


Keeping Up Appearances

by misssophiachase



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 200,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: When Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes cross paths at an airport during a snow storm on Christmas Eve their initial dislike for each other turns into a mutually beneficial arrangement. But is the façade they've created hiding more than either of them are willing to admit?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	1. Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow

**24 December 12:01am: Indianapolis Airport**

"What do you mean my flight is cancelled?" Caroline asked the girl at the check-in counter desperately. "It's bad enough we had to make a stopover on the way."

When the captain had made the announcement over the intercom that they had to land in Indianapolis between New York City and Chicago due to inclement weather she wasn't happy. After waiting impatiently for a couple of hours she'd gone to the airport staff hoping they could shed some light on the situation.

"Exactly what I said. The snowstorm has grounded all flights in and out of Indianapolis tonight."

"Mmmmm," she murmured, thinking through her options. "So does that mean you can get me on a flight to Chicago in the morning then?"

"I can't make any promises," she said noting Caroline's displeased expression. "Even if the snowstorm has passed there are other issues to consider, not only are we behind in the flight schedule there are a number of safety hazards, including ice on the runway."

"Great, so if I can't get out of here how exactly am I supposed to get home for Christmas?"

"Excuse me?" A crisp, English voice interrupted pushing his way to the front and standing next to her. "I really need to get to Chicago, when will the domestic flights be resuming?"

"Who do you think she is the weather woman?" Caroline asked in annoyance at his interruption even though she had been asking the exact same thing a moment earlier. "You see there's this thing called a line and you're pushing in right now," she said finally looking at him for the first time. She faltered slightly his crimson lips, dark blonde hair curling over his ears and deep blue penetrating eyes distracting Caroline from her point.

"Are you done?" He asked looking unimpressed as she stood there open-mouthed. "Good. You know you're much more attractive when you're not complaining, now about my flight."

"No, wait your turn," Croline shot back his arrogant attitude only adding to her bad mood. "Is there a bus or train service to Chicago tonight?"

"Those services have ceased tonight as well due to the bad weather," she replied batting her eyelashes at the annoying stranger to her left.

"Now, if you've finished talking let's get back to me," he interrupted, sending the girl behind the counter his most dazzling smile.

"Is there somewhere I can hire a car at least?" Caroline interjected figuring that was her only option at this stage, even if it was still about a three-hour drive. At least then she might just make it for Christmas and would still remain in her mother's good books. The girl, whose patience was clearly wearing thin, gestured towards the hire car counters across the other side of the airport her eyes firmly trained on the conceited Brit.

"Gee thanks," she snapped shooting her neighbor at the counter a glare before stalking off in search of a car. In the process of storming over to the counter, Caroline lost her balance momentarily, her black Louboutin falling off and sliding across the airport floor. She cursed thinking what a bad couple of days she'd been having.

"Wow, you're just a ball of rage." A recognizable voice chuckled from behind. She closed her eyes momentarily trying to block him out. "Oh come on love no need to be like that." He was now bent down on the floor holding her shoe upwards, the scene reminding her of something out of a fairy tale.

"Don't call me love."

"Why not love?" He replied cheekily. "Give me my shoe."

"I can put it back on if you like?" He grinned. "Wasn't there a story that ended like this once?"

"I'm perfectly capable of putting on my own shoe," she growled, grabbing it from his outstretched hand. Caroline turned away busying herself with putting her shoe back on and trying to get rid of the healthy blush on her face which this mysterious stranger had caused. He was certainly annoying but there was no denying he was gorgeous, his accent just making him that much sexier.

She turned around noticing he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on towards the hire car counters hoping she could get out of this nightmare sooner rather than later. "Hello?" She asked before noticing that the counters were all empty, a sign was perched on the top which she began to silently read.

"All hire cars are unavailable until further notice due to inclement weather," A loud and familiar voice read his breath tickling her ear. She turned around attempting to swat him out of her personal space.

"I can read you know," she drawled.

"Just checking, sometimes with blondes you never can be too sure."

"Yeah, you'd know about that wouldn't you?" She shot back before walking away.

"Touché," he laughed. "So how about a drink, given we're stuck here for the night? I might even buy you one if you're lucky."

"Way to make a girl feel special," she muttered stalking away in desperate need for a hot shower and a clean bed. She spied the airport hotel sign across the street thinking that was her best bet tonight.

"I'll have you know women can't get enough of me," he said following Caroline outside as the cold air and snow hit her with blunt force. She shivered thinking how unsuitable her attire was for the weather. She had rushed straight from work in her black skirt suit and only had a white overcoat to fend off the cold air.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Although, funnily enough, it's not something that interests me in the slightest."

"Well, we do have all night. Come on if you don't want a drink I'm sure there are other ways we could occupy ourselves," he said and she could tell he was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't you ever give up?" She shouted over the wind wheeling her suitcase into the entrance of the Airport Hilton, a layer of warmth from the heating providing some much-needed comfort.

"That's not my style, love," he grinned joining her at the front desk. She shook her head in his direction but she had to admit she found his rosy complexion from the cold slightly adorable. Caroline was wondering if this guy could ever look bad.

"No, I'm getting that," she said dismissively then greeted the receptionist. "Hi, I'm here for the night and was wondering if you had a room available?"

"We are pretty full given the airport shut down." She typed away on her keyboard and consulting the computer screen. "Looks like we have a standard queen room."

"Great I'll take it." Caroline and Klaus said at the same time. She turned around and looked at him curiously.

"What is it with you and pushing into lines?"

"Oh so you're together?"

"No."

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Um." She looked between them her confusion evident.

"No we're not together," Caroline explained. "And I would love to take that room." She rummaged through her handbag for her purse to organize payment hoping he would disappear as quickly as he arrived.

"So, do you have anything else available?" Klaus asked peering over Caroline's shoulder. "I'm sorry sir that was our last room, we're now fully booked," she explained sympathetically.

"So what am I supposed to do then?"

"Well it is Christmas maybe they can find you a stable out the back somewhere," she shot back grabbing her key from the receptionist.

"Oh come on where's your Christmas spirit, Scrooge?"

"I think I lost it somewhere between New York and Chicago. Or maybe it was when you appeared."

"Has anyone ever told you how abrasive you are sweetheart?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Has anyone ever told you how arrogant you are?"

"All the time love, I wear it like a badge of honor. Oh come on let me buy you one drink? It's not like we're going anywhere and it is Christmas after all." Caroline could feel her resolve slowly fading and had to give him credit for his persistence.

"One drink," she reiterated, leaving her bags with the receptionist and following him into the hotel bar. For Christmas Eve it was fairly busy no doubt due to all the flight cancellations. The room was dimly lit, its dark wood paneling adding to the ambiance as well as the sole pianist whose music was twinkling softly. They sat down by the window, Caroline with her arms firmly folded and Klaus with a triumphant grin on his face.

"So now you've got me to agree to a drink, what exactly do you want?"

"Well, that was a very loaded question," he smirked. "I could tell you but it might not be very G rated."

"You don't even know me."

"No I guess I don't but that's the point of the drink so I can get to know you," he insisted, gesturing to the barman.

"What we have a five minute conversation then you don't have to feel bad for sleeping with a stranger?"

"Hey, I never said anything about sleeping together. Unless of course you're willing to share seeing as I'm homeless for the night."

"I don't even know your name."

"Exactly why we're having a drink," he said looking at the approaching waiter. "What would you like?"

"Grey Goose martini. Dirty"

"A grey goose martini, dirty, for the lady," Klaus smiled at her choice of words. "And I'll have a Glen Fiddich neat. So now I know what you like to drink how about a name, your age or perhaps a bra size?" He teased.

"You are unbelievable!" She scoffed.

"And you are extremely wound up. It was only a joke although I'd take a guess at a 34A." She went to get up before he touched her arm lightly looking at her apologetically. "I'm sorry." He murmured gazing up at her with his pretty blue eyes. She faltered wondering just what this arrogant arse was doing to her.

"Sure you're sorry," she relented, sitting down again.

"I am although given your reaction I think I was on the money. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, love."

"You are unbelievable."

"Why thank you." He smiled as the waiter placed their drinks and a bowlful of peanuts in front of them. He grabbed one shelling it quickly and placing it in his mouth. Caroline could feel the blush starting to creep up her neck, how did this guy even make eating a peanut sexy? "So I'm assuming you have a name?"

"Yes actually I do have one of those."

"I asked for that, didn't I? Well, to get the conversation going I'm willing to start, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but I'll let you call me Klaus."

"How kind of you," she replied taking a sip of her martini, the strong alcohol burning her throat momentarily. "I'm Caroline."

"Just Caroline, like Madonna or Cher?" Klaus teased.

"It's Forbes, Caroline Forbes."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? It's okay you can talk to me, I don't bite."

"I think that's debatable."

"Has anyone ever told you how highly-strung you are?" Klaus asked holding the glass up to his crimson lips. Caroline shook her head trying to get the untoward thoughts out of her head.

"Even if they had told me, why do you think I would choose to discuss it with a complete stranger?"

"Hey we've known each other for almost an hour now; I think that definitely takes us from strangers to acquaintances at least. Give it another hour and who knows where we'll be?"

"Do you ever give up?" She shot back blushing slightly at his meaning.

"No. Oh, come on I'm trying to get you to loosen up love."

"You still continue to call me love, even though you know my name," she objected.

"I just like to rile you up, honestly Caroline it's far too easy. Ever since I met you it's like you've had this stick up your arse, please tell me this isn't normal behavior?" Caroline didn't like where this conversation going. It seemed to be getting too personal and given she had just met Klaus it didn't seem right. Although for some reason she cared what this arrogant stranger thought of her. Caroline wasn't this high strung all the time, the last few days had been trying to say the least and she was fairly certain the reason behind her increasingly bad mood.

"What's his name?" Klaus prodded.

"Which one?" She snorted finishing her drink in one go.

"Woah there's more than one, I knew you were my kind of girl and this definitely deserves another drink." He held up two fingers to order another round.

"If you're going to tease me then I don't think I want to share."

"Oh come on I didn't mean to upset you," Klaus said sweetly making Caroline look at him curiously. Who knew this guy could be kind of sincere. "It's okay if you like we can just talk about me instead."

"Puh-lease. Okay fine, it's not like we'll ever see each other again," She grabbed her second martini and took an extra big sip. "Sam was the guy I was going out with for five months until a couple of days ago when he kindly broke it off."

"So this Sam, who sounds like an idiot, by the way, broke up with you and you're upset because you thought you loved him?"

"No, I couldn't care less about him," she said knowing her feelings were never that strong towards Sam, he'd been nothing more than a temporary distraction. "He was supposed to be coming home for Christmas with me."

"And you're upset because you have no boyfriend to show off to your family?"

"No, I'm upset because…"

"Because?' He asked sitting on the edge of his seat. "You're really going to have to help me, Caroline, I'm not good at guessing games."

"My ex-boyfriend will be there with his girlfriend," she groaned. "The girl he cheated on me with to be specific."

"Why would you choose to hang out with that bastard at Christmas if he cheated on you?"

"Because he's now with my cousin," Caroline admitted, realizing just how tragic her life sounded so finished the rest of her drink.

"Wow! That I was not expecting," he said shaking his head. "So family get-togethers must be fun at the Forbes household."

"That's an understatement," she mumbled gesturing to the barman for another drink.

"So why does your mother let them come to Christmas if they did that to you?"

"Her and my auntie are very close so it makes things difficult, I'm planning on spending a lot of time on the other side of the room this year. Trust me if I could skip it I would but my mom wouldn't be happy."

"He's an idiot, they both are."

"Yeah but if I still had the second idiot then I could at least make the first idiot jealous if you know what I mean?" Klaus laughed despite everything.

"Sorry. Look you don't need some guy to make another one jealous. From what I can see by looking at you he's already going to regret that decision."

"Wow, do you actually have a heart buried in there?" She asked taken aback by his reaction.

"I just think you're hot," he replied deadpan, making her slap him playfully. "No, I'll admit it's been known to come out every now and again on special occasions, just don't get used to it, love."

"I may have misjudged you slightly even if you do have a tendency to push into lines and speak your mind all too often," she shared, sipping her third drink. "Either that or I've just had too many martinis."

"Yes, I definitely think it's the second one," he joked.

"So how about you?"

"How about me what?"

"What's your story Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Well I think that might take a while," Klaus said quietly his initial bravado gone and suddenly self-conscious around her.

"So why are you going to Chicago? Do you have family there?"

"No, just work."

"You're working on Christmas?" She asked incredulously.

"Guilty."

"Wow, that's either really dedicated or just really stupid."

"Tell me what you really think," Klaus chuckled.

"Well, if you have to work on Christmas then I might consider letting you share my room, on the floor of course," she clarified. "I'm just not that kind of girl."

"Oh really?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow. "Well given I have nowhere to go I'll take what I can get."

"Excuse me, sir?" He looked around faced with the girl from the front desk. "We've had a vacancy come up if you're still interested in a room." Caroline felt almost disappointed they wouldn't be rooming together even though she had no intention of crossing the line after knowing him such a short time. He looked at her and Caroline could swear she saw the same disappointment flashing in his eyes.

"Uh yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"I guess I should really get to bed given it will be an early start," Caroline said reluctantly. "Thanks for listening though, I appreciate it."

"Well, what else was I going to do while I was stranded in Indianapolis?"

"Gee thanks," she quipped, her voice laced with sarcasm. "Well I'm going to get going, but good luck with work and everything." Caroline took one last look in his direction and walked towards the lift realizing it would probably be the last time she saw him. She had been so angry for the past few days and all it took was one conversation with a stranger to make her feel half human again.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline." She turned around taking one last look at his handsome face.

"Merry Christmas, Klaus."


	2. 12 Days of Christmas

**24 December 2014 7:33am: Airport Hilton, Indianapolis**

The incessant beeping from the alarm woke him from his slumber. Eyes still firmly shut, Klaus felt around the table madly trying to stop the loud noise and return to his amazingly vivid dream. He finally located the source of the sound and the room descended into silence. Unfortunately he was now awake and all he had were lingering memories of his dream starring a particularly attractive and feisty blonde. He grabbed the nearby pillow and put it over his face hoping the darkness would send him back there. After a minute of trying he finally gave up throwing down the pillow and climbing out of bed.

He looked out the window into a sea of white wondering if and when he'd be able to leave Indianapolis. His thoughts flew to Caroline wondering what she was doing right now. Klaus had to admit when he first met Caroline his thoughts weren't completely pure. After getting to know her more and hearing her story he'd realised that wasn't an option. As attracted as he was to the blonde Klaus knew she was going through a tough time and didn't want to complicate things. He'd left her in the lobby determined to get a good night sleep and get to Chicago for work.

One thing he didn't count on was Caroline haunting his dreams. Haunting him partially naked, he'd never seen anyone look so good in lacy, black lingerie. Klaus shook his head determined to get over his lust starting with a very cold shower, even if it was below zero outside.

* * *

The snow storm had subsided overnight but all flights were still grounded and there was no guarantee about when they would resume. Given Klaus was supposed to be working his only option was a hire car, if they were available. After approaching Hertz and Budget, Klaus was beginning to lose hope of leaving Indianapolis anytime soon. Car availability was low, due not only to the storm, but the time of year and Avis looked like his last option. He gave the girl behind the counter his most winning smile hoping that would somehow conjure up a car to take him to Chicago.

"Hello Jessica," he said, consulting her name badge. "I was wondering if you might have a car available?"

"Well we didn't." She smiled back. "But believe it or not we've just had a cancellation; it must be your lucky day sir."

"Great because I really need to get to Chicago." He gave her his card and she began to process the necessary paperwork.

"Excuse me?" He heard the sound of her voice before he saw her. "I'd like to organise a hire car please?" Klaus tried to ignore the intoxicating smell of her floral perfume she was that close.

"Now who's pushing in?" He asked finally looking at her and trying not to imagine her naked like his dream. "If you don't mind we were in the middle of something."

"Well, after all the interruptions last night it's the least I could do," she shot back rolling her eyes. "So do you have anything?"

"Sorry ma'm that was our last car."

"You've got to be kidding me?" She groaned. "This is all your fault."

"How exactly is this my fault? The way I see it you were too slow love." He smiled at her briefly before collecting his papers and placing his card back in his wallet.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yes but I decided not to listen. How about seeing, because I'm such a great guy, I give you a ride given we are going to the same place." Klaus mentally kicked himself after he'd offered not sure it was the right thing to do under the circumstances. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself to either kill her or kiss her in the small confines of a car.

"I'll be fine," she replied stubbornly.

"Well this is your last chance," he trailed off before walking away knowing she was that desperate to get home she'd take him up on his offer.

"Okay."

"Okay what?" He asked spinning around a devilish smile on his face.

"You know what, I'll go with you."

"I thought you might see things my way love. Oh, and I'll just pretend you said please."

"For the last time it's not, love."

"Okay, Caroline love, what are we waiting for, let's get this show on the road." He laughed walking towards the car park outside. He located the four wheel drive and placed his bags inside before Caroline began to do the same. Klaus looked on amused as she began to lift her bag, her cute derriere snug in a pair of fitted dark denim jeans only accentuated as she tried. He laughed unable to stop himself.

"What's so funny?" She huffed.

"You. Do you need some assistance by chance?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of lifting my bag." That was clearly not the case, Klaus intervened picking it up in one swift move and placing it in the trunk.

"What do you have in there rocks?"

"Excuse me I told you I was perfectly capable."

"Perfectly capable hey?" He grinned. "There's no need to thank me, love." Klaus walked around and got into the driver's seat.

"Well I wasn't going to because I was fine on my own," she added, joining him in the passenger seat as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't tell me you are one of those people."

"One of what people?"

"You know, the type who refuse to let anyone help them because, God forbid, you might actually need it."

"I just don't like people telling me what I can and can't do."

"And here I was thinking we were staring to get along after last night." He shook his head, his eyes trained on the road as the scenery rushed past.

"Well, you should never presume anything. Anyway I thought we decided it was the alcohol that made me think you had a heart?"

"Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he quipped. "Let me guess you didn't sleep because you were too busy having sordid dreams about yours truly?" She was silent for a moment making him look at her briefly. "You did!"

"I did not," she muttered. "You really need to get over yourself."

"Given how transparent that reaction was I don't think I need to get over anything," he chuckled thinking what a coincidence was they were both dreaming about the other one. "I figure we have about three hours and I'd love to hear all about it."

"Even if there was a dream, which there wasn't," she clarified reaching across to play with the radio dial. "You're the last person I'd tell." The opening strains of Wrecking Ball sounded out from the radio making Klaus grimace.

"Oh please anything but Miley Cyrus."

"Well, given you know who it is I'm betting you secretly like it," she teased.

"So, if I'm going to have to suffer through this music, how about telling me something?"

"What is it with you and getting to know me?" She asked curiously. "I thought we covered enough last night."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm a friendly guy. Anyway I'm not looking to cover old ground," Klaus said, skimming past her confession from the previous night. "I just thought you might like to tell me more about yourself."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I could tell you my life story, or sing along with Miley, whichever you'd prefer. Although I have to warn you I don't have the best voice."

"Wow, I can't believe Mr Arrogant admits he can't sing," Caroline snorted. "Okay how about twenty questions?" Klaus mulled over her suggestion for a bit, as much as he wanted to get to know her he wasn't sure he was willing to give out that much information about himself.

"Let's not get too excited, how about ten," he conceded. "You can start."

"Um, what's your favourite colour?"

"Really? That's the best you've got, last time I checked this wasn't third grade."

"Hey you asked me to go first."

"Fine, I'd say probably blue. Even though I don't really care in the slightest. So what's yours, let me guess pink?"

"No it's red," she answered like it was obvious.

"Glad to see we're covering the really big issues here. Okay let's see how old are you?"

"Why is that important exactly?"

"Well, given you're tendency to overreact like a nana I guess I'd like to see if your age matches your behaviour."

"Funny," she snapped. "I'm twenty-seven. How old are you because given your maturity I'd estimate about twelve."

"You're hilarious, I'm actually twenty-nine."

"Well, maybe you need to start acting your age more," she joked. "Okay what is it that you do for a living? I'm assuming being an arrogant ass isn't it, although I sure if that was a job you'd get really well-paid." Klaus looked at the clock noticing they'd been driving for all of fifteen minutes not sure how he was going to make it through another three hours with this commentary.

"Yes, I'm sure I would," he boasted. "Let's just say I work in the art industry."

"Let me guess you paint a few spots on some canvas and call yourself an artist?" Klaus rolled his eyes at her suggestion. He was known to paint in his spare time but it involved a lot more than a couple of spots.

"Actually I'm involved in the business side of things if you must know. What exactly do you do princess because I'm fairly sure you'd make a fantastic nag."

"I'm a journalist."

"Oh so you write a few words on a piece of paper and call yourself a writer?" He said mimicking her last comment.

"I'm a fashion reporter if you must know and last time I checked _Vogue_ was considered a reputable publication." Klaus really wasn't surprised given how immaculate she'd looked the few occasions he'd seen her.

"So basically you watch fashion parades all day and write about them?" He asked earning a whack from his passenger.

"Ouch Caroline! It's probably best not to assault the driver given all the remnant snow on the road."

"You deserved it. So what's so special about selling art?"

"I do a lot more than sell a bit of art," he bit back annoyed.

"Well, welcome to my world."

"Okay fair enough. I was only teasing you Caroline; sorry but you make it too damn easy."

"Seems to be something you bring out in me, Klaus. So if you don't just sell art what exactly do you do?"

"I work for Christies."

"Christies? As in one of the biggest auction houses in the world?" Caroline asked her surprise evident.

"That would be the one, although I have to correct you it's the biggest auction house in the world love. Sotheby's has nothing on us."

"Aren't Christies headquarters in Rockefeller Centre, what exactly are you doing in Chicago for work?"

"Are you always this nosey?"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to get to know me better." Klaus realised that was true although he was thinking more physically than anything else.

"I'm looking at some paintings at the Art Institute of Chicago for an upcoming sale and have a Christmas function with the board and Chief Executive Officer who lives locally."

"An event with the big bosses hey?" She asked obviously impressed.

"Yes." He replied somewhat nervously. Klaus had been anxious about the function for a while now, something that was so unlike him.

After obtaining a double degree in art history and law at the Sorbonne in Paris and working in some of the best galleries in Europe including the Uffizi, Musee d'Orsay and Tate Modern he'd settled at Christies Auction House in London. After working there Klaus had made the move to their New York headquarters becoming an Executive Officer for his trouble. However, Klaus had a tendency to get bored and he was eyeing a promotion and hoping to further his career. When news of the Chief Executive Officer's departure next year broke Klaus was secretly hoping he would be considered for the role, even if he was younger than most of his competition.

"Why so nervous?" She asked sensing his anxiety.

"I'm hoping for a promotion I guess you could say," he said unsure of why he was confiding in a complete stranger.

"Well, if you've been invited to something like that it probably means you've got a good shot."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why?"

"A few of the other candidates are older and married, some with children."

"So what? If you're the best candidate why should any of that matter?" She asked. "If anything not having family commitments would probably stand in your favour."

"I guess you could say my boss holds family values in high regard," he started to explain. "The candidate he's going to promote is not only going to be the best in their field but have a healthy family life, I guess you could say."

"So, when you say healthy family life you mean…"

"Maybe a wife, kids or at the very least a stable relationship," he muttered.

"Yeah, I have to admit that doesn't seem to be your thing."

"Hey, you've just met me!"

"Yes and I'm sure I already know your type," she drawled making him feel a little crushed. "Sorry but first impressions are usually pretty telling."

"Tell me what you really think."

"Look if you're the best person for the job and he's invited you to Chicago I think that's a pretty good sign he thinks highly of you Klaus. Maybe you just need to stop doubting yourself."

"Easier said than done," he muttered.

"Trust me if you act like you don't think you're worthy your boss won't think you're worthy for the job."

"So, when did you become such an expert about these things?"

"I'm no expert but it just makes sense," Caroline said shrugging her shoulders. "When you are confident people react to that."

"Trust me love I am confident," he promised, reverting back to his usual self, not quite knowing how they got to this personal point in the conversation.

"I don't know why I bother," she groaned. "Here comes that arrogance I love, I'm surprised your ego can fit in the car with us, it's that inflated."

"Oh you secretly love my ego," he teased. "Now how about a station change? There's only so much bad music I can listen to." He busied himself turning the dial trying to find some decent tunes.

"Don't even think about it!" She objected leaning forward and touching the dial attempting to stop him. Klaus immediately felt an electric shock reverberate through his body from her touch. He pulled back almost like he'd burnt his hand the reaction was that strong. Caroline looked at him, her shock mirroring his. He shook his head attempting to remove the foreign feelings from his mind. She was silent momentarily possibly doing the same thing before coming out of her trance.

"Ha!" Caroline cried triumphantly turning the dial back in the other direction. Klaus was not one to lose at anything and leaned in again this time taking control of the dial. Caroline attempted to fight back making him avert his gaze downwards.

"Who is immature now?" He argued twisting the dial.

"Klaus watch out!" Caroline yelled as he finally looked up realising he was swerving off the road and into a paddock full of cows. He hit the brakes, hoping he'd stop before hitting the fence not to mention the surprised jerseys. The car rolled through the grass finally stopping right before the fence. Klaus finally allowed himself to look up gulping at just how close they came to a crash. He looked over at Caroline who was hunched over the dashboard in fear.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice raspy. She finally looked up shooting him a dirty look.

"No thanks to you." She threw open the door and got out of the car.

"Hey, last time I checked I didn't crash the car on my own," he growled joining her on the side of the road.

"In case you didn't notice I wasn't driving mister that was all you."

"No, you were just distracting the driver with your whiny chick music."

"It is not whiny chick music," she shouted. "You know ever since I met you something always seems to go wrong."

"Don't blame your bad luck on me love." Klaus shook his head before realising he needed to calm down, she seemed to have that effect on him. "Maybe we need to stop apportioning blame and see if the car's alright." He tried to start the car but after some futile attempts he gave up. "Well that's that then."

"Isn't this the part where you open the hood and play around with some wires and pretend you know what you're doing?" She asked sarcastically sitting on the grass defeatedly.

"Well, if I was less of a man maybe but I'm man enough to admit I don't know anything about cars. That's what mechanics are for."

"Speaking of a mechanic," she mumbled rifling through her bag and producing her cell phone. "Damn it!"

"What are you squawking about now?"

"No reception." Klaus looked at his own phone realising the same thing. "You'd think we were in the middle of nowhere or something."

"Well I don't see much around these parts." He rolled his eyes looking around the vast green fields. "We should walk down the road and find a house and raise the alarm." 

"Excuse me?" She asked standing up hands on hips. "I think we'd be better to wait on the road for a passing car, it is broad daylight after all."

"Yes, after a pretty severe snowstorm, did you happen to notice how few cars we passed on our way?" He stalked away determined not to back down.

"Fine," she shouted to his retreating back. "You do that and I'll stay here." Klaus closed his eyes momentarily not feeling like Caroline-esque drama right now.

"You are not staying here," Klaus growled finally turning around to face her.

"And why not?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone."

"I have company," she argued, gesturing to the cows that didn't seem too happy to have their peaceful reverie broken. "All we need is eight maids a milking and we are one part of the way to twelve days of Christmas right here in Indiana."

"Haven't you heard all those stories about hitchhikers? They usually end up missing or even worse, dead."

"Don't tell me you care about my wellbeing all of a sudden?" Caroline asked raising her left eyebrow.

"You wish, sweetheart."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway; most of those hitchhiking stories are from horror movies Klaus. I'll be fine." Their argument was broken by the sound of an approaching truck making Caroline's smile widen. "What was that you were saying?"

"Yeah, whatever," he said dismissively flagging down the approaching driver.

"How's it going, folks?" The kind looking man said after winding down his window and tipping his cap in their direction by way of greeting.

"Hello, sir." Caroline said giving him her best smile. "We were wondering if you had a phone we could borrow to call a mechanic?"

"Excuse me," Klaus said to the stranger, then whispered in her ear. "Given we don't have any reception what makes you think he does?"

"No I don't have a phone," he confirmed, obviously overhearing their conversation. "The best I can do is give you a lift to the nearest town. I'm sure the mechanic there could organise a tow."

"That would be great thanks," Klaus said warmly.

"Oh so now you want to hitchhike?" She asked loudly before realising the man heard. "Sorry sir, you don't seem like a crazed maniac at all."

"Way to give him ideas love," Klaus groaned. "We'll get in the back then shall we?" They walked around the side of the truck a weird smell suddenly filling their nostrils.

"What is that awful smell?" She asked scrunching up her nose. Klaus spied some white feathers unable to take the grin off his face.

"Chickens or maybe going with the twelve days of Christmas theme, French hens? Although I've got to say there's a few more than three." Caroline looked horrified watching them mill around the back of the truck. She was silent for a moment making him look at her curiously.

"Do you need some help in those high heels?" He asked looking at her chic tan ankle boots and extending his hand.

"I can't get in there," she uttered, finally able to speak.

"So, now you don't want a lift?" He drawled unable to keep up with her changing moods.

"I just, um, don't do chickens," she hissed like they would hear her confession.

"What do you mean you don't do chickens, are you a vegetarian or something? They're all still very healthy and alive if you hadn't noticed, well for now."

"No, I'm um kind of scared," she mumbled the last word.

"You're scared of chickens?" He asked incredulously making her creamy coloured skin flush pink.

"Well you know chickens, swans, pelicans, pretty much birds of any sort, I'm not fussy," she rambled.

"You have ornithophobia?"

"I have what now?" She asked looking at him strangely like he'd sneezed on her.

"It means you're scared of birds," he explained slowly for her benefit.

"You're a smart ass, has anyone told you that?"

"Usually about once a day on average," he joked.

"Okay maybe I am. It's just those little beady eyes and those sharp looking beaks," Caroline shivered involuntarily. Klaus placed his hands on either shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes trying to calm her nerves.

"It's okay, they're not going to hurt you, Caroline. I'll be there to swat them away if they get crazy," he said trying not to laugh. "But if you're that worried we can wait for another car. I assume cows are okay?"

"Ha ha," she replied sarcastically. "Who knows how long that will take?" She said wearily looking at the truck. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"I'll be right there with you," Klaus promised, taking her hand and helping her into the truck.


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside

**December 24, 11:29am: Thorntown, Indiana**

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Thorntown."

"What and where is that exactly?"

"It's a quaint little town of about 1500 people, somewhere between Indianapolis and Chicago. Since when did you become so interested in geography Katherine? Didn't you fail that in High School?"

"I did not fail geography," she snapped.

"Well you would have until you sweet talked Mr Bailey." Caroline was using the pay phone on Thorntown's main street, right next to the cute, historic post office.

"So it may be an obvious question but how the hell did you end up in a little town in the middle of Indiana on Christmas Eve?" She asked without taking a breath. "I do recall putting you in a cab to JFK last night."

"Let's just say it was a joint effort between Mother Nature and some smug guy who can't drive. And don't even get me started on the extremely cold weather or the chickens."

"We've been talking for at least a couple of minutes and you only just mention some guy." Caroline just shook her head, trust Katherine Pierce to hone in on the only male aspect of the story.

"Calm down he's just the person I have the misfortune to be travelling with and before you ask it is a very long story."

"I hope it involved some hot sex at least." Caroline felt her face flush as the memories from her dream the previous night came flooding back. She had never experienced something so vivid not to mention extremely hot. It took her at least twenty minutes to contain her arousal after she woke seeing the cold shower did absolutely nothing. Running into Klaus that morning had only stirred up the memories again.

"Ah no Katherine I've only known him for about twelve hours."

"But you wanted to didn't you?"

"Excuse me? Didn't I say we'd just met? We can't all be fast movers like you Kitty Kat."

"Oh, come on you are the worst liar, Forbes," she drawled. "One because your voice gets all high pitched and squeaky like that and then you move into defensive mode."

"And you got that all from being on the other end of the phone line?"

"Well, we have known each other forever," she replied and Caroline could tell her best friend was rolling her eyes.

They had known each other since Junior High when Katherine moved to Chicago. Katherine was wild even back then and Caroline knew it was due to her upbringing. Katherine was what she affectionately liked to call an army brat, travelling extensively for her dad's job. She had lived in too many places to count in her short life. Unfortunately it was her dad's job that took her away from Chicago and to Boston at the beginning of senior year but the girls had kept in touch and both moved to New York to further their education at Colombia University. They hadn't left the City since, Caroline working her way up the journalism ranks to be one of the up and coming fashion writers at Vogue and Katherine through law school to working at one of the most elite private law firms. They were following their dreams in the city that never sleeps together and couldn't have been happier.

Well, except for their love lives, Katherine insisted that she liked to play the field and keep things fresh, as she liked to call it. Caroline was pretty sure it had something to do with her ever-changing childhood, not to mention the fact she was a divorce lawyer and had seen enough broken marriages to not want to venture into that territory. Caroline was more partial to a long term relationship but she'd had her heart broken by a cheating bastard and she'd be lying if it hadn't dented her confidence. That's why Sam had been a welcome distraction because she never really liked him enough to let herself get hurt.

"Yes and I think you've been talking about sex since then."

"That sounds about right," she laughed. "So what's wrong with him exactly? Is he ugly or dumb or what?"

"He's not exactly ugly or dumb," she faltered trying to decide how to explain him because not only was he gorgeous he was also intelligent, even if he was extremely arrogant.

"You're really painting a great picture for me here, Care."

"How about ambitious, witty, smart and sexy?" A voice whispered in her ear causing her to jump in fright dropping the phone by accident.

"Has anyone told you that you have this habit of just butting in when you're not wanted?" She scowled hoping the blush he'd caused had at least begun to fade.

"Oh come on now I thought we got past this love," he smiled cheekily, picking up the phone.

"This is the not really dumb or ugly guy speaking." Caroline tried to grab the phone from him but he was much taller not to mention stronger than her. She gave up realising it was hopeless. They chatted for what seemed like ages only infuriating Caroline more. "So Katherine is a pretty name." She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt to flirt with her best friend. "I'm Niklaus, but I'll let you call me Klaus, sweetheart." He replied winking in her direction. Caroline felt a strange pain in her chest upset that he was not only using endearments he was also using recycled lines. "No I promise I'm not some crazed maniac and will get your friend safely to Chicago as long as she doesn't kill me on the way from all the nagging." He smiled widely in her direction. "Nice talking to you too, Katherine."

He gave her the phone and she snatched it away angrily. Why did he have to insert himself into her life like that, they barely knew each other. "Caroline!" She heard shouting from the receiver.

"Oh sorry, Kat," she replied distractedly.

"You failed to mention that sexy, British accent, Care," she giggled.

"Did I happen to mention he's full of himself?"

"A few times but he sounds like a yummy full of himself. If you're stuck in some small town I think the least you can do is have some fun before the Christmas drama begins in Chicago."

"Don't remind me," she groaned thinking about having to face two-timing Tyler at the Christmas table. "And whose side are you on, this guy has done nothing but cause me grief. If it wasn't for him and his dodgy driving we'd probably be in Chicago by now."

"Yeah with two-timing Tyler." Katherine shot back reading her mind. "You deserve to live a little after this past year and what better way to do that than with a hot, British guy you'll probably never see again."

"I am not going to have sex with him, Kat," she groaned realising he was still close enough to eavesdrop. "I have to go to the garage and check on the car that someone crashed into a paddock, but I'll call you later when you get to Boston."

"I expect all the dirty details then," she chirped disconnecting. Katherine was going home to Boston for Christmas and Caroline had to admit she missed her already. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the next few days without her best friend.

"So Katherine seems like a nice girl."

"Or a sweetheart as you just called her?"

"Is someone jealous?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow, she didn't answer just started to walk up the street. He chased after striding in step beside her. "You are! Oh come on love don't be like that."

"Do you ever stop being so…"

"Handsome, cheeky, loveable? It's a curse but you know someone has to be perfect."

"Oh please, the sooner I get away from you the better," she growled. "Your arrogance is actually doing my head in." She stalked off in the direction of the garage, funnily enough named Grumpy's. Caroline thought it was fitting for her mood.

"Caroline?"

"What?" She spun around on her heel not realising just how close he was. He leaned in and placed his hand on her head running his fingers slowly through her golden waves. Caroline thought she might faint the feeling of his touch was that arousing.

"You have a feather in your hair," he murmured pulling it out softly his blue eyes never leaving hers. Caroline inhaled sharply knowing she had to snap out of it and get her act together.

"Damn chickens," she muttered stepping away so she could get some breathing space.

_**71 minutes earlier….** _

_"See this isn't so bad love," Klaus yelled over the noise, the cold air blowing his blonde curls around in the breeze._

_"Speak for yourself," she groaned trying not to look in the beady eyes of one very persistent chicken that seemed to have taken a liking to her in particular._

_"Just close your eyes, block them out and just enjoy the fresh air."_

_"Fresh is right it's bloody freezing." She shivered uncontrollably her teeth chattering loudly. Caroline really wasn't doing well with appropriate attire so far on this trip. She may have looked good but it was doing nothing to block out the chill._

_"Come here," he muttered pulling her towards him, she was uncomfortable at first mainly because it was the closest they'd ever been and she was scared of what she might want to do but for some reason she didn't care she was that cold._

_After a minute Caroline realised she'd be quite happy to stay there. He was warm and his chest firm then there was the irresistible smell of his spicy aftershave which was filling her nostrils and making Caroline dizzy. She closed her eyes and let herself melt into him forgetting all about their co-passengers._

"You did remarkably well," he commented breaking her from her flashback. "Who knows you might have actually overcome your fear of chickens."

"I wouldn't go that far," she said knowing it was all him and had nothing to do with conquering her fear. "Uh we better get back to the mechanic and see how it's going."

"I already spoke to Grumpy," he said smiling at the name. "Tells me that he needs to replace the thingamajig and tune the whatchumacallit and it will take him a little bit more time."

"Wow that's very technical and detailed."

"Oh come on if I'd told you the actual names would you have even known what I was talking about?"

"Of course I would, I have extensive knowledge of mechanics I'll have you know."

"Sure you do," he grinned nudging her playfully. "Now how about some food because I'm starving."

"You and me both. I saw a diner just down the street."

"As long as there's food I'm happy." They walked along the picturesque main street which was dotted with cute historic buildings and adorned festively with bright Christmas decorations.

"As long as it's warm I'm happy," Caroline murmured pulling her coat around her chest. The diner was warm and bright with black and white tiles and red vinyl booths and as they entered the silver bell on the top of the door signalled their arrival. Everyone at the counter looked up from their coffee with interest at the out-of-towners. "I think they're looking at you," she mumbled to Klaus as they found a nearby booth. She had to admit the man could dress, he was wearing fitted jeans, a charcoal sweater, woollen scarf and black coat.

"No I think that would be you and your outfit princess." He slid into the seat opposite looking at her outfit closely.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked self-consciously looking at her cream cashmere sweater and her favourite Burberry wool coat. "I am wearing jeans you know."

"Yeah designer jeans not to mention the rest of your ensemble," he noted. "I think your idea of casual is very different to theirs." She looked down again feeling very much like the odd one out. Klaus obviously noticed her prolonged silence. "I didn't mean you look bad I don't even think that's possible." She looked at him curiously as a slight blush crossed his face."What I mean is that you work at Vogue I imagine part of your job is, you know, looking good." 

"Well, thanks I think," she said enjoying watching him squirm after all the bluster he'd given her since they met. She perused the menu the list of delicious but very high calorie delicacies making her mouth water. "I'm having a cheeseburger, onion rings, hot chocolate oh and it has to be apple pie for dessert." Klaus looked over at her in surprise.

"So that's a lot of food for such a little girl," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Hey don't judge. All this drama you've put me through not to mention the cold has made me hungry."

"Oh so it's my fault that you're going to pig out."

"Exactly." She smiled gesturing the waitress over to take her order. "I might even give you a bite of my pie if you ask nicely."

"Mmmm I'd love to have a bite of your pie," he murmured suggestively making her flustered. "Hey you said it love, maybe you need to think about things before you speak. Oh hang on that's not your style." The waitress had come over and was watching their exchange with interest.

"Oh says the guy who speaks just to hear the sound of his own voice."

"I do not."

"There you go again," she laughed. "Trust me it doesn't sound nearly as good as you think."

"Uh hem." The waitress interrupted. "Any chance you'd actually like to order some food?"

"Yes Gloria." Caroline smiled sweetly looking at her name badge pinned onto her red gingham dress. "I'll have a cheeseburger, onion rings, hot chocolate…"

"And she wants some apple pie," Klaus interjected giving her a knowing look. "I'll just have a cheeseburger, coke and fries."

"No pie for you?" Gloria asked trying not to laugh after overhearing their conversation.

"I'll have some of hers," he laughed making Caroline blush profusely.

"No, he can have his own or go without Gloria, I have no intention of sharing with someone so obnoxious."

"I couldn't agree more. How about I bring you some cherry pie." Gloria gave Klaus an unamused look. "And yours is on the house sweetie."

"Thank you, Gloria."

"Well on that note I'm going to the little boy's room." Klaus muttered trying to get away from all the oestrogen.

"Us girls have to stick together," Gloria said taking a seat and making herself comfortable. Caroline wasn't sure when she'd actually get fed at this rate. "So I'm sensing some tension between you two, what did the idiot do? Let me guess he forgot to get you a Christmas present, my Earl has done that a few times over the years."

"Oh we're not together," Caroline explained trying to clarify the situation.

"Mmmm yeah sure you're not honey."

"No honestly Gloria, we're not together," she rambled. "I only met him twelve hours ago because our flight was cancelled and he's done nothing but rub me the wrong way. Well that and crash our hire car into a paddock and make me ride on a truck with chickens."

"Chickens?"

"Don't ask."

"Well, you might have just met but I'm telling you a guy doesn't look at someone like he was looking at you if he wants to be just friends."

"I don't think so."

"Oh I know so but you're not exactly innocent," she said peering through her thick glasses at Caroline who looked back in surprise. "Why are you still together, you know given the annoying behaviour, the crash and the chickens?" Caroline looked at her wondering exactly why she was still there.

"I have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice darling," she said knowingly.

"Well, it looks like we're not going to eat until dinner." Klaus mumbled approaching the table.

"You've got yourself a charmer there." Gloria drawled standing up and walking toward the kitchen to finally place their order.

"I take it I didn't miss anything good?"

"No not really." She trailed off thinking about what Gloria had said. Why was she entertaining this scenario? Maybe because it was a hell of a lot better than her current love life, which really wasn't saying much.

"So what happens when we get to Chicago?" He asked quietly a few minutes later almost like he was reading her mind.

"I have Christmas dinner with my family and the dreaded ex and you have work."

"Yeah," he murmured. Caroline suddenly felt empty at the prospect; even though she barely knew Klaus he'd been a great distraction and she wasn't sure if she was ready to let that go yet.

"Well we've still got a few hours." She smiled secretly happy it wasn't over just yet. "If I don't kill you before then."

"You mean if I don't kill you before then, love."

"I'm so hungry right now I could eat a..."

"Chicken?" He teased.

"What too soon?" Klaus produced a red and white striped candy cane from his pocket and placed it in front of Caroline on the table, she looked at him curiously. "I stopped by the general store before and picked this up for you. Don't say I never gave you anything," he murmured. "Hopefully this will tie you over until your three course meal arrives."

Caroline shook her head just when she thought she had him figured out Klaus had to go and surprise her again. 

* * *

"So, the car is fixed?" Caroline asked looking at Grumpy with his motor oil stained grey overalls and red trucker hat. She had to admit he looked anything but with a placid smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah she's ready. I replaced the..."

"Thingamajig?" She laughed, thinking back to Klaus and his interesting description.

"And you tuned the whatchamacallit?" Klaus added, grinning at Caroline.

"You city folk," he replied shaking his head. "Anyway long story short it's fine to drive kids, just stay out of paddocks and you should be okay."

"Oh that won't be happening Grumpy because I'm driving to Chicago," Caroline said taking the keys from his outstretched hand.

"There's no way I'm letting a woman like you drive," Klaus objected trying to snatch the keys from her.

"What is this, the 1950s?"

"I didn't mean that I meant…" He stuttered looking to Grumpy for some assistance.

"You are on your own son." Grumpy laughed. "I can tell you've never been married because if marriage teaches you one thing it's how to avoid arguments." He looked back at Caroline who now had her hands on her hips waiting for a plausible response.

"Well there have been some studies done that say…"

"Say what?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Klaus.

"And also when to shut up when you're backed into a corner," Grumpy added enjoying the spark they had brought to the town.

"Okay fine you can drive," he conceded as Grumpy nodded approvingly.

"Gee thanks Klaus that's so kind of you." Caroline looked at her watch realising she'd forgotten the time with all the drama. It was 2pm and if everything ran smoothly she would just make dinner, not that she was even looking forward to it. Her mother hadn't been happy when she'd called about the delay but there wasn't much she could do.

"We better get going." Klaus went to the office to sort the bill with Grumpy and Caroline busied herself adjusting the car seat to her requirements. She nearly hit her head on the roof when his phone began to ring loudly scaring her slightly. When they'd arrived in Thorntown cell reception had been sporadic at best which is why Caroline had used the pay phone. She grabbed it planning on passing it to Klaus but not before she saw the name Rebekah flash up on the screen. She felt her chest constrict again wondering what the hell was going on. She didn't even know Klaus and it wasn't such a surprise that he might have someone or a few someone's including this woman. Suddenly she didn't like this Rebekah that much.

"Is that my phone?" He asked sitting in the front passenger seat and taking it from her hand. He shook his head briefly before silencing it and putting it in his pocket.

"One of your many conquests?" She asked unable to help herself.

"Have you been screening my calls, love?"

"No," she spluttered wondering where the hell that outburst came from. "I have better things to do with my time." She pulled out into main street watching the small town inch away into the distance.

"Yeah sure you do." He laughed. "Now just watch out for cows, oh and by the way I'm choosing the music."


	4. It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

**December 24, 3:53pm: Hobart, Indiana**

"Okay has anyone told you that you have the tiniest bladder?" Klaus asked incredulously as Caroline jumped out of the car at the gas station.

"We need gas anyway so just stop your complaining and fill up the tank," she groaned racing inside without a backwards glance. Klaus shook his head not quite believing he was being ordered around by some woman he'd just met.

He placed the pump into the tank and watched the dials tick over as it filled. He should have been at the Institute of Art right now but instead he was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bossy blonde. He'd called to apologise and rescheduled for the day after Christmas. He'd hoped to be back in New York by then but all the delays had set him back, meaning he'd be in Chicago that little bit longer. He'd never been there and he'd be lying if he wasn't interested in visiting some galleries during his visit, Chicago had a reputation as one of the most cultural cities in the States after all. Although that left him at a loose end for longer than he'd expected.

Klaus wasn't really a fan of Christmas but being alone in a new city for so long over the holidays wasn't that appealing. At least if he was in New York he could go to the Guggenheim or take a walk through Central Park, even if it was snowing. He had considered spending time with his family but Elijah was probably working, Kol was no doubt with one of his many women and Rebekah was just too annoying to contemplate. His phone buzzed again and he noticed her name flash up, it's like she could sense he was thinking about her.

"Sister dear, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He sarcastically answered the phone.

"Oh so now you finally decide to answer my calls?" She shot back.

"Well I've sort of been stuck in the middle of nowhere with no cell reception, Rebekah."

"Wow your excuses are getting even more ridiculous," she snorted. "I thought you were supposed to be in Chicago?"

"Trust me I'm trying to get there but there's been a few, um, hiccups along the way."

"Oh yeah what's her name?" She drawled. "This has to involve some woman who you're using until you get bored then move on."

"I am not like that," he snapped.

"Yes you are, Nik. I've never met anyone more allergic to commitment than you, well maybe with the exception of Kol."

"So I assume you didn't call just to analyse my personal life, is there a point to this little conversation Rebekah?"

"Ouch, someone certainly isn't in the Christmas spirit. Although come to think about it I'm not sure why I'm surprised by that." Klaus didn't like to admit his sister was ever right but she was on that.

"Probably why it's better you spend Christmas without me," he muttered. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I've managed to convince Kol and Elijah to have dinner tonight."

"How exactly did you manage that?"

"I might have lied to Elijah and threatened to blackmail Kol over some of his past indiscretions," Rebekah laughed evilly, now it was beginning to sound like a Mikaelson Christmas.

"Wow lies and blackmail sounds just like you little sister. Well send my love to the family, maybe we can all catch up when I get back to the city."

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it," she growled into the phone. "But in the meantime, Merry Christmas big brother."

"You too little sister," he replied sincerely. Rebekah had been annoying him pretty much for the previous twenty-seven years but she was still his sister and she did mean well in her own unique way.

"I thought you were rushing me and here I find you chatting away on your phone," Caroline called out from behind just as he was about to disconnect.

"Ha! I just knew there was a girl involved, Niklaus." Rebekah argued, obviously overhearing Caroline's voice.

"Good bye Rebekah," he said disconnecting quickly.

"Rebekah, hey?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow.

"That's what I said. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I'm just returning the favour and eavesdropping like someone else was doing earlier today. You're just lucky I didn't get on the phone and tell this Rebekah girl exactly what she's getting herself into." He felt the pump click telling him the tank was full.

"So what exactly is she getting herself into Caroline, since you seem to know me so well." She was quiet for a moment obviously not expecting Klaus to call her bluff. He shook his head after a few moments and walked inside the gas station to pay.

"Well not listening when someone is talking to them for starters," she spluttered following him inside.

"Last time I checked you weren't talking, love," he joked handing over his AMEX. Caroline took the opportunity to throw a packet of lollies and a chocolate bar onto the counter.

"Didn't you just devour a three course meal in the last town?"

"That was ages ago," she scoffed. "I think poor Rebekah also needs to know about your tendency to speak your mind."

"Trust me she already knows," he grinned thinking about their raging arguments over the years.

"And she's still interested, unbelievable," she muttered as he passed her the snacks and they returned to the car. Klaus liked this jealous side of Caroline so much he didn't want to ruin it by telling her Rebekah was actually his overbearing little sister.

"So do you think we can actually make it the rest of the way without stopping?" He asked Caroline as they drove onto the highway. She was silent her eyes trained on the road. "Oh so now you're ignoring me, that's really mature Caroline," she remained quiet making him wonder what happened in the last few minutes. "Oh you probably just need to concentrate; I know how hard it is for females to multitask." Caroline pursed her lips and Klaus knew she'd taken the bait.

"No that's males, dumbass."

"I should have known the real Caroline wasn't too far away," he smiled. "So what's wrong exactly?"

"What besides being stuck in a confined space with you?"

"Yes besides that," he mimicked back. "Any reason why you're so reluctant to get home?"

"I'm not," she sighed noticing his look of disbelief. "Look I think we already covered this last night, I'd really prefer not to revisit it again."

"The cheating ex," he confirmed. "Well if you ask me you're better off without him."

"Yeah that still doesn't make me feel better about seeing him; it's been the first time since..."

"You haven't seen him since the cheating?"

"Well do you blame me? Once I found out that he was cheating and it was with my cousin, I didn't really feel like having a chat."

"No I don't blame you," he sympathised. "That would be pretty tough."

"That's an understatement," she admitted. "Look I'm sure once I get there it won't be anywhere near as bad as I've imagined it the past few months. I guess I thought having Sam there would somehow soften the blow."

"Yeah there's nothing better than a little revenge after someone has wronged you like that."

"Revenge I won't get to have unfortunately," she said quietly. "I know it sounds petty but it was the only thing that was making the trip home bearable."

"So you don't want to see your family?"

"Oh I do. Although my mom can be, let's just say, high strung during the holidays." Klaus smiled thinking like mother like daughter. "She just likes everything to go smoothly and no doubt she's a little apprehensive with Tyler attending and the possible ramifications." Klaus nodded thinking how difficult her situation seemed to be and how unexpected it was. Caroline was obviously a beautiful and successful woman but she'd been hurt and Klaus could tell it had thrown her confidence. Before he could stop himself he was making a suggestion.

"Well, how about if you had someone to take home for Christmas?" He asked softly Caroline taking her eyes off the road momentarily.

"Woah, love, watch where you're going." She looked back quickly her eyes wide in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how about I come with you," he said not quite sure why he was offering to help a complete stranger.

"Why would you do that for me?" She murmured making sure her eyes were still firmly fastened on the road ahead. Klaus wondered the same thing. What exactly had come over him? He immediately regretted his offer worried Caroline might read too much into it but then an idea came to him that would benefit them both.

"Well I thought we could help each other."

"How exactly?"

"Well I'll come to Christmas dinner and pretend to be your loving boyfriend and..."

"I do the same thing at your work dinner tomorrow night?" She asked predicting the end of his sentence.

"It sounds a little crazy but you never know it might just work," he said thinking how much his boss would like to see he had a steady girlfriend, something that might actually go in his favour when considering him for the CEO position.

"You're right, it is crazy," she agreed. "No we can't do this, it will never work."

"Well I don't know about you love but I'm an extremely good actor, but if you're not up to it I understand."

"There's that ego I love," she muttered. "Fine I'm game if you are, but there is to be absolutely no kissing."

"Well I can't promise that love I mean what if there's mistletoe?" Klaus smiled suggestively. "But I guess that means we'll have to get to know each other better."

"We'll have to do what now?" Caroline asked almost swerving the car in surprise.

"Calm down sweetheart, I meant likes and dislikes, turn-ons, turn-offs, that kind of thing. Why? What do you think I meant?"

"Oh exactly that," she said her face reddening slightly. "So um where exactly do we start?"

"Well I already know about your bird phobia and that your favourite colour is red, so we're covered on that," he snorted sarcastically.

"Well seeing as you're the expert what would you suggest?"

"How about your favourite sexual position," she inhaled sharply obviously not expecting that. "Or you favourite place to be kissed. Mine is right…."

"I don't think that's something my mom needs or frankly wants to know. Why did I agree to this again? I should have known better than to trust a child."

"I prefer to refer to it as my boyish charm," he argued. "You agreed to this because deep down you find me irresistible and you couldn't bear us being apart."

"You tell yourself that if it's what you need to sleep at night," she shot back. "How about we stay out of the gutter just this once. Um, so what's your favourite food?"

"Really? All the interesting things we could cover and you're going for food? Although I probably shouldn't be surprised."

"Are you going to keep rubbishing my suggestions or actually help?"

"Fine. French would be my favourite cuisine, some Duck l'Orange or Crème Caramel. I suppose I don't need to ask yours given you seem to like everything and in large quantities," he said just as she bit into her chocolate bar.

"Hey I like food there's nothing wrong with that. Speaking of French though I definitely wouldn't mind some Pain au Chocolat or Croque Monsieur right now. The best part of my job is definitely Paris fashion week."

"I love France, I've studied and worked over there and try to get back as much as I can," he mused thinking it had already been too long.

"Do you get back to England as well to see your parents and family?"

"Uh my mother died when I was young. My father lives over there still but I guess you could say we're not very close," he said dismissively not really wanting to go into detail. "My siblings all live in New York though."

"That must be nice," she said skimming over his initial comment realising he didn't want to talk about it. "I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Trust me you're not missing much," he muttered. "My older brother Elijah is a very serious workaholic and my younger brother Kol is the complete opposite."

"Life of the party hey?"

"That's an understatement. Then there's Rebekah…"

"Rebekah?" She asked curiously. "As in the girl on the phone Rebekah?"

"That would be the one; I can't believe you were jealous of my sister."

"I was not jealous. Wow I pity her even more now knowing she had to grow up with you."

"Trust me I'm the one you should feel sorry for," he groaned thinking about dictatorial Rebekah.

"So if you're in Chicago what are they doing for Christmas?"

"I think Rebekah may have lied and blackmailed my brothers into dinner tonight." She looked at him strangely. "That's how the Mikaelson family works unfortunately. To actually spend time with each other it usually involves something underhanded."

"Mmmm interesting," she said shaking her head. "Well my immediate family isn't that big, it's really just my grandma, my mother and me."

"So your father…"

"He um had cancer and died about ten years ago," she said and he could sense the sadness in her voice."So yeah apart from that the Forbes family are fairly uneventful, well except for all the cheating drama this year."

"If you don't mind me asking who is this idiot you dated?"

"Tyler Lockwood. I thought he was the one. We met at Columbia and dated for about three years until he decided to stick his tongue down my cousin's throat right before Valentine's Day this year."

"Ouch. Sounds like a real stand-up guy. That has just made me so much more determined to annoy him."

"Good that's the spirit," she laughed. Her phone started to ring loudly interrupting their conversation. "Can you check that for me?." He found her cell and looked at the screen. "Stefan?" She squealed excitedly upon hearing his name. Klaus suddenly felt a little upset by her reaction, who the hell was this guy and why was she so happy about him calling? "Oh just let it go to voicemail, I'll call him back later when I have more time to talk."

He put it back down his curiosity getting the best of him. "So uh who's Stefan?"

"Now who's jealous?" She teased noticing his face fall.

"Stefan is like my bestie."

"Your bestie?" He asked thinking how stupid that sounded. What girl had a guy for a best friend? That's why Klaus didn't have any female friends, there's no way he'd be able to keep it platonic.

"You know best friend."

"I know what you mean; I just thought Katherine was your best friend."

"She is but Stefan sort of filled in when she had to move away senior year and we've been close ever since. I haven't seen him for a while though."

"So he still lives in Chicago?"

"No he lives and works in San Francisco so you can understand why we don't get to see each other much."

"Is he going to be in Chicago for Christmas?"

"I wish. Last I heard he was spending the holidays with his girlfriend Tessa in Cabo. It definitely would have made things a lot easier, although he's very protective so he probably would have killed Tyler."

"I suppose there are worst things that could happen," he teased feeling a lot better that this supposed best friend was far, far away. "Okay so let's see if I've got this right. Caroline Forbes is a fashion writer for Vogue, an only child with two best friends, hates birds but loves the colour red and food in general." She hit him on the arm. "Ouch you are strong for such a little thing! I think I'm all good."

"Oh and my mother is a police officer too so no whinging about parking tickets or speeding fines. She hates that."

"Now you tell me," Klaus growled. "So basically if I wrong you she'll shoot me?"

"Well she's managed to hold off on killing Tyler so I think you're safe for now," she joked. "The one you need to worry about is my nana, my mum is a pussycat next to her." He gulped not really wanting to hear that.

"I'm not sure I want to ask."

"Let's just say she makes the Spanish Inquisition look like a walk in the park."

"Is it too late to back out?" He asked only half joking.

"Hey I'm sure you have some real doozies going to this work dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah you have a point," he said shaking his head and thinking about a few of the more difficult attendees. "But first things first, let's just focus on the Forbes interrogation."

"You make it sound so scary. Come on it's Christmas, you know the season of giving and goodwill."

"I suppose we'll wait and see," he mumbled wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Her phone rang again, the jaws theme sounding out this time.

"Oh what does my mother want now!"

"Should I be worried that you're comparing your mother to a killer shark?"

"Mainly just during the holidays. She has a tendency to get a little stressed about organising Christmas Eve dinner. Can you put her on speaker please; if I don't answer she'll probably hunt me down somehow."

"Caroline?"

"Hello to you too, mom," she answered, shaking her head at the lack of a proper greeting.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the way mom, I told you that. I'm just leaving Hobart in Indiana now so should be there in an hour at most."

"So you'll be passing through Gary then I assume?" She asked curiously. Caroline consulted the GPS for the nearest towns before answering. "Yes that's what the map says, should be passing through there in about ten minutes actually. Why what's happening in Gary?"

"There's a Christmas tree farm in Gary." Klaus looked at her mouthing the words Christmas tree farm.

"Well that's festive I suppose but we already have a Christmas tree right? I mean you always get your tree early."

"Yes well I think that's part of the problem, it's kind of dying."

"How does something kind of die?"

"I'm not in the mood for jokes, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes." Klaus had to stop himself from laughing. "Your grandmother has been staying with me the past week as you know and thought it would be a good idea to crank the heating up really high."

"Oh."

"Yes oh is right. The pine needles are browning; it's droopy and let's just say our tree doesn't look like what I'd envisaged for Christmas Eve dinner."

"Isn't it kind of short notice given dinner is in a few hours mom? And anyway what tree farm is going to have any left at this late stage?"

"Well, maybe you could be a good girl and find out for me. I mean isn't it the season for miracles?" She shot back obviously not impressed with her daughter's negativity.

"So assume I do find one how exactly am I going to strap it onto the car?" Klaus looked at Caroline thinking she must have been on a suicide mission arguing back with her stressed out mother.

"You're very resourceful when you want to be Caroline I'm sure you can work it out." She was about to object when Klaus sent her a look and mouthed.

"Don't poke the bear." Caroline covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Okay, mom, whatever you want."

"Oh that's wonderful, thanks sweetie." Her tone improved remarkably. "The Christmas tree farm in Gary is called Luers, I'll see you soon," she chirped disconnecting the call. Klaus couldn't believe her ambit of moods in that one short phone call.

"So, it looks like I know how to handle your mother better than you do."

"Yeah give her exactly what she wants." She rolled her eyes. "You realise it isn't that bad right? She's probably seen one brown pine needle and suddenly it's the biggest disaster since the Titanic."

"Oh come on where's your Christmas spirit?" He asked suddenly feeling quite content, it was nice to be part of something even if her mother sounded scary as hell. "This will be fun."

"Okay fun is not a word I would have used. You've obviously never done this before; my mom is a perfectionist, I mean talk about pressure."

"We'll work it out."

"Okay what have you done with the real Klaus?"

"I'm getting into supportive boyfriend mode," he laughed. "The Forbes family won't know what's hit them."


	5. O Christmas Tree

**December 24, 4:47pm: Gary, Indiana**

"Okay this is ridiculous," Klaus hissed as they looked from tree to tree.

"I thought this was going to be fun. That was the word you used right?"

"Yeah I had no idea what I was getting myself into. There are hardly any trees and what they have is pretty dismal," he groaned fingering the thin needles.

"What did I say?" She shivered pulling her trench coat around her tightly. Even though she'd now accessorised with her thick Chanel scarf and tan leather gloves it was still freezing.

"What do you want me to say I told you so?" He mimicked and she poked her tongue in his direction. "Yeah real mature Caroline."

"The only saving grace is that Indiana is one hour ahead of Illinois so we've got some extra time on our hands. Although I'm not sure that's going to help given what we have to work with here."

"Yeah the Christmas trees certainly don't look like the ones in the movies."

"Don't tell me you've never seen a real Christmas tree?" She asked in shock.

"Well yeah in the stores and stuff," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed. Caroline shook her head, the longer she travelled with Klaus the more she was discovering. She always complained about Christmas and her family but after hearing about his family life Caroline was beginning to think she was lucky. He pretty much had no parents and the relationship with his siblings sounded strange to say the least. Given all that she shouldn't have been surprised that he had never experienced a real Christmas. Caroline had to admit his enthusiasm about the tree was very cute but the defeated look on his face right now was anything but. For some reason it just made her that much more determined to get him a good tree. She scanned the surrounding area picking apart each tree in her head; too short, not enough needles, not green enough. This was hopeless.

"Excuse me can I help?" A male voice inquired breaking Caroline from her trance.

"I'm not sure anything can help." Klaus muttered. Caroline flashed the young guy her biggest smile.

"Don't mind the Grinch over here. We were after a Christmas tree obviously. Um preferably one that is about yea high, green and dense. Do you happen to have anything that might match that description?"

"Well we are at the end of the season so there's not that much available unfortunately."

"Yes I wouldn't usually get a tree on Christmas Eve it's just that my mother, who is super organised usually, did buy a tree but then my grandma decided to turn up the heating and now her tree is kind of wilted and she's sent me on this impossible errand and…"

"Woah, breathe Caroline," Klaus interrupted.

"Long story short her mother is not in the most Chrismassy of moods because of said dead tree and we desperately need to find something to impress the dragon."

"Are you calling my mother a dragon?" Caroline shot back.

"It's an endearment," he stuttered pathetically. "So any assistance would be much appreciated."

"Yes things can get extremely stressful this time of year," he smiled obviously amused by their story.

"Tell me about it."

"So how about that one?" He pointed to one about five metres away. Caroline looked at it closely, it certainly seemed like the best of a bad bunch.

"No that won't do, it's not tall enough." Klaus observed.

"Okay how about that tree? It's probably the tallest we've got left in stock," he gestured to another.

"Yes it's tall but not nearly full looking enough," Klaus criticised. Caroline gave the man a sweet smile then pulled Klaus to the side.

"Are you going to pick at everything?" She whispered. "You are worse than my mother."

"Which is exactly why I'm being this picky," he drawled. "Do you really think she would have been happy with either of those choices?"

"No but it doesn't look like there's much else to choose from here."

"Look I don't usually do this but you seem kind of desperate," he said making them look on in interest. "We actually have some other trees about ten minutes' drive from here over that ridge." Klaus looked at him curiously.

"Over the ridge?"

"Yes they're definitely what you'd call fresh; I can take you in my truck if you like?" He suggested pointing to it parked nearby.

"Well that sounds promising; your mother won't know what hit her," he grinned. "I'm Klaus by the way this is Caroline."

"I'm Jesus."

"You're who?" They both asked in surprise.

"My name is Jesus." Caroline thought if anyone was going to make a miracle happen it was someone names Jesus.

"Great let's get going," Klaus smiled pulling her towards the truck excitedly.

"So you folks aren't from around these parts I take it?" Jesus asked smiling at them as they traversed the snowy road.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked.

"You don't seem dressed for the environment I guess you could say," he said looking briefly at her tan Jimmy Choo boots.

"Well let's just say I didn't imagine the ensuing cross country adventure when I boarded a flight to Chicago yesterday," Caroline groaned. "We're from New York but trying to get to Chicago, to answer your question."

"That sounds about right." He nodded his eyes on the road. "So is this your first time meeting the folks?" Caroline was about to speak and dispel any ideas Jesus had before Klaus said.

"Yes it is so you can understand why we need the best Christmas tree ever," he smiled. "I need to make a great first impression."

"I'm not sure a tree is going to be enough," Jesus said.

"Probably but I need all the help I can get," he muttered. "Caroline's mother is let's just say…"

"You realise her daughter is in the car right now?" Caroline piped up.

"I was going to say Mrs Forbes has, um, very high standards."

"High standards?"

"Yes high standards, just like her precious daughter," Klaus added. "I mean you are dating me."

"There's that modesty I love," Caroline muttered feeling unusually comfortable with the whole fake boyfriend scenario.

"When I met my girlfriend's parents I thought her father was going to kill me."

"But yet you're alive to tell the tale," Klaus gulped.

"I am but I have to admit seeing his array of guns mounted on the lounge room wall was a little unsettling. As long as there are no guns I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Except that Mrs Forbes is a police officer." Jesus broke into laughter unable to stop himself.

"Good luck with that man." Jesus laughed.

"Here we are." Caroline looked out for the first time noticing they were in the middle of what seemed like a dark forest.

"Uh where are we?" She stuttered.

"Over the ridge, you said you wanted a good tree, you can't get any fresher than this," he said getting out of the driver's seat. "I just need to get my axe and we're ready to go."

"Did he just say axe?" Caroline murmured. "This is turning into one of those scary horror films. You know stuck in the middle of a forest with nowhere to go and a crazed maniac with an axe trying to kill us."

"Caroline your imagination is running wild," Klaus said quietly. "Jesus seems like a nice guy."

"Ahhh," Caroline cried as Jesus knocked on her window axe in hand and a smile on his face. "Yeah real nice. This is your fault with all those hitchhiker stories."

"It's going to be fine," Klaus said in a tone that didn't make Caroline feel very safe. "Come on." Caroline opened the door reluctantly.

"The best ones are just through that clearing."

"Clearing?" Caroline mouthed to Klaus who put his arm securely around her shoulders making her suddenly feel warm.

"You might want to be careful Caroline it's pretty slippery," Jesus warned taking another look at her high heels.

"Well I could just stay here then I guess," she suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"No you don't, if I'm going into the woods with a madman you're coming with me," Klaus whispered pulling her with him.

"Wow that's really romantic of you," she scoffed following him into god knows where. Caroline walked through the trees trying not to slip on the snow. She could feel herself falling a few times but Klaus was there holding her up and every time he did she felt a tiny jolt of electricity.

"Here we are," Jesus said turning around axe over his shoulder. "You wanted the best have a look at these." Caroline looked upward knowing he was right. Her mum would be very impressed. "So Klaus you want to give me a hand?" Klaus looked at Jesus his surprise evident.

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, I can't do this on my own. I figure out of the two of you you're probably my best bet."

"Hey!" Caroline objected. "I could chop down a tree; I mean how hard could it be?"

"Very." Jesus shot back. "Especially in high heels."

"Yeah fair enough, Klaus help him out." She waved her hands at him. Klaus regarded the tree trying to work out just how to do this.

"Now if you hold on here I'll start chopping okay?" Jesus instructed. Caroline smiled watching Klaus try to do something obviously so foreign to him.

"Are you having fun yet?" She giggled. Klaus shot her a dirty look and then went back to the job at hand. Caroline had to admit his concentration face was adorable. She watched him moving around the tree, even under his coat she could make out the muscles in his arms. She swallowed thinking how much she'd like them wrapped around her.

"Caroline!" She broke out of her trance at the sound of him calling her name. "A little help please? Throw us the rope." She picked it up from where Jesus had dropped it and threw it over watching as they wrapped it around the tree which amazingly enough was out of the ground. Klaus bent down fastening the rope and she couldn't help but make out his taut behind. She looked away again; Klaus Mikaelson was going to be the death of her.

"Love?" She heard looking up. "Don't think you're going to get out of lifting this." He may have had a great backside but he certainly was no prince charming.

"I see chivalry is well and truly dead," she snorted, grabbing onto a branch and pulling with everything she had. After what seemed like an eternity they made it out of the clearing heavy tree in hand and hauled it onto the truck. At least she was warmer now and could actually feel her toes due to all the exercise. Jesus, who had now put the axe away to Caroline's relief, was strapping the tree onto the back of the truck. She felt a little bad for thinking he was a psycho killer. Caroline walked around the other side of the truck not noticing the slippery patch of ice sending her flying into the air, Klaus was quick and grabbed onto her but it was too late as they both fell into the snow.

Her breath was ragged and Caroline knew it wasn't due to the fall but the fact that Klaus was on top of her, his face within inches of hers, his breath tickling her skin. He didn't move, his eyes boring into hers making her dizzy. Klaus touched her hair softly and ran his hand over her face, his index finger slowly grazing her cheek bone. Caroline felt like it was just the two of them all alone in the middle of the forest.

"Uh hem," Jesus coughed making them look up. "As much as I don't want to interrupt this lovely moment, I kind of need to get back to my girlfriend and family for Christmas Eve." Caroline and Klaus reluctantly separated. Caroline felt her head spinning as he helped her up from the ground, again she was pretty sure that it wasn't concussion but Klaus Mikaelson induced.

"Mmmm yeah of course," she stammered getting back into the truck. "Thanks for this Jesus, it truly is a miracle."

"I wouldn't go that far but I'm happy to help out two lovebirds," he said driving out of the woods Caroline looked downward not game to make eye contact with Klaus again.

* * *

"So, um, Jesus was nice," Klaus noted quietly as they drove. She'd relinquished her driving rights after the six foot tree was strapped on top.

"He was," she agreed looking at the road ahead. "Well here we are finally." Caroline noticed the welcome to Chicago sign flash past.

"Here we are," he repeated and she could detect the nervousness in his voice.

"If you don't want to do this I'll understand," Caroline murmured sensing some hesitation on his part.

"Why don't you want to do this?" Now they were almost at her house Caroline was beginning to think this wasn't a good idea. It was fine to deceive Tyler and her cousin but she really wasn't too sure about lying to her mother and grandma especially, they were her closest family after all. She had been so caught up in her revenge plot that all reason had flown out the window. Caroline would be kidding herself if their little moment in the woods didn't have something to do with her change of heart. When Klaus was lying on top of her something happened and Caroline wasn't quite sure what, all she knew was that it felt good.

She couldn't help but replay the moment in her mind wondering what might have happened if Jesus didn't interrupt them. If she let herself get caught up in this word of pretend Caroline could tell she was headed for heartbreak. Klaus wasn't the type of guy who had girlfriends and the sooner she realised that the better. Although given she'd promised to help him it would seem strange if she backed out now. All she needed to do was get through the next couple of days then life could go back to normal not to mention Klaus free.

"Oh of course," she stuttered. "I just wasn't sure if you'd changed your mind."

"Not after I cut down that tree and lugged it through the Indiana woods," he chuckled.

"Well to be fair it was actually Jesus that cut it down," she teased. "Although I'm pretty happy with the end result."

"So you think I'll make the right impression?"

"Well here's hoping," she said as her cell phone rang.

"Does that ever stop? At least it's not the jaws theme so we know it's not your mother again." Caroline rifled around her handbag and connected the call and placed the phone to her ear.

"I was going to call you back I promise."

"Yeah sure you were," Stefan replied wryly into the phone.

"I was. Let's just say I've had an eventful twenty-four hours in Indiana with limited cell phone reception."

"What the hell were you doing in Indiana?"

"It's a very long story, Stefan." she drawled looking at Klaus.

"Well that's good to hear; maybe you can fill me in on the way from the airport."

"What? Which airport?"

"I believe the one in Chicago is called O'Hare, unless things have changed since I lived here?" He said sarcastically. "I spoke to Mrs F and she told me you were on your way, I figured you could swing by and pick me up."

"I thought you were spending Christmas in Cabo?" She asked as Klaus looked on curiously.

"Well that's before Tessa decided she'd prefer to spend Christmas without me."

"Ouch."

"That's one way of describing it. So I figure we've got at least a half hour to swap stories." She smiled thinking about what a great friend he was and how he didn't deserve that. "I know how crazy your mum gets on Christmas Eve so this way I can get a catch up in beforehand," she laughed thinking how well he knew her.

"I guess we could pick you up," she offered, looking towards Klaus.

"We?" He asked incredulously. "Oh is this the boyfriend you told me about." The last time they spoke, a few weeks earlier, she'd told him briefly about Sam.

"Mmmm, something like that," she said distractedly. "Okay I'll see you at the domestic arrivals in about ten minutes."

"Can't wait, Care," he said affectionately and she almost cried she was that excited to see him.

"So, how is Stefan?" He asked his disapproving tone not lost on her.

"He's at the airport, which happens to be on our way. I couldn't really say no Klaus."

"No he is your bestie after all."

"Exactly." She smiled. "Thanks." He nodded as the car descended into silence again. Caroline felt a knot forming in her stomach realising their act was about to begin for real. For some reason though she didn't feel that good about it.

* * *

Stefan!" She cried enveloping him in her arms. He felt just as good as she remembered. "It's been way too long." He pulled back flashing his dimples at her.

"You can say that again. So is there any reason you have a massive Christmas tree strapped to your roof?"

"That's a long…"

"Story yeah I figured, although I'm pretty sure it has something to do with your mom," he laughed placing his bag in the trunk and climbing into the back seat. "So it's um, Simon right?" Stefan asked obviously searching his memory.

"Klaus actually." Stefan mouthed the word Klaus at her.

"Yes, that's what I told you when we spoke on the phone remember?"

"Oh okay," he replied obviously unconvinced. "So uh Klaus what is it that you do?"

"He works in the art industry," Caroline answered on his behalf.

"Really?" He asked curiously looking between them. "So how did you two meet?"

"Through work." Klaus blurted out the same time as Caroline answered.

"At a party."

"Oh so it was a work type party?" Stefan asked his face breaking into a grin.

"Yes at a work party," Caroline stumbled thinking they hadn't worked out the most important part of their plan. They really were novices at this pretend relationship thing.

"Interesting so you met at a work party and that was when?"

"Five months ago," She replied.

"Four months ago," he guessed at the same time.

"Men! They never remember anniversaries," she groaned trying to cover her tracks.

"Okay, if you're going to convince anyone you're a couple you are going to have to get your stories straight," Stefan said shaking his head.

"What do you mean Stefan?" Caroline replied feebly.

"Oh come on Caroline you are the worst liar, I should know after all this time. Your voice gets all high pitched and squeaky." Caroline rolled her eyes thinking how transparent she must have been given Katherine accused her of the same thing earlier that day.

"Yeah it does get pitchy," Klaus said unable to keep the act up any longer.

"You sold me out!" 

"You did that all on your own, love," he chuckled. "I'm the fake boyfriend, nice to meet you, mate," he confirmed, greeting Stefan properly.

"You too, you're not a, um, professional are you?" He mumbled.

"A professional what?" Caroline asked turning around to face her best friend.

"I think he's asking if I'm a male escort," Klaus concluded in amusement.

"You really think I'd do that, Stef?"

"Hey I remember all those chick flicks you used to make me watch where the girl is trying to make some guy jealous by bringing in an expert. I mean art industry, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means art industry. Heard of Christies before?"

"And how exactly did you meet then?" He asked. "And I'm talking about the true story."

"After our flight from New York was grounded in Indianapolis he pushed in while I was finding out our flight was cancelled."

"Only because your whinging was taking so long, princess."

"Then he stole my hire car."

"I did not steal you hire car. It's not my fault you were too busy dreaming about yours truly and slept in, love," he joked.

"Anyway I was nice enough to give you a ride."

"Is that what you call crashing into a paddock full of cows?" She snorted

"Only because you were distracting me with whiny chick music. Turns out Caroline here loves Miley," he groaned looking at Stefan in the rear vision mirror who was equally unimpressed.

"We did manage to get to the nearest town and find a mechanic."

"After riding in a truck full of chickens," Stefan howled with laughter obviously knowing about her fear.

"Grumpy did get the car fixed though," Klaus said making Stefan wonder just who that was. "Then we were on our way to Chicago when…"

"Mother decided her tree was dead and we needed to track down a new one." Caroline finished his sentence.

"That's when we ended up in an Indiana forest with a guy with an axe called Jesus," Klaus laughed.

"He did get us the best tree." Caroline said smiling at Klaus. "Then you called."

"Well by the sounds of that bickering not to mention the cute way you finish each other's sentences you might be able to do this acting thing." Caroline looked at Klaus her face heating up slightly at his observations. "However if you are going to convince anyone, including Mama Forbes, you need to work on your act," he noted. "You do realise she interrogates people for a living?"

"Great way to make me even more nervous." Caroline gulped.

"Look I'm more than willing to help, anything to get back at this douche Tyler," Stefan added. "But we need to start on this first meeting story if you're going to have any chance."

"Well what do you suggest?" Caroline asked wondering what she'd gotten herself into.


	6. Home for the Holidays

**December 24, 6:03pm Chicago, Illinois**

"Okay this is going to be fine; there is nothing to worry about because we have our stories straight and…" Caroline babbled as Klaus and Stefan listened on in interest.

"It will be fine as soon as you stop rambling and give the game away Forbes," Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you have a home to go to Stefan?" She shot back.

"Hey my family and I have been coming here for Christmas Eve for ever, something you seem to have conveniently forgotten."

"Yeah why do we invite you again?"

"Children break it up," Klaus interrupted listening to their exchange. When he'd heard about Stefan Klaus wasn't so sure what to make of his and Caroline's friendship. After experiencing it first hand for the past hour he was pretty sure it was completely platonic, they were almost like siblings. Something which made Klaus feel better, although he wasn't sure why it upset him in the first place. "It would probably help if someone rang the doorbell; my hands are kind of full." Klaus said his voice muffled through the pine needles. "You know a little assistance wouldn't go astray."

"We talked about this Klaus; you need to give her the tree so she knows it came from you. Talk about a great first impression."

"I seem to recall being in that dark, cold forest too," Caroline muttered under her breath.

"Well if you want to hold it sweetheart be my guest."

"Enough," Stefan said silencing them both and ringing the doorbell. They waited for what seemed like an eternity to Klaus although it probably had something to do with both the tense situation and the weight of the massive Christmas tree.

"Caroline!" Her grandmother cried opening the door, her face lighting up excitedly. From what he could tell through the pine needles, she looked like a sweet, little, old lady. Klaus had no idea what Caroline was talking about. "Merry Christmas." She pulled Caroline in for a big hug. "It's so good to see you darling."

"You've got to watch that one," Stefan murmured to him before joining in.

"Nana!"

"Stefan Salvatore, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she said peering at him curiously. "I still can't believe you chose San Francisco over us."

"You know if I had a choice I'd be back in Chicago, nana," he smiled.

"We have a lot of catching up to do it's been so long. I want to hear all about your love life," Nana said.

"Excellent," he muttered under his breath knowing her hearing wasn't as good as it had been. "I can't wait Nana."

"My what a big tree you have there," she noticed, glancing upwards as it dwarfed her, obviously not noticing Klaus. "We already have a tree though dear."

Klaus shook his head wondering what he'd gotten himself into. "Ah nana, this is Klaus," Caroline said ignoring her last comment.

"What is Klaus?" She asked looking at her granddaughter inquisitively. "Don't tell me you named the tree?"

"No this is Klaus," Stefan said pulling the tree away from him realising his plan hadn't really worked all that well.

"Mrs Forbes." Klaus greeted her, a hint of anxiety in his voice. He'd never done the whole meet the family thing and even though it was fake he still felt nervous.

"Who's Mrs Forbes?" She asked looking at him for the first time. "Is my daughter here?" Klaus realised he'd forgotten to ask what her surname was in the flurry of activity. They weren't off to the best start.

"He means you, nana," Caroline mumbled. "This is my boyfriend, Klaus."

"Your boyfriend?" She asked looking him up and down curiously.

"Her boyfriend," Klaus reiterated thinking maybe her hearing was that bad. "It's nice to meet you." He was careful not to use her name given he had no idea what it actually was.

"So can we maybe come inside nana? It's freezing out here," Caroline said pushing inside Stefan and the giant tree close behind.

"So what kind of a name is Klaus?" Her nana asked looking at him seriously, standing in the doorway so he couldn't get past.

"It's short for Niklaus," he stuttered not expecting the question.

"Is that your full name?" She asked staring him down menacingly.

"It's uh Niklaus Mikaelson."

"So that posh accent is…?"

"British."

"Date of birth?"

"Um, it's March 17, 1985."

"A Pisces hey?" She asked looking him up and down curiously. "Caroline is a Libra."

"Really?" He asked not quite sure what that meant, Klaus had never believed much in astrology.

"Yes really, it's actually a good pairing," she said. "What do you do?"

"I'm uh in the art industry." She looked like such a sweet old lady but this woman was full-on to say the least.

"Don't tell me you paint a few spots on canvas and call it art?" She asked raising one of her grey eyebrows. He had to stop himself from laughing, like grandmother like granddaughter.

"Something like that." he said not brave enough to fight back with her feisty grandmother.

"So I take it you have a Green Card then to live in the States?"

"Yes."

"Good don't want you using my granddaughter for a green card, you know I've seen movies about that."

"No ma'am," he said deciding he needed to stop the interrogation. "So what's your name then?" She baulked a little surprised by him turning the tables on her questioning.

"Uh it's Audrey, Audrey James."

"So Audrey, how old are you?" He noticed her shock expression thinking that was either going to work in his favour or fall really flat, he was hoping it would be the first.

"I'm sixty-five."

"Sixty-five really?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Give or take ten years," she said a sly smile returning to her face. "I'm a Scorpio."

"So let me guess Scorpios are direct, opinionated, intimidating…"

"Don't forget extremely loyal," she added. "Especially when it comes to my family, so you hurt Caroline then you'll have me to deal with, understand?"

"Perfectly." He smiled. "Now is there any chance I can come inside before I get frostbite?"

"How about some eggnog?" She smiled standing aside so he could come inside. "I might have spiked it with some rum."

"Doesn't it usually have brandy in it anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I thought we needed to spice some things up a bit," she said knowingly. "Plus there's only so much of Caroline's mother I can take at this time of year." She laughed heartily putting Klaus at ease. He was beginning to really like her nana and for some reason was really looking forward to Christmas.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked coming over to him, her face deadly serious. "You were out there for a while."

"Yes except for the frostbite," he joked. "Your grandma is great by the way." Her face softened.

"You think?"

"I think." He smiled. "It's okay Caroline, just calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"You haven't met my mother yet," she muttered as the woman herself entered the room. Klaus took in her blonde hair and blue eyes, not missing the resemblance. "Merry Christmas, mom." Caroline said pulling her into an embrace.

"Mmmmm yes, Merry Christmas to you too, dear," she said patting her on the back quickly. "So did you bring the tree?"

"Uh yes we did," she said pulling back and looking at her mother. "Actually it was Klaus who found you such a good one." She looked over at the tree then him, her eyes boring holes into him.

"That's great honey, but who is Klaus?" She asked sizing him up and Klaus suddenly felt scared.

"I'm um Klaus," he explained, reaching forward to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Forbes."

"And you are?"

"My boyfriend, mom, I told you about him remember?" She said softly.

"I thought his name was Sam or Stuart or something," she said peering at him closely.

"No it's Klaus," she corrected, her voice wobbling slightly as she looked between the two.

"Mrs F you don't look a day over thirty-five." Stefan stepped in obviously trying to ease the tension.

"I've haven't missed that apparent humour, Stefan," she drawled enveloping him in a hug. "Although it is good to see you."

Klaus looked on enviously wishing he had the same rapport with Caroline's mother, although given it was all an act he was surprised he cared so much. Ever since their almost kiss in the woods Klaus had been unnerved. He couldn't deny their chemistry and he was worried that if he stayed around too long there would be consequences. Consequences he wasn't prepared to entertain. Klaus had to remember they had a clear task, Christmas Eve dinner at the Forbes residence followed by his work dinner the next day. Then they went their separate ways so anything else wasn't important. He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

"So um do you want us to put up the new tree Mrs Forbes?" Klaus asked.

"Oh yes that would be good," she replied turning to look at Caroline. "The guests will be arriving in an hour, so if you can set that up it would be great. Feel free to put your things upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Caroline asked her voice squeaking slightly.

"Yes, don't tell me you forgot where your bedroom is Caroline?"

"Uh yes I know that. I just thought you'd want us to stay in separate rooms."

"I think you two are adult enough to share a room." Klaus looked up his eyes locking with hers.

"Ah yes of course."Klaus was prepared to act like a couple he just wasn't sure he was ready to share a bed because he didn't think he could trust himself to behave with Caroline so close.

"Well the guests will be here in about an hour so we need to hustle," her mother said racing off towards the kitchen without a backwards glance. Klaus was a little concerned about her lack of parental concern. Not that he was complaining about escaping the interrogation.

"I'll um show you my room," she murmured leading him up the stairs. He had to look away as her cute backside wiggled mounting the stairs. She really was going to be his undoing; Klaus closed his eyes trying to calm his arousal. This was an arrangement, nothing more, and the sooner he realised that the better. They walked into the second room on the left, Klaus took in the light blue walls and white furniture. Photos of Caroline and her friends littered the walls, he recognised Stefan and the brunette he figured was Katherine.

"So this is your room."

"It is," she replied looking around. "It brings back so many memories."

"I'll bet it does," he said fingering a photo of her in a crown. "You were in pageants?"

"I was, feels like a lifetime ago now." She grinned looking at another photo from Junior High with her and Katherine making funny faces at the camera.

"I assume that's the Katherine." He smiled.

"The one and only," she sighed and Klaus could tell he missed her.

"I, um, hope you don't mind me sharing with you." He gulped thinking about the long night ahead.

"Oh course not. I mean we've spent pretty much the last twenty-four hours together, so I'm sure we can manage it."

"Yeah sure I mean it's just an arrangement."

"Exactly." She agreed quietly. "We can do this, unless you snore of course, because if that's the case I might have to kill you in your sleep."

"No, as long as you don't talk in your sleep because I may have to do the same beforehand," he promised. "So your mom, she seems kind of…"

"Distracted?"

"Yeah, I guess I was expecting some kind of interrogation."

"I was too," she admitted. "We probably shouldn't complain, I mean it's obvious she has other things on her mind."

"Other things I'm extremely glad for. So how are you doing?"

"Me?" She asked obviously confused looking at him. "I'm okay."

"I was just curious because you don't seem okay," he shared wondering if he was being too honest given they didn't actually know each other that well.

"Well I'm okay. Let's just get through this next day and everything should be fine."

"As you wish," he said his cell phone starting to ring. He looked at the screen rolling his eyes thinking about the forthcoming phone call. Given it was Christmas Klaus thought it was probably best to answer.

"I'm just going to wash up before dinner," Caroline said leaving so he could have his privacy as Klaus connected the call.

"How are you brother?"

"I was better before Rebekah lied to me about your being at Christmas Eve dinner."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with sister dear's plot to get you to dinner," he argued. "Anyway Kol will be there too."

"Something to look forward to then," he muttered. "I'm already on my way so I suppose I should make an appearance."

"Well that's very Christmassy of you Elijah and here I thought you were Scrooge. I'm surprised you're not chained to your desk right now."

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are that bad."

"I love my job but not enough to make it my entire life."

"Really? So besides your job, what else exactly do you have going on in your life, Niklaus?" Klaus shook his head wondering how the conversation had led them here.

"I have plenty, at least I go out and have fun every once in a while."

"Yes what's the name of your current distraction? It was a blonde by the name of Camille I seem to recall."

"She was like last month," he drawled surprised his brother's memory was that good. She had been a fun bed mate for about five minutes but was completely boring outside the bedroom and as soon as he could break things off he did.

"Oh so who's in the running for Miss December then?" For some reason Caroline flashed through his mind. Given this was all an act he had no idea why the feisty blonde was plaguing his every thought.

"Ah no one."

"Well I've heard differently."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Rebekah mentioned you were in Chicago with some woman."

"Wow you can barely be in the same room together on a holiday but yet you've managed to have a conversation about my love life."

"Well it's probably one of the more interesting topics, Niklaus, you know how Rebekah can go on about most things."

"Look not that it's any of your business but I'm in Chicago for work. What's with the interrogation?"

"Working at Christmas, interesting, seems like you and I aren't that different at all, Niklaus," he drawled. "I hope that you are at least going to have a break tonight." Klaus immediately felt bad. His relationship with his siblings wasn't that bad and he did love them in his own way but they had a tendency to rub each other the wrong way.

"I am actually." He smiled thinking about Caroline yet again. "I hope dinner with Rebekah isn't too bad."

"I'm not holding my breath. Merry Christmas, Niklaus."

"Merry Christmas, big brother." He disconnected feeling a slight twinge, not familiar with the feeling. Was he actually feeling sad about not being with his family? Surely not. He shook his head realising Caroline and her family were doing strange things to him. He took one glance in the mirror and checked his appearance then walked out of the room to go and decorate a Christmas Tree. Something he never thought he'd be doing twenty-four hours earlier.

* * *

"So what do you want me to do?" Klaus asked curiously looking at Stefan.

"Well this is what we call a Christmas tree and see these baubles over here they are decorations." 

"Anyone ever told you what a comedian you are?" He groaned picking up a silver bauble and placing it on a branch. He had to admit his tree looked pretty impressive, not that he was biased or anything.

"All the time. Sorry, I think nana's eggnog is taking effect."

"I'm not surprised given there's rum and brandy in it."

"That would explain it," he giggled. "I needed something to take the edge off given Nana's grilling about my love life before."

"Yeah that's got to suck."

"Well given I thought I'd be lying on a beach in Cabo right now it does kind of suck."

"You're probably better off without her, mate," he said thinking girls were more trouble than they were worth.

"Yep I guess another one bites the dust," he replied taking another sip. "This is really good eggnog Nana." Stefan clinked glasses with her. Klaus thought he should stay away from the eggnog given the job he had to do tonight.

"Ah Klaus?" A voice called out and he was surprised to see Caroline's mom gesturing to him from the kitchen door. "Can you help me with something please?" Klaus felt his stomach drop, surely this was the interrogation he was waiting for.

"Sure, Mrs Forbes," he said giving Stefan an anxious look before walking into the kitchen. As he opened the door the delicious smells wafted around him. One thing he was looking forward to was the food unlike the grilling before it.

"So, Klaus." She started regarding him curiously. "You're going out with my daughter." She said more like a statement than a question.

"I am." He gulped wondering where this was headed.

"I must say I was surprised she brought you home for Christmas after everything that happened with her last boyfriend." He nodded unsure of what to say. "Do you know about that?"

"I do, Caroline has been very honest and upfront with me about that," he explained, thinking that much was true.

"So you know how hurt and upset she was then?'

"Yes of course," he said sincerely. "No one deserves to have that happen to them especially such a kind and caring person like Caroline, Mrs Forbes."

"You seem to care a lot about my daughter." She noted looking at him closely. "You haven't known each other very long though."

"About five months," he said, practicing their story. "What's that saying? Life is not about the number of breaths you take, it's the moments that take your breath away."

"That's a pretty saying. I hope that you mean it Klaus."

"I do, Mrs Forbes."

"Good because I love my daughter very much and the worst thing that can happen as a parent is seeing your daughter absolutely miserable," she said sadly. "The worst part is that I have to have him here for dinner tonight which is only going to open old wounds I suspect."

"I know you are worried and to be honest I'm pretty sure Caroline would have been a few months ago but things have changed for the better," he promised. "She is moving on with her life and I hope that somehow I've had something to do with that." Klaus felt slightly guilty saying she'd moved on when he wasn't sure she had. All he wanted to do was reassure her mother who seemed very worried about her daughter.

"I know but that boy hurt her so much and I will not see her go through that again." She seemed to be holding back tears and Klaus could sense the protective mother vibe and see the love shining in her eyes. Suddenly Klaus felt really bad for deceiving her with the whole scenario but it was too late in their plan to back out now. He just hoped she would understand. He smiled at her sweetly.

"I have no intention of hurting your daughter. We may not have known each other that long but she is very special to me, Mrs Forbes."

"Please Klaus, call me Liz," she smiled holding his gaze before turning her attention to a pot boiling on the stove. "Oh not the green beans!" She ran over to rescue the beans while Klaus watched on thinking how quickly she liked to change the subject. He took the opportunity to sneak out of the kitchen hoping that meant the interrogation was over, for now at least.

"There you are." Caroline exclaimed. "I've been stuck here with the two drunks," she said gesturing towards Stefan and her nana.

"Oh leave him alone he's just been dumped," Klaus said defending Stefan, who he'd actually come to like in a short space of time.

"So what's her excuse?" She asked wryly pointing to her nana.

"Not too sure but you have to admit she's pretty entertaining." He laughed. "If anything is going to ease the tension tonight surely it's your drunk nana."

"Let's hope. I uh hope my mom wasn't too annoying."

"No." He smiled thinking back to their conversation. "She loves you a lot and is just looking out for you."

"You wouldn't know it seeing as the Christmas demon seems to have possessed her and she's barely said two words to me since I arrived."

"Well that's not the impression I just got. Look the reason she's acting crazier than usual is that she's worried for you."

"What do you mean worried for me?"

"I mean she's worried about what effect Tyler coming will have on you so I think she's over compensating with all the details for tonight."

"I suppose that makes sense," she conceded. "I probably should go in there and reassure her that I'm not going to break into a million pieces at dinner."

"Yeah that's a good idea." He smiled. "You have a really great family Caroline, it's obvious they care, you're very lucky."

"I know. Although I must say I'm a little disappointed they didn't give you a harder time," she teased poking him in the chest playfully.

"Well they were obviously swayed by my natural charm and personality."

"I'm sure that was it," she groaned rolling her eyes, about to walk into the kitchen. "Uh Klaus I just want to say thank you for doing this, you don't know how much it means to me." Klaus looked downward scared he might lose himself in her blue eyes if he wasn't too careful. She seemed to have some kind of spell over him he was discovering.

"I think I do," he murmured. "And just so you know I'm more than happy to help." Klaus didn't have to lie because he knew it was true. For some reason he felt happier than he had in a long time."Now I better get back to this tree decorating before nana and Stefan sabotage it." Klaus smiled thinking how secretly excited he was about a Christmas tree.


	7. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**December 24, 7:23pm Chicago, Illinois**

Looking at her reflection in the mirror Caroline smoothed down her hair and took a deep breath. She was upstairs trying to prepare herself for the night ahead, if that was at all possible. After hearing what Klaus said about her mom Caroline had gone into the kitchen determined to allay her fears about dinner with Tyler. All in all she thought she'd done a pretty good job of convincing her even if she still wasn't completely okay with everything.

_"Mom, I don't think the turkey is going to cook faster because you're watching it," she said to her mother who was watching the oven door with avid interest._

_"Trust me Caroline it works every time," she insisted, finally tearing her eyes away from the oven. "Shouldn't you be decorating my new tree?"_

_"I think Klaus, Stefan and Nana have that under control." She smiled thinking about him trying to rein in the drunks._

_"I'm not really sure your grandmother has anything under control," Liz muttered. Caroline thought she was probably right at the moment given all the eggnog she'd consumed._

_"I'll go out in a minute," she said rolling her eyes at her mother's ability to gloss over the real issues. "I just wanted to see how you are going?"_

_"Oh I'm fine, darling," she said, looking around the kitchen distractedly. "Well there was almost an incident with the green beans but I saved them just in time."_

_"I didn't mean about cooking, I mean about the dinner."_

_"What do you mean the dinner?"_

_"I mean the family coming over," she prodded._

_"Well of course I'm fine with everyone coming over."_

_"How about Tyler?" She murmured watching her mother's eyes widen in shock at her mentioning him._

_"Well I have to admit I would prefer he and your cousin weren't coming but I have your Aunt Jane to think about."_

_"Of course you do," she said quickly taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Mom I'm okay you know."_

_"Really?" She asked joining her daughter at the table and placing her hand over Caroline's._

_"Yes really," she promised. "Look I won't deny what they did hurt me but that was months ago and the best thing for everyone, me included, is to move on."_

_"Probably easier said than done Caroline."_

_"Yes and I'd be lying if I said seeing them again wouldn't conjure up a whole lot of bad memories." Her mother's head creased into a frown._ _"But so much has happened since then, I've moved on."_

_"With Klaus?" She smiled slyly._

_"Well yes, with Klaus."_

_"You haven't known him very long though, Caroline."_

_"No I haven't, but I knew Tyler for years and look how well that turned out," she said the sarcasm evident._

_"That's true," she agreed. "I have to admit from what I know of him so far he seems to really like you."_

_"Really?" Caroline asked curiously thinking he must be one good actor. "What did he say?"_

_"He told me what a kind and caring person he thinks you are and that you're very special to him." Caroline inhaled sharply at first caught up in his sweet words. Then she exhaled remembering it was all an act, something that she had to admit felt quite deflating._

_It had only been about twenty-four hours but Caroline knew there was something between them. She knew they definitely had a spark but whether it was just a sexual attraction or something more she wasn't quite sure. Their moment in the woods had completely thrown her and she didn't know what to make of it. In the car afterwards she had been very quiet silently processing what happened, although it had been a few hours since and she still had no idea. He had been quiet too and Caroline wished she knew what he was thinking. Caroline had forced herself to stop thinking about him because after all it was just an act so it didn't matter in the end. They would go their separate ways soon and she'd never see Klaus Mikaelson again._

_"He's a nice guy once you get to know him, mom."_

_"Well he's made an okay first impression, which is hard to do." She chuckled. "Remember the first time I met Tyler?"_

_"You were relentless with your interrogation." She smiled. "Maybe somehow your first impression with him was right."_

_"Did you just say I was right?" She joked putting her arm around Caroline and squeezing her tightly._

_"Don't get too excited, mom."_

_"Well maybe I'll be right this time too," she murmured and Caroline felt her heart sink slightly knowing that wasn't true. She suddenly felt bad lying to her mother and wanted to make sure she wouldn't get too attached to him._

_"Honestly mom I'm going into this with my eyes wide open," she reassured her. "Not everything turns out but I think after what I've been through I'll be okay with that."_

_"Good. I guess it's true what they say about what hurts us only makes us stronger." She smiled tears gathering in her eyes._

_"Why are you crying?" She asked as tears pricked her eyes as well._

_"These are happy tears," she explained. "It was hard to lose your dad all those years ago but it has definitely made me tougher, for the better."_

_"It has." Caroline smiled rubbing her nose against hers. "It's better to have loved and lost then…"_

_"Never loved before." Liz smiled pulling her daughter in for a warm hug which seemed to go on forever, not that Caroline was complaining. "Now sweetie as much as I love you get out of here before the gravy gets lumpy." Caroline shook her head at the re-emergence of the Christmas demon._

_"We can't have that," she teased giving her one last kiss on the cheek. "It's good to be home, mom."_

Caroline had to stop herself from crying again after that moment. She always missed her dad that bit more at this time of year and as much as she hated to admit it, it was good she'd had some other distractions to keep her mind off him. She shook her head determined not to make her mascara run given the guests were due any minute.

She twirled around inspecting her Christmas outfit hoping it would do the job, which was of course to make Tyler realise just what he was missing. Her Stella McCartney, fitted, red dress with its scooped neckline and three quarter sleeves just skimmed her knees and she'd accessorised with her favourite Tiffany's necklace. Her first thought as she checked herself out at every angle was what he would think of her outfit and for some reason the first person's face to enter her mind wasn't Tyler's. It was the annoying but equally as charming British guy she'd been forced to spend the last twelve hours with.

Before she could tell herself off for having such untoward thoughts her cell rang interrupting the moment. She looked at the screen and smiled as she connected. "Weren't you going to call me?"

"I was but then I had to go to a Christmas tree farm in Indiana, pick up Stefan from the airport, then do the whole awkward meet the family ritual with Klaus."

"I'm sorry what exactly did I miss and I'm not at all interested in why you needed a Christmas tree, although that has Liz written all over it." Caroline smiled thinking how well Katherine knew her family.

"Stefan decided to come back to Chicago for Christmas because Tessa dumped him before they could go to Cabo."

"Oh poor, Stef," she sympathised before continuing. "As much as I love him I'm really not interested in that part either, Forbes." Katherine always liked to get straight to the point.

"Well Klaus and I sort of decided that we'd pretend he was my boyfriend to…"

"Piss off Tyler and the slut?" She guessed. "Now that's a great plan if I've heard one. Why am I just hearing about this?"

"Well we only decided about four hours ago, Kat," she said rolling her eyes; her friend hated being left out.

"I seem to recall you bitching about Klaus only about eight hours ago, what exactly happened in the meantime?"

"Nothing happened."

"I know what happened, you slept with him!" She cried. "I'm so proud of you right now honey."

"No I did not sleep with him!"

"Mmmm, I think the lady doth protest too much," Katherine countered obviously just trying to annoy her. "Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, Care, I mean all that good British goodness, what a waste."

"You've never even met him," she groaned.

"I may have consulted google at the airport," she replied. "And I have to say the looks definitely match the sexy accent." Caroline groaned she really shouldn't have been surprised Katherine had looked him up.

"Anyway back to your original question," she drawled trying to get her friend back on track. "There was an opportunity and it was too good to ignore."

"I can see how it benefits you but how exactly does this help Klaus?" She asked curiously. "Unless he just wants to get in your pants because I wouldn't be surprised after our chat before."

"He has a work dinner tomorrow night and apparently his boss would consider him more promotional material if he had a girlfriend, if you know what I mean."

"Interesting," she murmured. "So I assume this little plan means you get to kiss and do all the other fun things?"

"Katherine you really need to get some if you're this interested in my love life."

"I have a life thank you very much," she shot back. "Remember thirty year-old banker Adam, six foot two, blue eyes and those amazing bedroom skills?"

"That was like five weeks ago. I think someone is losing their touch," Caroline said knowing that would most definitely get her best friend off her case.

"I have been busy, you know working," she spluttered defensively. "Anyway I'm sure it won't be too long given all the Christmas cheer going around."

"I don't doubt that, Kat." She shook her head knowing her next conquest wouldn't be too far away.

"So what did nana think of Klaus?"

"She questioned him a little but I honestly think she was too drunk to care," Caroline giggled.

"Nana's been spiking the eggnog again hey?"

"You know her too well."

"I'm almost jealous, nana and I have had some good times over the years," Katherine mused. "I can't believe your mom still lets her get away with it given how OCD she is."

"I don't think she can be bothered fighting and at least it keeps nana busy during dinner preparation. Anyway she has Stefan to keep her company this year; they're both a little tipsy right now."

"Now that I would pay to see." She laughed. "So what did Liz think of the new boyfriend, did she give him the usual interrogation?"

"Not as much as I was expecting," she murmured.

"Don't tell me she actually liked him?"

"I have no idea, Klaus seems to think it's just his natural charm that won her over."

"Well it was certainly something." Caroline heard a knock at the door and before she knew it she was looking at his gorgeous smirk trying not to imagine his crimson lips over hers. Damn Katherine Pierce getting her all riled up. Klaus had changed into a suit and blue shirt which only brought out his eyes.

"Hey Kat, I've got to get down to dinner."

"Okay give the fam my best including two timing Tyler and the slut, and by that I mean scratch out her big doe eyes and knee him where it hurts." Caroline giggled unable to help herself. It was like Katherine could sense just how stressed she was.

"Will do," she disconnected and stood up from the bed smoothing down her dress and avoiding his gaze. "So how's the tree?" She finally asked making eye contact. Klaus was silent his eyes roaming over her body taking in each and every curve. She looked at her outfit worried about her appearance all of a sudden.

"What's, um, wrong?" He continued to stare this time finally averting his gaze up to her face. She self-consciously touched her face worried her lipstick was smudged. "Okay I don't think you've ever been so quiet."

"It's nothing." He finally spoke his voice raspy. "You look beautiful Caroline." She immediately felt her face flush hoping she wasn't the same shade as her dress.

"Thanks," she whispered unable to look directly in his eyes after such a comment. "That idiot will definitely regret his stupid decision."

"Thank you," she uttered unable to say anything else.

"You really need to stop thanking me, love," he teased. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Let me guess you've been testing the eggnog?" She asked wondering what had gotten into Klaus all of a sudden.

"Maybe one glass. Nana and Stefan practically force fed me, I couldn't really say no."

"Sure you did. Actually one of those would be pretty good right now."

"Well what are we waiting for?" He smiled holding out his arm old fashionably. "My tree by the way looks absolutely fantastic if I do say so myself."

"Modest as always. I was there too remember and from what I recall Jesus actually picked the tree."

"Did you help cut it down sweetheart?" He baulked as they walked down the staircase.

"I dragged that thing through the woods," she muttered.

"But you didn't decorate it," he said gesturing towards the living room.

"Now that is a Christmas tree," Caroline looked across the room taking in the sight before her. The tree was dotted with silver, red and gold baubles and white twinkle lights, Caroline smiled feeling the Christmas spirit finally take hold. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Eggnog, sweetie?" Nana chuckled passing her a glass.

"Thanks nana," she replied taking the glass and drinking the creamy liquid, the burning from the alcohol making her cough. "Wow this is..."

"Intense." Stefan smiled placing his arm around Caroline. "I love Christmassss."

"That's uh good, Stef." She smiled glad to have her best friend around even if he was slurring his words

"Well it looks like the party started while I was gone," Liz said coming into the room. "Now that is a Christmas tree. Thanks Klaus."

"Yes it is nice." Klaus replied proudly puffing out his chest, Caroline had to admit he was pretty adorable. "Although my lovely partner here helped." He said placing his arm around her and making Caroline feel warm and dizzy from his touch. She took another sip of the eggnog thinking it would help calm her but realised it was just adding to her light headedness.

"Eggnog Mrs F?" Stefan asked holding up his glass.

"I think you've had more than enough for me Stefan," she replied rolling her eyes at her mother. "I might need to be sober to serve up Christmas Dinner."

"Katherine says Merry Christmas to everyone by the way, she just called."

"It certainly won't be the same without her here," Liz joked. "I'm never sure who is the worst influence on whom, Katherine or your grandma."

"Oh I do love that Katherine, reminds me of when I was young," Nana said.

"On that note, there's some cranberry sauce that needs to be checked." Liz shook her head at her mother and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"Liked to play the field hey, nana?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Oh did I?" She mused taking a sip. "I had so many boyfriends on the go when I was younger, it was sometimes hard to keep track."

"I thought grandpa was your true love," Caroline piped up not sure she wanted to hear about her grandma's love life.

"Oh he was dear but let's just say it took a few turkeys to realise that. Something you would know all about." She laughed. "I definitely like this one much better than the last." Nanna giggled looking at Klaus.

"Someone needs to cut her off," Caroline hissed.

"I don't know I think nana has a point." Klaus agreed placing his hands on her shoulders making her freeze. "I am pretty amazing."

"Oh p-uh-lease," she groaned. "There's that ego I've missed so much." She looked at him noticing he was doing the same thing.

"You secretly love my ego," he smirked his eyes not leaving hers. She found herself stuck for words, why did he have this effect on her? All she wanted to do was pull him towards her and kiss those irresistible lips. The doorbell rang breaking them out of their trance, Caroline was almost annoyed at the interruption.

"I'll get it," Nana cried dancing towards the door. Caroline felt her stomach drop wondering who was behind the door. Klaus squeezed her hand sensing her dread. She actually was pretty happy to have him there even if they weren't a real couple.

It was her cousins Kelly, James and Brooke, followed closely by her Uncles Jim and David as well as her Aunts Lisa and Emily. She embraced them one by one, introducing them to her "boyfriend" Klaus. She started to feel bad thinking she had no desire to lie to any of them, at the end of the day it was only those two she wanted to mess with, and they hadn't even arrived yet. Talk about building the suspense.

"Matt!" She heard her grandma cry bringing a smile to her face. Matt Donovan was her cousin from her dad's side. They had always been close but he'd been stationed in the Middle East with the army for a couple of years and she'd missed him. "Did you get more handsome?" Caroline shook her head wondering whether it was entirely appropriate her nana was asking him that.

"I've missed you, nana," he laughed giving her a peck on the cheek. "Now where is my favourite cousin?" He searched the room, the dimple in his left cheek only accentuated when he laid eyes on her.

"Care!" He picked her up and twirled her around. "It's been way too long."

"You're telling me." She smiled. "I'm just glad you're back in one piece mister. I was a little worried."

"Oh come on this is me; surely there was never any doubt." Caroline rolled her eyes, trust her cousin to joke about something so serious.

"Wow that ego sort of reminds me of someone else. Speaking of, Klaus this is my cousin Matt," she said sarcastically introducing them. "Matt has been stationed overseas with the army."

"My ego is happy to meet yours," Matt joked. "How do you guys know each other?"

"I'm the boyfriend." Klaus said making Matt look on curiously. Caroline only then realised Matt didn't know about Tyler because he'd been away and she hadn't wanted to go into the excruciating detail over email.

"You're the boyfriend? I thought it was…" he trailed off obviously confused.

"No, he who shall not be named did the dirty on our amazing Caroline with another woman," Stefan interrupted drunkenly.

"Stefan mate." He smiled greeting him with a smile and a hand shake before processing what he just said. "That loser Tyler did what now?"

"I don't think we need to rehash it all again," Caroline muttered. "That was a long time ago."

"You should have told me, cuz," he said touching her arm affectionately. "I'd offer to kill him but no doubt he's run far away by now."

"Do you want me to tell him or will you?" Nana interrupted.

"Will someone please just tell me?" He asked in frustration looking between them all.

"Let's just say he kept it in the family." Stefan murmured.

"Okay can you all stop talking in code please."

"What they are trying to say is that he hooked up with..." Klaus started realising he had no idea what her cousin's name was.

"Who?"

"Hayley," Nana and Stefan said in unison.

"No way!" Matt said his shock evident. "Although on second thought it doesn't sound totally unlike her…"

"Did she crack onto you too?" Stefan asked.

"A few times," he shared. "Sorry Care, although you're much better off."

"I know." She said shaking her head. "Can we please stop talking about this, I mean it's bad enough they'll be here tonight."

"No way." Matt exclaimed. "At least this way I can kill him now."

"Not if I don't do it first." Stefan chimed into the conversation.

"Or me," Nana agreed.

"Okay calm down everyone, it is Christmas after all."

"And?"

"And mom has gone to a lot of trouble to make this special," Caroline said. "Anyway I have no interest in him whatsoever."

"Well I hope not given I'm your boyfriend now," Klaus muttered and for some reason he seemed slightly annoyed.

"That's right," Matt said turning to face him. "So Klaus do I need to do the whole spiel about killing you if you hurt my cousin?"

"Not necessary at all, Officer," Klaus said obviously a little intimidated.

"It's actually Lieutenant," he corrected seriously. "I think I like this one Caroline I feel a little less inclined to kill him."

"Well that's not too hard," Stefan murmured gesturing to something above them. She and Klaus looked upwards noticing the mistletoe nestled in the rafters.

Caroline immediately panicked not knowing what to do. She'd told him no kissing but would have been lying if she said she didn't want to kiss him. At first Caroline thought it had something to do with all the Tyler talk but looking into his blue eyes she knew there was more to it. The thought of kissing him was surprisingly appealing. She looked upward knowing that she couldn't ignore tradition.

"Well it is tradition after all?' Klaus smiled pulling her towards him.

"Right," she murmured looking him deeply in the eyes. She knew this probably wasn't a good idea but they were acting as a couple after all. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear tenderly. Caroline closed her eyes trying to regain what control she had left. She felt him place his finger under her chin and pull it upwards. Caroline knew she couldn't deny it any longer.

She opened her eyes confronted at first by his blue eyes gazing into hers. He leaned in slowly capturing his lips with hers. She had imagined this moment so many times over and it was just as good if not better. His lips felt smooth as he discovered hers, devastatingly slow at first. She combed her fingers through his blonde curls and arched her back the feelings stirring inside her wanting to be as close to him as possible. She felt his tongue slowly penetrate her mouth slipping in slowly dipping into her warmth. Knowing there was an audience Caroline had to physically stop herself from moaning against his lips. He was conjuring up so many feelings and she was scared she was losing control to this guy she'd only just met.

She faintly heard the doorbell ring but it didn't do anything to stop the moment. She felt his tongue moving inside her mouth rhythmically and began to reciprocate wishing it was just the two of them alone so she could do so much more.

"Care?" His familiar voice pierced the air making her break away from Klaus reluctantly. She looked over realising the two people she was dreading had now well and truly arrived for Christmas.

"Tyler," she drawled.


	8. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**December 24, 8:19pm Chicago, Illinois**

"Wow that is some turkey Mrs F." Stefan beamed taking in the delicious smells wafting around the room. Liz finished carving the turkey and placed it next to the impressive spread of vegetables, salad, sauces and stuffing. She smiled proudly taking her place at the head of the table as they prepared to eat. Klaus looked around not quite believing he was spending Christmas with a girl he'd only just met, and her family. Not that he was complaining, it was so unlike anything he'd ever experienced and for some reason that made it all the more fun.

He knew it also had something to do with the blonde seated on his left. He briefly glanced over as she spoke to Matt, her face lighting up as she let out a melodic laugh. Klaus looked away again scared she'd catch him. He knew there was something about Caroline Forbes as soon as he'd met her but he didn't realise just how attracted he was until their impromptu kiss half an hour earlier.

_When Stefan gestured to the mistletoe above them Klaus knew exactly what he wanted to do. Ever since he met Caroline he'd wanted to kiss her, even if she had a tendency to annoy him at times. Her soft pink lips had kept him hypnotised during their journey through Indiana. Although there was that little voice telling Klaus it wasn't appropriate he thought they were supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend so it would require some acting otherwise no one would believe them._

_As soon as his lips found hers, Klaus knew he was hooked. They felt just as soft as he'd imagined and he was pretty sure the sensations pulsing through his body were telling signs of his growing attraction. All reason seemed to fly out the window and Klaus couldn't care less who was watching, even though he usually detested public displays of affection. Nana and Stefan were pretty tipsy anyway and Matt seemed to like him so Klaus figured they'd understand. His tongue had found its way into her mouth and he was happily surprised hers had done the same. He could feel her pushing against him and Klaus knew that the pent up desire he'd been feeling Caroline was also feeling._

_Until a voice, that would become very annoying to him, interrupted the moment. "Care?" They broke apart reluctantly and Klaus could feel the void as soon as they did. He looked up at the person who'd interrupted their moment which belonged to a brunette with brown eyes and a cocky look on his face. Klaus figured this was the one and only Tyler who had broken her heart, the doe eyed brunette to his left was obviously the cousin in question. His first thought was why this idiot would pick this girl when Caroline was obviously so far out of her league._

_"Tyler," she responded struggling to hide the venom in her voice. "How are you?" He mumbled his eyes taking in every inch of her appearance. Klaus had to stop himself from beating him up for doing that after he cheated on Caroline._

_"Great Tyler and you?" She cooed obviously getting into full acting mode. Klaus placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her towards him so her back was flat against his chest, Tyler's stilted reaction just made him smile more._

_"Yeah good," he replied quietly placing his arms around Hayley, obviously trying to compete._

_"It's good to see you, cousin," Hayley drawled and he felt Caroline tense up at the interaction._

_"Hayley," she shot back obviously not wanting to get into small talk. "Oh and this is Klaus my boyfriend."_

_"Tyler, Hayley," he smiled deviously pulling her in closer. One because it seemed to upset pretty boy and his girlfriend but two because he liked doing it. "Nice to meet you both." Even though Klaus knew it was anything but nice._

_"Yeah we figured you were the boyfriend after that display," Tyler baulked and Klaus swore he saw jealousy flashing in his eyes._

_"Well it is tradition with mistletoe," Caroline replied. "Not that we need an excuse, do we honey?"_

_"Not at all," he murmured placing a chaste kiss on her temple and rubbing her arms affectionately. Klaus was realising just how much fun this acting like a couple was._

_"So you seem good," Hayley purred eyeing him closely even though she seemed to be talking to Caroline. Klaus wasn't sure if she was giving him a dirty look or trying to come onto him._

_"I've never been better Hayley; it's going to be a great Christmas I can just tell," she chirped. "Actually Klaus that reminds me I really want to introduce you to my Uncle George." Caroline pulled him away before they could continue on with the awkward conversation. Klaus wasn't complaining at all._

"So for two people that just met what exactly was that kiss about?" Stefan asked jabbing him in the ribs and interrupting his memory.

"I seem to recall you pointed out the mistletoe."

"Yes well I had to make sure people believed it and wow you two didn't disappoint at all."

"It's all an act you know that," he hissed smiling sweetly at her Aunt Emily and cousin Brooke across the table.

"A pretty good act from what I saw."

"Shhh Stefan do you want to give the game away?" He whispered knowing full well no one was listening, he just didn't want to talk about something he was struggling to understand himself.

"Sorry, man, blame the nana," he said looking in her direction wearily. "She completely force fed me that eggnog."

"Yeah it was all nana's fault." He smiled thinking back to their drunken binge.

"Okay fine she and Tessa were equally to blame," he muttered. "Anyway this food should help the buzz."

"This Tessa sounds like a piece of work," Klaus said feeling sorry for him even though they hadn't known each other long.

"Oh she was a total head case. All the signs were there but I think I chose to ignore it because I was hoping it would work out."

"Women are trouble, that's for sure," he sighed taking a sip of his wine a knowing look on his face.

"I know that look anywhere," he drawled. "Who was your Tessa?"

"That is a very long story and probably not entirely appropriate for the current environment, if you know what I mean." Stefan nodded knowing not to push the issue any further.

"So when we are finally allowed to eat?" Stefan whinged his hunger getting the best of him.

"We have to say grace before we eat you know that, Stefan," Nana replied overhearing their conversation. Everyone bowed their heads in preparation. "I however seem to have forgotten the words," she mumbled drunkenly.

"That's why I'm doing the honours tonight," Matt interrupted standing up quickly. "For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful, Amen." Everyone repeated the last word their gazes downcast.

Dinner was served; everyone hungrily dived into all the food which seemed to matter more than any in depth conversation. Klaus wasn't complaining as he began to eat. After all her stress Mrs Forbes delivered a pretty good meal and seemed to be more relaxed chatting and having a good time which was good to see. Caroline had even begun to relax which was surprising given Tyler and Hayley were within metres of them both. Klaus had never experienced anything like this with his family and he had to admit it was nice. He looked at Caroline briefly and she smiled back and suddenly everything seemed okay with the world.

"So, Hayley, what have you been up to?" Nana asked squinting her eyes in the brunette's direction.

"Oh you know working," she said offhandedly picking apart her food.

"I didn't know they classified prostitution as legal work these days," Stefan murmured under his breath and Klaus had to stop himself from laughing aloud.

"What is it you're doing these days?" She prodded.

"Well I've been doing some dancing."

"Does that involve a pole?" Matt whispered loud enough for Klaus and Caroline to hear and again he was trying not to lose his composure at the dinner table.

"Yes, um, Hayley has been busy with her career and I've been busy with mine."

"What do you do for work Tyler?" Stefan asked.

"Well Stefan I think you know that, I work at the council."

"Oh that's right garbage collection," Nana said deathly serious and Klaus noticed Caroline put her hand over her mouth to stop laughing.

"No I'm in the payments area," he shot back his eyes blazing.

"Oh so you're the annoying person that gives out parking tickets?" Matt asked cheekily.

"No I'm an accountant," he growled slamming his wine glass back down on the table.

"Please eat up there's plenty to go around," Liz said obviously sensing the tension, although by the look on her face she wasn't too upset by the unfolding events and Tyler getting a grilling.

"So Klaus." Tyler said clenching his teeth. "What do you do?"

"I'm an Executive Officer for Christies," he explained, sending Tyler his most dazzling smile.

"Christies?" Hayley asked naively her big brown eyes doubling in size.

"Yes, Christies is the world's biggest art auction house," Caroline replied wryly and Klaus grinned, for some reason her support meant a lot to him, it also reminded him of their initial conversation on the road trip.

"Oh all that weird stuff that people call art," Tyler spat.

"Well I'm not sure I'd call it all weird," Klaus replied. "After all art is completely subjective so I suppose that's why we do so well." Tyler rolled his eyes taking another sip from his drink.

"Does anyone need anything?" Liz asked trying to hide a satisfied grin. "More alcohol perhaps?"

"No this is amazing, Mrs F," Stefan said continuing to stuff his face. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other briefly and Klaus thought maybe this acting thing was working.

* * *

After dinner was finished everyone moved to the lounge room and gathered around the Christmas tree. Klaus and Caroline stayed on one side while Hayley and Tyler were on the other.

As much as he wanted to give them a hard time Klaus respected the fact that Liz had gone to a lot of trouble and was more than happy being with Caroline. "So am I doing okay?" He asked quietly looking at her closely. They hadn't spoken since the kiss and to be honest he was feeling self-conscious, which for Klaus Mikaelson was a very new feeling.

"More than okay. I still can't believe you've volunteered to be part of this craziness."

"Well I had some spare time."

"Good to see you could fit me into your busy schedule."

"Yes I'm just so busy," he teased. "Although I have to say this Christmas stuff isn't too bad."

"Don't tell me you're getting into the Christmas spirit?"

"Maybe just a little although don't tell my siblings because I'll never live it down."

"Mmmm your family seems a little…"

"Strange?"

"Yeah maybe just a little."

"We had a very interesting upbringing let's just say and Christmas wasn't something we celebrated much," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she murmured placing her hand over his making his skin warm instantly.

"Nothing to be sorry about, love." He coughed trying to lighten the situation.

"Have you heard from them today?"

"Rebekah and Elijah called wishing me a Merry Christmas in their own unique way. They are all having dinner together, which I guess is encouraging."

"And you're missing out by being in Chicago?"

"Trust me I'm pretty happy to be here tonight if you must know."

"Well good I guess, although I'm not sure why this situation is any better," she said discreetly gesturing to Hayley and Tyler across the room.

"Hey there's nothing more I like than annoying people." He smiled. "Anyway I love your nana and your mom has put on a great dinner, I can understand now just how much stress she's been under."

"Well I'm glad given all her demands about the tree."

"Hey I had fun in those woods," he argued.

"You had fun helping chop down a tree?"

"Nah not so much, although what happened afterwards was pretty good," he said knowingly noticing a dark blush cross her face.

"I'm blaming the ice; it is very slippery, especially in high heels."

"Yes it is." He smiled liking the effect he had on her.

"So, um thanks for putting up with those two."

"That is no problem, although I still can't believe he chose her over you, I mean is he blind or deaf or just plain stupid?"

"Well Hayley is…"

"Nothing compared to you," he said confidently making Caroline blush even more. Before she could answer his cell phone rang, he looked at her apologetically thinking how bad the timing was. "It's um my little brother, I really should take this."

"Of course, I really should check on nana and Stefan anyway and what trouble they're causing now." He grinned before connecting the call.

"Merry Christmas brother," Kol said cheerfully.

"Okay what have you done to my real brother?" He answered sceptically.

"Don't worry he's had a few cocktails," he drawled making Klaus chuckle. "Someone else sounds unusually cheerful for this time of year."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as cheerful but the eggnog helps." He laughed thinking about nana. "How's dinner?"

"Don't ask," he groaned. "I've escaped briefly so Rebekah will stop quizzing me about my love life."

"So how is your love life?"

"Okay if I knew you were going to ask that I wouldn't have called."

"I'm surprised you don't feel like discussing all your conquests, Kol."

"Not with my sister and why did I call you again?" He groaned. "So how's Chicago treating you Niklaus?"

"Well."

"Wow one word, that's so very descriptive of you. So who's this mystery girl I've been hearing about?"

"Don't you three have anything better to talk about?"

"Well I do but it's not really G rated if you know what I mean and we both know how boring Rebekah and Elijah can be."

"There's nothing to say we both got stuck in Indiana due to flight cancellations."

"But now you're in Chicago together?"

"Let's just say it was easier to pool our resources in order to get to Chicago," he explained feebly. "We were helping each other."

"Is that what they call it these days?" He joked. "She must be pretty attractive for you to spend so much time together."

"She's um..." he stuttered not wanting to go into any detail with his brother of all people.

"Hot." Kol shot back and Klaus could tell he was grinning. "I imagine she'd have to be to hold your interest."

"You can talk little brother."

"That's exactly why we are related. Speaking of being related I guess I should probably get back to our siblings."

"Say Merry Christmas for me."

"You have it so easy being all the way over in Chicago," he complained. "Next year I plan on doing the same thing. I hope you'll at least be back for the New Year's Eve fun?"

"I'll be back don't worry," he promised. "So are you expecting a visit from Santa Claus tonight?"

"What has gotten into you, Niklaus?"

"You know the song; Santa Claus is coming to town..." Klaus trailed off after hearing it wafting in the background during dinner.

"I know the song believe it or not but I've definitely been naughty so I really doubt I'm on his list this year," he joked.

"Yeah I think I know a few other people who've been bad and would be too," he murmured watching Hayley and Tyler admiring his tree. "Merry Christmas, Kol."

"You too, big brother," he said disconnecting. Klaus smiled surprised how happy he felt hearing from his siblings. He had no idea what had come over him and was starting to believe in this Christmas spirit stuff.

"So has the Forbes Christmas made you want to run screaming for the hills?" Matt asked coming up behind him.

"You know in most cases it probably would but there's definitely some redeeming features."

"Like what exactly, I mean besides me."

"Nana and Stefan are great; Liz is too even with…"

"Her crazy demands?" He joked. "Trust me I've been tasked with some of those in the past, I think I got off lightly this year."

"Yes there were some." He smiled thinking about their moment in the woods. Klaus wouldn't have changed that for anything though.

"I suppose that's just part of the normal Forbes Christmas experience." He laughed. "I still can't believe that bastard cheating on Care with her own cousin, for some reason though it doesn't seem all that surprising."

"How so?"

"Well Hayley has always been, let's just say very friendly with men, and she's extremely jealous of Caroline. As for Tyler, as sad as I am for Care, I'm secretly happy it's over."

"Why?"

"He was never good enough for her."

"You're telling me," he groaned.

"You know I think I could like you." He smiled at Klaus. "As long as you don't hurt her because I may have to kill you."

"Wow that's twice in the same night; you're starting to frighten me Matt and I thought Liz was going to be the scary one." He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure she'll be okay with me though, Lieutenant." Given this was all an act Klaus was a little worried about what he might think once it was over. At least Matt didn't live in New York so he didn't have to feel guilty about running into him after it was over. Although for some reason he still felt bad, he wasn't actually expecting that he'd meet such genuine people tonight.

"Well that's all I need to know," he said patting him on the back heartily.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I mean do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, being stationed in the Middle East for a few years makes it very hard to have any sort of relationship," he said begrudgingly.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked interrupting their conversation a curious look on her face.

"You are so nosy; I assume that's the journalist in you," Matt teased.

"Totally," she replied unapologetically. "So were we talking about your love life? Don't tell me there's a girl on the scene?"

"No calm down. Anyway why should I tell you anything after you failed to tell me not only had you broken up with your ex you are now going out with this guy."

"Yeah yeah, point made, Donovan."

"So which present is mine, cuz?" Matt asked excitedly. "Let me guess it's that big red one over there?"

"Ah no," she responded rolling her eyes.

"Oh let me guess Klaus gets the big red one?" Klaus inhaled sharply realising they'd forgotten one thing in their act. How was he going to explain the next morning when they were unwrapping presents that he didn't have one for her. He looked over at Caroline who seemed to be distracted probably thinking the same thing.

"Stop being nosy, Matt."

"Oh so now I'm being nosy?" He teased pretending to be offended. "Well they do say good things come in small packages so if it's smaller I think I can handle that."

"The way you're going mister you'll be lucky to get anything." Meanwhile Klaus was madly trying to think of what he could get Caroline given all the shops would be closed by now. He didn't want her family to think he wasn't thoughtful. Then an idea came to him and Klaus thought it might just work given his limited resources. He hoped it would be enough given the short notice. Klaus decided he'd quickly go upstairs to check he had what he needed for her gift while she was talking to Matt.

"I'll be back," he murmured heading for the stairs before he was intercepted by his least favourite person.

"Kevin wasn't it?" Tyler growled taking in his appearance. Klaus smelled wine on his breath and could tell he'd had quite a few by now, probably the spiked eggnog too.

"It's actually Klaus but you already knew that. Excuse me I need to get something from upstairs."

"Why do you think you're so much better than me?"

"Well I never said that Tyler but now you mention it it's hard not to think that given what you put Caroline through this year." Tyler's eyes widened obviously not expecting that comment.

"She was obviously exaggerating as she has a tendency to do."

"How does someone exaggerate about their boyfriend cheating on them with their own cousin?" He baulked.

"It's sound worse than it is."

"No I think it's just as bad as it sounds," he replied. "Look it's Christmas I don't really think this is the time or the place to get into this."

"I think someone's just scared," he challenged moving in closer and puffing out his chest.

"I'm not scared of anything," he said his resolve strong. "But if by some slim chance you happen to respect your new girlfriend I suggest you don't make a scene in front of her family."

"Why are you so concerned for Hayley all of a sudden?"

"I'm not to be honest but I do respect her family who happen to be Caroline's too," he muttered, shaking his head. "And yes that sounds just as incestuous as it is."

"You can't help who you love."

"No you can't but cheating on someone is certainly not the way to go about it, especially when it was her own cousin."

"You smug bastard…"

"I'm not getting into this because Tyler, as much as I hate what you did and how much you hurt Caroline if it wasn't for your stupidity I would have never met her. So thank you for letting me meet the most beautiful, kind and caring woman who has made me so happy." Klaus noticed Tyler look behind him briefly before storming off, no doubt to get another drink. He turned around slowly wondering what or who he was going to find. Caroline stood there her expression unreadable.

"How much did you hear?" He asked worried Tyler might have upset her.

"Just that last part," she replied quietly her face breaking into a smile. "I never knew you had it in you."

"Well I did tell you I was a good actor, love," he said brushing off her compliment slightly embarrassed. She looked at him closely before shaking her head.

"So I'm beautiful, hey?"

"Well that part was actually true, no acting required," he conceded. "Even when you're whinging."

"What whinging?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Do I need to recount our whole road trip again?"

"Hey you were just as frustrating from what I remember. Gloria and Grumpy thought so too."

"No Gloria was just anti-male in general and Grumpy didn't want to get involved," he said. "Jesus liked me though I could tell."

"Why did you bond over tree chopping or something?" She quipped nudging him playfully in the chest.

"Well that and meeting the parents."

"And my mom hasn't pulled out her gun yet so you must be doing something right," she joked before becoming serious again. "This really does mean a lot to me. I mean you didn't need to say that to Tyler for me."

"Hey I didn't say it for you, I said it for me, that guy is an arsehole. You have really bad taste in men love, well until me of course."

"Mmmm there's that ego I love so much."


	9. Silent Night

**December 24,10:49pm Chicago, Illinois**

"So full, can't move," Stefan moaned rubbing his belly his face wincing in pain. "Remind me why I eat this much on Christmas again?"

"Because you're a pig and can't help yourself Stef," Caroline replied poking out her tongue.

"Mature Care. I think it's because Mrs F puts on such a great spread."

"Oh stop sucking up," Nana groaned rubbing her head slowly. Caroline looked at her nana knowing the hangover had well and truly begun to set in.

"Thank you Stefan," Liz said shaking her head. "I have to say I'm glad it's over now for another year, there's only much stress I can take."

"Aunt Liz I can't believe you work for the police force and you find this, of all things, stressful," Matt commented.

"Hey the police force has nothing on this craziness," she gestured to nana as an example who was almost asleep on the couch, the beginnings of a drunk snore sounding out. "Looks like someone needs to go to bed."

"Let me, mom, you've done more than enough today." Caroline smiled nudging her grandma who opened her eyes in annoyance. "Come on nana let's take you upstairs."

"I'm more than capable, Caroline," she growled standing up then almost falling over again before Klaus caught her quickly.

"Yes more than capable," he whispered smiling at Caroline. She felt her insides turn to mush slightly wondering what the hell was going on with her. "Do you need some help?"

"Maybe just up the stairs then I'll take it from there?" She asked as they both took hold of one arm and lead her towards the staircase.

"You two make such a lovely couple," she mumbled noticing Tyler across the other side of the room. "I never liked that imbecile Tyler, and you know why?"

"Uh well I assume you're going to tell us anyway," Caroline said, steering her up the stairs.

"He has shifty eyes, never trust someone with shifty eyes," she rambled. "Your eyes are okay, young man," she noted, pointing at Klaus and almost poking his eye out in the process.

"Well I'm glad I don't have shifty eyes," he said holding in a laugh as they reached the top of the stairs.

"No, you don't. He was always way too selfish for a person like Caroline. Although you probably know just how wonderful our Caroline is already."

"Yeah I certainly know that." He grinned. "Are you sure you're okay from here?"

"Fine, thanks for the help though."

"Good night nana."

"Good night Niklaus," she slurred using his full name and placing a peck on his cheek. Caroline noticed him walking towards her bedroom wondering what he was up to as she'd seen him trying to go there earlier.

Her immediate thought went to the present she was supposed to be giving him in the morning, so she didn't look like a completely heartless girlfriend. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. After everything he'd done for her, she wanted to at least get him something thoughtful even if it was only an act. But she had no idea what to get him. The shops were closed and Caroline was so used to buying things that trying to think of something different had her stuck. What could she do at such short notice, what talents did she have to come up with something thoughtful?

"You've hit the jackpot with that one, dear," Nana mumbled sitting on the bed while Caroline removed her shoes.

"There's more to life than money, nana."

"I didn't mean it like that, Caroline. He's the complete package; looks, personality, brains, ambition, loyalty, not to mention he completely adores you." Caroline looked up at her grandma curiously thinking how she knew that in such a short space of time. She decided to put it down to the excessive amounts of eggnog she'd consumed.

"Nana you've just met Klaus."

"Yes but sometimes you can just tell," she murmured. "He is the one dear." Her head shot up wondering where that thought had come from. Caroline shook her head wondering why she was entertaining things her drunk grandma was saying.

"We haven't been together that long, nana; I mean how can you know if someone is the one?"

"You just can." She smiled knowingly. "You two remind me of your grandfather and me. All that playful banter and don't get me started on your chemistry, you two could start a fire with all that energy."

"Nana I've had that before with.…" she stumbled to compare it to anyone.

"Tyler? Oh please, he's too in love with himself to be in love with anyone else," she snorted.

"Well if that's the case Hayley is going to learn that the hard way," Caroline said getting her pajamas from the dresser.

"Well, Hayley is my granddaughter too so I don't want to be too harsh but she loves herself just as much as he does. That's why they make a good couple." Caroline laughed thinking just how true that was. "Probably the only reason they've stayed together this long."

"You're probably right nana." She smiled doing up the last button on her pajama jacket.

"Well, that's nothing you need to worry about anymore, Caroline," she giggled as she laid down her eyes already beginning to close.

"You're right about that," she murmured realizing for the first time how over Tyler she was and what he and Hayley did. Caroline had no idea why but it was like a weight lifted off her chest. "Sleep tight nana, Merry Christmas." She placed a kiss on her cheek noticing she was already fast asleep and beginning to snore. She felt her cell phone start to buzz wondering who would be calling this late.

She closed the door behind her and looked at her phone, a smile breaking out at who was on the other end. "Merry Christmas!" She shouted excitedly into the phone. Caroline could hear the din from the crowd and music playing in the background.

"You too honey, how is New York treating you?"

"Fabulously as usual. I wanted to get in before it was midnight here, which is in about, oh, three minutes' time."

"Where are you and why is it so loud?"

"I'm at Tao, it's going off tonight. I wish you and Kat were here with me."

"Sounds like you are going off too," she joked. "How many cocktails have you had, Bon?"

"A few." She chuckled. "I'm getting into the Christmas spirit, Caroline, isn't that what you're supposed to do this time of year?"

"You could say that," she murmured thinking about Klaus and everything that happened the past day. "I wish you were here too, I can't believe you turned down my invite for a Forbes family Christmas."

"Well, I don't think I would have been the best company this time of year," she said her voice tinged with sadness. "Anyway this is the only way to spend Christmas."

"Well, you do spend the majority of your time out partying so I'm not at all surprised." Caroline had met Bonnie Bennett through working at Vogue. She was one of the hottest up and coming freelance, fashion photographers and they used her for a lot of their shoots. She had immediately clicked with her and Katherine and they spent a lot of time together whinging about men.

Bonnie was an orphan and had spent most of her childhood being shunted from one foster home to the next. As soon as she was old enough Bonnie left and had been on her own ever since. According to her, it was better that way. Christmas was always a difficult time of year which was understandable, but no matter how many times she or Kat invited her to celebrate with them she wouldn't go, instead finding the best party she could, like tonight.

"So how's the two-timing boyfriend and the slutty cousin?"

"You sound just like Katherine. Let's just say they've been nullified."

"Yes, I did hear something about a fake boyfriend." Caroline should have assumed Katherine would have talked. "A gorgeous British guy, goes by the name of Klaus?"

"Katherine is such a gossip, I should have known," she drawled.

"Hey, I'm just upset I had to hear the news from her. He's pretty damn cute though I have to say."

"Have you been on Google too?"

"Katherine emailed me the link, nice choice, Caroline."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice," she said thinking he could have been so much worse. "But I have to say he's a phenomenal actor, not that I'd say that in front of him he's so damn arrogant."

"Sounds like your type."

"Oh I don't think so," she muttered.

"I do," she teased. "So do I get to meet this arrogant ass when you get back?"

"No way, Bonnie," she replied. "After dinner with his boss tomorrow night we are going our separate ways."

"Well that's a shame; I wouldn't mind meeting the guy who has impressed your family, including the nana." Caroline rolled her eyes; even though they'd never met she already had a reputation.

"This is an arrangement nothing else, Bonnie." Caroline felt a little deflated inside as she said it.

"Whatever you say, Caroline," she chuckled. "I actually just called to say Merry Christmas not to analyze your love life."

"Merry Christmas, Bon, can't wait to catch up in a few days, love you."

"Love you too sweetie." She disconnected missing her and Katherine like crazy.

As much as she loved her biological relatives those two were just as much her family. She walked down the hallway noticing her bedroom door was slightly ajar, the sound of muffled voices coming from within. Without thinking she walked up and peeked inside inhaling sharply at what was she was witnessing. Hayley was moving dangerously close to Klaus, in her own bedroom. Suddenly it all felt like déjà vu, Caroline was trying to move but for some reason she was frozen to the spot needing to know if it was as incriminating as it looked.

"I think you and I could be so good together," she purred. Caroline wanted to go in there but she needed to know what Klaus was going to do. Even though he wasn't her real boyfriend she was hoping he didn't succumb to her cousin's charms like her idiot ex-boyfriend. Caroline wasn't sure what she would do if he did, it was something she wasn't willing to entertain, it was too painful.

"Well there's a problem with that Hayley and you know it." Caroline closed her eyes feeling all the hurtful memories come racing back.

"Oh please, you can't really like boring Caroline."

"Yes I can and I do Hayley, and she's far from boring."

"What's so good about Princess Caroline?" She balked.

"She's beautiful, smart and caring and for some reason has chosen to be with me," he said and Caroline could swear she heard the sincerity in her voice. He was some actor.

"You can do better," she pushed moving even closer her hands finding their way to his chest. Caroline had to physically stop herself from scratching her eyes out. Any slight chance of reconciliation with her so-called cousin was now completely gone.

"No I really can't, Hayley; I am completely and utterly in love with Caroline," he insisted, removing her hands from his chest. She raised her eyebrows not expecting a declaration of love as part of his act. Not that she was complaining watching Hayley's reaction.

"Well, it's your funeral."

"Last time I checked you already had a boyfriend anyway. Maybe you should be with him and not me."

"Tyler isn't my boyfriend."

"Well I think you might need to tell him that," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"You and I are more similar than you think Klaus."

"Oh really how do you figure that?" He scoffed stepping back so they were even further apart.

"We both don't want to be tied down; I can tell you want more than Caroline has to offer." Caroline could feel the steam coming out of her ears. Why did her cousin hate her so much, they were so close when they were younger.

"That's where you're wrong Hayley," he repeated, shaking his head. "You need to leave now before Caroline or Tyler sees this embarrassing display of desperation."

"Too late," Caroline said pushing open the door noticing the surprise on both their faces at the interruption. "You really have no self-respect do you Hayley?"

"I have plenty," she growled.

"Why do you have to take everything I have?" She balked looking at Klaus briefly before continuing. "Last time I checked we were cousins, something you seem to have conveniently forgotten."

"Trust me I haven't forgotten."

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked unable to understand what was going on with Hayley.

"You have always been so damn perfect and I'm the black sheep of the family."

"I'm not perfect and if people think you're the black sheep it's because of what you've done Hayley, no one else. You really need to stop blaming me for your insecurities."

"I am not insecure."

"Well could have fooled me," she muttered, looking at Klaus who seemed to be enjoying their interaction. "Maybe you should get out of my bedroom, away from my boyfriend and go downstairs to yours."

"He's not my boyfriend; he's just my current distraction."

"Wow you might want to tell Tyler he's just a distraction and that you're now after my current boyfriend," she joked. "Not that I really care what he thinks at all."

"So this is where the action is," Tyler spat walking into the bedroom. "Pushing aside the fact you don't care, Caroline, which isn't surprising. What was it you were saying, darling?" He asked emphasizing the last word.

"I um…" she stuttered surprised at being caught out.

"Oh let me fill you in," Klaus said excitedly. "Your supposed girlfriend, who referred to you as just a distraction, tried to come onto me."

"And then Hayley had the audacity to justify her actions because apparently she's the black sheep of the family," Caroline added.

"Is this true Hayley?"

"No," she cooed placing her arms around him. "They are just jealous, baby."

"Well usually I'd believe you but I happened to overhear most of your conversation," he growled pushing her away.

"I was making it up. Don't tell me you believe these two."

"Well, I wouldn't usually but given what I heard. So I was just your latest fling then?"

"No…."

"Well, it looks like that's the case. I'm not stupid Hayley and I really hate people making me look like a fool."

"Oh get over it," she drawled. "You're lucky to have me."

"Oh, I'm lucky to have you am I?"

"That's not what I meant, sweetie," she said realizing what she'd done and attempting to repair the damage. "I can't believe you are listening to them."

"Me neither. I've had just about enough of this family, I'm going." He briefly glared at them before turning on his heel and stalking away. Hayley rushed after him leaving them in her bedroom together.

"Uh did that just happen?"

"It did."

"Wow, so that was weird," Klaus said after a minute's silence.

"Forget what I said about your family, I think the Forbes clan takes the cake."

"Yeah, I think when they wrote the carol Silent Night they weren't talking about Christmas Eve at the Forbes household," Klaus murmured. "Your cousin is…"

"A desperate whore?"

"Well I wouldn't have said that to your face but yeah," he agreed, smiling slightly. "She's kind of scary."

"I'm glad I could save you then."

"You didn't save me, I was doing just fine on my own."

"Yeah sure, she was this close to devouring you whole Klaus."

"Okay, you got me," he admitted. "She is one full-on person."

"That's an understatement," she drawled. "Well, they are more than welcome to each other."

"Not sure they'll be together much longer after that display."

"Yeah, it couldn't have happened to two nicer people." She laughed before looking at him seriously. "Thanks you know for…"

"You're welcome," he interrupted. "As much as I love your family, your cousin leaves a lot to be desired."

"That's for sure," she muttered, "Um you didn't have to….you know."

"I know." He smiled. "It was my pleasure." She broke into a grin nudging him affectionately.

"You'll have some great stories about your Christmas vacation when you get back to New York."

"I will but maybe we can refrain from telling them the particulars tomorrow night?" Caroline looked at him remembering this was all just an act and she had to do her part the next night. For some reason, she felt disappointed. Caroline shook her head telling herself she had to stop getting caught up in all the emotions that Christmas brought with it.

"No problem. I have to say if all your Christmases are like this I'd love an invite next year."

"Well we are more than happy to provide you with entertainment, but I'm not sure anything could beat this year."

"Yeah probably I think I'm almost going to be bored going back to normal life."

"Ha ha. I seriously doubt that."

"You'd be surprised," he added sitting on her bed. "Wow this is much more comfortable than it looks."

"So I, um, suppose we need to discuss our sleeping arrangements," she said looking at him on her bed feeling nervous all of a sudden. Ever since her mum suggested it she'd avoided talking about it but given the time she couldn't do that too much longer.

"What exactly do you want to discuss, love, besides your being tempted to jump me in the middle of the night?"

"Oh puh-lease," she replied rolling her eyes.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, trust me it's a common problem I have with women, I'm just that irresistible, Caroline."

"Yes, I think that's going to be my biggest problem," she said her voice thick with sarcasm. "I was actually going to warn you that I have a tendency to kick in my sleep."

"Kinky."

"It's usually only when someone annoys me."

"So I should expect a lot of kicks then?" He asked laughing. "Well, I have a tendency to talk in my sleep so apologies for what I might say about you in advance, love."

"Can't wait," she muttered. "We better get downstairs before someone wonders what we've been doing."

"Well, we are a couple, Caroline, so I'm pretty sure I know what they'd be thinking."

"All the more reason to go downstairs then," she replied shaking her head. "You are unbelievable you know that?"

"Well, people tell me that all the time. You're more than welcome to stay here and find out just how unbelievable I can be, you know a bit of a taster before bedtime." Caroline looked at him before walking out into the hallway and leaving him behind. "Hey, there's no need to be like that love."

"There's no point in trying to speak to you when you're like this."

"Like what? Cute and loveable?"

"No arrogant and annoying."

"You secretly love it." He teased as that walked down the stairs.

"Yes, I love it so much that I'm walking away from you." She laughed spying her friend who was headed for the kitchen. "I'm going to see if I can get more sense out of Stefan." Caroline walked into the kitchen the remnant smells from their dinner still wafting around. Stefan was leaning over the bench picking at the dessert leftovers.

"You were complaining about being full but here I find you still stuffing your face."

"I can't help it, your mom does the best Christmas dinner," he said a guilty look on his face. "So um what happened upstairs? Tyler came tearing downstairs with Hayley chasing behind and then they left, he did not look happy."

"That's an understatement," she muttered. "Hayley tried to makes moves on Klaus, in my own bedroom of all places."

"That just sounds so wrong, completely your cousin's style though. So I'm assuming Tyler witnessed the whole thing by that reaction?"

"Some, mainly the part where she told us that he wasn't her boyfriend just her current distraction." He looked at her in disbelief his eyes widening.

"She did not."

"Oh she did, and then she had the nerve to blame her jealousy issues on the fact that she's the black sheep of the family."

"Hayley has done that all on her own. I can't believe I missed the show. I'm assuming it isn't going to be a very Merry Christmas at their place this year."

"No, but to be honest I really couldn't care."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I have wasted so much time and energy being angry at both of them but I realized tonight, even before that happened, that I was over it."

"That's great, Care." He smiled squeezing her arm affectionately. "Honestly this fake boyfriend idea was genius who knew it would turn out to be so fruitful? I think Klaus deserves a medal."

"Hey, he wasn't the only one in on this buddy."

"Yes, I suppose we should really be acknowledging all my hard work in making this plan such a success."

"Because you did so much, Stefan." She shot back rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure how you're going to top this tomorrow night at his work dinner."

"Yeah talk about pressure," she muttered wondering exactly the same thing.

"I was just joking you'll make the perfect fake girlfriend, I mean who couldn't love you Care?"

"Hayley?"

"Yes because you'd really want her to love you," he quipped. "Trust me everything will be fine tomorrow night and then you can go back to your normal lives." His words should have soothed her but for some reason they made her feel more uneasy. After getting to know Klaus Caroline wasn't sure whether she was ready to let him go just yet. Although that was the deal they made and obviously what Klaus wanted so she had to live with it.

"Care?" Stefan asked breaking her from her thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah it's fine, why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know, you seem almost disappointed you won't see each other again."

"I'm fine; anyway it was all part of the deal."

"Call me crazy but I think you like him."

"I do not like him," she stuttered, trying to contain the blush on her neck that was moving dangerously close to her face. "He's so arrogant not to mention completely frustrating."

"That sounds very much like someone who is in denial," he insisted, and before she could interrupt he kept going. "And no it's not just a river in Egypt."

"That is a really bad joke."

"Even so I can tell you've got feelings for each other."

"He does not have feelings for me." 

"Take it from me, Care, you can't fake chemistry and the way he kissed you is the perfect example of that."

"There was mistletoe," she replied feebly.

"So? I've been under plenty of mistletoe and the kiss has never been that good before," he said knowingly. Caroline knew the kiss was amazing; she had been on the receiving end of it but hadn't allowed herself to entertain the thought that maybe Klaus felt it too. After everything that happened with Tyler she was scared to get hurt again and the only way to avoid it was to stop thinking about him like that. All she needed to do was get through the next twenty-four hours.

"Admit it Care you like him …" Stefan started before the door flew open her mum carrying in a pile of dirty plates.

"Are you still eating, Stefan?" She asked shaking her head. "What great timing though, you can help me with the dishes since you're here."

"Mrs F," he groaned.

"I think that's a great idea, mom." Caroline smiled deviously glad to have the conversation interrupted.


	10. Frosty the Snowman

**December 25, 5:57am Chicago, Illinois**

"Psssst Klaus wake up," Caroline murmured rocking him gently. He stirred slowly his eyes flickering opening. The room was dark and foreign to him and Klaus had to think about where he was briefly. Then all the memories came flooding back and he smiled widely thinking of the beautiful blonde in the same bed. He turned over catching her by surprise.

"Is there any reason why you are waking me before the sun is up?" He asked raising his eyebrows curiously liking the fact she was so close and that he could feel her brushing up against him. She was even more beautiful in the morning with a fresh face and in red, tartan, flannel pajamas; something he didn't think was possible. "Unless of course you wanted to engage in something fun and completely inappropriate because then I'm keen."

"You wish," she shot back but he noticed her color slightly. "It's Christmas Day."

"And?"

"Oh that's right I forgot you don't get into all of this, although last night tells a very different story."

"I might have enjoyed myself last night, especially witnessing drunken nana and sending Tyler and Hayley packing."

"Yes, that was definitely the highlight," Caroline agreed, giggling.

"So back to the point, why exactly are you waking me up this early?"

"It's a tradition, Klaus," she insisted regarding him closely. "Every Christmas morning I make a snowman on the front lawn."

"What if there's no snow?"

"It's Chicago we're usually guaranteed some snowfall, Klaus, believe me."

"But it's cold," he whined. "I could think of far warmer and fun things we could do that doesn't involve leaving the bed."

"Is that all you think about?' She asked rolling her eyes.

"Not all the time, just most of it. It's probably still dark as well and given your track record slipping on snow, it could end badly."

"Are you trying to ruin my fun, Grinch?" She asked, pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed. "I'll just go by myself." He pulled her back into the bed before she could leave making her yelp in surprise, landing on top of him in the process.

"If you wanted to be on top of me all you needed to do was ask, love." He smiled looking up at her and thinking he could get used to having her in that position.

"Oh please not by choice; you pulled me on top of you," she said attempting to break free. Klaus held on desperate to have her there for a little longer even if she was causing him to stir.

"Well what do you expect; I mean it's certainly the first time I've slept in the same bed as a woman without the added benefits."

"I seem to recall offering the floor last night," she teased leaning in closer her hair tickling his chest. "But someone was too precious."

"What kind of host offers their guest the floor, especially one that is being so generous in pretending to be their faux boyfriend?"

"It goes both ways," she said referring to their dinner that night trying to wrestle free from his grasp.

"It does but given my stellar performance with Hayley last night you should have taken the floor and let me have the bed." He chuckled. "It's tough being this handsome."

"Oh, she'd come on to anyone you're not that special," she joked having given up on trying to get free his hands firmly around her wrists.

"Yeah sure, I'm excited to see what you're going to do to top that tonight."

"No pressure or anything, although I do have an amazing dress I've been wanting to try out," she smiled mischievously. "They won't know what hit them."

"Well as good as that sounds I'm not too sure you need to be impressing people that way," he murmured, feeling slightly jealous of other men ogling her.

"No, I'll be impressing them with my friendly nature, charming wit and intelligent conversation. The dress is just icing on the cake."

"Someone's pretty sure of themselves."

"Maybe it's from being around you too long."

"Haha," he said, realizing they'd continued their banter in the same position and he knew if he didn't move her soon he couldn't be responsible for his actions. The room descended into silence and they stared at each other obviously both realizing just how intimate everything had become. He let go of her wrists, albeit reluctantly. She shook her head almost like she was trying to break out of a trance which Klaus thought was cute. Climbing off him she got out of the bed grabbing some clothes from her case on the way.

"I'm going after I get changed." She walked out no doubt to change in the bathroom. Klaus closed his eyes trying desperately to contain his growing erection. Caroline Forbes was doing crazy things to him and it wasn't the first time. He thought back to the night in her bed and how many times he'd woken up unable to sleep with Caroline next to him. Her vanilla scent was intoxicating and she looked beautiful when she slept, her blonde waves splayed out across the pillow.

After a number of failed attempts to get to sleep, Klaus got up realizing he hadn't worked on her present yet and was running out of time. Luckily he'd brought his favorite sketch pad and pencils with him on the trip not expecting to use them for this purpose when he packed. He rummaged through his bag and turned on the small lamp in the corner hoping it wouldn't disturb her sleep. She scrunched her nose up adorably and turned over before lying still, the rise and fall of her chest the only movement.

He placed himself in the chair near the bed and began to sketch. Klaus had always wanted to be an artist but he had too much of a business brain to waste so had combined the two. But there was nothing he loved more than to sit down and sketch, it was something that calmed him considerably. She was gorgeous that much was sure; Klaus just hoped he did her justice and she wouldn't find this too creepy. Klaus didn't know how long he sat there for he was so immersed in what he was doing. Eventually, he began to tire, feeling his eyelids droop and knew he had to get some sleep.

His early morning wake-up call hadn't been all that unwelcome and Klaus realized where he wanted to be right now. He climbed out of bed searching for something warm to wear. "I'm going…oh." Caroline squeaked, shielding her eyes as she walked in on him as he was putting on his pants.

"It's okay, Caroline, I'm sure you've seen the male anatomy before." He chuckled reveling in her discomfort.

"Yes," she spluttered opening her eyes as he finished changing. "Yours is just a little too much to handle at this time of the morning."

"That's what all the girls say," he drawled.

"So now you want to come with me?" She asked deliberately changing the subject.

"Well seeing as you've already woken me up and this snowman thing sounds kind of interesting; you know being an artist and all."

"Yes, I'm sure it's because of that and not your inner child coming out." She grinned. "I can't believe you haven't done this either. This Christmas has been full of firsts for you."

"Yeah Christmas tree chopping, snowmen, pretending to be someone's boyfriend and sleeping in the same bed as another woman without having sex." He laughed at the last two. "Okay what are we waiting for let's go build the best damn snowman this neighborhood has ever seen."

"First we need props." She smiled rifling around at the top of her closet and producing a top hat. "Headwear, check."

"This might actually be fun," he murmured following behind her thinking how pretty she looked all rugged up in her thick, white coat. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She rifled through the fridge sticking a carrot out in his direction.

"Nose, check," she said as they left the kitchen and crept around the darkened room. "Neckwear check," she added, unraveling a scarf from around the coat stand.

"Well, he's got to keep warm somehow." He smiled taking it from her. They walked outside the cold air hitting Klaus making him shiver, his teeth beginning to chatter. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all.

"Suck it up, you big baby," she teased, handing him the shovel on her front porch.

"Hey this is normal for you but it's my first time."

"Fine, don't worry the next tradition is making hot cocoa and drinking it by the fire." Klaus liked the sound of that.

"Eyes and mouth check," she said finding some pebbles on the ground. Her front yard was blanketed in snow creating a white haze; there was definitely enough material for a few snowmen there.

"So why do you do this?" He asked curiously as they stopped at a flat patch under the big tree. She looked down briefly before looking at him.

"It's something my dad and I started when I was little, It just didn't seem right to stop well you know after…"

"Of course," he murmured, suddenly feeling bad. "I'm surprised you don't drag nana out here."

"I don't think I could handle the feedback, nana is my biggest critic." 

"And yet you invited me," he said wondering why he was so special given they'd only known each other for such a short period.

"Oh well you know it would have been hard to sneak out without waking you given we slept in the same bed." She blushed and Klaus wasn't sure whether it was from the cold or him but it was still sweet.

"No, it was because you know how creative I am and were desperate for my expertise." She rolled her eyes. "Nana won't know what hit her this year."

"You've never built one before so I highly doubt it," she scoffed. "Now make yourself useful." She ordered handing him the shovel as he looked on with a blank face. "It's a shovel you know people use them to dig."

"I know what it is, it's just…" he stumbled.

"See that huge pile of snow, Mister Expert?" She asked gesturing to the pavement. "Go and get me some so we can make Frosty come to life this Christmas."

"You're bossy, has anyone ever told you that?"

"All the time," she replied without a beat. "Now get to work." Klaus walked off his initial shocked expression replaced by a big smile. She was bossy but damn it was sexy.

* * *

"His nose is crooked," Klaus said inspecting their creation once they'd finished.

"I don't know I kind of like it, gives him character."

"You would," he quipped, earning a whack from her. "I suppose Frosty is okay."

"Hey he's a lot more than okay; I think this is one of my best yet," she boasted, puffing out her chest proudly.

"Don't you mean ours?" He asked thinking he deserved some credit. "It's probably the best because I was here; I mean it seems like too big of a coincidence don't you think, love?"

"Your ego knows no bounds."

"No, it doesn't." He smirked thinking how much fun he was having.

"Maybe it needs a little dampening." She grinned cheekily catching him by surprise and throwing a snowball which hit him square on the jaw. Klaus shook his head unsure of not only what happened but how fast it happened.

"You've messed with the wrong guy." He smiled evilly grabbing some snow and hurriedly making into a snowball before throwing it at her retreating back. She squealed as it made impact making him laugh aloud. He was so busy laughing he missed the snowball hurtling towards him and hitting his leg. She had a pretty good arm he had to admit. Klaus grabbed more snow together and as he turned to do some damage she was standing there an evil glint in her eye and a snowball in hand. "Do you have a hidden snowball supply somewhere?"

"Of course, I was always taught to be prepared because you never know who is going to get you and when. This is another tradition I have."

"One that you conveniently forgot to tell me about."

"Whoops." She waved it in his face tauntingly.

"Don't you even think about it, love," he warned.

"Why not?"

"Well I'm taller than you and it would be so easy to rub this in your hair from this angle." She looked at him obviously weighing up her options. Before he knew it she pulled open his pants and placed it inside watching his face distort in pain as it made the journey downwards. She broke down in laughter unable to control herself, Klaus however wasn't laughing as the snow melted in his pants. She was going to pay.

He seized his moment rubbing the snowball in her hair as promised as she cried out in shock. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her flush against him so she couldn't throw anymore at him. Caroline fought against him trying to get free before they both slipped ending up on the wet ground their faces only inches apart.

"What is it with you and snow?" He laughed staring into her blue orbs.

"It only seems to be when you're around." Caroline gazed back into his eyes and it was like their moment in bed all over again. Klaus was realizing just how much he wanted to kiss her, where was the mistletoe when you needed an excuse?

"His nose is crooked." A voice called out and they looked up to find nana standing on the porch checking out their handiwork.

"What did I say?" He grinned widely.

"You two are just as bad as each other," she grumbled. "Just when I was winning the snowball fight nanna had to interrupt."

"Excuse me who was winning?" He balked. "Because last time I checked I was whipping your ass."

"In your dreams," she shot back. "I would be more than happy to have a rematch though."

"Anytime." He promised holding out his hand to her. "But how about a truce for now?"

"Okay truce," she agreed begrudgingly as he pulled her up from the ground.

"Your mom and I have some hot cocoa waiting for you kids," Nana said looking at how wet they were. "Although maybe you should get showered and changed before and then we can exchange presents."

"Sounds good, nana, Merry Christmas." Caroline gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I think that snowman is one of your best dear well except for the nose." She looked at it one last time before they went inside.

"You have wonderful taste nana." Klaus teased making Caroline shake her head.

* * *

Klaus had showered and dressed and was in the process of wrapping her present. He'd rolled up his sketch-like a scroll and stolen some Christmas ribbon from downstairs to wrap around it. He was starting to feel nervous, he usually sketched for his own pleasure and now someone was going to see it. It also felt strange giving something so personal to Caroline after not knowing her for very long. He just hoped she liked it and that it would help the little act they had going. He walked down the hall and noticed the bathroom door slightly ajar thinking it must have been free.

He pushed open the door not expecting what he saw, not that he was complaining. Caroline looked exquisite wrapped only in a short, white towel leaving very little to the imagination. Her skin was still tinged pink from the shower and her hair was hanging in soft waves around her face.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here," he said not sorry at all.

"Yeah sure." She smiled. "I know you can't get enough of me, Mikaelson. Anyway, I'm sure this isn't the first time you've seen female anatomy." She joked using his line from earlier. He shook his head suddenly feeling very tongue-tied. He liked when Caroline was sassy, another very sexy turn on. He had to stop having these thoughts otherwise he was going to go crazy.

"I'll let you get back to it."

"Oh, Klaus." She called out and he turned around. "Um about the presents, we can just pretend that we've already exchanged them or come up with a story, I know this is all an act and it's pretty short notice."

"Oh okay, I actually made something small but if you want to do it like that sure," he said almost feeling disappointed she wouldn't see his gift.

"Actually so did I, you know just in case," she murmured equally as surprised. "How about we just say we decided to go homemade this year?"

"Okay," he answered, staring into her eyes quite happy she'd made him something. Now he was curious to see it and finally understood the saying about feeling like a kid on Christmas morning. "I um should let you change," he said watching the goosebumps forming on her skin and having to stop from warming her up himself.

Klaus walked down the hall to use the downstairs bathroom running into Liz in the process. "Merry Christmas Klaus." She smiled.

"You too, Liz."

"I hope you've thawed out after that snowball fight this morning."

"Just." He laughed. "Caroline is pretty good competition actually, not that I'd admit that to her of course."

"She had a good teacher," she mumbled and Klaus could see the water in her eyes.

"Her dad," he confirmed as she nodded. "She talks about him a lot; it's obvious just how much she loved him."

"She did. When he died Caroline took it the hardest and it took a long time for her to really get over it, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure whether she actually has."

"I lost my mother when I was younger and I don't think you ever really get over losing a parent," he agreed.

"No, you're right. Although I have to say seeing you building that snowman with Caroline made me realize she's going to be okay."

"What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't build a snowman with anyone except her father and after he died she didn't do it with anyone, well until you."

"Oh, I'm sure she and Tyler…"

"No, in all the time they were together she always did it alone," she recalled. "You must be very special to my daughter, Klaus."

"Oh well, I hope so," Klaus murmured overwhelmed by her comments. If it meant that much why would Caroline include him? They'd only known each other for such a short time, it didn't make any sense.

"I know so." She smiled. "I should probably check on mom if you don't watch her she opens the presents and then re-wraps them all. She's worse than a child."

"I'm starting to realize that Nanna seems like a bit of a handful," Klaus observed.

"You have no idea." 

* * *

"Mmmm I love your hot cocoa, mom." Caroline murmured inhaling the steam from her mug.

"Especially with a bit of schnapps or Baileys in it," Nana replied winking at Klaus. Her hangover from the previous night obviously long forgotten.

"So how about we open these presents," Liz said sitting near the tree and looking through the various, colored packages. Caroline nodded excitedly. This was all still so new to Klaus and completely overwhelming. Presents were hurriedly exchanged with squeals of surprise and delight. They got Liz a cashmere jumper, pearl earrings, and some perfume while nana got a big box of gourmet, brandy chocolates, a handbag, and a scarf. Caroline also did well with books, assorted vouchers, and a beautiful, new watch.

The whole scene playing out in front of the Christmas tree with discarded pieces of wrapping paper strewn across the floor was like something from a movie. "Klaus." Someone said breaking his trance.

He looked up into the eyes of Liz who was holding out a present for him. "Oh, you didn't have to," he said awkwardly feeling bad given he wasn't actually part of the family.

"Everyone gets a present, especially my daughter's boyfriend," Liz said warmly. "I did buy this before I'd met you, so I hope it's okay." He opened it slowly almost savoring the moment. The fact they'd bought him a present meant so much to Klaus. As he pulled off the wrapping paper Klaus smiled at what was inside. They'd bought him a beautiful leather-bound diary and a fountain pen. Klaus couldn't believe they'd gone to so much trouble and expense for someone they didn't even know, it was definitely a testament to their generosity.

"Wow," he said quietly before looking up at their expectant faces. "This is great but I really can't accept this."

"You can and you will," Liz said sternly and Klaus knew not to mess with Officer Forbes.

"Well thank you, it means a lot to me."

"I wanted to get you a dealing-with-Caroline kit," Nanna piped up. "You know earplugs, pain killers..."

"Yeah, funny, nana." Caroline interrupted before she could continue.

"So that just leaves you two," Liz said expectantly.

"We, uh, made a rule to give each other something homemade this year," Caroline said her voice shaking slightly. Klaus realizing just how hard it was for her to lie to her family.

"Wow, what have you done to Caroline?" Nana asked shaking her head. "Homemade is not really her thing, you know she failed arts and crafts at school."

"I did not fail," she insisted. "And I don't really think it hampered my future career prospects anyway."

"Yeah, we thought we'd do something different," Klaus said, backing her up, sensing her frustration.

"I think that's wonderful," Liz agreed. "I must say I'm very intrigued as to what you got each other." Me too Klaus thought exciting to find out what she was holding behind her back.

"You go first," she said shyly. Klaus felt embarrassed all of a sudden but knew he couldn't back out now. He gave her the scroll hoping she'd appreciate his gesture. Caroline undid the ribbon pulling it open devastatingly slowly making him even more nervous if that was possible. She inhaled sharply realizing what he'd given her. "This is….." she murmured taking it all in, Liz and her nanna rushing to her side to see what he'd done.

"You have an amazing talent, Klaus," Liz said in awe. "The likeness is amazing."

"I think my first impressions were wrong Klaus, you are an artist," Nana remarked regarding him closely. "I've never seen you look so angelic, dear." He suddenly felt embarrassed by all the attention feeling himself color slightly. Caroline remained silent her face never leaving the paper making him worry that she hadn't acknowledged his gift. After what seemed like an eternity she smiled at him broadly.

"Thank you, I think this is the best present I've ever had." Klaus could swear he heard the sincerity in her voice, their gazes locked before they were interrupted.

"Give Klaus his present," Nana said nudging Caroline. She looked at her nanna then at him uncertainly.

"Oh, I don't know.." she trailed off self-consciously.

"I'll love anything from you." She looked at him then at her family and produced his present, passing it over. He smiled briefly and took the package his heart beginning to beat faster, although Klaus had no idea why. They were all looking at him curiously as he opened the lid looking at something beautifully penned on a piece of parchment. He pulled it out realising she'd written him a poem. He breathed in deeply silently beginning to read.

_My First Love -_

_By a fleeting touch of your hand, you light up my skin and my heart._ _And I know that you are the man with whom I just can't bear to part._ _I feel love and passion so deep that I'd rather spend every night watching_ _you quietly as you sleep, shining softly with love so bright._ _Not a crush, nor habit, nor lust..._ _No, I know now I've found in you the love of my present and past, the star that shall never go out._ _There's no other power so strong, no emotion, no bond of trust._ _Life without you is just all wrong. You are my first love and my last._

Klaus was overwhelmed by her words, unable to speak for a full minute he was that blown away. Caroline was a writer and a damn good one. He knew it was an act but for some strange reason, it felt so real. He looked at her their eyes holding a silent conversation. All Klaus wanted to do was take her in his arms and show her just what he was feeling. Although to be honest he wasn't quite sure it was all so foreign to him.

"Can we read it?" Nana asked breaking into the silence. Klaus nodded handing it over. They sat there reading it as they failed to break eye contact. If her family weren't in the room Klaus had a feeling they'd be very busy by now.

"This is beautiful darling," Liz cooed. "No one has ever written me something like this, you should really hold onto her Klaus."

"It's not that great," she mumbled.

"This is so beautiful, Caroline," he said finally finding his voice. "Thank you."

"Yes I have to agree and, given that reaction, we may need to leave the room, Liz, if you know what I mean," Nana giggled, looking between the two sensing the strong attraction.

"Don't be silly nana," Caroline said, her voice raspy.

"Well, last time I checked you were a couple and it's okay to say thank you," she replied. They both looked at each knowing that was the role they were playing and it would seem strange if they didn't acknowledge it. If Klaus was being honest the longing that had been building the past day combined with his desire to kiss her meant he was determined to make it happen.

Klaus leaned in placing his hand over her face, tracing his thumb across her cheek as their blue eyes locked. She moved forward her lips grazing his softly at first, discovering every inch of each other. Klaus deepened the kiss, all thoughts of propriety in front of her family vanishing, he was that desperate to feel her touch. He continued to caress her lips his tongue delving into her warmth her taste of chocolate only making him want to kiss her more. He couldn't remember ever feeling something so devastatingly innocent and heavenly and was quite happy to get lost in her until they were interrupted.

"Where can I get some of that?" Nanna broke into their reverie making them separate reluctantly. It was all an act after all.


	11. Winter Wonderland

**December 25, Chicago Illinois, 1:49pm**

"When I agreed to be your pretend boyfriend I never consented to this," Klaus said as they walked through Millennium Park wrapped up in their thick coats to ward off the winter chill.

"Oh come on its fun."

"You have an interesting idea of fun Caroline."

"Look you said you were full from lunch; think about this as a really good cardio work out."

"I definitely feel like I've put on about five pounds since I arrived here," he groaned. "But that isn't enough to make me want to do this."

"I think someone is just chicken," she teased poking him in the chest.

"I am not chicken, I just don't enjoy ice skating."

"Everyone enjoys ice skating, especially on Christmas Day. I mean look at all those people having fun," she said pointing towards the rink where a large group was gathered.

"Yeah and I think we're the only ones above the age of ten," he joked as all the kids skated around. "You could just go by yourself, I'll watch from the sidelines." Caroline frowned thinking how much she'd become accustomed to him sharing traditions with her and not doing something with him felt strange. Caroline was worried she was getting caught up in something that would be ending soon, but she couldn't stop herself.

She had been distracted all day to say the least. After receiving his beautiful drawing that morning, followed by the most mind-blowing and impromptu kiss she'd struggled to concentrate on anything. During lunch she found herself replaying their kiss over and over again, rather than listening to her family. As much as she was trying to not let him get to her Klaus was doing just that. Why did Klaus Mikaelson have to appear at Indianapolis airport and turn her whole world upside down? After kissing him a few times now Caroline was pretty certain of the sexual attraction between them, but she had to keep reminding herself it wasn't real.

For some reason though, his gift was telling her a completely different story. She was telling the truth when she said it was the best present she'd been given, because it was. No one had ever done something so thoughtful for her, she'd gone out with Tyler for three years and his gifts didn't come close to Klaus's gesture. Caroline had written her poem before she woke him that morning. She was up early, unable to sleep and for some reason looking at his gorgeous face as he slept gave her some inspiration, her thoughts spilling onto paper. She had always loved poetry but never shared it with anyone, until Klaus. Caroline was worried he would find her poem too personal but she could always tell him it was part of their act if he asked. In all the time she was with Tyler, Caroline had never felt that and the fact Klaus was stirring up such strong feelings after such a brief time unnerved her.

When he'd given her his present she didn't think anything could top that until she witnessed his reaction to her gift. Their eyes had locked and Caroline knew she was in trouble. When nana suggested they kiss she was more than happy about it. He tasted as good as she remembered as he caressed her lips slowly. Then nana had to interrupt but she figured it was probably for the best because if they weren't there who knows what their kiss would have escalated into? Katherine as usual had picked up on it during their earlier phone conversation.

_"You kissed him?" She squealed excitedly through the phone._

_"Oh my ears."_

_"Stop complaining, I would have thought you'd be slightly more upbeat at the moment Caroline."_

_"Oh yeah my life is so great I have to bring in a pretend boyfriend to make my ex-boyfriend, who cheated on me with my cousin, jealous."_

_"Okay that sounds a lot worse than it actually is sweetie," she sympathised. "So tell me, is he a good kisser? He sounds like he'd be a good kisser."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Stop changing the subject Forbes. So this kiss, on a scale of one to ten how hot was it?"_

_"Which one?"_

_"You've kissed more than once, wow someone's been getting busy this Christmas."_

_"It's all part of the act, but yes I'll admit the man can kiss," she admitted reliving them both over again._

_"I knew Mr Yummy would be good," she said excitedly. "I just hope the slut and the two- timer witnessed it."_

_"Yeah, they arrived right after we found ourselves under the mistletoe."_

_"I would have paid to see their faces."_

_"It was pretty good actually." She smiled at the memory. "But that didn't top me walking in on her trying to seduce Klaus."_

_"Shut up!" She exclaimed. "Tell me you scratched out her eyes at least?"_

_"No she isn't worth it. I think the highlight was watching him reject her then Tyler walking in and catching her in the act, before he stormed out. I don't think I could have planned it better myself."_

_"Man I'm jealous, Christmas here has been predictable you know all carols, presents and turkey," she muttered. "So now you've eradicated the Tyler/Hayley problem what's next?"_

_"Dinner with his colleagues tonight," she murmured nervously._

_"Oh honey you've got that in the bag, there's no one more charming than you, except me of course."_

_"Let's hope so."_

_"Am I sensing something else?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"If this is just an arrangement why do you sound so deflated?"_

_"I'm not deflated, Kat." she spluttered._

_"Well I have to say I thought you'd be more upbeat by now after exacting your revenge on Tyler and Hayley."_

_"I am," she insisted trying to convince her friend everything was fine._

_"I know what this is," she inhaled sharply. "You like Klaus."_

_"I do not."_

_"Are you really trying to lie to your best friend right now?" She asked._

_"I'm not lying, Kat, I honestly don't know what I feel. I know that I like spending time with him and that he gave me the most beautiful drawing for Christmas."_

_"Wow you're gone a few days and I miss everything," Katherine said in frustration. "You always were a sucker for a sweet gesture. So what did you get him in return?"_

_"I might have written a poem."_

_"A poem? You never show people your poetry, wow you do have a thing for him."_

_"I had to give him something for Christmas otherwise mom and nana would have seen through our act."_

_"So how did the snowman go this year?"_

_"The best yet, we did my dad proud," she said happily thinking back to their snowball fight._

_"We? As in you and Klaus?"_

_"_ _Well he was sharing a room with me, so I could hardly just leave without him knowing."_

_"You shared a bed with Tyler for three years yet never included him in operation snowman," she shot back._

_"I really wish you'd stop psycho analysing me, Kitty Kat," she grumbled not wanting to talk about it any longer. Caroline knew asking him to build a snowman with her was a big deal and she wasn't willing to face the reasoning behind her decision, not yet anyway._

_"Sorry, I just get a little carried away sometimes."_

_"_ _You think?" She chuckled trying to lighten the mood._

_"Maybe you need to find yourself a love life and butt out of mine Pierce."_

_"Hey I have a love life," she argued. "Although Christmas seems to be halting it slightly, you know too many sickly couples."_

_"Oh we can't have that."_

_"No we can't. I'm looking forward to hanging out with you and Bonnie when we get back."_

_"Me too, Kat." She smiled thinking how much she missed her friends and having them to talk to all the time._

"So let's get this skating underway," Stefan said coming up behind them and breaking her from her trance.

"Stef." She smiled embracing him in a hug. "You are right on time buddy."

"I can't believe you ice skate, mate," Klaus teased.

"Well at least I can."

"Oh if you ask me I think that was a challenge," Caroline laughed.

"That was definitely a challenge and I for one am looking forward to seeing that," Matt grinned joining them.

"Don't tell me you skate as well?" Klaus asked his mouth agape.

"I do but not well," he admitted. "They don't have too many ice skating rinks in the Middle East so you could say I'm a bit rusty."

"Well let's get you back on the horse," Caroline laughed lacing her arm through his. "Are you coming?" Klaus looked unconvinced.

"How about you two go ahead and I'll try and convince this one," Stefan said gesturing to a doubtful Klaus.

"Okay, let's go, Matt," she chirped as they walked over to put their skates on.

"I can't believe you're making him skate. Caroline," Matt said shaking his head. "You must really want to punish Klaus."

"I seem to recall having to do that with you."

"Yes but we were like seven or something, skating is way cooler when you're that young. I can understand his apprehension."

"Maybe but how about Stefan? He only started coming skating when we were 17, what's his excuse?"

"Please don't ask me to examine Stefan's psyche," he chuckled bending down and lacing up his skates. "I always thought he was more like a girlfriend than a guy friend to you, if you know what I mean."

"I know but don't ever tell him that. I think he's dealing with enough after Tessa broke up with him just before Christmas."

"Poor guy," Matt agreed. "Well out of the three of us you're definitively winning in the love stakes." Caroline blushed involuntarily.

"Oh don't get too excited," she said self-consciously. When she decided to do the whole fake boyfriend thing she hadn't taken into consideration lying to the people she loved the most, including him.

"Why not? From what I could tell last night, not to mention that kiss under the mistletoe, it looks very promising. I mean Klaus didn't even flinch when I threatened to kill him twice if he hurt you."

"You shouldn't have done that Matt," she mumbled busying herself with her skates.

"I wouldn't be doing my cousin duty if I didn't." He laughed pulling her up. "I like him, Care."

"I'm glad," she said as they walked out onto the ice.

"I have to say in all the years, I've never seen you as happy as you are with Klaus."

"Really?"

"Yes really, " he confirmed. "Even with that douche Tyler, I'm glad to see you so content, you deserve it after him."

"Enough about me," she said feeling really uncomfortable talking about him with Matt when it wasn't real. "How about you, cuz, why is your love life so bad?"

"Try being stuck in the Middle East on an army base filled with men," he joked holding onto her for balance as they circled the rink.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad to me."

"I'll bet it doesn't."

"Now that you're back, you can make up for lost time. Are you going to be based in Chicago now?"

"In Virginia actually, funnily enough on an army base with all men again."

"I'll have to definitely come and visit then."

"I'm sure Klaus would like that," he said curiously looking at her closely.

"It was a joke you know ha ha."

"Your jokes have never been that good," he said earning a whack from her and almost falling on the ice. "So when are you guys going back to NYC?"

"Ah tomorrow. We have dinner tonight with some of his work colleagues before then."

"That should be fun."

"Probably not a word I would have used." 

"I suppose there is no nana, so that makes sense." He laughed. "Hey look who decided to join us." She looked across the rink as Klaus and Stefan skated over. Well Stefan did but Klaus was shuffling. He looked so awkward and she suddenly felt bad for making him do it.

"Your boyfriend here is a bit of an amateur take it easy on him." Stefan laughed. "Come on Matt let's go see if we can find any girls that aren't underage."

"Are you happy now?" He growled. "I look like an idiot Caroline," he said holding onto the side for dear life.

"Only a little but no one knows you in Chicago," she reasoned trying to comfort him. "I'm pretty impressed you managed to skate over here."

"I might have done this a few times when I was growing up, but Rebekah was always the ice skating champion of the Mikaelson family."

"Really?"

"Yes Rebekah makes it her main aim in life to be the absolute best at everything she does."

"Sounds pretty intense."

"You have no idea," he said shaking his head. "So how's Matt doing?"

"He's good actually. It's great to see him after so long. Although I have to admit I feel a little bad lying to him about, well you know."

"Yeah I know. Oh well not much longer to go now, once you get through dinner we can stop all the pretending."

"Yes that's a relief," she mumbled already thinking she would miss him. "So we probably need to do a little studying up for tonight I suppose."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Caroline."

"Even so I like to be across everything, don't want any loose ends or surprises."

"Well I guess I should give you points for dedication to the cause." He chuckled. "Maybe we could, uh, go somewhere else?" He said looking unstable on his skates.

"I shouldn't be surprised given males have no idea how to multi-task," she quipped earning a dirty look from Klaus.

"Yeah yeah." He said not looking where he was going before completely losing his balance, Caroline automatically leaned across to break his fall before she ended up in a heap with him. They looked at each other and began to laugh, falling into fits of giggles. "Ow," he cried after his laughter subsided. "Seriously what is it with you and ice love?"

"Hey that little act of clumsiness was not my fault," she insisted, attempting to get back up again but secretly happy to be so close to him again. If she leaned in just a little further their noses would be grazing. She could smell his aftershave and was struggling to contain her burgeoning feelings.

"Fine we're even," he conceded. "Now can we please get off this cold ice?"

* * *

"Happy now?" She asked as they sat on the couch in front of the open fire with mugs of steaming hot chocolate in their hands.

"Much warmer, although I think I'm definitely going to be bruised after that fall."

"I probably will be too, no thanks to you, clumsy."

"Hey at least I tried," he baulked making her face soften.

"Yes you did." She agreed. "And the fact that you skated means a lot to me."

"It's so quiet around here; I'm not used to it," he said looking around her living room.

"Nana is sleeping off her post-Christmas lunch hangover and mom is sleeping off nana."

"She's certainly a handful, but I have to say it wouldn't be the same without her or your mom, even when she's stressed and ordering us to chop down Christmas trees," he added warmly.

"You're right about that. Listen to you crushing on my family," she teased watching him blush briefly. "I must say you've turned out to be one big surprise package Klaus."

"How so?" He asked reclining back on the couch with interest.

"Well you took on the role of my fake boyfriend, even though I was a complete stranger, then you charmed my whole family, broke up my two timing ex-boyfriend and cousin, which was an added bonus. Then you helped me make a snowman this morning and ice skated, even though I know you didn't like doing it."

"Yes I am pretty wonderful," he boasted making Caroline shake her head. "I have to say it's been surprisingly fun doing all those things, especially being with your family, well with the exception of Hayley and Tyler. And now you're returning the favour tonight."

"Speaking of tonight, what exactly do I need to know?"

"The dinner is with the eleven board members, their partners and families. But the man we are most trying to impress is my outgoing Chief Executive, Mr Benjamin Taylor."

"What's his background?"

"He has an art history and law background just like me, which I guess is promising."

"So I'm assuming he has a wife and kids given you said he was passionate about family values?"

"Yes his lovely wife Jennifer Rose."

"Jennifer Rose Taylor, as in the former fashion model?" She asked the surprise in her voice evident.

"The one and only."

"No way," she cried excitedly thinking they had a lot in common. "She's been featured in Vogue numerous times over the years, not only that she has worked as a fashion photographer after retiring from modelling. My friend is a big fan of her work." Caroline thought about Bonnie making her smile.

"Yeah I think I recall something vaguely about that."

"Okay if you want to impress this guy, the key to him is his family, including his wife," she said rolling her eyes for added effect. "So do they have kids?"

"I think I remember hearing something about three little rug rats."

"Names, ages?"

"Wow you're thorough. I don't know."

"Come on Klaus you want this guy's job, the least you could do is remember three names."

"Okay," Klaus said his eyes closed obviously concentrating hard. "He has two sons and a daughter, I think it might be something like Jackson, George and uh Lilly. Their ages are between seven and twelve?" He opened his eyes again to see her consulting her phone studiously.

"How about two daughters and a son?" She shot back consulting the screen. "James, Georgia and Lucy are aged between three and eight actually; Google is a very useful thing. Now tell me you've at least brought them presents?"

"Well with all the commotion I kind of forgot," he mumbled pathetically his gaze downward.

"Okay no offence but you are officially bad at sucking up to the boss."

"Tell me what you really think; I'm not really into the whole family thing," he scoffed. "Anyway shouldn't my work be enough?"

"Says the guy who's bringing a fake girlfriend to dinner. Look yes, it should be but unfortunately that's not enough.You need to show that you have another side, you know something kind and generous."

"Well there's the problem right there."

"Okay I'll admit when I first met you I thought you were just an arrogant womaniser."

"And now?" He asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Oh you're still arrogant and a probably a womaniser but you do have a heart even if it is well buried," She teased.

"That's not very Christmassy of you, Caroline."

"Oh fine, you do have some redeeming features I suppose," she drawled. "That drawing you did was very extremely thoughtful, even though it was act."

"You think?"

"I do think," she mumbled feeling the heat spreading across her cheeks, annoyed that he had this effect on her. She coughed nervously before adding. "Okay I'm pretty sure we will have something here we could re-gift tonight. My mom always buys too much just in case, she's that organised."

"That's hardly surprising. Although I'm not sure re-gifting would be considered making a good impression Caroline."

"Yes well if you'd remembered then we wouldn't have to do this, they'll never know."

"Just don't think about giving away your present to me," he said almost shyly. "I'm definitely keeping that one."

"Oh, you know it was nothing, just a few words on paper," she stuttered not expecting that comment from him. They hadn't spoken about it since their kiss and she wasn't game to talk about that either.

"Well those few words on paper were beautiful, you're very talented Caroline."

"What did you say to me when we were driving, you write a few words on paper and call yourself a writer?"

"Yes well I may have misjudged you, slightly."

"And I may have done the same thing, who knew there was a real artist buried underneath all that bluster?"

"You sound surprised."

"Yeah well that is an understatement not that I'm complaining at all," Caroline admitted locking gazes with him. She could feel herself being sucked into his orbit and knew if she entertained this she would get completely lost.

"Well I am pretty amazing."

"Okay enough with the ego; we have a lot of work to do if we're going to impress your boss," she drawled. "I am going to be the best fake girlfriend you've ever seen."

"Well seeing as I've never had one of those before then I think you'll do great."

"It's the least I can do, now let's get to work," she said her mind racing. Having something to focus on was what she needed right now, then she didn't need to address the feelings she was having for the guy she'd only just met.


	12. All I Want for Christmas Is You

**December 25, 7:23pm Chicago, Illinois**

"Okay can you please say something; you're starting to freak me out," Caroline said her frustration evident looking over at Klaus.

"What do you want me to say?" He finally asked his voice low as his eyes remained trained on the road.

"Well, I guess those words are a start at least. You haven't said anything since we left the house."

_Correction Klaus thought, he hadn't spoken since she made her way down the staircase and into the living room throwing his whole world into a spin. Caroline wasn't lying when she said she had a knockout outfit, it was so amazing it had rendered him completely speechless. It was an immaculate knee-length black dress that hugged each and every curve. She wore patent red heels and carried a matching clutch, silver hoop earrings were her only accessory. Her blonde hair which he had only ever seen in soft waves was hanging dead straight like a golden sheaf down her back adding to the overall effect._

_Klaus was unable to look away she was that exquisite and he was struggling to find the words to tell her just how beautiful she was. It was probably a good thing he couldn't speak because he probably would have just made a fool of himself._

_"Darling, you look stunning," Liz said her eyes shining with pride. "Not that I'm surprised. Now let me take a photo."_

_"Mother," she said her face reddening slightly. "I'm not sixteen anymore and this isn't prom."_

_"Well, it feels like it." She smiled. "It seems like only yesterday that Stefan came to pick you up in your blue dress."_

_"Yes, why was your best friend your date again?" Nana piped up from the couch._

_"Because there was no one else I wanted to go with."_

_Klaus couldn't believe that Caroline Forbes took her best friend to prom. Surely every guy would have been knocking down her door. She landed her gaze on him finally but Klaus continued his silence trying madly to form the words he so wanted to say. This had never happened to him and he was struggling to figure out why it was so difficult to tell Caroline she looked amazing._

_"I think someone is a little overwhelmed," Liz observed taking in his shocked reaction._

_"Do you need some eggnog? There are leftovers." Nanna waved her glass at him to which he just shook his head. Klaus knew he needed a clear head right now, given she was already making it fuzzy._

_"Oh, so I guess we should get going," Caroline murmured looking away her expression unreadable. "Do you want to grab the presents?" She asked and all he could do was nod and take them to the door. How could he end up so tongue-tied? They got into the car, driving the distance to his CEO's house in the affluent suburb of Winnetka on the shores of Lake Michigan._

"I'm just uh nervous I suppose." He stuttered feebly.

"Well that's understandable, but that's all you needed to say."

"Yeah okay, sorry about that," he mumbled knowing that wasn't all he wanted to say.

What he wanted to say was she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and tonight was no exception. Klaus had no idea how he was going to get through the night with other people looking at her. In his fierce lust, Klaus was tempted to tell her to change because he didn't want anyone looking at her like he was. Although Klaus knew that would have been a dead giveaway of his growing feelings for the girl he'd just met. What the hell was happening to him? The sooner he got back to real life Klaus was sure the foreign emotions that were plaguing him would disappear. He just needed to take a deep breath and get through tonight.

"So there are five female board members, all married three of them with children, and the rest are male of which four are married with children and of the other three one is a widower with kids and two divorced with no dependents," she listed, closing her eyes for concentration.

"Seriously?" He replied impressed. "You don't need to memorise all of that Caroline."

"I can't help that I'm thorough." She shot back rolling her eyes. "Anyway I like to know exactly what I'm walking into. Did you know that Justin James was a political journalist and Rachel Lawson has a costume design background?"

"And I thought knowing their marital status was detailed," he joked smiling at all the effort she was making. He was struggling to remember the last time someone did something like that for him.

"Well, it's not like you were going to tell me," she murmured. "You were far too busy doing your hair I recall."

"I was not."

"Ah yeah you were, nana even commented that you took longer to get ready than me." She laughed. "It's okay I know this is a big deal."

"It is. Anyway, obviously the time getting ready is not reflective of the result. You look absolutely beautiful," he said his voice husky with something he thought resembled emotion. Where the hell was this all coming from?

"Thank you," she murmured taken by surprise, the car descended into an awkward silence, this was why Klaus was reluctant to say anything. Then she spoke. "Took your sweet time to tell me though."

"What is it they say better late than never?"

"Okay just so you know when it comes to women that doesn't work, mister. No wonder you have no girlfriend."

"Hey I could have plenty of girlfriends, I just don't want one, there's a difference, Caroline," he scoffed.

"Sure you tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night," she teased.

"Why would I want one if my faux girlfriend is this much hard work," he shot back poking out his tongue in her direction.

"You're damn lucky to have a pretend girlfriend like me, mister." They both chuckled the easy banter they shared back with a vengeance breaking the rising sexual tension. His phone rang interrupting their laughter. "Do you want me to put you on speaker?" She asked picking it up from the console.

"Depends on who it is," he murmured thinking of all the possibilities, and who he would want to speak to at the moment.

"Ah... looks like Rebekah."

"That's a definite no then."

"Oh come on Klaus it is Christmas after all, and she is your sister," she argued.

"Yeah if you knew my sister then trust me you wouldn't be saying that," he promised. "I have no idea how she's carved out such a successful career in public relations given her lack of people skills."

"She can't be that bad."

"Fine, answer it I'll show you just how annoying she can be, love." Caroline connected the call.

"Let me guess the reason you took so long was because you were deciding whether or not you wanted to speak to me Niklaus?" She drawled.

"You got me, sister."

"You always were so transparent, big brother." Caroline just shook her head at their bickering.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure, Rebekah?" Klaus said trying to get to the point this Christmas.

"You really need to stop with all the pleasantries Niklaus; you're spoiling me with all the Christmas cheer."

"What do you know about Christmas cheer?' He balked. "The last thing I heard was that you had to lie and blackmail our siblings to join you for Christmas Ever dinner."

"And that was so worth it," she groaned. "Elijah spent the whole time on his phone checking emails and Kol downed about ten cocktails and we both know how annoying he gets when drunk."

"Yes, we do, but are you surprised?"

"Not really, not sure why I even bother." Klaus softened immediately feeling bad for being so short with her. He took a deep breath before saying.

"It's because deep down you are a good person with a good heart and are extremely loyal to your family, even if they don't appreciate it all the time."

"Did you just tell me I had a good heart?"

"I said deep down Rebekah," he teased making Caroline raise her eyebrows. "Don't get too excited."

"I guess I'll take what compliments I can get." She laughed. "So how's Chicago."

"It's good," he said, suddenly embarrassed about having the conversation in front of Caroline.

"Wow how descriptive, you're really painting me a vivid picture here." Caroline put her hands over her mouth to stop from laughing aloud.

"It's cold and snowing."

"If I wanted a weather update I could have just turned on the news."

"Well I'm not sure what else I can give you, sister dear," he said knowing exactly what she wanted but didn't want to go into any detail in front of Caroline.

"How is your mystery woman?" Caroline's head shot up not expecting her to know that piece of information. "Kol tells us you were stuck in Indianapolis and traveled together to Chicago."

"You three really need to find other things to talk about," he shot back feeling a blush cross his cheeks.

"I'm amazed you were willing to travel together given your short attention span with most people, including most women."

"No that's just you."

"Haha," she said sarcastically. "She must be some woman Niklaus." Caroline gazed at him intently waiting for his response.

"She's okay," he stuttered, making her whack him on the leg. "Ouch."

"Wow, you really have to stop spoiling me with all this detail," she drawled. "Are you still together by chance?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, that cry of pain sounded a lot like a woman who was not impressed by you calling her okay." Caroline's smile just grew. "I think I like her already."

"I'm actually on my way to this big work dinner so I need to get going."

"Way to change the subject, Nik," she replied and Klaus could tell she was rolling her blue eyes. "Don't worry I'll get to the bottom of this, I'm very persistent when I want to be."

"I'm sure you will," he answered. "Merry Christmas, little sister."

"Yeah yeah, you too." She disconnected quickly no doubt ready to start sleuthing.

"I'm not even going to address your use of the adjective okay to describe yours truly," she growled getting straight to the point.

"Trust me I felt your discontent about that, love." He rubbed his still sore leg from her impromptu assault.

"Anyway, what's so bad about Rebekah again?"

"I'm sorry; was I the only one listening to that conversation, Caroline?"

"No you weren't, I suppose she's maybe a little bossy…"

"Yeah sounds like someone else I know, which might explain your favorable regard for my sister."

"Do you want to turn back because I wouldn't want your Chief Executive to witness my bossiness," Caroline threatened.

"Not after you've taken so long and put so much effort into memorizing their whole lives."

"So how did Rebekah know about me then?' She asked curiously after a few moments.

"She heard you wailing at me at the gas station and she's been like a dog with a bone ever since, bringing my brothers into her little investigation. I told Kol we'd pooled our resources to get to Chicago after getting stuck in Indianapolis."

"That makes sense," she said slowly. "And just for the record, I don't wail."

"Maybe it's more of an incessant whine then," he quipped. "Any way you told Katherine about me too."

"Well, you did kind of interrupt my conversation with her."

"Yes, the part where you were saying how ambitious, smart, witty and sexy I was if I recall correctly."

"You wish," she groaned. "She and Rebekah seem to have a lot in common when it comes to snooping."

"And how is the lovely Katherine?"

"She's upset she missed all the Christmas drama at the Forbes household," she shared. "Apparently it's all predictable turkeys, carols and presents in Boston."

"So she's back there with family I assume?"

"Her family moved there for her dad's job in Senior Year. We were lucky we both wanted to study at Columbia together and we've been flatmates ever since." She smiled.

"I can tell you miss her."

"I do, I know that's kind of weird."

"Not at all, I wish I had someone I was that close with." He admitted. "I don't think my brothers count."

"Trust me Kat can have her moments too, and it's a little difficult to get away when you live in the same house." She chuckled thinking of some of their arguments over the years.

"That sounds like my childhood." He laughed thinking about some of the massive rows they had over the years. "So what does Katherine do in New York?"

"Kat is a lawyer at Sullivan and Cromwell."

"That's one of the top private law firms in the city, I'm impressed," Klaus commented.

"How do you know that?"

"My brother Elijah is a partner at Mikaelson and Sterling. Specializes in divorce law, no wonder he has no love life having to witness that all day."

"Really? What a coincidence," she murmured. "Kat does exactly the same thing; I blame that for her lack of commitment."

"Maybe we need to introduce them," he joked.

"I've never met your brother but they sound like complete opposites to me."

"Well, some might say we are complete opposites too," he remarked raising his left eyebrow.

"Exactly why we are just playing boyfriend and girlfriend Klaus," she said quietly making him take his eyes off the road, regarding her seriously. Klaus had to admit he was surprised by her comment, he knew he was definitely attracted to her and for some reason he thought she felt the same way.

Kisses didn't lie and if hers were anything to go by then their chemistry was out of this world. It wasn't just their kisses either it was all their interaction since they met, their constant playful banter, their intimate conversations, not to mention their gifts for Christmas. Klaus knew the significance of his present given he never drew for anyone. He was also fairly certain her poem didn't mean nothing given the raw emotion dripping from it.

"Yes, that's right," he said offhandedly trying to sound like he didn't care. "Looks like we're here." As he maneuvered the long driveway they both looked up at the foreboding house lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Woah if that's just the outside; I can only imagine the interior," Caroline murmured.

"I know he's a very rich man but you don't realize just how much until you see things like this."

"Just think you could be living in something like this if you get this promotion."

"I think that's a long way off. I need to get through dinner first." He said gulping loudly, the enormity of the situation only just hitting him.

"We'll do it together don't worry." She smiled placing her hand over his warming his entire body. Caroline Forbes was going to be the death of him.

* * *

"Welcome." A gorgeous brunette said greeting them at the front door. "It's nice to see you again Klaus, and this is?"

"I'm Caroline Forbes." She smiled. "And I love your photography, Mrs Taylor."

"Oh please, Caroline it's just Jen," she said casually waving them inside. "It's great you could make it tonight, you are actually the first to arrive. I know how difficult it can be this time of year with family commitments."

"Well we're actually very lucky because Caroline is an Illinois native." Klaus beamed placing his arm around her affectionately, partly for their act and partly because he'd wanted an excuse to touch her all day. "So we could do both."

"That is convenient. My husband is a native as well and I must say I love it now too even though I grew up in Philadelphia," she explained, leading them through the foyer where an impressive seven-foot Christmas tree sat. "Great football team too," she said as they entered a large living room with a roaring open fire. Klaus looked up into the eyes of his Chief Executive his smile easing his stress somewhat.

"Don't tell me you're boring them with football, darling?"

"He's just jealous that his beloved Bears aren't doing as well as my Eagles," She argued back.

"You realise NFL isn't real football though right?" Klaus teased shaking his boss's hand.

"Here we go again." Ben drawled. "This is where Klaus tells me that soccer is real football. Trust the Brits to think their game is superior."

"Yes it is and it's called football not soccer." He chuckled. "Ben this is Caroline Forbes my girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Caroline, I think I've been out of the loop because I didn't realise Klaus had a girlfriend," he said smiling warmly at her. "Not that I'm complaining of course, it's about time this one settled down."

"I couldn't agree more," she said sending him her most dazzling style. "I hear we are both from Chicago."

"I'm always happy to meet a fellow native. I've lived in many places over the years but I always come back here because there's no place like home. Klaus would tell you the same thing after all the countries he's lived in. You must be missing London this time of year?"

"Surprisingly not, New York has become a great adopted home."

"It probably has something to do with your girlfriend here," Ben deduced making him blush slightly at him referring to Caroline as his girlfriend.

"Caroline apparently likes my work, Ben," she said taking a glass of champagne from the waiter's tray as it bypassed her.

"Why is that so surprising?" Klaus asked curiously after seeing some of her work and liking it.

"It's always divided popular opinion I guess. I've found over the years that either people love my photos or hate them, not that I'm complaining I like pushing the envelope."

"Well the majority of people I've spoken to like that they are so edgy," Caroline said sincerely. "One of my best friends is an up and coming fashion photographer and credits you as her inspiration."

"Who's your friend?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

"The Bonnie Bennett?" Jen asked incredulously. "I've seen a lot of work from different photographers and I have to say hers is very impressive, but I've never had the chance to meet her."

"Well I'm happy to organise a meeting, she'd probably kill me if she knew we'd met and I hadn't tried to set something up." Caroline laughed. Klaus hadn't heard of Bonnie before from their previous conversations but was happy with the turn of events. Could Caroline be a more perfect girlfriend right now?

"So how do you know Bonnie? Do you work in the same field?" Ben asked taking a seat on the couch and gesturing for them to do the same.

"I'm a writer at Vogue actually so I do have a lot to do with all the photographers."

"You are not," Jen said leaning forward in her seat excitedly. "I love Vogue, they've been so good to me over the years both with my modelling and photography. We must know so many of the same people."

"Here we go she'll never let you leave now, Caroline," Ben joked.

"Funny dear," she shot back. Klaus didn't think things could be going any better if he had planned it himself.

The sound of children's screams pierced the air and before Klaus knew it the three rug rats in question had well and truly arrived. They were all very cute dressed up in their best outfits but Klaus had to admit their noise levels were starting to deafen him.

"Kids," Ben shouted grabbing their attention. "There is to be no yelling while we have visitors. Didn't we discuss this before?"

"But he stole my doll," Lucy whined sucking on her thumb.

"Only because she was being annoying," James argued.

"Now I can attest to that James. I have a little sister too," Klaus joked thinking of Rebekah and how annoying she could get, even now.

"How do you know my name?" He asked curiously, Klaus didn't really want to tell the kid they'd googled him beforehand. It might come across as a little creepy. Caroline jumped in obviously sensing his uncertainty.

"Well we happened to see it written on this tag from Santa Claus." Caroline smiled pulling out the brightly wrapped present from her bag. His face lit up excitedly.

"You know Santa Claus?" Georgia asked her eyes wide.

"Well I don't know him personally but I do know one of his elves." Caroline grinned as the three kids looked at her in amazement, Klaus couldn't get enough of her. "Georgia right?" She asked and the little girl nodded as she passed over her present.

"You might not miss your doll now, Lucy," Klaus said winking at the little girl and passing her the remaining present.

"What do you three say?" Jen asked and they all yelled out their thanks whilst ripping off the wrapping paper enthusiastically.

"Thank you, but this really wasn't necessary," Ben said kindly.

"Well it is Christmas after all." Caroline beamed watching their excitement.

"Yes it really was our pleasure," Klaus added placing his hand over hers affectionately; thinking if this is what she did as a fake girlfriend what would she do as a real one? The possibilities were endless and if he was being honest a little exciting.

"Santa got me a doll!" Lucy squealed holding up the blonde Barbie laden in pink. "She looks just like you," she added, awestruck by Caroline.

"Wow that Santa has good taste." Caroline laughed as the little girl held it out for her to see even though she'd wrapped it and knew exactly what it looked like.

"I'm going to call her Barbie," she giggled, her other doll long forgotten.

"That's very creative, baby." Jen chuckled looking at them gratefully.

"Dad I'm going to dress up as a fairy for the party." Georgia smiled holding up the pink glittery wings and magic wand housed in her package. "Can you help me?" She asked looking to Caroline in anticipation.

"Of course I can." Caroline grinned leaning down to dress her. Klaus couldn't help but grin like an idiot at how adorable she was with children. He realised it was just another reason to like her.

"Wow it's a remote control car!" James cried breaking him out of his trance. "You have to play with me." He grabbed Klaus's hand to lead him to the corner of the room.

"James, Klaus is busy with your dad at the moment," Jen said apologetically.

"Oh I'm more than happy to play, I always wanted a remote control car so this is like living out a childhood dream. Klaus smiled.

"Me too." Ben laughed joining them. "I'm so glad we invited you both for Christmas, you're welcome anytime."

_**2 hours later...** _

"We're actually thinking of doing a feature spread for a future edition of Vogue on the best movie costuming of all time," Caroline told Rachel who was a member of the Christie's board.

"I think you'd struggle to fit that into one spread Caroline," Jen commented. They'd finished dinner and were grazing over the dessert buffet set up in the grand dining room.

"I was about to say the same thing," Rachel agreed. "It's difficult to put a number on something like that."

"I totally understand," Caroline said. "If it were me I'd nominate that backless green dress Keira Knightley wore in…"

"Atonement," Jen finished. "I couldn't agree more. How about Audrey Hepburn's black dress in Breakfast at Tiffany's? "

"That was iconic, just like Marilyn Monroe's white dress from the Seven Year Itch," Rachel added. "Wow, I haven't thought about this in years."

"Well maybe you could come out of retirement and advise us on that, my editor would be very excited to have a professional on the judging panel."

"You should definitely do that Rachel," Jen said sitting down and taking a bite of her lemon curd tart. "Your life can't be all boring Christie's Board meetings."

"And school drop-offs, soccer practice and don't forget the Wiggles."

"Hey I don't mind a bit of the Wiggles," Caroline chuckled.

"You would if you had to watch it five times a day," Rachel laughed. "Any time you want to babysit Caroline just let me know."

"Well she's pretty good, she managed to impress my three and that's no mean feat," Jen said. "I think you and Klaus would make good parents." Caroline blushed immediately not expecting that comment.

"Oh you know it's still um early…" she stuttered.

"Don't embarrass the poor girl, Jen." Caroline was trying to keep calm but for some reason, the thought of having children with the guy she'd just met wasn't an entirely foreign concept, something that scared the hell out of her. He'd been surprisingly cute with their kids and she'd be lying if it hadn't turned her insides slightly mushy. Becoming the best fake girlfriend and doing all that research had momentarily distracted her from her growing feelings but being in this situation, acting like the perfect couple, was bringing it all back to the surface. Caroline was in trouble and she knew it.

"Sorry I guess I'm just a little excited. Ben and I have known Klaus for a while now and we hold him in very high regard. To be honest we thought he'd never settle down."

"That's the truth," Rachel smiled. Caroline was starting to wonder just what a womanizer he must have been in the past. Although given their relationship wasn't real he probably still was, something she had to keep in mind when everything went back to normal.

"The fact he's with someone like you is just an added bonus Caroline," Jen smiled sincerely. "We seem to have a lot in common which makes the thought of future, boring work functions that much better." Caroline thought about how much she liked Jen and her family.

"Well I'm glad I can help break up the boredom," she replied then changed the subject before things got too personal. "I'm so full; at least this type of feasting only happens once a year."

"Yes it's the only time you can put on weight, and I've definitely exceeded my quota this year," Rachel groaned.

"What weight gain?" A male voice interrupted their conversation. Caroline looked up to see her husband Paul approach their side of the table.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Hey can't a guy be nice to his wife without raising suspicion?"

"Not at all, there's always a motive," Caroline joked before feeling someone standing behind her chair his arm grazing her shoulder. She shivered, his touch evoking so many feelings.

"So if I told you how beautiful you are what would be my motive?" Klaus asked his breath tickling her neck. She turned around slowly almost afraid to meet his gaze because she knew it was that intense.

"You would be trying to show off to your work colleagues."

"Or trying to show us up, Mikaelson," Ben muttered placing his hands on his wife's neck. "Now how about some brandy in the study?" They all left the large dining room and moved down the hall. Caroline looked up at the grand vaulted ceilings and couldn't believe how impressive their house was. She looked on as Ben and Klaus walked side by side joking about something.

There was no denying they all really liked Klaus. She had been watching his interactions all night and there wasn't one person he didn't get along with. If the night continued the same way there was every chance he could be the next Chief Executive Officer of Christie's. For some reason, Caroline felt proud of him and hoped that her contribution had helped in part to make it happen. She shook her head trying to remove all the feelings, reminding herself by this time tomorrow she'd be back in New York and back to her old life. Not that she hated her old life, she just realized there was something that could enrich it. "Okay love?" He whispered as they made their way into the study almost sensing her unease.

"More than okay, you've got some great work colleagues."

"They are but not nearly as great as what they think of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well judging by the number of people who've told me how wonderful you are, if this was high school I'd say you'd be captain of the cheerleaders."

"Well, what a coincidence because I was head cheerleader."

"Why does that not surprise me?" He grinned. "You've been so good Caroline, I really can't thank you enough."

"Just doing my job," she stuttered immediately feeling bad. She swore she noticed a dark shadow cross his face momentarily but was probably imaging it given her emotions were all over the place.

"Well you deserve a raise," he murmured collecting himself before they were joined by one of his board members.

"So it's nice to see a fellow journalist here tonight, I always get such a hard time from these vultures," Justin drawled.

"We're the vultures? I thought that was how we referred to your profession, mate?" Klaus asked earning a whack from Caroline.

"Why? Oh, that's right because we are immoral, duplicitous and will do anything for our next story?"

"Pretty much," he shot back and she poked her tongue in his direction. "Mature Caroline."

"You two are so cute," Justin teased. "I suppose given you write for Vogue you don't need to do anything too underhanded."

"Oh I get my fair share of poison emails from disgruntled wannabe fashionistas who think they know something about style," Caroline said knowingly. "Although nothing like what you would have dealt with in politics."

"You have no idea." He rolled his eyes. "Some of those politicians are worse than children; at least it's given me experience in dealing with my own kids."

"Well, that's something. How are the kids anyway?" Caroline was trying hard to contain her shock at Klaus asking Justin about his family.

"Well, Curtis and Danielle are back at the hotel with my wife Lydia. She really wanted to come but Curtis has a high fever and we thought it was best to keep him in bed."

"Of course the poor little thing, there's nothing worse than being sick on Christmas."

"Trust me he got more than enough presents to make up for it. Something for you two to look forward to someday." Caroline could feel a blush crossing her cheeks again, what was it with these people and asking them about having children? Talk about pressure.

"Yes, it's something to look forward to, Justin." Klaus smiled pulling her closer and rubbing her shoulder affectionately without even flinching. He was obviously better at this acting thing than her.

"Caroline?" Jen gestured for her to come over.

"Excuse me." She walked over and taking a deep breath in the process, glad to have a distraction from her roller coaster of emotions.

"This is Alexandra Myers."

"One of the best entertainment lawyers in Los Angeles if I'm not mistaken?" She was glad she'd done her homework before the party.

"I see my reputation precedes me." She laughed. "Given you're from New York I'm impressed you know anything about my work."

"I am but my flatmate is a lawyer and studied a lot of your cases during college. I think I even have some of them memorized she talked about them so much."

"Well, that's flattering to hear, who does your friend work for now?"

"Sullivan and Cromwell, Katherine specializes in divorce law," Caroline said proudly.

"That's one of the best firms in New York City. I've known John Sullivan for years and trust me he wouldn't hire just anyone, she must be talented."

"Well I think so but then again I'm biased. She'd probably be jealous that I met you."

"Next time I'm in New York maybe we can arrange a meeting." Katherine and Bonnie would both be indebted to her after this night she thought.

"That sounds great," Jen said. "I'm planning on doing the same thing with one of Caroline's photographer friends so we should do something together, you know a bit of a girl's night maybe?" Caroline smiled broadly before realizing how difficult this was to maneuver. She wasn't supposed to see Klaus after tonight and that probably included seeing his colleagues and their wives, but she couldn't stop it now.

"I haven't had one of those in years, what with my work and the family."

"Tell me about it," Jen agreed. "Actually, now you mention work and family." She looked around nodding at her husband cryptically.

"Everyone, can I have your attention," Ben said as the room descended into silence. "I think I'm one of the few people in life lucky enough to love my job. Every day brings a new adventure, a new challenge and I'm just honored to have such talented people around me. This will be my last Christmas with Christies and as sad as retirement seems right now it is also timely because I will get to spend more time with my family, something I'm looking forward to."

"I know many of you have your own families and that work can be very hectic and what time you do get with your kids and partners is precious. So that's why I wanted to arrange some photos with you and your loved ones tonight to keep as a memento from my family to yours."

"The photographer has set up in the other room so you can all go in one by one," Jen told the group.

"That's lovely," Caroline murmured to Jen. "Let me guess this was your idea?"

"Maybe."

"I hope you'll be taking the photos then, Jen."

"No way, I'm on holiday," she chuckled. "I have brought in a highly recommended photographer though. How about you and Klaus go in first while we herd up the children from the playroom? That's the only reason I let them stay up so late, well that and I doubt the sugar high is going to wear off anytime soon." Caroline felt a little uncomfortable having a photo with Klaus when they weren't really a couple, but it was all part of the act. She nodded at Klaus and he walked over.

"You summoned me, sweetie?" He asked placing a chaste kiss on her temple, a move she wasn't expecting, that threw her off slightly.

"Awww," Jen cooed. "I suggested you and Caroline get your photo taken before the child madness starts. It's the next door on the left." Caroline and Klaus left the study knowing they had no choice but to participate. Caroline suddenly felt nervous, almost like she was worried the camera could tell they were lying.

"I hope this is okay."

"Well, it would look a little strange if we didn't have our photo taken, Klaus."

"Yes, that's true. Plus the camera loves me so it would be a complete waste not to get a photo taken."

"Oh puh-lease!" She groaned.

"Hey, at least you'll have a memento of me. You can keep me in a frame by your bed and kiss my face every night before you fall asleep."

"You wish," she replied rolling her eyes. "Let's just get this over and done with."

"There's that Christmas cheer I love."

"Hi guys I'm Dylan, nice to meet you," the photographer said his eyes trained on Caroline for a second longer than necessary. He was cute that was for sure but for some reason, he had no effect on her whatsoever. No doubt because of the arrogant Brit who was standing so close to her his aftershave making her dizzy. He signalled for them to go to the window where his equipment was set up.

"I'm Klaus and this is Caroline."

"This won't hurt don't worry," he promised looking at their anxious faces. "And given how photogenic you are it shouldn't take long."

"See even Dylan thinks I'm photogenic," Klaus boasted.

"Well, I was actually talking about Caroline." Dylan quipped making her blush. Was this guy flirting with her in front of Klaus? Surely she was imagining it given they were supposedly a couple.

"Yes I'm aware of how photogenic my girlfriend is, mate," Klaus said placing his arm securely around her shoulders and emphasizing the word girlfriend for extra effect. Caroline had never seen him like this before, he seemed almost territorial.

"Good to hear." Caroline was secretly enjoying his discomfort. "Are you a model by chance?"

"Oh no, she's not a model," Klaus growled through gritted teeth sending him a dirty look. Caroline wasn't expecting that response, was it possible he was jealous? "Now let's get his photo taken."

"Of course," Dylan agreed knowing he'd probably gone too far. They prepared to pose but she noticed he was still in a mood glowering down the lens at their photographer. "You might want to stand a little closer together for the shot."

"Klaus," she murmured stepping forward and attempting to break him out of his trance. He was unmoved so she reached up running her hand along his arm and to his face. Cupping his cheek with her palm she drew invisible circles on his skin with her thumb. "Hey, it's me." He finally averted his gaze, his dark blue eyes boring holes into hers. She was completely overwhelmed by his gaze unable to look away even if she tried. He placed his hand over hers and she felt her skin tingle from his simple touch.

"Now that's much better," Dylan said snapping away not that she had even noticed. It was like there was no one else in the room except them, something that happened every time he was near. She felt his other hand snake around her waist pulling her flush against his body. She inhaled sharply the ripples of desire reverberating throughout her body. Caroline could feel herself being drawn into him like a magnet and she knew she couldn't stop herself. Klaus leaned in brushing his lips against hers softly, they were as supple as she remembered and Caroline knew she wanted more. He slowly explored her mouth and he tasted just as good she remembered, the chocolate replaced by a heady mixture of brandy and apples. She pushed into him, greedy for his touch and all the amazing feelings it evoked within her. Caroline felt a wave of desire envelop her as his tongue discovered her warmth, making her moan against his lips.

"Now I know why it's taking so long," Ben quipped from his position at the door. "And there's not even mistletoe." They broke apart guiltily after being caught in such a compromising position by his boss, Caroline felt flustered, to say the least, and knew her face would be flushed it felt that hot, in fact, if she was being honest her whole body was on fire. She looked away unable to meet his gaze.

"Sorry about that, Ben, we obviously got a little distracted," he explained feebly.

"Is that what the kids call it these days?" Jen laughed peeking out from behind her husband. "Why don't you ever kiss me like that honey?"

"Oh, you really are trying to show me up, Klaus."

"I'm assuming you managed to get a good photo, Dylan?" Jen asked slyly.

"Well if I got anything it was more than I bargained for," he joked. "But yeah quite a few good ones actually."

"Great thanks. Dylan will send them to you." She followed him out sheepishly still embarrassed by their impromptu public display of affection.

"So that was, um."

"Yeah. Well, at least we can put any suspicions to rest now."

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously, thinking why their kiss was a necessary part of their act, not that she was complaining at all. Their previous kisses involved mistletoe and gift-giving but there wasn't any logical need for this one as far as she could tell.

"Well it was obvious that the photographer doubted our story by the way he was acting," he said pulling her aside so they could talk.

"Acting how exactly?"

"You were in the room too, Caroline."

"I was." She smiled reveling in what seemed like a case of the green-eyed monster.

"His pathetic attempt at flirting with you, it was painfully obvious. "

"Okay maybe he was a little bit," she said before adding. "Call me crazy but I think someone is a little jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Oh, so that kiss was all part of the act to throw him off, not you trying to mark your territory?"

"Mark my territory," he scoffed. "Last time I checked you didn't belong to me."

"Exactly so why do you care?"

"I don't, I told you, Caroline, it was all part of the act." She searched his face hoping for some admission but he wasn't giving anything away. Caroline was wondering why she was so desperate to prove him wrong and hear him confess he was jealous.

"Okay, whatever," she said dismissively feeling frustrated. "Anyway, it was all pretty harmless."

"Caroline you forget what we're doing here obviously," he hissed then smiled as a few guests walked past. "We can't let my boss know this is all an act."

"Of course not, I have no intention of doing that but I hardly see how Dylan flirting with me would ruin the plan."

"Oh I know what this is," he said in realization. "You're upset because I interrupted you getting to know lover boy."

"I'm what now?" The nerve of Klaus accusing her of putting another guy ahead of their plan. She was far too preoccupied with Klaus to even think about Dylan. Right now though she was questioning the sanity of that decision.

"Well, it makes sense I suppose."

"How dare you?" She growled. "All I've done is help you, Klaus, why would I jeopardize that?" He seemed to falter his face softening slightly. Before he could speak they heard a voice call out to them.

"There you are," Rachel said from down the hallway. "I was just about to leave but wanted to say goodbye." Caroline closed her eyes momentarily trying to regain her composure. She turned around and pasted a fake smile on her face.

"I'm glad you did. I need to get your details for that Vogue spread." She smiled sweetly wondering how that would work if they were broken up but she had promised and Caroline knew her editor would be thrilled.

"Well we're just about to leave anyway given how late it is, so we can walk out with you?" Klaus suggested consulting his watch. Caroline figured he was probably worried she'd make a scene after their argument.

"Great idea," she agreed, the fake smile still well and truly etched across her face. They walked down the hall, Caroline quite relieved their act was coming to an end. Caroline couldn't believe how wrong she got it. She had spent the past day or so interpreting everything he did; including all his support, their mind-blowing kisses, not to mention his beautiful gift and actually thought he liked her. Caroline was so swept up in their act she hadn't realized how little she knew about him and his life before they met. How could someone be so insensitive when all she was doing was helping him?

"Caroline?" Jen said breaking her from her trance, Lucy in her arms. "We wanted to say goodbye before bed."

"Good night, Lucy, I hope you got everything you wanted for Christmas." She nodded struggling to stop the yawn that escaped her mouth.

"Can you stay and play with Barbie?" She asked her eyelids drooping. Caroline looked at the little girl with messy blonde pigtails and big brown eyes and just wanted to hug her she was that adorable.

"Caroline has to go but maybe another time okay, sweetie?" She nodded slowly before Jen leaned across and gave her a brief peck on the cheek. "It was such a pleasure meeting you; we'll catch up soon, okay?" Caroline's heart sank knowing they wouldn't be catching up again. Klaus would have to tell her they'd broken up, but that didn't stop her from feeling bad, she genuinely liked these people.

"Definitely, thanks so much for having us tonight, it's all been wonderful." Ben passed her the black coat she'd worn and she put it on imaging just how cold it would be outside. She looked between her and Ben one last time and then left with Rachel and Paul while Klaus said his final goodbyes.

"I'm sure Klaus could get me your details but how about I give you my card?" Rachel smiled placing it between her open fingers. She'd definitely need that given Klaus wouldn't have that information.

"Great, I'll be in touch." She smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"You too Caroline, have a good one." She walked towards her car. Caroline felt Klaus behind her and closed her eyes thinking about the time when he was no longer playing havoc with her emotions.

"Caroline," he started before she walked towards the car door.

"There's nothing to say, Klaus. Let's just get in the car before I freeze to death." He unlocked the door then she bundled herself inside rubbing her hands and trying to create some warmth. He jumped in shivering slightly and started the engine, turning up the heat as high as it could go. After a few moments, Caroline felt her body slowly beginning to defrost, her feelings towards Klaus not so much though.

"I'm sorry, Caroline," he finally murmured. She kept her glance firmly on the road ahead refusing to look at him. "I didn't mean it."

"Well, why would you say it if you didn't mean it?" She asked eventually. Even though she was annoyed she needed to know why.

"I don't know, I guess it must be the pressure."

"You don't strike me as the type to feel the pressure."

"Well, looks can be deceiving. This job is just so important to me; I suppose I didn't want to screw it up."

"Well, that isn't good enough. All I've ever done is help you, I mean I learned everything about those people just for you."

"I know you've been amazing, not that I'm surprised at all given how caring and thoughtful you are Caroline."

"So you think by complimenting me I'll just forgive you?"

"Well, I thought it couldn't hurt."

"I'm not that easy," she answered shortly. "Look tomorrow we'll go our separate ways so it really doesn't matter anymore, Klaus."

"I suppose so," he conceded. "But that's not the point. I was an idiot and I'm really sorry, Caroline."

"Yes you were an idiot and a few other adjectives I could mention, but I'm above such things."

"Oh come on you know you want to," he challenged. "How about I give you a free shot?" He teased temporarily taking his hands off the steering wheel and pretending to let her hit his chest.

"Well only if you don't lose control of the car and makes us crash," she drawled watching him put his hands safely back on the wheel. "Okay, how about insensitive, careless, immature…"

"Hey, I said one shot."

"Sorry once I was on a roll I couldn't help myself. What can I say you bring it out in me."

"Well not much longer, I can't believe it's almost over," he murmured like he was reading her mind.

"You and me both," she said looking out the window and suddenly feeling very depressed.


	13. Last Christmas

**December 27, 6:19am New York City, New York**

Klaus lay in bed unable to move but unfortunately also unable to sleep. He figured the sleep deprivation was a combination of two things, the fact that he flew in late the night before and a certain blonde distraction. He pulled the pillow over his head to eliminate the invading light, frustrated he couldn't shake her. What the hell was happening to him? Things like this didn't happen to Klaus Mikaelson.

He thought back to their last night together annoyed about his erratic behaviour at his Christmas Party and the fact he didn't try harder to make things right. The drive home in the car was icy to say the least, and he wasn't talking about the temperature. He'd apologised a few times in the car but by the time they went to bed he decided to stay silent considering there wasn't much else he could do. The damage had obviously already been done. Even though he was tired, all he could do was lay there and listen to the steady sound of her breathing, something so simple that was driving him crazy.

It didn't help that he was replaying their kiss over and over in his mind wishing he could teleport himself back to that moment just to feel her lips again. Kissing her had been a spur of the moment decision, mainly because his jealousy was in overdrive and he didn't want Dylan to have her, he didn't want anyone to. So he'd acted, probably recklessly, but he couldn't help himself. Klaus had never felt a sexual attraction this strong before. He touched his lips thinking he could still taste her and he wanted more, much more. His attempts to explain his irrational behaviour had backfired and instead of admitting his feelings Klaus had done the complete opposite and managed to offend her. Something he never wanted to do after everything she'd done for him.

She had been amazing at his work dinner, not just in preparation but in every other aspect. Her dress had done what he didn't think was possible, rendered him speechless, and she had connected with his colleagues and their wives, and they were hooked just like him. Caroline had this ability to light up every room she entered and all of the people in it. The night had been a success, except for his poor judgement at the end of the evening.

He got up hoping the increased activity might make him snap out of it. He padded into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of juice trying to clear his head. Then her face entered his mind again and he threw down the glass in frustration. Dressing himself in sweats Klaus grabbed his cell, turned up his music to loud and headed off for a run. Central Park always had this way of making him calm, he just hope today it would do the same thing because he needed it. As he raced along the busy streets his thoughts flew back to their final moments together.

**26 December, 7:39am Chicago, Illinois**

_"So I guess this is it," Klaus said watching her as she finished packing her suitcase._

_"I guess so." She replied distractedly. "I've forgotten something, oh my hairdryer," she realised walking to the bathroom. She couldn't even be in the same room with him. How did things go from being so good to being so damn awkward?_

_"So uh when's your flight?" He asked feebly trying to make conversation when she finally returned._

_"It's at 10:30; mom and nana are going to drive me to the airport."_

_"Oh you can use the hire car if you need it?"_

_"No you should have it seeing as you're going to the Institute of Art today." She smiled slightly. "Plus it will be nice to have some extra time with the family, even nana."_

_"I have to say I'm going to miss your nana."_

_"Well she's a true original that's for sure." She chuckled finally relaxing. "When are you going back to New York?"_

_"I have a flight later tonight, so I'll get my work done then head to O'Hare," he sighed thinking how depressing that sounded. "You know Caroline I've had a great time with you and your family the past two days."_

_"Well it hasn't been boring that's for sure," she said her eyes wide. "But yeah I know what you mean. Looks like our act worked out pretty well in the end."_

_"Yeah," he mumbled. "You may have helped me get that promotion, but I suppose time will tell."_

_"I think you deserve it, I mean who would go to the trouble of bringing a fake girlfriend to dinner, if that isn't commitment what is?"_

_"Then there was the added bonus of not only making Tyler jealous but breaking him and your cousin up."_

_"That was probably one of my highlights I'd have to say."_

_"Oh so the birds on that truck don't fall into that category?"_

_"Ah no, and had you not crashed the car into a paddock full of cows that would never of happened."_

_"Do you really need me to start singing Miley Cyrus as a reminder?" He shot back raising his left eyebrow._

_"You secretly love Miley." She scoffed._

_"Not when I'm trying to drive," he drawled._ _"Okay I have to say Jesus was pretty cool even with that axe in the woods, same with Grumpy although if you ask me Gloria was grumpier than him."_

_"She gave me free pie, I wasn't complaining." She laughed. "I think someone actually had a good time."_

_"I wouldn't go that far, Caroline."_

_"Oh come on you picked a Christmas tree, went ice skating and made your first snowman, admit it Mikaelson, Scrooge has finally been bitten by some good old Christmas cheer."_

_"Maybe just a little," he conceded knowing it was all due to her. Before he could speak they heard a voice hollering from downstairs._

_"I'd like to get back before the ball drops on New Year's Eve." Nana called out and they both just shook their heads._

_"I'm not sure I'm going to miss her bossiness," Klaus said as they picked up their bags and left her room. "At least now I know where you got it from."_

_"You're leaving a really good last impression on mem" she muttered as they made their way downstairs. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach as she said last time. This really was it and he suddenly felt sad knowing it was coming to an end._

_"Took your time," Stefan shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "_

_Okay nana is bossy enough we don't need your input too Salvatore," Caroline grumbled shoving her bag in his face to carry._

_"Stefan what are you doing here mate?" Klaus asked realising he'd miss her friend almost as much as her._

_"Well I'm due to fly out later this morning and decided to brave a car ride with these three and say a proper farewell to my Care Bear."_

_"I thought we agreed you'd stop calling me that after we graduated?"_

_"I don't recall agreeing to that," he said pretending to play dumb._ _"I wouldn't mind some more testosterone in the car though Klaus."_

_"Well as tempting as that sounds Stefan I have work to do here so I'm not going back until tonight."_

_"You should have stayed longer Caroline then we could have spent more time together," Liz added hopefully._

_"I know mom but I have so much to do before getting back to work tomorrow and I'll, um, see Klaus later," she said quietly and they both looked at each other knowing that wasn't going to be the case._

_"Knock knock." They heard from the front hallway. Matt walked in his usual happy grin on his face. Klaus had come to feel like her family was his and the thought it was coming to an end was so final. He enveloped Caroline in a big hug. "I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye, cuz."_

_"I'm going to miss you Matty," she said into his shoulder her voice muffled._

_"Not as much as me."_

_"Well now there are no excuses about being in the Middle East, you have to come and visit."_

_"Of course, I think I might need to check that you and Katherine are behaving anyway."_

_"I always behave, Katherine I can't vouch for. So good luck with the new base and everything."_

_"Thanks, Care," he murmured, his blue eyes watering. "And I expect this one to look after you." He motioned to Klaus._

_"I think I'll be okay."_

_"Yes I think you threatened to kill me at least twice this holiday season so I got the message." He nodded shaking her cousin's hand._

_"I'm glad we got that sorted out. Anyway I should let you catch your flights." They walked towards the front door; every step feeling like it was that much closer to their separation. Once they got outside and placed their bags in the car, the moment Klaus was dreading had arrived._

_"I'm actually going to miss you, man," Stefan said patting him on the back. "And we only just met."_

_"Same Stefan." He smiled knowing how true that was. "There's always room for you at my place if you need somewhere to crash or it gets too girly for you at Caroline's house." Klaus said before realising it couldn't happen anyway._

_"That means a lot," he said sincerely as they held a silent conversation with their eyes._

_"Have a safe flight, mate."_

_"You too."_

_Liz approached him her eyes bright with something he couldn't fully recognise. "Thanks for my tree." She said simply placing her hand on his arm._

_"I'd only go to those extremes for a few people and I'm happy to say you're one of them, Liz," he said gratefully thinking how much he liked her. "Thanks for a fantastic Christmas."_

_"No thank you, Klaus," she murmured. "Not only for a great Christmas but for putting a smile on my daughter's face. I never thought I'd see her so happy again." Klaus felt himself choking up, these people were so genuine and he had deceived them. The sooner he left the better. He pulled her in for an embrace trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall._

_"Okay, Liz, you've had your time," Nana interrupted and Klaus was secretly glad otherwise he might have actually cried. "Stop hogging my future grandson-in-law."_ _Before he could process her comment Nana leaned up and threw her arms around his neck almost choking him in the process. Klaus went with it figuring she meant well. She whispered quietly in his ear so only he could hear._

_"You two put on a pretty good act the last few days but it's up to you to make it happen for real now, young man." He inhaled sharply listening to her words. She knew all along? He had to give her nana credit, she was one shrewd lady. He was worried their cover would be blown although for some reason she hadn't told Liz so he figured their secret was safe._ _He pulled away knowing his last goodbye would also be his hardest. They locked eyes knowing it had finally come to an end._

_"So I guess I'll see you later," she murmured doing her final piece of acting as they all watched on expectantly._

_"Yes you will." He pulled Caroline into his embrace savouring his last opportunity to touch her and inhale her vanilla scent. "Thank you," he whispered so only she could hear._

_"No thank you," she mumbled pulling back their eyes meeting again._

_"You call that a goodbye?" Nana yelled so everyone could hear. Now all her comments and actions over the past few days were starting to make sense. Caroline blushed and he didn't think she could look any more adorable._

_"Yeah I'm with nana, give her a kiss." Stefan chuckled. Klaus wasn't one to turn down an order, and given it would be their last he had every intention of feeling her one last time. Klaus ran his hands through her golden waves and pulled her towards him placing his mouth over hers relishing the moment. She was hesitant at first, no doubt still upset about the previous night and the fact they were making out in front of her family but she eventually relaxed melting into him. He pushed deeper, determined to remember every inch of her because after this all he had were memories. She reciprocated her tongue massaging his mouth causing sensations to pulse through his body. Why did it have to end?_

_Before he knew it she pulled away abruptly refusing to look into his eyes, almost like she was afraid he could see straight through her._

_"I think that's my quota of public displays of affection this year," Matt piped up making them all laugh._

_"Bye, Caroline," he said pulling her chin up with his finger so she had no choice but to look at him one last time._

_"Bye, Klaus." She turned away quickly and walked towards the car without a backward glance. It was only then that Klaus knew it was all over._

_"_ So much for clearing my mind," he muttered running down his block the sweat dripping down his back. The beginning strains of Last Christmas burst out from his earphones and he felt sad all over again. The words in the song all too real, even if they were ridiculously sappy. As he approached his building he noticed Rebekah hovering at the door immaculate in her black skirt suit, before he could run in the opposite direction Klaus saw her mouthing something, although he couldn't hear it because his music was so loud. Rebekah approached mouthing something again to which he just nodded; he figured that was a safe response and one that wouldn't require him to take out his earphones and have to have a conversation with his overbearing sister.

Rebekah stepped forward and pulled out his earphones in one swift move. "I said good morning brother."

"Is it?" He shot back his bad mood showing through.

"Well I thought so until I came into contact with you," she drawled. "Tell me you're not listening to Wham?"

"I'm surprised you know who Wham is little sister?"

"Well as embarrassing as it is to admit I do and I even remember how that annoying song goes... _Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away_ …Maybe that's the reason behind your temper, Niklaus." He ignored her running inside and pressing the elevator button hoping Rebekah wouldn't follow; he wasn't in the right head space for her, especially not this early in the morning. She stepped in beside him making Klaus sigh at the impending lecture.

"I thought after your trip to Chicago you'd be slightly more upbeat."

"Well any chance of upbeat flew out the window after that terrible rendition of Wham." He looked at her curiously wondering just what she knew. "Why would you think that exactly?"

"I don't know you seemed less grouchy than usual over the holidays and after our last conversation and hearing about your mystery woman…."

"There is no mystery woman," he groaned, wishing the memories would hurry up and fade. It didn't help that his sister was keeping them alive with her interrogation.

"I've pieced together the whole story about your little road trip from Kol and Elijah and what you told me, there's no use pretending." You don't know the whole story he thought to himself.

"I think the three of you have spoken more in the past few days than in your whole lives," he shot back. "Fine, yes Rebekah there was someone, but not anymore." He let himself inside and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge downing it in one gulp.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"History," she replied shortly.

"I'll have you know it was merely a mutually beneficial arrangement that has now ended."

"Now that sounds romantic, Niklaus."

"Since when do you know about romance?" He baulked. "Don't tell me you found yourself a new guy while I was gone?"

"You're hilarious. I'm only asking because I've never seen you this worked up over a girl before."

"I'm not worked up." He threw off his sweaty T-Shirt in frustration.

"Oh my eyes," she complained shielding her vision.

"I'm about to lose a lot more than that Rebekah so I suggest you leave so I can have a shower and get to work."

"Fine, but this isn't over, big brother," she promised as she retreated out the door. Works every time he thought. Klaus just shook his head and turned on the shower hoping it would somehow wash away his bad mood.

* * *

"So if you were going to be this grouchy you should have just stayed home today," she commented as she pushed open the door, noticing the scowl that was permanently fixed on his face.

"Why don't you just come in then? You know I pay you to be my Executive Assistant not to talk back, Lexi," he growled looking up at her.

"You secretly love my back talk," she said making herself comfortable on his desk and flicking her long blonde hair in his face. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to get you really drunk?"

"You know that never works because you're a light weight." He smiled for the first time thinking about their previous drinking games.

Lexi was out of work when he met her in London a few years back. She had followed her boyfriend over there only to find out he was cheating and realising she was in a strange city with no job or place to live. They'd had a chance meeting in Starbucks where she'd spilled hot coffee on him and they'd argued over whose fault it was; he still maintained it was hers. But the rest you could say was history. He couldn't ask for a better personal assistant or friend even if she had entirely too much attitude for her own good.

"I'm willing to try if it will get you to talk to me and maybe get you out of this funk."

"I'm not in a funk," he snarled.

"That tone right there says that's exactly what you're in, mister."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Nothing urgent given it's pretty dead this time of the year and look it's almost seven pm. I could be out with a handsome guy but instead I'm trying to find out what's up your ass."

"Don't pretend you care, Lexi, I know there's no hot date so you've got nothing better to do."

"Way to make me feel wanted, Niklaus." She called him that when she was trying to annoy him and it worked every time. "Oh come on something serious must be up given you've taken to playing Wham songs."

"I assume that means you've spoken to my sister. I should have assumed she'd try to grill you for information."

"Well unfortunately I had nothing to give her," she snapped back. "This doesn't have anything to do with the Christmas party in Chicago by chance?"

"Why would you say that?" He murmured wondering if she knew anything about Caroline, although surely word wouldn't have reached the New York Office this quickly.

"Well it was a pretty big deal and you know I have my eye on working for the next Chief Executive Officer."

"Yes because this is all about you," he muttered.

"Of course it is, now how did it go? You didn't accidentally insult Lawrence Rafferty about his toupee did you?"

"No I kept that one to myself." He grinned thinking about how fake it always looked and the Christmas Party was no exception. Caroline had been momentarily shocked at dinner given it wasn't part of her preparation but had maintained her composure like always.

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?" She pried looking at him closely and noticing his goofy smile. Whenever she got that look Klaus was a goner.

"Because he isn't love," Kol drawled from the door way eavesdropping.

"Hasn't anyone heard of knocking in this place?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Kol baulked planting himself on the other side of the desk. "You're looking rather tasty today, Lexi."

"Oh please," she moaned. "Now I just feel violated." Klaus had to laugh the two of them had been fighting for years and Klaus always thought it was bubbling sexual tension until he realised Lexi was too smart to be charmed by his brother and she was entirely too feisty for him to handle. Klaus wondered if either of them would ever settle down. Not that his life was looking any more promising these days.

"So I came to entice you into getting a drink with me?" He asked. "You can come, as long as you don't talk too much, blondie," he said gesturing to Lexi.

"Why thanks," she muttered sarcastically. "I was just trying to convince your brother of the same thing and given he's keeping a secret I'm definitely in."

"Oh great. I assume I have no choice?"

"No." They both replied in unison.

* * *

"So I'm gone for two days and there's already a new bar in town?" Klaus asked looking around the interior of La Biblioteca on the corner of East 40th Street and Third Avenue. Like its name it was designed to replicate a library with dim lighting and multiple shelves of books on display.

"This has been here for a while, Niklaus, how long has it been since you've been out?"

"He's been working too much," Lexi shared, swirling the vodka around in her glass. "Although not in Chicago by the sounds of it. Is someone going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"I think you should, Niklaus, otherwise she'll never shut up." Klaus looked between the two knowing he would never hear the end of it if he didn't confess. For some reason he thought it might make him feel better, well he was hoping anyway.

"Tell me why do you always pick the darkest bars you can find? Is it so girls will find you more attractive, Kol?" Elijah interrupted.

"Now remind me why I told you where we were brother?"

"That insult is definitely a keeper E," Lexi laughed standing up and enveloping the oldest Mikaelson in a hug before sitting back down again.

"Now everyone is here," Klaus muttered realising his audience was building. "I'm surprised Rebekah isn't hiding around the back of one of those book cases."

"I wouldn't put it past her; I swear she has GPS tracking on all of us," Elijah commented.

"How are you E, it's been a while?" Lexi asked taking in his always perfect suit and tie combination.

"Nothing ever changes with Elijah so don't bother asking," Kol quipped.

"Not even a new girlfriend?"

"Oh come on Lexi, Elijah would need to have had a proper girlfriend in the first place to have a new one."

"You can talk, Kol," he scowled. "Anyway some women are not worth their trouble."

"Oh really? Someone must have done something pretty bad to ruffle your feathers, Elijah." Klaus asked curiously.

"Just a new case I'm working on," he growled gesturing to the barman for a drink. "Now stop changing the subject, we want to hear about your Christmas brother."

"You're not going to give up are you?" He watched them all shake their heads in unison. "Fine. Okay where do I start?" He asked realising it was a very long story. "So due to severe snow storms my plane to Chicago had to divert to Indianapolis and all flights out were suspended for the night."

"Okay when do we get past the weather report and to the juicy part?" Lexi intervened impatiently.

"Caroline was on the same flight, I guess you could say we had an altercation at the check-in counter before both ending up at the Airport Motel for the night."

"You wanted juicy, Lexi," Kol grinned.

"It wasn't like that." He rolled his eyes. "We had a drink together but went our separate ways until the next morning when flights still hadn't resumed and there was only one hire car."

"So you shared the car?" Elijah deduced trying to get to the point as usual.

"Yes, although there was some mechanical difficulties on the way."

"What kind of mechanical difficulties?"

"Let's just say there was a minor crash and we ended up in a paddock full of cows."

"Let me guess she was driving, you can never trust women drivers," Kol replied making Lexi whack him. Klaus really didn't feel the need to admit he caused the crash at that moment so decided to skim over that part.

"So we got a tow into the nearest town and after it was fixed made our way to Chicago."

"So that's it?" Lexi replied. "I'm disappointed to say the least." Klaus knew there was a lot more he could say but given his surroundings and his audience didn't feel like rehashing everything all over again, plus it was too painful to relive.

"Okay we sort of made a mutually beneficial deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Elijah asked curiously.

"She wanted to make her ex-boyfriend jealous so I agreed to be her pretend boyfriend at Christmas Eve dinner."

"You did not? But hold on why was her ex-boyfriend at Christmas?" Lexi inquired.

"He was going out with her cousin, the same woman he cheated on Caroline with."

"Oh no way that's got to suck," Kol laughed. "I must say she must be one attractive woman for you to agree to that arrangement. What does she do anyway?"

"She's a fashion writer for Vogue."

"No way, can she hook me up with some models?"

"I don't understand why would you do that for a complete stranger and what exactly did you get in return?" Elijah prodded ignoring Kol.

"I think we know what he got out of it," Kol replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No we didn't," he mumbled embarrassed. "It wasn't like that. In return she came with me to the Christie's Christmas Dinner."

"As your girlfriend?" Lexi asked incredulously.

"Well you know how family orientated Ben Taylor is Lexi and you know how much I want that promotion."

"That is just plain lying though, Niklaus," Elijah growled on his moral high horse always trying to ruin the party.

"We can't all be partners in a law firm like some people," Kol mimicked.

"Oh yes because being a stockbroker on Wall Street is such a tough life little brother."

"Children please," Lexi interrupted. "So how did your little arrangement work out then?"

"Well Caroline's cousin and ex-boyfriend broke up because he caught her trying to come onto me."

"Get out of town!" Lexi said in shock. "I think as far as outcomes go that was pretty successful, but more importantly how did your dinner go?"

"Just as well, they all fell in love with Caroline."

"So if it went so well and this was just an arrangement, why do you seem so down brother?" Elijah inquired knowing just how to get to the heart of the situation.

His cell phone went off indicating a new email thankfully. He'd had just enough grilling from them for one day. He noticed the email was from Jen Taylor and there were attachments. He breathed in sharply knowing what it would be. He clicked open one of four photos his mind flooding back to that exact moment. They were standing in front of the window their bodies intertwined and their lips locked, so immersed in each other it was like they were the only two people in the room. She looked beautiful, not that he was surprised. His closed his eyes; picturing the moment like it was only five minutes ago making him warm immediately feeling the desire pulsing through his entire body and realising she wasn't going to be easy to shake.

"I think we have our answer." Lexi laughed pulling his phone away and consulting the screen. "Now this is some arrangement."

"I've got to get me one of those! She's a stunner and you slept with her you dog," Kol grinned admirably.

"We didn't. I told you it was an act, we had to play our parts, including a few kisses, otherwise no one would have believed us."

"Yeah sure because that looks like an act, brother," Elijah smiled slyly. "So why don't you just call her, Niklaus?"

"Because it's over, we made a deal and it expired yesterday, I'm never going to see Caroline Forbes again," he said gruffly, trying to regain at least some of his composure.

"Oh Klaus," Lexi sing-songed her eyes still trained on his phone. "I think you might have a small problem." He snatched the phone back allowing himself to read the accompanying email, noticing for the first time she had also sent it to Caroline. He wondered how Jen got her address but realised it wouldn't be difficult since she knew everyone at Vogue.

_"Dear Klaus and Caroline, thanks again for a lovely evening. I've attached a few photos from the party which I hope you'll like. Ben and I are going to be in town on New Year's Eve and hoped you might join us for a party on the corner of Park and East 83rd, if you don't have plans already. Look forward to hearing from you. Jen x"_

Klaus looked on in shock, what the hell was he going to do now?


	14. Happy Christmas (War is Over)

**27 December, 8:01pm: New York City, New York**

"Okay so let me get this straight," Bonnie murmured taking the tooth pick from her martini and eating the olives one by one. "You have this crazy two days together and now you've just gone your separate ways?"

"Well yes, it was an arrangement after all, Bon," she replied taking a sip from her drink. The girls were at Lea Wine Bar on Park Avenue, it was one of their favourite places and it didn't hurt that it was just around the corner from the Vogue offices on Madison. She'd told Katherine everything when she returned home the night before but was catching Bonnie up while they waited for her to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late," Katherine said rushing over to their table. "I need a drink."

"Wow someone's had a bad day."

"You have no idea," she groaned. "It's this new case I'm working on which isn't going exactly to plan."

"I know how much you hate not getting your own way, Kitty Kat," Caroline sympathised. "Let me guess another nightmare client?"

"Well that's just the norm but this time I have a nightmare opposing counsel to go with it. He won't budge and if this continues we'll probably have to go to court."

"Sounds frustrating."

"Mmmmm anyway enough about that. Is Caroline still in denial about it being just an arrangement?" She asked Bonnie and gestured to the waiter for a drink.

"Oh yes and it's all over now."

"You make it sound so formal, Care." Katherine said rolling her eyes. "You're telling me that there isn't a little part of you that doesn't miss him?"

"Don't be silly." 

"You're right her voice really does get high pitched when she's lying," Bonnie said to Katherine.

"You're both hilarious," she drawled. "Anyway I told you about how he acted at the party."

"Yes you did but I thought we decided he was just being a jealous idiot, and you did say he apologised a few times."

"Yeah well he's an idiot that's for sure."

"Look we're just trying to make you realise it is okay to like Klaus, I mean you spent two whole days in such close proximity pretending to be a couple and didn't sleep together, no wonder you're frustrated," Katherine said knowingly.

"Yeah all that pent up sexual tension can't be good to hold onto, Caroline."

"There is no sexual tension."

"Sure thing, Care." Katherine rubbed her arm. "So you're telling me that you didn't have any untoward thoughts when you were lying in bed together." She blushed self-consciously knowing she'd had many of those.

"Busted," they said in unison watching her face go from light pink to bright red.

"Okay I may have some residual feelings but we agreed it was ending. I'm hardly going to track him down so we can sleep together."

"I don't know from what you told us about his work function, I think it's the least he owes you." Caroline shook her head. Of course she wanted to sleep with him, she'd imagined it many times but she knew it would never be enough for her. She liked Klaus, really liked him, and her hopes were far more long term than he could give her.

"Yes well excuse me if I don't want to be just another one of his conquests." When she'd returned to New York she'd looked up everything she could about his past. She could pretty much memorise his entire resume but unfortunately there wasn't much else except for some photos, each with a different girl on his arm. Caroline had felt almost sick realising she was just another girl, and the worst part was she wasn't even a real fling, only a fake girlfriend.

Caroline thought back to their last day together and the final mind-blowing kiss they'd shared. Afterwards she'd found it difficult to get it out of her head on the way to the airport. At least nana provided some much needed distraction.

_**December 26 2014 8:41am: Chicago, Illinois** _

_"Like A Virgin, touched for the very first time…" Nana sang loudly making the other car occupants groan._

_"Aren't you glad you hitched a ride with us?" Caroline asked sarcastically trying to drown out her grandma with little luck._

_"Very." He shook his head. "Putting aside the fact that nana can't sing, why exactly are we listening to the worst hits of the 80s?"_

_"Trust me if I turn it off she'll just keep singing without the music," Liz muttered._

_"You realise I can still hear you right?" Nana finally finished her terrible rendition of Madonna._

_"Yes amazingly enough your hearing is still well intact."_

_"Heard that too."_

_"I can't believe Christmas has been and gone already," Liz said changing the subject._

_"Yeah time to start organising for next year Mrs F," Stefan laughed winking at Caroline knowing she was probably doing just that._

_"Maybe when your nana goes back to the retirement village in a few days." She smiled obviously looking forward to that time._

_"Not before New Year's Eve, I've been trying to convince your mother to have a party, but she's being boring as usual," Nana complained._

_"Your whole life is a party nana, I doubt that will stop you," Stefan said raising his eyebrows._

_"She doesn't need any more encouragement, Stefan," Liz drawled. "You're going home at least."_

_"Yes home."_

_"Why don't you sound so excited, Stef?" Caroline asked._

_"Everything in that house reminds me of Tessa. At least I could escape it for Christmas but not for much longer."_

_"You are better off without that hussy, Stefan," Nana nodded._

_"Yeah I'm with Nana," Caroline agreed. "Look just put everything in a garbage bin and burn it, that's what I did with Tyler, it was surprisingly quite therapeutic."_

_"And if it doesn't work?"_

_"You could always just hop on the flight to New York City with me and never go back to San Francisco?" She suggested hopefully realising how much she'd miss Stefan after having him around the past few days._

_"If only it were that easy."_

_"So you're telling me there's no work for a physiotherapist in the whole of New York City?" Liz asked incredulously._

_"There's always work but my whole life is in San Fran."_

_"Yes you've got your business there but what else?"_

_"Way to make me feel good, Care," he growled. "I feel too old to start all over again; I'd need to work out what to do with my practice not to mention my whole living situation. If you hadn't noticed there isn't much available on the NYC rental market."_

_"Didn't Klaus offer you a place to stay before?" Nana asked._

_"Well, um, yes he did but I couldn't put him out," he said awkwardly, looking to Caroline for assistance._

_"He is Caroline's boyfriend, Stefan, I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem," Nana pushed._

_"Well as much as I appreciate everyone trying to plan my life I'll work something out," he said hurriedly trying to change the subject._

_"Well if there's anything you need Stefan let us know. I have to say it would be nice to know that both you and Klaus are looking out for Caroline."_

_"Hey I don't need anyone to look after me, mom," she replied defensively. "Anyway I have Katherine."_

_"Mmmm I don't know who needs more looking after you or her?" Liz shook her head._

_"Well as pretty as she is I'm much prefer that gorgeous Brit looking after me."_

_"Nana," Caroline cried mortified._

_"Hey there's nothing to be ashamed of darling. You two were so hot before I thought you were going to start a fire on the front lawn. I wouldn't be surprised if we heard wedding bells soon."_

_"Oh nana, I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself," she spluttered._

_"So do you think I'd need to fight off Katherine for Maid of Honour, because I'm up for that challenge," Stefan chuckled._

_"Enough everyone," she said her face turning crimson. Stefan was obviously enjoying making her squirm._

_"Here we are," Liz pulled up outside O'Hare. Caroline sighed in relief that it was over and followed her mom taking her luggage from the trunk._

_"Bye Mrs F, thanks for the amazing feed as usual." Stefan pulled her in for a hug._

_"Anytime Stefan, especially when you help keep my mother company."_

_"I heard that too," Nana snapped giving Stefan a kiss on the cheek. "Now you behave yourself."_

_"I think I should be telling you to behave yourself, nana." He laughed waiting while Caroline said her goodbyes._

_"Bye mom, love you," she said squeezing her tightly feeling tears spring to her eyes. She always got like this at the end of the holidays. Although given how eventful everything had been Caroline was more than happy to get back to normal life._

_"You too sweetie, I'll come and visit soon."_

_"Count me in on that, I could really party in New York City," Nana said enveloping her granddaughter._

_"How about I get Katherine to take you out for a night on the town?"_

_"Don't you encourage her as well," Liz just shook her head. "Call me when you arrive."_

_"Will do, love you both." They walked off, Caroline waved then turned away brushing away a few stray tears._

_"Toughen up, princess," Stefan joked nudging her playfully as they made their way into the terminal._

_"I saw you tear up when you were hugging my mother."_

_"Okay you got me; I'll admit it I really love her turkey stuffing."_

_"Trust you to think about the food. I'm going to miss having you around even if you do annoy me most of the time, Salvatore."_

_"Well gee, thanks Caroline," he muttered sarcastically. "Are you going to miss Klaus too?"_

_"I was waiting to see how long it would take before you mentioned him. Oh and thanks for making us kiss in front of everyone before."_

_"I was doing you a favour, it was clear you both wanted to make out."_

_"I did not."_

_"There's that high pitched giveaway, Forbes."_

_"It doesn't matter anyway, our arrangement is over," she huffed, walking ahead to the check-in counter before he grabbed her arm spinning her around. "What?"_

_"It doesn't have to be over, Care," he implored._

_"Well it is, Klaus and I are two very different people Stefan it would never work."_

_"Why? What's happened since I last saw you?" He asked looking at her closely. "How did his dinner go?"_

_"It went well until he accused me of wanting to flirt with the party photographer."_

_"He didn't?"_

_"He did. I mean he did try and apologise later but it still hurt. I mean all I was trying to do was help and he threw it back in my face."_

_"It seems out of character."_

_"Maybe it is the real Klaus, you forget we've only known him a few days," she said shrugging her shoulders._

_"I'm still not convinced, if you ask me someone was jealous."_

_"Oh no his excuse was he was nervous about impressing his boss."_

_"Coming from another guy I'm almost certain it was the green eyed monster," he said knowingly. "It's obvious he likes you Care."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes really. If you ask me you two should stop being so stubborn and just admit it."_

_"Well thank you, Mr Expert."_

_"Yes I suppose given my disastrous love life I shouldn't be giving advice."_

_"Well you and me both buddy." She smiled despite everything else. "Who am I going to moan about my love life with now?"_

_"I'm sure Kat would be willing to oblige. I'll come and visit you soon though."_

_"You better." She grinned jumping into his arms and hugging him with everything she had. "I'm going to miss you, Stef."_

_"Me too, Care Bear." He put her back on the ground and ruffled her hair affectionately. She shot him one last dirty look about his use of that nickname then broke into a smile, walking away bound for her flight, and already missing him._

Her phone beeped breaking her from her memories, indicating a new email. She was glad to have an excuse to stop thinking about Klaus. He'd been on her mind since they said goodbye and the only thing keeping her sane at the moment was work. Seeing the name Jen Taylor caught her off guard, she didn't even know Jen had her email address, had Klaus given it to her?

"You look a little shocked honey." Katherine was clearly concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"It's um from Jen Taylor."

"Oh just, Jen Taylor," Bonnie teased. "Is this about our girl's night?" Ever since she'd mentioned to Bonnie about them catching up she'd been so excited to meet her professional hero.

"She's um invited Klaus and me to a New Year's Eve Party on the Upper East Side," she murmured reading her message in disbelief.

"Wow you really did make a good impression," Katherine joked. Caroline's finger was hovering over the email wondering whether she wanted to see their photos worried they'd stir up her feelings again. "What's wrong?" She finally clicked on the link watching a photo of them appear making her inhale sharply. It was beautiful; she closed her eyes remembering that exact moment. It was when he placed his hand over hers and they were looking deeply into each other's eyes. Her skin tingled as she relived the experience all over again.

"Wow," Bonnie murmured looking over her shoulder.

"You're telling me," Katherine agreed taking the phone from Caroline. "Are we missing something?"

"What do you mean?" She bit out after eventually finding her voice.

"Even the best photographer can't create that chemistry, Caroline," Bonnie said knowingly.

"Or fake a kiss like that," Katherine squealed and Caroline figured she'd looked through the other photos. She held out the phone showing them with their lips locked, she shivered the memories still so fresh.

"Look I'm…" she stuttered.

"You're a really bad liar, Forbes," Katherine deduced. "Anyway by the looks of this photo Klaus is harbouring some of his own feelings."

"If he felt the same way, why didn't he say anything? Why did he just leave?"

"Oh come on what did you expect? Your whole family was there and we all know how intimidating nana can be."

"Maybe this invitation is a sign," Bonnie suggested.

"A sign of what exactly? That this was a completely stupid idea and now our lies are catching up with us? I really like Jen and her family, I never meant for it to go this far….."

"A sign that you need to work things out," she interrupted her rambling.

"There's nothing to work out it's supposed to be over Bonnie."

"Well it's not, sweetie, look the way I see it you've got two options. Either keep up the act and go to this party…" Katherine started.

"I don't really think pretending to be a couple is a good idea given it got me into this mess in the first place," she growled.

"Or you leave it up to him to break the news that you've split up, which would raise suspicion that you weren't telling the truth in the first place."

"Is there a third option?" She asked weakly.

"How about you call Klaus and work out a cover story, maybe you can say you're busy, I mean it is pretty short notice," Bonnie suggested.

"Okay is there any option that involves me not having to speak to Klaus?"

"None," Katherine shot back. "Putting him aside I think you need to look at this from a professional perspective."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you have to look at how this arrangement can benefit your career as well as his," she said logically. "You've made some good contacts from this including Jen Taylor, Alexandra Myers and Rachel Lawson to name a few."

"It's not about that."

"No it wasn't to begin with but if you are going to be stuck in this situation you might as well get something out of it yourself."

"So you think I should continue with our charade just to benefit my career?"

"Caroline I think Katherine has a point," Bonnie agreed. "Yes you can benefit from it but it also gives you a chance to work out what's happening with Klaus."

"Nothing is happening."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to investigate further."

"Or probably kill me in the meantime," she muttered.

"So are you going to call Klaus now?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Remind me why I should do the calling exactly?" She baulked. "This is a favour for him; the least he could do is call and ask himself."

"Well he might, it's obvious he's just received the email too. You should wait and see but I don't think it would hurt to be the one in charge of the situation," Katherine replied knowingly.

"I don't want to come across desperate though," Caroline replied. "You're right I'll hold off for a bit then decide what to do, maybe make him sweat it out overnight. In the meantime I need another martini or maybe three."

* * *

Caroline looked at the email from Jen Taylor for the hundredth time, it had haunted her all night and it was still doing it this morning. The photos had too. She's spent hours just looking at them tracing her finger over their figures remembering every touch and every feeling. She had eventually fallen asleep, waking up that morning and knowing the girls were right. This wasn't about her advancing her career, but Bonnie had a point about using it to get to the bottom of the Klaus situation, and she could always use that as her cover.

She was annoyed about his behaviour at the party but she was hoping there was something behind it. The other thing plaguing her, something she'd been too afraid to raise with her friends, were his intentions. If she agreed to this crazy plan then what exactly were his motives? Was it because he wanted to get to know her or was it because he really wanted that promotion? She knew he wanted the promotion, that was a given, but she just hoped getting to know her was an added bonus for him, like it was for her. Realising what she should do and making a call were two different things.

She sat there watching her phone wondering why he hadn't called. It's not like he couldn't find her given he knew where she worked. She didn't have his cell number, they had stopped short of swapping numbers most probably afraid it would be too personal but she knew where he worked and may have looked up the number just in case. Her office phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Caroline?" Her personal assistant Luke said through the receiver.

"Yeah Luke?"

"I have a Klaus Mikaelson on the phone for you." She was rendered silent, it was eerie that he called while she was thinking about him. "Uh Caroline? Do you want me to take a message?" He uttered after a moment of silence.

"Um no that's okay, put him through," she murmured, trying to calm down and take some deep breaths. Why did he have this stupid effect on her?

"Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus," she said shortly by way of greeting. "I didn't expect to hear from you."

"Well I didn't think I'd be calling but I assume you got that email from Jen?"

"I did," she said not wanting to go into the details about the intimate photos that were attached. "I was surprised actually, how did she get my email address?"

"I have no idea; she does have contacts at Vogue though so that might explain it."

"Yeah you're probably right," she murmured as the phone line descended into silence. It was usually so easy to talk to him but two days apart had made everything terribly awkward. It didn't help they were on the phone and not face to face either. He coughed nervously and she could tell he felt it too.

"So, um, I just wanted to tell you that I got back to Jen and said we had plans already." Caroline should have been happy he'd done that but in all honesty she felt disappointed she wouldn't get to see him again.

"Oh okay."

"I didn't want you to feel like you had to go after everything you've already done for me," he explained and she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"That's good, you know it's, um, probably for the best," she stuttered not sure what to feel at the moment.

"Jen said she understood it was short notice but that if we did want to drop in we're more than welcome to bring a few friends. Something along the lines of the more the merrier."

"She must really want to get you there."

"No it's probably all about you," he replied and she could tell he was smiling. "I know how much she liked you."

"Yeah I liked her too," she answered quietly. "Look I know how important this is to you and Jen so I'll go, especially if I can invite some of my friends, I know Bonnie wouldn't say no."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not, what's one extra night?"

"Well that would mean a lot to me, Caroline." Suddenly the phone descended into silence again. Things had never been this awkward before maybe she'd made a mistake, but it was too late now.

"Great, I'll see what Kat and Bonnie are up to then."

"Okay I'll have a chat to my brothers and Rebekah if I'm completely desperate." She laughed knowing exactly what he felt about his sister.

"Right so I'll see you there I suppose?" She cringed realising just how weird this felt.

"Uh how about I get your number and we organise it closer to the time?"

"Yeah okay," she mumbled and began to recite her cell number, this was going to be interesting to say the least. She just hoped his intentions were as pure as hers.


	15. New Year's Resolution

**31 December 12:23pm: New York City, New York**

"Maybe you should go home early and get ready," Lexi suggested watching him intently hunched over his computer.

"It's only midday Lexi; I don't think it's going to take me seven hours to get dressed. I'm not you after all."

"I don't take that long to get ready," she insisted. "I just think that maybe Caroline might appreciate it if you spent some time on your appearance."

"Why, what's wrong with my appearance?" He asked finally looking up from his screen.

"Well maybe you could think about a haircut and a shave wouldn't go astray." He felt his beard self –consciously. He had to admit his mind had been elsewhere the past few days and personal grooming was not high on his agenda. Ever since he'd spoken to her Klaus had been distracted, counting down until they'd see each other again.

What was she doing to him? He wasn't worried about his boss, Klaus knew they'd impressed him before and they'd no doubt do it again, he was concerned about his growing feelings for someone who was only pretending to be his girlfriend. Klaus knew he needed some backup and was secretly pleased he'd have some familiar faces around him, even if his family and Lexi could be frustrating. Kol and Lexi he'd expected to attend, Elijah, on the other hand, had been a surprise. Klaus couldn't think of any other reason than his curiosity about Caroline. He just hoped they'd all behave.

"Tell me what you really think," he muttered.

"Oh, I always do. So what's the plan for tonight exactly?" She asked sitting down across the desk from him.

"There is no plan Lexi," he growled.

"Well, that's a worry considering you are playing pretend boyfriend to impress Ben Taylor."

"You seem to forget I've done this before, same with Caroline."

"Is it just me or does that just sound really weird?" She asked shaking her head. "So is there going to be a New Year's kiss at midnight as part of your little act?" He felt himself blush thinking that's exactly what he was hoping would happen. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I love how every time you want to change the subject you pull rank on me," she pouted. "Just for the record, I'm all up to date. Now, what are you planning on wearing tonight?"

"So not only am I ungroomed, now I can't dress?" He balked.

"I never said that it just wouldn't hurt to make an effort Klaus."

"I always do and for your information, Caroline knows how I dress and I didn't get any complaints over Christmas. What are you wearing tonight anyway?"

"I have a little, black dress all ready to go for the party." She smiled imagining just how it would look. "Stop changing the subject and pretending you're suddenly interested in my personal life."

"Yeah okay, you got me. There's a reason it's called a personal life Lexi, and I'd much prefer not to hear the gory details, especially given your terrible taste in men."

"Oh because your taste in women has been so much better over the years," she stated. "Need I remind you about boring Camille and don't even get me started on spiteful Tatia."

"That I'll give you, but how about that Enzo guy you dated earlier this year?"

"You didn't like him because he was too much like you."

"Oh please, I'm so not…"

"What? Arrogant? British?"

"At least I don't call women gorgeous," he spluttered.

"No, you just call them love," she drawled. "Anyway we're getting off the subject, hopefully, things are turning around for you if Caroline is as good as she sounds."

"How about an early minute?" She looked at him processing what he was saying before responding.

"Wow, you really don't want to have this conversation, do you? Not that I'm complaining about leaving early of course."

"Great, see you later."

"Oh no, you don't."

"What do you want from me? If it's to psychoanalyse my love life then I'm not interested, Lexi."

"Oh come on I think that sounds like a great idea." A posh voice drawled from the doorway.

"How difficult is it to knock?"

"I'm far too busy to bother with knocking," Rebekah shot back taking a seat next to Lexi and giving her a quick smile by way of greeting. "Now what did I miss? Oh, that's right you told everyone, including Kol I might add, about this arrangement with Caroline before me."

"I told you I was sorry," he groaned, sick of having this conversation with her. "And I did invite you to the Taylor's party tonight."

"You did but I can't make it. I don't do short notice Niklaus." He rolled his eyes thinking just how organized Rebekah Mikaleson was. It helped in her job but it was still frustrating. "I'm actually planning one of the biggest New Year's parties in town tonight."

"I know, you already said that."

"At least Elijah and Lexi will be there to keep an eye on you."

"Kol is coming too."

"Kol doesn't count Nik; he'll be too busy trying to pick up," Rebekah said knowingly.

"Yeah, the operative word is trying," Lexi joked.

"I don't need a babysitter, Rebekah. Everyone seems to forget that Caroline and I did this very successfully over Christmas without your interference."

"Well, I won't believe it until I see it," Rebekah said.

"Well, you won't see it, sister, because after tonight it's all over."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. The Taylor's will be going on their annual ski vacation for the whole of January so there's no need to act like the perfect couple any longer."

"That's a shame; I wanted to meet this Caroline," Rebekah replied disappointedly. "She's obviously made an impression on you."

"Oh would you all please stop it, she's a nice girl but that's it."

"Stop spoiling her with such generous adjectives Niklaus, first okay and now nice."

"Are you surprised, Rebekah? I never thought he knew what an adjective was." Lexi teased.

"Okay questioning my knowledge of grammar is just going too far, Lexi." Klaus groaned. "Go home and get ready I'll see you tonight."

"Fine," Lexi answered. "I'm going but just so you know an adjective is a…"

"Describing word," he finished for her impatiently. "I know it's difficult but go and make yourself presentable."

"Ha! Says the guy with the ugly beard. I'll excuse your behaviour because you're obviously sexually frustrated." She walked out the door before he could respond.

"Yes, she has a point."

"Okay I'm not discussing my sex life with my sister, that's just too weird."

"I mean about the beard. There's something called a razor Nik, you might want to use one."

"I've been busy."

"Yeah thinking about Caroline."

"Oh come on, I've only known the girl a week."

"Yes well a week is a long time for you, Niklaus, and this is the first time we've had to discuss this properly considering…"

"I didn't tell you first, look I'm sorry. It's um pretty difficult to tell people you're having a fake relationship." He said sincerely trying to explain.

"I can imagine. I just never thought I'd see you go this far, even if this promotion is important. I think you like this girl, Niklaus."

"Well the jury is still out Rebekah, can we maybe just leave it at that?" He pleaded, struggling to explain exactly what he was feeling. They had never been that close but the fact she was so interested meant she cared and Klaus was secretly happy about it, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Okay," she said reluctantly. "I'll let you go, for now, I mean it is the holiday season after all and I decided my New Year's resolution was to be more tolerant."

"Well, I'll believe that when I see it," he said trying not to laugh aloud.

"At least I've thought about my resolution, what about you?"

"Resolutions are silly; people make them and never stick to them. So for that reason, my resolution is to not make any resolutions."

"You're no fun."

"I'm plenty of fun when I want to be," he argued. "Anyway resolutions aside I hope your New Years isn't all about work."

"Well, it is but isn't that just normal for us Mikaelsons?" He realised she was right and just how sad that sounded.

"Yeah well, Elijah was bloody hard to convince that's for sure. I'd be surprised if he lasts until midnight."

"You and me both. I don't think he'll ever meet a girl, he's far too preoccupied with work."

"He's riled up about his latest case too," Klaus said remembering their conversation when he'd asked him to the party. He'd never seen his older brother so rattled.

"Well if that's the case he definitely won't have his mind on anything else but that," Rebekah agreed standing up and walking towards the door.

"Well, at least he's consistent."

"Yes, you're right. Have a good night, and I expect a full report tomorrow, otherwise, I'll be knocking down your door." He knew that much was true.

"I don't doubt that but what happened to tolerance?" She rolled her eyes and walked out not bothering to respond. 

* * *

Klaus walked along the street watching the large crowds of revellers getting ready to ring in the New Year. Klaus had never been a fan of New Year's Eve and usually avoided the festivities but for once he was actually quite excited. He ran his hands along his cheeks glad he'd shaved and then smoothed down his shirt hoping she would like the blue given it brought out his eyes according to Lexi. Klaus had never really cared this much about his appearance before.

They decided to meet nearby so they could arrive together and it would look realistic. He didn't count on the fact he would be so nervous though. He was also secretly worried about meeting her friends, Katherine especially. Even though they'd spoken she sounded a little scary and for some reason, Klaus wanted to make a good impression on her. His phone beeped indicating a new message telling him Elijah was going to be late; no doubt he was still working. Klaus would be amazed if he actually turned up tonight given his antisocial ways.

He heard a wolf whistle sound out in the distance and looked ahead making out his blonde assistant smiling broadly in his direction. "Someone looks handsome," she cooed straightening his tie then touching his face. "Glad to see you shaved and don't look like a homeless person anymore."

"Funny Lexi," he muttered looking at her in her short black dress. "You look nice too."

"Wow, you really have to stop spoiling me with compliments, boss."

"What he means is you look hot," Kol said approaching them his eyes travelling over her body.

"Ew Kol," she groaned pushing him away traumatised by his unwanted attention.

"Well, that's the last time I compliment you, sweetheart," he scowled. "And no need to tell me just how amazing I look tonight."

"I'm assuming being more modest isn't one of your resolutions this year?" She drawled.

"And I'm assuming talking less isn't one of yours either?"

"So where's E?" She asked choosing to ignore Kol's snide remark. "Don't tell me he's still working?"

"Most probably, he messaged to say he was running late."

"I'm surprised he's even coming, not sure I need him here bringing me down."

"Be nice, Kol," Klaus said. "It's good that he's making an effort and actually socialising with real people."

"Whatever you say," he grumbled.

"So where's your mystery girl?" Lexi asked looking around the street.

"She should be here any minute," he said his voice shaking slightly the nerves swirling around his stomach violently. He really needed to calm down.

"Woah." Kol murmured looking behind him. "I think I'm in love." Klaus spun around his eyes resting on the three girls walking towards them, their high heels clicking on the pavement. He smiled immediately recognising Caroline in the middle; she didn't disappoint her white dress hugging her curves and her hair cascading down her back in golden curls. He gulped wondering just how he was going to control his urges tonight.

He finally tore his gaze away from her his eyes landing on the familiar brunette to her left. Katherine Pierce in the flesh, dressed in deep red, her arm looped through Caroline's and her long dark hair swinging straight at her sides. The other brunette to her right dressed in gold was obviously Bonnie, he watched as she laughed at something Caroline said her whole face lighting up.

"Please don't feel the need to share that when they approach," he warned, his brother wondering why he'd invited him.

"Oh, she looks as stunning as in her picture brother, so too her friends."

"Hey, there will be no drooling over Caroline."

"I think someone's jealous." Lexi laughed watching him transfixed by the blonde walking towards them.

"I wasn't talking about, Caroline," Kol trailed off as they arrived and everyone descended into silence. This wasn't awkward at all Klaus thought.

"Caroline," he said struggling to find his voice.

"Klaus," she countered. "Uh, this is Katherine and Bonnie."

"Pleasure to meet you, Bonnie," Kol murmured holding his hand out obviously quite taken with her.

"And you are?" She baulked surprised by his gesture.

"This is my little brother, Kol," Klaus said thinking he couldn't take him anywhere.

"Only little in age," he said making Klaus grimace and trying to work out how exactly they were related.

"So you must be Rebekah?" Caroline asked changing the subject and smiling in Lexi's direction.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult," Lexi laughed her thick American accent giving her away.

"Definitely an insult," Kol replied deadpan. "Although she's used to those so don't worry." Lexi whacked him on the arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Caroline stuttered obviously embarrassed. "I just assumed…"

"Oh, that's understandable, especially when Klaus forgets his manners and doesn't introduce me. I'm Lexi." She smiled shaking her hand and indicating Klaus. "I get to tell this one what to do on a daily basis."

"I was going to try and rebut that but she's probably right," Klaus conceded. "Lexi is not only my friend but my bossy Executive Assistant."

"Well, there goes our friendship." She shook her head. "It's great to meet you Caroline, all of you. I'm glad I have some girls to hang out with and not just these two idiots."

"I love your dress, is it from Bebe?" Katherine asked taking in her appearance.

"Yes it is, I've loved it for ages and I managed to get it on sale." She smiled falling in step with Katherine and Bonnie and beginning to chatter away about fashion. Kol did the same thing, although Klaus wasn't too sure how much his brother knew about fashion to contribute.

"So, um, thanks for doing this," Klaus started as they walked towards the party.

"You already said that." She smiled. "I'm happy to help; the Taylors are such nice people." Klaus looked at her thinking how much he wanted her to be there for him and no one else. Although he knew that was wishful thinking.

"They are," he agreed, deciding to change the subject. "So how's nana?"

"She's upset mom won't let her have a party tonight." She chuckled. "And I think she's missing you."

"Well, I am irresistible." He grinned.

"It's only been what, one minute, and the ego is back with a vengeance."

"You've missed it, love, I can tell."

"Yeah tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night!" She said nudging him playfully. They looked at each other their gazes locked and suddenly things became awkward again. He really had to get his act together. "So is there anything I need to know about tonight?"

"No need for a briefing. The kids won't be there so no need for any presents either," he joked. "I realised today I probably should have gotten you a guest list so you could memorise their biographies."

"Hey, that came in very handy as I recall."

"Yes it did," he said sincerely. "Hopefully tonight should be more relaxed than the dinner."

"I think I can work with relaxed."

"Oh, and the family go away every year in January to the snowfields in Colorado so I'm not going to annoy you with any more impromptu requests." He watched her closely noticing a shadow cross her face momentarily. Was that disappointment he saw? Klaus certainly hoped so.

"Yes because you are so annoying," she drawled.

"It's a curse."

"So I thought the rest of your siblings were coming tonight?"

"I'm guessing Kol isn't enough for you then?"

"Kol is…."

"Weird."

"I was going to say interesting."

"That's a nice way of saying weird." He laughed. "Well I didn't give Rebekah nearly enough notice and apparently Elijah is coming but he's running late."

"Apparently?"

"Let's just say I'll believe it when I see it," he shared. "He's been having a bad week at work on his new case."

"Sounds like Katherine," she agreed. "Some guy has really made her life difficult lately."

"Maybe they can swap stories; I mean they are in the same industry."

"True. So Kol seems to have taken a liking to Bonnie?"

"I'll apologise now for my brother, he really has no idea."

"I thought you said he was a womaniser, you know possibly knows something about women."

"He knows something; I'm just not entirely sure what it is."

"Well, Bonnie can more than hold her own don't worry. And Lexi seems nice."

"I would have said bossy and opinionated but each to their own I guess."

"She probably needs to be bossy to deal with you," Caroline said raising her eyebrows.

"So it didn't take you long to start being mean to me again."

"What can I say it's a natural reaction when you're around." She laughed her smile lighting up her face. Klaus had really missed her.

"Looks like we're here." They both looked up at the apartment block and he was suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the night ahead. Klaus took her hand desperate to feel her again, the shock from her touch sending shivers through his body. He'd missed being this close to her. She looked at him surprised by his gesture. "This is an act after all we might as well make it look real."

"Of course." She coughed nervously as they made their way inside their hands still firmly intertwined.

* * *

"It's so good to see you both," Jen exclaimed pulling them both towards her and planting a quick peck on both their cheeks, as they walked into the penthouse filled with people chatting, celebratory glasses of champagne in their hands.

The apartment was like a warehouse with hardwood floors, high ceilings and a large window overlooking the lights of New York City. They certainly knew how to throw a party Klaus thought looking at the trays of hors d'oeuvres carried by waiters immaculately dressed in black and white. Bright flowers in vases adorned the white tables with matching chairs.

"That's no problem, happy to be here Jen and thanks for letting us invite our friends."

"It's the least I could do with the short notice." She grinned at the group.

"This is my brother Kol, Katherine, Bonnie and you've met my Executive Assistant Lexi." She nodded at them gesturing to the waiter to get them a drink each.

"Don't tell me this is the Bonnie Bennett Caroline?" She asked incredulously.

"Don't you mean the Jennifer Rose Taylor?" She replied her eyes wide impressed she knew who she was.

"Oh please, it's Jen. Actually I have some photos I'd like you to have a look at and let me know what you think if that's okay of course."

"That's more than okay." She smiled happily.

"I might tag along," Kol said following them.

"Well at least that gets him out of our hair, do you want to try some of that delicious-looking food Katherine?"

"Yes I'm starving, I missed lunch and dinner I was that busy today." They walked off leaving Klaus and Caroline alone, no doubt on purpose Klaus thought.

"So," she said taking in the festive scene before them.

"So," he murmured nervously. Why did everything have to be so damn awkward? It had been so easy and uncomplicated over Christmas, well until his feelings caught up to him.

"Klaus, Caroline." Ben smiled coming over to shake his hand and give her a quick kiss on the cheek by way of greeting.

"Ben, thanks for having us tonight."

"Oh that's no problem, we're just happy you could make it."

"I didn't know you'd be in New York for New Year?" Klaus said taking a glass of champagne as the tray passed by and handing it to Caroline like the perfect boyfriend he was.

"Well, it wasn't definite but lucky enough Jen was able to organise a party in such a quick time."

"Where are Lucy, James and Georgia tonight?" Caroline asked sweetly before taking a sip of her champagne. Klaus was momentarily distracted as her pink tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her lips.

"They're in Chicago being spoiled by their grandparents as we speak." Ben grinned. "We'll go back tomorrow before leaving for Colorado the next day."

"How is the snow in Vail this year?" Klaus asked finally finding the words, the intoxicating smell of her perfume distracting him momentarily.

"About six inches and fluffy, you couldn't ask for better conditions," he answered. "Do you ski Caroline?"

"A few times over the years but I've never been to Colorado even though I've heard it's beautiful."

"It is stunning, you and Klaus should come up and stay, I know the kids would love to see you both." They both looked at each other briefly before plastering smiles on their faces to hide the surprise. The idea didn't seem all that terrible to Klaus, in fact, the thought of snuggling in front of an open fire in a cosy chalet was pretty damn tempting. Although he'd promised Caroline earlier they wouldn't have to act anymore and Klaus knew he should probably honour that.

"Uh we'll see how we go; work has been pretty busy for both of us lately Ben."

"Trust me, Klaus, it hasn't been that busy for you," he countered, damn him for being his boss and knowing it was quiet when he was trying to make excuses. "Anyway it's just a suggestion; think about it, you're more than welcome." Klaus suddenly felt bad for declining, but he couldn't expect Caroline to keep up the charade to try and impress his boss. "Now how about some of this amazing food." Ben smiled as the waiter approached with a tray.

* * *

"So is Kol always this…."

"Persistent, annoying?" Lexi laughed watching him looking at Jen's photos his perplexed expression not lost on them.

"Well given I've just met the guy I didn't feel right saying that," Katherine admitted.

"Oh I've known Kol for a while, he's harmless. I just like to give him a hard time because it's fun. Poor Bonnie," she sympathised watching him trying to impress her.

"Oh Bonnie is fine, trust me she could eat him for breakfast." Katherine laughed thinking about her feisty friend. "I almost feel like grabbing some popcorn and watching it all unfold."

"Me too, if this party wasn't so fantastic."

"Jen Taylor is not only a former model and fashion photographer but she plans one mean party, the best food, drinks and don't get me started on the guest list."

"You must have been to a few over the years?"

"Only once since I've been working for Klaus," she replied. "It's pretty impressive that Klaus has been to not just one but two in the same week. Your friend seems to have made quite the impression on our CEO and his wife."

"Well, Caroline makes friends wherever she goes so it's hardly surprising. Do you think he might get the promotion?" She whispered.

"Who knows but the way they're going I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah even though it is a weird situation."

"You're telling me," she murmured watching them chatting with Ben Taylor. "If I didn't know those two I would swear they were a couple." Klaus and Caroline were standing close together his hand grazing the small of her back. After knowing him for so long, Lexi could tell he was hooked.

"You and me both," Katherine agreed regarding them closely and thinking back to their previous conversations about him. "There's no denying that chemistry between them."

"Unlike that," Lexi murmured taking in Kol attempting to get to know Bonnie. "Probably serves him right, he can be so arrogant when he wants to be. It's something that runs in their family, trust me."

"So is it just those two and Rebekah?"

"And their eldest brother E, he's actually coming here tonight but is running late."

"So is he like the others?"

"He definitely has his moments," she said knowingly. "I can't talk really, I think I've dated most of the conceited guys in the city, I just can't help myself."

"I think I've probably slept with the same ones." She chuckled. "Nothing comes close to this guy I have to work with though."

"What's so bad about him?" She asked curiously grabbing a canapé from the waiter.

"He thinks he's always right and trust me he's not. I may not have as many years in the law profession but I still know things." She scowled taking a canapé from the outstretched tray.

"Tell me he's at least good to look at?"

"That's the problem he's tall dark and gorgeous which just makes him all the more annoying," she growled. "Sorry I need to stop boring you with my work issues. What exactly does E stand for anyway."

"Elijah." A deep male voice said from behind making them turn in surprise. The canapé Katherine was holding ended up on the floor her mouth wide open in shock.

"You?" She cried when she finally found her voice.

"You!" He groaned his forehead creasing into a frown.

"I see you two have already met," Lexi murmured looking between them and wondering what the hell was going on.


	16. Auld Lang Syne

**31 December 10:17pm: New York City, New York**

"Katherine you can't leave me here by myself," Caroline hissed trying to stop her from leaving the party.

"Oh yes, I can. I have to deal with him at work because I have no choice but not during my spare time," she huffed sending him her best dirty look.

"If you haven't noticed this place is pretty big and there's a lot of people here, can't you just stay on the other side of the room?"

"An ocean wouldn't be wide enough, Caroline."

"Do you think you're maybe being a little, I don't know, dramatic." She rolled her eyes; Katherine was a drama queen so this little display was hardly a surprise. She was still shocked that the guy tormenting her at work had turned out to be Klaus' brother. She'd been surprised Katherine hadn't put two and two together and worked that out by now but she claimed all the stress at work had blindsided her to the fact.

It wasn't like Katherine to let anyone get to her although looking at what a fine specimen Elijah was Caroline wasn't surprised. Looks certainly ran in the Mikaeslon family. She watched as Klaus chatted away animatedly with his brothers trying not to stare he looked that handsome in his blue shirt, it certainly brought out his eyes. When she'd laid eyes on him again earlier Caroline was surprised at how much she'd missed him, even though they'd only been apart about five days. 

"You don't know what I have to put up with from him," she groaned. "He is so arrogant; he constantly belittles me and treats me like I know nothing."

"Well, he is related to Klaus so the arrogance thing makes sense."

"Exactly."

"I have to say he's more gorgeous than I imagined." Caroline looked over watching him chatting with his brothers. The man could wear a suit that much was obvious.

"Caroline you are not helping, and would you quit being so obvious?" She said turning her away from them and giving her a stern look.

"You've made it quite clear you don't like the guy, I'm not sure it's me that's being obvious, Kat."

"I was completely fine with him."

"Oh, you couldn't hide your disdain. As soon as you saw him you raced over here in a fit and have been bitching to me ever since."

"I did not race."

"Yes you did, I think if he wasn't sure of your feelings towards him he certainly knows now," she teased. "Is he really that bad?"

"Yes, he's really that bad. He's representing my client's wife Lucinda Chase. She's nothing but a money-hungry, ladder climbing socialite who's trying to milk him for everything and she's never worked a day in her life."

"And your client is completely innocent right?" Elijah emerged obviously overhearing their conversation. She jumped frightened by the interruption. "You forgot the part about his extramarital affair."

"They were separated at the time."

"That's debatable, Miss Pierce, and you know it," he said dismissively.

"Well go ahead and try to prove that, I dare you, Mr Mikaelson." He smirked in her direction making Katherine bristle even more. Caroline had to give it to him; he certainly knew how to annoy her.

"More than happy to prove it, there's nothing I love more than a challenge." They were looking at each other their eyes locked. Caroline swore she could cut the sexual tension with a knife. "So um Elijah is it? I'm Caroline," she interrupted trying to ease the tension and sending him her best smile.

"The famous Caroline," he said finally looking at her and smiling. "I've heard all about you."

"All good I hope?"

"Of course, although I'm not sure what you could possibly see in my brother." He laughed.

"I never said I saw anything."

"Now, you, I am going to like."

"So this is what happens when I'm not around to defend myself?" Klaus balked.

"Yep." Caroline smiled. "Go away so we can keep talking about you."

"That's the exact reason I'm staying,"

"I swear if you hadn't come over Elijah was this close to revealing your most embarrassing childhood memory, I'm sure of it."

"He better not, that's all I'm going to say," Klaus warned his sibling. "I have a few stories of my own about Elijah."

"How about we leave the childhood stories exactly where they should stay," Elijah said awkwardly realizing he didn't want Klaus sharing anything.

"Oh come on, this is suddenly getting very interesting," Katherine remarked looking between the two. "I love a good story."

"Well, you're not going to hear anything, Miss Pierce." Suddenly there was silence as things became awkward again.

"So how do you think Kol is doing?" Klaus asked quickly changing the subject. They all looked over watching him and Bonnie inspecting some of Jen's artwork.

"Well unless he's got a really good eye for art it's not looking good for him," Katherine deduced.

"That seems quite superficial," Elijah said eyeing her seriously.

"It's not superficial at all," she muttered. "Common interests are important."

"Oh, you mean like work?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"No that's like a conflict of interest more than anything," she shot back. Caroline didn't know what to say at this point given how frosty the atmosphere had become and she wasn't talking about the temperature. She looked at Klaus who smiled back. He seemed to be enjoying the situation for some strange reason.

"Well, they seem to be talking about something," Klaus observed watching them chatting animatedly. "If there's something Kol is good at it's a lot of conversation."

"I'd hardly call his pathetic attempts to chat people up good conversation, Klaus," Lexi said approaching the group.

"You're just jealous because he's not chatting you up as usual," Klaus replied.

"Oh p-uhl-lease," she groaned. "I think there's more than enough prospective mates here to keep me company."

"Now that sounds promising." Katherine smiled. "Maybe we should mingle Lexi."

"You don't have to ask me twice." She grinned and they walked off together. Caroline noticed Elijah watching Katherine intently.

"There doesn't seem to be any potential mates here," he muttered his eyes still firmly trained on the brunette.

"Well, I'm not sure you're the best judge of that, Elijah," Klaus teased.

"I'm going to get a drink," he mumbled walking off. Caroline noticed it was the exact same direction as Katherine. For two people that supposedly hated each other, there was a hell of a spark between them.

"So what a coincidence hey?" Klaus said reading her thoughts.

"You're telling me, and here I thought New York was big."

"Obviously not. So uh how's the schmoozing going?"

"Oh come on I don't need to schmooze," he argued.

"Ah everyone needs to schmooze Klaus," she replied.

"Fair enough. It seems to be going okay, although I have to say I'm missing my partner in crime. She's been too busy with her friends." She smiled at his affectionate reference to her.

"I've been busy trying to keep your brother and my best friend from having an all-out brawl in front of your CEO and his wife."

"Always looking out for me aren't you love?"

"Isn't that my job?" She smirked.

"Yes, it is." He grinned. Caroline was trying her hardest not to succumb to his charms but she was finding it increasingly difficult, especially when he looked at her that way. Ever since he'd called her three days earlier she'd struggled to think about anything else but him.

When they parted ways she's resigned herself to the fact that they'd never see each other again and Caroline had to admit it was playing with her emotions. She liked him, that much she knew, but how to go about finding out his feelings was going to be tough. He didn't give much away and she hoped it wasn't just an act and that he reciprocated her growing feelings.

"How are the lovebirds?" Jen cooed putting her arms around their shoulders. "Getting ready for that midnight kiss?" Caroline looked down thinking if that was the case, twelve am couldn't come soon enough.

"You know us too well." Klaus laughed awkwardly.

"I'm actually going to steal Caroline away if that's okay?" She asked. "Ben was looking for you anyway, wants to introduce you to someone and probably talk about boring work."

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Klaus smiled warmly. "But you're all mine at midnight." He winked at her cheekily and walked away, Caroline immediately felt her insides turn to mush. She really needed to calm down.

"You've got yourself a good man there, Caroline." 

"Yes, I do," Caroline murmured wishing she did actually have him. "So the party seems to be going well?"

"It does, I'm glad because it was all such short notice."

"Well, I think you'd have a career in party planning if you weren't already a photographer."

"It's just a hobby I like to have on the side," she said modestly. "So Bonnie is fantastic."

"Well yes she is, but I'm biased."

"We're going to catch up after our trip so she can show me some of her work." Caroline smiled thinking how great this arrangement had turned out for Bonnie, Katherine she wasn't too sure about.

"That's great Jen, this is like a dream come true for her."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," she replied. "So the real reason I wanted to talk to you…." Caroline thought that sounded ominous. "Ben said he asked you guys to come to Vail with us."

"Yes, he did," she said awkwardly knowing where this was going.

"I know Klaus said he was busy but I really wanted to try and persuade you to come along, even just for a few days," she pleaded.

"Surely you just want to have some family time," she said stalling for an answer.

"We'll have a whole month together, usually about halfway through the kids are at each other's throats and Ben starts mysteriously disappearing to his study and doing work when he should be on vacation."

"Sounds like Klaus," Caroline said for added effect not really knowing if it was true. It seemed like something he'd do anyway.

"Plus it's nice to have another woman around to gossip and go shopping with." She smiled. Caroline was torn she knew she wanted to go if it meant more time with Klaus. She also really liked the Taylors and knew it would be fun. Her sensible side was telling her to make up an excuse because she had no idea what Klaus wanted to do and she didn't feel right lying to the Taylors. She was completely torn until Jen continued. "Actually if you must know Ben really wants Klaus there so he can get to know him better out of the workplace if you know what I mean?" She said and Caroline knew that was code for him sizing Klaus up to be his possible replacement. Right then and there she knew what to do.

"Of course we'll come; I mean who could turn down shopping, skiing, and gossip?"

* * *

"So why don't you like this one exactly?" Bonnie asked Kol as they looked at the picture mounted on the wall.

"There's a certain sadness about it I guess," he said squinting his eyes at the picture trying to understand its meaning.

"But everybody loves a clown," Bonnie said looking at him then back at the artwork depicting a graffiti clown with blue hair and a particularly contemplative expression.

"Not a clown that seems to be in such a melancholic state. Banksy's artwork is usually political, not sad."

"You know who Banksy is?" She asked a shocked expression crossing her face.

"Yes, I know who Banksy is, Bonnie. You know the famous British street artist?" He replied deadpan. "This is one of a series of clowns that popped up around Brooklyn last year."

"Well, I have to say I never expected you to know that."

"Why? You don't even know me." He said smiling at her knowingly.

"You just seemed…."

"What? Handsome, intelligent, not to mention completely charming?"

"You forgot modest in that little spiel," she shot back sarcastically. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" Her face fell briefly, the mention of someone she never really knew still difficult even after all these years.

"No actually," she said sadly then quickly covered something she'd learned to do quite well. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay." He smiled broadly. "So why exactly do you think this art is not depressing?"

"Trust me there are much sadder things in life," she murmured, her expression unreadable. "At the end of the day this is just a clown in a bad mood."

"Well, I'd be in a bad mood too if I had to wear those clothes and paint my face then entertain all those noisy children." She laughed at his observation.

"Yeah, you make a good point."

"I make many of those, and if you got to know me better you'd hear a lot more, Bonnie Bennett."

"Well let's not get too ahead of ourselves." This was the closest she'd gotten to a real conversation with a guy and it felt so foreign to her. "How about a drink?" She asked as he nodded and gestured to the waiter.

"So what exactly do you do with yourself Kol?"

"I'm a stockbroker, and no it isn't as boring as it sounds."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yes, you have this way of scrunching up your nose when you don't like the sound of something."

"I'm not that transparent," she murmured.

"Now you're blushing so I know I'm right."

* * *

"So you seem to be doing all the right things with Jen Taylor," Lexi said coming up to Caroline as the host went off to talk to more of her guests.

"Well, I'm trying." She smiled. "I'm impressed that you're willing to do this for a complete stranger."

"Well, he not only made my two-timing ex-boyfriend jealous he also managed to break up him and my cousin."

"Klaus always was an overachiever," she joked. "Any way you seem to be doing just as well by the looks of things."

"I'm glad to see I could do something for both of you I suppose."

"Yes, that's very kind of you to help a complete stranger and his assistant." She laughed.

"How long have you worked for Klaus?"

"A few years now." She smiled. "He spilled coffee on me in Starbucks in London and I think we've been arguing ever since."

"Has he always been so…"

"Frustrating, annoying, arrogant?"

"Yes, all of the above and so much more." Lexi laughed. "He really is a great guy and just between you and me I've never seen him like this with anyone."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that he usually has a short attention span, well until you."

"Well, I'd hardly call a week a long time Lexi."

"Trust me for Klaus it is."

"Well it's all part of the act so it makes sense he's interested," she replied self-consciously. "Although I think I, um, sort of agreed to a stay around a little longer."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means that I may have just agreed to go skiing with the Taylors."

"Oh really?" She grinned. "You're really going the extra mile for him. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Yeah, well I have a feeling this job is within his grasp and I'm happy to help you both. As long as it doesn't involve bringing Elijah and Katherine together in the same room again though." Caroline looked over at them at opposite sides of the room sneaking brief glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Talk about fireworks," Lexi whistled. "You know I think they could solve this problem by doing one thing."

"What?"

"They just need to sleep together and get it out of their system once and for all." Caroline almost choked on her canapé.

"Yeah well I dare you to tell them that."

"I like my life thank you very much," she teased. "Well, at least those two seem to be getting along." Lexi gestured towards Bonnie and Kol.

"I have to say I'm surprised," Caroline observed watching her friend's face light up at something Kol said. Bonnie was usually so guarded, especially with guys, and this seemed out of character.

"Kol has some charm it's just buried really deep down," Lexi joked.

"So how about you? Any potential guys here tonight?"

"I don't know I sort of lost interest between the Kalijah feud and the Kennett connection."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I have this thing for giving couples nicknames, it makes things that much easier. Just for your information, you guys would be Klaroline."

"Well as weird as that is I'd hardly be classing us as a couple."

"You know what they say if it walks like a duck and it talks like a duck…"

"It's a duck." Klaus finished interrupting their conversation. "What is a duck exactly?"

"Nothing, just Lexi's warped sense of humor," Caroline covered rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of funny why don't you tell Klaus about your holiday plans." Lexi grinned mischievously before walking off and leaving them alone.

"What holiday plans?" He asked curiously. It seemed like such a good idea at the time, I mean she was helping him but Caroline knew there was more to it. She just hoped Klaus would buy her story that it was solely about helping him get the job. She looked up noticing he was watching her intently, his blue eyes gazing into hers suddenly she felt dry-mouthed and nervous.

"Well, Jen asked if we would join them in Vail," she murmured.

"Oh, honestly I don't expect you to do that for me," he mumbled. "You've already done so much."

"Well, Jen mentioned they wanted to get to know you outside of work which I think is a clear sign they're considering you for the promotion. I couldn't really say no." His face softened.

"You didn't have to Caroline."

"I know I didn't but I'm just that nice, Mikaelson, and don't you forget it."

"That really means a lot to me," he said softly his eyes searching hers. She could feel herself blushing his stare was that intense.

"Yeah well, I expect something in return." She smiled trying to lighten the situation.

"Oh, really and what would that be?"

"I'm still deciding but it will definitely include chocolate of some sort."

"Just chocolate?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow. "You know I have many talents that I'd be willing to share, love."

"I'll bet," She snorted.

"Hey I was talking about my skiing skills, I'm not sure where your mind went."

"I'm a perfectly capable skier."

"I guess we'll see about that." He smirked. "So is there any reason you're hanging around?"

"Well last time I checked we were supposedly a loving couple sweetheart and we have a date at midnight which is fast approaching."

"You wish," she shot back thinking how good a kiss would be right now. "How is your brother doing?"

"Which one?" He asked looking around the room. "Kol seems to be having a great time with Bonnie."

"And Elijah?"

"He and Katherine look like they'd rather be anywhere else right now."

"Between you and me I think things are going to be very interesting when they face each other in court."

"Who needs television shows when you've got your very own court drama?"

"Yeah now that I would pay to see." They suddenly got quiet again the usual awkwardness taking over, she just wished things could be effortless between them.

"10, 9, 8…." They both looked at each other realizing the countdown had begun loud and clear.

"7…" Klaus lowered his head his eyes never leaving hers, she inhaled deeply anticipating his touch.

"6…" He placed his hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb in circles over her delicate skin. She closed her eyes the feeling too amazing to stop herself.

"5…" She felt his hand travel across her face, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Even with her eyes shut she could tell he was studying her still. Caroline was almost too afraid to open them again worrying about the feelings it would stir up.

"4…" Caroline finally dared to open her eyes, his eyes watching her intently as she'd predicted. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"3..." Caroline knew she was a goner but she didn't really care right now. She looped her arms around his neck and rubbed herself against him, hearing him groan, glad she had that effect on him.

"2…" He leaned in nuzzling into her neck his aftershave making her dizzy. It felt like they were the only two people in the room as was the case whenever she was near him.

"1…" They looked at each one more time as cheering began to erupt around the room, not that either of them noticed.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Klaus leaned in the rest of the way hungrily attacking her lips. Caroline moaned against his mouth as the memories of his soft lips and delicious taste came flooding back in every amazing sensation that rippled through her body.

Caroline pulled him closer his tongue making her dizzy as it massaged her mouth in long and slow strokes. She could definitely get used to this and so much more.

"Someone needs to get a room." Katherine sing-songed nearby making them break apart guiltily.

"I think that deserves an Oscar for best performance," Lexi added nudging Katherine playfully. "By all means keep going don't let us interrupt."

"Too late for that," Klaus growled at his assistant.

"I think we got the desired response anyway." Caroline murmured as Jen sent them a smile from across the room mouthing Happy New Year as the opening strains of Auld Lang Syne sounded out and everyone began to sing.

"Okay is it just me or is this weird?" Elijah asked over the music.

"Not as weird as that," Katherine said gesturing across the room.

"Fast work, little brother." Klaus laughed watching him and Bonnie kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"I feel violated," Lexi groaned.

"Oh, I think it's sweet…well, kind of." Caroline said surprised by the outcome. Bonnie liked to party and didn't like to be tied down that much she knew but Kol certainly wasn't who she expected.

"Can this night get any stranger?" Elijah said rolling his eyes.


	17. Sweet Caroline

**January 16, New York City, New York: 1:03pm**

"So let me get this straight, you're really going to Vail together tomorrow? As a couple?"

"Well that's what usually happens when you are pretending to be in a relationship Elijah."

"You realise how sad that sounds right?"

"Well at least I have sort of a someone, unlike you," he said in frustration. They were in Central Park and Elijah had agreed to play basketball, hoping to improve his fortunes after their last match.

"I was hoping you would come to your senses by now, Niklaus," he said, ignoring his comment while dribbling the ball. "I mean what how long has it been?"

"24 days, not that I'm counting or anything."

"You haven't seen each other since New Year's Day so I'd hardly say it's been that long Niklaus."

"Well we've both been busy; anyway we've texted and emailed in that time, you know to organise the trip." Klaus clenched his teeth thinking his brother had a point, not that he'd admit that to him or anything. Things between them had been so good and then suddenly it all stopped, something that had frustrated him considerably. He thought back to their last amazing hours together.

_**January 1, New York City, New York: 1:57am** _

_"Bye mate, thanks for a great night," Klaus said sincerely shaking his hand._

_"Thanks for coming, see you two soon. We'll have to make those arrangements for Vail." Klaus grinned thinking just how much he was looking forward to that._

_"Yes we will. Thanks again." Caroline smiled as Klaus steered her towards the lift his hand firmly on the small of her back. "Wow what a night." Caroline exhaled leaning against the back of the lift wall away from his grasp, something that was making him feel slightly empty._

_"You're telling me." He yawned tiredly._

_"First it turns out your brother and my friend are work enemies and then your other brother and my friend start making out only to disappear shortly after midnight. Talk about fast work."_

_"Kol doesn't muck around, sorry about him making moves on your friend." Caroline let out a big laugh surprising him._

_"I should be saying sorry about Bonnie. Trust me this isn't an uncommon occurrence for her either if you must know. She's sort of a free spirit and doesn't like to be tied down." "_

_Well Kol too. At least that means they're both on the same page."_

_"I'll certainly be teasing her about it later." She grinned. "I have a feeling Katherine will still be angry tomorrow."_

_"Elijah too, they couldn't wait to get away from each other," he said remembering how shortly after Bonnie and Kol's disappearance they had bolted for the door, Katherine with Lexi in tow to go somewhere else for another drink._

_"Well all I can say is work is going to be interesting when they meet up again."_

_"Let's just hope there's no bloodshed, they came close a few times tonight, if you hadn't so responsibly kept them apart."_

_"Well like I said before it was all part of the job." She smiled and they held each other's gaze for longer than necessary. Here came that damn awkwardness again. The lift beeped indicating they'd reached the ground floor thankfully and they walked outside the cold air hitting them with force. Caroline shivered and Klaus sub- consciously put his arm around her only to notice the confusion cloud her face before removing it quickly._

_"Sorry you get so used to the acting thing it's hard to tell when it stops and real life begins," he winced, thinking how horrible the term real life sounded._

_"Uh yeah of course," she murmured her face falling slightly. "I guess I should get going."_

_"Yeah, well at least let me walk you," he said hoping to spend even a little bit more time with her._

_"Okay, thanks."_

_"So skiing in Vail…"_

_"Yes skiing," she replied. "It should be um interesting."_

_"Yes interesting." There was that horrible silence again. "Ah you know the night's still young, did you maybe want to go to one of my favourite place in New York, you know if you have no other plans of course?"_

_"Well if you must know I've got a hot date at 3am," she teased. "Why not, I mean we're already out and it is New Years?"_

_"You won't be disappointed," he promised._

_"Well if we are going to your favourite place, how about one of mine as well?"_

_"Okay you've got yourself a deal." After twenty minutes accompanied by their usual banter they arrived at her favourite place. One he was not completely shocked by. "Why am I not surprised your favourite place includes food?"_

_"Hey Joe's is a New York institution and one of the most famous late-night pizza places in the city. I can recommend the meat lover."_

_"Well I am hungry I suppose."_

_"You bet your ass you're hungry, Mikaelson, as much as people think canapés are trendy they are so not filling."_

_"Well for you," he said making her whack him._

_"Tell me what you really think."_

_"Oh I will." He smiled. "Your love of food is kind of endearing, most girls can't even finish a simple salad."_

_"I'll take that as a compliment," she drawled. "Now get ready for the best pizza your British tastebuds have ever tried." Forty minutes later with their stomachs full they set off for his favourite place, one he was hoping she'd like as much as he did._

_"This is your favourite place?" She asked incredulously as they walked down a dark alley. "Should I be worried that you're going to rob me for my Manolos?"_

_"No just that Prada dress you're wearing."_

_"I'm impressed someone knows their fashion."_

_"I'd love to take credit but Lexi actually told me that earlier while she was fawning all over it. I usually stop listening when she's going on about fashion," he replied. "Anyway I don't really want the dress, I just want to see you out of it love."_

_"Charming." She coughed nervously._

_"Don't tell me you haven't imagined what's underneath my clothes before; it's okay to admit you find me immensely attractive."_

_"Someone has a high opinion of themselves."_

_"Well I think it's warranted given that blush on your face love, it may be dark but I can still see it clearly."_

_"Are we there yet?" She groaned obviously trying to change the subject._

_"We're almost there." The alleyway eventually ended at a small garden with a few lamps casting light on the surrounding walls which were covered in colourful street art._

_"Wow. I never knew this place even existed and I've lived here for a while," she murmured taking it all in. "Who did all of this?"_

_"A few different people, a lot of them are homeless actually. The City runs a program which provides resources for them to be able to express their talents."_

_"_ _What a great idea. They are a pretty talented bunch, do you know any of them personally?" She asked running her hand along one of the painted walls._

_"Yeah some of them. It's such a great outlet for them and gives them the opportunity to get their work noticed. I was so impressed I actually showed some of my friends in the industry and that has generated some added interest in their work which is good."_

_"That's a wonderful thing to do."_

_"Not really. It's great art so they deserve it, especially with everything else they have to go through on a daily basis. It gives them something to hope for I guess."_

_"Yeah I can imagine," she murmured looking around. "So you must come here often?"_

_"Yeah I come here a lot just to think, it clears my head."_

_"I can see why, it certainly has a peaceful feeling about it. I'm really glad you brought me here," she said sincerely their eyes locking again._

_"Well I'm glad you like it," he replied when he could finally find his voice. Caroline Forbes had that affect on him. Klaus had never taken any other girl there and the enormity of that was not lost on him. "Even if it's 4:15am."_

_"I'm rarely out this late so you're just lucky I agreed, mister."_

_"Now whose got a high opinion of themselves?"_

_"Well just look at me," she joked._

_"Yeah look at you," he murmured, trying not to ravage her right then and there, something he'd been struggling with all night. Unfortunately there was no ravaging and that pesky silence descended upon them again; they stayed there for a while before he dropped her at her front door. Everything in him wanted to kiss her but he knew that wouldn't be right seeing as they were alone and not in acting mode. The only saving grace he thought as he walked the twelve blocks to his house was they would have time together in Vail and maybe something more could develop._

"Hello Niklaus?" Elijah said waving his hand in front of his face. "As much as I want to win it kind of makes it less triumphant when my opponent is in another world."

"I'm here," he growled, grabbing the ball and running for the hoop before missing an easy two-pointer."Anyway I thought you liked Caroline."

"I do like her, in fact I think she's entirely too clever for you brother."

"Tell me what you really think," he muttered intercepting Elijah's shot and grabbing the ball aiming it at the hoop.

"I think you could do a lot worse and the sooner you realise she's the best thing to happen to you and actually have a real adult relationship the better, brother."

"This is all just an act Elijah, after this trip to Vail we go back to our normal lives," he said dismissively.

"Okay but why don't you seem that excited about the prospect?"

"I'm fine. I think you need to stop transferring your issues onto me."

"I realise this is your not so subtle way of changing the subject but what issues do you supposedly think I have?"

"Okay for someone who apparently isn't fazed by Katherine Pierce you sure can't stop bitching about her," Klaus noticed watching his brother intently. Ever since New Year's she was all he'd spoken about.

"I can't help it; she just makes me so mad, Niklaus," he growled.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"The sooner this case is over the better."

"It's not like you to let anyone get to you this much, Elijah."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've seen you come up against many adversaries in court but none of them have ever had this effect on you."

"She doesn't have any effect on me whatsoever except for being annoying."

"You could have fooled me brother. Although given how beautiful Katherine is it's hardly surprising she's gotten to you I guess."

"She's okay I suppose," he murmured, his face colouring telling Klaus exactly what he needed to know.

"So when is this highly anticipated court date?"

"Monday. Hopefully it's the last time I ever have to see Miss Katherine Pierce again."

"I just wish I was here to see it." Klaus smiled thinking how he'd be in Vail already with Caroline. "Let's hope you can both play nicely."

"Elijah play nicely? Fat chance," Kol chuckled approaching the court his hands in his pockets to ward off the cold.

"I did say midday right?"

"You did but since when did I ever care about time?" He teased.

"True but this is the fourth time this month you've been late, Kol," Klaus observed.

"Yes, what's going on, little brother?" Elijah asked cocking his left eyebrow curiously.

"I've just been busy."

"Busy with what or who should I ask?"

"Yeah Kol what's her name?"

"Uh Bonnie, I thought you both would have known that."

"Bonnie still?" Elijah asked incredulously.

"Yes that's what I said. Why is that such a surprise?" Kol baulked.

"Because your conquests don't usually last much more than one night, what's it been now two whole weeks?"

"Yeah isn't she sick of you by now?"

"Funny, Elijah," he drawled. "Not that it's any of your business but we are just two consenting adults in a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Don't tell me you're doing a Klaroline?" Elijah asked.

"A what now?" Klaus asked tearing his eyes away from Kol and back to Elijah.

"Obviously Lexi hasn't told you about her cute little nickname for you and Caroline yet."

"I'm surprised she hasn't given how much that one can talk," Kol said shaking his head.

"Okay ignoring my assistant's strange habits, back to you and Bonnie. What exactly is this mutually beneficial arrangement?"

"Unlike yours, Nik, this is more of the physical type, you know no strings attached fun." He smirked.

"Too much information for me," Elijah groaned. "When exactly are you going to grow up?"

"Don't blame me because you're not getting any," he shot back sticking out his tongue for extra affect.

"Mature, little brother."

"You'd be in a much better mood if you were having intimate relations, you know with a real life size woman Elijah."

"Wow because that's all you need in life."

"How about that cute brunette, you know Bonnie's friend. I was sensing some major chemistry there on New Year's Eve."

"Okay let's not go there," Klaus warned trying to stop Elijah from getting worked up all over again about Katherine. "So let me get this straight you and Bonnie are just having sex."

"Great sex."

"Okay again too much information." Elijah groaned.

"Someone's jealous."

"Good try, brother, how about I call Rebekah and tell her about this little arrangement. I'm sure she'd be very interested?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would."

"Children, stop!" Klaus intervened. "Please let's just leave Rebekah out of this; we all know that's just asking for trouble and one big lecture." They all nodded thinking about their interfering sister.

"Thank god she's away for work," Kol said thankfully.

"So this thing with Bonnie is just…"

"Fun and easy, why can't you both get your heads around this? Elijah I can understand but Klaus this was normal to you, well until Caroline."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"It means that ever since you met Sweet Caroline, you've been distracted."

"I am not distracted."

"I'd never admit this but in this case Kol is actually right." Elijah conceded.

"No he's not this is nothing but…."

"An arrangement." They replied in unison.

"We've heard this a few times and every time we don't believe you," Elijah said.

"Yeah what's so wrong with admitting you like each other?"

"Oh that's rich coming from the mature guy with the purely sexual arrangement."

"Hey at least Bonnie and I know what we have. You and Caroline are just in denial."

"Wow where did this new found wisdom come from little brother?" Elijah baulked.

"Hey I can be very wise when I want to be," he argued. "Although Bonnie may have enlightened me about a few things."

"What did she say?" Klaus gasped thinking that there may have been advantages to his brother having relations with her friend.

"She thinks Caroline likes you."

"How does she know?"

"I didn't really go into that much detail with her as we were kind of busy."

"Something we don't want you to go into detail about either," Elijah muttered.

"Anyway." He said shooting Elijah a dirty look before continuing. "I assume given they're friends she would know."

"Yes well, I'm not going to believe something someone told you in the throes of passion," Klaus said awkwardly trying to erase the mental image of his little brother. The truth was he was excited about this revelation but didn't want to get his hopes up in case his Kol was wrong. He also didn't want to show that he cared and give himself away, even if it was just his brothers.

"But you certainly seemed interested for someone who supposedly isn't interested," Elijah commented.

"Oh enough, I thought I was beating you," he growled dribbling the ball away from them.

"Yep the famous Niklaus Mikaelson diversionary tactic." Kol laughed. "Now who's ready to get schooled in basketball?"

* * *

"So Kol and Caroline's friend hey?"

"Wow you're all the way over in Los Angeles and already know?" Klaus said shaking his head as he placed the warmest clothes he could find into his suitcase which was perched on the bed.

"Elijah has become quite the gossip lately," Rebekah commented. "I think it was his way of being able to vent about his work nemesis again. She's really done a job on him. I would love to meet her, she seems like my kind of girl."

"You have no idea Katherine is all he talks about, it's like he's obsessed. Lexi thinks they need to do it already and get rid of the sexual tension."

"We're talking about our brother Elijah right?" She asked sarcastically. "Does he even have sex? Actually on second thought don't answer that, I don't need to be imagining that."

"You and me both." He chuckled.

"So what's this Bonnie like?"

"I didn't really get to know her she was too busy making out with Kol."

"And to think I was upset to have missed the New Year's Party," she drawled. "And this is just…"

"Sex, yes apparently. You know how Kol is so this is hardly surprising."

"Yes but usually it only lasts one night with a girl and he's onto the next one. I've never known his attention span to be quite this long. Sounds like someone else I know brother," she said knowingly.

"I wondered how long it would take to get back to my love life."

"Well what happened to this arrangement being over on New Years Niklaus?" She asked. "Now I definitely need to meet her after Vail."

"It will be…"

"Over by then. Seriously can you hear yourself? I've never heard anyone in this much denial."

"You sound just like Kol and Elijah; do you all get together and discuss my love life?"

"Yes actually we do, I think your little arrangement has actually brought us all closer together."

"Gee, glad my love life could reunite the family," he scowled.

"So what's the plan for this ski trip?"

"I think Caroline and I are past planning, we're practically experts by now."

"I didn't mean the act, I meant when are you going to tell her you like her Niklaus?"

"I'm not and no amount of meddling by you and our brothers is going to change that," he shot back.

"So how's LA?"

"It's LA," she growled her allegiance to the east coast obvious. "I'm looking forward to getting back next week."

"So what exactly are you doing over there?"

"I'll humour you and pretend you care even though you're just doing that diversionary thing."

"What diversionary thing?" He scoffed knowing exactly what she was saying.

"That one. I'm organising a week long work retreat, including all events and activities."

"Sounds involved."

"Exactly how I like it,"she said officiously. "We're actually going to some wineries in Napa Valley over the weekend."

"I wouldn't mind a work retreat like that," he whistled, thinking how impressive it sounded. "Do they actually do any work?"

"Some." She said dismissively. "Anyway I'd be more than happy to plan something similar for Christies, all you need to do is ask and pay me a lot of money when you become CEO."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself Rebekah and even though we have a profitable company there's no way I could justify splashing out on that sort of expense."

"You sound like a CEO already and if this trip to Vail works out like you planned you're on your way to that promotion," she said and he could tell she was raising her eyebrows. "Oh and if you don't introduce me to Caroline, you realise I'll just introduce myself right?"

"You wouldn't dare?"

"I don't think you want to be daring me to do anything, you know how much I love a challenge, Niklaus."

"Yeah you're probably right," he said worriedly. "Anyway enjoy your fancy retreat, I'll be thinking of you wine tasting in front of open fires while I'm freezing in the snow."

"Oh I'm sure you could get Caroline to keep you warm," she giggled disconnecting the phone before he could reply.

* * *

Klaus paced near the check-in counter at JFK consulting his watch for what seemed like the tenth time. He was suddenly nervous not only about seeing Caroline again and all the feelings returning but the fact she was late. Maybe she'd changed her mind and wasn't coming anymore. He didn't care about keeping up their act, he just really wanted to see her beautiful, blue eyes again.

"Sorry!" She cried breaking him out of his trance. He looked up and as usual she didn't disappoint in her black skinny jeans and thick red wool sweater, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. She couldn't have looked more beautiful if she tried.

"I was ready to leave without you," he teased.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this little arrangement?"

"Hey the Taylors like me already."

"They just like me better." She laughed nudging him playfully.

"So what happened?"

"Katherine happened."

"I'm sorry?"

"She was ranting about your brother yet again, I'm lucky I got out of there alive," she groaned.

"Now that sounds oddly familiar. I've had Elijah do the same, I can't wait until this court date is over and then maybe they'll move on."

"Unlikely," she snorted. "I've never seen her so worked up over anyone; your brother has really done a number on my, Kitty Kat."

"I think it's the other way around. From what you've told me she's usually pretty feisty, Elijah is never this agitated."

"Really?"

"Yes really, he is the epitome of calm, nothing ever rattles him."

"Well Katherine Pierce does have that affect I suppose."

"I have to say I'm looking forward to this trip even if it's just to get away from Kalijah," Klaus joked making Caroline look at him curiously.

"Let me guess, Lexi right?"

"She's original I'll give her that." He laughed. "We may also get away from hearing all about Kennett's sex life."

"Don't get me started. I honestly didn't think it would last this long knowing Bonnie."

"Me too knowing Kol. I guess it's just one of life's little mysteries. Now we better get checked-in otherwise we won't get to Colorado at this point." They walked over to the check-in counter to begin the process, Caroline rifling through her bag for the appropriate documents. "This is like déjà vu." Klaus smiled thinking back to their first encounter at Indianapolis Airport.

"Oh you mean the time where you jumped in line and rudely interrupted me?"

"That's not how it happened and you know it," he scoffed.

"Ah yes I do," she shot back. "Then you proceeded to flirt with the girl at the counter so she'd ignore me and help you instead."

"No I only interrupted you because you were taking too long, trust me everyone in that line was thankful I stepped in when I did."

"Oh please."

"They were thankful, not to mention to the girl on the counter who you were giving an earful."

"I was not giving her an earful I was asking pertinent questions, like when my flight would take-off?" She argued. "Something you also asked if you recall."

"I have to admit I kind of zoned out while you were yapping." He laughed and she whacked him.

"I do not yap."

"Ah yes you do, Caroline, you start talking really fast and your voice becomes higher pitched than normal, it's difficult to maintain interest when that happens."

"Oh because you know me so well," she spluttered.

"Actually I think I kind of do love." He grinned making her blush. Klaus loved that he had that effect on her.

"Ah hem," the guy at the counter coughed interrupting their moment. "As much as I love this cute re-enactment of your first meeting there are actually people waiting." They both looked behind them noticing the queue that had formed.

"Talk about déjà vu," she murmured hurriedly producing her booking confirmation.


	18. A Hazy Shade of Winter

**January 18, Vail, Colorado: 8:14am**

"You've started talking in your sleep since we last shared a bed I see," Klaus said lazily rolling over in bed as he heard her stir. Caroline's eyes popped open as soon as she heard him speak remembering just where she was and who she was in bed with, not that she was complaining.

"What a great way to wake up, good morning to you too," she shot back yawning and wondering if he was just trying to bait her as usual. She couldn't help herself and continued. "So what did I say exactly?" Klaus perched himself up on the pillow his hand on his head. His hair was messy and his deep blue eyes still hazy with sleep but he couldn't have looked more delicious. Sharing a bed for the next four nights was going to be tough that's for sure.

"You said how hot you thought I was and that you wanted me bad."

"Yes I'm sure that's what I said." She shook her head knowing he was teasing her but at the time knowing it was pretty much true, not that she'd ever admit that to him.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that's what I heard, it's okay you can admit you want me, love."

"Yes because that modesty of yours is so attractive right now," she groaned, pulling back the covers and attempting to get out of the warm bed. Being this close to him wasn't going to end well and the longer she stayed there the worse her chances were of getting out alive.

The chalet itself was beautifully situated atop a mountain in a cute ski village with the chair lift to the bottom of the hill conveniently located nearby. The interior was luxurious and immaculate with its high wooden ceilings, cosy fireplace and spacious rooms. Their bedroom didn't disappoint either with its large four poster bed and huge window overlooking the snow laden fields below. When they'd arrived in Vail late the night before they'd had a quick night cap with the Taylors and went straight to bed, Caroline dreading just how close they were going to have to get. Having him in such close proximity was so tempting.

She'd woken up at some point to find his arm draped across her and his breath tickling her neck. Even though it was wrong and probably by accident she didn't bother moving because for some reason it felt so comfortable, she didn't want it to end just yet. Caroline knew that sounded sad but also knew her feelings were growing by the day and hoped he felt the same. After their searing kiss at midnight on New Year's and their excursion through the city in the early hours of the morning she couldn't help but think there was more to this than just an act.

Having those few weeks apart with minimal communication had been tough and she had to admit the warmth that spread across her entire body when they reunited at JFK hadn't been a coincidence. She wanted him and wasn't sure if or when that was ever going away. Caroline finally got out of bed about to go into the adjoining bathroom when she heard some scuffling from the door.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that isn't a ghost." Klaus laughed gesturing towards the door.

"I think that sounds suspiciously like a brown bear, well known to these parts of Colorado," she joked, sounding like someone from a wildlife documentary as she crept to the door.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Klaus asked, playing along.

"I don't know I've heard they like honey, maybe I'll feed it some." She laughed opening the door at once and watching the three Taylor kids who had been leaning against it spill into the room. "Now you three don't look like a brown bear."

"We're not bears silly," Lucy giggled.

"Although we can be pretty ferocious when we want to be," James replied his chest puffed out.

"Oh really?" Caroline asked her eyes lighting up.

"Grrrrrrr," he roared and she pretending to jump back in fear.

"Don't scare, Caroline," Georgia said hitting her brother on the arm. "She won't come skiing with us if you do that."

"So you guys want to go skiing?" Caroline asked a smile tugging at her lips.

"We do or we could maybe build a snowman."

"Well I'll have you know Lucy that Caroline is a pretty good snowman maker," Klaus said appearing at the door. Caroline had to stop herself from drooling he looked that handsome all dishevelled from sleep in his boxer shorts and grey t shirt smiling sweetly at the kids. Why did he have to be so damn adorable?

"Well I'm pretty good too," James shot back, almost challenging her to a competition.

"Interesting," Klaus murmured. "Maybe we need to have a competition and settle this today - boys against girls."

"You're just asking to be beaten." Caroline laughed looking at them. "What do you say girls?"

"We're going to beat you," Georgia sang at her brother as Lucy joined in the chant.

"I've got Klaus on my team, you girls have no chance."

"So can we go now then?" Lucy asked impatiently before Jen appeared at the door sending them an apologetic glance.

"I'm so sorry. I wondered where these three had gone and here I find them annoying you while you're trying to sleep."

"Not at all, in fact we've been discussing the big snowman competition today," Caroline said winking at Lucy. "Oh and by the way the girls have this in the bag."

"Now who's modest?" Klaus teased.

"Can we please go now, mom?" James pleaded.

"How about you let these two get changed and have some breakfast first, you know to build up their strength?" The kids looked at their mom obviously unimpressed they had to wait before rushing away.

"They are adorable," Caroline said sincerely.

"I'm sorry they bothered you so early. I think they like having someone new in the chalet, mom and dad aren't so special anymore."

"Not a problem." Klaus smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to beating Caroline anyway; we sort of have this snowman rivalry already."

"Well I'm more than happy to join the girls' team, anything to help you Caroline."

"Excuse me where's your allegiance to me, Jen?"

"Last time I checked I'm female Klaus and I always like to back a winner. No hard feelings of course but you, Ben and James are on your own."

"Fine, just the way we like it." He smiled placing his hands around her shoulders and pulling her closer. Caroline had to stop herself from losing all composure from his touch.

"So breakfast is waiting downstairs once you're both ready." Jen smiled before walking down the hallway.

"I can't believe you challenged me to a snowman making competition," she said turning around to face him, not realising just how close he was.

"Why?" He baulked. "I seem to recall making a fine snowman Christmas Day, even Nana loved it if you recall."

"That's because it was all me," she spluttered. "You didn't even know what to do."

"Oh please. It may have been my first snowman but I have a real artistic sense Caroline, you know this sort of thing just comes naturally to me."

"You tell yourself that if it makes you think you're going to win today," she joked walking towards the bathroom.

"Do you need a hand in there, love? You know I'm an excellent hair washer."

"You wish," she groaned, thinking just how good a joint shower would be right now. "Maybe you should be studying up on your snowman skills."

* * *

"Ours is definitely the best," James boasted looking at their creation with pride. They had ventured into the front yard of the chalet to create their masterpieces. Frosty mark one was perfectly straight decorated with a striped scarf, top hat and pebbles for his nose and eyes.

"Someone needs a reality check," Georgia replied rolling her eyes. Caroline had to stop herself from laughing she was that cute. Frosty mark two was slightly crooked, his props consisting of a carrot nose and a winter beanie.

"How exactly are we going to judge this?" Jen asked curiously. "I mean none of us are going to be impartial."

"Well I have a friend that's a photographer and would know how to judge a great snowman, how about I send her a photo?" She asked the kids who nodded eagerly as she produced her cell and began to take pictures.

"Oh because Bonnie is not going to be biased at all," Klaus argued. "How about my brother, he's been known to have a creative streak."

"Elijah?"

"Hell no, Kol."

"Well I definitely would have gone with Elijah on that one. How about we ask Kat, Elijah, Lexi, Kol and Bonnie too?"

"Fine, but given the ratio I'm not confident the boys will prevail."

"Just for that you're sending it to Rebekah as well," she teased.

"And you're sending it to Stefan." After sending some photos of both snowmen and waiting for a response the results were in. Elijah, Rebekah and Bonnie all opted for his snowman while Lexi, Katherine and Kol all chose Caroline's. Stefan hadn't replied yet which was typical she thought.

"So it's a tie. That's the last time I ask Lexi or Kol for their opinion."

"Well same goes for Bonnie, and here I thought we were friends."

"Okay it's a tie," Jen declared cheerfully. "This way everyone wins right?"

"That's no fun," James pouted.

"I'm with you James." Klaus grinned tousling his hair. "Next time we'll win don't worry." Caroline couldn't help but smile at him with the young boy, inadvertently thinking what a great dad he would make.

She assumed given his up-bringing that he might be a little closed off emotionally but after seeing him with the Taylors Caroline knew he could be warm and affectionate. She shook her head trying to remove the thoughts that were invading her mind, even if Klaus was good father material it shouldn't mean anything to her.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked looking deeply into her eyes. "You were a million miles away, love."

"I was uh just thinking."

"About me?" He grinned childishly. "That's okay, I know I'm amazing." She whacked him on the arm; he was very attractive but his lack of modesty left a lot to be desired.

"What were you saying?"

"I was saying that everyone's heading down for some hot cocoa at the bottom of the hill." He smiled gesturing to the Taylors, Jen's arms around her daughters protectively.

"I'm going to take Lucy and Georgia on the chair lift. The boys are going to ski down, did you want to join us Caroline?"

"Yeah sure." She smiled thinking she would have preferred to ski but that maybe they needed some time together to talk about work.

"Is someone chicken?" Klaus asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You know chicken," he reiterated, his crimson lips curving into a smile, James gave his best chicken impersonation making them all laugh.

"I'm not one to step away from a challenge," she insisted, poking her tongue out at James.

"Great." He grinned. "You know I think a little wager might be in order."

"Things suddenly got very interesting," Ben commented. "What are the terms?"

"What do you think James? What should Caroline have to do when I win?" Klaus asked sending her his cheekiest smile as she stood hands on hips in defiance. He was so smug, she was looking forward to wiping that look off his face.

"How about this?" He suggested before whispering in his ear as Klaus nodded eagerly.

"When I win you have to cook my favourite dinner, all three courses."

"What is this the 1950s?" She muttered before continuing. "That's fine because I'm not going to lose, what do you think girls?" After a moment of consultation she replied. "When I win you have to clean the whole house."

"Well like I said I'm going to win." Caroline shook her head as she attached her skis.

"So what are we waiting for?" She grinned pushing off before Klaus could comment any further. The cold air stung her face as she barrelled down the hill watching the impressive scenery rushing past. When she told Ben she'd skied a few times over the years she was being modest. One of the things her family liked to do most was get away to the mountains and as a result she was quite an accomplished skier. Something she'd conveniently forgotten to tell Klaus given his arrogant behaviour. She couldn't help but smile thinking how she left him in her dust, or snow in this case.

"I think someone might know how to ski," he yelled out, gaining on her.

"What tipped you off?" She laughed taking in the alpine air, determined to keep focused so she could beat him to the bottom.

"I think I've been played, " he growled coming up next to her obviously trying to distract her from the race.

"You deserved it after that smug display back there." She laughed refusing to look directly at him and concentrating on the snow ahead.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," she shot back. "Now stop trying to distract me because it won't work, Mikaelson."

"Oh I don't know, what if I was to say do this?" He asked moving in closer.

"I'd say that's cheating."

"So starting without me isn't cheating love? I mean what kind of lessons are you teaching those poor children."

"But teaching them to gamble is much more responsible?"

"Yes it teaches them that they need to win at all costs because then they'll be rewarded, like with a nice dinner."

"Or get someone to clean the house. You know I think someone's worried they are going to lose."

"Oh please, honey, I've got this."

"So why do you feel the need to cheat?"

"That's for my enjoyment more than anything else." He chuckled moving closer his eyes trained on her and not what was ahead. She couldn't look away any longer her eyes staring into his. She gulped loudly trying to reclaim her composure. Caroline wasn't too sure how it happened but one minute they were devouring each other with their eyes and the next they were lying in a fresh pile of snow, their skis locked together and their bodies intertwined.

After getting over the initial shock Caroline raised her head slowly looking through the thick haze of snow at Klaus who was equally confused. "Well that serves you right for cheating, mister," she groaned rubbing her head which was throbbing from the fall. She could taste the snow she'd managed to swallow during the fall slowly beginning to dissolve in her mouth.

"That was all you, love, I wasn't the one that was distracted." He fought back finally lifting his head and glaring at her while he brushed the snow from his jacket.

"What is it with you, me and falling over in snow?" She asked as the tension slowly dissipated and she began to giggle. His face broke into a smile and he joined in, their laughs intermingling with each other.

"I don't know but this was definitely our best yet," he said, gesturing to their interlocked skis. "We may just have to stay together forever now." Caroline knew he was joking but the thought of staying together forever certainly sounded appealing.

"We need to get up," she moaned, thinking she could have stayed there if it wasn't so damn cold.

"I don't know I kind of like it here," he murmured, circling his arm around her back and pulling her closer so they were only inches apart. With his other hand Klaus slowly caressed her cold face his thumb tracing a path along her cheekbone before dipping his head and capturing his lips with hers. Caroline felt immediate relief as the pent up tension that had been building since New Year's Eve slowly ebbed away. She leaned in closer and attacked his lips greedily, desperate to taste him again. The bitter cold she once felt had been replaced by burning warmth rushing through her icy flesh.

His tongue delved deeper inside sucking the remaining ice crystals from her mouth and she knew right then and there she wanted every last drop of him. Every muscle in Caroline's body was melting making her moan softly at the back of her throat pressing herself flush against his broad chest. She felt his hand slide upwards from her thighs and across her breasts teasing the tips of her already erect nipples through her jacket. They had never been this intimate before and Caroline realised just what she'd been missing. She ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer if that was even possible nipping at his lips playfully before feathering kisses along his jawline and then starting to suck his neck slowly. Klaus let out a loud groan and she grinned liking that her touch was evoking the same raw lust she was feeling.

She could feel his bulging erection straining through his ski pants and knew he was just as turned on as her. His hands continued their exploration over her taut stomach moving dangerously close to her already hot centre. All reason flew out the window and she couldn't be responsible for what she was about to do.

"Ew girl germs," James exclaimed breaking them out of their sexual haze. Caroline felt herself blush embarrassed they'd been caught having an intense make-out session by a little boy.

"And here we were worried about you." Ben laughed a knowing twinkle in his eyes. "We can uh leave you to it if you like?"

"No, uh we need to get to the bottom and, uh, meet Jen and the girls," Caroline mumbled trying to free herself from a very amused Klaus. Why did he never get embarrassed? "Are you going to keep doing that or help untangle these skis?" Klaus moved reluctantly and with Ben's help they managed to break free. Caroline wasn't too sure she was happy with that outcome but it was probably for the best. She couldn't believe she was considering having sex in the snow; Klaus certainly had an interesting effect on her.

She stood up shakily hoping her blush was finally beginning to fade. James gave her a disapproving look obviously still thinking about her horrible girl germs. "So let's get going," she said still flustered. Klaus hadn't said a word, the amused look still firmly etched on his face. Damn him for doing this to her.

"So who wins the bet now?" James asked curiously. Caroline had to admit that was the furthest thing from her mind.

* * *

"Snowmen and hot cocoa? Nice to see nothing has changed since Chicago, Care." Stefan said through the phone.

"Yes a snowman you were supposed to judge so I could win the competition." He'd just seen her photo and decided to call instead.

"Always so competitive, Care Bear," he teased. "I'm not sure you'd want to know my answer."

"You'd sell out your best friend like that?" She gasped in shock.

"Hey you know how finicky I can be when it comes to symmetry, Frosty was too crooked for my liking."

"It was supposed to be artistic," she argued thinking that wasn't actually the case but what you got when you had a three and a five year-old helping.

"Anyway it all sounds pretty cosy to me."

"It is not cosy, it's an act, Stef," she drawled knowing that wasn't entirely true. Their earlier kiss wasn't for anyone but themselves that much she knew. They had come back to the chalet earlier and she was lying on their bed talking to Stefan before dinner.

"There's that same denial from Chicago too." Caroline felt bad lying to Stefan, he was her best friend after all but she knew if she told him about the kiss then he'd jump to conclusions. Try as she might Caroline had no idea what to make of this and the fact they'd ignored it wasn't helping her understand it any better. No one had been around and he'd instigated the kiss. Caroline knew he was attracted to her, she could feel it emanating from every pore in his body. What she didn't know was whether this was just a passing thing or if he wanted more

"Why are we friends again?" She said trying to deflect the conversation from them.

"Funny," he shot back. "I just thought that since we parted ways about three weeks ago you two would have made some sort of progress."

"Well he's definitely made progress towards his promotion if that's what you mean."

"You know that's not what I mean. I meant about you two getting together in what is known as a healthy relationship."

"Well that's not going to happen Stefan because it's…"

"All an act," he groaned. "Do you ever get sick of pretending there's nothing going on between you two?" It was like he could read her mind.

"There isn't," she replied stubbornly refusing to admit to her growing feelings for this guy.

"Trust me there is and not just from what I witnessed in Chicago either."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Katherine and I had a little chat and she told me about your little New Year's performance."

"You two are such gossips, anyway that was purely for his boss, Stef."

"Do you really think his boss wants to see you making out, Care?" She blushed self-consciously thinking about getting caught by him again earlier.

"You know what I mean," she said through clenched teeth. "We have to make it look real."

"So your little make out session at his work party wasn't enough to seal the deal?"

"Shut up." 

"When you get defensive like that I know I'm right."

"Fine," she conceded sick of keeping up the false bravado. "Maybe there's something there but we're kind of busy trying to get him this promotion right now."

"You are so stubborn, maybe I need to come to New York and sort you both out."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I've been thinking about how much I miss my bestie and have decided to move to be closer to her." She grinned thinking how much she wanted him around. She squealed in excitement making him groan in the process. "I think you've deafened me."

"Oh shut up you big baby," she teased. "When are you coming, where are you going to live, what about work?" She rambled thinking of all the possibilities.

"Woah, slow down, Care." He laughed. "My partner is going to run the company in my absence and someone is coming to look at my place to rent tomorrow. The rest will all fall into place I'm sure."

"Well let me know if you need a place to stay temporarily, Kat and I would love to have you."

"Not sure I could handle your lumpy couch and all those girlie nights."

"Ha, you secretly love those nights, I remember you tearing up during the Notebook that time."

"I told you Caroline, I had something in my eye." Caroline chuckled not surprised by the same excuse he'd been using since. "Yeah whatever tough guy. I better get to dinner, but keep me posted."

"Will do and you keep me posted on this supposedly fake relationship." He disconnected before she could bite back.

* * *

"What a day." Caroline said exhaling loudly as they returned to their bedroom after dinner. She was extremely nervous about being alone with him, especially in such close proximity.

"Yeah it was." He grinned and she knew exactly what he was thinking about, the same thing that had been plaguing her for the last few hours. She had to do all she could to keep her concentration at dinner.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said beginning to remove his shirt, she watched almost in a trance as he undid each button and licked her lips wishing she was one of those buttons. Caroline shook her head trying to remove the explicit images from her mind. "Alright love?"

"Fine," she snapped, the sexual tension driving her crazy. Her final shreds of willpower were slowly melting away.

"You don't seem it," he joked. Finally she'd had enough and decided to talk about the elephant in the room

"What was that before by the way?"

"What was what?"

"Stop being a smartass," she groaned in frustration. "You know what I'm talking about, the little incident before where you kissed me in the snow."

"No I think you kissed me."

"We both know you started it," Caroline growled throwing herself onto the bed.

"Hey last time I checked you seemed to enjoy it, can't say the same about James though." He chuckled.

"Yes because that was me groaning that loudly."

"Hey I enjoyed every moment; at least I'm man enough to admit it." She didn't respond, just continued to stare not quite sure how to handle that comment. "Oh come on Caroline you and I both know there's never been any doubt about the sexual attraction between us."

"You infuriate me." She crossed her arms over her chest suddenly wishing she hadn't brought it up at all. Yes she knew all about the sexual attraction for some reason though she was hoping he'd admit to more but Caroline knew that wasn't going to happen. He was in one of his stubborn, know-it-all moods.

"Yes but you still want to kiss me." He laughed. "It's okay, love, I can't help that I have this effect on women, it's just a talent I guess."

"Well so do you," she answered like a petulant child thinking what a terrible comeback that was and how much he was annoying her. What the hell was she doing with her life? Ever since he'd arrived he'd turned her organised world upside down. Caroline Forbes liked to think she was a person with purpose and a plan but he'd completely blindsided her and she had no idea how to act. Her emotions were all over the place and his arrogant attitude wasn't helping.

"Yes I do, in fact why don't you join me in the shower and we can pick up where we left off today love?" That smug bastard she thought. There was no way she was going to succumb to his charms now and let him have the upper hand, she'd play Klaus at his own game.

"Why not? I mean what else is there to do?" She whispered softly removing her blue top and jeans leaving her standing in front of him clad only in only her favourite, Calvin Klein, black, lacy lingerie. Klaus was open mouthed obviously shocked by her willingness to participate. Caroline winked at him and motioned towards the bathroom, wiggling her hips slowly knowing he was watching every move. She turned around her hands holding onto the door frame watching him devour her creamy skin and curves in all the right places.

Klaus stalked over impatiently but before he could take her in his arms she placed her hand on his chest. He looked at her expectantly.

"Not if we were the last two people on the planet, Mikaelson." Klaus was taken aback obviously confused by what was happening. "I'm going to have a shower, don't stay up on my account." She shut the door in his face and leaned her back against it impressed by her strategy, not to mention her ability to resist him even though the intense burning between her legs was telling her otherwise. Her smile faded thinking about having to sleep in the same bed together and not touch him for the next four nights; this was going to be punishing.

"You know you want me love, it's only a matter of time," Klaus teased through the door reading her thoughts. Damn him for being so irresistible.


	19. Love is a Battlefield

**19 January, New York City, New York 7:43am**

"Someone's stressed," Rebekah remarked looking over at her brother who was clearly agitated tapping his fingers incessantly on the table.

"Number one I'm not stressed, I'd actually have to believe in stress for that to be the case, sister, and number two I didn't agree to have coffee with you so you could psycho analyse me."

"Well that response right there says it all," she quipped taking a long sip from her latte. "This girl must have really done a number on you."

"What makes you say that?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"Well the fact you're asking that answers my question," she said knowingly. "Ever since you've been on this case you've been cagey and frustrated, you usually don't let your opponents get to you like this Elijah."

"She's hardly someone I'd call a worthy opponent," he scowled.

"She must be for you to be so annoyed."

"I've fought people a lot more experienced than Katherine Pierce and won, Rebekah," he boasted. "I'll admit though she certainly has a way of getting under my skin."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact she's gorgeous and may actually have a brain hidden under all that dark hair?"

"No. And how do you know she has dark hair? Have you been spying again?"

"Google is a wonderful tool especially when your brothers won't share." She laughed.

"I should have known." he muttered. "Anyway it's purely work related and hopefully after today I'll never have to deal with her again."

"Maybe not, she's Caroline's best friend after all, Elijah."

"Last time I checked that was only a pretend relationship," he snorted, thinking how ridiculous their arrangement was.

"Maybe so but I have a feeling Caroline is someone special, not that I've had the chance to meet her like some other people."

"She seems nice, yes, but you know how commitment phobic Niklaus can be, so I doubt it will last."

"Oh yes, but it's not like him to spend this much time on one girl for so long."

"True but she is helping him to get a promotion don't forget," Elijah said. "Any updates from Vail?"

"Yes because Niklaus is all about sharing information about his private life, although I think it's only a matter of time."

"You've never seen them together."

"Sometimes you just know, call it women's intuition."

"You realise that's a myth right?"

"When you're a woman you can comment, until then keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Fine. Anyway just because you throw two people together in one place doesn't mean they're going to suddenly realise they're right for each other."

"Who knows maybe if we locked you and Katherine together in a room you might relieve some of that bubbling, sexual tension."

"What sexual tension?" He asked hoping his blush wasn't as obvious as it felt.

"I've never seen a girl affect you like this which means only one thing, you like her, brother."

"I do not," he replied petulantly. "I think you should just focus on Niklaus and Caroline and what you think is going on there."

"Deflection hey? That's the ultimate giveaway sign."

"It is not, I'm not interested in Katherine and while we're on the subject I'm not interested in anyone else for that matter."

"You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better," she teased. "Maybe you need to find the right girl and you'll stop being so closed off, Elijah."

"Oh please since when did a relationship have to define someone?" He growled. "Maybe you need to find the right guy if that's the case."

"I asked for that I suppose," Rebekah grumbled. "That's not so easy to do, Elijah, trust me."

"And you wonder why I'm not dating? Not only because I could think of nothing more uncomfortable, there's no one I want to date in the City."

"So you're really telling me that Miss Katherine Pierce doesn't peak your interest at all?"

"Oh she does but in all the wrong ways," Elijah said thinking about the first time she stepped into his life and changed it irrevocably.

**_December 27, New York City New York, 10:27am:_ **

_"Mr Mikaelson I have a Miss Pierce to see you," Elijah looked up from his desk at his assistant Rose in bewilderment._

_"And Miss Pierce would be…?"_

_"She's representing Montgomery Chase."_

_"Oh really? She obviously has a problem making appointments," he muttered thinking how interesting this was going to be. Montgomery Chase was a multi-millionaire playboy that treated his wife with contempt and by all reports had a roving eye. Elijah wondered why she was even bothering to visit his office given how strong his client's case was. "Well send her in I guess." He heard his door open and lifted his eyes completely shocked by the sight in front of him._

_Katherine Pierce was exquisite, there was no denying that. His eyes roamed over her body taking in each and every curve. Her black skirt suit and crisp, white shirt was immaculate complimenting her long chestnut waves flowing over her shoulders, her big, brown expressive eyes looking at him expectantly. She was younger than he'd imagined and Elijah wondered just how long she'd been practicing law and what experience she had._

_"Mr Mikaleson?" She asked curiously._

_"Ah yes," he replied, eventually coming out of his trance. "Miss Pierce?"_

_"Yes." she smiled taking a seat across the desk. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."_

_"Well making an appointment wouldn't go astray," he muttered, unable to help himself about her lack of decorum._

_"I was in the neighbourhood," she answered quickly. "I've come to talk about the…"_

_"The Chase case?" He asked. Elijah was trying to concentrate but her intoxicating perfume was distracting him. "I'm confused, what exactly is there to discuss Miss Pierce?"_

_"Well the settlement terms for starters..."_

_"We won't be negotiating on the terms," he interrupted not bothering to let her finish her sentence._

_"My client sees things differently." She bristled._

_"Then I'm afraid we have a stalemate," he countered, trying not to stare at her for too long worried he'd get lost in her eyes. "So I'm not sure why you even bothered coming, Miss Pierce."_

_"Your client is asking an exorbitant amount, Mr Mikaelson, and Mr Chase has already generously agreed to a substantial multi-million dollar settlement and that's not inclusive of the New York penthouse, the Los Angeles mansion and three motor vehicles."_

_"Well considering Mr Chase owns ten properties, two seems rather mean don't you think?" He asked. "Mrs Chase would like the properties split fifty-fifty, including ownership of the London townhouse and the Hampton's beach house."_

_"Your client is quite greedy given she's never worked a day in her life and contributed to any of the costs."_

_"Last time I checked, Miss Pierce, raising three children is a fairly sizeable contribution to a marriage."_

_"Yes and that's something Mr Chase was involved in too as their father."_

_"Oh yes between his business trips and whatever else he got up to while away."_

_"I'm not sure what you're inferring but whatever it is you're stepping on dangerous ground, Mr Mikaelson," she warned._

_"Fine, I'll retract that, for now at least," he said begrudgingly. "There's also the matter of custody of the family dog."_

_"A dog that Mr Chase purchased and has primary care for, as far as I understand Mrs Chase has never shown any interest in Tully."_

_"Well it would be in your client's best interest to say that wouldn't it?" He asked tipping back in his chair slowly._

_"And yours not to," she shot back._

_"True," he conceded. "Although it seems like there's nothing more to talk about."_

_"Well I was trying to be helpful, something you seem to know nothing about."_

_"I resent your assertion, I can be very helpful when I want to be."_

_"Yes when you want to be," she bit back. Elijah had to admit she was brave to challenge him._

_"Look, Miss Pierce, my client is not willing to settle on the terms end of story, there's nothing more to discuss." Elijah had to admit arguing with his opponents had never been this fun before; she was certainly feisty and very cute when she got worked up._

_"That much I've gathered," she said abruptly standing up and placing her bag over her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you in court then."_

_"I'm not sure how long you've been practicing law, Miss Pierce, but the general idea is to settle out of court, the clients like it that way so they don't have to pay us lawyers so much."_

_"I've been around, Mr Mikaelson, and you're the last person I need lecturing me about what I do and don't know," she baulked. "My client has attempted to be civil but it seems as if you and your client are unwilling to budge which is unfortunate."_

_"We won't be budging, that's a promise," he reiterated._

_"That's fine, Mr Mikaelson, my client has more than enough money to challenge this settlement and doesn't care how long it takes." He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman challenging his authority. Elijah had been around a long time and wasn't about to be schooled by an inexperienced lawyer on a power trip. His excellent bargaining skills usually meant he didn't have to go to court at all. The longer it dragged out the worse the outcome for his client and Katherine Pierce knew it. He wasn't willing to entertain her threats though and give himself away._

_"Fine I suppose I'll see you then," he replied lazily, tearing away his gaze disinterestedly._

_"Well I'd say it's been a pleasure, Mr Mikaleson, but we both know that isn't true," she muttered sarcastically before sauntering out of the room._

_Elijah looked up getting a view of her wiggling backside as she left, her remnant smell of vanilla filling his nostrils and making him feel dizzy. Elijah couldn't believe she'd called his bluff, especially someone who seemed so young and inexperienced. He knew court wasn't his preferred option so now he had to make it look like he was open to discussions. A few days later with no compromise in site, Elijah organised what he called a pre-court briefing, something which didn't turn out as he'd hoped. Katherine Pierce and her client were unwilling to meet their terms and by the end of the meeting he was pretty sure whatever he found attractive about her had disappeared, even if she did look stunning in her navy pant suit._

_Elijah had an impressive win-loss record and he wasn't about to let Katherine Pierce ruin it with her opinionated and bossy nature. Usually he had to stop his clients from physically clawing each other's eyes out but this time their counsel was doing it instead. He had to admit the fire she got in her eyes when they were arguing was damn attractive and there were points during their meeting when he was trying to decide whether he wanted to scold her or take her right then and there on the boardroom table. Elijah had never felt this way about anyone and he was confused to say the least._

_When she appeared on New Year's Eve, a vision in red, Elijah was struggling to control his emotions, and seeing her talking to other men wasn't sitting too well with him either. After the party he'd attempted to instigate another meeting hoping they could avoid court but she'd been elusive, not returning his phone calls and refusing to bother with anymore discussions. Elijah started to wonder if he wanted a meeting for his client's sake or his._

"Elijah, hello?" Rebekah asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" He growled coming out of his trance.

"I said sometimes when things are so wrong they can be right if you know what I mean," she commented, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not having this discussion with you, sister," he said, shaking his head and standing up. "I have a court case to win and I'm sure you have a party to plan somewhere."

"What I do is a lot more important than party planning," she drawled rolling her eyes. "At least I make people happy and not miserable like some people."

"Last time I checked divorce settlements make some people very happy," he argued thinking about his current client as he strode away purposefully.

* * *

Klaus felt the bed sink as Caroline awoke, padding towards the bathroom and closing the door behind her. He opened his eyes knowing the coast was clear and he wouldn't have to risk seeing her. He knew if he even took one quick glance of her blonde waves, creamy skin or pink mouth the erection he'd been struggling to contain all night would return. Too late he thought feeling it rebelling against his wishes. It seemed that just thinking about her was enough to cause a reaction. He'd barely slept the night before, her impromptu strip tease replaying over and over again in his mind.

Klaus knew he was to blame after his actions the day before, after all she was there helping him and he had to take advantage of the situation. He hadn't meant to kiss her but she looked so beautiful lying there like a snow angel in a white haze. He'd resisted for so long and no longer had the willpower to fight it anymore. He knew he liked kissing her already, but the intensity of their connection was something that took him by surprise. Klaus wasn't expecting the overwhelming desire that flooded over him not to mention something else he couldn't quite identify.

He was so frustrated by the interruption but on reflection sex in the snow probably wasn't the best idea, given the possibility of frostbite and all. That didn't mean he didn't want round two but this time somewhere more private without any interruptions. After his behaviour the previous night Klaus wasn't sure whether he'd get another chance. She'd called him out on the kiss, something he wasn't expecting, and if he was being honest his snap reaction wasn't the way he saw it going in his head. Yes they did have a sexual attraction but it probably wasn't the best way to approach things. She caught him by surprise and he had reverted to his arrogant banter, something he did when things became too close for comfort. Klaus could tell she was struggling to control her urges too just like him but his attitude wasn't helping things and he knew it.

He decided it was time to take another approach because there was no way she would escape his embrace again. "Knock, knock." He heard at the door making him smile, their morning wake-up call had become a daily occurrence, even though Jen had tried to stop them. Not that he minded at all, they were pretty cute.

"Who's there?"

"Lettuce."

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce-in!" Lucy cried as he opened the door seeing their cheeky faces behind it.

"I think that might have been your best one yet Lucy," he complimented, making her grin madly; Caroline told him yesterday she was pretty sure the little girl had a crush on him. "What's on the schedule today then?" He asked putting on his jumper in readiness for the day ahead.

"Breakfast," Georgia announced. "We're having pancakes today."

"Mmmm my favourite, especially with jam."

"Jam? Sugar is my favourite," James piped up.

"So what's happening after pancakes?"

"Skiing, maybe tobogganing too," Georgia said her eyes wide with excitement.

"Then we're all going out for dinner to Blue Moose Pizza." Lucy said. "It's my favourite."

"Correction the Taylor's are going out for dinner and Caroline and Klaus are going to have some well-deserved alone time," Ben said appearing at the door with a frustrated look on his face.

"Why dad?" Lucy asked looking up at him curiously.

"Well because they are a couple and they need some quality time together without us around to bother them," he said trying to explain to his youngest daughter about relationships.

"What he means Lucy is they want to get kissy-kissy, like they did in the snow yesterday," James winced obviously thinking about those horrible girl germs again.

"Something like that James," Ben said shaking his head at his use of words. "Now go and get washed up for breakfast." They scurried away, albeit reluctantly. "Sorry about them, we've told them to leave you alone in the morning but they get up too early for us to keep an eye on them," he apologised.

"No need to apologise, they are great kids."

"They may be great but they are also annoying when it comes to new things, including people." He laughed. "We're going to dinner then catching a movie so you should have some reasonable time together tonight."

"That's really not necessary, but thanks," he said thinking how great that sounded, him and Caroline all alone in the chalet. What on earth would they do with all that free time? An idea came to him and he followed Ben out the door hoping to corral three little Taylors in helping with his plan, this way Caroline couldn't say no.

* * *

Elijah jumped out of his taxi and walked towards the Family Court on Lafayette Street in Lower Manhattan. He was fairly sure this would be the last time he'd have to deal with this case and see her again something he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about. As frustrating as Katherine Pierce was he was going to miss their epic arguments.

"Hi Elijah," Lucinda said standing up from the nearby bench.

"Morning Lucinda, are you okay?" He asked sincerely. Most people thought he was emotionless but when it came to his clients he was far from it. Divorce was tough, he knew that after dealing with it every day, and he made it is priority to help them as much as he could through the bad times.

"Well as okay as I can be for having to see Montgomery today," she groaned. "Let's just get this over and done with, then I never have to deal with him ever again." He walked into the familiar court room with Lucinda at his side, spying Montgomery and Katherine at the front in what seemed like deep discussion. They stood up upon hearing them enter. She looked flawless as usual, her hair was tied back in a low bun emphasising her slender neck, with pearl studs her only accessories. He tried not to notice how well her belted, black dress hugged her curves; keeping his composure was going to be difficult.

"Mr Mikaelson," she said by way of greeting her eyes flickering over his immaculate black suit and white shirt combination.

"Miss Pierce, a pleasure as always," he said thinking back to their initial conversation knowing that remark would get under her skin. The fire stirring in her brown eyes was enough to tell him he'd succeeded.

"You too," she shot back, their eyes locked in defiance. Lucinda and Montgomery held each other's gaze briefly like two opponents before battle.

"All rise court is now in session, the Honourable Judge Mason presiding," the officer said as she entered. Elijah knew Emily Mason was tough but luckily had some successful cases with her under his belt so would use that to his advantage.

"Please be seated."

"I have before me the case of Chase vs Chase. I call now for opening submissions." Judge Mason looked at them expectantly. Elijah was about to speak before she interrupted, hardly surprising he thought.

"If it pleases the court, I'd like to request an adjournment in proceedings," Katherine interrupted looking at Judge Mason. Elijah looked at her in shock, why didn't he know anything about this?

"I object, Your Honour," he stood and asked before the Judge could reply.

"An objection so early?" She drawled. "Please be seated Mr Mikaelson, what is the nature of this adjournment request Miss Pierce?" She asked looking down her glasses at Katherine.

"We've had some unexpected evidence come to light and would like to adjourn so we can consider it, Your Honour." Elijah looked over curiously, what evidence?

"Miss Pierce you realise it has to be very strong evidence for me to grant an adjournment," she countered.

"Yes, Your Honour," she agreed. "What we have is considered to be very strong evidence relevant to this case."

"Your honour, I object," Elijah said standing up again. "This is the first we've heard of this supposed evidence."

"Thank you for your input, Mr Mikaelson," she replied wryly. "What evidence is this Miss Pierce?"

"Well I'd rather not say at this time, Your Honour."

"I object again." Elijah cried. "If Miss Pierce has this evidence she claims why can't she share it with the court?"

"Your Honour I resent the inference opposing counsel is making," she shot back as Elijah tried to interject.

"Order," Judge Mason interrupted knocking on her gavel. "Might I suggest counsel retire to my chambers to discuss this further." Elijah made his way to her chambers Katherine by his side, trying not to inhale her vanilla scent; he needed to be on his game especially given this new and unexpected development.

"Might I remind you both this is a court room and not a public street, we have standards which must be met, something you both should know." Judge Mason barked.

"My apologies, Your Honour, but this is the first time we've heard about this supposed evidence."

"I just informed the court about this very real, new evidence," Katherine argued. "Last time I checked that wasn't against the law."

"Yet you refuse to produce it," he shot back, trying hard not to lose his cool with her.

"Enough you two! Last time I checked this was a court of law not a kindergarten. I suggest you both listen and stop interrupting." They were both silent knowing they'd gone too far with the Judge. "Okay, if you can produce this new evidence Miss Pierce then I'll consider your adjournment request."

"Certainly, Your Honour," she agreed producing a piece of paper from her briefcase. Judge Mason consulted it briefly before passing it to Elijah for his perusal.

His eyes scanned the page desperately trying not to show his initial panic. It was a bank statement in Lucinda's name showing a number of money transfers from their joint account. During arbitration joint assets were supposed to be frozen until an outcome was reached. Something it seemed that Lucinda had been doing but at the same time demanding a bigger settlement.

"I'll approve the request for adjournment until next week, Monday 26 January at 11am," she said simply. Elijah felt too frustrated to argue knowing this evidence was quite damning for his client.

"Thank you for the consideration, Your Honour," Katherine smiled triumphantly standing up to share the good news with her client.

"Just remember that when you both return next week my court is not a circus and any behaviour like today will not be tolerated, understand?" They both nodded before walking out of her chambers.

"This isn't over, Miss Pierce," Elijah spoke defiantly, finally finding his voice. She'd decided to fight dirty and Elijah had no qualms in doing the same, starting with Montgomery's well-documented history of adultery.

"Glad to hear it, Mr Mikaelson, there's nothing more I love than a good fight," she replied, sashaying towards the court room. This meant war!

* * *

"So, you all understand your roles in this plan?" He asked pacing back and forth between the siblings. They'd been tobogganing and had returned home for some hot cocoa. Caroline was on the phone giving him the perfect opportunity to ready his three pupils for the plan.

"Yes, Klaus." They replied in unison. Klaus had been excited ever since he was told about their family night out but at the same time he was unsure whether Caroline would insist on going given her attempts to resist him, including the night before. The Taylor kids were his secret weapon in giving Caroline no choice but to agree to a night alone with him. He'd told them he'd do anything they wanted the rest of the trip if they helped.

"So what are you doing?"

"We are going to tell Caroline that we want to spend time alone with mommy and daddy tonight," Lucy and Georgia recited. James looked on slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong James?"

"Girl germs," he groaned, making Klaus laugh. Give him six or seven years and he'd be singing a different tune.

"Exactly why you don't want to be here tonight." He chuckled ruffling his hair. "So we're all set." They nodded and Klaus mentally jumped for joy knowing this was going to be a night he was going to remember, as long as Caroline played along nicely. After their battle the night before he sure as hell hoped she was willing to cooperate.


	20. Sexual Healing

**19 January, Vail Colorado 5:02pm**

"So you just stripped down and left him hanging like that?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"It was the least he deserved after being so damn cocky, Bon."

"Sounds like it." She laughed. "So how was the kissing?"

"Trust you to focus on that part," she scoffed. "It was, uh, good."

"It was, uh, good? That's all you've got for me?"

"Okay it was more than good, it was amazing." She felt shivers ripple through her body from the memories, and not because it was freezing cold in the snow.

"I knew it." She chuckled. "So when are you going to finally stop punishing yourself and get it on missy?"

"I think you're forgetting the part where he was so blasé about our sexual attraction and that women apparently can't get enough of him."

"Oh come on Caroline, he was just teasing you." She laughed. "Anyway, what's so wrong with giving in and having sex with him? You obviously want to."

"It's not as easy as that." 

"Ah yes it is, unless…" She stopped and Caroline could tell she was thinking.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you have really fallen for him and are scared of the consequences if you do have sex."

Caroline was silent unable to answer knowing Bonnie was right. She'd had to fight every urge racing through her body not to give in the night before and have sex. It didn't help they had to share a bed and she could feel the heat emanating from his body and hear his slow and steady breathing. At least when she was hiding in the bathroom she could control herself but lying next to him was excruciating. All she needed to do was reach out and with one touch relieve the mounting pressure and fire racing through her body.

When she eventually fell asleep he continued to haunt her, this time in her dreams. Their moment in the snow replaying itself but this time they went much further as Klaus ripped open her top and sucked at her nipples sending her into a frenzy. She woke up suddenly looking into the darkness madly trying to understand where she was and what had happened or in this case hadn't. She'd never been so upset that a dream wasn't real, its effects, however, had been and she could feel her nipples tingling. Damn him for doing this to her.

After another hour of insomnia, Caroline went downstairs and sat by the remnants of the fire trying to think about anything but him which didn't work. Another few hours of tossing and turning in their bed later Caroline got up and had a much needed cold shower, something that wasn't preferable given the weather outside.

"When you're quiet I know I'm right," Bonnie deduced breaking her from her trance. "Oh, honey."

"I don't know," she spluttered. "I mean I'm attracted to him."

"Yes that's not up for debate, Caroline, I'm attracted to Kol too and the sex is fantastic but that's it."

"I can't believe you are still fooling around with him, Bonnie," she drawled. "How long has it been now, three weeks?"

"What does that matter?"

"It doesn't, but your attention span with men doesn't usually extend that far."

"I know call me lazy, I'm going to blame the cold weather for my lack of motivation in finding a new bed mate."

"Or maybe you just like Kol?" She replied simply. Bonnie refused to get close to anyone, especially men. Caroline knew it had a lot to do with her unstable childhood and understood why she was so reluctant to get close to anyone. Since she'd known her Caroline had never seen Bonnie commit to anyone for longer than a few days.

"Yes I like Kol, the sex is good and he makes me laugh even with those bad jokes….."

"I knew it."

"You didn't let me finish," she argued. "I like Kol but not in that way, he's been a great distraction the past few weeks but that's it."

"Does Kol know that?"

"Yes, he's aware of the arrangement. Believe it or not, there are people out there who like no-strings sex, just like me, although you are not one of them."

"How did this get back to me?"

"Because you were avoiding my questions in the first place. Come on Caroline, there's nothing wrong with admitting you have feelings for the guy."

"I know there's nothing wrong but I'm just so scared, Bon," she murmured.

"Scared of what?"

"That putting sexual attraction aside he doesn't like me that way."

"Why would he go to all this trouble and spend all this time with you then?"

"Ah, because I'm helping him get a promotion, Bonnie." She shook her head thinking how messed up that sounded. "How did I get into this situation?"

"Well you see it all started on Christmas Eve and there was this big snowstorm," she joked. "You need to ask him Care, it's the only way you'll know for sure."

"Yes because that went so well yesterday when I asked him about the kiss and got that great response."

"So what you're just going to leave it?"

"In a few days I'll be home and then we'll never see each other again."

"You've said that every time you're apart and then somehow you find your way back together for whatever reason. I've never been one to believe in fate but all signs point to the contrary."

"Well I'll believe it when I see it, Bon," she muttered. "I should really get going."

"What are your plans this evening?"

"No doubt dinner with the Taylors again." She smiled thinking how much she liked them and how much she'd miss them once this was over.

"Your work is never done." She laughed. "Maybe the best thing you could do is spend some time together just the two of you."

"No, I think that is the worst idea right now." She shivered thinking about having him in such close proximity considering everything she wanted to do to him and have him do to her. "A family dinner is just what I need." She heard a knock at the door and some giggling realizing her three favorite kids had arrived. "I've got to go but I'll see you in a few days, Bon," she said before disconnecting.

"Who's there?" She asked playing along with their usual joke.

"Howard."

"Howard who?"

"Howard I know!" James said in fits of laughter as she opened the door and they peeked inside.

"Nice one," she complimented him. "So what's for dinner tonight you, guys?"

"Pizza."

"I love pizza." Georgia gave Lucy a look that wasn't lost on Caroline. "Why what's wrong with pizza Georgia?"

"We're going out for pizza but you're not."

"Why can't I come?" She asked surprised by Georgia's comment, usually, she couldn't get enough of spending time with her.

"Because we're going out with mommy and daddy tonight for pizza and a movie. You're staying here tonight."

"Well, what would I do here all by myself?"

"No silly Klaus will be here too," Lucy giggled. Klaus and her all alone in the chalet by themselves was not going to help what was left of her willpower. This little plan had Klaus written all over it, and she had to make sure that didn't happen because she knew she couldn't resist him.

"Well, I think pizza and a movie sounds great." She smiled. "I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind if Klaus and I tag along."

"You can't," Lucy said hurriedly.

"What she means is that mom and dad want to have a family night out with just us," James explained. "I think they miss us because we've been spending so much time with you and Klaus." Caroline couldn't believe Klaus had put these poor children up to his dirty work. She wanted to argue but given it wasn't their fault she knew she had to play along.

"Okay, I understand." She smiled. "We can hang out tomorrow though can't we?"

"Yeah, we want to have another snowman competition." Georgia smiled while Lucy nodded enthusiastically next to her.

"You're on, and this time we'll win, girls. Now you should really get going, have fun tonight." They raced out the door no doubt to tell Klaus about their success in keeping her grounded at the chalet tonight. Klaus must have been fairly desperate to do that to try to tempt her into sleeping with him. He must have been out for revenge after she stripped in front of him and denied them a shower together. She wasn't about to let him wear her down though, especially if he continued to be his usual cocky self, that much she knew.

Bonnie was right, she was scared of the consequences if they had sex because she did like him, more than she was willing to admit and that scared the hell out of her. Caroline walked to the wardrobe combing through her clothes, a plan starting to develop in her mind. If he was going to try and tempt her she was going to do the same thing. Game on.

* * *

"So what's for dinner?" She asked walking down the stairs. She could hear the soothing vocals of Marvin Gaye in the background, the open fire creating a warm glow across the room. He really had gone to some trouble to impress. Klaus looked up surprised by her entry his mouth agape.

Caroline 1, Klaus 0 she thought smiling broadly.

She wasn't sure what to pack and how dressy she needed to be in Vail. Turned out it wasn't that formal and she had a little, black dress with a plunging neckline in the wardrobe she knew he'd drool over, and she was right. He continued to stare as she flicked her hair on purpose, doing everything not to laugh aloud at his reaction. "You can cook right? Because if not I'm ordering take out."

"Of course I can cook."

"Well, that's a relief because I'm starving," she said perching on the kitchen stool trying not to drool herself. When she said starving she didn't mean just for food. He was dressed casually in jeans and a grey shirt tonight but he looked delicious as usual.

"It may take a little while longer; I haven't started cooking yet," he said and she swore he sounded nervous.

"Well, it would be nice to eat this year sometime."

"Keep talking like that and you won't get anything, Forbes," he shot back. "You know if you want to eat soon maybe you could help?"

"I suppose I could do that. What are we eating anyway?"

"Mexican."

"Yum," she said licking her lips, causing him to blush; she really was good at this teasing thing. "So what can I do?"

"Ah you can chop the vegetables I guess," he said passing over a chopping board and knife. "I want them all thinly sliced."

"Of course you do bossy," she joked beginning to chop. "So do you cook for all the girls or am I just lucky?"

"You're lucky." He smiled looking over at her briefly making her insides melt. "So don't expect too much from me."

"Well lucky you've got me to assist with any problems that might arise." She grinned.

"Wow, I think someone's become a cocky know-it-all."

"Well it takes one to know one," she teased. "I suppose given how much time we've spent together it's no surprise you've started to rub off on me."

"Well, I try." He chuckled. "I know I can be a little…."

"What? Arrogant, smug, frustrating…"

"Modest." He smirked. "What I was trying to say is that sometimes I get a little carried away, but at the end of the day it's not really me."

"Oh really?"

"Well, maybe a little but most of it is…."

"An act?" She asked looking at him closely. Caroline had to admit this wasn't what she was expecting from him when she came downstairs. It certainly was refreshing to have some honesty for a change

"I suppose," he murmured his eyes downward. "I was an ass yesterday and I'm sorry about that."

"Yes you were but thanks for apologizing, it means a lot, Klaus. I suppose that striptease was a little harsh."

"It was more than a little harsh. But all jokes aside you have been pretty amazing pretending to be my girlfriend to impress my boss and his family, an apology is the least I could do."

"It's tough being this amazing," she joked, throwing a piece of capsicum in his direction and hitting him on the shoulder.

"Last time I checked you're supposed to eat the food, not throw it, love," he countered, throwing some grated cheese at her.

"This is a Chanel dress," she cried, inspecting the damage he'd caused.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't start a food fight when you're wearing a designer dress." He laughed as she hurled some chopped tomatoes watching them splatter on his shirt.

"Probably not but it's worth it to see that look on your face." She laughed ducking below the kitchen counter as some pieces of avocado came at her.

"This means war," he said flicking a spoonful of sour cream at her and laughing as it landed on her face oozing down her cheek. "Apparently sour cream is good for your skin."

"Oh really, do you think this is good for hair?" She laughed running around the other side of the counter as he pelted her with onion pieces and grabbing a bowl of salsa and holding it over his head.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would," she promised, trying not to lose her composure with him in such close proximity, his aftershave was making her dizzy. Without a beat he leaned across and grabbed a handful of the salsa and rubbed it in her hair. She dropped the bowl in shock trying to contain it from dripping down her face. Klaus pulled her closer watching her in amusement; she could feel her heart thumping from the contact.

"You know if you're going to start a food fight you need to actually be good at them," he teased, tenderly wiping the salsa from her hair. The feel of his hand making her inhale sharply. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like forever and she could feel the final shreds of willpower slipping away knowing she had to do something very soon to break the tension. Grabbing a bowl of beans from the counter she opened his jeans and threw them down his pants in one go, watching his face contort in pain as they made their way south.

"I think that's what they call checkmate." She laughed as he stood awkwardly trying not to move too much and spread them further.

"If you wanted to get into my pants all you needed to do was ask. love," he said wincing in pain.

"It was definitely more fun this way, Mikaleson."

"You realize that was your dinner right? I'm not sure what you're going to eat now."

"I think it's worth missing dinner to see the look on your face right now." She laughed conscious of just how close they were.

"I suppose seeing you with sour cream on your face and salsa in your hair has its benefits too," he joked, wiping the food off her face slowly with his thumb. Their eyes met and Caroline knew she was in trouble, she had tried so hard to resist but right now she couldn't fight anymore, she was too tired. She leaned in closer grazing her nose against his slowly. He tucked a stray tendril behind her ear without breaking eye contact. Caroline felt his arms circle around her waist and pull her flush against him.

"Kiss me," she murmured the throbbing between her legs refusing to dissipate and only increasing with each look. He didn't need to be asked twice dipping his head and hungrily attacking her lips. He tasted of tomatoes and lime and she couldn't get enough combing her hands through his blonde hair and pulling him closer. His loud groan took her back to their kisses in the snow, the memory of it only making her want him more. His tongue explored her mouth causing ripples of desire to reverberate through her body. She was completely on fire and all they were doing was kissing.

He pulled back abruptly making her feel confused, did he not want to kiss her? He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry I just have wet beans through my pants, not really the best feeling."

"Oh yeah of course," she muttered awkwardly.

"How about I have a quick shower, then you can and maybe we can pick up where we left off from?" He asked regarding her closely.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She smiled watching him retreat upstairs, feeling cold as soon as he'd left her side. She saw him walk up the stairs wondering what had just happened. Last night he couldn't wait to shower with her and tonight he was suddenly shy? Caroline wasn't sure what came over her but she strode after him purposefully, the food in her hair and on her face long forgotten. She walked into the bedroom hearing the water running, all reason flying out the window. Klaus was pantless and about to remove his shirt looking up at her in surprise as she entered.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously. She felt her cheeks flush beginning to think this wasn't the smartest or sexiest thing she'd done in her life.

"Uh," she stuttered making him smile.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed."

"And you're really annoying when you interrupt me."

"Sorry love, go ahead." He smirked.

"Why don't you want to shower with me?"

"Did you forget last night Caroline?" He asked. "If you recall I wanted nothing more than to shower together but you didn't and I'd rather not relive the rejection again if you must know."

"Well let's just say I've changed my mind."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well for starters I'm thinking about the environment. A joint shower is a great way to conserve water."

"So you're telling me that you want to share a shower because you suddenly care about the environment?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Well if you're so concerned we better get in quickly given the water's been running for a while now," he said gruffly undressing her with his eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." She grinned crossing the room and ripping open his shirt, his shocked expression not lost on her. "Well you did say quickly."

"No complaints here, love." He grinned unzipping her dress and watching it pool around her ankles leaving her in nothing but her matching red lingerie. "And here I thought you couldn't beat last night's attire." He whistled appreciatively.

"I've got lots more where this came from," she murmured huskily. "Now take them off, I'd prefer not to get them wet." His eyes were filled with unadulterated lust and Caroline knew there was no going back now. Before she could even think about what was happening he'd reached around her back and unhooked her red lacey bra in one move. She felt her breasts spring free from restraint, his eyes ogling them in appreciation. Their underwear flew off at a rapid pace as they immersed themselves in the hot water, not noticing the steam that had filled the bathroom.

Caroline felt the water run over her body as his arms looped around her waist. She shivered as he leaned in assaulting her lips, Caroline let the desire take over delving her tongue deeper into his mouth. He pulled away eventually beginning his journey downward nipping at her neck and making her moan. The moan seemed to trigger something in Klaus because the next thing she knew his hands slid down to grasp her bottom, cupping her and lifting her against the shower wall so she was no longer supporting her own weight.

Caroline could feel his impressive erection straining against her leg as he continued on his journey licking a path from her collar bone to the valley between her breasts making her skin feel like it was on fire. She gasped as he began to tweak one nipple with his finger as his wet mouth descended onto her other one biting and sucking it loudly.

"I had a dream about you doing this to me," she panted heavily, thinking back to the previous night.

"I've had dreams about doing everything with you but nothing compares to the real thing," he said, picking up the soap and lathering it between his hands before massaging her breasts slowly, using his thumbs to rub her nipples in a circular motion.

"Now that you're clean maybe we should take this to the bedroom, can't waste all this water after all."

"Best idea you've had all night, although not sure I'm completely clean."

"That's good because I like you dirty," he murmured, his breath ragged as he put her back down. Caroline looked at his assets admiringly. Klaus was well endowed and she was excited for what was next.

After drying each other off with their white fluffy towels Klaus splayed her out on the bed, his eyes roaming the length of her body causing shivers of delight to vibrate through her body. She gestured him over with her index finger and he readily complied kissing and caressing his way up her legs and moving dangerously towards her core. She squirmed in pleasure waiting for him to reach his destination, her head spinning in excitement. He ran his hand across the top of her thighs to her centre diving his fingers inside, finding her so wet already that he groaned against her mouth, nipping at her lips as he continued his exploration.

Caroline bucked her hips in response as he stroked every moist inch. She could feel herself about to peak at the exact moment he pulled away. Unable to hide her frustration she looked at him impatiently. "That's not very nice," she grumbled as he smirked at her playfully.

"Oh I plan on being nothing but nice, love," he grinned before plunging deep inside her and catching her off guard. Caroline yelped in surprise as he began to thrust inside her, slowly at first before his momentum began to build with every stroke as she moved with him urgently desperate for release. Caroline's breath came in whimpers as she felt him delve deeper, picking up the pace and sliding into her harder and faster. She was writhing under his touch unable to think about anything she was that light-headed knowing that relief was imminent.

She was melting, dissolving away as he continued to rock her back and forth his hands running through her hair, the sheer intensity of his stare making her unable to look away. He was close now, she could hear his breath hissing between his teeth as he gasped in anticipation throwing his head back as she felt him release crying out her name. Caroline felt the pressure that had been building finally begin to ebb away in a delicious haze, the sensations so exquisite she closed her eyes to savour them, her cries of pleasure intermingling with his.

He collapsed on top of her as they panted heavily from the workout. After what seemed like forever Klaus smiled at her sweetly pushing a stray hair out of her eyes before eventually rolling over, lying next to her, still trying to catch his breath. Caroline knew it was going to be great, she just didn't expect sex with Klaus to be so utterly mind-blowing. She had no idea what was next but right now as she felt sleep overtake her she was happy to be living in the moment.


	21. You Can't Hurry Love

**Vail, Colorado, January 20, 7:23am**

Klaus stirred from his sleep, his eyes fluttering open slowly. After a few moments, his eyes adjusted to his surroundings and fell on her blonde hair messily splayed across her chest. He smiled feeling a shiver of desire ripple through his body at the memory of their night. Klaus didn't doubt the sex would be good given their strong attraction but he was completely overwhelmed by just how right it felt.

_Laying there in the delicious afterglow of their activities Klaus watched her sleep unable to keep the grin off his face. She looked angelic, her usually creamy skin flushed and her blonde waves hanging around her face. He leaned across brushing away a stray tendril and inhaling her delicious vanilla scent. Klaus didn't usually get in the habit of watching anyone while they slept but realized he'd only ever done it with her._

_He'd reluctantly pulled himself from the bed, careful not to wake her, remembering the mess they'd left in their wake downstairs. Considering he wanted a promotion Klaus thought he should at least clean the kitchen. Klaus had never remembered cleaning being that enjoyable but as flashes of their food fight came back he couldn't help but smile._

_Caroline brought out a side in him he'd not seen in a long time. His mood immediately changed realizing he thought he'd felt this way once before and it hadn't ended well. He shook his head determined to dislodge the negative memories. Creeping back into bed Klaus was half tempted to rouse sleeping beauty but she looked too peaceful to disturb. He was fairly tired from their workout and felt sleep overtake him shortly after._

Klaus lay there watching the sunlight peek through the blinds unsure of what to do or say in the full light of morning. He'd been greedy for intimacy with her but hadn't considered the consequences and was wondering what to do next. He knew he loved being with her but where would they go from here? It was probably the first time he'd ever regretting moving so fast, although on further reflection realized it had actually only been about four weeks, something he would have once considered a lifetime.

She wiggled slightly scrunching up her nose making him think how cute she looked. He sensed she was about to wake and turned over quickly so she wouldn't catch him watching her while she slept. He listened intently wondering what she would do or say but the silence hung thick in the air. The longer the silence went on the more impatient he became hoping she would speak.

He felt the bed sink just as his heart did the same thing realising she was leaving the bed. He heard her pad towards the bathroom before that familiar knocking sounded from their door. Caroline gasped loudly making him turn over in curiosity catching her in all her naked glory. His eyes roamed over every inch of the body he'd enjoyed the night before. Klaus realized seeing her naked was never going to get boring, she was stunning and he grinned unable to hide his amusement or his desire.

"Morning, love." She blushed profusely only making him want her more. He could feel himself stir hoping she'd come back to bed so they could pick up where they left off. She must have read his mind diving back under the covers obviously trying to hide her embarrassment. He chuckled unable to help himself she looked that adorable. The knocking continued followed by Georgia's unmistakable voice.

"Knock knock." Klaus looked at Caroline who was making sure every inch of bare flesh was covered, it was a great shame really.

"Who's there?" He asked struggling to keep his eyes off Caroline.

"They can't see me like this," she whispered her eyes wide.

"You realize we're supposed to be a couple right?"

"They're just kids," she hissed trying to wiggle down further touching him by accident and causing electric shocks to pulse through his nether regions. "You obviously forgot James and his girl germ phobia."

"Iva."

"Iva who?"

"Iva a sore hand from knocking." They chuckled pushing open the door their mischievous faces peering inside the room.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked innocently her eyes wide.

"We are…" Klaus started before James interrupted knowingly.

"Being kissy-kissy again."

"Well, that's what people in love do, James," Klaus answered automatically not missing the curious look from his supposed better half.

"Ick," he sighed. "Can we go skiing today?"

"We can." Caroline smiled finally finding her voice. "What's for breakfast first?"

"Omelets," Georgia grinned. "I'm having ham and cheese, it's my favorite."

"Well, what do you know that's my favorite too." She smiled at the little girl.

"Are you going to come downstairs now?" Lucy asked impatiently. They both looked at each other knowing just how naked they were. Before they could answer Jen came to the door shaking her head at the children.

"What did I tell you about leaving our guests alone this early in the morning?"

"They don't mind," James replied rolling his eyes at his mother.

"Well, Caroline and Klaus may feel differently at having three noisy Taylors waking them."

"Really it's fine, we just uh need to…" Klaus trailed off before Jen responded knowingly.

"Yes, of course, come on kids let's leave these two to get ready." She smiled before dragging them away reluctantly.

"So."

"So," he replied. "That was a little awkward."

"Only a little?" She teased. "I'm just relieved I was under the covers in time."

"I don't know, I have to say I was a little disappointed because I was really enjoying the view."

"You would," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Those children though I seriously doubt." It was then the room descended into silence and he wasn't sure what to say next. He figured giving her a glowing review of her bedroom prowess wasn't going to cut it right now.

"So last night was, uh, nice."

"Yeah, it was, um, nice," she replied quietly. His phone started to ring and Klaus had to admit he was relieved by the interruption the tension between them was that thick. He smiled apologetically and reached for his cell on the bedside table. He was just hoping it wasn't Rebekah because he wasn't in the mood for a lecture right now. He noted the caller ID and connected wondering what was happening in New York City.

"Morning, boss," she chirped through the phone.

"Lexi, how are you?"

"Did you just ask me how I was?"

"Yes, that's the general thing you do on the phone after greetings," he said unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well yes normal people do but it's not your style. Generally, if I'm lucky to get a hello you move straight on to what do you want?"

"I'm not that bad." He laughed noting the silence on the other end of the line. "Oh come on."

"What have you done with the real Klaus?" She asked curiously.

"Not sure why you want him back if he's as bad as you make him sound," he growled feeling the bed sink, not quick enough to catch sight of her stunning naked figure before she shut the bathroom door. Klaus only hoped he'd get to see her again and very soon. "What do you want?"

"Now that sounds like my boss." She laughed. "For a second there I was worried, well that or the fact that Caroline might have actually humanized you."

"Humanized me?"

"Yes it's a foreign concept I know but that can happen when you like someone or…." she trailed off making him slightly uncomfortable at her inference.

"Or what?" He asked unsure of why he was buying into her wild theories.

"You two had sex!" She cried making his cheeks heat up. Klaus was momentarily stunned. One because she came out and said it and two she was actually right. "I knew it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lexi."

"You'd never make a good actor," she drawled and Klaus could tell she was rolling her eyes. "So it was that good hey?"

"I am not discussing my sex life with you," he hissed, hoping Caroline couldn't hear their conversation. "Some things are personal."

"Funny how you've never been this shy before," she teased. "But I'll leave it alone for now."

"So kind of you Lexi, so what is the matter?"

"Back to work I see," she murmured. "Apparently there is a big problem in the London office."

"What kind of problem?" He asked sitting up in bed suddenly not liking the sound of that.

"They auctioned Le Printemps by Manet last week for $65 million."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad to me."

"Except for the fact it was a fake."

"They did what?" He groaned hoping he'd heard her wrong and was still half asleep.

"I'd say it again but I figure that was a rhetorical question." Klaus rolled his eyes thinking how ill-timed her supposed wit was.

"How the hell did that happen? We have procedures in place to stop this from occurring."

"Apparently they followed the proper process but I found out they organized an appraisal with Millers," she sighed.

"This is why we use reputable companies so things like this don't happen," he growled, balling up his fists thinking how incompetent his successor in the London office was. "So who bought the Manet?"

"Gordon Rose."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not joking. I am talking about the same Welsh billionaire we know." Klaus felt physically ill, he'd spent so much of his time courting Gordon's business knowing his love of art and just how much money he was willing to spend on it. This kind of mistake meant they may well lose him after one stupid error in judgment.

"He's one of our best clients, think of all that lost business not to mention the public relations disaster if this gets out."

"You're telling me," she muttered. "They're in damage control but it could still come out unless..."

"Unless I try and smooth things over with Rose," he finished, hopping out of bed and putting on some clothes madly. "The phone isn't going to cut it for this."

"Exactly why I was calling, boss."

"I'm assuming Ben Taylor has no idea about this yet?"

"You would assume right, at least you can break the news to him in person."

"Yes, how convenient that he's only a few doors down the hall," he drawled sarcastically. "Can you get me on the next available flight to London?"

"Sure thing. So do you want two tickets or one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just thought you might want Caroline to tag along and keep you company."

"This is business, Lexi."

"Well, last time I checked your arrangement with Caroline was business, unless your night together has changed things?" Klaus sighed, thinking work had to come first but knew he'd miss her, especially after their phenomenal night together.

"Text me the flight details." He disconnected quickly trying to ignore the heavy ache in his heart. He heard a click from the bathroom door as she emerged fresh-faced and beautiful as usual in a baby blue sweater. Klaus realized that was just her default setting.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

"Hi."

"So how's Lexi this morning?"

"She's Lexi, you know still bossing me around." Klaus wasn't sure how he was going to break the news about his departure to Caroline. It was terrible timing given they'd finally taken a step forward and he had to leave when things were still so uncertain between them.

"I've actually got to…"

"Knock knock." Klaus smiled at Caroline, not surprised by the interruption. "Who's there?" They both replied in unison.

* * *

"You realize it's only early still right?" Kol said lazily watching Bonnie throw on some clothes and wishing she'd come back to bed so they could continue their fun.

"I have a job this morning."

"At eight am?" He asked surprised. "I thought you were a fashion photographer, surely those models would want to sleep in after those cocaine-fuelled nights with rock stars."

"Someone's been watching too many movies I think," she said distractedly while tying up her dressing gown. If she was being honest Caroline's phone call the previous night had made her nervous. Bonnie only had casual sex, it was fun and it was easy. Looking back she should have been concerned that it had already been three weeks with Kol but she was so caught up in the moment that she'd lost track of time. Kol had been an enjoyable companion and she was reluctant to let go straight away. He constantly kept her entertained, he was intelligent, witty and not to mention great in bed. Given all those characteristics Bonnie had every right to be distracted.

The fact others had noticed though had caused her to think about her choices and Bonnie knew she had to let him loose. Looking at his cheeky grin now she knew it was going to be difficult. He had this way of smiling at her then her insides instantly turned to mush. "So are we catching up tonight?"

"Uh no, I have an event opening tonight I need to shoot."

"I'd be more than willing to come along if you need someone to carry your equipment."

"Thanks that's sweet but this is work."

"No problem. So how about the weekend?"

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet, my schedule is all over the place," she said hurriedly hoping he would get the message without her having to say it. Bonnie didn't do emotions and this was getting too close for her liking.

"Okay," he replied and she swore he looked upset. "This is just a casual arrangement anyway I suppose."

"It is." She smiled hoping he understood. "So it sounds like operation promotion is going well in Vail."

"Have you spoken to Caroline?" He asked propping himself up on the pillow and she had to physically stop herself from jumping him he looked that delicious with his messy hair and sleepy smile.

"Yeah last night, I think the whole Taylor family are pretty smitten with them."

"Like they're smitten with each other," he said knowingly.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Niklaus has never spent this much time or been this interested in anyone since..."

"Since who?" She asked curiously.

"Oh just an ex-girlfriend he had in London but that was a while ago now," he explained quickly.

"So you don't think he's doing this just for the promotion?"

"No Niklaus would never use someone, that much I know. He's invested in this and I don't think it's business-related, even Elijah agrees and he's usually off in his own world."

"Oh, and how is your brother?" She asked guessing what he was going to say after speaking to Katherine earlier.

"Pissed off, angry and not to mention very determined to bring down your friend."

"Sounds just like Katherine. I heard their court hearing yesterday didn't quite go as planned."

"That's an understatement. I almost want to take the morning off work so I can witness their stoush when the case resumes next week."

"I had the same thought, maybe we should buy some popcorn and watch it all unfold?" His eyes lit up excitedly and she immediately felt bad for suggesting something other than sex. She didn't want Kol to get the wrong idea after all.

"Well, you have my number, darling."

"I really have to get ready," she said nervously unsure of how to act around him.

"Of course. I'll just be out here naked if you need me." Bonnie smiled and nodded before escaping to the bathroom.

She leaned up against the wall inhaling deeply suddenly feeling partly bad for fobbing him off and partly turned on at the same time. She'd have given anything to open the door and invite him into the shower but she didn't want to lead him on at the same time. How did she get herself into these situations? Bonnie wasn't sure if she was worried about her feelings or his, it was all so new to her. Bonnie promised herself that by the end of the week Kol Mikaeslon would be history. He had to be otherwise she was scared of the consequences.

* * *

"Are you working?" Ben asked Klaus as he consulted his laptop seriously.

"You can talk." He smiled knowingly over his computer. Ben Taylor was just as work-obsessed as him and they both knew it.

"Okay fair enough. Maybe I should have rephrased that as I want to know what you're working on because I'm jealous." He laughed. "Just don't tell Jen." The two were sitting in one of the nearby bars in Vail in front of a roaring open fire having some drinks while the girls and kids continued to ski the slopes. Klaus really liked Ben and enjoyed the opportunity to spend time together and talk.

"Not sure you'll be that jealous, there's actually been some trouble in London."

"Not sure I like the sound of that."

"Apparently a Manet painting went to auction last week for over $60 million."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"Turns out it was a fake. It wasn't appraised by our preferred company and Gordon Rose isn't happy."

"The Welsh billionaire?"

"Yes not to mention one of our best clients," he conceded before quickly explaining. "Look he's a great client and I know him well. I'm sure I can sort this out."

"How exactly are you going to do that?"

"I'm out on the next flight to London tomorrow."

"So you think you can fix this?"

"I can smooth this over Ben, Gordon and I go back a long way. In fact, I was the one to convince him to buy his first purchase from us and I'm certain I can convince him to stay."

"That's very committed of you Klaus given you're based in the United States now and London isn't your problem."

"We're a worldwide company, Ben, I'm interested in what goes on everywhere."

"It's good to see you putting the company ahead of everything else, Klaus." He smiled obviously impressed. "Not sure Jen will be happy with you taking Caroline away prematurely."

"I'm sure she feels the same way, we've had such a great time with you two and the kids," he said sincerely knowing it was true, promotion or not. "I'll be off to London and she has to return to work in New York anyway."

"You are a good man, Klaus." He smiled appreciatively.

"Just make sure you tell Caroline, Georgia, James, Lucy and Jen that when I break the news about leaving early."

"They are all going to miss you, I think first and foremost Lucy who has a bit of a crush on you according to Jen."

"Trust me it's just the accent," he joked.

"Just please let my daughter down nicely, you are her first love after all."

"I'll do everything I can," he promised noticing the little girl in question approaching them shyly next to Caroline. Klaus smiled at Caroline realising just how much he'd missed her and it had only been a few hours. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and as she removed her beanie and shook out her hair he could see that it was slightly damp from the snow. She couldn't have looked more beautiful to Klaus. The kids raced over to the games room nearby leaving the four of them alone.

"Nice to see you two are relaxing while we were busy exercising," Caroline joked.

"I don't think these two know what relaxing means, Caroline," Jen teased noting their laptops open on the table.

"I was only checking Facebook, Klaus was the one working," Ben quipped.

"Don't believe him, Ben hates social media."

"I really was the only one doing work," Klaus admitted. "Ben was just listening to me vent about the London office."

"What did they do?" Caroline asked taking a seat next to him.

"They auctioned a fake Manet last week for over $60 million," Ben replied deadpan.

"They did not?" Jen asked incredulously.

"Oh they did but Klaus is heading to London tomorrow to fix things." Ben smiled confidently. Klaus looked over at Caroline guiltily, upset that she had to hear the news from Ben and not him. He noticed a shadow cross her face and he immediately felt bad.

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." He smiled uneasily in her direction. "Sorry to have cut the holiday short, ladies." He was only looking at Caroline when he said that.

"I think under the circumstances that's fair enough," Caroline murmured not looking him directly in the eye.

"It's just…" He started before Georgia came over and took her hand.

"Come and play a game with me, Caroline," she pleaded, before heading off with the little girl dutifully. Klaus knew he had to speak to her before he left the country.

* * *

Klaus walked around the chalet aimlessly looking for Caroline. He hadn't had the opportunity to talk to her after Ben mentioned his impromptu trip to London. They'd all been at dinner together but she hadn't said much which was out of character. He was desperate to find her so he could explain, Klaus wasn't sure what had come over him. Work had always been his one and only priority but for some reason he cared about what Caroline thought.

Ben and Jennifer had taken advantage of two willing babysitters to go out and spend some quality time together. The kids were fast asleep and Klaus was determined to use their alone time to speak to Caroline. He looked out the window noticing a lone figure in the outdoor Jacuzzi perched on the verandah overlooking the snowfields. Klaus walked out the door noting the cold air and rubbing his hands together to create some warmth before stopping suddenly at the sight in front of him.

Caroline was leaning against the side of the Jacuzzi, her arms stretch out and staring off into the distance. Klaus felt himself stir knowing just what was hidden under the ripples of water. Suddenly a Jacuzzi was feeling very appealing. Her hair was wet and her cheeks flushed from the warmth conjuring up images from the shower the previous night. She looked over, hearing him as he approached.

"Great minds think alike," he murmured, trying not to imagine her naked.

"You were coming out here for a Jacuzzi?"

"I was." He replied quickly, realising he was fully clothed. "It was a little too cold to wear less outside."

"Wusse," she teased looking at him unconvinced. He quickly removed his top and jeans leaving him in nothing but his tight Calvin Klein boxer shorts slowly easing himself into the warm water. She remained silent making him feel even more uncomfortable if that was possible.

"So, uh, you were quiet at dinner."

"I guess I'm a little sad this is coming to an end so abruptly," she said looking at him shyly before continuing. "You know because the Taylors are so nice and all."

"They are, I never thought I'd admit that I'd miss being woken up so early in the morning with a knock on the door."

"Yeah who's going to tell us knock-knock jokes now?" She laughed just before the dreaded silence took over. Why couldn't he just say what he meant? Why did everything have to be so damn awkward?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about London myself."

"Considering what's going on I understand the urgency I just..." She said before he interrupted.

"I'd prefer not to leave though, not yet."

"Really?" She asked her voice raspy with desire.

"Really," he reiterated not dropping his gaze. Klaus knew this was the part where he had to be honest about what he wanted. He knew he wanted Caroline, that was clear, he just wasn't quite sure how to articulate that. It had been a long time since he'd been in this position. While he was madly thinking of what to say Caroline surprised him by moving closer, her expression unreadable before she spoke softly.

"I don't want you to leave either." That was all he needed to hear and Klaus closed the gap between them hungrily attacking her lips and running his fingers through her wet hair greedily. He pulled her flush to him feeling her bare breasts rub against his chest tantalisingly. He pulled back gazing at her happily.

"Well you've made my work a whole lot easier love."

"I didn't have a swimsuit." She explained before pulling him closer and adding. "Just shut up and kiss me." Klaus heard her yelp in surprise as he picked her up with ease so she was straddling him. Klaus had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Caroline at that exact moment. He dived in assaulting her mouth, running his hands down the length of her neck and across her chest before tweaking her rosebud nipples between his fingers.

She cried out in response her eyes closed clearly savouring every sensation pulsing through her body. Klaus felt his erection straining against his boxer shorts knowing just how close he was to climaxing. He knew he was entering dangerous territory, rushing things was just how they got into this situation. He pulled back reluctantly his breath ragged noticing her surprised expression.

"Sorry I just thought that maybe we should take things slow," he panted, wondering what she was thinking.

"Well it's a little late for that."

"I suppose you're right but we moved so fast we didn't consider everything last night, including protection and..."

"I'm on the pill there's nothing to worry about, Klaus. Trust me I wouldn't have just had unprotected sex," she growled, obviously offended by his comment.

"That didn't come out right, I'm sorry. I was trying to say, in a really terrible way, that maybe we need to talk about what's happening between us rather than just jumping into bed."

"Or the Jacuzzi," she added, her smile finally returning.

"Yeah I'm not sure my boss would have appreciated us doing it in his Jacuzzi."

"Probably not the best way to get a promotion," she agreed. "So we should probably get out of here."

"Ladies first," he grinned mischievously hoping to see her naked again.

"Oh no you don't, mister." She pointed her finger at him accusingly. "You can't just hit pause and expect me to prance around naked still."

"You have to stop giving me these visuals, love," he teased. "I would most definitely love to watch you prancing around naked."

"Well someone is going to have to wait so turn around, buddy." He did it begrudgingly realising it didn't matter because the image of her naked was already emblazoned on his brain.


	22. Wish You Were Here

**New York City, New York, January 25, 6:47pm**

I'm impressed you found a place at such short notice." She smiled as they looked up at his new building located on the Upper East Side. "Pretty impressive location too, how much money are you making?"

"Not as much as you think. I was lucky to find someone who was happy to share in the short term."

"Lucky is right, there's not much available in Manhattan at the moment that's for sure." Caroline grinned, happy to have her best friend in New York.

"Let's just say it was a big coincidence. Come on let's go inside and check out these digs." The lobby was sparse but modern with a few metal sculptures and dark marble features. They rode the elevator looking at each other expectantly.

Caroline was so glad to have Stefan in New York she didn't care where he stayed as long as she could see him more often. She'd offered their place until he found something but was surprised to find out he'd secured somewhere to stay so quickly. It was so good to have him around considering how lost she'd felt the previous few days. Caroline wasn't one to obsess over anything but since Klaus left for London she'd felt a void both in her heart and in her everyday life. She'd become so accustomed to having him in such close proximity that the thousands of miles between them was weighing heavily on her.

After their Jacuzzi together she thought they'd finally get to really talk but between Lucy's nightmare and the return of the Taylors they hadn't had much chance before they fell asleep and then had to make the mad dash to the airport in the morning. The awkwardness of their situation didn't help matters either. It was easy to know that you wanted someone but verbalizing it was something completely different. After their moment in the Jacuzzi, she thought it would be easy but she was wrong.

When they'd parted at the airport in Colorado their exchange was odd, consisting of an uneasy hug and an almost kiss which ended up on her cheek. He said he'd call her later, a call she was yet to receive four days later. She wasn't sure whether to be offended or understanding given why he was in London. 

"Wow, you must really have connections," she murmured as the elevator dinged noting their arrival at the penthouse. The doors opened and she was immediately impressed by the open plan apartment with its opulent furnishings and artwork.

"Wow is right," Stefan agreed lugging his bags into the kitchen and taking in his surroundings completely awestruck.

"How did you manage to find this place again, Stef?" She asked curiously. "Since when do you know wealthy people on the upper east side with such great taste in art?"

"Just lucky I suppose," he answered quietly before locating the spare room and dropping his things on the bed.

"Do you think there's room for me too?" She joked.

"Well you never know," he said knowingly as she ran her hand along the bookshelves taking in the leather-bound casings of classic novels.

"Someone sure likes Shakespeare, Dickens and James Joyce." She noted looking at the titles individually. "Not to mention having great taste in art. Seriously how did you find this mystery person?"

"It was a mutual friend actually."

"Really?" She asked looking at the sideboard with its picture frames all lined up in a row. She gasped looking at the first noticing a familiar face.

"This is Elijah's apartment, wait until Katherine hears this."

"No, it's not Elijah."

"So if it's not Elijah Mikaelson," she murmured consulting all the photos and seeing Kol as well and an attractive blonde. "This must be…" Before Stefan could reply she hit him squarely on the chest. "You're living with Klaus?"

"And here I was thinking you'd be happy," he moaned rubbing his chest.

"Why would I be happy?"

"Oh maybe because you have a thing for the guy," he drawled. "At least this makes things easier for you to be together."

"Uh, we're not together, Stef," she balked. "Do you realize how pathetic this looks on my part?"

"How is this pathetic after what you told me about Vail?"

"Everything is still up in the air, he hasn't even called me from London," she groaned sitting down on the couch and running her hands through her hair in frustration. "Asking to stay here just makes me look desperate."

"What if I told you he called and asked me?"

"Why would he call you?"

"Apparently a blonde chatterbox told him that I was moving to the City and then thought he'd offer. If I didn't know any better I'd say you told him on purpose," he teased his face breaking into a smile as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Oh I did not, I was just making conversation," she explained feebly. "How did he get your number?"

"Nana."

"I should have known she had a part in this. Anyway, you could have at least said something instead of springing it on me like this."

"I thought it would be more fun this way, Care," he joked, earning another whack from his friend. "Ouch! Maybe moving here was a bad idea given how easily I bruise."

"You big baby," she said, standing up. "Look I have to go."

"What, why?" He asked perplexed by her sudden change of mind.

"This is his house; I don't feel comfortable being here."

"I'm pretty sure he was expecting you to see this place knowing I was moving in Caroline."

"Still it doesn't feel right."

"Oh come on don't tell me you're not the least bit curious about what his bedroom looks like?" She immediately blushed at his reference making him chuckle. "I knew it."

"I am not."

"The lady doth protest too much methinks," he teased quoting one of the many plays Klaus had on his bookshelf. "I think it's just over there."

"I am not going into his bedroom, that's just creepy."

"Well, he's in London so he wouldn't know if you took a little peek."

"I can't believe you're encouraging me to be a psycho stalker," she hissed. "I'm not that desperate, not yet anyway."

"Okay good to know you're not desperate yet. Seriously you two need to get your act together."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, please put us all out of our misery and just admit you like each other and want to be together."

"Us?"

"Yes us; Katherine, Bonnie and Lexi."

"You don't even know Lexi."

"If you must know Lexi was the one that gave me the key to this place and made her thoughts known about your arrangement."

"You are all just as bad as each other and obviously need to get lives."

"Hey, I'm not going to argue that I need a life or a cute blonde," he agreed. "Now do you want to get something to eat, I've been craving a slice of New York pizza since I was last here."

"Fine," she conceded. "But don't expect me to hang out here."

"Fine," he mimicked like a child.

"I can't believe I thought I missed you," she replied poking out her tongue.

"Mature, Care Bear," he joked throwing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her toward the lift.

* * *

"He's staying with Klaus?" Katherine asked her eyes wide.

"Don't play innocent with me, Kitty Kat," she warned. "You're not the only one who can tell when someone's lying."

"Okay he may have called me the other day, but I know how bummed you've been since Vail, I thought this would cheer you up, Care."

"How does planting my best friend with Klaus supposed to cheer me up, Katherine?" She asked. It was Monday morning and they were walking to work rugged up in their warmest coats to ward off the winter chill.

"Well, at least you know where you'll be doing the nasty."

"What is it with you two and his bedroom?"

"Just something to keep you occupied until he returns from London."

"We need to actually discuss what's happening here before we jump into bed again," she said trying not to get excited at the mention of being in that close proximity to him again.

"Blah blah. I think talking gets in the way of perfectly good sex."

"You would." She rolled her eyes. "Although it seems like things have been a little quiet with you."

"They have not," she insisted.

"Oh really, when was your last conquest again?" She saw her best friend color immediately knowing it had been before Christmas.

"I've been busy," she mumbled, her gaze downward.

"Yes busy with a certain Mikaelson."

"Not in that way, all I want to do is bring him down."

"Don't you mean his client?" She asked curiously. "Last time I checked you were fighting Lucinda Chase, not Elijah Mikaelson."

"Same thing."

"Ah no, it's not really. Why is this guy getting to you so much Kat? I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"So agitated and rattled."

"I am not rattled."

"Ah yeah you are," she reiterated. "What has Elijah done to you, sweetie?"

"He's just pissed me off, I think that's enough, Caroline. No need to worry though, after today he'll be history and we never have to talk about him again."

"Except for the fact that he's Klaus's brother?"

"I thought you two weren't together so why would it matter?" She countered pulling her red coat around her securely for extra warmth.

"Fine, what about Kol and Bonnie?"

"I can't believe that is still going on."

"I don't think she can believe it either. I asked her about it a couple of days ago and she totally denied there was anything happening."

"But you don't believe her?"

"Do you?"

"Not at all," Katherine agreed.

"Sounds like someone else and another Mikaelson brother."

"You can talk."

"No, I really can't unlike you two I've never crossed that line and quite frankly I have no desire to do that."

"Oh, so you're telling me that when he gets all argumentative in court there's no attraction whatsoever?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow.

"No, because I'm too busy arguing back," she stated defiantly. "Why exactly would I want to date the most argumentative and impossible person on the planet?"

"Maybe because you're the most argumentative and impossible person on the planet? Just imagine the fireworks if you two ever slept together."

"Never going to happen, Care, unlike you and Bonnie I can resist the Mikaelson charm or lack of in Elijah's case," she shot back. "You need to stop deflecting your issues with Klaus onto me."

"I am not deflecting."

"Trust me you're the queen of deflection."

"Well, what do you expect after being left in Vail with not so much of a call to say hello five days later?"

"You realise the phone works both ways right?" Katherine asked the obvious question. Caroline had thought about calling him but every time she went to dial his number she chickened out. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. "I'm sure he's thinking of you all hot and naked in the Jacuzzi as we speak."

"Trust you to go there."

"Hey, you said it yourself I'm not getting any so at least this way I can live vicariously through you, honey," she teased nudging her playfully.

"Well last time I checked I wasn't getting any either. Bonnie on the other hand..."

"Don't tease me. Anyway, I need to be on my game this morning; Elijah Mikaleson won't know what hit him."

"Why am I not surprised?" Caroline laughed as they approached the family court. "Good luck, not that you'll need it, Kat."

"You bet your ass I won't, see you tonight, roomie." She said before striding purposefully towards the entrance like a woman on a mission. Caroline was tempted to follow her and check out the action but knew she needed to get to work. 

* * *

"Your Honour I object, opposing counsel is misleading the court," Katherine whined. After an hour and a half, they were not any closer to settling and he was the cause of one major headache.

"I was only saying that Mr Montgomery's credit card statements show charges inconsistent with what his wife has received including accommodation charges, flowers, and lingerie," he said shrugging his shoulders only making Katherine angrier if that was possible.

"I think opposing counsel needs to watch his words and his implication."

"Well, what other implication is there to make?"

"Your Honour Mr Mikaleson is attempting to distract your attention away from the fact that Mrs Montgomery has illegally taken funds from the couples joint account."

"I understand that, Miss Pierce," she replied, obviously exasperated with their bickering. "But the court cannot ignore this new evidence." She read over the paper in front of her Katherine holding her breath in anticipation, Elijah obviously doing the same even though Katherine was trying not to look at him.

When she'd walked into the courtroom she had to stop herself from drooling he looked that handsome. He was dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a white shirt and light blue tie and she was struggling to contain herself. Katherine had never seen a man that could wear a suit like Elijah Mikaelson. No one had ever had this effect on her and Katherine had come to the realisation that the only way for her to rid herself of untoward thoughts was to sleep with him.

Damn Caroline for putting those thoughts in her head. Katherine would never admit it to anyone but she'd been having dreams of him every night and every morning she awoke disappointed they weren't real. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to rip off his suit but given the situation it was impossible. She figured once they decided on a settlement her dreams would return to something more benign but no such luck seeing this case was becoming so drawn out. He annoyed her immensely but she couldn't deny his chocolate, brown eyes made her melt even when he was arguing with her.

"I'm going to have to go away and consider this new evidence," Judge Mason said before standing up making the rest of the court do the same thing. "We'll adjourn to Tuesday 3rd February at 10am," she said walking out leaving them both in shock.

Katherine eventually looked over gauging his reaction; he seemed just as surprised as her. They held each other's gazes briefly before Montgomery looked at her curiously and she snapped out of it. After all, it was business and she had to keep it that way. She managed to calm Montgomery before heading outside the court for some fresh air. She'd never had to deal with such an overwhelming attraction to an opposing counsel and was frustrated, to say the least. He was gorgeous that much was true but Katherine was surprised she was still interested given his tendency to berate her mercilessly.

"Too much to handle, Miss Pierce?" He asked approaching her from behind and causing shivers to reverberate through her body.

"Not at all," she replied, finally turning around and looking at him boldly her brown eyes never leaving his. "I could argue all day."

"I figured that," he said looking at her closely and making Katherine nervous. "Lucky I feel the same way."

"Given the circumstances, I don't think it's appropriate to be talking about this here."

"True. I'm more than happy to meet with you and discuss the particulars if you think it's necessary."

"I think I know the particulars."

"I'm sure you do but given all the recent developments with your client and all..."

"I think I can handle all the developments," she replied distractedly as they held each other's gaze. Katherine wasn't sure whether she'd ever escape his stare or if she wanted to for that matter. His spicy aftershave was filling her nostrils making her dizzy.

"Well if not I have some free time on Friday to nut out the detail," he murmured not breaking eye contact. She had to stop herself from drooling he was that delicious.

"Well if you need me to explain anything you don't understand."

"So nice of you to explain the law to me, Miss Pierce." He chuckled obviously amused.

"Yes well, that's just the kind of person I am, Mr Mikaelson."

"So shall we say 3pm?"

"Fine." She shot back mentally kicking herself for agreeing to his request. This could only lead to bad things she thought as one particular dream came flooding back of them having sex on his office desk. That couldn't happen. "I take it you'll be coming to my office then?"

"Whatever you want." He smiled, making her realize exactly what she wanted but she couldn't have it. She'd just have to get through Friday and then the hearing before she could free herself from his spell.

* * *

"So are you still in denial?"

"I'm not in denial." She countered before adding. "Last time I checked I wasn't the one pretending to be someone's girlfriend for a promotion."

"You realize that by talking about my situation I'm not going to forget about yours, Bon."

"Well, a girl can hope." Caroline and Bonnie were at Parker and Quinn, a bar they liked to visit after work. Katherine was due to meet them but they weren't surprised she was late given how busy she usually was and it was D Day with Elijah after all.

"So you're telling me nothing is happening with the youngest Mikaleson?"

"I'm telling you that something casual was happening but that's it."

"So it's over?" She asked curiously not missing the blush crossing her friend's face.

"Pretty much." 

"What exactly does that mean?"

"We may have spent the night together last night but that doesn't mean anything."

"But you told me it was over, why would you spend the night together?"

"Let's call it boredom," Bonnie replied quickly. "Have you heard from Klaus yet?"

"That's an interesting segue," she quipped. "No, I haven't heard anything. Although his new roomie probably has, and you can stop trying to look surprised Bonnie."

"Am I that bad an actor?"

"Yes, that and Stefan and Katherine already told me you knew. Why am I always the last person to know?"

"If we'd told you Stefan was living with Klaus you would have tried to stop it from happening."

"Of course I would have, it's just weird."

"Weirder than pretending to be someone's girlfriend?" She asked cocking her left eyebrow.

"Do you think maybe you could stop bringing that up given how well that's going for me?"

"He's coming back you know."

"Yes I know but one call wouldn't go astray, even just to say I arrived safely."

"Um, that's the kind of thing you'd tell your mother not the girl you just slept with," Bonnie teased.

"Your humor is really not appreciated today, Bonnie," she muttered.

"Sorry," she replied rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Look you said he was going to be busy, if he hasn't called you I don't think it's on purpose."

"He still hasn't called?" Katherine asked taking a seat beside them.

"Way to make me feel bad."

"I'm just showing some friendly concern by asking you the pertinent questions," she explained furiously signaling to the waitress for a drink.

"How was your day?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"My day was frustrating."

"Elijah." They both replied in unison.

"Urgh don't even mention his name, it's because of, he who shall not be named, that our case has been adjourned. Looks like I have to deal with him for another week."

"What happened?" Caroline asked taking a sip from her drink.

"He dug up some evidence against my client and now the judge needs more time to consider it delaying the settlement further."

"Well not to pick but weren't you the one who delayed it in the first place?"

"What's your point?" She snapped.

"I think what Bonnie is trying to say is that Elijah is obviously giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"What is this grade school?"

"Well, you did start it, Kat."

"I thought you were supposed to be my friends," she whined childishly. "Anyway hopefully after our meeting this Friday and next week's hearing it will all be over."

"You're having a meeting with your clients again?"

"No just, uh, with Elijah."

"So what exactly is there to discuss with uh Elijah?" Bonnie asked.

"Just the recent developments," she replied weakly noticing their amused expressions. "He suggested it."

"I'll bet he did," Caroline giggled. "So it's at his office?"

"No at mine, I wasn't going to make another trek to his office after the way he treated me last time."

"Don't you have that boardroom in your offices with a really big table?" Bonnie asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively making her blush. "I knew it; you've had sex dreams about him."

"I may have had one or possibly two," she admitted begrudgingly. "He just makes me so mad."

"Mad sex is the best, trust me," Bonnie said knowingly.

"Well as good as that sounds I can't sleep with the opposing counsel."

"Not even just once?" Caroline joked.

"What would that say about my professionalism?"

"Good point, although there's no reason you can't have some fun once this is all over, Kat."

"Once this is all over and I don't have to see him the dreams will stop and I can go back to normal," she said determinedly as Caroline's phone beeped indicating a new text message. She felt her stomach flutter, the same feeling she'd had every time the phone rang or she received a text the last five days hoping it would be from him.

She consulted her phone nervously a smile breaking out when she saw his name on the screen.

"Klaus?" The two girls guessed watching her expression change. She eagerly opened the message. It wasn't a call but at least it was something. He'd sent her a photo of a sad-looking, lopsided snowman with only a thick red scarf for dressing and one eye. She scrolled down reading his caption in anticipation.

_I saw this today and thought of you, the person who made it certainly has nothing on your skills, love, K - PS Nana would not approve._

It was short, light and simple but at the same time, it said a lot because he was obviously thinking of her. She looked up noticing them staring at her expectantly. "So did he get there safely?" Bonnie joked as she passed over her phone.

* * *

Rebekah walked into the apartment building purposefully. She'd finished work for the day but was on a sneaky mission to get something from Klaus's apartment. He was in London so she knew the coast was clear. It also helped that she knew the doorman had a crush on her so getting inside would be easy.

After sweet-talking her way into the elevator she watched the numbers ascend towards the penthouse. Rebekah had decided to throw Klaus a surprise 30th birthday and needed some photos for the occasion. His birthday was in March but being an event organizer Rebekah liked to be prepared and she figured this was her only chance. She heard the elevator ding and waited for the doors to open. Stepping onto the hardwood floor she strode across to the sideboard in the living area knowing where she would find photos.

She noticed a few items of clothing strewn across the couch thinking it was unlike Klaus to leave things lying around like that. "I presume you're the cleaning lady?" A male voice asked mockingly making her turn around in shock.

She was surprised not just by the fact there was a stranger in her brother's house but the fact that he was naked except for a skimpy towel tied around his waist. He'd obviously been in the shower because his hair was wet and stray beads of water were running down his incredibly toned chest. She swallowed trying to control her urges. It had been far too long. She shook her head breaking out of her trance knowing she needed to address the fact that a complete stranger had made himself at home in the apartment.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She accused him stepping away nervously.

"I was just joking about the cleaning lady thing," he teased.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Questions don't you mean," he said emphasizing the letter s. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson and this is my brother's apartment," she replied begrudgingly hoping for some answers about who this arrogant idiot was.

"The cute blonde from the photos, now I remember," he said in realisation. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She countered trying not to look lower than his neck otherwise she'd get tongue-tied again.

"Probably not. Can I get you a drink or something? It's the least I could do as host."

"Right I've had enough, I'm calling the police," she warned producing her cell and furiously punching in the numbers 911.

"Oh come on Rebekah I apologised about the cleaning lady comment can't we just kiss and make-up?"

"You are unbelievable," she groaned holding the phone to her ear.

"Well thank you, but you ain't seen nothing yet." He smirked. Rebekah rolled her eyes and waited for the call to connect. She had to admit he was the cutest looking burglar she'd ever seen. "Okay I'll explain, no need to involve the police." He said brushing up beside her and taking the cell from her hand. He smelled delicious like a mixture of soap and toothpaste.

"Give me back my phone," she pouted.

"I will after I explain what I'm doing here," he said placing it on the table.

"You realise you could have just answered that when I asked about five minutes ago right?"

"Has anyone told you that you ask a lot of questions?"

"Yes. Now for the last time what are you doing here?"

"Klaus knew I was moving to New York and offered me a place to stay while I find something permanent."

"How do you know my brother?"

"I met him over Christmas in Chicago."

"With Caroline?" She asked curiously.

"She's my bestie."

"You're what?"

"You know like my best friend, gee you don't have a lot of friends by the sound of it."

"Has anyone told you how charming you are?"

"Yes," he replied echoing her previous answer. "How about some dinner, I'm thinking about making Italian, it's my speciality."

"You've certainly made yourself at home," she snorted. "I have plans actually."

"So what are you doing here then?"

"None of your business," she shot back wishing he'd just put on a t-shirt or something. "I'm calling my brother to check up on this supposed story."

"Go right ahead but then he'll probably ask what you're doing here, telling him it's none of his business probably won't cut it," he said handing her the phone. She regarded him closely knowing that he did have a point and her surprise party would no longer be that. He obviously could tell what she was thinking before adding. "Or better yet call Lexi, she was the one that gave me the key."

"Fine," she replied through gritted teeth, struggling to calm herself and she was usually the queen of control. "I'll call Lexi."

"You do that, I might put some clothes on if that's alright with you?" He chuckled retreating to the bedroom thankfully not noticing the blush that had crossed her face.


	23. London Calling

**January 26, London England: 5:13pm**

Klaus was tired and irritable, the only thing making him smile was the response to his text from Caroline. He read it again the smile never leaving his face, he'd missed her so much and her reply was a much needed distraction.

"You bet your ass no one is as good as me, you included, Mikaelson, C "

He wasn't sure whether she'd respond given he'd taken five days to contact her. Klaus wanted to call her but every time he went to call he'd chicken out not knowing what to say given they'd left things so awkwardly at the airport. Asking her about the weather or how she was really wasn't acceptable. He grinned typing away madly desperate to keep the channels of communication open with her after such a long break.

He was at one of his favourite underground bars in Mayfair called Dirty Martini waiting for his late five pm meeting to arrive so he had some time to spare.

"Sorry remind me who won that snowman completion in Vail? I seem to recall it was a tie. Stefan would have voted for mine though."

"Nice to see the new roomies are siding together already."

Klaus could tell she was rolling her eyes as she wrote it. He grinned happily thinking there was no excuse for him to not see her now. When she'd mentioned Stefan's move to New York Klaus knew exactly what to do. The only problem he had was getting Stefan's number without letting Caroline know. Given she was apparently already aware of their little act Klaus decided to call nana at her retirement village, luckily he remembered its name. He certainly wouldn't forget that call in a hurry he thought chuckling at the memory realising just how much he missed nana.

" _Who did you say is calling?" She asked through the phone. Klaus stopped for a minute worried that she'd forgotten him already. Was she suffering from some kind of Alzheimer's and Caroline hadn't told him? This was awkward he thought madly trying to think about what to say next._

_"Uh it's Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson you know from Christmas with Caroline…." he stuttered._

_"Of course I know who you are," she cackled. "I just like to keep people on their toes and give them a bit of a fright."_

_"I should have known. How are you?"_

_"Bored, the old fogeys in here are no fun. All they do is play Bingo and talk about the war."_

_"I can imagine how difficult it must be for you." He grinned. "Surely you can make your own fun though."_

_"I tried to start up a Friday night rave but everyone was asleep by 6. Then I actually managed to organise a poker match but turns out they didn't take too kindly to stripping." Klaus shook his head trying not to imagine the disturbing visual of a bunch of old, naked people._

_"Actually the reason…"_

_"Have you and my granddaughter got your acts together yet?"_

_"Well not through lack of trying nana trust me._ _"_

_"I know Caroline can be high maintenance but you've got to keep at it, young man."_

_"That's what I'm planning to do. In fact, I was hoping you could help me with something?"_

_"Anything if it means you two will get together."_

_"Do you happen to have Stefan's number?"_

_"Oh please don't tell me you're looking to him for love advice?" She drawled. "He can't keep a girlfriend for more than five minutes, poor dear. I think it's his drinking habit, did you see how much he drank at Christmas?" Obviously nana had conveniently forgotten how smashed she was too._

_"Uh no but he's moving to New York and I thought I could…."_

_"Offer him somewhere to stay?"_

_"How did you know that?" He asked curiously._

_"Only because it was my idea, I suggested that to him and Caroline in the car to the airport."_

_"You're a devious one, nana, great minds must think alike."_

_"It must be your lucky day I have his number right here…"_

After he hung up Klaus called Stefan to ask him to move in and it didn't take much convincing on his part. He genuinely liked Stefan so was quite happy to have him stay but the benefits of living with Caroline's best friend were enormous to their budding relationship, or whatever you called it they were doing. He'd been so excited about it on his way over to London but the past few days had escaped him and Klaus wished more than anything he was back in New York with Caroline. They had so many unresolved issues and all he wanted to do was go home and sort them out once and for all.

Klaus hadn't planned on what would happen when he touched down in London though. The Christie's Office was in damage control hoping the story wouldn't leak but so far Gordon Rose had been silent, something which was puzzling Klaus. He hoped his silence was because their professional bond was strong but Klaus feared there was more to it and the sooner he got to the bottom of this the better. Klaus dropped his belongings at his apartment in Chelsea and went straight into the offices in Knightsbridge to find out what was happening.

They were apologetic but Klaus wasn't in the mood for sympathy, this was a major mistake and it should have never happened. They walked him through every decision and every moment leading up to the auction making him wince in embarrassment, one thing was for sure this would never have happened if he was running the place. He decided to set up a meeting with Gordon straight away so he could convey his apologies and try to undo some of the damage. Trying to get through was another issue, usually he was easily contactable but he couldn't get him or even his secretary on the phone.

After leaving about a dozen messages his secretary finally returned his calls two days later telling him Mr Rose was out of town and unavailable to meet. Klaus figured that would explain his silence. She suggested a meeting with his publicist instead. Klaus wasn't sure who his publicist was or why he needed to speak with her but he was willing to do just about anything to preserve the Christie's' reputation. She was supposed to meet him at five, he looked at his watch noting that it was now twenty-seven minutes past. Klaus really hated having to grovel especially given it wasn't his fault. He'd give her exactly three more minutes then he was leaving. He consulted his phone thinking about what he was going to reply to Caroline when he heard someone clear their throat announcing their presence. He looked into her big brown eyes in shock not expecting to see her ever again.

"Tatia?"

"Well nice to see you remember my name after all this time," she drawled, sitting across the table from him and signalling to the bartender for a drink.

"I'm actually meeting someone."

"I know," she replied shortly holding out her hand by way of greeting. "I'm Tatia Petrova, publicist to Mr Gordon Rose."

"You're his publicist?" He baulked wishing this wasn't happening.

Klaus had only ever had one serious relationship and she was it. They'd met almost five years ago and over their two year relationship he'd fallen hard for her, he'd even considered marriage he was that smitten. She was beautiful and charming and completely disarming. Klaus never got around to proposing because he found out just how vindictive and calculating she was. He was annoyed he didn't see it coming she had that much of a spell over him. She came from a poor family and had a colourful past but that never mattered to Klaus until he realised she was using him for his status and his money.

Lexi had been the one to finally open his eyes to the gold digger she was and Klaus was forever grateful to her, another reason they were so close. "What? You don't think I'm good enough to be his publicist?" She accused.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to it's hardly surprising given you broke up with me for being a poor nobody."

"I'm not that shallow and you know it. I didn't break up with you for that, Tatia," he countered. "It was you that was using me for my money I seem to recall."

"Well that's your opinion."

"It isn't just my opinion," he spat, the memories flooding back. "You used to max out my credit cards on shopping trips, go away with your friends on weekends at my expense and not to mention flirt with my wealthy clients and colleagues, Gordon Rose included," he said realising why she was probably his publicist. "I can't believe I was blind to it for so long."

"Until little Lexi butted in," she muttered. "How is the relationship wrecker?"

"Great, she works for me in the States. I'd say she sends her love but I'd be lying," he said throwing a wad of pounds on the table and getting up. He didn't feel much like rehashing their relationship.

"Where are you going? Last time I checked we had a meeting." He looked at her weighing up his options carefully. His career was important but given her bitterness Klaus was pretty sure how this was going to turn out.

"I don't think there's anything more to discuss."

"Well I think there's a lot more, starting with that fake Manet your company auctioned. Mr Rose is not happy." Klaus sat back down knowing as much as he wanted to leave he had to stay put for now.

"And I have been trying to call him to set up a meeting and apologise," he implored. "Gordon and I have always had a good working relationship."

"Until now."

"Look I'm the first to admit this wasn't handled well and I've reprimanded the London office. This won't happen again and I'm more than happy to see what I can do to make it up to Gordon."

"Well he's out of town at the moment."

"I heard that when will he be back?"

"Later in the week," she said a devious smile spreading across her face. "I can possibly get you a meeting then?"

"What's the catch, Tatia?" He knew her too well.

"Why does there have to be a catch?" She asked her eyes wide feigning innocence.

"Tatia, please just tell me what it is," he growled trying not to lose his temper.

"Well I thought we could catch up in the meantime, maybe have some dinner or something?"

"Are you really that delusional?" He cried unable to control himself. "We broke up, it's over, there's nothing left to discuss except maybe business."

"Well let's discuss business," she said placing her hands on the table and leaning in closer. "I'll speak to Gordon later and we'll discuss all the details tomorrow night." Klaus closed his eyes momentarily trying to calm his anger. He didn't want to go to dinner with her, he didn't want to see her ever again but he knew this was an important step to getting his promotion. After all he told Ben he was going to sort this out so now he had to do just that.

"Okay," he said begrudgingly, standing up desperate to leave the bar and get some fresh air.

"I'll need your number," she replied batting her eyelashes. Klaus recited his number reluctantly wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

"You're kidding me?" Kol cried into the phone.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" He drawled walking through the drizzle in Covent Garden.

"So why exactly are you having dinner tonight?"

"The only way I can get to Gordon Rose is through Tatia unfortunately," he groaned. "I have to do everything I can."

"Well you're a bigger man than I could ever be," he whistled appreciatively. "Surely this is just her way to try and get back into your bed?"

"That's never going to happen Kol," he said shaking his head. "She can try all she likes but I've moved on from our disaster of a relationship."

"I've never heard you say that before."

"Excuse me?" He asked perplexed.

"That you've moved on."

"We broke up three years ago, of course I've moved on with my life," Klaus insisted.

"How convenient that you're saying this just after meeting a certain blonde." He blushed immediately glad Kol couldn't see his face. His brother had a point not that he was willing to admit that when everything was so up in the air with them.

"I think someone is getting carried away, let me guess this has something to do with Bonnie?"

"We're just having sex, Niklaus, why can't you all get your heads around that?"

"Probably because none of us really want to visualise you having sex with anyone," Klaus teased glad he'd been able to turn the conversation back to him.

"It's just a bit of…"

"Fun yes I know, but does she know that?"

"Yes we both know where we stand," he said but something in his tone wasn't lost on Klaus who knew him so well.

"But you want more?"

"Don't be crazy." He shot back defensively.

"Well why are you still sleeping together? It's way past your expiry date for a fling."

"What can I say the sex is too good to stop just yet."

"You realise there's nothing wrong with liking the girl right? You don't need to hide behind the cover of no strings attached sex."

"How did we manage to get onto this?" He sighed. "Last time I checked we were discussing catching up with your ex girlfriend. Does Caroline know about this?"

"It's business, there's nothing more to it. Anyway it's not like I need her permission, we aren't dating or anything."

"Well according to Ben Taylor you are."

"Yes well that's all for show."

"Have you at least called her?"

"Why do you ask?" He said suddenly feeling uncomfortable because he knew he hadn't or responded to her latest text. He'd meant to call earlier and to text back last night but Tatia's reappearance had thrown him. After he left the bar he'd walked the streets his thoughts completely consumed by his ex girlfriend and the bad memories she'd evoked.

After they broke up he'd gone into workaholic mode, throwing himself into his job and not really dealing with what happened. He was upset not only that he thought he loved her but that she'd made a fool of him in front of everyone. It was easier to slave away at work than risk running into anyone and the pathetic pitying expression on their faces. Getting the job in the United States had been exactly what he needed to move on and he hadn't really thought about her since. Klaus had started to casually date and was actually starting to feel human again.

Meeting Caroline and having such strong feelings so soon had thrown him but he was starting to embrace them, looking forward to what the future held. He'd be lying if seeing Tatia hadn't dredged up his insecurities about getting so close to someone again. I mean look how well it turned out last time?

"Well last time I saw Bonnie you hadn't called Caroline and that was five days after you left Vail."

"Do you all sit around gossiping about us?"

"Pretty much, call it a common interest."

"Well I'm glad I could provide you two with conversational topics."

"Stop changing the subject again, have you actually called the girl?"

"I sent her a text," he replied feebly.

"Wow and you think I'm unromantic." He chuckled. "One text, Niklaus, even I think that's pathetic. I mean she is pretending to be your girlfriend, you could at least make more of an effort."

"There might have been three texts in total," he said trying to make it sound a little better than it was. Klaus knew it didn't look good and the fact that Kol was calling him on it spoke volumes. "I'll call her later."

"I think that might be a good idea, I'm going to get off and free the phone line." He disconnected before Klaus could come up with another excuse. Yes he did want to call her but he didn't know what to say. It didn't help that nearly six days had passed making things decidedly more awkward. Throw in a nasty ex girlfriend that was making him scared to commit and an unwanted work drama and he was now sure he didn't want to make that call. His phone rang again and he was almost glad to have another distraction. Lexi's name appeared and he connected.

"Oh so they do have working phones in England?" She asked sarcastically.

"Don't you start Lexi, I've just had Kol giving me grief."

"Wow maybe baby brother is finally growing up, I might have to send Bonnie my thanks."

"Did you want something?"

"Yep back to where we always start. Well Caroline for starters…"

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to talk about it?" He growled wishing he hadn't answered the phone now.

"Fine I just wanted it on the record that I'd nagged you. I wouldn't be a very good personal assistant if I didn't."

"No that's true, your nagging skills are second to none," he said waiting a moment before continuing. "Just because I'm on the phone doesn't mean I don't know you're poking out your tongue."

"The reason I called besides that other issue is Gordon Rose's secretary was confirming dinner tonight with his publicist at 8:00pm at Coq d'Argent." Klaus winced thinking about all the memories they'd made there in the past.

"Okay thanks," he said quickly, not wanting to go into more detail with Lexi given her aversion to his ex.

"I was sitting here thinking about why that particular restaurant was chosen. Is there anything you want to tell me, Niklaus?" She always meant business when she used his full name.

"Turns out his publicist is none other than Tatia," he murmured, dreading her response.

"The lying, gold-digging skank? You mean that Tatia?" She squawked her voice rising in pitch.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you Lexi, you get so worked up."

"Do you blame me? Why are you even giving her the time of day after everything she put you through?"

"This is business, Lexi, I told Ben Taylor I'd sort out this situation and I can't go back on that now things have become a little too personal."

"Nothing is ever just business with her. This is just another one of her pathetic attempts to try and woo you back."

"Do you really think I'd fall for that again?"

"I hope not," she murmured. "She's just so vindictive and manipulative. Are you sure you don't want me to fly over there and sort her out?"

"Wow I never knew protector was part of your job description."

"You bet your ass it is, that and the fact that I've always wanted to show her exactly how I feel about what she did to you. Does this little run in with Tatia have anything to do with not calling Caroline?"

"I texted her," he spluttered.

"Wow do you want a medal?"

"I've really missed this banter between us, Lexi."

"Don't change the subject, mister. You realise that Caroline is nothing like spiteful Tatia and you'd be an idiot to mess this up because she's the best thing to happen to you since like ever."

"So relationship counsellor falls into your duties too?" He teased glad to have such an amazing friend in his life.

"Just remember that when you're considering my next pay rise, boss. Good luck with the she devil tonight, I think you're going to need it," she warned. "Oh and one other small thing Rebekah nearly had Stefan arrested for breaking into your apartment."

"She did what now?"

"Don't worry I handled it like I do everything else," she giggled before disconnecting. That was definitely something he was going to have to get to the bottom of when he returned.

Klaus decided to stop at his favourite bar in Covent Garden. The Lamb and Flag was one of the oldest pubs in London, in operation since 1772. One of his favourite authors Charles Dickens was a regular there back in the day. He ordered a beer and sat at the bar lost in thought. Lexi was right as usual, he had to stop the bad memories of Tatia from getting in the way of his feelings for Caroline.

"Is this seat taken?" An American voice said pulling up beside him.

"Go for it." He looked at the stranger with the sad smile then went back to staring into his beer.

"You look as good as I feel," he observed. "Women trouble?"

"How did you know?"

"I know that look all too well, had it myself a few times. I'm Alaric by the way."

"Klaus." He smiled shaking his hand. "Why what did she do to you?"

"What didn't she do to me?" He chuckled taking a sip of his Guinness. "Jenna and I met on a plane believe it or not. We were stuck on the tarmac in Glasgow on Christmas Eve ten years ago. She was tired and irritable, albeit so was I, and we started talking. No it was actually more like bickering over anything and everything."

"Now that sounds kind of familiar." Klaus had to laugh thinking how eerily similar their first meeting was to his and Caroline. "So what happened?"

"We arrived in London, amazingly in one piece even though we'd teared a few strips off each other. She rushed off leaving her wallet behind in the seat pocket. The flight attendant chased after me thinking we were together."

"Let me guess you had that old, married couple vibe going on?"

"We sure did. I called her and offered to deliver it to her parent's place that night. She tried to get rid of me but it turns out parents love me."

"You stayed there for Christmas?"

"Well I was only in London for work, I didn't have any family over here and it was nice to feel wanted in a strange city on Christmas."

"That's nice."

"Yeah her family were terrific."

"So where is she now?"

"She, uh, passed away last year," he murmured sadly making Klaus feel bad for asking that question.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that."

"She had stage four cancer and there wasn't much the doctors could do." He added shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just really glad I met her all those years ago. We got married and had a few kids and never really looked back."

"Wow talk about a twist of fate."

"Yeah I didn't really believe in fate until I met Jenna, but I wouldn't take back any of it. So next time your girlfriend gives you a hard time you might want to remember that."

"You don't really know what you have until it's gone," he murmured thinking just how fateful it was running into Alaric at the bar at that moment.

"Exactly, so how did you meet this girl?"

"It's a funny story actually." He grinned recounting their similar encounters. As Klaus ran through all the events leading up to now he realised just how much he wanted to be with Caroline for real and stop playing pretend. He wasn't going to let Tatia scare him off something that felt so right and after he finished his beer with Alaric he was going to tell Caroline that once and for all. Life was too short after all.


	24. I've Got You (Under My Skin)

**January 30, New York, New York 6:13am**

Caroline couldn't sleep, thoughts of a certain guy were plaguing her thoughts. Not that she minded at all but she wished he was here in person and not thousands of miles away. At this stage she had no idea when he'd be back but at least she had her wicked thoughts. She smiled thinking back to their conversation a few days earlier.

_When Caroline hadn't heard from him for five days she began to think that was it and the time they spent together was just one big dream. She'd been this close to giving up when he messaged her. It was simple but at the same time nice to know she was still in his thoughts like he was in hers. She'd responded with a cheeky remark and the messages had flowed quickly until he'd gone AWOL again. Caroline knew he was busy with work but it seemed strange that he stopped responding mid text conversation._

_She'd headed home with Katherine after a few drinks at the bar and submerged herself in the bath, something that brought her a lot of comfort. She was so relaxed and fading in and out of sleep that she nearly missed her cell phone ringing. She'd jumped with a start and rifled around next to the bath noticing it was Klaus calling. She was almost tempted to let it go to voice mail after he made her wait so long but she'd really missed hearing his voice so connected._

_"Well hello there, stranger," she drawled._

_"Yeah I deserved that." He chuckled down the phone making her shiver from his delicious accent._

_"How's London?"_

_"Bloody cold. How's New York?"_

_"About the same."_

_"I wish I was there that's for sure," he said making her smile grow._

_"Oh really? Is work that bad?"_

_"Yeah it's not going so well," he groaned. "I thought I'd have everything sorted by now but Gordon Rose isn't being so cooperative."_

_"Well did you expect that he would be after what happened?"_

_"No I guess not, but I did think we had a good working relationship and that might mean something to him after all this time, obviously I was wrong."_

_"That's got to be tough," she sympathised. "Anything I can do?"_

_"Exactly what you're doing now, listening to me vent," he said and she could tell he was smiling. "I should have called you sooner, love."_

_"Yes you probably should have."_

_"So enough about my work issues, how is everything there?"_

_"Well I think Stefan is settling in at your place nicely."_

_"Don't tell me you're annoyed with me love, I was only being hospitable."_

_"Is that what you call it?"_

_"Yes, it's all part of my generous nature."_

_"And you didn't think about giving me a heads up or anything?"_

_"Where is the fun it that?" He teased. "Speaking of Stefan, do you know anything about my sister trying to get him arrested for breaking into my apartment?"_

_"When?" She gasped incredulously. "What happened?"_

_"Well that's what I was hoping you'd tell me. Lexi mentioned it on the phone earlier. Although for some strange reason it doesn't seem completely out of character for my little sister, she's always been a drama queen."_

_"Now I'm definitely going to have a chat with Stefan," she replied playing with the bubbles floating on the water._

_"Where are you?"_

_"In the bath tub."_

_"Oh I know what you're doing…" Klaus trailed off._

_"What exactly am I doing?"_

_"You're teasing me as punishment for not calling," he surmised._

_"I'd love to say you're right and that this was all part of my devious revenge plan but I'm actually just in the bath with no motive whatsoever, well except to get clean."_

_"Mmmm wish I was in there with you right now," he said quietly and she could detect the huskiness in his voice._

_"I thought we agreed after the Jacuzzi incident that we needed to take things slow?"_

_"I think slow is overrated."_

_"I'm sure you do." She chuckled loving that he was so aroused by the visual of her in the bath. "Maybe you just need to hurry up and come back so we can make some progress?"_

_"I would be on the first flight if I could," he sighed and she could tell he was frustrated. "I have uh a few things to take care of here first."_

_"Yes and we both know how important this is to your career," she agreed. "Just get back when you can, even if it's just to talk to those brothers of yours."_

_"Oh no what have they done?"_

_"Well Elijah has Katherine this close to a nervous breakdown; I swear I almost saw steam shooting out of her ears tonight."_

_"Trust me I grew up with him and can contest to him having that effect on people," he said knowingly. "Isn't this case over yet? It seems to be dragging on."_

_"The judge adjourned proceedings again so the next hearing isn't for a week."_

_"I'd offer to talk to him but Elijah does what Elijah wants and unfortunately your friend has well and truly poked the bear in this case. There's no going back because there's nothing more my brother likes than winning a fight."_

_"And vice versa," she mused. "They're having a meeting on Friday so that should be interesting."_

_"As long as they don't kill each other. Hopefully I'll be back by then."_

_"I hope so too." She closed her eyes briefly thinking about their possible reunion._

_"So what has Kol done then?"_

_"Not too sure but Bonnie is in complete denial if you ask me. She says they're not together but they always seem to be together."_

_"Ah yes just having no strings attached sex."_

_"Apparently."_

_"Yeah I believe it just as much as you. I was speaking to him earlier and trust me he's in denial just as much as her. You never know they might just work it out."_

_"Unlikely," she sighed. "Anyway I should probably let you go."_

_"Says the girl who was annoyed I didn't call?"_

_"I never said I was annoyed," she replied defensively. "I'll turn into a prune if I stay in here much longer."_

_"Okay but next time I call we're doing it over face time or Skype."_

_"I'm sure you can visualise what I look like, you have seen it all before."_

_"And it was too damn long ago for my liking," he growled, making the heat spread through her body and she knew it wasn't due to the water temperature either._

Caroline came out of her trance hearing some persistent knocking at the door. She consulted her clock realising it wasn't even 6:30am yet. She pulled back the covers and threw on her fluffy robe before padding to the door. Peeking through the peep hole her smile widened in excitement, even if her visitor had turned up so early.

She flew open the door and launched herself at Matt's broad chest feeling his arms envelop her and lift her off the ground.

"Hey, cuz!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my favourite cousin of course, what else would I be doing?" Matt grinned placing her on the floor and carrying his bag inside.

"Way to surprise me, Matt, and since you put it so nicely I won't tell you off for waking me so early," she said even though she knew she'd been wide awake thinking about Klaus.

"That's so kind of you, Caroline, now where's that bossy friend of yours?" He yelled raising his voice on purpose. "Do I need to jump on someone's bed?"

"Do you have a death wish, Donovan?" Katherine growled, stomping into the living room her hair resembling a birds nest.

"I see you're just as sweet as usual, Kat." Matt joked. "I'm sorry I disturbed your beauty sleep I know how much you need it and all."

"You really do have a death wish, unbelievable," she muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on don't I get a hug at least before you kill me?"

"First you wake me up then insult me and now you want a hug?" She replied incredulously.

"Yes," he said shrugging his shoulders and holding out his arms. She shook her head before a giggle escaped her lips as he flung his arms around her.

"Ah Matty Blue eyes, they get me every time." She chuckled warmly squeezing him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone assume I'm here for something?" He baulked. "Maybe I just wanted to visit two of my favourite girls."

"Okay what do you want?" Katherine asked squinting her eyes in his direction.

"Well okay I was hoping I could maybe crash on your couch?" He pleaded sending them his best grin.

"Of course you can Matt, how long are you here for anyway?" Caroline asked curiously. Matt had only just been transferred to the Army base in Virginia so the fact he was on leave so soon seemed strange.

"Uh a couple of weeks tops I promise, plus I don't think I could handle your lumpy couch that long." She sensed something was wrong but decided to talk to him about it in private.

"I don't know, Kat, do you think we could put up with him for that long?"

"Probably not but I'll do everything I can not to smother you in the middle of the night with my pillow," she joked. "So now you've woken us up what's news?"

"None from me I was hoping you'd have some for me," he said settling himself at the breakfast table while Caroline turned on the coffee machine. "How's Klaus?"

"Oh Klaus is, uh, fine," Caroline stuttered. The question threw her off because it brought back the fact she'd lied to him. One thing she never thought about in their crazy plan were the ramifications. She didn't want to lie anymore but she didn't know what other choice she had at this stage. "He's actually in London for work at the moment."

"Really? You must miss him."

"Yeah I do," she replied truthfully.

"Ew get me a bucket," Katherine grumbled. "She's been like a love sick zombie, Matt, it's disgusting."

"I am not," she spluttered.

"Ah yeah you are. Well seeing as I'm wide awake I might as well get ready, it's going to be a busy day." Katherine raised her eyebrows at Matt before going to the bathroom.

"What's up with her or is she just always this grumpy in the morning?"

"She's having a few work issues you could say," Caroline said placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. "Including a big meeting this afternoon."

"Don't tell me Katherine is letting someone get to her, that's not like her at all."

"Except for the fact he's an extremely handsome, six foot tall, dark haired opposing counsel." She noticed the realisation sweep over his features.

"Ah I see. Our little Kitty Kat has a crush."

"I'm not too sure what it is, one minute she wants to kill him, the next…"

"Sounds like her perfect man." He laughed. "Katherine certainly needs the drama otherwise what's the point?"

"So true."

"So who's the lucky guy, and more importantly when do I get to interrogate him?"

"You might if she hasn't killed him by then. Actually it's Klaus' brother."

"Small world, or did they meet through you two?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Caroline suddenly felt bad for deceiving him and knew she wouldn't feel better until she had come clean.

"Ah there's uh actually something I need to tell you..."

"Oh really?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"See the thing is Klaus and I aren't really a couple," she said quickly before continuing. "We were sort of pretending to be a couple just to make Tyler and Hayley jealous."

"That seems like a lot of trouble to go to just for revenge, Caroline."

"Well I was seeing someone but he broke it off just before Christmas and as pathetic as it sounds I didn't want to turn up alone," she sighed.

"I know that must have been tough for you to see them together, cuz, after what they did to you," he said rubbing her arm reassuringly. "But wow I still can't believe you concocted something so extreme."

"Hey it didn't just benefit me, I went to his work dinner to help impress his boss too."

"So you and Klaus just came up with this elaborate plan before you left for Chicago?"

"Ah I sort of met him on the way."

"I'm sorry?" He baulked in disbelief.

"We were both stuck in Indiana together when our flight was grounded and then we sort of ended up driving to Chicago together."

"How exactly?"

"Now that's a long story."

"So let me get this straight you brought a complete stranger to Christmas dinner?"

"Not a complete stranger," she replied defensively. "He'd been annoying me for almost twenty-four hours at that point."

"I bet Aunt Liz would love to know that."

"You wouldn't dare."

"No but it is so tempting," he teased. "Well you wouldn't know you'd just met the guy, you both seemed comfortable kissing under the mistletoe."

"It was all an act," she spluttered.

"Yes because it looked like it Caroline." He shook his head. "So what was Katherine talking about then?"

"We've been sort of catching up since then, you know for his boss."

"Oh yeah just for his boss," Matt said suspiciously. "So what's happening; are you like a real couple now?"

"Kind of, maybe, look I don't know…" she squeaked.

"I haven't had nearly enough coffee to understand your bizarre love life, Care."

"We're just trying to work out where we stand I suppose you could say."

"But he's in London."

"Yeah for work, I'm hoping he'll be back soon." She smiled. "He needs to meet his new room mate after all."

"Room mate?"

"Stefan of all people." She laughed. "He offered him a place to stay, without my knowledge of course."

"He must like you if he's willing to share his personal space with Stefan," Matt teased. "Maybe he could put me up too, it's got to be better than your couch."

"Hey if you insult my couch one more time I'm not letting you stay."

"He's still on about that?" Katherine asked towel drying her hair and helping herself to some coffee.

"So, Kat, you have a big meeting today I understand?" Matt grinned leaning forward making Caroline slap him.

"You told him?" She gasped in shock. "I leave you two alone for five seconds and you spill your guts, Forbes."

"I've found out a lot more than I probably wanted to know this early in the morning," he drawled. "These Mikaelson men seem to have you two wrapped around their fingers. Do they have a cute sister by chance?"

"They do, although she's been busy trying to get Stefan arrested for trespassing," Caroline chuckled. After Klaus had told her she'd interrogated Stefan and according to him Rebekah was high strung and conceited and he was only trying to be hospitable but she didn't see it that way.

"Wow I don't see you for a few weeks and everything happens." He laughed. "How about we talk about it over breakfast. What are you cooking me Katherine?"

"Nothing, you woke me up remember. Anyway I have…"

"A big meeting yes, I think we've established that." He grinned making her groan in frustration.

"Can we revoke that offer to stay?" She asked Caroline narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"I have to get into work for an early meeting but how about lunch?" She asked her cousin. "I said I'd meet Bonnie anyway."

"Sounds good I haven't seen her in a while and it gives me time to take a long nap beforehand."

"Oh I'm glad someone gets a nap," Katherine said shaking her head.

"No need to be like that grouchy." Matt joked. "Why don't you have lunch with us Kat? I'll even pay for you if you're nice."

"No I've got…"

"A big meeting," Matt and Caroline finished her sentence before watching her storm back into the bathroom.

"Wow I never thought I'd say this but she really needs to get some."

"You're telling me."

* * *

"So what do you know?"

"What do you know?"

"I know something but I'm not sure if it's what you know or not."

"Well what do you think I know?"

"Mature, Kol, not sure why I even bother with you."

"Because you desperately want to know what I know, Lexi, that and the fact you secretly have a thing for me," Kol drawled leaning back in his chair. "Also it seems like we're going for the world record of using the word know."

Lexi had called Kol as a last resort and they were having lunch at one of her favourite restaurants on East 47th Street. She hadn't heard anything from Klaus in a few days, even though she'd tried calling he seemed to be deliberately avoiding her. She knew Klaus had called Kol as well so she was hoping he could shed some light on the Tatia situation. It was killing her she didn't know what the gold digger was up to with her boss. She knew Klaus was over Tatia but she couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach that there was unfinished business.

Once he called it off there wasn't much time to process what happened because in true Klaus fashion he threw himself into work and mindless flings, until Caroline that was. Even though she knew Caroline was different than Tatia, Lexi hoped this flash from the past wasn't going to remind Klaus how trying relationships could be.

"Yeah that's it, Kol, I confess I am madly in love with you," she muttered stabbing her tuna salad with a fork.

"I'm glad to hear you are finally realising just how wonderful I am, Lexi."

"I think you've just put me off my food," she snorted.

"Well I notice you didn't call Elijah."

"That's because he's like a bear with a sore head at the moment and I highly doubt he knows anything given he's so focused on this case."

"Yeah that's true," Kol acknowledged. "Although he's usually a bear with a sore head."

"Anyway, I wanted to find out what your brother is doing."

"Last time I checked you were his Executive Assistant and ran his diary not me, love."

"I am," she growled in frustration, thinking how annoying it was trying to work with children. "I just wanted to know if you knew anything about…"

"About?"

"You know what about, stop being so childish."

"Oh you mean about.."

"Yes, Tatia, damn it," She shot back her patience wearing thin.

"Look last thing I heard was they were catching up for some 'supposed' work meeting," he said making quotation marks when he said the word supposed.

"A dinner actually at Coq D'Argent," she murmured.

"Now that I didn't know, those two sure have a lot of memories there."

"Tell me about it."

"Don't tell me you're worried?"

"How can I not be Kol?" She asked. "Tatia always had a lot of influence over Klaus."

"That was a long time ago before he found out she was an evil, money hungry..."

"Whore?"

"Nice," Kol laughed. "Anyway times have changed, Lexi."

"Yes they have but this it doesn't change the fact that Tatia hinges on his success with Gordon Rose not to mention his future possibility for promotion."

"We all know how much he wants that, Lexi, but even my brother wouldn't sleep with the devil for that."

"I know I just wish he'd get back already and stop dodging my calls it's making me uneasy."

"There's nothing to worry about, Lexi, Klaus will be back soon."

"We just have to make sure Caroline doesn't find out in the meantime…" Lexi murmured.

"Caroline doesn't find out about what?" The girl in question asked standing at the head of their table making them look up in shock.

"That, uh, she doesn't find out about the big present that Niklaus has gotten her, now you're ruined it, Lexi," Kol rambled. Lexi made a mental note to buy Caroline something nice from Tiffany's on Fifth Avenue.

"Well you didn't need to tell her that," she growled, still shocked that Caroline of all people had to overhear their conversation. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Yeah you too, when is that boss of yours back in town? I spoke to him the other day and he mentioned he was pretty busy."

"He's, uh, still busy with work but hopefully not too much longer," she replied feebly. "Did he say anything else?"

"Not really." Caroline flushed briefly thinking she'd omit the part in the conversation about him wanting to hop in the bath with her.

"So what are you up to?"

"I'm having lunch with my cousin actually." She smiled pointing to the attractive blonde who was approaching their table. "Hey Matt this is Lexi and Kol."

"Hi Matt," Lexi said sending her most dazzling smile to the cute blonde. "Lexi works for Klaus and Kol is…"

"His brother, nice to meet you, mate," Kol replied shaking his hand.

"Ah so you're the lawyer?" Matt asked the surprise washing over him.

"No that's my older brother, Elijah," Kol replied scrunching up his nose obviously unimpressed. "Actually I should probably get back to Wall Street now the interrogation is over." He raised his eyebrows at Lexi before she hit his foot making him wail in pain.

"So do you guys want to join seeing as my lunch partner is leaving before I've even finished eating?" She gave him her best dirty look.

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie rushed in obviously out of breath. She reeled back in shock nearly running into an escaping Kol. The tension was obvious as they held each other's gaze before Bonnie looked away quickly.

"So you're all having lunch?" Kol asked staring at Bonnie.

"What gave it away?" Lexi drawled.

"You're welcome to stay you know if you want, Kol." Caroline smiled knowing what his answer would be.

"Yeah well I can't leave Lexi here to finish her lunch now can I?" He grinned at Bonnie making himself comfortable and patting the booth next to him. She sat down awkwardly her eyes cast downward.

"So where are you from Matt?" Lexi asked curiously.

"Well Chicago originally, I've been stationed over in the Middle East with the Army but now back in the US based in Virginia."

"Really so you're a soldier?" Lexi asked her interest well and truly piqued.

"A Lieutenant."

"Watch out, mate, her next question is going to be can she see you in uniform," Kol joked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't mind him Matt. This is why we don't let him out very much, he has no social graces whatsoever," Lexi said dismissively.

"I have plenty of social graces don't I, Bonnie?" He argued, placing his arm around her. Caroline noticed Bonnie sink into the seat looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment.

"I think Bonnie's silence is confirmation I'm right," Lexi shot back triumphantly.

"Ah no I just don't want to get in the middle of this fight," she replied. Caroline had never known her sociable friend to be so uncomfortable.

"Oh so are you two together?" Matt deduced pointing between them.

"No we're not." Bonnie said rather forcefully and Caroline couldn't miss the flash of disappointment cross Kol's face. She actually felt sorry for the poor guy. Bonnie was loyal and loving with people she was close to but that was only a select few and Caroline knew more than most it was difficult to penetrate her protective shell.

"Yeah I don't like to be tied down," Kol blurted out recovering quickly but Caroline knew the damage had been done.

"Right sorry about that," Matt replied quickly. "I can't keep up with Caroline's love life let alone everyone else's."

"On that note I better be going, I think I'm done here," Kol's double meaning wasn't missed on Caroline or Bonnie for that matter. He stood up quickly sent his trademark smirk in their direction and left not bothering to look back. Bonnie's eyes followed him out of the restaurant and Caroline had to do all she could not to tell her to go after him. She knew they liked each other but they were just too stubborn to admit it.

"Yeah actually I have a shoot I need to set up for uptown so I might skip lunch, I'm not all that hungry anyway," Bonnie said consulting her watch. "Raincheck guys?"

"Sure thing," Caroline said rubbing her arm affectionately. "I'll give you a call later." They all watched her go in silence knowing exactly why she was leaving and it wasn't because of a photo shoot.

"So it's my first day in town and I've already offended two people?" Matt joked filling the silence.

"Nah it's not your fault those two just can't see what's right in front of them," Caroline offered.

"So let me get this straight, you and Klaus are possibly together, Katherine and Elijah supposedly hate each other but really want to rip each other's clothes off and Kol and Bonnie are pretending not to be interested in each other," Matt reeled off.

"Pretty much." Lexi chuckled. "It's like a regular soap opera, welcome to my world."

"Yeah and denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"I love you, cuz, but I really don't miss your bad jokes," Caroline groaned, elbowing him in the ribs


	25. Manic Monday

**February 2, New York, New York 6:17am**

Klaus walked through the dark corridors of the empty office wiping the sleep from his eyes. He'd flown back earlier that morning and headed straight to work. Given he'd been gone for a couple of weeks he felt guilty and figured the best thing would be to get back into work. His trip had been frustrating to say the least and he was dreading the coming week. After Tatia and he had dined together Gordon had become slightly more cooperative agreeing to keep their mistake quiet, but for a price. According to Tatia he wanted Klaus to host him in New York and recommend possible art opportunities to add to his large collection. He was obviously looking for some inside knowledge as pay back. He was due to touch down later that week and Klaus was nervous hoping he could do enough to keep his top client happy.

Klaus thought back to his dinner with Tatia and everything he had to do to placate her and in turn for her client.

_"Have you missed this place?" Tatia purred taking the seat across from him at Coq D'Argent. He noticed her breasts threatening to spill out of her low cut, red top but wasn't in the slightest bit interested._

_"Not at all," he replied dismissively."_

_Oh come on! You've had the quail every time you came here without fail, said it was the best you've ever tasted."_

_"Okay yes maybe I've missed the quail but that's it," he said perusing the menu intently._

_"Wow Klaus you used to have some charm."_

_"Well I still do I just use it for those people who are worthy."_

_"Oh is that your way of telling me you have a little girlfriend?"_

_"Even if I did I would never share it with you." Before she could respond Jacques their favourite waiter approached the table a big smile on his face._

_"Mademoiselle Petrova and Monsieur Mikaelson!" He exclaimed. "It's been so long since I last saw you."_

_"It has. Jacques, how have you been?" Tatia cooed obviously trying to use memories to her advantage._

_"Very well." He beamed. "It's good to see you here together just like old times."_

_"Thank you Jacques but we're not together," Klaus admitted determined to close memory lane for good._ _As soon as she'd suggested Coq D'Argent he knew what she was trying to do. The only problem was he couldn't help but feel the memories flooding back and as much as he wanted to leave Klaus knew this wasn't about him it was about Gordon Rose._

_"Very well, Monsieur," he mumbled, his embarrassment clear. "What can I get you this evening?"_

_"Well Klaus will have the quail…" Tatia suggested sending him her most dazzling smile. Klaus felt almost uncomfortable by her attempts to make things normal, if that was even possible._

_"Yes thank you, Jacques," Klaus replied quickly trying to hurry up the process so he could get out of there and call Caroline. He grinned hoping that he could catch her naked in the bath again._

_"Anyone would think you're trying to get out of here," Tatia hissed after Jacques disappeared quickly._

_"Memory lane is closed, Tatia, if you have any business to discuss I'm more than happy to listen."_

_"Wow how cold of you," she spat, obviously unimpressed._

_"Really Tatia what would you expect?"_

_"Something resembling a sincere human being maybe," she shot back playing with her serviette._

_"Our interests are business related nothing more."_

_"Well that's sad to hear," she murmured. "I thought we had something Klaus."_

_"Yes but that was years ago, whatever that was it's well and truly gone."_

_"So what are we doing here then?"_

_"Discussing business, well that's what I thought anyway..." he muttered. "If this is your attempt to recreate the past then I'm not interested. I don't care who your boss is, Tatia."_

_"That's a brave statement to make."_

_"Well at the end of the day I have to do what's best."_

_"For Christies or for you?" She prodded._

_"Both," he replied simply._

_"You've met someone," she surmised, staring at him curiously._

_"If I have it's none of your business. Much like if you'd done the same."_

_"What if I said I never got over you..." she trailed off. Klaus kept his eyes on the table unable to look into her eyes._

_"I'd say that's unfortunate, Tatia, but everyone has to move on eventually."_

_"Wow this one obviously has a spell over you." She laughed uneasily._

_"I'm not discussing her," he reiterated, starting to feel uncomfortable. He had no feelings for Tatia but talking about his possible girlfriend with his ex was extremely awkward._

_"Blonde, brunette, red head?" She joked._

_"What did I just say?"_

_"Fine I was only trying to make conversation."_

_"I'd rather not discuss my personal life."_

_"Yes I think you've tried to remind me of that many times," she drawled. "You used to be so much more fun."_

_"Yes well I was young and immature then."_

_"And obviously boring now."_

_"This is well and truly over, I'm going," he said pulling out his chair and standing up._

_"Seems like you're still immature," she muttered. "What about Gordon?"_

_"I have a lot of respect for Gordon and as sorry as I am for what happened I would like to try and make that up but not this way." He went to turn on his heel before she cried out._

_"Stop please."_

_"Wow Tatia Petrova begging?"_

_"I wouldn't go that far," she grumbled. "I've got a message from Gordon."_

_"And?"_

_"He wants you to host him in New York."_

_"For what?" He asked curiously._

_"To show him around and introduce him to some good opportunities."_

_"You mean art opportunities?"_

_"Well it's the least you could do." Klaus thought about what she said realising after what happened it was fairly reasonable. Although he knew Tatia and there was always a catch._

_"So what's the catch?"_

_"There's no catch."_

_"There's always a catch with you, Tatia."_

_"Well you'll just have to trust me on this one," she murmured staring into his eyes earnestly. Klaus felt himself caught in a trance before tearing his eyes away._

_"Fine, tell Gordon he's got a deal," he murmured before turning around and striding as far away as he could get. He didn't even care about missing out on the quail, much like Tatia he'd gotten over it. All Klaus knew was that he wanted to get back to New York and, in turn, Caroline as soon as possible._

Klaus broke out of his thoughts and sat at his desk noting with dismay the large pile of briefs that were piled on his desk. Coming straight into work was probably a good thing even if he was half asleep. He was so busy with his massive workload that he didn't hear someone clearing their throat at the door way.

"Good thing I'm not a burglar," she sighed.

"You'd stand no chance."

"I think I'd prefer a burglar right now," he said, not missing a beat his eyes still firmly trained on his computer screen. "I'd much prefer being robbed blind than the lecture I know that's coming."

"You are still as charming as ever."

"Isn't that what you like about me?" He quipped finally tearing his eyes away to look at his blonde assistant in amusement.

"Oh yes, it's my favourite trait, Caroline sure is a lucky girl."

"Have you seen her by chance?" He asked desperate for some news he'd been away that long.

"I'm not sure you deserve an answer."

"I take it that means yes then."

"Possibly," she said, taking a seat on top of his desk. "Did you get me a present in London?"

"Is that all you think about?" He muttered knowing her all too well. Every trip he took he had to get her a gift, he learned that the hard way after his first business trip to Paris.

"Yes."

"Fine," he said shortly, reaching into his luggage and producing a large bag of coffee beans.

"You bought me coffee?" She baulked looking at the packet in disbelief.

"Did you look at the label?"

"Wow Starbucks coffee, you really splashed out, boss."

"I'll have you know I bought this from the very Starbucks you spilled hot coffee on me three years ago tomorrow," he said, proudly puffing out his chest like it was the most thoughtful present in the world.

"Firstly you spilled coffee on me," she stated, her hands on her hips. "And secondly if this is your idea of a present I'm very worried for you."

"Hey it was thoughtful," he spluttered, feebly.

"Mmmm since when does Klaus Mikaelson do thoughtful, do you even know the meaning of the word?"

"Fine I'll keep your coffee," he said attempting to take it away before she snatched it back.

"It's something I suppose," she murmured. "At least you remembered our anniversary, I'll give you that."

"Finally, some credit," he exclaimed. "Now what were you going to tell me?"

"Well Kol and I saw Caroline at lunch the other day," she said before continuing. "And by the way I may have said you bought her a great present."

"Why exactly?"

"Let's just say it was a cover."

"Do I want to know…"

"No you don't but I already got her something for you." She smiled sweetly opening his desk drawer and producing a familiar, blue, Tiffany's box.

"How creative," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let me guess a necklace?"

"How did you know?"

"Because that's what you'd want."

"Every girl would want this trust me, Klaus," she promised.

"So you saw Caroline?" He asked curiously getting back to the topic at hand. "By herself?" He didn't want to admit it but if he heard she was with another male he'd be very jealous.

"No she was actually with this gorgeous guy."

"Well I suppose she does work at Vogue, that place must be swarming with male supermodels," he said through gritted teeth.

"Someone's jealous."

"I am not jealous; it's a free world after all."

"It's just like you and your ex having dinner in London."

"That was purely business and you know it."

"Tell me you didn't hook up with that street rat Tatia," a voice drawled from the doorway. He knew the voice before he even bothered to look up.

"I thought there was security in this building?" He moaned thinking how his Monday was starting to turn into disarray. Never mind all the work he had to do apparently dissecting his personal life was much more important.

"Charming, Niklaus," Rebekah groaned before joining Lexi on the desk. "You know the security guards love me."

"God knows why," he mumbled begrudgingly.

"Rebekah is just as concerned about you as I am," Lexi said defensively. Klaus really wasn't in the mood for two bossy blondes this early in the morning. He hadn't had nearly enough caffeine for that.

"Well there's nothing to worry about," he shot back. "I met up with Tatia all in the name of business and it's over."

"I wouldn't trust her, Niklaus," Rebekah advised. "That one always had a motive."

"Tell me about it," Lexi agreed.

"We settled our business and went our separate ways," he replied simply. "I have no feelings for her whatsoever before you try and hit me with that."

"I believe you," Lexi said. "I just don't trust that gold digger."

"Well she has Gordon Rose now."

"Yes but how are you going to settle things with him given her influence?" Rebekah asked.

"I see the whole family know about this now," he accused raising his eyebrows at Lexi. "He's coming to town and I'm going to point him in the way of some good art opportunities."

"Oh really how convenient."

"Well it's a small price to pay after that disastrous auction, Lexi," he frowned.

"He's due here later this week and after that we can put this all behind us."

"I don't know, Nik," Rebekah added. "Are you sure you're free from Tatia?"

"I have to hope that I am," he said shrugging his shoulders. He'd be lying if he hadn't thought about what she might do but Klaus had to believe it was over and he could pursue his future with Caroline.

"I hope you're right," Lexi said before adding. "I'll admit the gorgeous guy was actually her cousin."

"Matt?"

"I never knew you had a thing for men, Niklaus?" Rebekah joked.

"And I never knew you liked to break and enter into apartments?"

"Oh you heard about that?" She murmured guiltily.

"Oh yes I did." He laughed deviously happy to have the upper hand with his sister for once.

"What do you expect? I had no idea who he was, not to mention the fact that he was so arrogant and annoying."

"Stefan?" He asked incredulously. Caroline's best friend may have been many things but arrogant wasn't what came to mind. "Maybe it was your influence little sister?"

"I did absolutely nothing."

"Except trying to get him arrested?"

"Yeah he seemed pretty laid back to me, a really nice guy," Lexi added making Rebekah give her a dirty look.

"Oh so suddenly this is all my fault?"

"You said it, little sister," Klaus laughed before getting up from his desk.

"Where are you going?" Lexi asked.

"I need more coffee if I'm going to deal with you two so I'll be at Starbucks." He smiled before attempting to escape towards the door.

"Oh make sure you pick up some of their great coffee boss."

"I think I'm okay for coffee, just bought a big bag," he teased turning around briefly. "By the way keep that necklace."

"Are you serious?" She asked inhaling sharply.

"Consider it an early anniversary present, Lexi."

"What do I get Niklaus?" Rebekah piped up hating to be left out as usual.

"Consider the fact that I'm your brother present enough." He chuckled.

"What about Caroline?" Lexi called out to his retreating back.

"I can't believe you thought I'd forget a present," he chided. "Someone taught me a long time ago how important that is." He walked out the door knowing his assistant's mouth was wide open in shock.

* * *

Klaus was walking towards Central Park along 53rd Street sipping on a hot coffee. He'd had enough of Lexi, Rebekah and blondes in general, all except one that was. He was nervous to call her although he had no idea why. They'd been apart for so long the chemistry they had was briefly forgotten, although her kisses were not. He was worried about Tatia but for right now all he wanted to think about was the blonde who'd been on his mind for weeks.

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket but before he could dial her number it started to ring giving him a fright in the process. He looked at the name on his caller ID rolled his eyes and connected, albeit reluctantly.

"Big brother, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh enough with the fake pleasantries," Elijah drawled through the phone.

"You sound just like Rebekah."

"There's nothing more I like on a Monday morning than a compliment," he muttered.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are." Elijah shot back. "How was London?"

"Well I'm sure you know it all, Tatia came back with a vengeance you know the usual."

"I hope..."

"No I'm not interested in her only what she can do to put me back into Gordon Rose's good books."

"Do you trust her though?"

"Not at all."

"Well at least you've got your wits about you," Elijah conceded. "Unlike you Elijah."

"What does that mean?"

"Do the words Katherine Pierce ring any bells?"

"What are you getting at exactly?" Elijah scowled through the phone and Klaus knew he'd hit a raw nerve.

"I thought you two would have worked out your differences by now that's all."

"Maybe if she was reasonable…"

"And you're completely reasonable?"

"I can be," he baulked defensively.

"Sure you can. So the big court case is today?"

"Yes."

"Don't sound too excited brother. Anyway you usually love this sort of challenge."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"You're very professional brother, just get through this case and move on." Klaus knew Elijah had a thing for Katherine and from what Caroline had told him the feeling was mutual but he wasn't going to try and get involved. The best he could do was watch from the sidelines and hope fate took its course.

"Fine," he replied before continuing reluctantly. "It's just things have kind of changed."

"Define changed?"

"Are you really going to make it this difficult for me, Niklaus?"

"Well you called me but okay," he muttered sarcastically. "Okay I'm just going to jump right in and say you kissed her?"

"How did you know?" Klaus couldn't believe he'd guessed right, it was the last thing he was expecting to hear. Elijah was usually so reserved.

"Truthfully it was a guess."

"It shouldn't have happened," he hissed making it sound like he didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation.

"But it did."

"Yes."

"How on earth did your tongue end up down her throat?"

"Charming, Niklaus. It was just a moment of insanity," he stammered.

"Oh come on," Klaus said shaking his head incredulously. "You wouldn't have kissed her if you didn't want to. What actually happened?" He heard his brother sigh and then begin to recount the story of their meeting three days earlier.

_Elijah knew suggesting a meeting was dangerous but he couldn't help himself. He had to see her again and smell her intoxicating perfume. He'd never been this affected by anyone but she had this way of making him dizzy. All he wanted to do was ruffle her feathers a little then leave, just the usual. He entered her building riding the lift wondering just what he was doing there. Once he reached the top he almost went down again before realising he was the one who suggested a meeting so couldn't turn back now even if he wanted to._

_The receptionist smiled sweetly before gesturing him down the hall. He walked down not sure exactly what to do or how to act. What was this woman doing to him, he was usually so sensible and confident. He saw the door looming on the left and swallowed nervously. Suddenly he had no idea what to say or what to do because Katherine Pierce totally disarmed him. All he could hope was that he didn't totally embarrass himself._

_The door opened and he drew in a breath taking in her appearance. Her long dark hair was swaying at her sides, her white skirt suit bringing out the olive tones in her skin not to mention hugging every delicious curve. For once in his life Elijah was in shock and unable to speak, as much as he wanted to turn around he knew it was too late for that._

_"Mr Mikaelson," Katherine drawled breaking him from his trance._

_"Miss Pierce," he stated, unsure of what to say next. The silence hung thick in the air only increasing the tension._

_"I'm assuming given you suggested this meeting you have something to say?" She asked raising her eyebrows and sitting back down in her chair and gesturing for him to do the same._

_"Well if you recall I was offering to update you on the latest developments of the case," he replied, sitting down begrudgingly._

_"Which I said I was across," she countered._

_"Except you still agreed to this meeting." She closed her eyes briefly and Elijah knew he was starting to ruffle her feathers as hoped, he also realised at the same time he sounded like a petulant child doing it._

_"Okay so tell me about these developments," she asked, tiredly._

_"Well we've found foreign charges on Mr Chase's credit card; including lingerie items and accommodation charges," he reeled off producing the statements from his briefcase._

_"Yes I already saw them when they were tabled in court," she said pushing the paper back towards him._

_"Well I thought I'd bring you a copy, you know be cooperative." A laugh broke free from her lips surprising him slightly._

_"I don't think you know the meaning of the word cooperative, Mr Mikaelson."_

_"Oh and you do?"_

_"I'm at least willing to try and compromise."_

_"Oh and when was that?" He shot back trying to hold his temper but knew his last shreds of patience were waning._

_"Maybe when I first came to your office and you brushed me off."_

_"That's not how I remember it going Miss Pierce."_

_"Of course you don't."_

_"So how would you explain my willingness to meet with you today?"_

_"Your willingness?" She asked standing up. "All you wanted to do was try and rattle me, which you've failed by the way."_

_"Please Miss Pierce I have better things to do with my time," he said standing up to her level._

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes really," he growled. "Obviously I've been wasting my time."_

_"Obviously." Elijah turned on his heel and walked out of her office door seething. How dare she treat him like that, after all his years of experience? Katherine Pierce was nothing more than a conceited brat and once this case was over he was never going to see her again. As he strode towards the lift Elijah realised he'd left the credit card statements behind and after her childish outburst had no intention of letting her keep a copy. He walked back determinedly catching her by surprise._

_She was perched on her desk her face in a deep set frown no doubt due to him. At least he'd managed to piss her off just as much as she had done to him. He looked underneath her pert bottom noticing the pieces of paper he'd gone back to retrieve. How he was going to get them back was another thing. "Oh what do you want now?" She groaned._ _"Have you not tormented me enough?"_

_"I want that credit card statement back."_

_"Something you gave me not five minutes ago."_

_"Something you said you didn't want. From what I recall you said you were across this issue," he said advancing forward, determined to get it back on principle. She had this way of making him act like a child but he was too worked up to back down now._

_"Well maybe I want it now," she baulked stubbornly hands on her shapely hips. He was trying not to look at her that closely he was that aroused._

_"Too late, Miss Pierce," he said, attempting to extract it without touching her although every hormone pulsing through his body was wanting to do exactly that._

_"How old are you?" She asked._

_"Don't talk to me about maturity Miss Pierce," he growled noticing just how close her luscious pink lips were to his._

_"Says the guy trying to take some paper from underneath me," she panted heavily from their arguing._

_"Well if you're so mature why don't you give it back?" He pushed feeling her breath on his face._

_"Because you said I could have it."_

_Their faces were within inches of each other and before Elijah could think about what he was doing he felt his lips brush against hers. She seemed shocked at first before responding moaning against his lips. He looped his arms around her neck pulling her closer savouring the feeling of her smooth lips against his. He dipped his tongue into her warmth as she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him. Elijah's body was swimming in desire, he had no idea what was happening but he liked it. Their kisses became harder and faster and Elijah felt as if his skin was on fire. It was like he couldn't get enough of her._

_A knock at the door broke them out of their haze and they jumped apart like scared animals. Their breathing was ragged and they looked at each other guiltily before looking away again, afraid of what this meant. Katherine shakily got off the desk brushing her clothes self-consciously as Elijah cleared his throat nervously._

_"_ _Miss Pierce?" Her assistant asked curiously looking between the two._

_"Ah yes, Claudia," she stuttered._

_"I'm not interrupting anything?" She asked still unsure of what was going on._

_"No not at all," Katherine confirmed before briefly looking him in the eye. "See you in court, Mr Mikaelson."_

_"Yes, I'll see you then," he murmured, walking out the door his legs still shaky from their surprise encounter._

"So Elijah Mikaelson completely threw caution to the wind and kissed his opposing counsel, and in her office no less?"

"You make it sound so sordid."

"Well what other conclusion do you expect me to come to brother?"

"It was a moment of temporary insanity I said, that's it."

"Sure it is."

"Well it has to be given our court hearing is today."

"Now that I would pay to see." He laughed unable to help himself. "When is court back in session?"

"Oh in about ten minutes."

"Good luck, big brother."

"Yeah I think I'm going to need it," he muttered before disconnecting.

Klaus shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe his older, stuffy brother kissed Katherine Pierce. Klaus realised as much as his brother's love life entertained him, he needed to get back to his. He began dialling her number hoping she'd have time for a picnic in Central Park. He had missed her so much and couldn't wait to see her again, the sooner the better. 


	26. With a Little Help from my Friends

**February 2, New York City, New York 10:37am**

"So you just turned down a romantic picnic in Central Park?" He asked through the phone.

"You're just calling it a romantic picnic to make me feel guilty," she chided, not remembering Klaus using the r word. "Anyway I had a good reason." Caroline argued with her best friend.

"What was that exactly?" Stefan asked before continuing. "Let me guess you haven't washed your hair today?" Caroline scoffed but knew he was right, she been in such a rush this morning she'd pulled her hair back into a ponytail rather than washing it. Stefan knew her too well, not that she'd admit that.

"I do have a job you know, I can't just drop everything when Klaus calls," she said lowering her voice noticing some of her colleagues listening with interest as she walked down the long corridor.

"Ah this is all making sense now; you're upset he didn't call."

"Well I've barely heard from the guy and then he suddenly just shows up and expects me to meet him for lunch," she spluttered.

"I don't know I think this is his way of trying to make it up to you."

"I keep forgetting you are his roommate," she growled thinking he was taking his side.

"Hey I haven't even lived with the guy yet and you know you'll always be my BFF first and foremost, Care Bear." She held her tongue instead just rolling her eyes at his annoying, childhood nickname.

"Yeah well it doesn't seem right that he gets to call the shots," Caroline sighed. When she'd seen the caller ID she'd been so happy and when he told her he was back in town even happier. She had been waiting so long to see him but at the same time she was a little annoyed it had taken him so long to call. She was also annoyed for becoming one of those pathetic girls that waited around for a guy to call, even if he was as fine as Klaus Mikaelson. Before she knew what was happening Caroline told him she was too busy at work for lunch in Central Park. He'd been nice about it of course but after he hung up she'd felt empty wishing she'd swallowed her pride and agreed to go.

"That pride of yours always has a way of rearing its ugly head Forbes," Stefan said and she could tell he was shaking his head.

"I happen to like my pride thank you very much," she replied defensively.

"You've spent the past few weeks mooning for Klaus and now he's here you're going to just ignore him."

"I am not ignoring him, it was just one lunch," she groaned. "So how's the new job?"

"Subtle, Care." He chuckled. "The job is going well; I forgot what it was like to work at a hospital but it's good." Stefan's physiotherapy practice was based out of Lenox Hill Hospital on the Upper East Side.

"Let me guess all the cute nurses?"

"You know me too well," he joked. "Given it's a hospital some of the cases have been quite challenging which is nice for a change."

"Oh well that's good, now you just need to find somewhere permanent to live." As much as Caroline appreciated the gesture she still wasn't quite comfortable with her best friend and Klaus living together.

"Yes somewhere that people don't turn up and try to arrest me for break and enter." 

"So no more appearances from Rebekah?"

"No thankfully."

"I really want to meet this girl given how much I've heard about her."

"Trust me you don't, consider yourself lucky, Care," he teased. "I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy."

"Duly noted." She laughed. "Have you heard from Matt by chance?"

"Not since you told me he came to town, why?"

"I'm a little worried about him."

"In what way?"

"Well he's just been transferred to Virginia but yet he turns up on our doorstep asking if he can stay for a couple of weeks, it's just odd." When Matt had shown up unannounced, and only just after starting at a new base, she was immediately suspicious. Matt however in his typical laid-back fashion had told her everything was fine.

"Give the guy a break; he did just get back from the Middle East."

"I know but the timing just seems off and I was wondering if…"

"If I could have a word with him?"

"Would you?"

"Anything for my BFF," he said and she could tell he was smiling. "I might head over later and annoy Katherine while I'm there."

"Please don't poke the bear," she warned.

"What has Elijah done now?"

"He kissed her…or she kissed him I'm not too sure to be honest."

"Woah, and you're only just telling me this now?"

"I didn't think it was my place to say anything," she squeaked. When Katherine had returned to their place on Friday night unusually quiet and clearly distracted she'd called Bonnie for an emergency drink to get to the bottom of it.

_Finding out they'd kissed at her office during the meeting had come as a shock to both girls, especially since Katherine was so adamant about keeping their relationship strictly business. "So how exactly did your tongue end up down his throat?" Bonnie asked clearly impressed with the turn of events._

_"He started it," she replied childishly taking a sip from her third Martini._

_"I didn't take Elijah for the forward type," Caroline observed._

_"Well maybe I kissed him; I don't really remember it's all a blur," she answered feebly._

_"A hot blur I'm sure," Bonnie said wiggling her eyebrows. They both looked at her curiously._

_"What?"_

_"Has Kol withheld sex or something?" Katherine asked momentarily forgetting her predicament._

_"Yeah you're acting all horny like," Caroline added._

_"I'm not acting any way and if you must know we ended things," she replied, suddenly finding the olive in her drink interesting._

_"Oh I'm sorry, honey," Caroline said placing her hand over her friends. She remembered how upset Kol had been at lunch and she could only deduce that had something to do with its abrupt ending._

_"There's nothing to be sorry about, it was only casual and temporary." She smiled obviously trying to pretend she was okay._

_"Are you sure, Bon, you seemed to like him?" Katherine asked._

_"Yes in bed, now it's time to find a replacement," she said dismissively. Caroline knew how protective Bonnie was of her heart and no matter how many times the girls tried to get her to open up she wouldn't budge, this was just another example. Only this time Caroline was worried her friend would miss out on a great guy that she seemed to like even though she wouldn't admit it._

_"So come on back to the kiss?" She prompted and they both knew it was time to change the subject._

_"One minute we were arguing…"_

_"How unusual for you two," Caroline interrupted sarcastically._

_"Then the next I was sitting on the desk with my legs wrapped around him…"_

_"And his tongue down your throat," Bonnie finished._

_"Pretty much, Claudia nearly walked in on us. I can only imagine the consequences if we'd been caught."_

_"So what happened then?"_

_"He walked out. No doubt he also realised what a big mistake it was."_

_"Was it a mistake?"_

_"Yes he's my opposing counsel; do we need to go over old ground again?" She asked referring to their previous conversations about Elijah._

_"Let me ask another question then," Caroline started. "Did you enjoy it?"_

_"What's that got to do with anything?" She spluttered looking at their expectant faces. She looked down almost like she was attempting to steel her nerves before replying. "It was spectacular."_

_"Like fireworks, hey?" Bonnie guessed knowingly._

_"Every colour of the rainbow," she murmured. "Oh what am I going to do?"_

_"Get this case out of the way and then see where you both stand," Caroline suggested. "It's all you can do."_

_"No I mean how am I going to sit there in court with him and not want to rip his clothes off?"_

_"I thought you liked him?"_

_"I liked kissing him probably because he wasn't arguing for once," she replied stubbornly. Caroline had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, when were these two going to sort their feelings out?_

_"Oh come on you two just admit you like them," she groaned in frustration._

_"Um you're one to talk." Katherine said as they both looked at her with renewed interest. "Yeah when are you and Klaus going to finally get your act together?" Caroline wished she'd never brought it up now._

"So what's happening with them?" Stefan prodded breaking Caroline from her trance.

"I have no idea, although court is back in session so whatever happens it should be interesting," Caroline murmured feeling apprehensive for Katherine especially if her nerves from this morning were anything to go by.

* * *

"Your honour I wish to make an opening statement," Elijah said after rising in his seat. He hadn't bothered to look in her direction once. Katherine wasn't sure whether that was because he regretted what they did and was nervous like her or he was back to his old cheerful self. Katherine liked to think she was a confident person but seeing him dressed in his black suit and white shirt combination had thrown her for a moment. For all her bravado Katherine knew she liked Elijah more than she was willing to admit. She couldn't help but imagine their steamy make out session when she looked at him. Their kiss had been explosive and made her insides turn to mush. Katherine wasn't a relationship person, they were too much trouble, but for some reason their kiss had awoken all these new emotions she wasn't quite ready to accept. The one thing she knew was that she needed to get through this case first. She was curious about what he was going to say.

"Go ahead, Mr Mikaelson," Judge Mason said.

"My client wishes to settle this matter," he said, almost too quiet for her to hear. Katherine spun around unable to hide her shock at this revelation.

"Well this is a welcome surprise." Judge Mason smiled. "What are the terms that have been agreed?"

"The terms previously set out by Mr Chase." Katherine felt like she was in an alternate universe, never in a million years did she think Lucinda, or more so Elijah, would ever back down. Given the introduction of his credit card statements and Elijah's stubborn unwillingness to negotiate Katherine never saw this coming. She felt Montgomery nudge her and gesture to the Judge.

"Miss Pierce do you have anything you wish to add?" Judge Mason asked peering at her curiously.

"Ah no, Your Honour, we accept the settlement," she murmured, wishing she could think of something more articulate to say but her head was fuzzy.

"Very well this case is now adjourned." She grinned obviously pleased they weren't arguing in her court room again.

Why did he suddenly decide to settle? Did their kiss have something to do with it? Surely he was more professional than that. She looked over attempting to look in his eyes to try and get some reading but he was already at the door with Lucinda.

"Katherine I'm not sure how you managed to placate Lucinda but thank you." Montgomery smiled cheerfully touching her briefly on the shoulder before walking out. She looked around the empty courtroom desperately trying to contemplate what just happened.

* * *

Stefan pulled on some jeans and walked towards the laundry. His shirt was still in the dryer and he was waiting for it to finish. As he watched it move around in circles he pulled out his phone typing a message to Caroline.

"I had a chat with Matt; meet me at my place to discuss."

"Well what did he say?" Stefan rolled his eyes noticing how she'd totally missed his point.

"I'm not doing this by text, meet me at my place."

"You mean Klaus's place."

"He's not going to be here and I assume Matt is at your place"

"Yeah he and Katherine are watching movies, are you sure he's not going to be there?"

"I'm sure, just get your ass here and stop asking me questions, Forbes."

"Fine but you better have some wine or chocolate (or both) waiting."

Stefan felt bad lying but these two had to get their act together once and for all. He'd called Klaus and explained his plan; Klaus didn't take too much convincing. He told Stefan he'd been disappointed she couldn't make lunch and was looking forward to seeing her, even if it was by design.

"Are you allergic to clothes or something?" He heard a familiar voice say making him jump in fright. He slowly turned around to face the smug blonde leaning up against the door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" He shot back pulling his shirt out of the dryer.

"Why should I have to knock at my brother's house?" She baulked.

"Oh I don't know maybe as a courtesy," he snapped. "Although given your lack of manners it's hardly surprising."

"I have manners," she said, faltering slightly, her eyes running over his broad chest. Stefan smiled knowing just what effect he was having on her. He threw his shirt on the couch deciding to make her suffer instead. "And clothes."

"Clothes are overrated." He smiled stretching his arms out along the back of the couch. Stefan knew this wasn't like him at all but it was something the blonde Mikaelson brought out in him. Although she was clearly snobby and uptight Stefan couldn't help but notice her long, blonde hair fanned out over her smooth shoulders and her black dress that hugged each and every curve. A cute smattering of freckles covered her nose and her blue eyes stared deeply into his brown ones.

"That's a shame," she said dismissively, foraging through the cupboard drawers.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I didn't get everything I needed for the party because I was too busy…"

"Trying to get me arrested last time?"

"Yes, it's only a shame I couldn't follow through with it." She pulled out some photos and put them in her handbag.

"Well let's see, you've not only committed break and enter now you're stealing, I have a mind to call the police myself."

"Oh please make sure you put a top on before you do that, don't want to scare them away." Stefan was finding it difficult not to smile she could be quite witty when she wanted to be.

"Maybe I'll just tell Klaus then." He smirked knowing that would get a reaction.

"You can't do that otherwise he'll find out about the party," she protested. "You wouldn't want to be responsible for ruining the surprise."

"Does he even want a surprise party?" Stefan asked. He didn't know Klaus that well but it didn't seem like something he'd be into.

"Of course he does, who doesn't love a party?"

"Well me for starters."

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Not that it's any of your business but my last girlfriend threw me one."

"And that's bad why?"

"She, uh, cheated on me," he said sadly, noting the sympathy shining in her eyes. "Now that's all I can remember." The room descended in silence and suddenly Stefan felt stupid for telling a complete stranger about Tessa, and all without his shirt. Before he could attempt to make the situation less awkward the door opened revealing a very surprised looking Klaus.

"I don't think I want to know what's going on here," he said shaking his head. "Are you allergic to clothes or something?" Stefan looked at Rebekah who was trying hard not to laugh. Stefan threw on the shirt slightly embarrassed his new roommate had to walk in on him like that, especially with his little sister.

"Nothing is going on, brother," Rebekah reassured him.

"So what are you doing here then?" He asked her. She looked at Stefan helplessly willing him not to give away her secret.

"She came to apologise to me for that whole trying to get me arrested thing," Stefan said, sending her a discreet wink. She crossed her arms over her chest obviously unimpressed with his cover story. "Rebekah even offered to buy me dinner."

"My sister Rebekah?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"Yes she's one in a million. We'll leave you to your plans, come on let's go, Beks." She stood up wordlessly unable to object to his ridiculous story or his annoying nickname. Klaus looked at them strangely before walking to the bathroom for a shower.

"You're unbelievable," she finally bit out as they walked towards the elevator.

"Why thank you." He chuckled. Stefan had no idea what she was doing to him but it was a lot of fun.

* * *

Caroline smiled at the doorman as he let her go upstairs. She rode the elevator self consciously checking her appearance in the mirror. Stefan had promised Klaus wouldn't be there but she'd washed her hair and put on her best jeans just in case. Caroline had regretted her decision as the day went on and now she was kicking herself for being so stubborn. It wasn't fair that she was blaming him for not calling when she could have done the same thing, she was obviously too old fashioned for her own good. She almost wanted to call him and make alternative plans but had stopped short of dialling his number. She didn't want to seem desperate after all.

She knocked on the door hoping that Stefan had a big glass of red and a block of dark chocolate ready. She hoped Matt's news wasn't bad. The door opened and she was shocked to be faced with his adorable smile, realising just how much she'd missed him. But what was he doing there?

"Come in," he said awkwardly gesturing inside. She walked in the shocked expression not leaving her face. "Ah Stefan had to go out."

"Sure he did," she muttered. Caroline never should have trusted him. "So uh what's this?"

"I thought if you couldn't come to Central Park I'd bring it to you instead."

"Well thank you." Caroline had no idea how to handle this situation especially after turning him down earlier today.

"Have a seat; I bought a few things I knew you'd like." Caroline could sense his anxiety and felt slightly bad for him.

"You got me Joe's pizza?" Caroline couldn't believe he remembered, New Years seemed like ages ago now.

"Well someone told me it was the best."

"Damn straight," she murmured and then the dreaded awkwardness returned. "So..."

"So…." he replied feebly filling her champagne glass. "Busy day huh?"

"Yes it was," she shot back almost defensively.

"I came back to a desk full of briefs, I know how you feel. It didn't help that Lexi was yammering in my ear, I think she missed me," he joked and Caroline felt a small smile cross her face.

"How did the trip go?" She asked picking up a strawberry.

"It was long but I think I've managed to placate Gordon, he'll be visiting the city later this week so hopefully we can put this behind us." Caroline couldn't help thinking how cute he looked when he was nervous.

"I hope so too," she said sincerely.

"So I guess I should apologise for not calling much."

"I know you were busy."

"If it's any consolation I thought of you all the time." He smiled his blue eyes looking deeply into hers. "You probably would have thought I was a stalker if I called you every time I thought of you."

"Me too." She laughed. "I probably could have called you myself, the phone does work both ways."

"How about we agree to call each other more?" He smiled pulling her towards him so she was sitting between his legs.

"I think I can handle that," she sighed, feeling peaceful in his arms.

"I'm still going to kill Stefan for his little trick."

"Oh come on he was only looking out for you," Klaus said placing a chaste kiss on her temple making Caroline shiver. They'd been apart so long and she'd be lying if she didn't want to take things to the next level.

"Stef was being nosy as usual but I'll let him off just this once, where is he anyway?"

"Out with my sister believe it or not."

"No way?"

"Yes I found it quite disturbing." He laughed. "Maybe opposites attract or something."

"Or something," Caroline murmured as Klaus massaged her neck slowly. She closed her eyes allowing the stress to alleviate with each touch. "You can do that anytime."

"Oh I plan on it," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her earlobe. She let the sensations take over feeling his hands caress her body. A niggling thought reminded her they were supposed to be going slow but every time he was near all she wanted to do was melt into his arms and give into her desires. Before she could completely immerse herself in the moment his hands left her neck making her feel suddenly cold without his touch.

"I almost forgot I have something for you." She looked up at him wondering what he had. He rustled around in a nearby suitcase and produced a package wrapped in royal blue paper with a gold ribbon.

"What's this for?"

"How could I go away and not get you a present."

"You really didn't have to, Klaus," she mumbled, but secretly happy he'd thought of her.

"Trust me when Lexi is your assistant travel gifts are mandatory," he teased. "It's not much really." Caroline removed the ribbon and ran her thumb along the edge lifting the wrapping paper slowly, usually she'd rip it open without caring but she almost wanted to make the moment last forever. She pulled out two books that were tied together with a black ribbon. She inhaled sharply at his gesture looking at the first one which was an old volume of Shakespeare love sonnets. The second was a beautiful red leather bound notebook.

"The first you can read and the second you can use to write your poetry," Klaus said quietly, his eyes searching her face and Caroline could tell he was trying to work out what she thought of his gift.

"Thank you so much I love them." She grinned feeling tears well up in her eyes. She'd been given the usual presents before but no one had ever been this thoughtful. She reached up and threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Well it was hard to forget that beautiful, Christmas poem, I think you should be writing more given your talent."

"Now I have no excuse." She smiled finally letting him go noticing there was something left behind in the packaging. She pulled off the paper shaking her head as she did it. "Miley Cyrus?"

"It's her new album, I figured I'd get it for you seeing how much you love her," he joked. "Just don't listen to it around me."

"I bet you know every word."

"I'm pleading the fifth." He laughed. "How about a movie?"

"A movie?" She squeaked thinking she'd much prefer to be doing something else right now.

"I thought we were taking things slow?"

"Ah yeah I suppose we are," she conceded, wondering where that crazy idea came from.

"How about we watch a movie and then see where the night takes us?" He asked. Caroline nodded her head loving the fact that he'd respected her position but also that he was willing to break the rules for her too. She figured it was going to be a good night no matter what.


	27. Girlfriend

**February 3, New York City, New York 6:43am**

Klaus fluttered his eyes open slowly trying to get his bearings. He felt a warm body up against his chest and blonde hair tickling his face and smiled remembered where he was and who he was with. The memories of their night together came flooding back and he smiled thinking about their long-awaited reunion. They didn't have sex and to be honest he didn't care at all, the feeling of her in his arms was more than okay for now. The next time he wouldn't be that disciplined though. He inhaled her intoxicating scent a mixture of jasmine and peaches thinking he could get used to waking up like this every morning.

After all the drama with Tatia in London it was welcoming to pick up where he and Caroline had left off. His picnic had been a hit, they laid on the floor her head on his chest as he fed her strawberries and they watched movies together. He loved hearing her melodic laugh and when she agreed to stay over and it came time to go to bed he was the perfect gentleman. They snuggled all night, his arm securely around her waist as he feathered kisses along her face and neck. Klaus was surprised with just how much willpower he had given how long it had been. She began to stir and he watched as she twitched her nose adorably. He closed his eyes immediately for some reason scared of what she was going to do. She stretched slowly before turning over to face him. It was at this point he couldn't ignore her, his eyes opening to meet her blue ones.

"Mmmmm morning…" she mumbled nestling into his chest.

"Morning, love." he replied thinking how gorgeous she looked with her tousled hair and fresh face clear of make-up. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept extremely well." She beamed and Klaus knew they were finally on the same page. "Your bed is so comfortable."

"Happy to hear, I don't think I've ever slept this well." He smiled running his hands down her arms affectionately and pulling her even closer.

"We should do this more often," she murmured nuzzling into his neck and placing soft kisses along it.

"I couldn't agree with you more, love," he groaned.

"Oh my god," she cried reluctantly pulling away to consult her watch. "I'm going to be late for my interview."

"Who could be more important than yours truly?" He whined a little upset by the interruption.

"Angelina Jolie," she shot back jumping out of bed and throwing on her jumper and boots hurriedly.

"Now I know you're just messing with me."

"I'm not," she argued back winding her scarf around her neck. "Vogue is doing a style feature; my interview will accompany Bonnie's photos."

"Fine," he conceded eventually. "Just no drooling over Brad."

"Pretty sure they are divorced last time I checked, but he's got nothing on you," she answered, capturing her lips with his. Klaus could get used to this kind of personal attention all the time.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but even I have a man crush on Brad Pitt," he murmured breaking apart reluctantly from their kiss. "Although I do have my own talents I'll have you know."

"As much as I'd love to explore your talents I need to hurry," she groaned, reaching for the door knob. Klaus crawled out of bed and threw on a t-shirt over his boxers. As much as he didn't want to face the day Klaus knew he had to prepare for Gordon's visit later that week.

"Can I at least make you coffee?"

"Looks like someone beat you to it." She grinned pointing to the freshly brewed pot on the bench emitting glorious aromas.

"Oh my eyes!" Stefan wailed dramatically as they emerged from the bedroom. He was sitting on the couch immersed in Good Morning America and eating a bowl of cereal.

"Calm down you big baby." Caroline scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'm fully dressed."

"I'm not talking about you," he replied gesturing towards Klaus.

"Last time I checked this was classed as clothing, mate." Klaus said consulting his appearance. "And weren't you the one half-naked when I got home last night?"

"Ew, I'm not sure I want to know what happened here last night," Caroline baulked.

"Ditto," Stefan shot back obviously referring to her spending the night. Caroline didn't respond just poked out her tongue. "Real mature, Care."

"Well on that note I've got places to go and people to interview," she grinned, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"Get a room," Stefan responded cheekily. "Oh that's right you already did that." Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus and walked towards the door hitting Stefan playfully on the head on her way out.

"Send my regards to Brad." Klaus called out sending her a cheeky glance.

"Who's Brad?" Stefan asked curiously rubbing his head where she'd hit him.

"Never mind," he said, shaking his head and helping himself to some hot coffee.

"So things between you two seem to be back on track?" Stefan observed rinsing his bowl in the kitchen sink.

"Yeah they are." Klaus grinned thinking back to the previous night and how easily they'd slipped back into things. "Now if I can just sort out my work issues everything will be perfect."

"Are you all set for the Welsh invasion?"

"I sure hope so," he murmured. "We can't lose Gordon Rose; he's one of our wealthiest clients."

"Well if anyone can save Christies you can," Stefan replied confidently.

"Yeah I'll believe that when I see it," Klaus muttered. "You seem awfully cheerful this morning?" He inquired raising his left eyebrow.

"I'm always this cheerful."

"No something's going on here," he deduced. "How was dinner last night?"

"Dinner?"

"With my sister, you know blonde, blue eyed, bossy and about yea high?" He gestured with his hand.

"Oh yeah dinner," he murmured thinking back to the previous night. Rebekah Mikaelson had turned out to be a big surprise and he'd actually had a good time.

_After they reached the ground floor of the apartment building in relative silence she had attempted to escape still obviously angry about his cover story._

_"Oh come on Rebekah calm down," he called out before she spun around glaring at him with her intense blue eyes. Stefan couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked all riled up._

_"I'm perfectly calm," she huffed._

_"Yes, because it seems like it," he shot back before adding. "Oh come on I was joking."_

_"What makes you think I would want to go out to dinner with someone like you?"_

_"Oh someone like me? Would you care to elaborate princess?" He countered. He wasn't sure why he was bothering with her; Stefan figured he must be bored and in need of some excitement._

_"Annoying, opinionated and smug," she said, hands on hips._

_"Well has anyone ever told you that you're conceited and bossy, not to mention a complete drama queen," he answered knowingly._

_"Drama queen?" She drawled not bothering to address the other insults he'd hurled her way._

_"Yes tonight is a great example of that. There's no need to get your knickers in a knot it's just dinner."_

_"Fine," she agreed dubiously. "But if you tell anyone other than my brother about this I'll kill you."_

_"Charming. Trust me I wouldn't want anyone to know either," he growled wondering why he was entertaining this spoilt princess. "Your secret is safe with me, now how about some pizza?"_

_"Pizza?" She groaned obviously unimpressed. "Although given it's you that's hardly surprising."_

_"After I introduce you to the best slice of pizza you've ever had you'll be thanking me, sweetheart. I'll even pay for you I'm that confident."_

_"How very generous." Rebekah replied, deadpan but he couldn't miss the slight smile tugging at her lips. After grabbing a slice on West 37th, they walked around the busy streets, when she let her guard down Rebekah could be a lot of fun. She had this mischievous giggle which was adorable and her come backs were as quick as they were witty._

"Earth to Stefan?" Klaus said clearing his throat.

"I'm here."

"Oh really? Could have fooled me." Klaus laughed wondering what spell his sister had cast over his roommate.

"We had an alright time; your sister sure knows how to complain though."

"Haha tell me something I don't know," Klaus quipped.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Stefan asked curiously hoping to change the subject.

"Well I don't usually make too many plans on a Tuesday night, Stefan." he joked.

"Let me introduce you to something called a social life, Mikaelson, you'll be extremely thankful trust me." Stefan laughed before adding. "Matt's having a bit of a hard time lately."

"What's happening?" He asked suddenly. They'd only met briefly but Klaus had immediately warmed to Matt.

"Oh I'll tell you later, and please don't mention this to Caroline she'll just worry like she does."

"Isn't lying a sure way to get into trouble with your girlfriend?"

"Well I haven't told you anything so there's no need to lie," he argued. "Wait did you just say girlfriend?"

"Maybe." Klaus said feeling his face heat up.

"Well have you asked her?"

"What is this third grade?" Klaus spluttered. "Do you want me to ask her to go steady or whatever you Americans call it?"

"Now that I would pay to see." Stefan chuckled.

* * *

"Good night, boss?" Lexi inquired as she sat at his desk.

"It was okay," he replied nonchalantly, determined to give nothing away to his nosy friend and personal assistant.

"You realise you are a terrible liar right?"

"Fine if you know so much tell me what I did last night?" He replied exasperatedly.

"A little indoor picnic…"

"I'll have to thank Stefan for his honesty," he growled wondering how it had gotten this far so quick.

"It was all Rebekah," she admitted.

"Stefan then Rebekah," he muttered, thinking about their gossiping. It really was inconvenient having them all so chummy.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Not at all," he murmured, thinking he didn't want to be a gossip like everyone else. "How are we going for the Gordon Rose visit?"

"We are on schedule," she replied officiously. "Just waiting for him to touch down which I understand will be Friday afternoon."

"Apparently so," he murmured thinking about his discussion with Tatia. All Klaus wanted was for this to happen so he could get it over and done with, then his work woes would be sorted and he would never have to deal with his ex-girlfriend again.

"Something to get excited about," she joked.

"That's an interesting way of putting it." He laughed before adding. "Actually while we're discussing the schedule can you block out this evening?"

"Don't tell me he's arriving early?" She asked worriedly.

"No I just have uh other things to take care of…" He trailed off.

"Oh like Caroline things do you mean?" She cooed.

"No actually I'm going out with Stefan and Matt."

"So I'll just put boy's night in your diary then?"

"If you must know Stefan asked me to come out for Matt."

"Why what's wrong with him?" She asked her ears pricking up at the sound of his name.

"Wait a minute you know Matt?"

"Caroline introduced us," she confirmed. Lexi couldn't deny that when she'd met Matt and stared into those deep, blue eyes she felt a teeny spark, she just wasn't sure if he felt it too. She'd been trying to think of ways to accidentally run into him again but she figured crashing boy's night would be a dead giveaway not to mention a little desperate.

"It's homesickness," he blurted out, trying to keep Stefan's confidence.

"He spent all that time in the Middle East and he's homesick in New York?" Klaus realised his cover story wasn't that well thought out.

"Oh it's probably a belated type of homesickness," he lied, noticing her dubious expression. "He just needs to be cheered up."

"Oh I get it, you mean strippers…"

"Ah no, I've heard nothing about strippers, Lexi," he spluttered, hoping that little piece of information didn't find its way to Caroline even if it was untrue as he hoped. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Fine," she shot back shortly. "Well you have fun with your male bonding." She flounced out of the room before he could respond. Klaus shook his head wondering when Lexi and Matt even had time to meet amongst all the craziness. He had no idea what was going on and was more than happy to get to the bottom of it as long as it didn't involve strippers. Back in the day Klaus wouldn't have cared where he went but he had no desire to entertain any strippers that's for sure. The only person he wanted to strip for him was the gorgeous blonde he had in his bed earlier. Klaus licked his lips excitedly wondering when they'd be together again. He didn't want to be too eager but if Klaus had his way she'd be sitting on his lap at his desk right now doing naughty things with him.

His daydream was shattered by his personal assistant clearing her throat, she always had bad timing. "Gordon has cancelled."

"He's what?" He groaned rising from his seat.

"Well it's from his assistant's email but who knows who wrote it," she murmured. His thoughts flew to what she was thinking, his devious ex-girlfriend.

"So he's not coming at all?"

"Oh he's coming but it will apparently be in a couple of weeks."

"Way to drag this out," he murmured."Funny how Gordon just cancelled out of the blue like that."

"Yeah this kind of surprise has Tatia written all over it," Lexi growled reading his mind.

"I just hope this doesn't become a frequent occurrence," he drawled. "I hate being at the whim of somebody like this."

"Yeah especially someone like Tatia, do you want me to call her and give her a piece of my mind?"

"Ah no, I have a feeling you'll do more harm than good with that fiery temper of yours, Lexi."

"Well don't say I didn't offer to set that crazy witch straight."

"Oh well look at it this way, we've got more time to focus on other things like…."

"Caroline." she teased, raising her right eyebrow.

"I was talking about work." He coughed self-consciously.

"Sure you were, boss," Lexi grinned knowingly.

* * *

Klaus walked through the New York streets his hands stuffed into his grey woollen coat pockets trying to ward off the winter chill. He could think of better things to do like snuggling on the couch with Caroline but that wasn't going to happen tonight. His phone rang loudly breaking him out of his thoughts and as Klaus consulted the screen his face broke out into a huge grin. It was like she could tell he was thinking about her.

"So strippers hey?" Klaus rolled his eyes thinking that he obviously didn't give Lexi enough work to do.

"I see you've been talking to Lexi."

"I called for you and she said you were on your way out, something about a boys night with strippers."

"There are no strippers, she's just jealous I didn't invite her to come along."

"I don't know, I mean Stefan is involved."

"Something to look forward to then," he teased almost hoping to provoke a jealous reaction.

"Well you enjoy that; make sure you've got plenty of $1 bills for the show." She laughed calling his bluff.

"If you're lucky I'll come by later and give you some," he said his voice husky with desire.

"I don't do booty calls, Mikaelson, especially for small change."

"I resent your inference." He pretended to be offended. "Maybe I just wanted to snuggle with you and pick up where we left off this morning."

"I have an early meeting tomorrow," she complained but he could tell by her tone she was slightly tempted.

"Don't tell me it's Ryan Gosling," he drawled, really hoping it wasn't.

"No but a girl can dream," she joked. "I better let you get to the strip club, don't want to hold you up."

"Gee you're the best girlfriend ever." He grinned slipping in the g word to see how it was received.

"Girlfriend?" She murmured.

"Ah yeah well I thought it was about time we made the jump," he proposed, hoping he hadn't overstepped the mark.

"I think I could get used to that," she replied and he could tell she was smiling.

"Well now that we've settled we're going steady I'll get going."

"Please don't ever use that term again, boyfriend," she teased before disconnecting. Klaus grinned madly thinking just how lucky he was to call someone like Caroline his girlfriend.

Stefan had chosen a place called Antique Garage in Soho and even though he didn't often venture that far downtown this was for Matt after all. Klaus was still curious what was going on but he figured he'd find out soon enough as the venue loomed ahead in the distance. "Nice of you to join us Niklaus." Stefan called out across the room raising his glass of whiskey.

"You've been around my sister too long," he growled approaching the two and shaking Matt's hand heartily. "Good to see you, mate."

"You too," Matt replied. "Your sister? This I need to hear about."

"No I just like teasing my roommate," Stefan shot back but not before a slight blush crossed his cheeks. "So what do you think of this place?"

"I don't know could you find somewhere further away?"

"We're in Soho not the North Pole, anything other than the Upper East Side and he freaks out," Stefan muttered. "This is called branching out man."

"Why thank you Dr Salvatore, now please tell me there's a drink in my near future."

* * *

A couple of hours, not to mention quite a few whiskeys later they were all seated at the bar chatting happily, even if he did have to explain the whole pretending to be Caroline's boyfriend at Christmas. Matt seemed fine and Klaus was wondering what was wrong. The fact that Matt had come to New York so soon after being reassigned to a new base was strange and as much as he didn't want to raise it the excessive amount of alcohol he'd consumed helped considerably.

"So how's the Army treating you?" He began noticing Matt wince.

"It's fine," he replied monotone.

"Well we know it's not fine, Matthew," Stefan added making Klaus look at him with interest.

"Gee thanks, Stefan. I just don't have the desire for it like I used to I guess."

"Well it must have been tough in the Middle East, mate," Klaus offered wondering how he'd deal with something like that.

"It wasn't that, I was proud to serve my country and help out the cause," he said strongly. "I think it's just time I moved on."

"So move on."

"It's not that easy man," Matt admitted. "My family are so proud, you know my parents, Caroline, not to mention nana."

"You could be a male stripper and nana wouldn't care," Stefan said making them all laugh. "They'd be proud of you whatever you did."

"I second that, mate," Klaus agreed trying to reassure him.

"Yeah well even so it's a pretty big move; I mean what am I supposed to do now. The Army is all I've ever known."

"So what do you think of this place?" Stefan asked making Klaus look around. His change of subject was interesting to say the least. The bar had an antique feel like its name with high ceilings, dim lighting except for a few grand chandeliers and exposed brick walls covered with old photos and art work. The bar in front of them displayed an impressive selection of liquor bottles in all shapes and sizes.

"Well it has two of my favourite things, art and whiskey, so it's not too bad at all," Klaus observed taking in his surroundings thinking what a great ambience this place had.

"How about you Matt?" Stefan asked. Klaus looked at his roommate curiously, where was he going with this?

"Well I don't know anything about art but this whiskey selection is amazing." Matt smiled sampling a sip of the amber liquid. "I know you're usually strange but why are you being especially weird tonight?"

"How about a joint venture?" Stefan suggested. "You managed that bar in Chicago for years, Matt."

"I think managing a bar is a lot different to owning one." Matt laughed.

"I don't know about you boys but I've always wanted to own my own bar."

"Let me guess to get women?" Klaus quipped earning a grin from Matt.

"Maybe," he conceded. "I don't know, I think between us we might have a shot boys. I've been looking to invest in something anyway."

"This is crazy."

"Matt's right Stefan." Klaus shook his head wondering just how many whiskeys they'd drank. It had to be a few by now considering this brainwave.

"Where is your imagination?" Stefan slurred slightly looking into the distance almost like he was visualising their bar in his head. "We could start our own art gallery and bar in one."

"Where? When? How?" Klaus asked peppering questions at Stefan thinking how far out of left field this all was.

"What he said," Matt shot back taking another sip of his drink.

"Look I'm just putting it out there," Stefan said. "There's no harm in thinking about it at least." Klaus shook his head wondering what Stefan had been drinking or smoking in this case.

There was no doubt he had enough capital to invest in a bar thanks to his handsome salary and his impressive stock portfolio thanks to Kol. Actually knowing Kol he'd want to go into a venture just like this, probably just to meet women like Stefan. Klaus knew Rebekah would be an amazing public relations consultant too. He shook his head trying to dislodge the drunken thoughts bouncing around his head. Klaus couldn't believe he was entertaining this thought. If he started a business with Stefan and Matt and things didn't work out with Caroline where would that leave them? Klaus realised he wanted things to work out with Caroline more than ever and having a link to her friends and family wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"I've actually saved a tidy sum while I've been overseas," Matt said obviously turning over the same thoughts in his head. Stefan placed his arms around them both a triumphant grin plastered on his face. "Now we're talking."

* * *

A couple of hours later and three very drunk possible bar owners converged on the Pierce/Forbes apartment. Stefan tripped up the hallway falling over making Klaus and Matt giggle uncontrollably.

"Shhhh man," Matt whispered. "They'll evict me."

"You can live with us in the man pad," Stefan offered looking at his roommate's surprised face. "Oh come on how much fun would we have together?"

"Actually it could be really good," Klaus agreed, ignoring the fact he could see multiple versions of Stefan.

Matt attempted to open the door with his key but kept missing the lock he was that drunk. Stefan chuckled again trying to help him but failed as well. "You two are so drunk." Klaus rolled his eyes attempting to hold onto the wall without much luck.

"You can talk, Mikaelson," Matt laughed missing the key hole yet again before the door flew open quickly making him fall into a very unimpressed and half asleep brunette.

"Oh oh, you're in trouble," Stefan singsonged, noting Katherine's grumpy face.

"We didn't mean to wake you, roomie." Matt grinned attempting to smooth things over.

"Well you did not to mention the rest of the building," she hissed sending them dirty looks her hands placed firmly on her hips. "You're drunk on a Tuesday night?"

"She's a little upset since Elijah kissed her then ran away." Matt spilled the beans earning a hard whack from Katherine.

"I am not dumbass," she cried, her voice rising an octave.

"What's with all the commotion?" Caroline murmured joining Katherine at the door in little shorts her voice full of sleep. Klaus felt himself stir knowing that the same thing would happen drunk or not.

"Your boyfriend, your cousin and your Stefan are drunk and being obnoxious," she growled, emphasising the word 'your' each time.

"Hey I'm just as much hers as yours." Stefan smiled lazily swaying slightly on the spot.

"And I am not obxious," Matt slurred obviously unable to pronounce the word. "We came to give you the good news."

"Oh really?" They both asked their arms now crossed over their chests waiting for a response.

"We're opening our own bar," Klaus announced waving his hands in the air for extra affect.

"And I thought strippers were going to be a problem." Caroline murmured.


	28. Roses are Red

**February 12, New York City, New York 5:38pm**

"Why do I have to go to this stupid thing again?" Katherine whined rifling through the racks of dresses.

"Because it will be fun," Caroline explained holding a blue gown against her in front of the mirror and examining it carefully. The girls were indulging in a little retail therapy at Stella McCartney, although it didn't seem to be working for her grumpy friend.

"Poking my eye out would be a lot more fun than this excuse for an event."

"It's called a Valentine's Day Gala," Caroline replied rolling her eyes.

"Remind me what the fun part is again?"

"You have to come, Katherine," she insisted.

"But why?" She whined, before adding. "Don't you dare think about using the word fun in your next sentence either."

"Well, because it's one of the biggest events in the calendar; the who's who of New York Society will be there, Kitty Kat."

"And?"

"The theme is an Evening in Paris; can you imagine how amazing the food will be?"

"Trust you to think about the food, Forbes."

"It's at the Plaza Hotel in the Grand Ballroom."

"And?"

"It's for charity." She stood there looking at Caroline obviously still unmoved. "Oh come on it's for the kids."

"So now you've moved onto guilt," Katherine surmised.

"And because your best friend in the whole world is asking you to go."

"And the guilt trip continues..."

"It will be fun," she groaned, her patience with Katherine wearing very thin.

"What did I say about the f word Care?"

"You said I couldn't use it in my next sentence, there's been at least five since then," she teased.

"I don't know why I need to go given you and Klaus will be making goo-goo eyes at each other all night," Katherine pouted.

"We do not make goo-goo eyes at each other."

"Ah yeah, you do," she confirmed. "Just ask Matt, Stefan or Bonnie if you don't believe me." Caroline opened her mouth to object but closed it again thinking better of it. She had to admit since she and Klaus reconnected last week they'd been pretty much inseparable and she'd be lying if there hadn't been a little mush, not to mention a healthy dose of spectacular sexual chemistry. Caroline smiled thinking back to that morning and their rather heated pillow fight that ended in an intense sex session.

_"Do you think maybe I could have one of my four pillows?" Klaus asked attempting to prise them out from underneath her warm, naked body._

_"Oh, you can talk mister blanket stealer," she teased, wriggling around as his fingers dived under the covers and found her bare skin._

_"I think you're imagining it, love. I'm always the perfect gentleman." He grinned starting to tickle her stomach only making her wriggle more._

_"Stop it!" She cried trying to get out from under his touch._

_"But it's so much fun." He laughed continuing his assault. Caroline continued to squirm finally freeing one hand which she used to hurl a pillow at him. He finally relinquished her and shook his head not expecting the surprise attack._

_"Ouch," he groaned rubbing his head._

_"That didn't hurt you, big baby." She chuckled. "Anyway, I was just giving you what you wanted."_

_"I don't recall asking for you to hit me with a pillow."_

_"Well, that's what you get for tickling me."_

_"Oh really?" He replied his crimson lips curving into a wicked smile. When he did that Caroline knew she was in trouble. Before she could react his pillow found its way to her face. Caroline grabbed the nearest pillow and retaliated hitting him on the head. They continued like that landing blow for blow all the while laughing uncontrollably. When they'd finally tired themselves out_ , _mainly from all the laughing, they laid on the bed panting happily._

_"All that wasted exercise and we could have been doing something much more fun," Klaus said after a while._

_"Whatever do you mean?' She grinned knowingly, turning to face him and using her elbow to prop up her head._

_"How about I show you?" He murmured huskily, pulling her towards him like a hungry lion and devouring her lips._

_Caroline moaned against his mouth running her fingers through his blonde curls. Since their long-awaited reunion in the bedroom a week ago Klaus and Caroline had been 'at it like rabbits' as Katherine liked to put it. Caroline realized that their night in Vail was only a taster for what was to come. Klaus was like a wild animal in the bedroom and his appetite was insatiable, not that Caroline was complaining. She couldn't get enough of him and this morning, after four times the night before, was no exception._

_Klaus maneuvered himself effortlessly so he was straddling her. She could feel his impressive erection straining against her thighs as he continued to assault her mouth his tongue delving deep into her mouth. He pulled back lowering his head nipping at her neck and running his tongue along her collar bone. Klaus continued his journey southward attaching his mouth to one nipple while using his finger to penetrate her wet center. She cried out pulling him closer and running her hands along his back digging her fingernails in as the sensations pulsated through her body._

_She bucked her hips as he explored her warmth continuing to suckle on her nipple. Caroline's skin felt like it was on fire as she climbed steadily towards orgasm. Sensing her urgency Klaus slid inside her easily and began to thrust back and forth gaining speed and momentum with each stroke. Caroline's vision blurred as she climaxed instantly feeling the pressure inside her slowly beginning to ebb away in a delicious haze, Klaus followed her crying out then collapsing on top of her chest before rolling over next to her, his breath ragged. S_

_he closed her eyes letting the desire ripple over her thinking it didn't get any better than this. "I'm thinking of changing my workout routine to nothing but sex."_

_"Now that is a good idea." Klaus smiled pulling her closer so her head was resting on his chest. "Although we might need to increase the rate."_

_"Five times wasn't enough?"_

_"There's always room for improvement," he teased, placing a kiss on her forehead. "In fact we can start on Saturday night."_

_"Saturday night?"_

_"Yes, I believe it's what they call Valentine's Day."_

_"I know that," she replied shaking her head._

_"Aren't you forgetting the gala?"_

_"How could I forget with Rebekah and Lexi yammering on about it?" He complained. "I would much prefer to spend it with you."_

_"Well, I'll be there."_

_"Yes you and the rest of New York City," he joked. "Although you'll be pleased to know I'm planning our very own after-party."_

_"Oh do tell," she murmured, nuzzling into his neck._

_"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you that."_

_"Way to tease a girl, Mikaelson," she groaned, secretly happy he'd planned something special for them. "As long as it's just the two of us that's all that matters."_

_"I can guarantee that," he promised._ _"It will be nice not to have Stefan's play-by-play remarks on our relationship for once."_

_"Katherine and Matt too."_

_"I thought he was going back to Virginia to formally resign from the Army?"_

_"He's going back on Monday, he's still got a few days of leave and I think he's enjoying the city, not to mention bonding with his new business partners," she said still not quite sure what happened. One minute he was a Lieutenant in the Army and the next a possible bar co-owner, with her boyfriend of all people._

_"Why do you sound so cynical when you say that?"_

_"You three come up with a grand plan when you were drunk, no less, and you expect me not to be cynical?"_

_"Some of the best ideas came from drunkenness."_

_"Oh really, which ones?"_

_"I don't have a specific example right now.."_

_"What a surprise," she drawled. "Look this is a big step for Matt; I guess I just want to know you're serious about this."_

_"I'm very serious."_

_"I hope so because this plan is all he has at the moment."_

_"You are a very good cousin to him, Caroline," he said running his hands through her golden waves. "I know this came out of left field." "_

_You're right about that, I mean you barely know Matt and Stefan and you're just going to go into business together?"_

_"Well I haven't known you long either Caroline but yet here you are in my bed," she slapped him on the chest playfully._

_"Are you saying I'm easy, Mikaelson?"_

_"Hey, no complaints here love," he joked before getting back to the point. "This bar is going to change the face of the hospitality industry; I only wish I came up with the idea so Stefan would stop bragging."_

_"Stefan in know-it-all mode is not fun."_

_"Try living with that," he joked. "Although I don't think I'll have to put up with his wisecracks too much longer."_

_"Why? Did he find a place?"_

_"Not yet but he and Matt are going to search for one together."_

_"Why am I the last to know this?" She asked sitting up. "This weird bromance between you three is kind of creeping me out."_

_"It's not that bad."_

_"It is when your cousin tells you what kind of music your boyfriend likes and your best friend tells you what kind of food he likes," she argued, waving her hands in the air. "And to top it all off I had to hear from you that Stefan might have a crush on your sister."_

_"I'm sorry we'll try and tone down our bonding sessions." He chuckled._

_"It's not that I guess I just feel like we didn't really get to do the whole getting to know you thing."_

_"What do you call our road trip?"_

_"From memory, you asked my bra size and favorite place to be kissed."_

_"Two things you never answered but I can cross them off the list now." He smiled devilishly glancing at her naked breasts._

_"Charming." She rolled her eyes._

_"Okay, so how about a do-over?"_

_"I am not getting stuck in a car with you for that long ever again, even if you did eventually grow on me."_

_"Charming, Caroline." He grinned repeating her earlier comment. "No, I mean how about a proper get-to-know-you first date, although it was genius my picnic ambush doesn't really count."_

_"That's not the worst idea you've ever had but how about the gala?"_

_"Yes, you, me and our 600 friends including my nosy sister and personal assistant."_

_"I get your point," she said, thinking how much she'd heard about Rebekah and they'd never met."You've got yourself a date, mister." She smiled nestling further into his arms thinking just how happy she was at the moment._

_"_ You're doing it again," Katherine groaned interrupting her reverie.

"What?" She answered guiltily, a hot blush spreading across her cheeks.

"That weird smile you get when you're daydreaming about your boyfriend."

"I do not."

"Ah yeah you do and again feel free to ask everyone else who has seen it," she drawled. "The last thing I need is to go to a Valentine's dance where everyone is walking around all sickly sweet like you."

"Hear, hear," Bonnie agreed, walking up behind them. "Does that mean we don't have to go anymore?"

"Well considering you're the photographer I don't think you can get out of it, Bon."

"I only said yes because Jen Taylor asked me personally," she explained. "If I'd known the whole Mikaelson clan was involved I wouldn't have agreed to it." Jen Taylor was on the board of the New York Philanthropic Society and had invited them to the Valentine's Gala which was supporting childhood cancer. It just so happened that Rebekah's company was organizing the event.

"Rebekah is planning the event and Klaus is my date so it's hardly the whole Mikaelson clan," Caroline sighed, knowing where this was going. "Oh and Kol..."

"Yes, Kol will be there too," Bonnie finished, thinking about a possible weird encounter with her ex-lover. She'd be lying if she didn't miss him. After they ended things Bonnie had thrown herself into work, not at all interested in finding a replacement.

"Great all we need is Elijah and it would be really awkward," Katherine said sending Bonnie a sympathetic glance.

"According to Klaus he would never be caught dead at something like that," Caroline repeated what Klaus had told her about his older brother.

"For once I agree with him," Katherine murmured. Ever since their case had ended abruptly she'd been unable to stop thinking about him. Their kisses had rocked her to her core something she'd never experienced and it didn't seem fair that it had come to a crashing halt without at least an explanation. If there was something Katherine hated it was loose ends.

"Any way at least you have a purpose for being there without a date, Bonnie," she said determined to change the subject.

"Hey, I offered you both two very eligible bachelors as partners."

"I think the jury is still out on whether Stefan is considered eligible, Caroline," Katherine laughed. At least she finally had a smile on her face.

"We can draw straws?" Bonnie offered.

"On second thought maybe Stefan will have to do," Katherine settled. "Matt is still in my bad books for telling everyone I was upset about Elijah doing the whole kiss and run thing."

"He was incredibly drunk and the others were too so they probably don't even remember," Caroline suggested feebly.

"If it's not true then why do you care?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I don't care." 

"Maybe if he was going you'd have no choice but to talk with him."

"Well he isn't luckily and that chapter is well and truly closed, I mean I won didn't I?" She said purposefully as they both looked at her with dubious expressions.

"So you're both coming?" Caroline squealed excitedly putting her arms around them. "It's time to buy something hot to wear ladies."

* * *

Forty-eight hours later Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline were milling around the apartment putting the finishing touches on their outfits. The boys had been offering far too many opinions on eye shadow and accessories and had been banished to the living room until they were ready. Caroline finished applying her mascara and stepped back to check out her appearance. She'd almost given up hope of finding something until she spied this beauty in the Chanel window.

It had been featured in a previous edition of Vogue and although it was worth a month's salary she figured the look on her boyfriend's face would more than makeup for it. She still didn't know what they were doing after the gala but she wanted to look a million dollars doing it. Her black lace dress fell to the floor and was the epitome of French chic with its form-fitting shape. Her hair was swept back off her face in a low bun and she'd accessorized with red peep-toe heels and matching clutch and lipstick. The only jewellery she wore was a single strand of pearls that used to belong to her nana.

"You've outdone yourself tonight, Care." Bonnie smiled, squeezing her friend's hand.

"I think we've all done pretty well," she agreed, as they inspected their reflections in the mirror. Bonnie was in a red, strapless gown that brought out the rich tones of her skin, accessorized with an elegant, faux fur stole wrapped around her shoulders. Katherine was a contrast in pure white, her long one-shouldered gown was simple but stunning and her hair was ironed straight so that it hung at her sides, her diamond art deco style earrings glittered in the light.

"Oh, I almost forgot we need to draw straws for dates," Bonnie remembered.

"Do you even have a straw?" Caroline asked.

"No, maybe we should play rock paper scissors or toss a coin?" Katherine suggested.

"Or speaking from a fashion perspective maybe we could just see who matches better with whom?" The girls nodded and made their way into the living room, the boys were looking very handsome in their matching tuxedos.

"You don't scrub up too bad, Kitty Kat," Stefan wolf-whistled.

"Right that's it you can have him, I don't care what he's wearing," she groaned to both girls walking to Matt's side and looking at him seriously. "And no drunken comments got it?" Caroline looked over noticing Klaus was in a complete trance, looking at her like he'd never seen a girl in a dress before.

She walked over and he continued to stare obviously unable to form words. He looked more handsome than ever in his black suit and bow tie if that was possible.

"Hi," she smiled, lowering her eyes shyly. He looked like he might devour her then and there and she probably would have let him if the others weren't in the room and that he'd smudge her meticulously applied lipstick. "This is the part where you say hello back." Matt commented coaching him through it.

"You might even want to throw a compliment in there if the mood takes you," Stefan suggested.

"Just don't say she scrubs up okay," Katherine added, poking her tongue out at Stefan. He shook his head almost like he was dislodging the haze before sending her one of his trademark smirks.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Caroline," he uttered sincerely, his eyes never leaving hers. "How did I get so damn lucky again?"

"You won't be saying that after you've known her for a while," Stefan piped up cheekily.

"Yeah, the stories I could tell you, man," Matt teased.

"Well now that you've both ruined that beautiful moment we should get going, the photos won't take themselves," Bonnie reprimanded them before walking towards the door.

"Is it too late to ditch them and have some fun on our own?"

"After what I spent on this dress I want more than five people to see me in it." She laughed linking her arm through his as they made their way towards the lift.

"As much as I love the dress I'd prefer to see you out of it," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, the night's still young."

* * *

The Grand Ballroom was a stately venue in one of the most iconic hotels in the world. It had been restored to its former glory and the themed décor didn't disappoint either. An illuminated miniature version of the Eiffel Tower was in the centre of the room and the surrounding walls were covered in a hand-painted mural of Paris as if you were looking at a 360-degree view from the top. Tables were scattered around with candles emitting a warm glow and waiters in black and white were offering delicious-looking canapés to the beautifully dressed crowd. Caroline had to admit Rebekah, Jen and the rest of the organizing committee had done an outstanding job.

Bonnie was working and Katherine, Matt and Stefan had gone in search of their table. "There's still time to escape, no one will even notice if we make a run for it," Klaus murmured his breath tickling her ear.

"After all the work I've done?" An English accent asked making Caroline look up with interest. Rebekah Mikaelson was stunning, her emerald-colored gown was shimmering in the light from the hanging chandeliers and her hair was cascading down her back in perfect curls.

"Always about you isn't it, sister?"

"You know it. Is this the famous Caroline Forbes I've heard all about?"

"That would be me." She smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, Rebekah."

"I see you've heard about me too, I don't think Niklaus would have been quite so kind about his sister," she drawled sarcastically.

"You've done an amazing job with this place," Caroline complimented looking around the room.

"Yes, I know," she replied, confidently. "Thank you."

"Modesty isn't one of my little sister's strong suits," Klaus shot back unable to help himself.

"Just like decorum is a foreign concept for my brother," Rebekah said without missing a beat. "I hope you don't have an annoying sibling like this one."

"Ah no I'm an only child but Stefan is like the annoying older brother I never had." Caroline laughed noting Rebekah's face color slightly. She had completely forgotten that something was possibly going on there.

"Is he here tonight?"

"He is actually," Caroline said pointing across the other side of the room. "Over there if you want to speak to him."

"Oh no there's only so much annoying I can take," she said attempting to joke.

"Where's our little brother?" Klaus asked changing the subject even if he did enjoy watching his sister squirm.

"Late as usual," she muttered. "He had the nerve to blame it on his date and we both know that's a lie. Kol takes longer in the bathroom than you and I combined." Caroline's ears perked up at the mention of his date.

"I didn't realise Kol had a girlfriend," Caroline said trying to sound casual. Even though Bonnie said she didn't like Kol she knew it wasn't true and her friend would hate seeing him with someone else.

"The words Kol and girlfriend don't go in the same sentence." She giggled. "It will be lucky if Davina Claire makes it past one night."

"The fashion model?" Klaus asked his impressed tone not lost on Caroline.

"I didn't realise you were such a big fashion fan, Niklaus?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Well you know it's research..."

"Research for what?" Caroline prodded hands on hips as she and Rebekah watched him with interest.

"Well you're a fashion writer I'm just trying to understand what you do."

"Pathetic," Rebekah tutted.

"Yeah I'm with your sister." Klaus looked between the two realising he had no chance of getting out of this unscathed.

"Well I'm here, sister," Elijah groaned, approaching the group and tugging at his bow tie. "Exactly how long do I have to stay?" First Kol with a date and now Elijah showing up, Katherine wasn't going to be happy with this turn of events.

"After dessert."

"Not a chance," he argued the lawyer coming out in him. "I'll stay until after entrée but only if there's steak."

"Well you'll be happy to know it's on the menu Elijah, medium rare just as you like it."

"Damn I was hoping you'd say it was chicken and then I could have left after appetizers."

"Good evening to you too, brother," Klaus interrupted.

"Niklaus, Caroline," he said formally, nodding in their direction. "You look lovely Caroline."

"Why thank you," she stuttered, surprised by his impromptu compliment.

"Wow I've been standing here this whole time and not one compliment from either of my brothers," Rebekah baulked.

"They're men what would you expect?" Bonnie joked, joining them her camera in hand. The two girls had met earlier in the week ahead of the gala.

"Oh Bonnie good timing can you get a photo with all the Mikaelsons," she said pulling them over and ignoring their reluctant expressions.

"Wait you're missing one." A cheeky voice called out. Bonnie looked up slowly trying not to lose her composure, Kol Mikaelson had that effect on her. He looked even more handsome than usual in his dark suit.

"Better late than never," Rebekah mumbled.

"It's all his fault, I was ready to go," Davina offered, tossing her glossy, chestnut hair over her shoulder like she was acting in a hair commercial. Caroline couldn't miss the devastation on her friend's face but it left as quickly as it appeared.

"Okay let's do this," she murmured, busily adjusting her camera and taking a few shots.

"So this is where the party is?" Katherine asked, joining the group with Matt, Stefan and Lexi at her sides. It was only then she noticed Elijah standing to the side uncomfortably, the silence was palpable.

"You know it's not too late to make that escape," Klaus whispered in her ear.


	29. Violets are Blue

**February 14, New York City, New York 8:49pm**

"I thought you said Katherine wasn't coming tonight?" Elijah asked pulling him aside at the bar after they'd finished appetizers. Klaus mentally rolled his eyes wishing they'd made that escape now. All he wanted to do was be alone with his girlfriend on Valentine's Day. Was that too much to ask?

After the initial awkwardness, the group went their separate ways only to find out that Rebekah had been kind enough to seat them all together; including Elijah, Katherine, Kol and his women. For once Klaus was glad Lexi was a chatterbox and between her, Caroline, Stefan and Matt, kept the conversation moving along as best as they could. "And I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead here?"

"Well, I wouldn't."

"Yet here you are, bow tie and all," Klaus replied, wishing he was dancing with Caroline and not discussing Elijah's weird love life, or lack thereof.

"Rebekah made me," he whined like a five-year-old.

"Oh, and if she told you to jump off a cliff would you?"

"You of all people know just how bossy she can be Niklaus," he groaned. "Then she had to throw in the part about sick kids."

"Yeah, she did that to me too, although I'm surprised you fell for it."

"Hey, I'm not the heartless divorce lawyer you paint me to be," he baulked. "Any way at least your girlfriend and the boss you need to impress are both here. How am I supposed to waste some time?"

"You could always, I don't know, talk to Katherine?"

"Why would I do that Niklaus?"

"I don't know because you kissed her and then did a Houdini," Klaus added hoping he was getting through to his brother.

"I did not do a disappearing act," he hissed. "The case was over and we never should have crossed that line, it was completely unprofessional."

"Maybe then it was but what about now?" He asked. "People don't just go around kissing people they don't like."

"You might want to tell our brother that," he said gesturing towards Kol who was chatting animatedly with his date while Bonnie looked on.

"The problem with Kol is that he did kiss someone he liked but she rejected him and now he's acting out as only our brother can."

"Someone should tell him the whole jealousy thing is so old," Elijah remarked.

"But yet it's working," he shook his head. "Now stop trying to change the subject."

"I wasn't…"

"Oh come on," Klaus growled, sick of his denial. "You don't just kiss someone you have no feelings for, especially you of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never kiss anyone so this must be a big deal."

"She just frustrates me so much."

"So what are you going to tell me she wouldn't shut up so you had to kiss her?"

"Well, it was the only way she would stop arguing," he admitted, smiling slightly. Katherine Pierce had appeared in his world and completely rocked it, if he was being honest. There was no denying she was intelligent and beautiful, and although it annoyed him at first, completely argumentative. Something he was realizing was extremely attractive.

The problem was he had no idea how to progress their weird relationship from here. She kissed him back so maybe she felt the same way but he was a little too scared to ask. "Sounds like your perfect type," Klaus interrupted like he was reading his thoughts. "So are you going to talk to her?"

"Mmmm."

"Oh come on brother put yourself, Caroline and me out of our misery," he teased, but at the same time hoped he would come to his senses.

"Caroline?" He asked curiously.

"She has to live with little Miss grumpy pants and sometimes so do I, so please for the love of god talk to the girl."

"So you think that's why she's so moody?"

"I don't think, I know," he said confidently. "Only you could have that effect on someone big brother." Elijah was about to argue back when Kol sauntered over.

"So what do you think of my date?" Kol asked puffing his chest out proudly. Klaus sighed thinking he'd never get to have a dance with Caroline at this rate.

"Well, she gets ready quicker than you, although that's not surprising," Klaus quipped making Elijah laugh.

"She's a model you know."

"And?" Elijah and Klaus said in unison.

"Well you know she's pretty and…."

"Her hair is certainly glossy," Elijah answered, deadpan.

"You are both just jealous."

"Yes, I'd much prefer that to Caroline."

"Urgh," Kol groaned. "Hopefully at least you can see her attributes, Elijah, unlike this pathetic puppy."

"She seems, um, nice," he offered. Davina was gorgeous and seemed nice enough but there wasn't much going on up top. "I don't know what does she think about art and politics?"

"Why would I ask her something that…"

"Deep?" Klaus said.

"She has plenty of opinions. Davina is...um she's hot." Kol repeated himself obviously unable to come up with anything.

"Yes, plenty of thoughts going on by the sounds of it."

"Excuse me where's your date?"

"I'd much prefer to show up solo than bring someone I didn't like to make someone else jealous," Elijah shot back.

"Make whom jealous?"

"Bonnie." They both responded without a thought.

"That's been over for weeks," Kol groaned. "Keep up."

"Yes but you still like her, only you're too stubborn to admit it," Klaus said hoping to make him understand.

"I do not and I am not stubborn."

"That didn't sound stubborn at all," Elijah replied, tartly. "During appetizers, you kept sneaking glances at her."

"And then when Bonnie looked over you felt the need to laugh loudly at one of Davina's bad jokes."

"I think you two need to get lives."

"And I think you need to get out of denial."

"You're one to talk Mister Kiss and Run," Kol growled. "How's that going for you?"

"There were two people in the room that day, why am I suddenly the bad guy?" He replied defensively. "Seriously do you all sit around and talk about my love life?"

"You're one to talk," Kol muttered.

"Enough you two," Klaus huffed, wondering how he had suddenly become the referee. "Let's just agree that you both need to sort your love lives out tonight, so we can all get some peace and quiet."

"It's interesting how Niklaus gets a girlfriend and suddenly becomes cupid," Kol said shaking his head.

"Yes isn't it?" Elijah smiled knowingly. 

* * *

"I heard there was some sort of a problem?" Rebekah asked the young girl looking around curiously. She didn't usually get involved in the small things but apparently the coat check area was bursting at the seams.

"There's a backlog," she explained. "We didn't plan for this large amount of coats and don't have enough hangers."

"Of course not, I mean it is only Winter," Rebekah muttered walking into the coatroom wondering why she employed idiots.

"I already looked back there."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I want to check for myself," she drawled, leaving her out the front. "There must be some in here." She talked to herself walking around the closet trying to find some extra hangers. Suddenly she was pulled in amongst the multitude of coats and lost her footing. She was too surprised to scream.

"Who doesn't plan for all these extra guests?" A voice asked as he caught her from behind.

"Someone who deserves to be fired," she growled, recognising that voice. Stefan laughed before leaning forward and sending her a cheeky grin. "Do you always attack women in coatrooms?"

"It's one of my best moves, works every time," he said, leaning in closer so that he could inhale her heavenly scent.

"Someone is pretty sure of himself," she murmured her lips within inches of his.

"Well, you've seen the goods before."

"Twice actually," she replied. "I'm still trying to get over it, although I think you might have scarred me for life."

"I thought we were friends now?"

"Since when?" She teased trying to calm her racing heartbeat from him being so close. She could smell his spicy aftershave and it was making her dizzy. Stefan wasn't her type at all; at least that's what she'd been trying to tell herself every day since they had dinner. He liked sports and beer and pizza she'd discovered. Rebekah had to admit the pizza was delicious but they had absolutely nothing in common. That being said she'd never had so much fun with a guy and their conversation had been constant and interesting. He made her laugh and Rebekah had enjoyed every minute of their time together.

"Since I introduced you to the best pizza of your life."

"Well, there wasn't much to compare it to Stefan," she drawled.

"Maybe not, Princess, but I could tell from that first bite you were hooked." He smiled leaning in closer so she could feel his hot breath on her face. Rebekah wasn't quite sure if they were still talking about pizza anymore.

"Maybe," she whispered instinctively, closing the gap between them. His lips were smooth and as he massaged them softly against hers Rebekah knew she was a goner. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth and she groaned excitedly as she tasted the heady mixture of champagne and cherries from the appetizer. Their kisses became harder and more urgent and Rebekah had completely forgotten the fact that she was in a coatroom at the event she was organizing. Right now if it escalated to full-blown sex she wouldn't care.

"Oh, my eyes!" Klaus cried happening upon the two madly making out. They broke apart quickly like startled animals. "The coatroom, really? I mean could you two get more clichéd right now?" Rebekah licked her lips sneaking a side glance at Stefan whose expression was just as guilty as hers.

"I thought it was quite unique, Niklaus," Stefan smirked making Rebekah chuckle.

"I feel like I've walked into the twilight zone," Klaus moaned. "And thanks to you two I'll have that disturbing scene replaying over in my head all night."

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked turning the situation around on him.

"Caroline was cold so I came to get her coat but there was no attendant out front; although I'm really wishing I didn't come in now."

"Great she didn't have extra hangers and now she's missing in action," Rebekah groaned. "I suppose I should get back out there and…"

"Do your job?"

"Funny Niklaus," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, grabbing the ticket from his outstretched hand and finding Caroline's coat before handing it over.

"Well now that you've put me off my entrée I'll be going," he sighed, sending them a knowing smile before leaving.

"Well, at least now we'll have one spare hanger," she grinned, holding it up suddenly not sure what to say now their impromptu moment of passion was over. Stefan sent her a mischievous smirk before parting the coats to reveal a pile of coat hangers in the corner. "You hid them?" She breathed in sharply.

"Well, how else was I going to get you in here?"

"You went to all that trouble just to see me?"

"Well given our history I knew it would be difficult to tie you down," Stefan said shrugging his shoulders. "You know I should really get a reward for my originality." "What do you call that kiss?" "I was thinking more like a date." He suggested. "I might even buy you a hot dog this time." "Another gastronomic culinary experience then?" "Oh yeah that's just the way I roll." "Fine one date." She agreed almost like she was making a business deal not a date. "But no more sabotaging my events got it?"

* * *

Klaus shook his head still trying to process what he'd just seen. He thought there might have been a little crush but didn't expect to witness a full-on make-out session between Stefan and his sister. Was there something going on the whole time? Klaus had no idea but he actually thought Stefan would be a great influence on his sister although he didn't need to see it first-hand.

He walked towards their table hoping that he could finally have some time with his girlfriend. "Where is that gorgeous girlfriend of yours?" Jen asked approaching him.

"Exactly what I was just thinking." It was actually nice to have an honest conversation with her for once. "You've outdone yourself tonight."

"It came together brilliantly thanks to your sister." She smiled. "Have you seen Rebekah recently?"

"Ah no, I have no idea where she is right now," he stuttered as the memory washed over him again.

"I just wanted to thank her for making this night such a success, although I probably should hold off I don't want to jinx anything yet."

"Probably for the best, Jen," he said, thinking there were a few powder kegs ready to blow and they were all at his table.

"I'm actually planning a St Patrick's Day event that you and Caroline will have to come along to if you're free?" Klaus smiled thinking how much he liked that his birthday was on such a popular occasion because it meant he didn't have to celebrate and people usually forgot.

"Sounds great, you can count us both in for that," he agreed, thinking how nice it would be to spend time with them and not have to pretend anymore. "I'll ask Lexi to block it out now while I remember." He looked over to their table at his blonde assistant who seemed to be deeply immersed in a conversation with Matt. She was laughing at something he said and Klaus noticed her hand graze his arm. Klaus had always been very protective of Lexi because she was pretty much a little sister to him. He'd have to have a little chat with Matthew and Stefan later and their intentions towards his sisters. 

"Looks like something is budding there," Jen observed looking at the couple then back to Klaus.

"I suppose it is Valentine's Day and there's bound to be romance in the air." Klaus smiled thinking the girls seemed to be doing quite well unlike his brothers. His eyes flitted over towards Elijah who was making his way gingerly towards Katherine. "Let's hope so."

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Pierce," Elijah nodded formally. He was trying hard not to lose his composure she looked that beautiful and she smelled even better standing this close to him. He'd been watching her all night. She was an absolute vision in white and he had noticed his fellow attendees had the same thoughts. Elijah had seen her rebuff the advances of multiple males and he wondered why. For some reason, it gave him a bit of confidence to approach her himself.

"Mr Mikaelson," she said eyeing him wearily.

"Are you having a good evening?"

"Well, I've certainly had better nights. It doesn't help that I was forced to come in the first place."

"I know how you feel." He smiled slightly easing into the conversation now they had something in common. "Who made you come?"

"Caroline," she replied, rolling her eyes. "You?"

"Rebekah, she has this impressive knack of making Kol, Klaus and I do what she wants."

"Blackmail?"

"Sometimes blackmail, other times it's just easier to say yes so she'll stop whining about it." He laughed. "What is Caroline's preferred method?"

"Well if all else fails she goes straight to guilt."

"Let me guess she said you had to come for the kids?"

"How did you know?" Katherine asked cocking her left eyebrow. Elijah couldn't help but think how cute she looked doing that.

"Rebekah employed the exact same tactic." Katherine laughed and Elijah couldn't help but think how melodic it sounded. They smiled at each other for a while and he felt his mouth go dry. Katherine Pierce had a strange effect on him. After about ten long seconds of silence, Elijah nervously realised he had no idea what to say next. Katherine cleared her throat obviously thinking the same thing. Eventually, she spoke.

"So the case ended quicker than I imagined." Elijah felt his heart sink that she'd brought up work.

"Yes, it did."

"I was surprised your client was willing to settle after everything that transpired," she pushed, obviously not ready to let it go.

"Well sometimes these things have a way of fixing themselves I suppose."

"It just seemed so out of the blue," she said thoughtfully. "Although I'm not complaining of course."

"No of course you're not," he shot back and his terse tone couldn't be missed.

When Lucinda Chase had told him she was sick of fighting and just wanted to settle he'd advised her against it. She had a strong case and Elijah knew if she persevered she would be rewarded but unfortunately Lucinda was unmoved. Having to concede in court like that and in front of the woman he'd kissed only a few days earlier was difficult for Elijah. He wasn't upset because he'd lost either; it was because he was upset he didn't have an excuse to see her anymore.

"I just thought maybe there was more to it." 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean one minute we kiss and the next…"

"You think I let you win because we, uh, because of that?" He stammered not believing what he was hearing. Katherine Pierce obviously had a high opinion of herself.

"No, I didn't mean…" She trailed off surprised by his reaction. "It just seemed like a coincidence that's all."

"Miss Pierce I could beat you in the courtroom any day," he boasted, who did she think she was?

"Although in this case you didn't."

"Only because my client wanted to settle," he seethed. "I know you haven't been in this profession very long but generally we do what our clients want."

"Excuse me?" She cried. "I've been around awhile and I know exactly what I'm doing." 

"Although you make silly assumptions about a throwaway moment that didn't have any impact on me whatsoever," he growled, his anger on an unstoppable downhill slope, even though he knew it wasn't true. Katherine held her hand to her face like she'd been slapped, and it was only then that Elijah realised he'd gone too far. 

"Thank you so much for making that crystal clear. I'm so glad I came here tonight." Katherine stormed away leaving him to watch her fast retreating back. Elijah combed his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Happy Bloody Valentine's Day," he murmured.

* * *

"Smile," Bonnie said trying to sound interested in what she was doing. She was actually happy that her job meant she didn't have to sit at their table watching Kol and his model girlfriend feed each other. Yes that's right they fed each other and it was painful to say the least, mainly because she thought only really annoying people did that.

She escaped to take more photos and finally felt like she could breathe again. When she was at the table Bonnie had felt this foreign feeling like her chest was constricting. She decided to blame it on indigestion from trying to eat while witnessing that disturbing sight. It didn't help that Katherine was nowhere to be found so they could at least bitch together. She had noticed her and Elijah talking earlier so figured that had something to do with their vanishing act before entrée was served.

She walked away thinking she'd take some more photos on the other side of the ballroom when she felt someone run into her making her almost drop her camera. She looked up about to give them a piece of her mind but realised it was the youngest Mikaelson that was causing her mystery indigestion.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," he admitted sincerely.

"That's fine." She smiled slightly before faltering. "I should probably go and take some more photos."

"Yeah probably," he said quietly. She went to walk away before he touched her arm lightly. "Uh you really do look beautiful tonight." She blushed immediately not expecting him to say that but happy he did.

"Thanks, uh, you too."

"Well I try to look beautiful," he replied, sending her the devilish grin she knew all too well that made her insides melt. "I see you've lost none of that cockiness."

"You secretly loved my cockiness," he said and Bonnie noted his use of tense realising he thought that was all in the past.

"I did," she mumbled, thinking if she didn't cut off their conversation she'd be in dangerous territory.

"I should, uh, let you get back to Daphne." Kol smiled like he knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's Davina actually."

"Oh really?" She asked wide-eyed, feigning innocence. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Um yeah."

"It's just your voice kind of had that I'm pretending to be interested but I'm not tone about it."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Oh really?" He asked mimicking her earlier response making her whack him on the arm. "Ouch, I definitely haven't missed the bruises you used to leave."

"They weren't all from me hitting you from memory," she replied suggestively, unable to help herself. It was just so easy to slip back into their natural banter.

"No they weren't," he conceded, wiggling his eyebrows. "Uh any chance you want to get out of here and…."

"Catch up like old times?" She grinned knowing this was so wrong but at the time felt so right.

"You read my mind. Uh what about those photos?"

"I've got more than enough," she said tapping her camera.

"Uh what about…" She trailed off realising she hadn't even thought about his date.

"Daphne?" He joked making her giggle. "We're just friends and I think she'll be more than okay with her hordes of male admirers."

"What are we waiting for?" Kol winked at her slyly before holding out his arm.

"Let's go mademoiselle."

* * *

"Finally," Klaus murmured, holding her close as they swayed together on the dance floor. "It only took us most of the night to have a dance."

"Well its been an eventful evening."

"I know, it must be a full moon or something."

"Yeah what with Matt and Lexi potentially hooking up."

"Something I'll have to have a stern word to him about," Klaus warned. "And Stefan and my sister making out in the coatroom of all places."

"Maybe they had the right idea," she suggested, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well the night's still young, love," he said huskily, lowering his head and trailing kisses along the length of her neck making her moan.

"Oh and don't forget the fact that half the occupants at our table are missing too." Katherine and Elijah had been absent since after appetizers and Kol and Bonnie since after entrée. Needless to say Rebekah had not been impressed with their lack of manners. Klaus had brought up coatrooms at that point which silenced her on the spot.

"Where the hell did Kol, Bonnie, Katherine and Elijah go anyway?" He asked finally detaching himself from her warm neck.

"Well, I called them both but they're ignoring me," Caroline shared. "It's probably best to let Katherine cool down because I think I'm public enemy number one after making her come here tonight."

"You didn't know my brother was going to be an idiot."

"How do you know it was his fault?"

"I just assumed because it's Elijah," he guessed. "Oh well at least I have you pretty much to myself now."

"I think you got your wish."

"I'm assuming Katherine and Elijah left after their little chat earlier but Kol and Bonnie are a mystery given Davina is still here."

"She doesn't seem too stressed about losing your brother," Caroline observed, pointing her out flirting with a handsome guy in the corner.

"Yeah it's baffling that's for sure," he said, scratching his head. "So you spend all night wanting to escape this place and now you suddenly care about everyone?"

"I know what the hell happened." He laughed. "Although now everyone is either making out in coatrooms or missing do you want to have that after-party love?"

"Yes please." She grinned capturing his lips with his. "I thought you'd never ask."

"I know you love this dress but just so you know I see nudity in your future," he murmured, his voice thick with desire.

"I can live with that," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Where to now?" Klaus didn't say anything just pulled out a brass key with the letter P on it from his pocket swinging it back and forth in front of her eyes and watching them light up excitedly.

"I've always wanted to stay here," she squealed excitedly, peppering kisses over his face.

"You ain't seen nothing yet love."


	30. I Can't Help Falling in Love With You

**February 15, New York City, New York 12:17am**

"Are you sure you've got the right key?" Caroline giggled as Klaus fumbled trying to open the door to their suite.

"Well I hope so." Caroline had to laugh at how cute he looked with that sexually frustrated look on his face. You'd think he hadn't got any in months by the way he was acting.

"Here let me, lover boy," she murmured, taking the key and slowly inserting it in the lock but before she could turn it she felt a warm body rub up against her back. Klaus pushed her against the door and she could feel his already impressive erection straining against her leg. He began to kiss her neck and she moaned unable to stop herself it felt that good. "If you want to get inside the suite at some point tonight you need to stop distracting me, Mikaelson," she groaned, letting herself fall back into him so he could continue his assault.

"I can't help it you have the sexiest neck," he mumbled against her skin, his breath already ragged. "You really shouldn't wear your hair up if you don't want your neck ravaged, love."

"I'll remember that for next time," she drawled, letting the sensations reverberate through her body before attempting to gain some control back. "Klaus stop it!"

"Are you really asking me to stop?" He baulked turning her around in one swift move so her back was against the door.

"Well do you want to have sex in the corridor?" She asked before he sent her his most devilish smile. She only realised how silly that question was after she'd said it.

"I'm not averse to a bit of hallway sex," he said, shrugging his shoulders like it was normal.

"I have a feeling fellow guests at the plaza would frown on something like that."

"Well obviously they don't know how to have fun." Caroline shook her head and took her chance to quickly open the door behind her back before he could deliver on his threat. Caroline knew if she didn't get in quickly there'd be some serious PDA. She pushed open the door and he chased her inside like an animal hunting its prey.

"Oh my god."

"Yes that's exactly what I want to hear you say later." He chuckled attempting to pick up where they left off.

"This suite is absolutely gorgeous," she squealed excitedly, running from room to room taking in the elegant furnishings and art work.

"Well it is the Vanderbilt Suite so it should be."

"There's no one else staying here with us is there?" She asked in awe of just how big the suite was.

"What do you mean?" He baulked. "I sure hope not because I have plans for us and it doesn't include a threesome."

"Well there's enough room for a couple of threesomes with this huge living room and two bedrooms," she noted poking her head out of the doorway.

"There's actually a fold out couch in the living room too so I figured if we get bored with one bed we could always try out the rest," he smirked knowingly.

"And have you seen the view from here?" She asked looking down at the yellow taxis inching their way along Fifth Avenue. "Oh wow there's Bergdorf Goodman."

"Of course the fashion writer can sniff out the closest department store," he teased. "I'm glad you like the room but how about paying me some attention love." "Oh are you feeling left out baby?" She cooed sauntering over to him and looping her arms around his neck. "Maybe just a little." He whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmmmm champagne and a fruit platter." She spied before bouncing over to it.

"I'm assuming you've stayed in nice hotels before?" He questioned shaking his head in confusion.

"Of course I have, but never at the Plaza. This place is the epitome of class, not to mention an absolute icon." She grabbed a strawberry and bit into it slowly, the sweet flavours bursting in her mouth making her moan.

"Oh come on you're killing me here, love."

"So which bed do you want to try first?" She grinned mischievously.

"I honestly don't care," he replied, stalking towards her with purpose. She licked her lips in anticipation wondering just what he had in store. Klaus pulled her hard against his body. Her body moulded into his like it was cast to fit his shape. Hip to hip, chest to chest, mouth to mouth. He found her zipper easing it down then pulled the lace fabric of her dress over her shoulders, watching in delight as her naked skin was uncovered bit by bit. Klaus stepped back drinking in her appearance and devouring every curve, his eyes filled with unadulterated lust.

"Mmmm, matching underwear I like it." Caroline had gone to great lengths to find the exact shade of red, Agent Provocateur lingerie to match her shoes and lipstick. Who said men didn't notice anything? Caroline took his lead tugging his pants over his hips letting them fall in a puddle at his feet, his briefs quickly following. She clumsily attacked his buttons too excited to actually undo them. Out of pure frustration and getting increasingly impatient she decided to rip them off instead.

"You sure know how to turn on a guy," he panted, cupping her bottom and picking her up. Her yelp of surprise only spurred him on further as he placed her up against the wall. Caroline couldn't contain her shivers, partly from the cold surface but mostly from the excitement of what was about to come. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him flush to her so she could feel his swelling erection rubbing against her leg. She was so busy admiring the view she didn't notice him unsnapping her red satin bra so that her creamy breasts sprung free from all restraint meeting his touch.

Klaus leaned forward and placed kisses over the swell of her breasts then attached his mouth to her pert nipple sending his tongue on a voyage sucking softly at first then harder and faster as he gained momentum. Caroline whimpered the feeling of his tongue igniting waves of desire through her entire body. He rubbed her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger making her feel as if she'd burst at any moment. She cried out, the heat between her legs sending her into meltdown. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Sensing her longing he pushed aside her panties and slid into her wet centre.

Caroline closed her eyes letting the pleasure take over as he rocked her back and forth. Caroline moaned as they moved together knowing she was so close to tipping over the edge. Klaus increased his pace and she followed him stroke for stroke as the release she was so desperate for came over her in delicious waves. Klaus let out a guttural moan intermingling with her cries and she knew he felt it too.

"Who needs a bed when you have a wall?" He panted, giving her a knowing smile.

* * *

**_A few hours earlier….._ **

_Katherine ran out of the Plaza determined to get home and try to forget this night ever happened. That was the last time she let Caroline convince her something was going to be fun. Katherine knew Elijah had a bad streak, she'd seen it more times than she'd like but for some reason she thought after their kiss things had changed. She was completely wrong about that. The fact that she'd let herself entertain the thought that he was nothing but an ass had been a mistake, one she would never make again._

_"Can I get a taxi please?" She pleaded asking the kind -looking porter outside the Plaza._

_"You might want to take a seat, Miss, there's a long wait, you know Valentine's Day and all." She sat down reluctantly, normally she would have walked but it was too far, not to mention freezing cold._

_"Bloody Valentine's Day," she murmured, sitting on the bench arms crossed over her chest. Katherine heard the revolving door and out stalked the guy who was the reason for her bad mood. She figured by the stormy look on his face at least she'd ruined his night as much as he'd ruined hers. He looked over briefly and she swore she could see something resembling regret in his brown eyes. Katherine stood up and began to walk away determined to get as far from him as she could._

_"What about your taxi, Miss?" The porter called out behind her._

_"I'll walk," she said, hoping to close the distance between them quickly, there was no way she could be near him right now._

_"Miss Pierce," he called out from behind as she powered down the street. "Miss Pierce!" She continued on her way not in the mood to go another round with Elijah Mikaelson tonight. "I'm just going to keep following you and calling out your name really loudly until you turn around."_

_"What do you want?" She swung around running straight into his broad chest he was that close. She stepped back shakily trying to block out the enticing aroma of his aftershave._

_"I'm sorry about what I said back there."_

_"Yeah well it's a bit late for that," she muttered. "You know for a lawyer you certainly have a bad case of foot in mouth disease."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me, Mikaelson," she yelled, not caring who was listening. "You really should think about things before you say them, maybe if you did you'd have more friends."_

_"I have plenty of friends thank you," he replied shortly._

_"Great, so go and annoy them because I'm not in the mood," she seethed, rushing off realising that in her rage she didn't notice it had started to rain. Katherine was beginning to think the universe was against her._

_"Bloody Valentine's Day."_

_"I hear you." She turned around curiously to face him._

_"Damn! I thought I lost you?"_

_"You'd have to walk a lot faster than that, Miss Pierce," he said, pointing towards her feet. "And I'm thinking those heels aren't going to make it any easier."_

_"So what, are you just going to follow me?" She asked hands on hips trying to ignore the cold drops falling onto her skin._

_"Well I would much prefer to walk alongside you then people won't think I'm some sort of creepy stalker."_

_"Aren't you? Look I'm fine you can go now; consider your conscience clear," she huffed._

_"I'm not worried about my conscience; I'm just not going to let you walk home alone."_

_"There's plenty of people around, I mean it is Valentine's Day," she muttered her teeth beginning to chatter._

_"I'd feel better seeing you get home safely," he persisted. She slowed down her pace realising he wasn't getting the message anytime soon._

_"Are those actual manners?"_

_"I have plenty of manners, Miss Pierce."_

_"You could have fooled me."_

_"You really need to stop making judgements given you barely know me. Look I'm not going anywhere so you're just going to have to deal with it." She shook her head wondering what she'd done to deserve this._

_"Fine, but don't expect any conversation." They walked for a few minutes and instead of feeling awkward with him silently by her side she felt strangely comforted even if he was still an idiot. The rain was coming down harder now and she wrapped her arms around her body, shivering slightly wishing she'd brought a real coat and not the thin wrap she was currently wearing._

_"Here take my jacket?" Elijah offered._

_"I don't want your jacket or your conversation," she growled, not noticing the large puddle she'd stepped into causing water to fly up and coat her previously clean white dress. Elijah chuckled unable to help himself as she stood there dripping wet._

_"It's not funny."_

_"Actually it's kind of funny."_

_"If you're going to stalk me then at least spare me your opinions. I think I've had enough of them to last a lifetime."_

_"But I really think you need to know..." he attempted looking at her helplessly before she started walking away again._

_"I said shut it," she called over her shoulder before someone in a passing car wolf whistled in her direction._

_"Nice boobs…." Katherine gasped looking down at her dress slowly. Could her night get any worse?_

_"I tried to tell you," he said quietly, as she surveyed the damage, why did she have to choose a white dress? Now it was see through and everyone could see everything, including the smug guy who'd ruined her night. "Please have my jacket." He held out his jacket and looked at her hopefully his chocolate eyes staring at her face and not venturing any lower. Maybe he did have some manners after all. She felt like she could melt right there on the spot if she wasn't so wet. She smiled slightly and took it from his outstretched hands gratefully. She put it on glad that it provided some much needed warmth and cover, plus it had the added bonus of smelling like him._

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." He smiled. "Now are you…" Before he could finish a taxi flew past showering water from a puddle all over Elijah's clean white shirt. Katherine couldn't help but laugh._

_"Do you want your jacket back?" She suggested meekly._

_"I think you need it more than me." He chuckled, despite everything._

_"Bloody Valentine's Day," they both murmured in unison breaking out into huge smiles. A few blocks and a coffee pit stop later they were fast approaching Katherine's place. She was kind of upset because she didn't want the night to end yet. What started out as something bad had turned into something kind of special, even if her new dress was probably ruined._

_"So do you think you can salvage the dress?"_

_"I'll have to consult my dry cleaner on that one. Although I suppose it could have been worse."_

_"Yeah you could have stayed at that Valentine's Gala."_

_"I know a lot of people like Valentine's Day but I just don't understand why."_

_"At the end of the day it's nothing but a Hallmark Holiday."_

_"I know, I've just always figured that if someone loves me they should show it every day not just because society dictates it."_

_"Oh so you want roses everyday and not just on February 14?" He teased nudging her playfully._

_"How did you know?" She joked enjoying their comfortable banter._

_"I had a client who told me part of the reason she wanted a divorce was because her husband wouldn't celebrate Valentine's Day."_

_"No way?" She asked her mouth agape and he nodded. "I had a client once who wanted to change irreconcilable differences as the reason for their divorce to because he is an unromantic ass." Elijah laughed heartily and she had to admit she loved_ _hearing it._

_"Do you think our jobs are why we're so cynical?"_

_"Us cynical?" She giggled._

_"There are definitely draw backs to being a divorce lawyer."_

_"That's for sure." Katherine looked up at her building knowing this was it and had no idea what was going to happen next. Their relationship seemed to go from one extreme to another. Was there going to be another mind-blowing kiss or another fight? "Well this is me," she trailed off slowly. "Uh thanks for walking me home."_

_"Thank you for eventually letting me," he joked and then that awkward silence returned. "Well, uh, good night, Miss Pierce."_

_"Yes good night." She smiled walking towards the door. "And it's Katherine."_

_"Good night, Katherine," he murmured. Katherine didn't think anything sounded as sweet as her name rolling off his tongue._

_"Oh I almost forgot your jacket."_

_"You can keep it for now; I don't want you flashing some poor unsuspecting person in the elevator." She sent him one last smile and walked inside. No there wasn't a kiss but there wasn't a fight either, surely that had to be a sign of progress._

* * *

_"Mmmm that was…"_

_"Spectacular." Kol finished her sentence, rolling over in bed and sending her a cheeky smile. "You're welcome, Bonnie."_

_"Oh p-uh-lease," she groaned, although she had to admit he had many talents. "Get over yourself."_

_"It's hard when you're this good. Don't worry you're okay." He laughed earning a whack from his bed mate._

_"Gee thanks," she shot back sarcastically. "It certainly beat that sorry excuse for a ball that's for sure."_

_"I know, although I can see Rebekah sitting at the table right now berating me for leaving early."_

_"Actually so can I and I've only known her a few days. At least you and Elijah are in the same boat." She chuckled._ _"It was sure worth it though."_

_"Oh yes it was," he murmured, leaning over and running his hands softly through her dark hair. "I've really missed you, Bonnie."_

_"I've missed this too."_

_"This?" He asked curiously repeating her term of phrase._

_"Yeah you know all the fun we have."_

_"I like the fun we have too but I just thought that this maybe meant more to you," he replied hesitantly._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"You wanted to leave together tonight you wanted this, I assumed that meant you wanted me too."_

_"I do."_

_"So what is this then?" He implored looking deeply into her eyes._

_"It's fun Kol, you know I don't like to label things."_

_"I'm so sick of hearing that, Bonnie. I thought that after tonight we were on the same page." Bonnie felt her chest begin to constrict again wondering what was happening to her. She got up grabbing her dressing gown and wrapping it securely around her waist as she tried desperately to catch her breath again. "I'll take it by your silence that nothing has changed then?"_

_"Why do you have to go and try to analyse everything?" She muttered._

_"After you made it abundantly clear you didn't want more I moved on," he baulked, taking her lead and climbing out of bed. "Excuse me if tonight's events made me think differently."_

_"I wasn't leading you on."_

_"On the contrary that's exactly what you did, sweetheart," he shot back, throwing on his clothes at a rapid rate._

_"Says the guy who brought a date tonight to make me jealous?" She countered. "Now that was really mature."_

_"Well it worked didn't it?" He growled buttoning his shirt. "You couldn't keep your hands off me, darling."_

_"So you think by lashing out you'll make yourself feel better?" She cried throwing her hands in the air in frustration._

_"Maybe it does. I don't know why you care about my well-being all of a sudden."_

_"Of course I care about you."_

_"You have a funny way of showing it, Bonnie. Next time you get sexual urges don't think about using me again."_

_"I didn't use you," she said quietly, hating that he thought that._

_"What do you call it then?"_

_"This was just supposed to be casual, you said that yourself."_

_"Yes it was in the beginning. Although I think suddenly you realised you liked me and shit got serious," he accused. "What is so wrong with that?"_

_"I don't know," she stuttered realising she had no idea why she felt this way. He shook his head and she could see the disappointment flashing in his eyes before he turned and walked towards the door._

_"I thought I was commitment phobic but I've got nothing on you," he said quietly. "Thanks for confirming tonight what I should have known but was too stupid to accept." He slammed the door and Bonnie threw herself onto the bed feeling the tears that had gathered in her eyes break free and spill down her cheeks. If all she wanted was casual sex then why did it hurt so much?_

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head," she murmured leaving a trail of kisses along his bare chest.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman?" He groaned peeling open one eye.

"Oh wow who can't keep up now?" She replied evilly moving dangerously lower.

"I've created a monster," he said finally opening his eyes and catching her off guard by tickling her bare stomach.

"Hey that's not fair," she squealed, falling back onto the bed in a fit of laughter. Klaus acted quickly rolling over so that he was on top and she was pinned beneath him.

"All's fair in love and war."

"So is this love or war right now?"

"I think it might be a bit of both." He grinned bending down so he could place a sweet kiss on her nose.

"Oh really?" She knew it was just a figure of speech but was wondering whether it meant more than that.

"Well when I tickle you and you hit me with a pillow that's definitely war," he started making her look up at him with interest. "And I suppose everything else is love, pure and simple." Was he telling her something without actually saying it? Caroline was confused but didn't want to be one of those needy girls who asked a guy about his feelings. She really wasn't sure what to say next. "I'm not doing a very good job of this am I?" He murmured before adding. "This might help." He pulled out a package from next to the bed. She recognised the aqua blue box with the white ribbon straight away wondering what was waiting for her inside. He nodded at her as she opened it slowly taking in a breath.

"Ohhh."

"That's a good ohhh right?"

"How can it be anything but good?" She grinned pulling out the white gold necklace, the attached pendant had the words _Je t'aime_ engraved on it. "It's gorgeous."

"I thought I'd stick with the French theme tonight and I'm assuming that reaction means you can translate."

"Ah yeah but I wouldn't mind you telling me in English," she suggested playfully, Klaus gathered up her blonde waves and fastened the necklace around her neck before looking her in the eyes deeply.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes." He lent down kissing her lips affectionately.

"Je t'aime aussi." She beamed as tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Klaus murmured, trying to wipe away the torrent of water with his finger.

"You didn't."

"But you're crying."

"I'm so happy, really," she said quickly. "It's just this time last year I caught Tyler and Hayley…well you know."

"Oh wow, I didn't even think about it." He pulled her towards him and rocked her in his arms tenderly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," she said. "I think as sad as it was at the time it was meant to happen."

"Oh really?"

"Yes because I never would have met that smug, British guy at Indianapolis Airport and fallen in love."

"I think the word you meant to use was suave, love," he chuckled. "Now that's enough talking for a while don't you think?"


	31. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**February 17, 8:36am New York City, New York**

Klaus sat at Pastis anxiously awaiting the arrival of Gordon Rose. If he had his way this issue would have been resolved weeks ago but at least now he knew Gordon was in the country and due to meet him for breakfast, even if he was six minutes late. He'd spent an amazing weekend with Caroline but now it was back to work and that meant trying to mend the rift with one of his best clients. Klaus checked his watch again before hearing someone clear their throat over his shoulder. He turned to find the man in question.

"Gordon, how are you?" Klaus asked standing up and shaking his hand. They usually had such an easy working relationship and it was a shame one stupid mistake had led to this.

"Quite good considering this debacle," he said raising his eyebrows and taking a seat across the table. One thing Klaus actually liked about Gordon was his directness and he was demonstrating that in full now.

"I know and I can't apologise enough Gordon," he said about to rattle off the speech he'd practiced on the way over.

"We're past that point," he said dismissively. "Look I like you and I know this wouldn't have happened under your watch. To be honest the UK branch hasn't been anywhere near as good since you left."

"Well you'll be happy to know they are undergoing an extensive review at the moment so this type of thing will never happen again."

"I'll believe that when I see it," he shot back. "Anyway enough about the past, I think it's time we move forward."

"I couldn't have said that better myself," he agreed. "I have organised quite a few art opportunities I know you'll like in the City."

"Well that's good to hear," he nodded. "I think it's best we wait to discuss the particulars until our third party arrives." Klaus looked around anxiously hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Sorry I'm late," a cheerful and familiar voice called out joining them at the table. He didn't need to look up to know who that was. Klaus wasn't really surprised given her ability to insert herself into situations and given their tumultuous past. He eventually looked up knowing he had to be on his best behavior in front of Gordon.

"Tatia," he said attempting a brief smile. She was certainly looking the professional part with a black skirt suit and deep red shirt, her dark hair falling in waves down her back.

"Klaus how wonderful to see you again," he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Yes, how are you?"

"I'm excellent; it's always nice to visit New York City, even if it is a little cold."

"Yes it is, although I have to say your presence is unexpected."

"I'm sure I told your office, it's Lexi right?" She chirped but her brown eyes betrayed her as usual. Klaus knew Lexi would have told him straight away if Tatia was going to be in town, mainly due to her deep hatred of the brunette. This wasn't the place to raise it though.

"We were just discussing the art opportunities that Klaus has organised," Gordon said smiling at her sweetly.

"Great," she grinned. "I can't wait to see them actually; it will be nice to find some pieces to compliment your current collection."

"You'll be accompanying us?"

"Oh I should have told you Klaus, I have some pressing business in Denver and Houston so won't be able to attend. That's why I asked Tatia to go along for me, she has such a good eye for art." Klaus nearly laughed aloud, since when did his ex-girlfriend know anything about art? Obviously there was more going on between them; Tatia always did have a thing for married and unavailable men.

"So I won't see you again to discuss your final decisions?" He asked trying to gain some control back.

"I'll be coming back through New York at some stage and we can talk about it then, in the meantime Tatia will keep me updated."

"I'm sure she will," he mumbled trying not to lose his cool. What exactly did he mean by some stage and how long did he have to occupy her? Klaus knew Tatia was devious, I mean they had dated, but this was beyond ridiculous. If she had the Welsh billionaire then what did she need from him? She was persistent for sure but after London he hoped she would back-off.

"Now how about some breakfast?" Gordon said interrupting his thoughts and perusing his menu. Suddenly his appetite had disappeared and all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there.

* * *

"So the Wicked Witch of the West has returned?" Kol asked leaning across the table and taking a swig of his drink.

"Unfortunately," Klaus growled swirling the amber liquid around his glass distractedly. Klaus had met his brothers for a much needed drink at Crimson and Rye in midtown, even if it was only 2pm in the afternoon. He didn't feel like going back to work and dealing with Lexi's lectures or having lunch with Caroline which he'd cancelled immediately after his run in with Tatia. He needed time to think about things for a while before he faced either of the blondes in his life.

"Pity we can't send her away on her broomstick," Elijah added. "I don't understand what she hopes to achieve."

"It's obvious brother, she wants Niklaus back."

"Yes but you just told us you think she's having an affair with Gordon Rose, why would she bother?" He commented. "I mean no offence Niklaus but Gordon has a lot more money than you."

"You don't say," he drawled feeling a headache coming on. "It's to get under my skin, you know Tatia she always has a motive."

"Yes and that involves you Niklaus, just be careful," Kol warned.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the best thing you can do is keep your distance."

"That's going to be a little hard to do when they have to work together Kol," Elijah said. "What does Caroline think about all of this?"

"Uh she doesn't know," he mumbled guiltily.

"Well I can understand that given Tatia just arrived in town but she'll understand after what transpired in London surely?"

"That's the thing she doesn't know about London or Tatia's existence, isn't that right brother?" Kol asked finishing his whiskey and gesturing for another.

"Thanks for the reminder, little brother," he bit out noticing the shock registering on Elijah's face.

"You didn't tell her?"

"It never came up," he replied feebly noting his disapproving glance. "It was just easier not to dredge everything up after we reconciled."

"And you never thought this might become an issue given the Gordon situation?"

"I was just hoping it wouldn't."

"Wow even I'm not that naïve," kol murmured taking a sip from his new drink.

"You know what Kol? I'm sick of your sarcastic commentary," Klaus scowled.

"Hey I'm just telling it as it is brother. Women and relationships are trouble it's best to just steer clear altogether."

"Since when did you become such an expert on relationships?"

"Since I realised women are heartless and don't care about hurting anyone's feelings, Elijah."

"I know you're upset about Bonnie, but I don't think the whiskey is helping matters."

"That's where you're wrong big brother, I forgot about she who will not be named as soon as I left her two days ago."

"Yes because it seems like it," he muttered.

"Oh suddenly you're the expert on relationships because you think you had a moment with Katherine the other night?"

"Of course not," Elijah spluttered.

"Well good because that wasn't a moment. You're stuck in the friend zone and I don't think you have the guts to climb out of it."

"Kol we understand you're upset but there's no need to take it out on us," Klaus pleaded. "You know maybe it's not over with Bonnie?"

"Even if it wasn't I would never give her the time of day," he spat attempting to order another drink.

"Elijah's right you really need to stop drinking," Klaus implored.

"I don't need to listen to this," he growled jumping off his bar stool and stalking out the door without even a backwards glance.

"Well that went well," Elijah murmured. "You know I've never seen anyone get to him like Bonnie."

"I hear you," Klaus agreed. "If only there was something we could do."

"Maybe Caroline could help?"

"I like being in a relationship thank you very much," he joked. "I'm smart enough to know not to go there with Caroline."

"Well if you have to tell her about Tatia you might as well mention Bonnie too," he replied only half joking.

"I think I've got enough on my plate," Klaus groaned dreading his forthcoming conversation with his girlfriend. "Maybe you could try Katherine given your newly-found truce?"

"I think we've had enough arguments to last a lifetime."

"And you don't want to ruin what could possibly be a blossoming relationship?"

"You heard Kol, we're in the friend zone," Elijah remarked. "I hate to admit he's right but all signs point to that."

"That doesn't mean you can't make anything happen."

"I have no idea how to do that," he said holding his hands up helplessly.

"I'm hardly the authority on love given my current situation," Klaus shook his head. "Aren't you in the same industry? Surely you can conjure up a divorce lawyer emergency."

"It's not that easy."

"Tell me about it." Klaus agreed.

* * *

"Wow you really meant it when you suggested hot dogs," Rebekah said shaking her head in his direction. They'd organised a late lunch in Central Park and were at the food stand about to order.

"I always say what I mean," Stefan smiled. "Now what would you like milady?"

"Tomato sauce," he looked at her blankly before she clarified what she meant. "Ketchup."

"No that's not going to work," he replied dismissively looking at the attendant apologetically. "Sorry she's not an experienced hot dog eater, disregard that she'll have one with the lot."

"Yuck, I'm not having the lot," she shot back decisively. The attendant looked between them the confusion on his face obvious.

"Don't mind her; she doesn't know what she wants."

"Oh and you do?" She replied hands on hips challenging him. Stefan wasn't sure if they were still talking about hot dogs anymore.

He knew it was a big risk making a move on her at the gala but after seeing her looking so beautiful he couldn't help himself. Stefan knew the coat room trick could have backfired but was pleasantly surprised when she reciprocated his kiss, it was only a shame Klaus walked in on them, something he'd been giving him grief about ever since. Stefan knew she could be a princess but when he brought her out of her comfort zone she actually relaxed and that's when he liked her most. Eating simple food like pizza and hot dogs was a good way of doing that.

"When it comes to hot dogs yes," he said. "Just trust me on this one?" She held his gaze for a while before responding.

"Fine, but just this once."

"Great two with the lot," he smiled at her before returning to the worried looking attendant, who wouldn't have been more than fifteen years-old.

"Are you sure, man, she looks a little scary," he whispered and Stefan struggled not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Fast forward ten minutes and Rebekah had polished off her whole hot dog. Stefan looked on amused as she threw her used serviette in the bin. "Don't say it," she accused sending him a dirty look.

"Hey I didn't say anything," he said holding up his hands defensively. "So how did the gala go in the end?"

"Fantastic we raised a lot for charity which is what it's all about. The only drama occurred in the coat room," she teased.

"Oh come on you enjoyed our little moment admit it."

"Well I have to give you credit for your unique and elaborate plan," she admitted. "Unless that's just one of your usual moves on women?"

"I can safely say this was an originally planned and executed scheme."

"Just as long as you don't plan on doing it at one of my events again."

"I can't promise anything I mean where would the fun be in that?" He joked.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?"

"Every now and again," he said shrugging his shoulders and noticing her interested expression. "Life is too serious to not have a little fun Rebekah."

"I'm not convinced," she murmured. "Work is important too."

"Yes it is important but we spend most of our time working and not spending enough time relaxing and having fun."

"Can I ask you something?"

"That sounds ominous," he chuckled before adding. "Shoot."

"You said your girlfriend cheated on you," she said slowly almost like she was trying to delay the pain. "How come you're not bitter about it?"

"I was a mess after it happened, I won't deny it but then I realised life's too short," he shrugged his shoulders. "I look at it this way, if we didn't break up then I wouldn't have moved to New York and we wouldn't be eating hot dogs together right now."

"Funny you say that," she murmured.

"Why?"

"Well I never told you this but I also had a cheating ex, the wonderful Alexander," she growled. "I was so angry and upset that all I could do was throw myself into work so I didn't have to think about it."

"That sounds familiar."

"Then I got this amazing job offer in New York City and here I am."

"So it worked out for the best then by the sounds of it?"

"I suppose so; I mean I'm closer to my brothers…"

"And then you met me, half naked no less," he joked unable to stop himself. She rolled her eyes before breaking out in a knowing smile.

"You can't be serious for too long huh?"

"No, I mean it's a beautiful day and we're giving our cheating ex partners way too much attention," he said. "How about we go to the zoo and check out the seals?"

"I haven't been to the zoo since I was ten; I think I'm a little old."

"You're never too old for the zoo, Beks," he winked, using the nickname he knew annoyed her but she secretly liked. "Come on." He instinctively reached out for her hand hoping she'd meet him halfway. She sent him a cheeky grin and placed her hand in his and they strolled towards the zoo both excited for the date ahead.

* * *

"She's here in New York City?"

"Yes that's what I said Lexi," Klaus sighed. He'd spent the last five minutes trying to convince his assistant she was in town.

"I just can't believe it."

"You don't say," he drawled sarcastically. "Surely you're not surprised she just turned up with Gordon?"

"Not at all but I thought she was smarter to try that sort of stunt," she snorted. "Obviously I gave her way too much credit."

"Obviously."

"So now you have to spend all this time with her?"

"Trust me it will be as little as possible if I can help it," he scoffed.

"So what does Caroline think of the lying witch being in town?"

"Here we go again," he muttered dreading this part of the conversation. "She doesn't know."

"But you were having lunch," she uttered her confusion clear. "She didn't know about London but I thought you might have explained everything by now?"

"We didn't have lunch," he admitted. "I, uh, cancelled."

"You cancelled," she cried. "You realise this isn't going to go away, not now she's in town."

"I'm aware of that, Lexi," he growled sitting on his chair and running his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm going to talk to her tonight, I just needed some time to collect my thoughts."

"Fine," she conceded. "This isn't your fault Klaus and Caroline will realise that too. I just wish that psycho ice queen would leave us alone."

"I must say I prefer gold digging bitch but I'll take it," a female voice alerted them from the doorway. They both looked up not expecting she would turn up unannounced, although this was Tatia after all.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you heard of being nice?"

"Why would I be nice to you," Lexi growled moving towards the door like she was stalking her prey. Klaus knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh I don't know because I work for Gordon Rose," she smiled smugly.

"Right now I couldn't care less and all I want to do is wipe that smug smile off your face."

"Ladies just break it up," he pleaded stalking over to stand between them to prevent any violence. "This isn't helping anyone."

"I can't help that she has a big mouth," Tatia growled glaring at Lexi.

"Well I can't help she's a money-hungry slut," Lexi replied triumphantly.

"Lexi can you please go and get me a coffee, I need to speak with Tatia, alone," he clarified noting her unimpressed glance.

"But.."

"Please Lexi," he implored looking into her brown eyes pleading with her to agree.

"Fine," she groaned reluctantly moving towards the door.

"Just a skinny latte for me," Tatia called out unable to help herself. Lexi stopped willing herself to ignore her comment then realising if she threw a bit of poison in there everything would be okay. She left the room closing the door behind her hoping she was doing the right thing.

"What are you doing here Tatia?" He asked sitting back down and attempting to create as much space between them as possible.

"I thought we could go through the schedule," she replied taking a seat on his desk dangerously close to him.

"We could have done that today at breakfast."

"Yes but Gordon won't be here so it doesn't interest him," she offered.

"This is between us to work out."

"Fine but an email would have been sufficient and entirely more professional," Klaus growled trying to control his anger. He had to remember that if he made a wrong move it would affect his working relationship with Gordon, and in the end that would hurt his chances of a promotion.

"Well I'm not an email kind of girl, Klaus," she grinned leaning closer so that her leg was grazing against his arm.

"Well I think you are going to need to be, Tatia," he implored moving his arm away. "This isn't a game."

"Did I say it was a game?"

"Just stop please," he pleaded. "I am willing to work together but you need to know that it's strictly professional."

"I know that," she shot back. "Don't flatter yourself, Mikaelson."

"Well then what are you doing here?"

"I work for Gordon, he trusts my judgement."

"On art?"

"Yes on art," she spluttered jumping off the desk. "We haven't seen each other for a few years Klaus did you ever think that maybe I have changed."

"You'll have to excuse me if I'm suspicious given our history," he drawled.

"Well I've turned over a new leaf," she promised walking towards him purposefully. "I think everything I learnt from you helped me gain a better understanding of art."

"Well I'll believe it when I see it."

"Yes you will," she promised. "Now when do we start?" He looked at her dubiously not believing a word she said but Klaus knew whatever he felt this was work, pure and simple, and he had to comply, there was too much at stake.

"The day after tomorrow," he said attempting to clear the air. He pulled out some documents and laid them on the desk. Tatia walked back towards him and leaned over his shoulder, perusing the papers.

"Sorry to barge in Lexi wasn't at her desk," a melodic voice called out. Caroline reeled backwards not expecting the cosy sight in front of her.

"Caroline," Klaus said shooting up from his chair at his unexpected visitor.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No we were just finishing up," Klaus stuttered passing the documents to Tatia quickly and ushering her towards the door.

"I'm Tatia," she introduced herself obviously sizing up the blonde.

"Caroline."

"Oh is this the girlfriend I've heard so much about?" She asked looking back towards Klaus knowingly.

"Yes this is my girlfriend and this is.."

"I work for Gordon Rose," she interrupted.

"It's nice to meet you," Caroline said slowly obviously trying to work out what was happening.

"You too, I'll let myself out," she murmured her eyes staying on his for far too long.

"How's your day been?" Klaus asked attempting to divert attention away from the situation.

"Uh okay besides the cancelled lunch date," she murmured looking at him closely. "Is this why you've been so busy?"

"Yes well the whole Gordon thing has thrown everything into disarray, I'm sorry about cancelling."

"That's okay, I mean I understand," she offered. "I didn't realise he was bringing someone with him though."

"Neither did I," he groaned inwardly.

"You seem to know each other," Caroline observed. "I mean she knew we were going out."

"There's something I need to tell you," he began dreading the ensuing conversation. "Um, Tatia is my ex-girlfriend."

"That I was not expecting," she uttered.

"We broke up years ago I promise," he implored walking towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Well isn't that a small world."

"The thing is I kind of knew she worked for Gordon."

"How could you know that?" She asked her blue eyes boring into his.

"We uh saw each other in London when I was there."

"Wow," she mumbled before moving away from him and taking a seat across from his desk. "But you didn't think about telling me?"

"It was a shock to the system, and I thought it was the end of it."

"Even though she works for Gordon?"

"I was being naïve I suppose but I thought I'd never see her again," he replied feebly.

"This is just too much to deal with right now," she murmured running her hands through her golden waves.

"Nothing happened you have to believe me, I love you," he cried realising how badly this was all coming out.

"I'm just a little confused though."

"Why?"

"Well for starters if nothing is going on why didn't you mention it when you got back?"

"I thought it was all over, there was nothing to say."

"Okay then why did you cancel lunch today?" She asked curiously. "If it doesn't mean anything then why couldn't you be honest with me?"

"I just needed time to think."

"About what?" She asked standing up, he didn't respond and after a while Caroline walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"It turns out I need some time to think," she said before leaving the room. Klaus punched his fist on the desk wondering how he managed to stuff everything up so badly.


	32. I Just Called to Say I Love You

**February 18 1:13pm New York City, New York**

"So you just left?" Stefan asked curiously. "I had to ,Stef, anyway I'm surprised you don't already know all of this given he's your roommate."

"Believe it or not Caroline we don't sit around and talk about you." She gave him a look which meant she clearly didn't believe him. "Okay sometimes but definitely not this time, I was out last night so I haven't even seen Klaus."

He'd called Caroline earlier that morning by chance and could detect the sadness in her voice so had immediately suggested a quick lunch. They were walking along East 48th Street and munching on sandwiches from Dean & Deluca.

"Where were you last night?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"I was on a date if you must know," he murmured, his face turning a few shades redder.

"Oh you two finally went on that date huh?" She asked nudging him playfully. "So how was it? Don't keep me in suspense."

"It was really nice," he said simply.

"You like Rebekah!"

"Well I wouldn't have gone out with her if I didn't, Caroline."

"Well you went out with Tessa, I mean enough said."

"So now you tell me you didn't like Tessa?" He baulked. "Where were you before she cheated on me?"

"Sorry Stef, you just seemed to really like her at the time," she admitted sheepishly. "Although not as much as Rebekah."

"Calm down I've only known the girl for a short time."

"Sometimes that's all it takes," she murmured thinking about Klaus before shaking her head to try and remove the thoughts that were swirling around inside. "So where did you take her on a date?"

"We actually ate hot dogs in Central Park," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Rebekah actually did that?"

"Yes and she had fun, which I knew she would," he grinned knowingly. "Then we went to the zoo, then to the movies and we had a late dinner after that."

"Now that is one long date."

"I can't explain it, I just didn't want it to end," he mumbled self-consciously.

"Stefan Salvatore, do you love…"

"Stop right there, we're not all head over heels in love yet like some people," he smiled before realising what he'd said. "Is it really that much to forgive?"

"Last time I checked he lied to me, Stef, not once but twice," she argued. "If there's nothing going on with her, why couldn't he just be honest with me?"

"Maybe he didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble when things were going so well between you?" He suggested feebly.

"Please tell me you don't really believe that?" She scoffed. "I'll never forget the guilty look on his face when I walked in on them together."

"What were they doing exactly?"

"Well she was leaning over his shoulder as they were looking at some documents, it was certainly the friendliest looking business meeting I'd ever seen."

"But you said she knew you were his girlfriend?"

"Yes, so what?"

"That means he told her about you, why would he do that if something was going on between them?"

"I don't know but all I wanted to do was wipe that smug smile off her face," she groaned. "Why did she have to be so damn gorgeous as well?"

"She's got nothing on you, buddy," he grinned stopping so that he could envelop her in his arms. She leaned into him relishing in the comfort he provided. She eventually pulled back looking at him suspiciously.

"You've never even met her."

"I don't have to, Care, given you're the most beautiful girl in the world, inside and out," he smiled touching the tip of her nose affectionately.

"You better not let Rebekah hear you say that," she teased.

"Maybe you should give him the chance to explain," he proposed returning back to the subject at hand. "At least then you'll know the full story and can make a better assessment of the situation."

"Are you telling me I'm overreacting?" She asked arching her left eyebrow.

"Possibly, I mean you don't know everything only what he said before you left."

"Don't tell me you're on his side?"

"Definitely not, Care, you're my bestie first and foremost," he reassured her. "I just know that you have a habit of flying off the handle before you know the full story."

"Maybe but I still have every right to be upset," she countered. "I went through the whole lying thing with Tyler, I just thought things would be different with Klaus."

"That's fair enough after everything you've been through," he reasoned. "But please for my sake don't do anything hasty, I've never seen you in love before."

"Well I…"

"No you've never been in love before, trust me I'd know."

"What else do you know, Dr Salvatore?"

"Well if you are so angry then why are you wearing his necklace?" He asked peering downwards curiously. "And by the way I understand some French."

"I just forgot to take it off," she groaned.

"Yeah because that's believable Forbes." He drawled. "Not to sound like a broken record but just talk to him."

"And what do I say?" She growled. "I don't want to be one of those pathetic, jealous girlfriends."

"You are not pathetic and if you're jealous it's this horrible Tatia's fault," he surmised. "Actually do you want me to give them both a piece of my mind instead?"

"No please don't," she cried placing her hands over his. "You're right it's probably best I confront him myself, although it's the last thing I feel like doing right now."

"Has he called you?"

"Every hour since I walked out last night, and that doesn't include the barrage of text messages."

"Well you can't say he doesn't love you," he replied and she nodded in silent acknowledgement.

"Especially when one of his messages was a really bad rendition of Stevie Wonder's I Just Called To Say I Love You."

"He's in love and desperate," Stefan said shaking his head. "So tell me at least that Katherine and Bonnie have their act together?"

"I wish," she murmured. "Bonnie has completely pushed Kol away as only she can do and Katherine…"

"Katherine and Elijah didn't kiss and make-up at the Gala?"

"Well they definitely made-up but there was no kiss," Caroline said with authority. "According to Katherine they're in the dreaded friend zone."

"Oh that's not a good place to be."

"You sound just like Katherine," she answered shaking her head. "It's got to be better than being at each other's throats constantly."

"Not at all," he shot back. "Sometimes that conflict acts as a spark, but once it's gone then you're stuck in no man's land."

"You sound like an expert."

"Well Rebekah and I started out that way and luckily it's carried on," he explained. "Same with you and Klaus, but if they don't make a move soon it could be all over."

"Nothing more romantic than a time limit," she muttered. "Anyway you'll be happy to know she's going to see him today."

"Well that's encouraging, let's just hope it ends positively."

"Since when did you become the love expert?"

"I've always been the love expert but you've never chosen to listen to me, Care."

"Oh puh-lease." She groaned but sent him a small smile anyway. "So any more dates with Rebekah?"

"Maybe," he replied mysteriously.

"Oh come on you can't leave me hanging like that," she insisted. "I need to live vicariously through someone."

"Well how about you get your relationship back on track and you won't need to."

* * *

Katherine Pierce was nervous, she hated to admit it but she was. After the Gala she couldn't get Elijah out of her mind and she couldn't deny that it hurt he hadn't contacted her since. She was willing to forgive him just this once because it had only been four days since they'd seen each other last. His chocolate, brown eyes were haunting her dreams and she couldn't forget the explosive kisses they'd shared. Katherine was greedy for more but had no idea what to do. One thing she knew was that she didn't want to be just friends. Bonnie and Caroline had insisted she go see him with some divorce law emergency. Katherine had scoffed at them saying she would never use work as an excuse.

It was only when she was doing her laundry that Katherine realised she still had his suit jacket. She couldn't just keep it and figured he'd be looking for it so had no choice but to return it. Katherine had to admit waiting for it to be dry cleaned seemed to take forever and once she got it back clean and fresh she decided to take it to him at work. Caroline and even Bonnie, although she was grumpy, had been happy to hear she was taking the initiative. Although now she was standing in his building her throat was parched and she wondered whether this was the best idea. She didn't have much chance to backtrack as his Executive Assistant approached and they walked the long and familiar corridor towards his office. She inhaled deeply hoping she'd done the right thing.

As they approached she heard voices and his assistant Jessica stopped her before they entered the room. Inside was the most unexpected but cutest sight she'd ever seen in her life. She gestured to Jessica that she was fine to wait alone and kept watching with avid interest.

"What are you doing?" The little girl with chestnut pigtails inquired sitting on his desk. She couldn't have been more than five years-old.

"Well I'm trying to work but someone keeps talking to me," he replied.

"I can do work."

"What can you do?"

"Well I know the alphabet."

"You know that could come in handy, how did you know I needed an alphabet expert," he said a big grin crossing her face as he approached. Katherine inhaled sharply not expecting such an animated response.

"I know it all," she boasted her dimples only accentuated in her olive cheeks. "What can I do?"

"Well you can write it all down here," he signalled, pointing to a plain piece of paper and placing it under her nose.

"What colour do you want?" She asked pointing to her nearby assortment of markers.

"Pink of course," he replied without a beat.

"You like pink?"

"It's my favourite colour."

"But you're a boy silly," she chuckled. Katherine didn't think she'd ever seen anything so adorable.

"Boys can like pink, Sophie." She got to work busily scribbling away as he sat back behind his desk. Katherine knew this was probably the time to interrupt but she was desperate to see what happened next. Who knew Elijah Mikaelson could be so cute? She shoved the paper towards him and he grinned at the result. "Very good Sophie but why is B so much bigger than the rest of the letters?"

"Cause it stands for boyfriend silly," she giggled. "Do you want to be mine?"

"Well as much as I want to be your boyfriend Sophie…"

"You have a girlfriend," she guessed her face falling.

"No but I'd like to have one," he stumbled and Katherine wondered and hoped at the same time he was speaking about her.

"Why don't my mommy and daddy love me?" She asked suddenly her eyes boring into his and Katherine almost cried it was that heartbreaking.

"They do love you, Sophie," he explained looking at her closely; his brown eyes warm with affection.

"But they fight all the time," she sighed. "I think I did something bad."

"You didn't do anything wrong Sophie," he shot back quickly. "Sometimes people don't always get along but always remember that you are the most important person to them and they love you very much okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. "Where are they?"

"They are working some things out in the other room and then they'll be back to see you," he suggested pointing towards the door and spying the inquisitive brunette. Katherine froze realising she needed to say something but was unable to speak.

"Hi," Katherine squeaked eventually walking into the room. "I uh came to see you." She did a mental eye roll realising just how dumb that sounded.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Katherine," he smiled and she loved that he used her first name. "This pretty girl is Sophie."

"Hello, Sophie," she grinned looked at the cute little girl perched on the desk and pointed to her drawing. "You know I love the colour pink too."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Well maybe you can draw Katherine something pink too?" Elijah suggested his eyes never leaving hers.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She giggled beginning to draw away. They both looked at each other not quite sure how to respond to that question.

"She's my friend," Elijah stuttered uncertainly.

"What are you going to draw Sophie?" Katherine asked trying to ignore the word friend, even if it was true.

"You're very beautiful; I'm going to draw you."

"She is Sophie..." He trailed off before Sophie's dad appeared anxiously awaiting his daughter. They both watched as he swept the gorgeous brunette into his arms before mouthing a thank you and taking his daughter away. Before they knew it, it was just the two of them looking deeply into each other's eyes. Katherine felt like time stood still wondering what to say next. She shifted her eyes away eventually looking at the jacket and remembering why she was there.

"I thought you might be missing this," she murmured handing it to him.

"Why thank you," he smiled placing it on his desk. It was only then that the silence descended over them and Katherine had no idea what to say. "How is everything?"

"Busy but good," she said shrugging her shoulders wanting to talk about anything but work. "So who was your little friend?"

"Sophie's father is one of our clients."

"I didn't realise babysitter was part of your job description?"

"It's not but I know how difficult it can be for all those kids," he explained regarding her seriously. "It's the saddest part about divorce."

"I've had more than enough of those to count," she agreed. "Although I have to say I've never personally babysat the clients' kids."

"It's just something I like to do every now and again, it's important they know it's not their fault." Katherine saw a shadow cross his face wondering what happened in his childhood but decided it wasn't best to ask right now.

"Well they're lucky to have you," she smiled before wondering what to say next.

"I'm not sure about that," he said his face flushing slightly. "Uh you know I had a good time the other night."

"Yeah so did I," she replied quietly.

"Did you maybe want to go out sometime?" He asked shyly.

"That sounds nice," she said sending him her biggest grin. Maybe this impromptu visit had its advantages after all.

* * *

"So where's the tequila?" Bonnie asked looking around the room.

"Calm down," Katherine replied placing the ingredients one by one in the blender. "The margaritas will be ready soon."

"I'm not sure alcohol is the best solution right now," Caroline moaned from her place on the couch. When the girls had heard about their fight they insisted on sleepover so they had an excuse to complain about men and drink exorbitant amounts of alcohol.

"Probably not but it might make you see things clearer."

"How exactly, Bon?"

"It brings clarity and maybe that's exactly what you need," she replied. "Just let loose and the answer will come to you."

"I think she already knows the answer Bonnie," Katherine replied pouring the liquid into each glass. "She doesn't need the alcohol but given I made these amazing cocktails she's going to have to drink one."

"And what's my answer, Kat?"

"You don't want to end things; you love the guy, Care."

"Well except for the whole ex-girlfriend thing."

"I'm with Caroline," Bonnie piped up. "How can you trust a guy after he's lied to you not once but twice?"

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with another Mikaelson brother?"

"I've moved on Katherine, anyway you know I'm just cynical about guys in general."

"That we know," Caroline murmured unable to help herself. "Are you sure there's nothing that can change your mind about Kol?"

"No that's over," she cut her off quickly.

"That's a shame because you seemed to really like him." Katherine attempted noting her stony face.

"Just because you and Elijah kissed and made up today doesn't mean you can attempt to play match maker."

"There was definitely no kissing of any sort," she muttered hoping that was in her near future. "Although he may have asked me out."

"Thank god you two are finally moving things along," Caroline grinned. "Where are you going and what are you doing?"

"Calm down mom," she joked. "Let's take this one step at a time; he's going to give me a call."

"Anyway enough deflection what is happening between you and Klaus?" Bonnie demanded.

"I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders and took a much needed sip from her margarita.

"Speaking from a roommate's point of view your phone kept me awake all last night, it's been ringing that much," Katherine offered. "Have you even heard of using silent mode on your cell?"

"Yes well that doesn't excuse his behaviour; I mean how hard is it to say I saw my ex-girlfriend in London, she's working for Gordon Rose but nothing is going on with her because I love you?"

"Exactly," Bonnie shot back before adding. "Although I do have to say it's a shame to see you throw everything in like that after everything you've been through."

"I thought you were my bitter and twisted ally tonight?" Caroline argued.

"I'm most definitely bitter and twisted and if his explanation doesn't add up I'm definitely going to kick his ass."

"Hear hear," Katherine agreed clinking their glasses together.

"Well I haven't heard that explanation yet," she mumbled quietly knowing she'd been avoiding a confrontation all day, not to mention his numerous texts and missed calls. She just wasn't ready to deal with things yet.

"Ah so maybe you should be with Klaus right now," Bonnie suggested.

"I'm not sure he deserves my time," she growled obviously still angry. "There's still the question of the ex-girlfriend."

"I'll have you know I googled that witch and she has nothing on you," Katherine added.

"Good to hear you're researching the important things," she murmured still unbelievably self-conscious about the gorgeous brunette. The buzzer rang making them jump in fright at first.

"It's the pizza!" Katherine cried excitedly bouncing towards the door. "I'll let them upstairs." Within a minute there was a strong knock at the door and Katherine answered it salivating at the food that had arrived. "Now you are not the pizza guy," she stared at him curiously. "Although that cardboard box looks suspiciously like food."

"I might have stolen it from him downstairs," Klaus admitted passing it towards her sheepishly. Caroline noticed the dark lines under his eyes and his ashen complexion; he looked as terrible as she felt.

"Wow impersonating a pizza delivery guy, I have to at least give you points for originality," Bonnie observed looking at Caroline knowingly.

"And his food isn't that bad either," Katherine said taking a bite from a slice.

"Uh come on Kat, let's go and get some ice cream from the 7-Eleven for the movie," Bonnie suggested moving towards the door.

"We already have ice cream," she argued. "And I'm starving."

"Take a slice with you then," she said through gritted teeth. "And you don't have chunky monkey, you know that's my favourite."

"Fine," she relented grabbing her coat before mouthing at Caroline and asking if she was okay. Caroline nodded and they left closing the door behind them.

"Sorry to just show up like this, I was getting a little desperate after you wouldn't answer my calls or my text messages."

"You don't say," she drawled.

"We need to talk about this, Caroline," he started sitting on the couch next to her. "It's not what you think."

"What am I thinking?"

"Well I'm assuming since you've been avoiding me it's not favourable," he guessed. "I broke up with Tatia years ago and I'm not going to lie, seeing her again and finding out she worked for Gordon completely floored me."

"Did it bring back feelings for her?"

"Only of deep resentment and anger," he admitted. "We had an ugly break-up a few years ago."

"What happened?"

"She used me I guess you could say," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I was trying to look after her I guess and she took advantage of that."

"In what way?"

"It was purely material, she loved the high life and I was her ticket to having that," he murmured. "I just wished I realised earlier, I felt annoyed at myself for being so stupid."

"So what happened in London?"

"Nothing, when she turned up I tried to keep it as civil as possible given she worked for Gordon, although it was difficult to contain my anger. Then after a short discussion she promised she'd speak to Gordon and I came back here."

"Is that why I didn't hear from you?"

"To be honest yes," he said. "I just didn't know how to handle this intrusion from my past, but in hindsight talking to you would have probably helped me."

"Probably, so why didn't you say something when you got back at least?" She implored desperate to understand. "Especially given her connection to Gordon."

"Everything was so good between us," he smiled touching her leg. "I just wanted to be with you and not have to dredge up my past and ruin things."

"Why did you assume it would ruin things?" She asked. "I like to think I'm an understanding person."

"You are, Caroline," he said and she could detect the love in his voice. "That's one of the reasons I love you."

"So why couldn't you tell me when she showed up yesterday?"

"I was going to tell you last night when I'd had time to process things…"

"But I walked in on your cosy little meeting instead."

"It wasn't cozy," he growled in frustration. "I was just trying to get on with my job; I'd told her irrevocably that nothing was ever going to happen between us."

"Because of me."

"Of course because of you and the fact I got over her years ago," he promised.

"So what does this mean now?"

"Well I'm going to have to work with her for a few weeks because Gordon suddenly has some other business and has delegated this to Tatia."

"That seems convenient." She muttered unable to help herself.

"You sound like Lexi," he agreed. "She doesn't know the first thing about art. I have a feeling her and Gordon are having an affair which is why he's been so easily manipulated."

"So what is she up to then?"

"I have no idea," he shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that I'm going to do my job professionally and once it's over she'll leave."

"Let's hope it's sooner rather than later."

"I couldn't agree more," he said sitting in front of her on the couch and staring into her eyes seriously. "I'm sorry I lied but you have to know I did this because I love you and what we have together."

"The last guy who lied to me was Tyler."

"I know and I never wanted to be like him," he said sincerely leaning forward to cup her face in his hands tenderly. "I just hope you can forgive me."

"Only because I love you too, but please no more lying," she warned leaning forward to meet his mouth. Caroline realised just how much she'd missed his soft lips and pushed against him harder desperate for more. Klaus ran his hands through her hair deepening the kiss, his tongue delving into her hot mouth. She moaned against his lips and pulled him closer just as the door opened and they heard her friends.

"Awww," Katherine swooned.

"Ewww," Bonnie said at exactly the same time. Caroline just shook her head at the respective reactions from her friends.

"Well isn't this awkward," Caroline murmured.

"Sorry girls," Klaus added sending them an apologetic glance.

"No no, please continue we'll just…" Katherine trailed off.

"How about we continue this in my room?" Caroline suggested a naughty glimmer in her eyes. "Then you can tell me all of the other things you love about me." Klaus nodded excitedly and they smiled at Bonnie and Katherine before he took her hand and lead her towards the bedroom.

"Don't mind if we turn up the volume really loud to block out the sound of make-up sex." Bonnie yelled out to them before the door shut.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get any sleep," Katherine muttered thinking ahead to another sleepless night, although she couldn't have been happier for her best friend.


	33. New York Minute

**March 16, 7:57am New York City, New York... (One month later)**

"I'll have poached eggs, rye toast absolutely no butter, roasted tomatoes, extra crispy bacon and hollandaise sauce on the side." Klaus rolled his eyes, only his sister would order breakfast like that.

"Bacon and eggs, thanks," he told the waitress handing her his menu.

"You could at least pretend to be happy to see me, Niklaus," she drawled taking a sip from her orange juice. They were eating breakfast at a rustic spot on the Upper East Side called Penrose.

"You know I need at least three cups of coffee before I can deal with you sister."

"Charming," she groaned. "I have no idea what Caroline sees in you."

"Maybe intelligence, handsome looks and my charismatic wit?"

"Don't forget modesty," she shot back.

"Well if you didn't want to deal with your grumpy brother why did you insist on breakfast this morning?"

"For starters I've barely seen you lately," she said. "You've been far too busy with a certain brunette we all know and loathe."

"Don't you start," he growled. "I don't need to hear it from you and Caroline."

"I hope you're not jeopardising your relationship with Caroline for Tatia?"

"Last time I checked I was just doing my job Rebekah."

"So if that's the case why is she so upset?"

"I may have cancelled on her, just a couple of times," Klaus mumbled the last part.

"How could you do that?"

"Time got away from me and anyway she said she was fine with it at the time."

"Trust me, Niklaus, when a woman uses the word fine she is far from it," Rebekah hissed.

"Let me guess you don't use that word with Stefan given how smitten you've been lately."

"I have not been," she argued although the blush creeping across her face was telling another story. "Anyway how would you know, it's not like you live together anymore." Stefan had recently moved into a place with Matt when he returned from Virginia. Klaus had to admit he missed him around the place but figured they'd see each other enough with their new business venture which was officially off the ground.

"No we don't but he and Matt are my business partners so we still have plenty of time to sit around and talk about you together."

"How could I forget, that's all Stefan talks about," she shook her head.

"Well given we've found a venue and are due to open in a couple of months it's all very exciting," he grinned.

"So let me get this straight you've not only been too busy with Tatia but this new business as well? No wonder Caroline is feeling neglected."

"She has a busy career too," he spluttered. Klaus knew it was a weak excuse. Once they'd made up all those weeks ago he'd figured things would settle down and they could go back to normal. Although thinking about it things between them had never really been normal. He really hadn't considered just how time consuming Tatia would be. He had to keep reminding himself that it was for Gordon and would hopefully lead to the promotion he badly wanted.

Klaus figured Caroline would understand but after cancelling a few times she let him know exactly how frustrated she was feeling. It didn't help that he and the boys were excited about their bar venture as well. He was doing all of this for Matt after all, surely Caroline could see that?

"Well I think it's time for some quality time together," Rebekah suggested peering over her nose as their food arrived. "Starting with your birthday tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," he groaned cutting into his toast.

"It's not just any birthday Niklaus; it's the big 3-0."

"Are you trying to make me feel old?"

"No I'm trying to say you should celebrate," she said. "I'm sure Caroline will want to do that with you."

"Well considering she doesn't know it's my birthday I doubt it," he admitted sheepishly.

"She doesn't know?" Rebekah baulked almost choking on her extra crispy bacon. "How is that possible after almost three months of knowing each other? Stefan knows my birth date and star sign."

"I'll bet he does," Klaus muttered thinking it was purely for material reasons. "I'm not like you Rebekah, I don't just share everything."

"I don't get it. You tell the girl you love her but you can't share even the simplest thing like a date of birth?"

"It just hasn't come up but I'm going to tell her…"

"Wow, way to give her more notice to find you a present."

"I'm not interested in a present, all I want is her," Klaus argued feeling the emotion taking over. Maybe he had been a little complacent of late and it was time to make it up to her beginning with the birthday news over a nice, intimate dinner.

"Awww," she cooed earning a dirty look from her less than impressed brother. "Well at least you'll be at Jen Taylor's function together, you are still going right?"

"How could I not given she's married to my boss, Rebekah," he replied. "Anyway how do you know about it?"

"She, uh, invited me when we were organising the gala together," she stumbled momentarily before continuing. "Jen Taylor knows how to throw one mean party I've heard."

"That is true," Klaus agreed thinking back to their New Year's Eve celebrations. "Have you spoken to Kol lately?"

"I don't think one word answers count," she muttered. "How about you?"

"He won't return my calls," Klaus shook his head. "I've never seen him this affected by anyone before, especially a female."

"You and me both," Rebekah said. "I thought the rejection had just battered his ego at first but I suppose the heart wants what it wants. I tried to invite him out but he's more interested in sulking in his apartment with a bottle of whiskey."

"Has Elijah had any luck?"

"What do you think?" She asked. "Given he's still in the friend zone with Katherine after weeks of supposed dating I don't think he's going to get through to Kol."

"Yeah I thought those two might have worked things out by now."

"Ah no," she said shaking her head.

"Just because you're head over heels doesn't mean everyone can be," he teased.

"You can talk," she grinned knowing exactly how he was feeling.

"You know what? I think you're right some quality time together is just what we need."

* * *

"Tell me she's not coming in again today?" Lexi pouted her arms crossed over her chest.

"She's not coming in again today."

"Really?"

"No not really."

"So why did you tell me she wasn't?"

"I guess I wanted some peace," he groaned looking at his assistant. "It won't be much longer now, Lexi, I promise."

"That's what you said a week ago and yet here she still is making our lives a misery."

"You really need to stop letting her get to you," he murmured shaking his head.

"Easier said than done," she muttered under her breath. "I really hope this is all worth it."

"It will be," he promised. "You'll be working for the Chief Executive Officer before you know it, Lexi."

"I'm assuming that means a big, fat pay rise?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well that all depends…"

"On what exactly?" She huffed hands on hips.

"On how civil you can be towards Tatia," he suggested jokingly watching her brow furrow.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes."

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll be so damn civil that gold digging witch won't know what hit her."

"I suppose that's some progress," he replied shaking his head. "So how is my new business partner?"

"How would I know that?"

"Oh come on," he chortled. "I'm not that stupid."

"And here I thought you were after all this time," she joked earning a dirty look from her boss. "We may have been hanging out a bit since he came back to town."

"Well I hope he's treating you right," he said suddenly becoming over-protective. "He may be my business partner but I may need to have a word to him."

"Calm down dad, you'll be happy to know he's the perfect gentleman."

"Good to know," he smiled.

"So speaking of gentlemen," she drawled. "I hope you're going to make it up to Caroline."

"You sound like Rebekah."

"Why doesn't that seem like a compliment," she groaned. "Well you have cancelled on her a few times lately."

"I know and I plan on making it up to her tonight if you must know."

"Now that sounds more like it," she agreed. "There's nothing worse than feeling neglected by your boyfriend, trust me."

"I have not neglected her." He thought back trying to wrack his brain through the past three weeks.

There had been the lunch he cancelled at the last minute because Tatia had taken longer at the auction house than planned. Then there was the picnic he had to postpone because he was searching for bar venues with Matt and Stefan. Then there was the night he got caught with Ben Taylor and some clients and had to cancel dinner. He gulped knowing there might have been a few more occasions but he didn't want to think about it. Klaus knew he loved Caroline but sometimes life got in the way, surely she could understand that? He decided then and there tonight had to be extra special. Before Lexi could share her thoughts on the matter he spoke.

"Book a table for two at Jean-Georges tonight."

"Oh fancy, but do you think you'll get a booking this late notice?"

"I will do anything for that booking," he said smiling at her gratefully. "Use everything you've got in your arsenal, Lexi."

"You know how convincing I can be, boss," she smirked her face falling at something behind him. "If it isn't the she-devil herself."

"Lexi," he said shaking his head.

"Well I tried," she replied rolling her eyes and walking away without even a backward glance at Tatia.

"Blondie is never going to come around," Tatia murmured.

"She's protective of me," Klaus said shrugging his shoulders. "You can't blame her for that."

"Well last time I checked I wasn't doing anything," she tutted. "In fact I've been the perfect lady the last few weeks."

"You have surprisingly," he conceded. Klaus had been shocked how civil things had been between them. He wanted to hate her and keep holding a grudge but realised it wasn't going to make working together easy. He also realised early on that he didn't need to hold onto that anger anymore because he was in love with the most amazing woman in the world. "Although I hoped your visit would have been more brief, Tatia."

"You know I like a lot of options," she smiled making him realise she was talking about more than art. "Anyway you'll be happy to know that it won't be much longer, looks like Gordon will be back in the city this week." He breathed out a sigh of relief that he didn't realise he was holding.

"Good to hear," he grinned thinking about his date with Caroline, noticing Lexi gesturing behind him and holding up her thumb triumphantly. Her powers of persuasion really were second to none; he figured a raise was definitely in order. "Let me just send this message and we'll be on our way." He tapped out a message to Caroline on his cell phone, hoping she would be able to make it.

_Is my gorgeous girlfriend free for dinner at 7?_

_That depends, are you going to cancel?_

Ouch, Klaus realised just how annoyed she was with him from that reply.

_Not a chance in hell, love, wear something almost as beautiful as you._

_Fine._

Why did Rebekah tell him about that word? Klaus figured at least it was a confirmation that she was attending, although she might not be happy about it.

* * *

"She doesn't know it's his birthday?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"He hadn't thought to mention it apparently, even though it's tomorrow."

"I even know it's his birthday," he smiled pulling her closer so she was straddling his lap. They were spending a rare and lazy afternoon together at her apartment. Rebekah had always been married to her job but since meeting Stefan she'd allowed herself to let go and have some occasional fun.

"That's because I told you," she grinned placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Only under sufferance I seem to recall," he laughed mentioning their first impromptu meeting. "And after you almost had me arrested."

"Do you think we'd be here right now if you ended up in jail?"

"Probably not, there's only so much I can forgive." Stefan said looping his arms around the small of her back and leaning closer so he could nuzzle his nose against hers.

"Well at least it meant I had a partner in crime to plan this surprise party."

"Oh come on you didn't need me, you had this thing planned months ago," he teased squeezing her sides affectionately making her squirm. "Although not telling your brothers until now was a little strange." Rebekah had managed to pull everything together for tomorrow night and keeping it relatively quiet had added to its success and having Jen pretend she was having a party was the key to get her brother to the party.

"Kol cannot keep a secret to save himself, especially in his current drunk and depressive mode," she warned. "Anyway they both know now, although I asked Elijah to hold off from asking Katherine until at least Caroline knows it's his birthday."

"Maybe they'll finally get together."

"We can only hope, so about the party.…"

"What do you need?"

"Why do you assume I need something?"

"It's that wide-eyed, almost innocent look you get when you want something."

"You shouldn't know that look yet," she grinned.

"Oh but I do, not to mention the rest of them. Now tell me what you want, Beks."

"I need you to speak to Niklaus and make sure he tells Caroline about his birthday before tomorrow," Rebekah instructed. "I can't have this little detail ruining the amazing surprise birthday party I have planned."

"I thought you already did that this morning?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow.

"Yes well Niklaus has this annoying habit of not listening to his sister," she drawled. "You however, he will listen to being business partners and all."

"Why don't I just cut to the chase and tell Caroline myself?"

"Why do men have to be so clueless?" She groaned running her hands through his hair her frustration obvious. "That would be the absolute worse way for her to find out, Nik needs to be the one to do it."

"Okay I'll see if he wants to catch up for a quick drink later," he smiled smoothing down her hair and placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. He pulled out his cell and typed a message to Klaus. "But please promise me that we'll stop talking about your brother's birthday and have some of our own fun."

Without needing further invitation, Rebekah leaned forward and began attacking his neck with her lips. He groaned loudly letting his head roll backwards and enjoy the sensations. "Now this is definitely my kind of fun." His cell phone beeped indicating an incoming message. Stefan really didn't want to check it right now but figured the sooner he did, the sooner he'd get lucky. He begrudgingly checked the screen while she continued her assault across his collar bone and towards his chest.

"Looks like Klaus has plans with Caroline, turns out he listened to you after all," he said his breath ragged with desire. Rebekah only acknowledged him with a quick nod before opening his shirt, her brother long forgotten.

* * *

"Wow you really have come a long way," Klaus observed curiously.

"You act like I had no taste in art whatsoever," she countered.

"Well you said it," he teased unable to help himself. They'd been touring some of the boutique art galleries in Soho and Klaus had actually enjoyed himself. Yes it was Tatia, and he hadn't forgotten what she'd done, but he didn't care anymore. When she first reappeared he was counting down the days until she left while trying to find out her motives but now that didn't matter. It also made for a much easier working relationship between them when he relaxed. Knowing she was leaving very soon had put him in a good mood, well that and his impending date with Caroline.

"I have learned a lot about art since being in this job," she argued. "And you may have taught me a few things."

"Oh I might have taught you some things?"

"Just a few," she laughed. "So it's the big birthday tomorrow? Got any plans?"

"Why does everyone keep using the term big?" He baulked. "I feel old enough as it is without that unwanted adjective."

"Well it is 3…"

"Yes I know 3-0," he shot back.

"I seem to recall you liking birthdays?"

"Yes when my age began with anything other than a 3," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "When you're younger you always have these dreams about where you'll be at a certain age."

"If I went by my childhood dreams I'd be the prima ballerina at the American Ballet Company by day and Wonder Woman by night," she chuckled.

"And I'd be a fireman," he laughed. "I just remember thinking how far away 30 was and all the things I wanted to achieve by then."

"Well it doesn't look like you're doing too badly."

"Yeah well I could be doing better," he mumbled thinking about the promotion that was within his grasp and everything else he still wanted to accomplish, with Caroline by his side of course.

"Don't sell yourself short." Klaus consulted his watch his breath hitching in his throat, was that really the time? He was going to be late for dinner and he knew that couldn't happen given his recent bad track record with Caroline. "I've got to get to dinner on the Upper West Side," he said a myriad of thoughts racing through his head. Given the time he knew there was no way he could go home and change first, he had to go straight to Jean-Georges. At least he was wearing a suit, that was something.

"I'm not sure where you're going but I was about to catch a cab back to the hotel if you want to share?" She offered. Klaus nodded thinking it was on the way and probably the quickest he could get there to meet Caroline. As the yellow cab inched up fifth avenue ten minutes later all Klaus could think about was if he'd make it there in time. Traffic was busy this time of night and Klaus just hoped it would clear but he wasn't holding out much hope as the minutes ticked away. He was so determined to make it up to her then Klaus had to go and lose track of time, if Lexi was with him right now she'd be telling him what an idiot he was and she'd be right.

"So a special night with the girlfriend I take it?" She asked curiously noticing him fidgeting in his seat.

"Uh yeah," he murmured not feeling comfortable talking to his ex girlfriend about his current one. When Tatia had reappeared in New York that was the one rule he'd made out of respect for Caroline.

"You know it's okay to talk about her, I mean we have been broken up a few years now."

"Yes but that doesn't mean it still isn't weird, I mean I don't ask you about your love life."

"Well you're more than welcome to ask," she murmured shrugging her shoulders.

"When I said that I didn't mean I actually wanted to know."

"And here I thought we were becoming friends," she joked.

"I think we both know that's a bit of a stretch Tatia."

"Oh well a girl can try I suppose," she chuckled. "What time is dinner?"

"In about five minutes," he muttered realising he was going to be late. He pulled out his cell sending a brief, apologetic text promising he'd be there as soon as possible. As the clock went past 7 o'clock he tapped his foot impatiently chiding himself for being distracted. She hadn't responded and Klaus knew that wasn't a good sign.

Around twenty- five minutes later they finally pulled up outside the Trump International Hotel and Tower at 1 Central Park West. He yanked open the door and jumped out noticing a very angry looking blonde walking out of the restaurant. She was wearing a gorgeous, flowing, white dress, her golden waves fanned out over her shoulders and besides the stormy look on her face she looked completely angelic.

"Caroline," he called out desperately trying to catch her attention. She looked over at him, her expression becoming stonier, if that was possible. "Sorry I'm late."

"I suppose I should be impressed you actually showed up this time," she cried walking towards him and throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"The traffic was terrible, I got here as fast as possible."

"All by yourself?" She asked looking behind him and into the cab that was still parked at the curb with Tatia inside. Klaus looked around slowly realising just how bad it looked. Tatia gave him a slight smile before shutting the door and the cab pulled away.

"We'd been at some art galleries in Soho, Jean-Georges was on the way so we just shared a cab," he explained feebly.

"How convenient," she muttered placing her arms across her chest.

"There's nothing going on with Tatia, you know that."

"I don't know anything, Klaus," she groaned. "I'd have to actually see my boyfriend to know what's going on in his life."

"I'm here now, can't we just go inside and enjoy a nice meal together?"

"I'm not really in the mood for a nice meal now," she shot back. "I'm just going to go home and eat my way through a carton of Death by Chocolate."

"Want to share?"

"I'm not the sharing kind."

"On the contrary love, I know just how giving you can be."

"Do you really think joking like that is going to suddenly make this all better Klaus?"

"No of course not, I'm sorry," he promised moving closer just as she stepped backwards to give herself more space. "What can I do to make it better?"

"Are you talking about being late tonight? Or cancelling on lunch, or our picnic, or dinner and the list goes on."

"I know I've been busy lately but I promise that's all about to change," he promised noting the scowl on her face hadn't lifted even a bit. "Gordon is due back this week and then this will all be over."

"So Tatia is leaving great," she muttered. "But there's also the bar and your quest for a promotion to contend with."

"My quest?"

"Yes the one you've been on since we first met," she countered.

"Is my job suddenly a joke to you?"

"That's not what I meant," she argued. "Of course your career is important and it should be but this month it's Tatia what will next month be?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you can't sacrifice everything for your career."

"You mean our relationship?"

"I mean everything but yes I suppose that's part of it," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you really asking me to choose right now?"

"Of course not,"

"Well excuse me if I don't believe you Caroline," he sighed running his hands through his hair. "I love you, why isn't that enough?"

"Love is important but you also need to communicate openly and make compromises in a relationship, if we're struggling this early on what hope do we have for the future?"

"So that's it Caroline, you've just written us off?"

"No but I think we have some things we need to work through," she admitted.

"Fine, let's work through it then, starting with dinner."

"You know I'm exhausted Klaus and not in the mood for this right now, I need some time on my own tonight."

"I understand," he acknowledged even if he didn't.

"How about we get together tomorrow night?" She asked. This wasn't exactly how he planned on breaking the birthday news to her. Now wasn't the time for it though, that much he knew. Although if she wanted to see him tomorrow that's what he wanted too. It was only then that he remembered Jen's function. He was torn at that moment about what to do. Caroline was important but so was his job and the promotion

"Ah the Taylors are having their St Patrick's Day party tomorrow night," he mumbled his face downward scared of her reaction given their conversation.

"Oh of course," she murmured. "We can just go for a half hour then talk?"

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood to play fake girlfriend at the moment."

"Last time I checked you were my girlfriend and we weren't playing at anything, Caroline."

"You know what I mean," she said attempting to clarify her comment but Klaus wasn't fooled.

"I'm not sure I do," he replied shaking his head. "Look I understand you're not up for a party but I do want to see you tomorrow night."

"Okay, call me when you leave." She said sending him one last sad smile and walking off into the distance, her white dress billowing in the night breeze. Klaus hadn't imagined his night going like that at all.


	34. It's My Party

**March 17, 2:17pm New York City, New York**

"Please tell me you didn't harass the models?" Caroline asked her friend regarding him suspiciously as she approached him at the Vogue front desk.

"That was like so two years ago," Stefan spluttered.

"Yeah yeah," she replied shaking her head unconvinced. "So if you aren't here to ogle models then what's up?"

"Well someone won't return my numerous calls and texts," he chided. "So I thought the only way to speak to you was to come all the way down here."

"I've been in meetings all morning," she argued.

"Well it could be that or maybe it's because you and Klaus had a fight and you're sulking in private."

"I do not sulk," she whispered looking around self-consciously.

"Caroline you are one of the best sulkers I know," he insisted. "However lucky for you I'm here to take you out."

"I need to work."

"As much as you need to have a double, hot, chocolate sundae with whipped cream and nuts from Serendipity?"

"Oh you play so dirty, Salvatore," she accused.

"That sweet tooth of yours gives you away every time, now what are we waiting for?" She looked at him helplessly knowing that she wanted to go. Not just for the resulting sugar high but to let off some steam after her awful fight with Klaus.

She'd returned home in tears, an ending she hadn't seen coming as she was excitedly slipping into her white dress before dinner at Jean-Georges. When she'd walked further enough away the tears come down in a torrent and hadn't dried up until she finally fell asleep hours later. Why did she think last night would be so much better after his string of cancelled dates? She'd been losing patience every day with him.

At first, she tried to pretend it didn't bother her, Caroline didn't want to be one of those pathetic, demanding girlfriends but after a few incidents she'd let him know exactly how hurt she was feeling. He promised he'd make more of an effort but then he let her down again. All he had to do was get there on time and without a certain ex-girlfriend in the same cab, was that too much to ask? She was frustrated not only with him but for sitting around waiting for him to spend time with her.

Caroline had always thought of herself as an independent and free-spirited person but she didn't feel like that at the moment. As much as she hated to admit it, Caroline felt lonelier than ever. When he'd asked her for dinner she'd stupidly gotten her hopes up and he'd let her down again. Caroline knew Klaus was ambitious, it was something she found attractive but she didn't realize just how driven he was.

Her first sign really should have been pretending to be his girlfriend to impress his boss but she'd convinced herself that it was a small part of his life and not the driving force behind it. This weird arrangement with his ex-girlfriend was case in point. She thought she was jealous of Tatia, and maybe she was at the start, but Caroline was beginning to see there was a whole lot more to this situation than her. He wanted this promotion but it seemed like he was willing to go to extreme lengths to get it. She'd been happy to help him out with the Taylors but knew she wanted more for herself and their relationship. As selfish as it sounded Caroline wanted to be the most important thing in his life, but was realizing she may never compare to his career.

"Fine but only because I really need chocolate right now," she said pointing at him sternly.

"So how are you?" He asked as they stepped out onto the sunny street and she could see the concern etched on his face.

"Well obviously you already know, let me guess your former roommate told you?"

"No it was his sister, who actually heard it from his brother," he explained.

"Wow and to think I used to like the fact that everyone was friends," she drawled, unimpressed.

"It's not like that," he replied. "We're all just worried about you, I just wish I heard it from you first, Care."

"Well it looks like you didn't need me to do that," she groaned before sending him an apologetic glance. "Sorry I didn't get much sleep so I'm snapping at everyone today."

"So have you spoken to Klaus since?"

"No he's apparently going to call me after he leaves Jen's party tonight and we're going to talk. I'm not sure whether there's any point though."

"Really?"

"Trust me, I don't want it to be that way," she said sadly. "I mean there's no doubting I'm in love with him."

"So?"

"Like I said to Klaus, love isn't enough in a relationship," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"So this Tatia is a real piece of work then?"

"Oh yeah I don't doubt it," she agreed. "Although surprisingly not my biggest problem right now, if anything her presence just made me realize what he'll do for this promotion."

"And no one wants to come second to someone's career," he murmured.

"It's definitely a difficult juggling act but there's no reason you can't do both," she answered. "Well at least that's what I thought before this all happened."

"Maybe he'll surprise you?"

"Well I won't hold my breath," she sighed.

"So you're not going to this party then tonight?"

"I could think of nothing worse, Stef. The last thing I feel like doing is playing the doting girlfriend, all for the Taylors benefit."

"You are his girlfriend though last time I checked?"

"We'll see," she added ominously.

"Okay there's actually another reason I came to see you," he started slowly making her look up curiously.

"Well by your tone and that look on your face I can tell it's not something I really want to hear."

"No it probably isn't but you need to know. Uh, tonight isn't actually Jen Taylor's St Patrick's Day Party."

"Well what is it then?"

"It's a surprise birthday party," he whispered and she had to lean in closer just to hear him. "For Klaus."

"But it's not his birthday," she stuttered her face frozen in shock. "Actually now that I think about it I don't know when his birthday is…"

"It's today," he murmured stopping to place his arm around her comfortingly.

"No, I mean if it were today he would have told me," Caroline insisted looking at her friend helplessly. Stefan didn't respond just pulled her into his arms hurriedly. She buried her face in his chest as all the questions she had raced through her mind. Why wouldn't he tell he it was his birthday? It was all so strange. Maybe she was supposed to ask him herself but it hadn't crossed her mind. The confusion well and truly set in and she couldn't believe this was happening on top of everything else.

"Wait, how did you know it's his birthday and that he's having a surprise party?" She asked pulling away and staring at him accusingly.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to be the one to tell you," he muttered before adding. "Rebekah told me, she's been planning a surprise party for him the past few months."

"Months?" She asked incredulously. "And you're only just telling me this now, Stef?"

"Hey, I only found out after the fact. Look Rebekah didn't want to tell anyone too close to Klaus because she was afraid it would get out. Well more specifically because Kol has a big mouth."

"But she didn't consider telling the birthday boy's girlfriend, or whatever I am at the moment," she growled.

"Yeah maybe in hindsight it wasn't the best plan," he agreed.

"So what does Jen Taylor have to do with all of this?"

"Rebekah told her about it when they were organizing the Valentine's Gala and they thought it would be a good cover story so Klaus would attend."

"Maybe having to do that is a clear sign that a surprise party isn't the best idea for Klaus," she shot back.

"I know you're pissed right now, and you have every right to be upset but you need to calm down," he said trying to soothe her.

"Yes I'm pissed," she huffed. "Not only does he go missing in action but he can't even tell me it's his damn birthday."

"This is what I was afraid of," he groaned. "This calls for a massive dose of sugar." Caroline looked around noticing all the revelers on the street dressed as green leprechauns and singing Irish tunes at the top of their voices.

"You know what we're going to do?"

"I'm almost too afraid to ask," he cringed.

"We are going to get drunk," she smiled grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the Irish bar on the corner. "I always think more clearly when I've had a few drinks."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea, Care," he said trying to stop her momentum. She gave him a look which clearly told him she didn't agree with his opinion of the situation. "Okay maybe just one."

Fast forward an hour and Caroline was on her third drink. If she'd had her way she'd have drunk double that amount but Stefan was in full-on mom mode. "So any thoughts coming to you?"

"Yes, I want another drink."

"Well how about we put that on hold for a few minutes."

"So you get a girlfriend and suddenly you're boring?"

"Okay I know you're upset, Care, but trying to be mean is not your best look," he shot back. "What do you want to do, and I want another drink isn't going to cut it."

"I don't know, Stef, this is all such a mess," she groaned. "His mess to be exact."

"Maybe you should talk to him?"

"About the party?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," he joked.

"And of course you don't want to ruin Rebekah's little party?"

"Well right now that's the least of my problems," he said holding onto her hand. "I want to help you because you are my bestie first and foremost. Your well-being trumps any stupid party."

"But yet you're withholding alcohol from me," she grumbled. "I don't know what to do, Stef, I'm so mad right now and all I want to do is yell at Klaus."

"So go and yell at Klaus," he said shrugging his shoulders. "It would be a lot more productive than yelling at the messenger, I mean he was the one who omitted the part about his birthday."

"I think I need a few more drinks before I'll be ready to do that," she joked. "You say Jen Taylor is going to be at this thing right?"

"Apparently so," he murmured.

"So basically if I don't show up at his surprise birthday party it's going to look weird."

"I suppose but given everything that's happening between you two it's not expected," he said looking her directly in the eyes.

"So why, even with all this happening right now, do I feel this overwhelming sense to protect his interests?"

"I think that's what they call love, Care," he explained.

"Yeah well between you and me love sucks. I think I want to just go home and wallow."

"I happen to know there are two very concerned friends waiting for you there," he smiled sympathetically. "And it's probably a good idea you don't have anything more to drink."

"Why? Especially when there's a perfectly good bottle of tequila in my kitchen," she said only half-joking.

* * *

"What's with the looks?" She asked walking in the front door and consulting their sympathetic faces.

"I came over so we could bitch about that idiot, you know if you want," Bonnie offered from her spot on the couch.

"And I already live here." Katherine smiled slightly. "But I'm more than happy to join in on some Klaus bashing."

"Or maybe you could just make me a drink? Preferably something with tequila in it, or even straight will do."

"He's really done a number on you," Bonnie said her eyes wide.

"Well he did cancel on her multiple times then had the nerve to show up late and with his ex-girlfriend last night," Katherine recited.

"Thanks for the recap, Kat," Caroline huffed flopping onto the couch next to Bonnie who put her arm comfortingly around her friend. "Although you haven't heard the best part."

"There's more?"

"Apparently today is my supposed boyfriend's birthday," she said watching their faces register in shock.

"But surely you…" Katherine trailed off mixing her drink in the kitchen.

"Would have known," Caroline finished her sentence. "No, I didn't because the ass never told me about it."

"Wow just when you think things couldn't get worse," Bonnie murmured.

"Oh no, they officially have because Rebekah is throwing him a surprise party and it's tonight. Stefan just broke the bad news to me."

"What surprise party?" Bonnie asked.

"Exactly," she said shaking her head.

"Well Elijah invited me to this St Patrick's Day thing tonight, but surely he'd be going to his brother's party if that was the case?" Katherine added her confusion evident.

"Oh apparently that is a cover for the surprise party," she shared. "Rebekah didn't want Kol ruining the secret so she felt the need to keep everyone close to Klaus in the dark, until the last moment."

"Now that is some weird logic, although this is Kol we're talking about," Bonnie grumbled. "What the hell is going on?"

"Exactly what I've asked myself ever since I found out," Caroline said, gratefully taking the drink from Katherine's outstretched hands. She offered one to Bonnie as well but she declined.

"Having a dry month, Bon?"

"Something like that," she mumbled. "But while you're near the fridge can you pass the chunky monkey?"

"Whatever you want," Katherine murmured passing her the ice cream. "So it's probably a weird question to ask given all the dumb things he's done but are you going to go?"

"It's the last thing I want to do so there's your answer I guess."

"So why do you sound so unconvinced?" Katherine asked curiously.

"I know he doesn't deserve it but I'm so used to playing this part with the Taylors," she began. "I don't begrudge him the promotion; I mean I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't want to."

"Yes but that was before he cancelled on you because work was more important to him," Bonnie implored.

"I know," she agreed. "If I go to that party it's giving him exactly what he wants, and he doesn't deserve that right now."

"But he didn't push you to go to this thing last night did he?"

"No he was perfectly fine about it," she said. "Although he doesn't know it's a birthday party, if that was the case he might have felt differently."

"Wow, that's one difficult dilemma, roomie."

"Maybe you could just go along for me and take some notes, Kitty Kat?" Caroline asked her seriously.

"Well I would have gone but that was before I found out it was a weird, surprise party," Katherine said. "I mean do I need to buy him a present?" Caroline snorted unable to help herself.

"Well, I won't be buying him one that's for sure. You really should go, Kat," Caroline insisted. "Not just to spy for me but because it's about time you and Elijah got your act together."

"Amen to that," Bonnie agreed.

"Hey it's easier said than done," she pouted. "I want things to progress but I have no idea how to do that."

"Well you could start by kissing the guy, I mean that's just an idea," Bonnie replied smartly.

"It's not that easy with Elijah," Katherine moaned. "He's like Fort Knox."

"If all else fails just get really drunk," Caroline laughed clinking glasses with her friend. "Are you sure you don't want a drink Bonnie?"

"No I'm fine although I really could do with one," she hissed. "It's been a really bad week."

"I hear you, sister," Caroline agreed holding up her glass.

"Yes finding out you're pregnant will do that to you," Bonnie whispered. Their heads shot up wondering if they heard her correctly.

"You're what now?"

"Pregnant," she clarified.

"What?"

"You know Caroline, baby on board, bun in the oven..." Katherine rambled.

"I know what pregnant means, Kat," Caroline rolled her eyes and focused back on Bonnie. "So I guess the million-dollar question is who is the father?"

"Oh come on," she groaned. "I don't sleep around that much."

"I was just checking," she replied quickly before adding. "So wow it's Kol."

"I'm not sure it's worthy of a wow given we're not even on speaking terms at the moment."

"What are you going to do, Bon?" Katherine asked looking at her stomach curiously.

"Well at the moment I'm busy trying to battle morning sickness and these weird cravings," she said holding up the ice cream. "Oh, can you hand me that jar of pickles please, Kat?"

"Ew really? As in together?" She groaned inwardly passing her the requested food.

"Do you have any ideas about what you want to do?" Caroline asked ignoring the gross combination in front of her eyes.

"I'm having the baby," she replied quickly like it was the easiest decision in the world. Caroline figured being an orphan and living in numerous foster homes had something to do with that decision. She knew Bonnie would make the best mother ever given how badly she wanted a normal childhood growing up.

"Oh that's great, Bon," Katherine smiled throwing her arms around her before Caroline joined in doing the same. "This kid is going to have the best aunties and mother around."

"Well it's early days yet," she murmured nervously.

"So when are you going to tell Kol?" Caroline asked the question they were all thinking about.

"Do I really have to?"

"Um, unfortunately, I think you might because he'll find out sooner or later."

"God, why does everything have to be so incestuous around here?" She huffed. "Why couldn't I just have a one night stand with a stranger I never had to see ever again?"

"Look, no matter what Kol feels towards you he does have a right to know."

"I know," she muttered. "I just need a bit of time to work out what I'm going to say."

"Well I'm not sure about you, but I think I'm pregnant and it's yours covers it," Katherine teased.

"Thanks, Kat, maybe you should just tell him for me."

"Maybe I should kiss Elijah first then I'll tackle that," she joked.

"I can't believe I was complaining and you've been going through this all alone," Caroline said smiling at her friend. "I'm sorry for being so self-absorbed."

"You have every right to be pissed at Klaus, Caroline."

"Are you pissed at Kol?"

"I was angry at first, more so at myself for being so blaze about sex but now I need to take responsibility, which unfortunately includes breaking the news to Kol."

"Maybe you should join me at this weird St Patrick's slash surprise birthday party tonight, you know he'll be there at least," Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Then we have the added bonus of giving Klaus a hard time as well."

"As tempted as I am to give Klaus a piece of my mind, I'd rather poke my eyes out." Bonnie drawled making them laugh.

* * *

"Tell me again how I ended up here?" Bonnie squeaked as they approached the plain, black door looming ahead at number 48 West 17th Street in Chelsea.

"No, tell me how I ended up here," Caroline repeated. "The temporary insanity I experienced has most definitely lifted."

"Well at least you're tipsy and have an excuse for not being completely in control of your actions, I'm sober and stalking my baby daddy," Bonnie added.

"What happened to your plan to turn up here looking so hot they'd be completely blown away?" Katherine asked.

"No I only wanted to dress up because I'll be the size of a whale soon," Bonnie snapped defensively. "I certainly don't want Kol back; I think having his baby is more than enough."

"Okay hormonal, pregnant lady," Katherine snorted.

"And I only wanted to look good so Klaus would realize what a stupid mistake he made."

"Look you'll both be fine, just take some deep breaths," Katherine instructed looking at the door curiously "What kind of a place is this anyway?"

Raines Law Room was an intimate not to mention discreet, prohibition-themed, cocktail bar with an unassuming entrance. There was no sign of life and the only way in seemed to be the bell hanging alongside the door. Katherine rang it wondering what was going to happen next.

Caroline held her breath in anticipation wondering why she'd come here tonight. She knew it had everything to do with both the drinks she'd consumed and her nagging curiosity about why he hadn't told her it was his birthday. She was desperate to look into his eyes and hear him try to explain this. She also had to admit that a small and very angry part of her wanted him to suffer.

The door opened and a kind looking gentleman greeted them gesturing for them to come inside. The plain hallway made way into an opulently furnished room with exposed brick walls and a bar running alongside. Caroline knew this was why Rebekah was an event planner. Klaus would love this place but she wasn't sure whether he'd enjoy a surprise party that much. She recognized quite a few people milling around the room, including a surprised looking Stefan by Rebekah's side. Lexi and Matt looked over, both sending her a smile while Kol looked like he was sulking at the bar. Elijah looked up at them excitedly before making a beeline towards his date.

Before she could say hello she heard a voice call out from the corner of the room. "Caroline!" Jen Taylor smiled and she wasn't quite sure what to do next. She was so mad with Klaus right now but knew it wasn't Jen's fault.

"Jen," she exclaimed finally walking over and trying to steady her thoughts.

Maybe a few drinks weren't the best idea right now. "It's good to see you, Caroline, it's been too long," she smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"It has. How are Ben and the kids?"

"Wonderful, Ben is around here somewhere and hopefully the kids are being obedient for their babysitter."

"One can only hope."

"I'm surprised you didn't come with Klaus, you know being his birthday and all." Caroline hated that yet again she had to pretend. She had always admired Jen and didn't like lying to her. When she didn't know her all those months ago it was okay, but it didn't sit well with her now.

"He, uh, had to work late so I organized to meet him here," she covered hoping it sounded genuine. Everything inside her was screaming that she should just tell her the truth but Caroline could never do that. No matter what she thought about Klaus right now she realized she had too much respect for the Taylors to do that.

"He's such a workaholic that one," Jen agreed. "Oh Tatia, I'm so glad you could come," she exclaimed making Caroline look over in shock. Could this day get any worse?

"Well I couldn't refuse after you specially asked me to come," she said sweetly, briefly glancing in Caroline's direction.

"I knew that you and Klaus had been working hard so I thought it was the least I could do," Jen said. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I need to find Rebekah and make sure everything is set for the big surprise."

"So we finally properly meet," Tatia murmured awkwardly.

"Yes," Caroline acknowledged unsure of what to say next. She figured comparing notes about Klaus wasn't an option. "I uh didn't know you'd be here."

"I wasn't supposed to be but Jen asked and it's difficult to say no to her," she qualified.

"That's true," she said knowing that all too well.

"Look I'm sorry if this is awkward for you," she sighed. "I'm pretty sure Jen wouldn't have invited me if she knew Klaus and I used to date."

"Are you sorry, Tatia?" She asked unable to help herself as her emotions threatened to spill over. "Because you seem to just turn up everywhere."

"It's not on purpose I promise," she clarified. "There's nothing going on with Klaus, Caroline, you have to believe me."

"Funnily enough I do, although that doesn't mean you don't want something to happen."

"No I really don't," she confirmed making Caroline look at her curiously. Ever since she'd inserted herself into his life Caroline had assumed she had an ulterior motive. It all seemed to be too much of a coincidence. "I'm actually already seeing someone."

"Really?"

"Yes, really but it's something I need to keep under wraps for various reasons."

"Well that sure seems convenient," Caroline murmured.

"It's Gordon if you must know," she whispered checking no one was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"As in your married boss?"

"Yes, the two reasons why I need to keep it quiet," Tatia mumbled looking around again.

"So you're really not interested in Klaus at all?"

"Look I won't lie, there's definitely an attraction on my part but I realized fairly early on that he was in love with you," she explained making Caroline raise her eyebrows. It was something that was probably supposed to make her feel better but it didn't. "And my ego can only take so much rejection."

"So that's the only reason you didn't go there?" 

"Look, I hate to be crass Caroline but why would I want Klaus when I can have someone worth billions of dollars?" Tatia shrugged her shoulders matter-of-factly.

"At least you're honest I guess," she muttered shaking her head at her blunt audacity.

"So you understand why I would never want to jeopardize what I have with Gordon," she smiled slyly and took a glass of champagne from a passing tray.

"There's more to life than money, Tatia," she scoffed.

"No there really isn't," she shot back. "I came from nothing and I have no intention of going back to that ever again." Caroline sensed there was more to it but she wasn't there to psycho-analyse his ex-girlfriend.

"Shhh!" Rebekah called out to the noisy crowd. "He's just outside." Caroline felt sick wondering why the hell she was there. Even if she wanted to leave it was too late now. The lights dimmed and everyone stood there in anticipation of the birthday boy's arrival. She could hear his melodic voice joking with the doorman and felt her heart sink wishing things could could have been different. She'd been so busy being angry all day but now all she felt was an overwhelming sense of sadness.

"Could it be any darker?" She heard him say as the lights grew brighter and everyone shouted out in unison.

"SURPRISE!" Klaus reeled back totally floored by the reception. She saw his eyes nervously flit around the room taking in the scene in front of him. It was only when his eyes rested on her that she saw complete shock followed by something resembling guilt.


	35. And I'll Cry if I Want To

**March 17, 9:31pm New York City, New York**

"So do you feel older?" Klaus let out the same automatic laugh he'd given the last ten times he'd heard it. One thing he knew was that he was going to have a sore mouth from all the fake smiling he was having to do.

"No just old," he quipped trying to keep up the act. All he wanted to do was grab Caroline and run for his life. His sister had a lot to answer for this time that was for sure. Klaus didn't think there was anything worse than a surprise party until he saw Caroline's devastated expression. The fact she'd found out it was his birthday from someone else was awful. If he was being honest Klaus had been in denial about turning thirty and the less attention he drew to it the better. It was no reflection of his feelings towards Caroline it was just something he didn't want to face. Klaus knew that excuse would never fly with his girlfriend though if she still was his girlfriend that is.

Rebekah approached him cautiously and he knew she was working out what to say. He stared her down ominously. "Niklaus…"

"I don't want to hear it, sister," he growled trying not to make a scene.

"All I wanted to do was help you celebrate your thirtieth If I'd known earlier about Caroline and your stupid idea not to share that it was your birthday…"

"Is that your idea of an apology?"

"Well I wouldn't have to apologize if you'd just acted like a normal human being and told your girlfriend it was your birthday, Niklaus."

"I'm assuming a sorry isn't coming soon," he said looking for Caroline but realizing she wasn't where she'd been standing earlier. His eyes darted around the room as he looked for her but no such luck. Had she left already? When he finally got over the initial shock Klaus went in search of Caroline, however, being the centre of attention meant he didn't make it over to her as quickly as he would have liked. All he wanted to do was take her somewhere quiet and explain his actions. If she wasn't there anymore how was he going to do that?

"Okay I'm sorry for being a nice sister and throwing this party for you, but you are the one who needs to take responsibility for what you've done," she replied deadpan.

"Thanks for telling me what I already knew."

"While you're handing out apologies you might want to add Stefan to the list too seeing as he was the one who had to break the news to Caroline today because you couldn't."

"Great," he muttered wondering if they'd still be business partners after this debacle. "Wait, so he told her earlier and she still came here tonight?"

"She's obviously too good for you brother," Rebekah drawled. "Either that or she wanted to make you feel really bad about what you'd done."

"This is why I love our chats," he growled. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Caroline, hopefully, she's still around here somewhere."

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight," Elijah smiled taking in her appearance. He was dressed in a black suit and was looking immaculate as usual.

"You don't scrub up too badly yourself, Mr. Mikaelson," she grinned. "Lucky I didn't wear green thinking I was coming to a St Patrick's Day party."

"I'm sorry about that, Rebekah threatened me with sibling bonding sessions if I didn't stay quiet," he explained. "It was all so strange, I mean Kol has a big mouth but some notice would have been good."

"Yes for his girlfriend too," she said looking over at her poor friend making fake conversation with yet another person.

"I know, how is Caroline holding up?"

"As best as she can under the circumstances, one thing I know about my roomie though is she's strong and will get through this," Katherine smiled proudly.

"I'd be more than happy to yell at him again for her," Elijah added. "I just don't understand what's happening given he supposedly loves the girl."

"Yes, but he seems to love his job more."

"I'll be the first to admit that I'm a workaholic but if the right girl came along I'd do everything I could to make things work," he admitted sending her his most gorgeous grin. Why couldn't he just move in a little closer and kiss her already?

"Well maybe he needs some of your wise counsel then?"

"I'm not the best communicator at the best of times but even I would have shared my birthdate, even if I am old," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"So what are you waiting for then?"

"May 19."

"A Taurean," she exclaimed. "Suddenly it all makes sense."

"Excuse me?"

"Serious and not to mention completely stubborn," she teased.

"And you're not stubborn?" He balked. "I seem to recall a certain court case where you wouldn't give up easily."

"I like to call that tenacity not stubbornness," she joked.

"So when's your birthday?"

"August 2."

"A fiery Leo, why am I not surprised?"

"And a fixed sign, just like yours."

"I never knew you were so into astrology Katherine. So what does a fixed sign mean exactly?"

"It means that we're destined to butt heads because we're both so set in our ways."

"Well that's hardly surprising given how this whole thing started," he asked looking deeply into her eyes sending her into a trance. All she wanted to do was lean in and kiss those soft lips again. Although still clear in her mind, their first kiss was too long ago for her liking.

"This whole thing?" She asked her voice raspy with longing.

"Oh, I didn't mean…" He trailed off and Katherine knew the spell was broken. Why couldn't he just take her in his arms and ravage her? Was that too much to ask? Right now all Katherine knew was that she needed to get out of this dreaded friend zone and she needed to do it tonight.

"Let's drink."

"Okay but I've already got one," he said pointing to his whiskey which was half full.

"Well it looks like you're going to need one or maybe three really soon," she said pulling him towards the bar. Looks like alcohol was going to be her preferred method tonight.

* * *

"So do you think you've got enough drinks there?" Bonnie asked noting the tequila shots lined up in front of him at the bar.

"Yes mom," he growled. Bonnie couldn't help but note the word he used and how relevant it was right now. This obviously wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "Did you want something other than to check my drink count?"

"I just wanted to say hello."

"Hi," he shot back before turning away with his back towards her. So this was how it was going to be? Bonnie didn't expect any less though, she'd really hurt the guy's feelings so why would he suddenly want to have a chat with her of all people? She was tempted to leave then and there but knew she had another purpose so she had to persevere.

"So it's ah your brother's birthday," she trailed off thinking how lame that sounded.

"What gave it away?"

"Look I know I don't have any right to talk to you after what happened."

"So why are you then?"

"I wanted to clear the air," she suggested getting frustrated that his back was still turned away from her. "And to say sorry for what happened on Valentine's Day."

"I'm over it."

"Yes because your apparent hostility has nothing to do with what happened whatsoever."

"Don't flatter yourself," he groaned.

"I'm not," she said attempting to reason with him. "Look, you have every right to be angry with me. I mean I was sending you mixed signals."

"That's an understatement."

"I thought it was casual and then when things got serious I bailed," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not the right girl for you."

"Who are you to judge the right person for me?" He asked finally facing her and staring into her eyes.

"I guess I'm not," she stammered feeling the familiar desire he evoked sweep over her. Why did Kol Mikaelson have this weird effect on her? She decided to blame it on pregnancy hormones. "I just don't do relationships."

"Why exactly?"

"I just don't," she shot back defensively.

"Do you know what I think? You're scared of your own feelings," he suggested. "Why is that Bonnie?"

"You know I'm really not in the mood to be psycho-analyzed right now."

"Someone must have really done a number on you," he said shaking his head. If only Kol knew it was all the foster homes and parents she had to endure over the years, not that she'd ever share that with him. The one thing Bonnie hated the most was people pitying her.

"You know it was a mistake coming here,"

"Why we're just getting started," he laughed evilly taking one of his many shots and downing it in one go.

"You know drunk isn't your best look," she growled walking away. She couldn't talk to him when he was in this state, that much she knew. It was just going to have to wait for another time, if ever. Bonnie couldn't believe that this guy was going to be a father in eight months.

* * *

After looking around the bar and making polite conversation with the other guests, Klaus retreated outside. He breathed in deeply glad to have some space but upset she'd escaped before he could catch her to apologize.

"So I guess this is the part where I wish you a happy birthday…"

"Here you are, I've been looking everywhere."

"Obviously not everywhere."

"I was going to tell you..."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it Klaus," she interrupted coming into view from the shadows. Obviously angry she looked absolutely stunning in a cornflower hued dress that brought out her beautiful eyes.

"I was just busy and…"

"That seems to be your excuse for everything these days," Caroline bit back.

"Look it may sound silly but I was in denial because I didn't want to turn thirty," he explained feebly. "I planned on telling you last night at dinner."

"Wow, the day before your birthday? How kind of you to give me that much notice," she shot back sarcastically. "And excuse me if I don't buy your little explanation."

"It's the truth," he stuttered. "There is no other reason behind it other than I'm an idiot that didn't want to get older."

"That's just not good enough for me."

"I had so many dreams about where I'd be when I was thirty and I'm not even close to that yet."

"I don't think it's realistic to go by what you wanted when you were a kid," she implored. "I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"It's just the way I am, that's why this promotion is so important to me."

"And that's fair enough I suppose but that being said it doesn't justify not telling me something so important."

"Oh come on Caroline, please I love you."

"Do you think telling me how much you love me is going to make everything instantly better?" She scoffed.

"I don't know," he replied frustratedly. "But surely it's got to count for something."

"Right now it doesn't even factor into this," she snapped, "How could you embarrass me like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pretty much everyone in that room knew it was your birthday before your own girlfriend. How stupid does that make me look?"

"Well no one knows that."

"That's beside the point," she said. "Look I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but this stupid party wasn't my idea."

"Another thing that's beside the point," she spluttered. "Are you really going to sit here and blame your sister for this mess?"

"Well it didn't help things," he groaned. "Look I'm sorry Caroline, really sorry."

"Funny how that doesn't fill me with much confidence," she cried. "All you seem to be doing lately is apologizing."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that apologizing and telling me you love me isn't enough," she murmured. "I want to be an important part of your life but the last few weeks have shown me that's never going to happen."

"My job is important," he argued. "I thought you understood that."

"I do but it doesn't mean everything else has to suffer, Klaus," she said her frustration evident.

"I'm really trying Caroline," he mumbled. "This promotion is within my grasp, I just know it. If I keep working hard then I know I'll be rewarded."

"And I don't begrudge you that at all," she sighed. "Do you realize that if you get this job then you'll just get even busier, and then what?"

"I can make this work; I can make us work."

"And what about the bar?"

"I'm doing this for Matt, for you," he pleaded.

"I never asked you to do this for me," she shook her head. "Of course I'm appreciative that you've been able to bring Matt's dream to life but I'm starting to believe it's not just his dream."

"Well I'd be lying if I wasn't a little excited."

"And that's okay to be excited," she conceded. "But it's going to mean you'll have even less spare time."

"I'll work it out," he repeated wondering exactly how he was going to do that.

"You keep saying that Klaus but nothing changes," she insisted. "I just can't do this anymore."

"So that's it? You're just going to write us off like that?"

"I need to know that I'm important to you," she implored.

"You are Caroline," Klaus said feeling the tears begin to gather in his eyes. "You have to believe me."

"I'm sorry but I don't," she whispered sadly. "It's over Klaus, it has to be"

"Caroline, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Klaus stepped closer towards her desperate to change her mind. He raised his hand and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and stared into her blue eyes. It was like time stood still as he silently pleaded with her.

"Please just let me go." Caroline turned around and walked off into the night. He wanted to chase her down and tell he she was wrong but he didn't want to push her too far given how fragile she was at the moment. Klaus bent over placing his hands on his thighs and shut his eyes trying to register what had just happened. How had they gone from declaring their love for each other to this? Some birthday this was turning out to be.

He opened his eyes again determined that this wasn't the end of things between them and come tomorrow morning he'd fight to get her back. He did it once before and he'd do it again, she meant too much to him. If Tatia was leaving soon then that would free up more time to spend with her and Klaus would show her just how important she was to him. He realised he'd been gone a while and considering it was his surprise party knew his absence would be noticeable, especially to his boss. He begrudgingly went back inside, Klaus needed a drink that was for sure.

* * *

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Elijah asked her curiously.

"What would make you say that?" She slurred already pretty tipsy after downing three drinks in the last ten minutes.

"Oh I don't know," he replied obviously amused. "Maybe the fact that you've ordered about six drinks between us in ten minutes."

"I like alcohol," she shot back defensively. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well yes but in moderation," he smiled. "Am I going to have to tell your sponsor?"

"My what?"

"You know for Alcoholics Anonymous," he laughed.

"I do not have a drinking problem."

"Well that's good to hear because I wouldn't want an alcoholic for a girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he replied casually.

"Girlfriend?"

"Well only if you want to be Katherine," he clarified. "If not this whole conversation is kind of awkward."

"How can I be your girlfriend?"

"Well it's usually what happens when two people who like each other go out from time to time together."

"Stop being a smart ass," she accused shaking her head.

"Well when you ask me silly questions, it's hard not to be Katherine," he replied obviously trying not to laugh. "I think all that alcohol is affecting your brain."

"I'm perfectly fine," she said although her fuzzy head was telling her something else. "I'm just trying to understand how we can be boyfriend and girlfriend when you haven't even kissed me."

"You haven't kissed me either," he said childishly. "You're a modern woman, since when does the guy have to make the first move?"

"Since forever, have you not read any fairytales?"

"I don't recall the Big Bad Wolf being all that sweet towards Little Red Riding Hood when he was pretending to be grandma," Elijah grimaced.

"No I mean the romantic ones where the handsome prince sweeps the beautiful princess off her feet, they kiss and then live happily ever after."

"Are you proposing to me?"

"No dumbass," she shot back growing increasingly annoyed. "I'm just trying to make the point that I like tradition, including when a guy makes the first move."

"I thought I already did that last month?"

"Yeah last month in the middle of a heated argument," she groaned. "If you take any longer to kiss me Mikaelson I'm going to get a complex."

"No pressure or anything," he baulked.

"You know what fine," she said standing up shakily. "Don't bother." As she attempted to walk away she felt his hand graze her arm.

"I have every intention of bothering," he said his voice husky with desire, standing up and pulling her into his arms and dipping her slowly backwards as his lips met hers. They were as soft as she remembered and she found herself moaning against them as he deepened the kiss. Katherine reached up and pulled him closer, hungrily running her hands through his dark hair. He tasted like lime and whiskey and she couldn't get enough of him delving his tongue inside her waiting mouth. Katherine reacted immediately as the intensity between them only increased with every stroke.

"Oh please get a room, nobody wants to see that," Kol moaned interrupting the moment. They broke apart reluctantly noticing the curious stares from the other guests. They looked at each other flushed with an equal mixture of embarrassment and desire. The kiss was amazing; she knew it would be given their first encounter but Katherine knew a large part of it was due to the build-up over the past few weeks. If their kisses were this good then she could only imagine the sex would be mind-blowing.

Suddenly all she wanted to do was get out of there and find out. "Charming Kol," Elijah growled finally tearing his eyes away from Katherine to look at his brother.

"Well I try," he grinned drunkenly.

"Do you think maybe you've had enough to drink?"

"Do you think you could stop playing dad for five minutes, Elijah?" He asked taking another sip of his drink. "It's not very becoming on you."

"Well someone needs to, Kol," he muttered trying not to make a scene. "It's your brother's birthday, maybe you could behave for once in your life."

"Where is the birthday boy anyway?"

"Present," Klaus grunted taking a seat next to Kol at the bar, his knew the look on his face was probably as stormy as he felt.

"Where's the ball and chain?" Kol asked curiously.

"Her name is Caroline," he recited slowly for his benefit. "She uh had to go."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Katherine commented narrowing her eyes in his direction. The last thing he wanted right now was a lecture from her feisty best friend.

"How about we say our goodbyes then get out of here?" Elijah suggested sensing the tension between them. She nodded in agreement and they walked over towards Lexi and Matt.

"Women," Kol remarked passing over one of his untouched shots for Klaus.

"You're telling me," he agreed drinking it. "All I'm trying to do is be everything to everyone at the moment but apparently that's not good enough."

"Women make it their mission in life to give us a hard time," he said. "You're better off without her, mate."

"You know as much as I want to believe that I know it's not true," he murmured. "I love the girl and there's nothing that's ever going to change that."

"Oh please love is for wimps," Kol slurred. "Money is what puts a roof over your head and keeps you warm at night not a woman."

"Well I have to disagree; Caroline has kept me very warm on a number of occasions."

"You're so whipped Niklaus," he groaned. "Run for your life before she completely takes over."

"Have either of you seen Caroline?" Bonnie interrupted, standing between them at the bar.

"Do you want to field this one, Niklaus?"

"She left," Klaus murmured desperately trying to avoid a fight with her other friend but her angry expression wasn't a promising start.

"Nice work, Romeo," she drawled. "You know I really shouldn't be surprised given your recent behaviour."

"Way to speak to someone on their birthday Bonnie," Kol sprung to the defence of his brother.

"No it's okay, I probably deserved it," he mumbled.

"No you don't," he insisted. "Mind your own business Bonnie."

"It's a little difficult when my friend is in tears over your brother," she argued. "Although I shouldn't be surprised that you'd protect him."

"Damn straight I'm going to stand up for him," he baulked. "You really have some nerve coming to his birthday party and then abusing him to his face."

"Shhhh, it's okay Kol," Klaus said trying to keep things discreet.

"No it's not okay Niklaus," he growled. "Bonnie loves to get on her moral high horse with you but when it comes to her she doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"I said I was sorry about that," she hissed.

"Well you'll have to excuse me if I don't accept your apology," he mimicked back at her.

"I can't believe someone as immature as you is going to be a father," Bonnie blurted only realising what she'd said after it had already escaped her lips.

"Who's going to be a father?" Klaus asked looking between them in shock.

"Kol," she mumbled thinking this was not the way she envisaged having this conversation, especially with Klaus present. He'd just gotten her so riled up and it just escaped like a runaway train.

"As in Kol Mikaelson?" 

"Yes," she groaned as Klaus continued to ask stupid questions and Kol was deathly silent, not to mention ashen-faced.

"I'm sorry what's happening here?" Kol asked eventually, his confusion evident. Bonnie's patience was wearing thin at this point. Her baby's dad was an intelligent one.

"I'm pregnant Kol and it's yours," she yelled exasperated and trying to be heard over the background music. It was only at that point there was a break between songs and the whole room heard her confession loud and clear. Everyone stopped mid-conversation, their jaws dropping at the very private news that had mistakenly become public.

Katherine was looking at her sympathetically, while Stefan, Rebekah, Lexi, Matt and Elijah were standing there open-mouthed. Bonnie felt her skin heat up knowing she was wearing a very telling blush. This wasn't how she saw things going in her head at all.

"Well I suppose this is a surprise party," Klaus mumbled unable to help himself.


	36. I Will Survive

**May 23, 1:03pm New York City, New York (Two months Later)**

"So are you sure you're going to be okay?" Katherine asked.

"For the last time yes I'm going to be fine roomie."

"It's just you haven't seen Klaus since his birthday," Katherine murmured. "Things might be a little weird after all this time."

"Things are not going to be weird," she clarified.

"How do you know that?"

"Look we're both adults and this event is too important to worry about trivial things like that," she explained trying to convince herself at the same time

"Your break-up was trivial?"

"Okay maybe it wasn't but it happened over two months ago Kat," she insisted. "I'm moving on just like I'm sure Klaus has done too."

"I'm not sure burying himself in work is what you would call moving on, Caroline,"

"Hey I'm not the bad guy here," she spluttered. "If you recall I did offer to meet him for coffee after he harassed me incessantly with calls and texts after his birthday."

"And he cancelled."

"Exactly," she replied. "I promised myself I would never be in that situation ever again and what did I do?"

After his birthday he'd called her non-stop for three days pleading for another chance. She was strong in her resolve but his constant harassment wasn't helping her to move on so she'd agreed to meet him, only to reiterate that it was over. After waiting for fifteen minutes and receiving the familiar apologetic excuse via text she decided that was it. She found out from Katherine he canceled because he was in an unscheduled meeting with Ben Taylor, who officially appointed him his successor. Klaus finally got what he wanted. Although she was happy for him Caroline couldn't help but think how bittersweet it was. His desire for a promotion had been what had brought them together but it was also what ripped them apart in the end.

"I know," she soothed rubbing her arm comfortingly. "That's why I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay at the bar opening tomorrow night." After months in the making, their bar had been fully renovated, stocked and staffed and the grand opening was scheduled for the next night on Memorial Day eve.

"I have to be, Katherine," she said shrugging her shoulders. "This is a big day for Matt, Stefan, and Klaus, and believe it or not I'm happy for them."

"I still can't believe after everything that went down between you and Klaus you were okay with this bar venture going ahead."

"I'll admit it wasn't ideal after the break-up but they've got a great business plan and I'm not going to stand in the way of three very capable, not to mention excited, bar owners."

"Stefan and Matt did offer to back out for you though."

"I know and that was sweet but totally unnecessary," she murmured. "I've never seen Matt this happy before and he deserves this, same with Stefan and Klaus."

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that this bar is going to tie you to Klaus."

"I think you're forgetting it's not just the bar that is going to do that," she scoffed. "Bonnie is having Kol's baby, Rebekah and Stefan are practically living together, Lexi and Matt are having fun and last but not least you and Elijah are sickly sweet together."

"We're not that sickly are we?"

"Yes but I couldn't be happier for you both," she grinned. "I'm just glad you finally got your act together."

"Yeah amen to that," she laughed. "If I'd known how phenomenal the sex was going to be I would have made a move sooner."

"It's not just about the sex though," she smiled. "You've got it bad for the eldest Mikaelson."

"The physical part is great but I love the fact that he constantly challenges me," she explained. "We had a few nights away for his birthday and everything just seemed to fit into place."

"Am I sensing some declarations of love?"

"Maybe," she said her face turning a few shades redder. "If you'd told me this was going to happen five months ago I wouldn't have believed you."

"I'm so happy for you, Kat," she grinned. "Even if this is all so incestuous."

"Yeah, Bonnie was right about that."

"How is our favorite, pregnant friend?" Caroline asked. She'd just returned from working overseas and hadn't had the chance to visit her yet. Klaus wasn't the only one throwing himself into work.

After the break-up she wanted to keep herself busy so had asked for extra assignments at Vogue. This meant a string of late nights, busy weekends and a fair amount of travel. She'd just spent three weeks in London covering Fashion Week and writing some guest pieces for the UK edition. Caroline had found the time away cathartic and much needed. It was completely freeing and she really enjoyed herself for the first time in months.

"Moody, hormonal and still eating really disgusting things together," she groaned. "I got a call at 11:30 pm the other night because she was craving olives and white chocolate."

"Ew," she winced. "I'm sorry I haven't been around to help out."

"Don't feel bad," she said. "Even though they're not the best of friends, Kol has been surprisingly supportive but you know Bonnie she hates relying on a man for anything."

"Especially one she still has feelings for," Caroline said knowingly. "I honestly thought this baby would bring them closer together."

"Not at the moment, Kol is in full-on business mode about this and Bonnie is still firmly in denial." When Bonnie broke the news at the party Kol was literally rendered speechless. She'd tried to get some sort of reaction out of him but he was in some deep trance, probably being drunk didn't help matters. After a week of radio silence, he'd arranged to meet her and said he wanted to be there for the baby. Bonnie said it felt more like a business meeting than two people discussing the future of their unborn baby but she figured it was the best she could ask for under the circumstances.

"Fat, pregnant lady alert," she called out from outside their door. It was like she could sense they were talking about her.

"You are not fat," Caroline cried opening the door and pulling Bonnie into her arms. "Oh, I've missed you so much."

"Me too, we can't all be swanning around London Fashion Week like some people," Bonnie teased. "So how was it jet setter?"

"Amazing," she grinned. "I met some great people, went to a few wild parties and just let myself go and have fun."

"Now that sounds like my idea of a good time," Bonnie laughed. "Any fun of the male variety?" Caroline blushed not expecting that question and unsure of how to answer it on the spot.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes!" Katherine exclaimed. "We've been talking for the last thirty minutes and you didn't feel the need to mention this."

"It's not a big deal," she mumbled self-consciously. "It was just a one-night thing."

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes had a one-night stand?"

"Katherine can you please stop using my full name," she groaned. "Anyway, I've had a one-night stand before."

"I've known you since Junior High, so unless you indulged in some naughty sex before then I think you're mistaken."

"Remember Jesse?"

"I remember that you both were crushing on each other freshman year of college and you slept together the night before he moved to Amsterdam."

"Exactly one night only."

"Uh Caroline I hate to break it to you but that doesn't really qualify as a proper one-night stand."

"Why not Bonnie?"

"Because you'd mooned over the guy for months and the only reason it was one night was because he was leaving the country," Katherine insisted. "Trust me I wish he'd stayed then we wouldn't have had the pleasure of Tyler's company for all those years."

"Enough about the past, who was this guy in London?" Bonnie asked.

"We were at a party in Knightsbridge, one minute we were drinking champagne and flirting up a storm and the next we were back in my hotel room."

"Naughty Caroline," Katherine laughed.

"I can't really explain what came over me, maybe it was the alcohol or his sexy brown eyes. We all know I'm a sucker for an accent so that could have had something to do with it too."

"So how was he?" Bonnie asked licking her lips excitedly as Katherine and Caroline looked on curiously. "Hey I'm pregnant, hormonal and badly in need of sex, this is my next best option right now."

"Okay," Caroline smiled shaking her head. "He was different, but a good type of different."

"In what way?"

"It was just pure, unadulterated sex. No pesky feelings or emotions just lust-filled fun. It was exactly what I needed after the past few months of drama."

"Wow maybe I need to hook up with this guy," Bonnie whistled.

"It was definitely a fun ride, but once was enough for me."

"So what's next?" Katherine asked.

"I've hidden myself away with work and it was okay for a while but now I need to start really living again," she said. "I think going to this party tomorrow night is the closure I need to finally move on."

"Don't you think it will just dredge up old feelings?"

"Maybe but I need to do this," Caroline murmured scared but surprisingly empowered at the same time.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Bonnie asked the concern thick in her voice.

"Like I've been telling Kitty Kat for the past half hour I will be fine," she grinned. "But thanks for caring." Caroline pulled them into a group hug, feeling lucky to have such amazing friends around her.

"Oh, can we get in on this?" She looked over at the open door smiling at her best friend and cousin.

"So much for a bit of privacy. Haven't you knuckleheads ever heard of knocking?" Bonnie huffed hands on hips.

"The door was wide open; I'm guessing that was your doing, Bon."

"Are you really going to argue with a pregnant, not to mention extremely hormonal woman right now, Matthew?"

"Yeah, Matt have you got a death wish or something?" Stefan chuckled. "So how was London, Care?"

"Great," Caroline smiled happy to leave it at that. The last thing she wanted was her brief fling to get out given how close everyone was these days.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We just wanted to…" Matt trailed off before Stefan chimed in.

"See how you are and check that everything is fine for tomorrow night."

"Yes I'm okay, thanks for caring enough to ask but I'm better than fine," she explained. "I called everything off if you recall."

"Yes but it's still so fresh," Matt replied. "If it's going to be difficult we don't expect you to come."

"And miss the opening of Gallery, the hottest new bar in New York City?" She balked. "Fat chance, plus we've got special visitors coming into town."

"Oh really?" Stefan asked. "Who's gracing us with their presence?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise but you'll find out soon enough anyway. Mom is coming and of course the craziest nana in the world."

"Nanna's coming!" Katherine cried excitedly. "This party just got some real credibility."

"Gee thanks, Kat," Matt replied rolling his eyes.

"Nana told me she wouldn't miss this opening for anything, she even bought a new dress for the occasion," Caroline smiled. "I think mom is coming along just to play chaperone."

"We all know how crazy she can get," Stefan laughed. "Just keep her away from the alcoholic beverages and everything should be fine."

"I'm actually going to pick them up from Grand Central if anyone wants to come?"

"They caught the train?"

"Nana doesn't like to fly," Caroline explained to Bonnie. "Although mom is probably going stir crazy being cooped up with her for so long."

"Well as fun as that sounds I have a few finishing touches to do at the bar," Matt added. "I'm glad you're coming tomorrow night, cuz, it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Never send a boy to do a man's work," Stefan joked placing his arm around Caroline. "Let's get this show on the road. Are you coming ladies?"

"I try not to do any more exercise than absolutely necessary," Bonnie replied flopping onto the couch. "Kat, can you please make me a peanut butter and ketchup sandwich?"

"Well that sure sounds delicious," Stefan gulped. "Pity we have places to be and can't stay for lunch."

* * *

"So you're in a good mood," Caroline observed noticing his sunny disposition.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean I have a great career, a blossoming bar business, the best friends in the world," he said pointing in her direction. "And..." Caroline watched his whole face light up, she knew that look all too well. It was so good to see him happy after all the drama Tessa put him through. Rebekah had really been a good influence on Stefan and she couldn't be happier.

"And you're in love," she deduced.

"That I am," he confirmed. "Sorry I don't mean to rub it in after everything that happened with Klaus."

"I would never begrudge you happiness, Stef. I'm just glad that you were able to find someone after everything you've been through."

"The best part is that I never expected to feel this way so soon and for someone like Rebekah, I mean we are polar opposites but weirdly enough it just works. We're both career orientated but always make time to spend together no matter what."

"I'm glad one Mikaelson can make that effort," she replied bitterly unable to help herself.

"Yeah well, I've certainly had words with Klaus about that."

"What did you say?"

"Hey you're my bestie, he may be my business partner but you've been there for me through everything." He pulled her towards him and enveloped her in a hug.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she replied sadly. "If I'm not important enough for someone to make time for me then he's not worth it."

"Well, I think he's got rocks in his head, which is something I've told him repeatedly."

"As sweet as it is you really need to cool it on the big brother act," she smiled despite everything. "It's programmed into me, unfortunately," he said shrugging his shoulders. "You're stuck with me forever Forbes, get used to it."

"Well thank you, I guess," she chuckled. "So how is Rebekah doing?"

"She is amazing," he smiled. "She's done all the public relations for the bar opening and I didn't even have to pay her."

"Now that's when you know it's love."

"I know she's usually pretty hard-nosed when it comes to business," he quipped. "I hate to sound corny but I just never thought I could feel like this."

"Well that's great, you two are pretty much living together these days, how's that going for you?"

"It's just so easy," he grinned like a little child. "I woke up next to her yesterday morning and it was like a light bulb went off in my head."

"Oh really?"

"I'm going to propose tomorrow night," he said making her stop dead in her tracks.

"You're going to do what now?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Rebekah and I'm going to propose at the opening of the bar, I mean could you think of anything more perfect?"

"Oh wow, that I wasn't expecting," she stammered.

"Tell me what you really think."

"I think it's so good that you're in love…"

"But?"

"It's only been three months," she explained. "Are you ready for such a big step, Stef?"

"She's the one and I've never understood why people put time limits on things. Sometimes you know it's meant to be from the very beginning."

"And she's the one for you?"

"She's the one," he replied confidently. "And quite frankly life is too short to just fumble around working out what you want in life."

"If she makes you happy then I'm happy," Caroline said sincerely. Who was she to judge when they were so deeply in love? "Although do you think you might scare her off after such a short time and in such a public place."

"I suppose there's a chance I might but everything inside me is saying I need to do this," he replied. "You don't want to pop into Tiffany's by chance on the way to Grand Central?"

"You are one brave man."

"Well you've got to be in it to win it," he said winking at her cheekily.

* * *

"What do you call those pants, Stefan?" Nanna asked studied him up and down as they stepped off the train.

"These are jeans nana," he explained looking down at them curiously.

"So what's with all the holes?"

"It's the fashion," he stuttered not expecting the inquisition to start so quickly but it was nanna after all.

"I think I might need to get a pair of those," she smiled looking towards her daughter. "We should really go shopping, Liz."

"Well, how about you go with Caroline and Stefan then," Liz replied obviously exhausted from her prolonged trip with her mother.

"Sure," Caroline said thinking she'd rather pull out her teeth than go through that ordeal but she was family after all. "It's so good to see you both."

"You too, sweetie," Nana said. "So where is that British package of goodness Caroline?"

"He's working," she exhaled knowing at least that was true. "Let's get you guys home; Katherine is so excited to see you."

"We'll have to compare outfits, I don't want to turn up in the same dress."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem nana," Caroline offered trying not to laugh aloud. "So nana tell me all about what's been going on at the retirement village," Stefan asked placing his arm around her giving Caroline the time she needed with her mother. "So any cute, old guys?"

"She's going to be the death of me," Liz said as they fell behind the two as they chatted away.

"How was the trip?"

"Long and exhausting," she explained. "So how's everything going with you?"

"Good," she replied. "You know I've been busy with work lately, just got back from London Fashion Week and had a visiting stint at UK Vogue."

"That sounds like a good move for your career."

"They were actually really happy with my work," she murmured wondering whether to tell her mother what she'd kept to herself this whole time. "They even offered me a job."

"In London?" She inhaled sharply. "Are you considering it?"

"At first I just thought it was a joke but when I realised they wanted me I had to admit a small part of me wanted to take it."

"So what did you say?"

"I declined and thanked them but they asked me to promise I'd think about it."

"So what did Katherine and Stefan say?"

"They don't know," she whispered. "I haven't told anyone yet."

"Why not?"

"I think because on some level I'm tempted to accept it and I'm not sure how they'd take it," she murmured.

"Well I suppose you have to do what you think is best," Liz replied. "What does Klaus think about this, I mean moving back there wouldn't be a huge stretch for him."

"Klaus doesn't know about it either and anyway he's uh got a new promotion so he wouldn't leave New York." Liz looked at her curiously like she was trying to work out what was happening.

"What's going on with you?" She asked. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Or something," she muttered. Caroline knew she was going to have this conversation with her mother at some point but she didn't think it would have to be so soon.

"Stefan," Liz yelled out making them turn around. "Can you take nana back to Caroline's place, we're going to have a coffee." Stefan looked at their faces knowing they were talking about something serious.

"Coffee?" Nana baulked. "How about we hit up the nearest bar Stefan and do some shots."

"How about we just take things slow, nana," Stefan rolled his eyes at them. "We'll see you both later."

"Coffee really?" She asked.

"Maybe you'd prefer some shots then you might actually tell me what's going on here," she insisted. "Look a Starbucks, how convenient." After they were seated with their steaming, hot beverages Liz looked up at Caroline about to launch into one of her motherly lectures before she got in first.

"We broke up," she announced watching the shock register on her face.

"When?"

"A couple of months ago," she murmured. "It wasn't working out so it was easier just to end things."

"Well that's a surprise," she whistled. "You two seemed so in love at Christmas, I just figured it would last longer than a few months." Caroline felt her mouth go dry knowing that she was going to have to tell her mother the entire, and not to mention ugly, truth.

"We uh weren't really together at Christmas."

"What does that mean exactly, young lady," she chided. Caroline hated when she used that term because she knew that lecture was about to come thick and fast and she couldn't stop it.

"It means we pretended," she bit out reluctantly. "I'm sorry mom but it wasn't about you."

"Well tell me who it was about then?"

"Hayley and Tyler," she groaned. "I did have a boyfriend but he broke up me just before Christmas and I couldn't come alone, I just couldn't."

"So you manufacture a fake boyfriend?"

"I promise that wasn't my intention at first, I met Klaus on the way to Chicago."

"So you brought a stranger into my house for Christmas Eve?" Caroline knew this wasn't going to end well.

"He wasn't a complete stranger, we'd been stranded together for almost twenty-four hours," she said realising how lame that sounded.

"Great so he was only a semi-stranger," she scoffed. "What Tyler and Hayley did to you was not on but I'm not sure creating a fake relationship was the best idea."

"I thought it was at the time, but now I really wish I'd never met him," she groaned.

"So this break-up two months ago was just another story?"

"No we did break-up two months ago," she repeated. "We became close after Christmas and it eventually turned into more."

"So what happened?"

"I loved him, mom," she said feeling the tears prick her eyes. "But he was too busy with work to make time for me."

"Oh darling," she smiled pulling her into a hug "You couldn't work it out?"

"No, there's only so much I could take and he wasn't investing enough in our relationship," she murmured. "I'm not going to take second place in someone's life."

"So London makes sense now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It seems like you're using this job offer as an excuse to run away from everything," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"It could also be very good for my career."

"I suppose you're going to have to decide what's more important, Caroline," she added. "You can run away to the other side of the world if you want but things have a tendency to catch up to you wherever you are."

"I'll think about it," she agreed. "Now how about we go and save Stefan from nana?"

"Do we have to?" She groaned jokingly. "So this bar opening is going to be very interesting by the sounds of it."

"You have no idea."


	37. Cry Me a River

May 24, 7:39pm New York City, New York

"This is it, man, are you excited?" Stefan asked looking around their new bar.

"I am," he smiled thinking how much he'd achieved in the past few months. First, the job he'd wanted for so long and now his new bar was opening tonight. Stefan and Matt had put in a lot of hard-work when Klaus got his promotion and he was grateful to them for that. He didn't actually realize just how busy he'd be as the Chief Executive Officer of Christies. It was exciting but at the same time, he felt like something was missing.

Who was he kidding? That something was a someone and she was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes that danced when she laughed. He was determined to win her back after his birthday and he'd filled her message bank for days pleading for another chance. He was so happy when she'd agreed to meet for coffee, and he knew exactly what he wanted to say, that he would do anything to make things work. Until of course Ben Taylor called him in for an impromptu meeting and he couldn't say no, especially given what transpired. He'd sent her a hurried text feeling guilty that his actions yet again were proving Caroline right. Klaus had always been focused when it came to his career and he'd never met anyone he loved enough to compete with it. Caroline had moved in and rocked his world but he couldn't just let go of his aspirations.

Call him stubborn but he'd worked too hard for this to let it slip away and he had no idea how to make it work. He wouldn't admit it but he was too ashamed to contact her after cancelling again and as much as it killed him Klaus knew she was probably better off without him. He wanted to persevere with her but between his guilt, his shame, and his newfound workload it never eventuated.

The one thing he had done without fail every day since was sketch a picture of her. His memories of their time together were still so clear, from Christmas Eve right up until Valentine's Day and he captured them effortlessly like they were yesterday. For some reason, it was the only thing that could soothe him during their separation. He hid them away in a box in his drawer along with the beautiful poem she'd written, it was his little secret.

"Evening gentlemen," a voice called out making them both turn around. "Does this mean I get an endless supply of free alcohol now?"

"Not if you put away as many as you did on this one's birthday," Stefan drawled remembering St Patrick's Day all too well.

"Oh my god, it's contagious."

"What's contagious?"

"You sound scarily like our sister, Stefan, runaway and get out while you still can."

"Not a chance in hell man," Stefan laughed thinking what a surprise they were going to get tonight when he proposed, he just hoped she'd say yes.

"Behave Kol," Klaus drawled looking at his cheeky brother.

"Hey, I'm going to be a father, so I tend to behave, at least most of the time these days."

"How is Bonnie?" Klaus asked as Stefan walked towards the kitchen to make sure everything was ready to go for tonight.

"She's moody and annoying," Kol replied. "The pregnancy hasn't changed anything at all."

"So any word on whether I'm going to have a niece or a nephew in six months?"

"The ultrasound is scheduled for Tuesday so we'll find out the sex then," Kol said. "As long as I'm allowed to be there of course."

"Well last time I checked you were the father Kol, you have every right to be there."

"I know, she's just been so hostile and unwelcoming. I mean after everything that happened shouldn't I be the one that's pissed off?"

"I don't know her that well but I think it's a defence mechanism, she doesn't want to admit that she needs you."

"Well I don't need her either," he murmured. "This is about the baby pure and simple."

"I thought you wanted to be with her?"

"No, that was like two months ago, a lot has changed since then," Kol replied. "Where have you been?"

"Working apparently," he grumbled thinking how true it was. "I think you'll make a good father Kol, I mean you are childish by nature so it should be easy to relate to your child."

"I think you lost your sense of humour under that enormous pile of work you've been doing," he joked. "This place looks better than I imagined, good work, brother."

"Yeah it turned out really well," he reiterated. "It was really Stefan and Matt that pulled this together in the last month, I couldn't have done it without them."

"I take it a certain blonde is coming tonight?"

"Lexi?"

"Don't play dumb with me," he growled.

"Rebekah?"

"Yes well that's an unfortunate turn of events but you can't help who your relatives are," he quipped. "A certain ex-girlfriend about yea high with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I know it's been about two months but I remember what she looks like," he scowled trying to get the image of her out of his head yet again. Something he'd been trying to do for months without luck, he figured drawing pictures of her every day wasn't helping with that.

"How do you think it's going to go after so long?"

"I suppose if she talks to me that will be some progress."

"I wouldn't hold your breath."

"Tell me something I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders. "Look I'm willing to admit I acted like an idiot, you know it wasn't my finest hour but hopefully we can just move on."

"Do you want to get back together?"

"Of course, I mean I didn't want to break up in the first place," he explained in frustration. "I'm just not sure that it's a good idea given my extra workload, I don't want to let her down again."

"You've always been a control freak, Niklaus," he shook his head. "Have you ever thought about letting someone else do the work, I mean you are the boss now."

"I'm not a control freak," he growled choosing to ignore his suggestion. Klaus liked things done his way and there was no way someone was going to change that.

"Ah yes you are," a voice singsonged making him roll his eyes. "Trust me I would know given I see it on a daily basis."

"Ah Lexi, what a pleasure as always," he groaned sending Matt a welcoming smile.

"No really the pleasure is all mine," she shot back. "So what do you think of the new outfit?" Klaus hadn't even bothered to notice what she was wearing, which was hardly surprising.

"It's nice," he gulped taking in the black dress. "Don't you wear something like that to work?"

"This is not work attire, boss."

"You can't blame me; I mean it's black, you wear a lot of that colour."

"Wow, I think you're definitely up there for employer of the year, Niklaus," Kol laughed.

"A little, black dress, sometimes abbreviated as LBD, is the classic go-to option," Matt said authoritatively. "Apparently women can own hundreds of these things over the span of their life time."

"I'm a little concerned you know that, Matthew," Kol teased.

"He didn't dumbass," Lexi groaned. "I gave him the obligatory LBD tutorial on the way over."

"You are so whipped," Klaus whispered to his new business partner.

"I can still hear you Niklaus," she chided before finally looking around the bar her face lighting up. "Wow I saw the bar a few weeks ago but the final result is awesome."

"We're pretty proud of it," Matt said puffing out his chest.

Gallery was a two-storey bar on East 9th Street and nestled in the heart of the East Village. Like its name suggested, bright pieces of artwork were splashed across the exposed brick walls. Pendant lights hung low over the long bar creating an intimate glow throughout the room. A huge array of bottles in all shapes and sizes were housed on the wall behind the bar and a large blackboard listed their signature cocktails, red and white wine varieties, gourmet beers and a selection of delicious sounding tapas items.

"You haven't even seen upstairs yet," Stefan said excitedly coming out from the kitchen. "We're holding monthly exhibitions from local artists, starting tonight."

"It's also going to act as a private function room so we can capitalise on the space."

"You guys have done an amazing job," Rebekah inhaled sharply looking at the finished product as she walked inside. "The public relations weren't too bad if I do say so myself."

"How many do we have attending, Beks?"

"About fifty of your nearest and dearest."

"I don't even know fifty people," Matt whistled obviously impressed with her work.

"Friends, family and of course all the influential members of the hospitality industry and press."

"This is going to be a good night," Stefan murmured. "Now who wants a drink?" Klaus knew there was one thing that could make this night perfect but he'd blown that chance and now all he could do was hope that she would find it in her heart to forgive him. 

* * *

The room was packed; Klaus had been busy milling around trying to talk with everyone, at the same time his eyes were trained firmly on the front door waiting for her to arrive. He looked at his watch noticing that a half-hour had passed. Had Caroline decided not to come after all? He knew it would be awkward but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was see her gorgeous face again. He saw Elijah and Katherine chatting away, same with Rebekah, Stefan, Kol, Lexi and Matt but couldn't place her anyway.

"How's the newest bar owner in New York City?" Ben Taylor asked walking over with his wife in tow. He smiled at them warmly, Klaus had to admit since his retirement he'd missed his old boss and family. Shortly after announcing his replacement the Taylors had jetted off for a much-needed family vacation.

"Feeling a little overwhelmed right now," he admitted shaking his hand and giving Jen a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I think you've got a hit on your hands by the looks of it," Jen said looking around impressively.

"I hope so, how was the big Europe trip?"

"Fantastic, Ben didn't look at his computer once, which I didn't think was even possible. Plus I think the kids enjoyed having their dad around as well."

"That's good to hear."

"I know we haven't seen each other lately but I just wanted to say I was sorry to hear about you and Caroline."

"Oh well you can't have everything," he murmured sadly trying to pretend he was okay but failing badly.

"I know it must be difficult with her being here tonight," Jen said regarding him curiously. How did she arrive without him noticing? He searched the room madly desperate to see her again even if it was just for an instant. It was then he saw a flash of red and heard a familiar melodic laugh in the distance. He craned his neck to catch a glimpse, inhaling sharply at the sight in front of him.

She looked beautiful, not that he was surprised at all. Her blonde hair was straight tonight, hanging like a golden sheaf down the back of her strapless, red dress. She was talking to Stefan and Rebekah, her eyes lighting up with every word. Klaus would give anything to be part of that conversation. It was then he realised the Taylors were standing there looking at him sympathetically, Klaus hated that look.

"Oh look it's fine, I'm partners with her friend and cousin so it was to be expected."

"Well as long as you'll be okay," Jen said getting that same look of concern on her face.

"I'll be just fine," he shrugged his shoulders thinking he was anything but that. When he saw her it was like a punch to the chest and he wasn't sure how he was going to get through the rest of the night. "Actually if you'll excuse me I need to check on something in the kitchen." Klaus was wondering if anyone would notice if one of the bar owners hid in the kitchen all night. As he made his way towards the back he noticed a very familiar, old lady loitering at the bar. He grinned sincerely thinking that despite how things had turned out it was good to see her again.

"Nana," he exclaimed. "Wow, you've certainly dressed up for the occasion." She looked at him curiously before looking down at her purple dress.

"This old thing?"

"Well, it looks lovely."

"Don't think you can sweet talk me, Klaus Mikaelson," she warned pointing her finger in his direction. Why did he think this was going to be easy? She looked so sweet and innocent but Klaus knew firsthand that nana was a shark.

"Remember our conversation in Chicago then on the phone?"

"Yes," he answered not liking where this was going.

"I told you to make things happen and what did you do?"

"Well I did actually keep to my word on that," he mumbled.

"For about five minutes! Seriously how hard can it be to tell the girl you love her and live happily ever after?"

"I did tell her I loved her…"

"Yes and not long after you completely neglected her," nana sighed shaking her head disapprovingly. "How in the world can you ignore that?" She asked gesturing towards Caroline. He felt his heart drop knowing he'd caused her that much pain.

"I didn't mean to nana, work just kind of got in the way," he said feeling the need to explain himself but knowing how lame it sounded.

"Work schmurk," she hissed. "If you love someone, as you say you do, you don't just give up that easily. If I'd been as flakey as you there would be no, Caroline."

"She doesn't want to talk to me, that much I'm sure of right now."

"Wow I'm starting to think you don't deserve her," she gasped. "If I was you, young man, I'd talk to her and make things better pronto."

"It's not that easy," he spluttered. "If you hadn't noticed this is a bar opening and probably not the best time for a heart to heart."

"Just another excuse for you to put work first again," she muttered. "You know don't bother. Now, who do I have to yell at to get a drink around here?" Klaus shook his head feeling instantly sorry for his bar staff.

"You are cut off," Liz warned coming into his view. Klaus gulped nervously if he was worried about nana he was ten times more worried about Liz, she was a sheriff after all.

"I've only had a couple, honestly it's worse than being at the retirement village," she grumbled as she walked away.

"Hi, Liz."

"Klaus, this is some bar you've got here."

"Yeah it's worked out well, I couldn't ask for better partners than Matt and Stefan."

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?"

"Well nnna didn't hold back so I don't expect you to either, must be something in the Forbes genes," he half-joked noticing her unimpressed expression. "Sorry I joke when I'm nervous."

"Clearly," she shot back. "So I hear you've been busy with your new job?"

"Yes it has kept me occupied," he said quietly.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order" she murmured and he could tell she meant it. "I was upset to hear about you and my daughter though."

"I know, it wasn't how I saw things going either," he admitted.

"What happened to the man in my kitchen who declared his love and commitment for my daughter while I nearly overcooked the green beans?"

"Well sometimes things don't work out even when everything inside you wants them to," he mumbled.

"Do you know what I find so interesting?" She asked. "How someone could be so convincing when he was pretending to be my daughter's boyfriend." He looked up at her the guilt washing over his face immediately.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean…"

"I'm not looking for an apology, even though it was the most stupid scheme I've ever heard of in my life," she groaned. "When I found out the first thing I thought was that you must have been a pretty good actor, but on closer reflection I realised you can't fake those sort of feelings."

"You did?"

"Yes, you were in love with my daughter then, which is pretty unbelievable given you'd only known each other twenty-four hours or something ludicrous like that."

"I suppose I did," he answered realising he'd never thought about it until now because he was so busy being in denial about his feelings at the time.

"That kind of love at first sight is pretty rare this day in age Klaus," Liz commented. "What I found utterly hard to believe is that you would let it all go so easily."

"It wasn't easy, Liz, trust me," he pleaded. "I've had dreams ever since I was younger and they were within my grasp."

"So why does one dream need to compromise another?"

"I don't know," he said throwing up his hands. "As pathetic as it sounds I didn't know how to do both, I've never loved anyone like I love Caroline and it scared me."

"We all get scared sometimes Klaus," she conceded. "But the bravest thing you can do is face that fear head-on."

"I don't deserve her," he replied defeatedly. "After everything I've done, I'll be lucky if she ever speaks to me again."

"Look I was pretty angry when I heard about what you did and I'd be lying if I was okay with it," she said and he wondered where she was going with this. "But the love shining in your eyes right now is exactly the same as I saw in my daughter's eyes yesterday and it would be an absolute waste to let that go."

"I want to make this better."

"Then fight for her. You know life is too short not to spend with the one you love; and if you're not careful you'll lose her altogether." Klaus wasn't sure what she meant but was determined to do exactly what she said. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily knowing that she was right. He'd been such a stubborn idiot and it was time that he faced up to his denial and lay it all on the line. Even if she rejected him at least he'd know he'd tried.

* * *

Klaus was frustrated, every time he came close to talking with Caroline someone approached him to congratulate him on the bar. He'd kept an eye on her watching as she chatted away to everyone but him. Klaus didn't expect that she'd approach him and he knew it was up to him. He looked around after a particularly boring discussion with a journalist noticing he couldn't see her anymore. Had she left? He had to kick himself for not speaking to her sooner.

Then he noticed her ascending the stairs and knew this was his opportunity. He followed her upstairs desperate to talk with her. People had been coming in and out all evening but the room was empty now, something he was glad about. He looked around at the graffiti-inspired art covering the surrounding walls.

"This looks familiar," he heard her say quietly. His heart leapt into his mouth as he listened to her melodic sounding voice.

"It's the same homeless artists that I showed you on New Years," he said finally finding his voice. "I wanted this to be the first exhibition we had because they deserve the recognition and hopefully they can earn a profit too."

"Good choice," she murmured not meeting his eyes.

"I'm so glad you came tonight," he murmured.

"Yeah well it's a big night for Stefan and Matt," she acknowledged. "Actually I really should get back downstairs."

"No, please don't go," he pleaded. "I really want to talk to you."

"Well you had your chance Klaus, in fact you had multiple chances," she shot back. "I'm not interested in visiting memory lane, especially here and now."

"I know I did," he breathed in deeply before continuing. "I was an idiot, I let work get in the way of what we had."

"What did we have exactly?"

"We love each other," he implored using the present tense hoping to appeal to her. "I don't want to live without you anymore Caroline, I've missed you every minute of every day since we've been apart."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," she scoffed. "If you really loved me Klaus you would have made time for me in your busy schedule, not cancelled on me time after time for work."

"I screwed up I know, it sounds stupid I know but the thought of having everything I ever wanted scared the hell out of me."

"How is that scary?"

"Nothing has ever been this perfect in my life," he mumbled. "It's all been about work because I've never been in love before. Having both was something I wasn't used to and I didn't know how to handle it. So I got scared and messed things up."

"That's an understatement," she muttered. "Look this is really not the time for this conversation."

"So when will it be?"

"I don't know if it ever will be Klaus, you had your chance and you blew it over and over again," she replied in frustration.

"I know and you have every right to be mad," he agreed. "But can't we try again, please just give me one more chance?"

"In what world do you think I would put myself through that again?"

"If I could do it all again I would, you have to believe me," he promised.

"No!" She cried her patience obviously wearing thin. "You broke my heart into hundreds of tiny pieces, you hurt me and I'll be damned if I let you do that to me again." She ran towards the stairs swiping furiously at her tears that were falling. He felt terrible that he'd done that to her yet again.

"Caroline please?"

"I don't owe you anything," she growled attempting to calm down before going back downstairs and making a scene.

"No you don't," he agreed. "Do you think there will ever be a time when you might forgive me?"

"I have no idea and right now it's the furthest thing from my mind, Klaus," she gulped. "You have to respect that." Klaus was silent for a moment processing what she was asking. He'd been so selfish about what he wanted but now that Caroline was asking this one thing he had to give it to her.

"Okay I will for now," he said his voice raspy with sadness. "But I want you to know I will not stop fighting for you, I love you, Caroline Forbes." He held her gaze silently pleading with her for another chance. He didn't want things to end like this and he wanted her to know it would never be over for him.

He broke out of his trance hearing a hush fall over the crowd downstairs and the cry of speech ring out in unison. She began to descend the stairs and he couldn't help but murmur her name hoping she wouldn't leave him just yet.

"I think you might want to be downstairs for the speeches." He watched her go helplessly wanting to be anywhere but there at the moment. He followed her down reluctantly pasting on his usual fake smile and pretending everything was okay when it was anything but that.


	38. Hey Jealousy

**May 24, 10:09pm New York City, New York**

"We'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight," Stefan began. "It means a lot for Matt, Klaus and I to have so many people here to celebrate with us. It's been a busy couple of months but we're so glad Gallery has finally come to life. We'd, of course, like to thank everyone who helped make this a reality including all our suppliers, our contractors, our fantastic staff and the support from our friends and family," he said. Caroline could see his eyes flick over towards Rebekah knowing this was the big moment.

She was happy for him and really hoped he got the outcome he wanted so badly. He'd been like a kid in a candy store in Tiffany's and she couldn't help but find his excitement contagious until, of course, she remembered what disarray her personal life was in at the moment. She was doing everything she could to move on and avoiding him didn't seem to be helping soothe the pain of her loss.

She thought by coming to the bar opening she could finally put those pesky feelings to rest but their conversation upstairs had done little to allay her worries. He loved to talk in grand gestures and big promises but Caroline wasn't sure what was real and what he was saying just to make her feel better. He had this promotion so why would she assume that he could make it up to her this time? Caroline knew she couldn't go back there; her pride certainly wouldn't let her.

When she'd been offered the job in London, Caroline had felt this amazing sense of relief. She could see a future in London, away from Klaus and his empty promises. Her mom said she was running away and maybe a part of her was but could you blame her? As much as she didn't want to admit it, it wasn't just Klaus that was the problem. The connection all of her closest friends had with the Mikaelsons was putting a strain on her. She didn't begrudge Bonnie and Kol a baby, or Rebekah and Stefan an engagement or Elijah and Katherine happiness, or Lexi and Matt some fun, not to mention the bar, but it was all too close for comfort. Caroline knew that as long as she was in New York City she'd continually be tied to Klaus through all those connections. She didn't think her emotions could take it. That's why the job in London made so much sense. Caroline needed time to heal and London was her opportunity.

"I'd also like to thank my beautiful girlfriend for all her help with the publicity for this place, she volunteered her own time and talents and for that, I'm very grateful," he paused and Caroline inhaled suddenly nervous for him. "If you don't mind the indulgence, folks, I'd like to ask this amazing woman something." Everyone looked at each other their eyes wide wondering if what they were witnessing was about to happen. Rebekah looked on in shock as Stefan kneeled down holding out the impressive white gold, cushion cut solitaire in his outstretched hand.

"Will you marry me Rebekah Mikaelson and make me the happiest guy in the world?" Caroline couldn't help but look to Klaus to see his reaction. His crimson lips curved into the most gorgeous smile and she couldn't help but get butterflies. She shook her head determined not to think about him in that way. He said he'd fight, something that stirred up feelings inside her but Caroline knew he had to stop talking and start acting to believe he'd changed.

"Oh my god," she cried excitedly. Caroline couldn't help thinking that Rebekah must have loved being the centre of attention. "Yes I'll marry you." Stefan stood up and placed the ring delicately on her finger before they kissed sweetly.

"Ew this is far too much PDA for my liking," Bonnie groaned from behind her.

"Oh come on, Bon, this is romance at its finest."

"I'm surprised you still believe in romance; you know after everything."

"Yeah well I'm an eternal optimist, and one bad experience is not going to get me down, I won't let it," she murmured looking over at Klaus whose eyes were firmly trained on her. She looked away quickly, scared to get caught in his penetrating gaze.

"Has he spoken to you?"

"Yeah he said all the same things but you know what I'm sick of hearing it," she muttered. "I told him he needed to respect my space."

"Tell me about it," she agreed "Kol doesn't understand that concept either, it must run in the Mikaelson family."

"He just cares about you and the baby, Bon you can't begrudge him that." 

"No he cares about the baby," she reiterated. "Which isn't a bad thing I guess."

"You guess? Wouldn't you prefer that he's willing to do that given some guys would just run in the other direction?"

"I have to admit I was surprised he took responsibility for this."

"You underestimated him. Maybe you need to cut him some slack, Bonnie, I mean he's doing all he can and you have to admire him for that."

"I suppose I should be grateful given how I treated him all those months ago."

"Well I wasn't going to say it, but it's true, Bon. You have this amazing talent of pushing people away, but there comes a time when you've just got to stop."

"I'm not sure I can do that."

"Maybe next time you think about doing it just think about the well-being of your unborn baby." She nodded in understanding and Caroline thought she might have gotten through to her friend, even if it was just a little bit.

"Drink ladies?" Kol asked producing wine and soda for Caroline and Bonnie respectively, almost like he knew they were discussing him.

"Why thank you Kol," Caroline smiled looking at Bonnie and nudging her discreetly.

"Yeah thanks, Kol," she murmured gazing into his eyes a little longer than necessary.

"So knowing Rebekah this is going to be one crazy wedding. I think when they came up with the term Bridezilla, they were describing her." Kol said shaking his head. "I don't think Stefan knows what he's getting himself into."

"Yeah because the poor guy will be related to you," Bonnie quipped noticing a shadow cross his face and realising she'd probably gone too far. "Um about this ultrasound on Tuesday, do you want to go together or meet me there?"

"How about I pick you up?" He suggested smiling slightly. "I know how averse you are to exercise these days."

"That would be good, thanks," she admitted quietly. Caroline smiled triumphantly hoping that things had finally taken a turn for the best with them.

"I'm just going to check nana is staying out of trouble."

"I caught her attempting to dance on the bar earlier," Kol grinned. "Your grandma is one crazy cat, Caroline." 

"That's an interesting way to describe her," Caroline groaned going madly in search of her before she caused too much commotion, she was like an unstoppable cyclone when she wanted to be.

"Caroline!" She looked over at Jen feeling in two minds. One because she was happy to see her after such a long absence but she was also dreading what she was supposed to say. She had no idea whether Klaus had admitted the truth or she was supposed to be playing his girlfriend still.

One thing Caroline knew was she wasn't going to pretend anymore. "Jen, how are you?"

"I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you."

"What do you have to be worried about?"

"I heard about you and Klaus," she began. "I love you both and it was just so sad to hear about your break-up."

"You heard about it?"

"Yes, in fact, Klaus told Ben about it months ago, the day after his birthday I recall."

"He told Ben about it?" She confirmed unable to help herself. The fact he'd told them was news in itself but what was more surprising was it was before he even got the promotion. Wouldn't it have been better for him to continue the ruse until he got the job? Caroline was curious why he would jeopardize his chances like that given all the effort they went to in keeping up the act.

"Yes he was quite upset about it," she shared. "He said he was responsible for what happened between you two, I'm so sorry."

"Well sometimes things aren't meant to be," she admitted.

"I honestly had no idea, I mean I certainly didn't see it coming." she confided. "You both seemed so happy and in love."

"Well sometimes looks can be deceiving," she muttered realizing just how true that statement was in their case.

"Yes well, I would be lying if I said it wasn't a shame, whatever happened." She said placing her arm comfortingly over Caroline's. "I'm sorry I haven't been in touch since then. After Ben formally resigned we decided to take the kids away to Europe."

"Oh that's okay, I know how busy you are," she smiled. "I've just been in London for Fashion Week."

"I heard the showings were stunning this season."

"They were gorgeous," she mused. "We'll have to make sure we go to some of the shows during New York Fashion Week."

"Now that sounds like a plan," she agreed. "I'm glad we're going to catch up, I couldn't imagine not seeing you anymore."

"Of course we are, I haven't seen the kids in ages either."

"I'll give you a call next week and we'll organize something okay?" Caroline nodded before she walked over to where Ben was standing. Caroline inhaled deeply wondering when this act was going to end. She'd had just about enough for the night, not to mention the last three months.

"Stefan and Rebekah who would have thought hey?" Lexi asked joining her at the bar.

"Yeah, although it doesn't seem a stretch," she said. "They look very happy together."

"Yes they do," she cooed looking over at the loved up couple. "I think she deserves a bit of happiness, Rebekah has always been such a workaholic."

"It must run in the family," she uttered unable to help herself. "I'm sorry we haven't had a chance to talk since everything went down with Klaus," she sighed.

"I hope you've been okay."

"I'm fine."

"Let me guess, I'm not the first person to ask you that?"

"No, and you probably won't be the last," she chuckled despite everything. "Sometimes things just don't work out, no matter how hard you want them to."

"Well trust me I know firsthand what a jackass Klaus can be, I do have to deal with him on a daily basis."

"Lucky you," she drawled before adding. "I'm okay really, just a little tired and more than ready to call it a night."

"Fair enough," she conceded. "Look I don't want to annoy you about this anymore like everyone else but…"

"But?"

"But while he is an idiot, he can also be a very loving idiot when he wants to be."

"I admire your loyalty Lexi, but I think we're more than past that point," she said shrugging her shoulders defeatedly.

"I understand," she agreed. "When it comes to working he's on autopilot mode but when it comes to anything else he has absolutely no clue."

"Isn't that the truth? Look it's been a few months now so there's really nothing left to say."

"I know but I would feel terrible if I didn't tell you that even though he's a massive workaholic, I could see some drastic changes in him while you were dating."

"What kind of changes?"

"He actually cut down a fair amount of his workload so he could see you, I know it doesn't seem like that but he did."

"I hate to think about what he was like before then."

"The worst," she reiterated. "I think that's why Tatia started using him because he didn't really notice, well until it was too late."

"And how is the lovely Tatia?"

"She flew away on her broomstick and hopefully that's the last we'll ever see of her again," she teased. "I know having her around was tough on you as well."

"Not as tough as you'd imagine if anything her presence just made me realize what lengths he'd go to for a promotion."

"Extreme ones," she groaned. "Although now he has the job Klaus hasn't really been the same."

"In what way?"

"He's quiet and introverted, and doesn't insult me nearly as much as he used to, which is a worry in itself."

"Probably just busy working hard," she muttered.

"I haven't told anyone this but sometimes I walk in there and he's just staring off into the distance like he's in a trance thinking about something or someone."

"Tired?"

"Maybe but he just doesn't have the same enthusiasm for things anymore," she said shrugging her shoulders. "It's like he's lost and doesn't know how to find himself again."

"I know what you're doing Lexi, and while I appreciate you trying to help Klaus, I can't talk about this anymore," she mumbled sadly. "He had his chances but now it's over."

"Well a girl can try," she smiled sheepishly.

"On the subject of men though, I hope my cousin is treating you right. If not I'll have to have a stern word."

"You sound just like Klaus," she giggled. "He's been the perfect gentleman Caroline; manners must run in the family."

"I'll tell you he wasn't always that way," she grinned thinking back to their childhood. "He was actually a bit of a rebel growing up, even got himself an earring."

"Ew really?" She groaned.

"Nineties fashion was pretty unforgiving I guess. But please tell me you have a picture somewhere?"

"You might be in luck, I'll ask mom while she's in town," she laughed happy to be discussing something so relaxing and fun for a change. The angst of the past few months was certainly weighing heavily on her. Funnily enough in London she'd actually been able to clear her head. Caroline put it down to the fact there wasn't someone there, who was somehow connected to Klaus, asking her if she was okay every ten seconds.

"Lexi, gorgeous," a rich British accent cut into her thoughts making Caroline turn around curiously.

"Enzo!" she smiled giggling and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you could make it." She looked at him inhaling sharply at those sexy brown eyes she knew all too well, what the hell was he doing here of all places and how did he know Lexi? "This is an old friend of mine, Enzo, who's visiting from London and this is…"

"Caroline, darling," he murmured drinking in every inch of her appearance.

"You two know each other?" Lexi squeaked.

"Well uh yes we met in London last week," she stuttered. Enzo continued to stare and Caroline knew he didn't need x-ray vision right now because he'd seen what was underneath. He looked like he wanted to devour her right there and then. Why did she get all the bad luck? How did her one-night stand end up in New York and in this bar tonight of all places?

"Oh really?" Lexi asked. "What a small world."

"Yes…of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world I had to walk into yours," he paraphrased from a famous movie, taking her by surprise and enveloping her in his arms. Caroline reciprocated albeit awkwardly.

"Enzo was at London Fashion Week, which is where we met," she said rushing to explain herself. "You know to photograph the models because that's what he does for a living."

"Yes I'm aware of that," Lexi said staring between them as Caroline rambled clumsily.

"Well we certainly did meet that's for sure," he drawled licking his lips excitedly. "I had no idea you'd be here tonight, love."

"Wow okay," Lexi added completely shocked by what was happening right in front of her eyes. Caroline felt like the walls were caving in on her. She stupidly thought that when you had a one-night stand it would stay that way. 

"Um how do you two know each other?" Caroline spluttered looking between Enzo and Lexi helplessly hoping to detract the attention from her and their tryst.

"We used to date believe it or not," she offered. "That was a very long time ago though."

"Until your stuffy boss put the kibosh on me," Enzo laughed. "How is he these days, still uptight?" Caroline felt ill at the mere mention of Klaus. She couldn't believe he knew Enzo, could her night get any worse right now? All she was hoping was that he would be too busy with his other guests to come over.

"Did I hear the words stuffy boss?" Caroline groaned inwardly and closed her eyes momentarily hoping that if she couldn't see it, it wasn't really happening.

"Niklaus we meet again," Enzo greeted him cheerfully. By the scowl on his face, Caroline could tell Enzo's use of his full name wasn't by accident.

"Yes how unfortunate," he drawled. "So it's been a while."

"It has," he agreed smirking in his direction. "I'm in town on an assignment and Lexi was kind enough to invite me to your little bar. I must say it's not bad at all."

"Well thanks, I guess," he replied through gritted teeth. "So are you still terrorizing poor, unsuspecting girls?" At this point all Caroline wanted to do was shrivel into the corner and pretend she was invisible. Lexi was watching on a knowing look in her big, brown eyes. Klaus didn't have any control over her but the last thing she wanted him to know was what transpired with Enzo.

"Klaus that's not very nice of you, now come on Enzo let's go and get you a drink," Lexi interrupted attempting to save her, Caroline was grateful for any help at that moment. 

"You certainly have great taste in blondes, Klaus," he chuckled putting his arms around them both. "We were just saying what a small world it is."

"How's that?" He asked his gaze firmly on Caroline now, she felt her face flush wondering how in the hell she was going to get out of this.

"Well Caroline and I only met last week in London," he grinned smugly.

"Yes at fashion week, you know fashion photographer and writer not really that small," Lexi intercepted. "Now how about that drink?"

"Actually I don't mind if I do," he smiled. "Caroline, love, how about a drink on me? I do owe you for last week." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she noticed Klaus's face register in shock.

"Maybe later, Enzo," she mumbled finally tearing her gaze away from Klaus.

"Later sounds good," he winked cheekily at her and sauntered off, Lexi in tow. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily while Caroline cast her gaze downward. She had every right to sleep with whomever she wanted so why did she suddenly feel guilty? She figured this was her punishment for having a stupid one-night stand in the first place.

"So you and Enzo…"

"Met at London Fashion Week."

"Yeah, you said that," he murmured.

"So good talk," she replied shaking her head and eyeing off the door longingly. "I'm going to head off now."

"So he seemed to know you quite well."

"Yeah well like I said we met at Fashion Week," she reiterated. "What's with the third degree?"

"I can tell when you're withholding something, one of the things I learned when we were together," he commented knowingly. "So you and Enzo hey?"

"You know what, yes, we were together." How dare he act so smug and morally superior? "What's wrong with that?"

"What's right with that? I mean Enzo? Could you find anyone more smug and arrogant?"

"Well at least he had time for me," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh suddenly this is all making sense," he groaned. "Was this some weird type of revenge? You wanted me to find out so you could rub it in my face didn't you?"

"Oh please," she hissed trying not to draw attention to their argument. "Don't flatter yourself. This is a coincidence pure and simple, but you know what? I'm glad this happened."

"I'll bet you are."

"Yes I am because yet again it proves that my decision was the right one," she shot back. "Not an hour ago you were begging for another chance and now you're acting like this?"

"Well excuse me if I just found out you had a fling with Enzo of all people," he scoffed. "I guess I thought that we meant more to you but I was obviously wrong."

"Don't tell me what we had," she scowled. "At least I was willing to fight for what we had, you couldn't even make time for me."

"I was an idiot. I told you that and if I could change things I would, but at least I never stopped loving you," he replied quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yes, I know this was of my fault but right now I couldn't even look at another woman if I tried," his voice quivered slightly and she knew he was telling the truth. Even with everything he'd done Caroline didn't think she could feel as bad as she did right now. Sleeping with Enzo was stupid, after it happened she convinced herself it was a type of therapy to soothe the heartache he'd caused. But standing here now, and in front of a clearly upset Klaus, she felt terrible. Yes he treated her badly and she was still upset but in her mind what she'd done wasn't much better at this point.

"Who said I stopped loving you?"

"I guess I just assumed," he whispered. "You know what I'm even more sorry about? More than losing you?"

"What?" She murmured unable to stop herself.

"Finding out that you've moved on without me." Before she could reply he'd walked away towards the kitchen. Caroline felt the tears begin to gather in her eyes. How could he think she'd moved on already? The one thing Caroline knew for sure was that as much as she wanted to hate him she was more in love with him than ever.

"Caroline, is everything okay?" Rebekah asked peering at her curiously. She was really going to scream if someone else asked her that tonight. It wasn't her fault though and she did just get engaged so it was probably best not to bite her head off.

"Yes it's great," she said pasting on a fake smile.

"I'm sorry my brother is an ass," she said bluntly. "You can't always help your relations."

"Tell me about it," she laughed watching nana attempting some dirty dance moves while Liz looked on in horror. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," she grinned. "I heard you helped pick out this beautiful ring. I just wanted to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for your advice. I love Stefan but jewelry isn't really his thing."

"Exactly why when he suggested it I agreed to tag along," she laughed. "I'm really so happy for you both."

"It's so exciting," she beamed. "You have no idea how great it is for an event planner to be able to plan their own wedding."

"I'll bet."

"In fact, I wanted to ask you if you'd be one of my bridesmaids?" She asked throwing Caroline completely off guard. She'd been engaged for all of an hour and she was already in full-on planning mode.

"Wow, you're certainly organized."

"Well that's my job," she chuckled. "So how about it? I know we haven't known each other long but I know how close you and Stefan are and it would be great if you could take part in our big day." Sheesh, when she put it that way Caroline really couldn't say no.

"Of course I will Rebekah," she agreed inwardly groaning. Klaus would never be out of her life at this rate, she had to do something to minimize his impact as much as possible. It was the only way she'd get over him that much was for sure.


	39. I Gotta Feeling

**22 August, 9:33am Chicago, Illinois (3 months later)**

"Wow someone's really unfit," Klaus puffed looking over to his brother who was struggling to keep up with his pace around picturesque Lake Michigan.

"Well we don't all train at the gym everyday like some crazy people," Elijah wheezed his breath ragged, coming to a complete stop.

"You're just bitter that I was winning," he replied smugly. "Uh slacker, last time I checked this wasn't the end of the Lakefront trail, we didn't even get to Soldiers Field yet?"

"How observant genius," he groaned. "I'm tired, Niklaus."

"Maybe Kol would have been a better choice for my morning run."

"I can safely say that I am much fitter than our younger brother," he baulked finally catching his breath. "I think Matt might have been your best bet."

"Yes well he is back home so I figured he'd prefer to spend time with family," he explained, shrugging his shoulders as they began to walk again. "He does have to put up with me at the bar so I figured I'd give him a break."

"You realise this is supposed to sort of resemble something called a vacation?" Elijah asked. "It's perfectly okay to relax." Stefan and Rebekah's wedding was in a month's time, and they were celebrating the Bachelor Party in his hometown this weekend. Klaus couldn't believe how fast time had flown, but that was what happened when all you did was work.

"Says the slow runner, how convenient," he shot back. "Anyway what do you know about relaxation?"

"Quite a bit these days," Elijah replied shrugging his shoulders. "I decided it was better to work a little less and actually have a life."

"You decided or Katherine decided?"

"We both decided," he spluttered.

"You are so whipped, mate, although I think it's great," he said before adding. "I mean it's great that you're happy, not that you're whipped."

"Thanks for the clarification, Niklaus."

"So do you think it will be wedding bells for you two soon?"

"Hell no," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I have no intention of ever getting married," he confirmed. "I thought you already knew that?"

"Well yeah but I always figured once you met someone that would all change," he offered. "Obviously though you can't take the divorce lawyer out of the boy. You do realise that not everyone gets divorced right? Some people even get married and live happily ever after."

"I've never understood why you can't just do all that without the piece of paper," he groaned. "It's meaningless."

"Wow does Katherine know all about this?" Elijah's cheeks flushed red and Klaus knew it wasn't due to the running.

"Oh wow, I'm not the best at relationships but you've got to tell her, mate, sooner rather than later."

"She'll understand; we have a lot of the same opinions on these sorts of things."

"Even on marriage? Well good luck with that particular conversation," he joked. "Can you imagine if Stefan had the same views as you?"

"Rebekah would have forced him into it by now," Elijah joked. "I still can't believe our little sister is getting married."

"Why can't you believe it?" Klaus asked. "Forget event planning, being a bride has been Rebekah's dream since I can remember."

"Do you remember how she used to watch Princess Diana's wedding on repeat?"

"Do I remember? I only had to sit through it a couple of hundred times. Even at that young age she was already researching her own wedding," he groaned. "I was just glad we weren't forced to live together during Kate and Will's nuptials."

"Yes well this would have to be the biggest production I've ever seen since both Royal Weddings combined."

"One thing about Rebekah you can't say is that she's disorganised."

"Her organisation skills are certainly not in question after that colossal Engagement Party in June."

"I actually thought it was going to be one of those engagement party slash surprise weddings at the time but it was just a rehearsal for the real thing." Klaus laughed. "The only saving grace is that we're getting an easy going brother-in-law, maybe he'll help calm her down?"

"One can only hope, however if this wedding is anything to go by I'm not sure he's having much luck yet," Elijah said. "I wonder how many questions and comments Stefan gets about this event given the number she throws at me on a daily basis?"

"I know," Elijah groaned. "If she asks me one more time to make sure I smile on the day for photos I'm going to scream."

"Well if she asks me one more time whether I'm bringing a date to the wedding I might scream," Klaus added. "Apparently I'm solely responsible for ruining the reception seating chart."

"Are you bringing someone?"

"Now who's asking too many questions?"

"I'm just curious, you know after everything that's happened this year with…"

"Caroline, you can say her name, I'm not going to lose it or anything," he finished. "Look that was a long time ago Elijah, five months since we've been together."

"Okay but last time I checked you hadn't been on any dates and you're still burying yourself in work."

"I'll have to thank Lexi for broadcasting my life to everyone as usual," he muttered. "Why do I have to date to prove I've moved on? Do I need to remind you about your lack of love life for about thirty years?"

"Funny, Niklaus," he said sarcastically. "It's just after everything happened three months ago I thought…"

"Oh you mean when she left the country with nothing more than a pathetic text message right before she left?" Klaus looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows. "I believe you were the one who had to fill in the blanks seeing as she didn't feel the need to elaborate in her message."

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way," he frowned. "I think it was just too difficult with all our connections, she wanted a fresh start."

"Yeah well she certainly got that, anyway that was months ago now," he growled thinking what an idiot he'd been.

He was furious after the bar opening. Of all the people she had to move on with and it was Enzo. Having it rubbed in his face wasn't the way he imagined finding out either. He said he'd fight for her and he'd meant it at the time but finding out about her one-night stand had completely floored him. Yes he was at fault but how much longer did he have to pay for it? He hadn't even thought about another woman but she had no trouble in sleeping with someone else. Klaus had always hoped that she still loved him and they'd be together again but it was at that moment he lost the will to fight. He had attempted to call a number of times but backed out when it came time to hit the call button. He figured a text might be easier but the send button was always too hard to press.

Until a couple of days later when she informed him via return text that she was leaving the country. He used to be able to close his eyes and imagine her beautiful face but now all he saw was her and Enzo in a lip-lock. He wasn't able to sketch her anymore because all the good memories had been replaced by that disturbing image.

"She'll be at the bachelorette party this weekend, I just though you should know."

"Well she is a bridesmaid and we all know how Rebekah reacted when she couldn't make the engagement party."

"Oh yes," he laughed. "I can't believe she risked the wrath of Rebekah-zilla."

"I suppose the distance helps," he quipped feeling empty about just how far away she was. "Anyway she's in New York for their party so it's not like we're going to cross paths. Now enough of this slacking off, let's pick up the pace brother."

* * *

"What do you think about Ireland?"

"As in the country?" Elijah asked taking a sip from his drink and looking at his brother curiously.

"No as in the name for a child, Elijah," Kol groaned.

"I don't think Bonnie is going to want to name her child after a country or a city for that matter," Matt shrugged his shoulders weighing in on the debate. "You know just saying."

"I don't know Paris is alright," Stefan offered.

Kol and Bonnie had discovered they were having a baby girl at the ultrasound in May and had been throwing around baby names with the group ever since. Klaus had to admit the change in his brother was amazing. He had always been so immature but this life- changing event had made him grow-up and finally take responsibility. He never imagined Kol having children because he was such a child himself, but he seemed so excited by the prospect. He thought they might have gotten their act together by now given the amount of time they were spending with each other, apparently doing baby things according to Kol. Klaus wasn't too sure how going to the movies was classed as baby related but who was he to argue?

"Or how about Blake?"

"Okay last time I checked this was supposed to be a Bachelor Party," Klaus interrupted. "You know that rite of passage where a group of guys get together, bond, have some fun and just let loose. I don't think discussing baby names falls under that description."

"Hey I've got less than three months to come up with a name, I mean this is one of the biggest decisions I'll ever have to make," Kol explained as Klaus just rolled his eyes. He certainly was glad Kol Mikaelson wasn't President of the United States if he thought that was the biggest decision of his life. "You know I don't want my daughter teased."

"Well I think giving her a boy's name is a sure fire way of that happening," he shot back.

"It worked for Blake Lively," Matt suggested.

"Yeah but Blake Bennett doesn't really sound right," Stefan added.

"Hey this baby is going to be a Mikaelson," Kol baulked.

"Does Bonnie know about this?" Elijah asked and the look on Kol's face said it all.

"Now that is a conversation I definitely want to be around for," Matt joked nudging him in the ribs.

"Okay we're still on baby names if you hadn't noticed," Klaus piped up. He was promised a fun and boisterous weekend in Chicago and this was as far from that as possible. After his talk with Elijah, Klaus realised he had been living in a bubble of denial. His daily routine usually consisted of work, gym and then work again. He knew it was over with Caroline but it was difficult to put himself out there on the dating scene again. He thought about a one-night stand like Caroline to finally flush her out of his system but he wouldn't even know how to go about it these days. Unfortunately she had ruined him for everyone else.

Thinking about it today though he realised a Bachelor Party was the kick start he needed to make it happen. He was going to have meaningless sex tonight no matter what he had to do. If the night continued like this, then he'd never get that opportunity. They were currently at Terrace Bar on the roof top of the Hotel Peninsula where he was staying. They were drinking whiskey and grazing on snacks but the night needed to liven up that was for sure.

"Okay as much as I hate to admit when Klaus is right," Stefan teased. "This is supposed to be my last night of freedom ever so maybe we need to take it up a notch?"

"Well when the groom-to-be says that you know it's a lame party," Matt laughed. "And as the best man I am not going to disappoint."

"So what's the plan?" Kol asked excitedly finally moving on from baby names. "I hope the girls are going to be…"

"Yes I'm glad you asked Kol, the strippers are going to be very high quality, I wouldn't have it any other way," Matt finished his sentence quickly. Klaus shook his head, maybe Kol wasn't that mature just yet. "And as for the plan, Mr MC," Matt added noting Kol's role in the wedding. "Groomsman number one and two are foreign to these parts but I'll have you know I have planned one hell of a party."

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Klaus laughed. He'd been completely surprised when Stefan had asked him to be a groomsman. They hadn't known each other long but it meant a lot that he thought so highly of their friendship. Although he knew that meant he was going to be paired with Caroline, awkward wasn't even a strong enough word to describe it. Elijah had become his other groomsman purely because of the fact that Rebekah wanted three bridesmaids and the numbers had to be symmetrical. Elijah and Katherine didn't feel the need to argue with her logic and agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Well on that note I'm going to the men's room then we can hit the road," Klaus said rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"When Rebekah left you out of the loop on his surprise party, I thought she was a little harsh but man you've got a big mouth," Stefan commented once Klaus was safely out of range.

"Gee sorry," he groaned. "I just don't understand why you think throwing them together in the same place is going to magically get them back together."

"It might not but Katherine said all she's been doing in London is working and not much else, same with Niklaus in New York City." Elijah offered.

"Obviously these two are far from over each other," Matt agreed. "We're just trying to give them a nudge in the right direction."

"Well it's your graves," Kol warned. "I just don't want to be you when Niklaus finds out you lied about her being in Chicago this weekend."

"Rebekah wanted her Bachelorette Party here as well, who was I to argue?" Stefan spluttered.

"And I don't want to be you Stefan when Caroline finds out your little plan either," Kol rolled his eyes. "This is typical Rebekah Mikaelson in damage control mode in anticipation of their pairing at the wedding."

"Well even though I hate to agree with Rebekah she does have a point," Elijah admitted. "I don't want to get caught in the crossfire at the altar."

"I just hope you're doing the right thing because if this backfires it might mean a lot more damage control come the wedding day," Kol suggested ominously.

"Stop being so sensible," Stefan replied gruffly. "I liked you better when you were fun and irresponsible. We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it," Stefan mumbled conceding the youngest Mikaelson had a point.

"You all look far too serious for a bachelor party," Klaus laughed approaching the group. "Come on let's get this show on the road."

"Yeah good idea, buddy," Stefan said. "Let's have a completely unforgettable night."

* * *

An hour later they were seated at the Purple Pig, a Mediterranean restaurant located on the Magnificent Mile. A jazz band was playing over the din from the packed crowd. Klaus didn't imagine this spot for a Bachelor Party but it was still early and the tasty tapas morsels they'd had so far were delicious. It was at this point he thought about what the girls were doing, Caroline especially.

It did hurt a little that she was back in the states but nowhere near him. It was probably for the best given he'd want to pepper her with questions about her departure. He always felt like he was the villain but right now her actions didn't hold up too well either. Not only did she have a one-night stand she also left him without much of an explanation. That hurt, he wasn't going to lie. He'd had moments of temporary insanity over the past few months where he decided to go to London and have it out with her. Although something inside him always paused knowing that he'd never let himself do that, he had his pride after all.

Another thought that tortured him was that she and Enzo had picked up where they left off from. He wanted to think she had better taste but she did sleep with the guy in the first place. He shook his head knowing he had to get rid of those thoughts. This is why tonight was so important because he was rightfully going to move on.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Stefan asked looking at him curiously.

"Well I was wondering when the night was going to pick up."

"I think Matt is trying to give us a false sense of security," he laughed. "I've been on many big nights with him over the years so I don't doubt he'll impress."

"Well he is very loved up with Lexi so it's hardly surprising," Klaus joked. "I just hope the maid of honour is not as bossy when she's with him."

"No I think she saves that just for you," he grinned. "Like your sister."

"Oh really? Elijah and I were comparing notes this morning on how many questions and commands she's given us for the wedding, we actually felt sorry for you."

"No need, all you have to do is pick something the complete opposite of what Rebekah wants and she completely eliminates you from the decision making process."

"Is that what I've been doing wrong this whole time? I wish I'd known this years ago, I would have saved myself a lot less trouble over the years. You know I like to joke about Rebekah but I love her and…"

"Oh is this my talk?"

"I can't believe I took this long to give it," he teased. "You hurt her and I'll kill you, that's about it."

"Duly noted," he gulped pretending to be worried.

"I couldn't think of anyone better for my sister though, welcome to the family, mate."

"Well we're not there yet, first we have to get through the wedding."

"Oh you mean the production of the century? You just better hope there's no last minute dramas otherwise all hell is going to break loose."

"God help us," Stefan groaned. "I'm sorry again that you have to be paired with Caroline, I know it's not ideal given the situation between you two."

"Well nothing is ever ideal," he shrugged his shoulders. "We'll be fine, this wedding is not about us believe it or not."

"No really?" He joked. "I know it's been a while since you've seen her."

"Oh so it will just add to the normal awkwardness then. Look I'm fine and I'm sure Caroline is too. Too much time has passed for it not to be."

"Why don't I believe you?'

"It is what it is," he murmured. "However I am looking forward to things livening up tonight, there's nothing better than a good old boy's night to just let go."

* * *

Klaus looked around the Pink Monkey strip club wondering how they'd gotten there. The Peninsula and the Purple Pig were tame venues, then they visited Goose Island Brewery before ending up here. He was starting to wonder if Matt had an animal theme for the evening.

Klaus had to admit he was more than buzzed, not that he was complaining. He figured some alcohol might be able to help give him some courage. He still had plans to relax but where to start? He looked around realising he was in a strip club so the only girls on offer seemed to work there. He wasn't sure a stripper was where he wanted to go tonight, plus he figured chatting up the staff was frowned upon. He was starting to realise he should have had a game plan but right now he had nothing. He watched as Elijah walked over his disapproving face not lost on Klaus.

"Why so glum?"

"Well I'm in a strip club for starters," he groaned. "How anyone can find this mildly entertaining I'll never understand."

"Well I think you're in the vast minority brother."

"Tell me about it," he agreed. "Do you know that a large number of my divorce cases are the result of frequent visitation of strip clubs?"

"No wonder you're bitter about marriage," he joked. "What do you think about the brunette over there?"

"The stripper?"

"No past the stripper, that one with the long dark hair and mischievous smile."

"She's okay I suppose," he conceded. "Why are we talking about her exactly?"

"Because I am looking for some company and she looks like a good candidate," Klaus suggested. "I need to get back on the horse and what better than a fling with her?"

"Okay this I wasn't expecting, how many drinks have you had?"

"Weren't you the one this morning questioning my lack of a social life?"

"Well yes but I didn't expect you to be entertaining opportunities that quickly," he spluttered.

"Oh come on Elijah, it's a bachelor party. What better way to celebrate than with a good old one-night stand?"

"You're seriously considering this, Niklaus?"

"Are you really going to question my choices after our talk this morning? I thought you wanted me to move on with things, which is what I'm doing by the way."

"Of course but I didn't expect this sudden change of heart."

"Well believe me brother I'm moving on, beginning with that cute brunette right over there," he promised. "Now I just have to remember a good pick-up line."

"Girls hate pick-up lines; it's probably best you don't bother with one."

"Since when are you an expert and while I'm at it what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He asked looking at his brother closely. "You'd think you didn't want me to get on with my life."

"Of course I do," he agreed reluctantly. "But how about another drink, it might help you work on your approach."

"Excellent idea, Elijah, although I have to say you seem completely out of character this evening."

"Well it's a bachelor party after all," he said feebly.

"That it is brother, that it is," he smiled putting his arm around him and leading him towards the bar. "Tequila slammers thank you bar tender." Elijah groaned inwardly not looking forward to the added alcohol he was going to have to put into his body.

* * *

"Why did you feel the need to tell him off for not dating Elijah?" Matt asked.

"It just came out; I didn't think he was going to actually start picking up random women."

"Well it looks like he is," Kol said pointing towards the two chatting animatedly at the bar. "He actually has every right to move on."

"I know but not when Caroline is going to be in the same establishment," Stefan groaned. "I love how he decided to move on just when she's back in town."

"What a horrible coincidence," Kol said. "Is she here yet?"

"Katherine's text tells me another ten minutes, the girls are doing some pole dancing classes here."

"Did somebody say pole dancing?" Kol asked excitedly. "I'm not sure Bonnie will be partaking given she's six months along in her pregnancy."

"I wasn't talking about her," he stammered.

"Sure you weren't," Stefan replied. "Whatever happens we need to part those two before the girls arrive."

"Well I'm open to suggestions?" Matt asked helplessly. "Otherwise Lexi is going to kill me."

"I hear you," Stefan and Elijah replied knowingly. 


	40. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**22 August, 1:17pm Chicago, Illinois**

_**10 hours earlier…**.. _

_Caroline watched as the scenery flashed past. She was home again. You'd think she'd be more excited but she wasn't. The hardest thing to do was leave the comfort and safety of London. She'd been so caught up in her English bubble that her old life had taken a back seat. Her job was going well and she'd met some nice people. They invited her out often and she made an effort to go mainly just to get out of the house. She had a good time but couldn't help feeling that all she wanted to do was simple things like gossip with Katherine or have a slice of pizza with Stefan. She made an effort to keep in touch but every time she got off the phone an overwhelming sense of sadness would take over. She wanted to be there for Bonnie during her pregnancy and share in Stefan's wedding plans but it hurt too much. That's why she'd found herself so far away from home._

_She didn't realise it would be this difficult. Caroline hoped that when she moved things would automatically improve but besides her job she didn't have much of a life. She was supposed to be moving on but her stupid feelings wouldn't let her. Yes she wanted this initially but Caroline was starting to realise her mom was right, she was running away and even though there was an ocean between them it felt like he was much closer seeing he haunted her dreams most nights. She couldn't get his sad Enzo- induced expression out of her mind. She had every right to sleep with him but she never wanted Klaus to find out, especially the way he did._

_It was then she realised she needed a break from it all and London was her ticket. She made the decision straight away and felt an immediate sense of relief, mainly because it took her mind off Klaus. As much as she secretly wanted him to fight for her like he promised she was also relieved he didn't because it would have made her decision that much more difficult. She was surprised to receive a text a few days after the bar opening. When she'd seen his name she'd immediately tensed up wondering what it would say. Three little words that even after everything he'd put her through still unfortunately meant so much -_

_I Miss You._

_She'd agonized over whether to respond or not, he didn't deserve a response given everything that happened. She'd procrastinated for a few hours before responding that she was going to London and asking that he respect her decision by not contacting her anymore. His silence was deafening but what did she expect? She'd made her decision and he was going to have to live with it. Being back in town had brought back memories of their time together in Chicago and her heart ached as they all flashed through her mind. The cab driver pulled up outside her family home and after handing over some bills, she grabbed her bag and approached the front door. She looked over at the front yard thinking it was only eight months ago that she and Klaus had built the snowman there together._

_"Darling," Liz beamed enveloping her daughter in her arms. "I've missed you so much."_

_"Me too, although that's why I introduced you to Skype, mom."_

_"Nothing compares to the real thing," she grinned squeezing her tighter. "Are you eating enough?"_

_"Of course I'm eating," she shot back defensively._

_"Well you look and feel entirely too skinny for my liking," she chided. "Come inside and I'll make you whatever you want."_

_"How about takeout? I have the biggest craving for deep dish pizza."_

_"Anything you want," she promised. "Now are you tired, do you want to rest?"_

_"I'm fine," she replied weakly flopping onto the couch. "I'm only here for twenty-four hours so I have to take advantage of the short amount of time I've got."_

_"I don't understand why you can't stay around longer."_

_"I've got a fashion shoot in Paris in a few days and then I'm heading to Milan for some interviews."_

_"And then you have to come back to the States again in three weeks' time?"_

_"Yes," she groaned. "For the big wedding extravaganza in the Hamptons."_

_"I thought you'd want to see Stefan married?"_

_"Oh of course I do, but seriously Rebekah is out of control," she joked. "She's a nice girl most of the time but Bridezilla isn't a strong enough word to describe her."_

_"That bad, huh?"_

_"Oh yes, she is constantly emailing me about something to do with the wedding, I am seriously regretting saying yes," she commented. "Although I haven't got it anywhere as bad as poor Katherine, she's had to bear most of the Rebekah Mikaelson drama."_

_"Is she still going out with Elijah?" Liz had met the eldest Mikaelson at the bar opening and was suitably impressed._

_"Yes still going strong after five months, I'm so happy for them both."_

_"And how's Bonnie?"_

_"She's about six months along now in her pregnancy," Caroline smiled. "I can't wait to see her baby bump."_

_"You've missed her?"_

_"I've missed everyone," she admitted. "I didn't realise just how much until I landed back on American soil."_

_"Except one notable exception?"_

_"Well he doesn't deserve my thoughts," she said quietly knowing she couldn't get him out of her head if she tried. "Anyway this was the right decision to make, it was exactly what I needed."_

_"Really?" She asked looking at her closely and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. If anyone was going to see through her it was her Liz. "Are you happy?"_

_"That's a very strong word," she sighed. "I mean my job is great."_

_"And?"_

_"The rest will come with time," she explained._

_"You've been there over two months; how long will it take?"_

_"_ _I don't know, mom," she growled growing tired of the inquisition._

_"You still love him," she deduced. "I don't care what you say Caroline, you love him and you miss him, even if you're not willing to admit it."_

_"Even if I did, he doesn't deserve that, Klaus lost that right when he put his career above our relationship. Don't tell me you're on his side?"_

_"After he didn't fight for you?" She baulked. "That boy is an idiot, but unfortunately you can't help who you love."_

_"Yeah tell me about it."_

_"But obviously running away hasn't helped things," Liz warned. "Your troubles always have a way of catching up to you, honey."_

_"What do you expect me to do mom, because being here is just too difficult," she felt the tears gathering trying desperately not to cry._

_"I know, sweetheart," she said gathering her in her arms. "But is it worth it?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean you're over in London all by yourself without your friends or family. Did you ever think that maybe we are exactly what you need to get through this?"_

_"Yes but everyone is somehow connected to the guy that I can't get over," she blinked feeling the unshed tears finally roll down her cheeks._

_"Yes but is it worth being without the people you love?" She asked. "Maybe facing him head-on is better than hiding away. It's obvious moving away hasn't changed anything."_

_"Is this where you gloat about being right?"_

_"I would never gloat," she laughed squeezing her tighter. "There's nothing wrong with changing your mind."_

_"I have to admit that not being around for Bonnie's pregnancy has been difficult," she shared. "Plus all the other significant milestones."_

_"So does that mean you're coming back?"_

_"No but I'll think about it," she promised. "In the meantime I have a bachelorette party to get ready for, I would have cancelled but I'm still in trouble for missing the engagement party."_

_"Just don't tell nana," Liz said. "If she knew there was a bachelorette party then she'd be the first in line for a lap dance."_

_"God help us," Caroline joked wiping away her stray tears. "I don't think I want to know what's planned, the only saving grace is that the boys won't be anywhere near Chicago tonight."_

* * *

_"I never imagined her to be the tiara type," Caroline observed looking at the blonde curiously. "Not to mention the red feather boa."_

_"That has Katherine written all over it," Bonnie drawled looking at their friend. "I think it's her way of exacting revenge after all those Bridezilla moments she's had to endure the past few months." The girls had dined at Japonais and were currently at The J. Parker Bar on the rooftop overlooking the stunning Chicago skyline._

_Lexi had outdone herself, but given her job it was hardly surprising. "I feel bad about not being here but at the same time I couldn't be happier," she joked. "Although I have to admit it's been tough not watching this little baby growing."_

_"Oh she's growing, I feel like an elephant, Care."_

_"Well you don't look it, in fact you look radiant."_

_"I wouldn't go that far," she joked. "No honestly, I might have been gone a while but you seem a lot happier and more settled about everything."_

_"I don't know why. I mean between the morning sickness and the cravings, not to mention the hormonal mood swings."_

_"But even with that you still seem content, how is Kol?"_

_"Why would you ask me that?"_

_"Well because he is the father of your unborn daughter," she quipped._

_"He's fine."_

_"He's fine? Last thing I heard was that he was being a doting father-to be."_

_"He's been okay," she replied quietly._

_"Oh just okay? Because I also heard that…"_

_"You seem to hear a lot from the other side of the pond, Forbes," she grinned. "Yes he's been amazing. I never thought the young and immature guy I met all those months ago had it in him to be honest."_

_"And."_

_"And he's really surprised me," she smiled. "I don't want to preempt anything but I think things might be okay."_

_"Well that's certainly a step in the right direction," she laughed. "Any good baby names yet?"_

_"Now that is the challenge," she shared. "We can't agree on anything."_

_"You've still got a few months yet, but might I suggest Caroline?"_

_"Believe it or not it's not the worst I've heard," she joked poking out her tongue. "Kol suggested Kolette or Koleen the other day, I always knew he was cocky but that's just taking things one step too far."_

_"Well it's nice to see you two are getting along better than when I left."_

_"Yeah," she said shrugging her shoulders her face reddening. "I suppose this baby could do worse for a father."_

_"I suppose so," she agreed realising just how much had changed since she'd been around._ _As much as she wanted to comment Caroline thought it was better left unsaid. She had a feeling those two would be together soon without her assistance. "You realise this is a bachelorette party right? You have every right to get blind drunk. I'm pregnant and boring but that doesn't mean you have to be."_

_"I'm starting slow," she replied holding up her vodka. "You've got to pace yourself at these things."_

_"Maybe someone should have told Rebekah that," Bonnie laughed taking in the sight before her. "Rebekah, honey, you can keep your clothes on."_

_"_ _It doesn't hurt if she loses a few items," Katherine joked sitting between them as her coat came flying off._

_"You are evil."_

_"No I'm just trying to get some pay back after all the grief she's put me through," she huffed. "Anyway she seems to be having fun."_

_"Yes because of all the alcohol she's consumed," Caroline shot back. "You realise she's probably going to be your future sister-in-law and will do the same thing to you."_

_"No we'd have to be married for that to happen," she shuddered. "And I have no intention of ever doing something stupid like that, if anything this wedding extravaganza just validates my point."_

_"Does Elijah know you don't want to get married Kat?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Well I mean…" she stuttered._

_"You haven't told him?" Caroline baulked. "You might want to let him in on that little fact before he decides to get down on one knee, Pierce."_

_"He knows where I'm coming from," she spluttered. "Well I think he does."_

_"Well you might want to short circuit that one before he makes a visit to Tiffany's," Bonnie suggested._

_"Now that's a discussion I'm not looking forward to," she explained. "I want a happily ever just like everyone else but I don't understand the need to actually get married, it doesn't mean anything at the end of the day."_

_"Some people would disagree," Caroline said. "Look at our future bride-to-be for example."_

_"She's most definitely an exception," Katherine snorted. "Anyway enough about her and this wedding, how is London?"_

_"It's good," she said unable to elaborate further._

_"Wow you're making me really jealous, Care," Bonnie quipped._

_"It is good, I guess I just miss you guys," she shared. "If only you could have come across with my luggage."_

_"Come back, roomie," Katherine pleaded. "I miss you."_

_"I miss you too but I'm actually enjoying my job so I need to give it a try." On her way to the party, Caroline had decided that no matter how right her mother was she was going to persevere in London._

_"We'll just have to make sure we make a visit to London soon, at least you'll be coming back in a few weeks. I just wish you could stay here until then."_

_"You sound just like my mother, but I have to be in Paris then Milan."_

_"Oooh la-di-da," Bonnie quipped. "I can see why you like that job so much."_

_"It has its perks," she joked._

_"So are there any men on the scene?" Katherine asked inquisitively making Caroline roll her eyes; trust her best friend to ask that question. "Did Enzo magically appear again?"_

_"Enzo tried but I made him disappear just as quickly as he arrived," she snorted._

_In the clear light of day, Caroline couldn't believe she'd even gone there with him. In reality he was a cheap Klaus knock-off and she should have never succumbed to his supposed charm. Caroline decided to put that one behind her and blame it on the champagne mixed with some temporary insanity._

_"So are there any other potential suitors?" Bonnie prodded. "I mean you do work with fashion models on a daily basis."_

_"You know I never mix business with pleasure," she claimed. "Anyway I'm focusing on my career right now."_

_"I hate to say it, Care, but that's one of those really bad excuses people use to justify why they're not dating."_

_"Hey I've been busy. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm getting the third degree?"_

_"You're not," Bonnie soothed. "We're just worried that maybe you haven't moved on from Klaus yet."_

_"I have," she scoffed unconvincingly making them look at her dubiously. "Okay maybe I haven't completely, but these things take time."_

_"Have you spoken to him?"_

_"No, I asked him to leave me alone and finally he respected my wishes."_

_"Do you really want him to leave you alone?"_

_"Why so serious, ladies," Rebekah chuckled approaching their table slightly unsteady on her feet. An unimpressed Lexi was at her side holding her upright. Caroline released a sigh of relief happy for the interruption for once. "This is my bachelorette party after all."_

_"Yes how could we forget," Katherine muttered under her breath._

_"There needs to be much more drinking going on though, waiter shots all round." Caroline shuddered thinking alcohol probably wasn't the best option now. She always got so emotional or slept with the wrong men when she was drunk. It looked like the decision was taken out of her hands as a tray of shots appeared in lightning speed. "Bonnie I'll let you off this time."_

_"Gee thanks," she mumbled. The liquid burned as it slipped down her throat._

_"Now here's an extra one for the bridesmaid who missed my engagement party."_

_"Talk about a guilt trip," she shot back downing it all in one go as the pleased bride-to be sauntered away._

_"Now what's next?"_

_"We're going to the Pink Monkey strip club for pole dancing classes."_

_"Okay I'm going to need a few more of these to deal with that information," Caroline suggested. "Although I would definitely pay to see Rebekah attempt it whilst drunk."_

_"You and me both," Katherine laughed._

_"I'm going to the bar for some more liquid courage and then we can head off," Caroline said making her way to the other side of the room, maybe a couple more drinks was exactly what she needed._

_"If only she knew what was going to meet her at the Pink Monkey," Bonnie muttered._

_"Or who you mean? Look, they're both miserable, I have to work with him sulking on a daily basis. I think we can safely say they are both still in denial," Lexi said._

_"But do you think throwing them together is going to achieve that?"_

_"Someone sounds a lot like an annoying Mikaelson brother," Lexi muttered. "How much time have you two been spending with each other again?"_

_"Not much and anyway it's for the baby," Bonnie explained feebly. "You realise she's going to be pissed that you lied to her right?"_

_"I never lied," Katherine insisted,_ _"I merely withheld the truth."_

_"You saw how upset she was before, Kat."_

_"Yes exactly why she needs to see him and sort this out either way," Katherine argued. "This craziness has gone on far too long. Yes Klaus is an idiot but it doesn't seem like either of them are moving on anytime soon. And call me selfish but I want my Care Bear home."_

_"We all want her home but you need to let her deal with things her way."_

_"That's the thing Bonnie; she's not dealing with things at all, just like my stubborn ass boss," Lexi added._

_"Are we still talking about this?" Rebekah drawled._

_"I thought you were too drunk to care," Katherine replied._

_"I can handle my alcohol," she boasted. "Stefan messaged me; the boys are at the Pink Monkey. He better not be looking at any other women."_

_"Well it would be hard not to I imagine," Bonnie joked._

_"Not helping Bonnie. The last thing I ever expected to be doing for my bachelorette party was going to a strip club, seriously the things I do for my brother."_

_"Well let's just hope it works," Lexi murmured._

_"Caroline is getting another drink and then we'll go, I'll text Elijah to say we're on our way," Katherine said pulling out her phone and starting to type away._

_"I for one do not want to witness this car crash," Bonnie groaned in anticipation._

* * *

After a half-hour of pure torture Caroline was beginning to realise she'd never be a world champion pole dancer. She was actually really impressed and envious of the amazing strength the girls possessed. As predicted Rebekah ended up flat on her face, Katherine on her butt, Lexi on her head, Caroline on her right hip and Bonnie just sat there in the safety of the audience laughing at them all.

Caroline retreated to the bar deciding that a few more drinks were in order, if anything just to numb the pain of the impending bruises that were forming all over her legs.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm going to get a drink, is that okay mom?"

"I was just curious that's all," she scoffed.

"Is it just my imagination or are you all acting weird? I know Rebekah is pretty drunk so that's to be expected but you're completely sober, Bon."

"Everything is fine," she mumbled looking around behind her back furiously.

"Ever since we got here you've been whispering and looking around suspiciously."

"We have not," she lied wondering how she got stuck with this given her vehement opposition to it. When Elijah texted to say there could be a potential issue they made a discreet entrance and had been in the back room doing lessons. Bonnie hadn't heard from Kol as to whether this potential issue was removed or not. This is why she knew this plan was fraught from the outset.

"Okay well I'm glad we got that sorted," she replied shaking her head. "I'm just going to the ladies and then back for another drink to get through this ordeal."

"Where are you going?"

"The ladies," she repeated. "Just over there." Bonnie considered trying to stop her but in her pregnant state knew it would be much more difficult than normal. She watched her go as Lexi approached from behind.

"Where's she going?"

"The toilet," she hissed.

"What if my stupid ass boss is there with some brunette?" She growled. "The boys only had one thing to do and they stuffed it up."

"I'm not his number one fan but he probably has the right to move on given how much time has passed."

"Yeah well not tonight he doesn't," she groaned. "If only I could go out there and give him a piece of my mind but then we'd blow our cover."

"So what's the plan? Stay hidden in this back room all night, I mean as much as I love laughing at you all fall over it will eventually get old."

"Haha," she mimicked. "I'm sure it won't be long, I've worked too damn hard for this not to succeed."

* * *

Caroline left the toilets hurriedly too busy shaking her hands dry to notice the broad chest run straight into hers. She looked up semi annoyed because someone obviously wasn't watching where they were going.

"Watch where you're going," she said at the same time a familiar British accent did. She inhaled sharply studying the face that had been haunting her for months. Why was Klaus here of all places? "What are you doing here?" She blurted out unable to stop the flood of words. They were in a small recess between the toilets and she was backed up against the wall struggling not to touch him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure I asked you first," she shot back slightly annoyed by his typical stubbornness.

"It's Stefan's bachelor party," he replied and she couldn't miss his eyes flickering over her body encased in a fitted black dress. Even if he was an idiot, she was glad she wore one of her favourite dresses now. She felt immediately aroused and had to shake her head to try and gain back some semblance of control.

"It's Rebekah's bachelorette party."

"In Chicago?"

"Well last time I checked that's where we were," she growled losing patience. The fact they were in such a confined space was doing nothing for her willpower.

"And my sister agreed to a strip club visit?"

"I thought it was a little suspicious but now it's all starting to make sense," she deduced. "We've been pole dancing." She noticed his crimson lips curve into a sexy smile that always drove her crazy.

"Well you certainly have the flexibility for it," he teased.

"Charming Klaus," she shot back trying not to imagine their bodies writhing against each other. She was supposed to be annoyed at him not imagining him naked.

"Well it's fairly obvious some people decided to play matchmaker."

"Oh you mean the people who were our friends?" She asked emphasising the word 'were' for extra effect. "I'm going to kill them all one by one."

"There's no need for violence, Caroline," he teased, her name rolling perfectly off his tongue making her knees go weak.

"Oh so you're okay being deceived by our supposed friends?"

"Not at all and I'll be telling them exactly what I think of their ridiculous attempt to get us together in the same room."

"Well we were going to be eventually," Caroline murmured thinking about the upcoming wedding.

"No doubt my sister was attempting some damage control in anticipation of her big day."

"Sounds about right," she mumbled thinking Rebekah always had an ulterior motive. "Anyway I certainly have no intention of making a scene."

"Neither do I," he baulked. "This isn't about us after all."

"Exactly so we'll go about our duties like the professional people we are," she said trying to convince herself she didn't want to rip off his shirt. She figured the excessive amount of alcohol she'd consumed wasn't helping matters in that regard either. All Caroline knew was she had to get away soon before she lost control. She turned around before his hand grazed her arm softly stopping her in her tracks. "What?"

"How's London?" He asked sincerely. "You know I figured since we were in the same room together I might as well try to make conversation."

"It's a good change," she admitted noticing his face fall slightly. "The job is great and London isn't half bad either."

"Yeah our little city isn't bad at all," he joked.

"How's uh Christies?"

"Busy," he shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal way. She noticed something unreadable flash in his eyes but she couldn't work it out and right now she had no intention of asking.

"Well okay I guess I better get back to pole dancing."

"Yeah I suppose I should go and give the guys a piece of my mind," he said. "Uh Caroline?"

"Mmmm," she responded scared about what he was going to say next. "I'm sorry about…"

"Urgh Klaus I don't want to hear it again," she groaned in frustration. "We've done this too many times and I have no desire to revisit it once again."

"Okay but please hear this," he paused briefly before adding. "I hope you're happy. I know I had a funny way of showing it but that's all I've ever wanted for you."

"Thanks," she murmured trying not to get lost in his deep blue eyes. "I'm uh going to go."

"There you are Klaus," a high-pitched voice screeched interrupting the intense moment. "I thought you'd left." Caroline looked between the two curiously. The brunette was pretty that much was sure but didn't seem like his type, not that it was any of her business anymore.

"No I was actually meeting my girlfriend," he uttered looking to her helplessly before dipping her backwards and placing a surprise kiss on her lips.

Caroline was too shocked to respond but as time went on she surrendered to his soft strokes, losing herself in the kiss. He tasted like a combination of tequila, salt and lime and as his tongue massaged hers she heard herself moaning against his supple lips. She realised just what she'd been missing this whole time and it was as spectacular as she remembered. Between the haze caused by his kisses and the buzz from the alcohol it took her another five seconds to realise exactly what she was doing. She pulled away and shakily stepped backwards determined to put as much distance between them as possible in the small space they had. His breath was ragged like hers and their eyes locked before she finally came out of her trance, noticing that their brunette intruder had disappeared.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry but I needed to get rid of her," he explained feebly.

"So you just had to kiss me in order to do that?"

"I suppose I didn't have to but it obviously worked and frankly I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss you Caroline."

"Well you can't just randomly kiss women like that, even if we do have a past. So is she your latest conquest?"

"No actually she isn't," he answered. "And you know why Caroline? I can't get you out of my head or heart to even contemplate being with someone else. Yes, I came out tonight determined to try and get over you but all it took was ten minutes of mindless chatter with her to realise I had to make my escape because you know why?"

"Why?" She asked against her better judgement.

"She's not you, no one is," he mumbled his gaze downward. She was speechless, unable to reciprocate his feelings but also unable to communicate just how confused she felt.

"I've got to go," she murmured scared that if she stayed any longer she couldn't be responsible for her actions. As she ran off all she thought was another drink couldn't come soon enough.


	41. Waking Up in Vegas

**23 August, 6:37am Chicago, Illinois**

The light streamed in through a crack in the blinds waking him from his deep slumber. Klaus reluctantly peeled his eyes open not expecting the excruciating pain that ripped through his head. He rolled over trying to block out the invading sunlight by placing the pillow over his head unexpectedly feeling smooth skin rubbing up against his. He froze wondering who was lying next to him and more importantly why? Klaus felt his mouth go dry. After all the alcohol he'd consumed the previous night he couldn't remember much and hurriedly wracked his brain to work out who was his possible bed mate. There was the brunette with the screechy voice at the Pink Monkey, but he knew he left her as soon as possible. He felt his heart soar remembering Caroline's surprise return and their amazing kiss, but the last thing he could recall was her running away. So if it wasn't Caroline who the hell was in his bed?

He inhaled deeply and turned over anticipating the worst, then his eyes fell on familiar golden waves fanned out across the neighbouring pillow. Even amongst his alcohol-induced pain he managed a grin thinking how good it was to have her in his bed again, even if he couldn't remember how she got there. Klaus heard her stir and turned over so she wouldn't catch him staring at her smooth porcelain skin and angelic features. He felt the bed move and figured she was probably doing exactly what he'd done a few moments ago. She screamed in what sounded like shock making him jump slightly. He was so glad the sight of him next to her caused that reaction. He turned over to face her noting her startled eyes and surprised expression.

"Oh come on, Caroline, I'm not that bad."

"Not that bad," she groaned attempting to sit up without much luck, she was obviously just as hung over as him. "At least if you were some random I could sneak out of here and never have to see you again."

"Thanks for the compliment, love."

"Well sorry but I'm in a state of shock, how the hell did you end up in my bed?"

"We're in my bed, sweetheart," he grinned gesturing around the sparse, Peninsula hotel room.

"Don't you sweetheart me," she argued pointing her finger at him accusingly. "Why are we here like this?"

"Well I think it's fairly self explanatory," he said gesturing to the bed in amusement.

"I didn't mean that," she growled. "How did we get here?"

"That's a very good question."

"And?"

"And I have no idea how to answer it," he replied.

"Well thanks so much for the help," she shot back rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and attempting to sit up again this time with luck. The sheet that was over her began to fall and Klaus couldn't help but watch it gleefully as it slipped dangerously low. She grabbed it in time and held it closely to her chest. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this?"

"Having you in my bed?" He asked. "Of course I'm enjoying myself, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't, Caroline."

"You planned this?"

"Can't say I did, although I couldn't be happier with my drunken judgement right now."

"So how did we get here?"

"The last thing I recall was you running away after…"

"Yes I know what happened," she snapped quickly before he could finish his sentence. "Now that you mention it though I can't remember anything after that either."

"Well how about we put it down to luck and go with it?"

"I can't believe you are taking advantage of this situation after everything we've been through," she groaned jumping out of bed, the white sheet wrapped firmly around her body now. Even though she was covered he could still make out her stunning figure underneath.

"I tend to act like an ass when I'm nervous," he admitted sheepishly.

"Well ass is usually your default setting, but honestly Klaus Mikaelson is nervous?"

"What can I say you have that effect on me," he replied shrugging his shoulders. Why did he have to act like such an idiot in front of her constantly? "Sorry, I promise I'll behave."

"It's a little late for that," she muttered picking up items of discarded clothing as she went then slamming the bathroom door shut behind her. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily wondering how he managed to constantly put his foot in it. He climbed out of bed and went over to the mirror noting his bedraggled appearance. Klaus moaned in pain thinking he was far too old for big nights like this.

"Oh my god, what is this?" She squealed emerging from the bathroom fully dressed in her black dress and playing with something on her finger. He studied it from afar noticing a plastic ring you'd find in a gum ball machine.

"Wow drunk me certainly has cheap taste. The least I could do was get you a real diamond." he quipped. She inhaled sharply obviously coming to the same conclusion as him.

"This is not funny! Tell me we didn't get married?"

"Well this isn't Vegas, Caroline, so I don't think it's possible, but it looks like we're engaged at the very least."

"We are not engaged," she huffed combing her hands through her waves obviously in the initial stages of denial. "What would have possessed me to say yes anyway?"

"Gee thanks," he growled growing tired of her bad attitude. She was just as much to blame as him for this. Although Klaus realised the thought of marrying her made him extremely happy unlike her obviously. He really wished he could remember how they got here and most of all been sober enough to enjoy the sex, which Klaus knew from experience would be phenomenal.

The one thing he could recall was how ecstatic he felt when they crossed paths earlier in the night. His joy far outweighed his anger towards the boys for playing matchmaker. Their kiss was magical and when she responded it gave him a glimmer of hope that maybe things weren't over. Maybe it was the push he needed to start living and fight for Caroline like he should have done in the first place. Klaus never should have let her leave the country but maybe this was a way to make amends. If she continued acting out against him though he wasn't sure how his patience would fare.

"I plan on blaming this entire episode on the alcohol," she said. "I need to get out of here, my flight leaves in six hours. God knows where my mother thinks I am right now."

"You're a grown woman," Klaus shot back choosing to ignore her earlier comment which he had to admit hurt.

"And my mother is the sheriff, enough said. She's probably lodged a missing persons report already."

"So that's it?"

"Yes that has to be it. I can safely say the drunk engagement or whatever this is, is well and truly called off," she replied suddenly holding her hand up to her neck and looking around the room distractedly.

"What are you looking for?" He asked curiously.

"Uh nothing," she murmured her eyes darting around the room.

"I may be hung over right now but it certainly doesn't seem like nothing," he observed.

"I've uh lost my ring."

"Oh you mean my expensive engagement ring? It's is on your finger Caroline."

"I'm not talking about this one," she said taking if off and holding it up for his benefit. "I had another one on last night but it must have fallen off somewhere."

"Well I'm sure you could just raid the wardrobe department at Vogue for a replacement."

"This item is irreplaceable," she murmured quietly. "It's kind of a family heirloom. I have to find it before I leave Chicago, even if it involves retracing my steps from last night."

"It could be anywhere."

"Exactly why I need to start looking for it now," she said rushing towards the door. "I'll never forgive myself if I don't find it."

"Hold on, wait for me," he said grabbing his jeans that had been roughly discarded on the arm chair sitting in the corner. of the room.

"I'm going on my own, I think we've spent more than enough time together already."

"Yes, now if only I could remember it," he admitted sadly. "Look two sets of eyes are better than one, and you never know something may come back to me." She looked at him dubiously obviously weighing up her options.

"Fine," she agreed cautiously. "But no talking or joking or calling me anything resembling love or sweetheart."

"Well that's going to makes things difficult," he muttered placing one leg in his jeans. "You know this might also be a good opportunity to find out what exactly happened last night."

"I think I'd prefer to leave last night right where it belongs," she murmured. "In the past."

"Surely you don't want to leave the country possibly married to yours truly?"

"I thought you said that wasn't possible?"

"Well you never know," he grinned determined to win her over, not to mention get her out of this grouchy mood which was wearing on his last nerve.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Get changed, come on we don't have all day," she ordered opening the door without a backwards glance in his direction.

"Wow I forgot just how bossy you were love," he growled putting on his shoes. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well the Pink Monkey would be a good start."

"How about we just ask our friends, wouldn't that be easier in the first instance?" He asked buttoning up his shirt.

"I would prefer to keep this to ourselves. As much as I love our friends you tell one and then everyone knows our business. Plus, I'm still annoyed about their little matchmaking scheme." Klaus was a little taken aback, upset that she wanted to keep their night a secret, like she was ashamed of him or something. He reluctantly finished dressing and they walked down the hallway towards the lifts not expecting to see a certain person at the door of one of the neighbouring hotel rooms.

"Bonnie Bennett!" Caroline shrieked unable to help herself. Klaus wondered what happened to being discreet. It was only when she looked over in surprise he noticed his brother's curious face peeking out from behind her.

"Caroline, Klaus. What are you doing here?"

"Never mind us, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just," she stuttered feebly unable to finish.

"Trying to leave but obviously not successfully," Kol joked from his hotel room door half naked in only a pair of grey boxer shorts.

"Well it's hardly my fault these two decided to walk down the hall right at this exact moment," she argued looking back at him.

"Urgh some clothes wouldn't go astray Kol," Klaus grimaced shielding his eyes. "That's entirely too much nudity for this hour."

"It's 7am on a Sunday morning what do you expect, Niklaus?" He replied before looking at them with renewed interest. "Don't tell me you two finally kissed and made up?"

"No we didn't make-up," Caroline replied shortly knowing she couldn't deny the kissing part even if she didn't remember it. "What happened here?"

"Well I think it's fairly obvious love," Klaus joked.

"What did I tell you about using that word?"

"Don't mind Oscar the Grouch here, she's a little hung over this morning," he teased nudging her slightly.

"Trust me it's not the hang over," she shot back crossing her arms over her chest. "Does someone want to explain this?" She asked looking between them in curious anticipation.

"Well it all started when you two ran into each other."

"You make it sound so random. Is that how this all happened?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Hey we were against this little plan from the outset," Kol explained. "I said numerous times that this was never going to work but I have to say seeing you together now is a surprise given we left you at the Pink Monkey in an intense fight."

"A fight?"

"Yes," Bonnie answered. "We tried to intervene and I was going to take you back to your mom's place but you were so mad at everyone you wouldn't come."

"So you left us there? What happened then?"

"Well Kalijah were being too cuddly for our liking, so too Stebekah and Malex," he reeled off using their couple nicknames.

"Malex?"

"Matt and Lexi's names don't fit together quite as well," Kol rambled before continuing. "Anyway so Bonnie and I decided to grab something to eat."

"And?" They asked in unison impatiently as Kol and Bonnie began recounting their story.

_6.5 hours earlier…._

_"I feel bad just leaving them there like that," Bonnie shared as they walked out into the cool night air._

_"Yeah well I think given our opposition to this little plan the others should be trying to fix things between Klaus and Caroline, not us," he groaned. "Anyway you're six months pregnant and need your rest." She smiled liking that he cared so much about her well-being not that she'd admit it._

_"You know what I really need?"_

_"That seems like a loaded question," he joked._

_"Well yes I am horny but that's hardly surprising given the strong hormones pulsing through my body," she said. "Are you blushing?"_

_"No," he spluttered. "I just didn't expect you to share that much personal information with me."_

_"Well I figure I might as well be honest given we're about to have a baby together," she laughed._

_"So how exactly do you deal with the hormone overload?"_

_"Well not by having sex unfortunately," she muttered._

_"Are you even allowed to have sex?"_

_"I'm pregnant Kol not dying," she replied. "Anyway we seem to have gone off topic."_

_"I have no problem with this line of conversation at all, in fact feel free to continue telling me how you cope with the sexual urges."_

_"Maybe another time, but what I need now is some pie and ketchup."_

_"Ew, what is it with you slathering everything in ketchup?"_

_"I have no idea but our little girl sure craves it," she smiled._

_"Mmmm, how about apple?"_

_"Pie?"_

_"No I meant as a name for the baby," he gave her a look which clearly said she was crazy. "Hey it worked for Gwyneth Paltrow didn't it?"_

_"I think the jury is still out on whether that was a good decision or not," he commented. "Girl and the goat." He said pointing at the red illuminated sign from the nearby diner. What was it with all the animal references tonight?_

_"They better have pie," she said feeling her stomach grumble._

_"And ketchup," he teased opening the door for her and gesturing inside. They took a seat in one of the vinyl booths noticing the big bottle of ketchup waiting for her in the middle of the table as the waitress appeared with menus._

_"What can I get you?" She asked not bothering to make any eye contact, her pen poised on the notepad._

_"I would like apple pie and vanilla ice cream," she grinned making a reference to their earlier discussion and continued to peruse the menu. "Cheeseburger, fries and a hot chocolate."_

_"Are you finished, darling?"_

_"Hey I'm pregnant don't judge me," she accused._

_"Yeah who are you to judge?" The waitress piped up throwing him a dirty look for his effort._

_"Sorry," he baulked. "I'll just have a coffee."_

_"That's it?"_

_"I'll have a bite of your pie," he smiled._

_"I plan on eating the whole thing so you better get your own," Bonnie promised._

_"Okay one slice of pie," he clarified before the waitress walked away. "I hope you're going to teach our daughter to share."_

_"I can share."_

_"I beg to differ," he shot back. "So how about Ireland?"_

_"What about Ireland?"_

_"As a name," he suggested._

_"No daughter of mine is going to be named after a country, even if it is a nice place."_

_"You're no fun," he quipped._

_"On the contrary I'm plenty of fun," she argued._ _"Fruit is fun."_

_"Maybe fun to eat not fun to name your child after," he said. "Surely you had numerous names thought up when you were younger?" She faltered slightly thinking that was the last thing on her mind during her childhood._

_"No not really."_

_"Oh come on Rebekah had her names picked out by the time she was eleven," he joked. "I hope Stefan is okay with not having any input into what his kids are called." She smiled slightly but couldn't get his comment out of her head. Suddenly the fear that had been building inside her the past six months came bubbling to the surface. She had no parental influence so what made her think she'd be a good mother? She couldn't even come up with a name so how was she going to do things like stop her crying and change her nappies? "Are you okay?" He asked looking at her curiously._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Why don't I believe you?"_

_"I'm just thinking about names," she lied._

_"What's really going on Bonnie?"_

_"Do you think I'll make an okay mother?" She asked hurriedly. "I mean I have no idea what I'm doing, Kol."_

_"And you think I do?"_

_"Great what chance does this kid have?" She bent down and rested her head on the table, her dark locks falling around her._

_"We're both new to this," he murmured pulling her head up slowly and staring earnestly into her eyes. "What are you scared of Bonnie?"_

_"_ _My parents died when I was young," she murmured sadly. "I spent most of my childhood moving from one bad foster home to the next. What do I know about being a good parent?" Kol's expression changed and he reached out covering her hands with his._

_"Oh, Bon, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," he whispered._

_"You have nothing to be sorry for, I never told you," she admitted. "It's just too hard to talk about sometimes. It wasn't the best childhood."_

_"Which is exactly why you'll make a wonderful mother." She shook her head disagreeing with his point._

_"Doubtful, I mean I had no role models whatsoever," she shared. "I can't even think of a name for this child let alone anything else."_

_"Neither can I, look you need to stop giving yourself a hard time," he implored. "I think you'll make a great mother."_

_"You're biased," she snorted._

_"Maybe but the one thing I do know is that your experiences have made you the kind of person you are today; strong, independent and fiercely loyal to the people you love. This little girl is going to be more loved because of what you went through." Bonnie felt tears spring to her eyes at his beautiful words. Who knew Kol Mikaelson had it in him?_

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so," he answered. "But I promise you that whatever we do, we'll do it together okay?" She nodded as he reached over and wiped away the tears that were now cascading down her cheeks._

_"Thank you," she smiled her vision blurred with tears. "I know I don't deserve it after the way I treated you all those months ago."_

_"Well it certainly wasn't ideal," he mumbled shyly._

_"I find it hard to let people in," she admitted her gaze downward. "I spent most of my childhood just wanting to be loved but it never happened." Kol leaned across and softly lifted her chin with his finger so she couldn't avoid his stare. "I pushed you away because it was all too real and I had no idea how to handle it."_

_"Thank you for explaining that, I know it wasn't easy," he smiled. "Bonnie, I…."_

_"Don't say it…"_

_"I'm sorry but you're stuck with me."_

_"Because we're having a baby together?"_

_"Yes we are but that has nothing to do with how I feel," he promised. "I loved you before you got pregnant, if anything our little girl is just an added bonus." She smiled broadly feeling like the protective shield covering her heart had finally lifted._

_"I love you too, Kol Mikaelson, and I'm excited about our future together, even if it's a little scary."_

_"Me too, Bonnie Bennett," he grinned. "Now how about a kiss for this father-to-be?" She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards her greedily. Within second his lips were on hers and she was relishing in the feelings that came flooding back with every stroke._

_"Let's get out of here," she suggested wiggling her eyebrows suggestively._

_"What about your three course meal?"_

_"I told you I was horny," she laughed. "How about we get it to go."_

_"No complaints here love," he joked._

"Okay okay," Klaus interrupted. "I'd rather not hear about my little brother's sex life in great detail."

"I wasn't going to tell you," Kol replied poking out his tongue.

"Unbelievable, I can't believe you're going to be a father."

"I think he'll make a pretty good one too," Bonnie murmured placing a chaste kiss on his nose. "Now that we shared it's only fair you two do the same."

"We don't really know," Caroline mumbled.

"You don't know?"

"That's what she just said, genius," Klaus rolled his eyes impatiently. "But if you left before us I'm assuming you're not going to be much help."

"Well I'm going to take a stab in the dark and suggest that you two had a bit of fun," Kol deduced. "You know given where you've come from."

"We know that Kol but we need to track down my ring before I leave town, it's too important to me."

"What ring?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"You know the silver one I was wearing, it belonged to my nana," she rambled. This was the first time Klaus had heard about any ring but they hadn't been together for months after all. "Anyway we're going to retrace our steps and see if we can find it."

"So you don't have any clues?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Caroline answered before Klaus could make an impromptu engagement announcement. "We're just going to head to the Pink Monkey and go from there."

"Do you need some help?" Kol asked making Klaus peer at him.

"Yes I promise I'll put on some more clothes, Niklaus."

"No I think we'll be okay," Caroline added. She obviously knew their engagement wouldn't be a secret much longer if they came along for the ride. "But thanks."

"Anyway it looks like you've got your hands full," Klaus smiled thinking how happy he was for his little brother.

"I was just about to leave anyway. I don't want to but Rebekah is probably livid that half the bachelorette party is MIA on her big weekend," she said. "I don't think she'll look upon this reconciliation too kindly either given she likes being the centre of attention."

"That doesn't sound like our sister at all," Klaus joked, making Kol laugh.

"Oh no, I didn't even think about that," Caroline groaned. "First the engagement party and now this, do you think she'll fire me as bridesmaid?"

"No such luck," Bonnie teased.

"If she says anything just mention her little matchmaking scheme. Anyway we better get going," Caroline said looking at Klaus before pausing to give Bonnie a brief hug. "I'm so happy this all turned out for you both."

Klaus couldn't help but think it was unfair that everyone else got their happily ever after expect them. Especially given this all started because of them in the first place. He decided today was his chance to work on making that happen. She couldn't keep up this grumpy demeanour all day surely? They said their goodbyes and walked towards the elevators.

"How long do you think that will take to get around?"

"Five minutes tops," Klaus estimated. "Come on let's go and find you this ring, love."


	42. Gravity

**23 August 8:01am Chicago, Illinois**

"I can't believe this place isn't even open yet," Caroline grumbled knocking on the heavy wooden door. "Is anyone there?"

"Well it's probably only been closed a few hours."

"Thanks for the observation," she growled. "I'm just short on time that's all."

"Like you keep saying. How about some caffeine while we wait?" She gave him a dubious look. "Oh come on it's just coffee, Caroline, it's not a date and I'm not asking you to marry me. Oh wait I already did that." She gave him another look choosing not to vocalise exactly what she was thinking. "What too soon?"

"Yes too soon," she groaned. "Coffee would be a much needed distraction though from the fact that I'm on a lost jewellery finding mission with my ex boyfriend of all people."

"It's kind of like a scavenger hunt," he smiled ignoring her comment and pointing across the street to a small cafe. "I was always good at them when I was younger."

"I'll bet," she muttered. "I'm sensing a pattern here."

"Pattern?"

"You're apparently really good at everything," she joked. "Art, snowmen, scavenger hunts…"

"I seem to recall you liking my sketch," he argued. "And I seem to remember nana and our friends preferring my snowman prowess over yours."

"Glad to see you haven't lost any of that ego in the past few months."

"You're just upset you haven't been able to spend any time with me or my ego of late, you must be experiencing withdrawals."

"You wish, Mikaelson," she shot back trying not to smile. Why did he have to be so annoyingly cute? Especially when she was trying to flush him out of her system, she was most definitely having withdrawals, not that she'd admit it to him of course.

"What can I get you folks?"

"Two extra strong coffees," Klaus ordered. "Oh and some fries."

"Fries?"

"Hey don't judge, I need some greasy food to combat this hangover," he said. "You'll be wishing you ordered your own once they get here trust me."

"I will not," she argued back. "I could think of nothing worse right now."

"I seem to recall you ordering up big in Thorntown, what was it again cheeseburger, onion rings, hot chocolate and pie?" He smiled deviously when he said the last word. She blushed slightly remembering him offering to have a bite of her pie.

"Fries and two strong coffees, is that all?" The waitress asked impatiently watching them fight back and forth.

"Yes thank you," Caroline replied politely watching her walk towards the kitchen. "You memorised my food order from eight months ago?"

"You may not realise it Caroline but I remember everything," he murmured shrugging his shoulders. She looked away at that moment unable to meet his gaze, it was just too difficult.

Caroline felt her stomach flutter realising that maybe this little outing wasn't a very good idea given her remnant feelings for the idiot on the other side of the table. Yes she loved him but Caroline had never been so confused in her life. It would be all too easy to fall back into his arms like nothing happened but she couldn't ignore the fact that he'd taken her for granted and the hurt she experienced was still raw. If he'd done it once before what made her think he wouldn't do it again? She was angry at her friends for interfering in something that wasn't their business, even if they did think they had the best of intentions.

The final straw was waking up and finding him in bed with her. She was so angry, not so much with him but with herself. She had no intention of ever being vulnerable to him again and look what she had to go and do? Sex was one thing but an engagement on top of it all? Caroline knew she'd been somewhat mean to him this morning. She was just so angry with her behavior that the easiest thing to do was to take it out on him. She was actually surprised he hadn't fought back more, maybe he'd changed in the past few months?

"Is that someone over there?" She asked squinting her eyes across the street as a lone male let himself into the Pink Monkey's front door. He reluctantly looked across and nodded by way of response. "Okay, let's go."

"What about my caffeine?" He whined childishly.

"Get it to go, this is too important," she chided jumping up from her seat and stalking towards the door. She was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to get in her way.

"Yes ma'am," he muttered from behind but she was already out the door to reply.

* * *

"We don't open until midday," the young guy said answering the door after Caroline's incessant knocking.

"I'm sorry but I've lost something very important and wanted to know if you've found it," she pleaded using her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay I suppose you can come in," he replied begrudgingly. It was only at this point that a familiarity crossed his features and he grinned knowingly. "Hey I remember you two."

"I'm glad someone remembers," Klaus joked as they walked towards the bar. "What were we doing exactly?"

"You can't remember?"

"Well generally when someone asks that they don't remember," he shot back sarcastically.

"Well it's pretty hard to forget two people getting engaged," he smiled. "That reminds me, I didn't give you this last night." He slid over a coupon denoting a 10% discount on drinks. "For the happy couple."

"I'm so confused," Caroline murmured. "How did we get to that point?"

"I was too believe me, I mean one minute you were fighting because some guy tried to hit on you…"

"That's why we fought," Klaus murmured.

"Why doesn't the jealousy part surprise me," she quipped.

"Then the next minute you couldn't keep your hands off each other. After you eventually came up for air you were both at the bar asking for champagne because you were celebrating your engagement."

"How embarrassing," Caroline muttered. "I'm sorry you had to put up with that."

"If anything it was thoroughly entertaining," he laughed. "Now you said you lost something?"

"A ring," Klaus answered.

"Uh yes a ring," she said slowly. "Oh are you talking about engagement ring? You didn't have one yet. You both mentioned going to buy it after you left here."

"That we did," Klaus laughed thinking about his cheap effort. "Did we happen to mention where we'd get the ring from?"

"No idea man, sorry."

"I'm talking about a ring I was already wearing, it means a great deal to me," Caroline interrupted more concerned about her lost property than their fake engagement right now.

"I think I'm going to need a little more description than that."

"It's silver," she began.

"And? Were there any stones?"

"Uh no stones, it's just two intertwined bands," she described slowly.

"I'll have a look but I don't recall anything like that turning up last night," he said rifling through his box of belongings.

"Do you have a men's room?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I should have rephrased that question," Klaus replied shaking his head. "Can you maybe point me in the right direction, mate?"

"Oh that's right you don't remember," he teased. "It's at the back first door on the right." When Klaus was safely out of earshot Caroline leaned forward and touched the barman's arm to get his attention as he waded through the box.

"It's not a ring, it's a necklace."

"But you just said it was a ring?"

"I know what I just said but I had my reasons," she said gesturing towards the bathroom with her eyes. "It was actually a gift from Klaus so I couldn't uh elaborate as you'd understand."

"Oh someone's going to be in trouble. What does it look like?"

"It's white gold and pendant style with some words inscribed on it," she rambled hoping to get this conversation out of the way before he returned.

"What does it say?"

"Je t'aime."

"I'm sorry?" He asked like she'd sneezed on him or something.

"It means I love you in French," she explained sadly thinking just how much it meant to her.

She'd never told anyone but ever since they broke up Caroline had continued to wear it hidden under her clothes. For some reason she couldn't stop and every time she tried it would immediately find its way back there. She couldn't tell anyone because they'd think she was some sort of crazy person but she wanted it right next to her heart, even after everything that happened. As always she'd worn it under her dress the night before and when she realised it was missing an overwhelming sense of dread came over her. It meant so much to her and the thought that it was lost almost killed her. That's when she knew she had to do everything in her power to find it. Having Klaus along wasn't ideal but he did say he might remember something and she needed all the help she could get right now. She just had to be discreet about how she asked about it.

"Woah, I'm no romantic but that's pretty thoughtful. Someone's definitely going to be in trouble," he reiterated. At this point in time Caroline was just as worried about losing it as him finding out she still wore it.

"Look what I found in the toilet," Klaus replied trying hard not to smile and producing a picture making Caroline gasp in shock. "Who knew you had it in you, love?" The photo was of her gyrating against the pole amongst a bunch of other dancers, making a very convincing depiction of an exotic dancer.

"Oh my god," she groaned. "I thought people only wrote graffiti on bathroom walls these days but obviously it's gone that one step further."

"You should be flattered your photo took such pride of place."

"Oh yeah a bunch of guys ogling me in the toilet."

"Actually on second thought I agree with you," he muttered. "I better keep this." Caroline couldn't miss the jealous tone in his voice.

"I'll take that," she groaned plucking it from his hand. "The last thing I recall was being really bad at pole dancing and falling onto just about every part of my body; I definitely have the bruises to prove it."

"Were they just from the pole dancing?" Caroline just shook her head choosing to ignore that particular comment from Klaus.

"Yeah you were a big hit up there for an amateur," the bartender offered. "Maybe you should consider a change of profession, Caroline?" Klaus asked sending her his cheekiest grin.

"I'll stick to my day job thank you very much," she shot back unimpressed with his annoying not to mention unwelcome suggestions.

"I must say you are a very interesting couple, has anyone ever told you that?"

"All the time," Klaus replied as Caroline answered.

"We're not a couple."

"Yet you both got engaged last night?"

"It's complicated," they both answered in unison. He sent her his cutest smile and Caroline had to look away so he couldn't see her blushing.

"Any luck?" Caroline asked hoping to change the subject.

"No there's nothing here," he replied. "If anything shows up though I'll let you know, just jot down your number." Caroline felt terrible, but she was determined not to let it deter her just yet.

"Thanks anyway," she smiled sadly. As they walked outside she wracked her brain trying to work out how to find their next destination given they had no idea where the ring came from, until something came to her. "Check your jean pockets."

"Excuse me?"

"Well if it worked in the Hangover movie it might work now," she said. "I mean they did find Doug on the roof of Caesar's Palace in the end."

"I hate to break it to you, love, but that was a just a movie," he explained slowly for her benefit.

"Just shut up and do it," she ordered growing tired of his smartass come backs. He shrugged his shoulders then rifled through his pockets pulling out an assortment of receipts. "Ah ha I knew it!"

"Okay looks like I have a cab receipt from the Pink Monkey to Brookfield," he read. "What's in Brookfield exactly?"

"I think I may actually know," she inhaled sharply. "There's a place that Stefan and I used to go to a lot because he was a big child, even back then."

"The Galloping Ghost?"

"How did you know?" She asked curiously.

"It says it on this receipt for assorted items," he laughed passing it to her. "What exactly is a Galloping Ghost?"

"It's a 24 hour arcade, Stefan has a thing for old school video games like Space Invaders so he used to make me go there all the time," she reminisced. "I have a feeling that's where we found our ring."

"Well let's get going then," he grinned flagging down a passing cab. "I wouldn't mind a game of Pacman if they've got it. I used to be…"

"Really good at it?" She asked preempting his response. "Why am I not surprised. Klaus we're here on a mission here not to mess around," she said pointing her finger at him accusingly.

"Oh come on, live a little," he shot back.

"I think we did plenty of that last night don't you?" She growled jumping in the backseat of the cab.

"Although we can't even remember it. Seriously, Caroline, when did you turn into such a wet blanket?"

"The moment you decided to show up again and throw my life into disarray as only you can do Klaus."

"Um where do you want to go?" The cab driver asked interrupting their increasingly heated argument.

"The Gloomy Ghost," Klaus replied distractedly.

"It's the Galloping Ghost in Brookfield thanks," she shot back rolling her eyes. "You always have to be right don't you?"

"No," she spluttered. "But I usually am."

"Now who's got an over inflated ego?" He growled. "I'm sorry we can't all be as perfect as Caroline Forbes."

"I'm not perfect but your behaviour leaves a lot to be desired buddy. Anyway you're only here in the first place because you were tricked into it by our interfering friends."

"Well last time I checked you ran off to London and didn't want me to contact you."

"I didn't run off," she scoffed choosing not to address his turn of events.

"Yes you did, and the only thing I regret is that I stupidly respected your wishes and let you go," he implored. "If anything I'm glad we ran into each other again whatever way it happened."

"So we could have a wild night getting drunk then engaged?"

"You got engaged?" The cab driver piped up looking at them in the rear view mirror dubiously. "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear."

"I'm blaming it on the copious amounts of alcohol I consumed, sir," Caroline answered sheepishly.

"But you went to the trouble of getting engaged?" He repeated.

"And we even got a ring as well," Klaus added.

"It was plastic."

"Hey it's the thought that counts," he groaned. "I never knew you were so materialistic, love."

"I'm not," she murmured. "It's just the person who was proposing that was a problem."

"Ouch. If you don't mind me asking what did he do that was so wrong?" The cab driver asked. Caroline was realising that his services didn't just include driving but relationship counselling as well. "And you can leave out the part about running away to London and telling him to leave you alone, I already got that."

"He put work above our relationship," she said sadly. Reliving the reasons for their break-up wasn't what she felt like doing right now, especially with a nosy cab driver and with an enormous hang over.

"Did you do that?"

"Yes I did," he admitted. "But all I've done is regret it ever since."

"But you just let her go to London?"

"That's what she wanted," Klaus argued his frustration obvious.

"You wouldn't believe the number of clueless males I get in my cab," he chided. "She didn't really want you to leave her alone, she wanted you to fight. Trust me I've been married 45 years and you learn that women don't mean what they say."

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Caroline piped up.

"Trust me dear you do, just ask my wife. You should have been more honest but this knucklehead should have known to read between the lines instead of sulking."

"Who are you calling a knucklehead?"

"I think it's rather fitting actually," Caroline quipped.

"Okay yes I might have sulked but I truly believed she'd moved on and didn't love me anymore."

"Why would you think that?" She asked unable to help herself.

"Enzo."

"Who's Enzo?" The cab driver asked.

"The guy she slept with," Klaus growled.

"Here we go again, I had every right to be with someone else. We weren't together then if you remember?"

"Yes, but Enzo," he growled. "Of all people you had to choose him to move on with. I've spent the past few months unable to get the vision of you two together out of my head Caroline."

"I know we've just met," the cab driver began. That was an understatement Caroline thought about the complete stranger who was analysing their break-up. "But I'm pretty sure she's not over you. Klaus, do you mind if I call you that?"

"Uh I guess not."

"You got engaged last night."

"Apparently but we were drunk," Caroline cried trying to convince a complete stranger that he was wrong.

"Yes but the truth has a way of coming out when you're inebriated Caroline," he offered wisely. "If you ask me you both need to put yourself out of misery and by the sounds of it your long suffering friends too." The cab descended into silence as Klaus and Caroline stared at each other thinking about what he'd said. She knew she loved him but marriage? She'd never considered it until now and Caroline was starting to realise that maybe that was why she was so irritable and upset. Her first reaction was shock understandably but deep down she knew the concept of marriage with Klaus wasn't altogether a foreign concept. "Here we are," the cab driver said pulling up outside the Galloping Ghost.

"Thanks, mate," Klaus said looking over at Caroline briefly and she could tell he didn't just mean for the ride. "Here's a little extra."

"That's very generous of you, Klaus," he smiled looking at the abundance of green notes in his hand. "Oh and congratulations on your engagement."

"You realise he does that so naïve people like you will tip him extra?" Caroline said once he'd pulled away from the curb.

"I may be naïve but he made some good points, even that part about me being a knucklehead," he chuckled.

"Oh p-uh-lease," she scoffed. She had no intention of letting him know that she agreed though. "Yeah knucklehead was right but let's just get back to the job at hand."

* * *

"Ah if it isn't the happy couple back again," a bubbly, blonde girl said as they approached the front counter. "You know we offer very competitive wedding packages."

"As enticing as that sounds," Caroline said trying not to sound sarcastic. "We lost something last night and were wondering if you'd come across it."

"What was it?"

"It was a ring," Klaus answered automatically. Caroline inhaled deeply thinking how she was going to have to explain the discrepancy yet again.

"You bought a ring from that machine over there last night. Don't tell me you've already lost it?"

"No we haven't, but I'm sure it wouldn't cost too much to replace," she murmured.

"Klaus why don't you go and play Pacman?"

"Oh now I'm allowed to play video games," he scoffed. "Although I won't ask again. I'll be over there if you need me your highness."

"So a ring, what does it look like?"

"It's not a ring," she explained hurriedly and continued before the girl could clarify. "It's a pendant necklace actually, white gold with the words je t'aime engraved on it."

"Oh I love you," she cooed. "I studied a bit of French in high school, I assume that gorgeous piece of eye candy gave it to you?"

"Ah yes that gorgeous..." she rambled before correcting herself. "Yes he gave it to me and I really just want it back."

"I can understand. Just give me a minute and I'll have a look." Caroline nodded getting stressed with every moment. If she didn't find the necklace Caroline wasn't quite sure what to do. Maybe this was the universe's way of telling her to move on already, but she knew she wasn't ready for that yet. She reluctantly walked over to where Klaus was animatedly playing Pacman, she had to admit he looked very cute concentrating while doing it.

"I'm heading towards top score," he laughed gleefully.

"Congratulations," she offered realising just how uptight she'd been. Yes they had history but she was well and truly sick of keeping up the act that she was angry with him. Yes she was upset but a majority of the anger had dissipated if she was being honest with herself. Her mother of all people told her that holding onto anger was pointless and she was starting to believe that. That didn't mean she was going to welcome him in her arms anytime soon. Pretending to impress the Taylors had nothing on this. He continued to play loud bursts of sound emanating from the machine as he killed each ghost one by one.

"Gotcha!" Until a wailing sound came out meaning he'd bombed out.

"Top score hey?"

"I just got here," he scoffed. "Give me some time, love."

"So what do you have to do in this game exactly?"

"I thought you came here all the time?"

"Yeah for Stefan," she replied. "I didn't play video games; it was more like moral support."

"The aim of the game is eat all the pac-dots in the maze and kill the ghosts," he replied. "Easy."

"Yeah easy for you," she muttered.

"Here let me show you," he offered standing behind her as she took control of the controls uncertainly. Caroline wasn't sure how she was going to go with him standing so close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck and was struggling to overcome the dizziness he caused. She shook her head and tried to concentrate moving pacman around his course and trying to avoid the multi coloured ghosts. If she happened to go off course Klaus would cover his hand with hers and navigate her to safety. Their close proximity meant that there were instances where his body would rub up against hers and she was trying to ignore the heat spreading through her body. All she wanted to do was turn around and give into her feelings.

"I had a look," a cheerful voice interrupted their moment as she succumbed to a ghost. "And I couldn't find anything." Caroline moved away attempting to distance herself from him and the feelings he was stirring deeply inside her body. Why did he have to be so damn irresistible?

"Really nothing?" She asked desperately.

"I'm sure we'll find it," he offered trying to offer her comfort. She couldn't help but feel slightly buoyed but his support given he had no idea what they were searching for."Did we happen to mention where we were going next?"

"No I'm sorry you didn't say," she offered. "But best of luck with the wedding though."

"Yeah thanks," Klaus answered pulling her towards the entrance. "We'll find the ring don't worry Caroline."

"How can I not worry?" She asked her earlier optimism fading fast.

"Okay we need to think out of the box," he murmured thoughtfully. "Check your phone."

"My phone?"

"Yes probably something we should have checked earlier now I think about it," he advised. They both searched their photos and messages desperate for a lead in their mission.

"Bingo," Caroline said showing him a photo of them posing in front of a familiar 7-Eleven. "From memory this is only a five-minute walk from here."

"How do you know?"

"Stefan and I used to spend a lot of time there," she explained.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked as they set off down the street. "Why do you think we went to a 7-Eleven?"

"Are you telling me you've never had a big night that didn't end at a 7-Eleven?"

"Good point," he conceded. "Usually it's Cheetos and Starburst for me."

"I'm more of a twinkies and pretzels girl," she shared. "That would go down so well right now."

"Well if you'd just had some of my fries you wouldn't be craving other food," he teased.

"Well here we are." They walked into the 7-eleven and Caroline felt nervous thinking this could probably be her last chance of finding her necklace. The guy at the counter sent them a big knowing smile and they approached ready to reel off the usual explanation.

"If it isn't my favourite engaged couple," he beamed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for something," Caroline began while Klaus walked off to peruse the shelves no doubt for some Cheetos. "Did you happen to find a necklace here last night?"

"I haven't but I'll ask my colleague who's around here somewhere," he offered. She felt sick realising that this might be the end of the road. She walked around noticing Klaus had found a random male friend as they chatted away animatedly. All of a sudden it hit her. No matter what happened right now she wouldn't see him again.

Yes at Rebekah's wedding but then she'd be back in London and they'd be estranged from each other again. Maybe she was the one who created the gap between them but now it didn't seem as favourable as when she left the states all those months ago. She looked around trying to place the guy she spoke to about her necklace but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Is this what you're looking for, love?" Klaus interrupted her thoughts holding out his hand and producing the necklace she was so desperate to find. She looked at him wordlessly wondering how he'd come across her necklace.

"James thought you might like this back."

"Thank you," she sighed unable to elaborate, she'd tried so hard not to disclose why she was on this journey.

"Why didn't you tell me this was what you were looking for all along?"

"Are you really surprised?"

"I am actually," he confessed. "After everything that happened I didn't think you'd kept it let alone were still wearing it." She was trying to avoid his gaze because she knew she'd just start crying. "I'd be lying if it didn't give me a small glimmer of hope though."

"I really don't know what I'm thinking right now, Klaus," she admitted. "But you have no idea how relieved I am to have it back." She grabbed it greedily and held it to her chest gratefully feeling so relieved. "I uh have to catch a flight soon; I should really be going."

"So you're just going to leave like that?" He asked in shock. "What about the next stop on our mission?"

"I thought I told you," James explained interrupting the conversation. "You said something about going back to celebrate at your hotel after this."

"I guess I was just trying to prolong it," Klaus offered feebly. "Please don't go just yet?"

"I'm sorry I can't stay, but I'll, uh, see at the wedding." she said sadly before leaving the 7-Eleven. It felt harsh but Caroline was way too upset and confused to explain herself or her feelings right now.


	43. Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours)

**30 August, 3:13am New York City, New York**

It was at exactly 3:03am on Sunday morning that Klaus realised what he needed to do, and he had spent the last ten minutes hatching a plan to win back the love of his life. Yes, she was the one, only he'd been too caught up in a multitude of conflicting feelings to recognise that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He was confused when she ran out of the 7-Eleven. After her initial anger Klaus could tell she was defrosting, albeit slowly. They'd shared a moment when he was helping her play Pacman. He had felt her body react to his, and heard her breath quicken slightly and all he had wanted to do was spin her around and kiss her senseless. Finding out she'd been searching for his necklace had given him renewed hope they weren't over. If she'd moved on and didn't love him anymore it wouldn't have mattered to her. He'd felt like they were finally starting to move past the awkwardness of the past few months, but when she bolted he was reminded of just how bruised she still was.

First, he was angry and hurt, as his usual defence mechanisms kicked in. Klaus wasn't one to take rejection kindly and it was a million times worse coming yet again from Caroline. He'd gone into denial, hiding away behind his work and giving Lexi a generally hard time. Not one to back down, she'd yelled at him a few days ago then walked out in protest. When Lexi hadn't returned a few hours later Klaus was left debating whether flowers or coffee beans were the best peace offering. Although considering his inability to make things right with Caroline he didn't hold out much hope with his executive assistant.

Then it dawned on him why he'd been such an ass. He hadn't realised it at the time but life before Caroline had been such a lonely place because it was filled with work and nothing else, and the thought of going back to that again was incredibly depressing. The knowledge that she still wore his necklace near her heart, that there was still hope, was the one thing spurring him on right now. He needed to show her that he was worthy of her love. He considered turning up at her door in London and refusing to leave until she took him back but he'd heard from Elijah in passing that she was travelling for work. He didn't want to ask where because Klaus knew they'd start scheming again. He supposed he could wait until the wedding but Klaus didn't want to leave it that long.

Klaus climbed out of bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and raking his fingers through his hair to dislodge the knots. He opened his top drawer, eyes resting on the box of sketches that had taken up residence there all those months ago. He rifled through the pile wondering how he was going to get these to her. He would have preferred to send them by post in their original form but Klaus was too impatient and not altogether sure he could deal with the agonising wait. He'd need to improvise. The sketches were individually dated and looking through them Klaus couldn't believe how many he'd done, he just hoped they would be enough to convince her of his feelings.

He took photos of each one individually and began his gradual campaign to win her back, emailing one each day. The first sketch he sent was a depiction of her walking across Indianapolis airport, just as she tripped and her shoe went flying across the floor. He'd captured her reaction perfectly, if he did say so himself. The subject line read, _Cinderella?_

After it left his inbox Klaus panicked, worried that she wouldn't like it, or even worse would delete it without opening it. It took eight long hours but his phone beeped notifying him of a return email as he was lying in bed. It was short and simply read:

 _Well if you'd put it on my foot maybe_ ….

He laughed aloud, delighted she'd responded, hoping this was a breakthrough,and then the email conversation seemed to flow.

_You wouldn't let me love, too busy complaining about the flight situation if I recall._

_You would too if you were stuck with an annoying Brit with bad pick-up lines._

_My lines weren't bad, you were just too grumpy to appreciate them_.

 _That's debatable, I think I only entertained them because I'd had too many martinis_.

_It wasn't that many…_

She didn't respond further but Klaus figured he'd made an initial impression at least. He would continue to send her photos of his drawings hoping that she could see just how much he thought about her and just how much she meant to him. Klaus knew he had a long way to go but he was willing to do anything. When he sent the next sketch, one of her struggling to put her bags in the hire car and entitled it _View from behind_ he was expecting an equally long wait, but less than three hours later she replied.

 _That's not my best side_.

_On the contrary, I think your behind is definitely one of your best attributes, although I may be biased._

_I was attempting to stow my luggage._

_And I recall helping you do that, love_.

_Yes but then after you felt the need to crash the car into a paddock full of cows._

_I blame Miley._

_I think Miley is taking a lot of the flack for your bad driving._

_You need to get over that and realise you can't drive, Mikaelson._

_You forget I've spent most of my life driving on the left hand side of the road_.

_Yes well you are a minority, maybe the UK needs to hurry up and get with the times._

_I would love to see how that proposal would go down in your new hometown._

The next day his sketch got a more opinionated response than he'd expected. The drawing depicted her on the main street of Thorntown with a telling feather in her blonde waves and was called _the birds_.

_Are you trying to incite my ornithophobia?_

_I didn't think you knew what that meant?_

_Well someone decided to be a smartass and tell me._

_Yes but he also tried to help you through that experience_ ….

_Well it didn't work, I saw a swan today on the Seine and had to run a mile._

_You've got to watch out for those nasty swans, they're dangerous._

_I'm not going to acknowledge that comment with a response._

_Well what was that?_

Silence. He worried he'd gone too far but he'd wait and see if she responded to tomorrow's sketch, one of his favourites which he titled _snow angel_. It had come to him on an unusually cold night in April. He had been thinking about their Christmas tree mission and recalled the moment where they slipped on the ice and almost shared their first kiss. He'd captured her expression as she gazed into his eyes. This reply took longer than expected and he hoped it was because Caroline was busy struggling with her feelings. He didn't want to make things more difficult but he also wanted her to know he wasn't giving up easily.

 _I was emotionally rattled; I thought Jesus was going to murder us with his axe_.

He noticed she wasn't reading too deeply into that sketch, probably on purpose.

_Is that what you call it?_

_Yes, that and the fact I had to put up with you in a car for all that time._

_And your mother's requests?_

_Urgh don't remind me, this year I've decided to spend Christmas in Transylvania._

_Not sure Liz or nana would look too kindly upon that._

Klaus figured he wouldn't take too kindly to that either unless she issued him a personal invite of course.

_Are you going to rat me out?_

_I'll think about it._

Then it stopped as quickly as it had begun. He spent his days waiting for her replies only to get disheartened when they stopped. Klaus was desperate for more but knew he couldn't push Caroline too far. His sketch the next day received a response only ninety minutes after it was sent. Klaus hoped this was a sign for future emails. It was entitled _BFFs_ depicting Stefan and her embracing at the airport.

_Stefan will be happy with the likeness._

_I hope so given we'll be related very soon._

_You'll give him an even bigger head._

_It's not all about him. I was actually trying to capture the range of feelings I experienced during the road trip._

_Which one was this?_

_Jealousy._

_Urgh, you were jealous of Stefan?_ _I would be lying if I didn't say I felt a little ill right now…Oh and don't tell your sister I said that._

_My lips are sealed. Plus he's kind of grown on me._

_Maybe Rebekah needs to know about your weird little bromance before the wedding._

_No she'll take him away, she always did that with my favourite toys when we were younger._

_Maybe creepy is a better description than weird_. _Wait 'till you see tomorrow's sketch_.

_You can't just tease me like that._

The next sketch titled _Cousins_ showed her speaking to Matt on Christmas Eve, a telling sprig of mistletoe depicted in the distance. Klaus wondered if she'd notice and remember their first kiss, even if it was just for show. The response was instant this time.

_Yep, the creepy bromance continues._

_I figure he might marry Lexi one day so I may need someone on my side._

_Good luck with that, I think she has him wrapped around her finger._

_He may have come from the army but when it comes to Lexi, he's definitely a lover not a fighter._

_Unlike Lexi who is a fighter. She's annoyed with me as usual._

_Glad to see nothing has changed then. What did you do this time?_

_Why do you assume it was me?_

_Pity you can't see me rolling my eyes right now._

_I am not that bad._

_You are like a bear with a sore head; I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet._

_I think she might be plotting my murder as we speak._

_So let me guess you've been grumpy, irritable and all together moody?_

_You know me too well, love._

_I'm grumpy too._

_Why's that?_

_Sugar withdrawals, Italians don't seem to know what a Twinkie is._

_You've got some of the best sweets in the world there and you want Twinkies?_

_Hey, don't judge. We can't all have your sophisticated palette._

_As much as I'd love you to think I was that sophisticated, I'm eating Cheetos right now._

_They are a clothes stain just waiting to happen, you know that right?_

_But yet so worth it._

Day after day Klaus continued to send his sketches hoping there might be another breakthrough but it was just more of the same witty banter that he knew Caroline liked to hide behind. He wanted to respect her wishes but at the same time he knew that wasn't getting him anywhere. Klaus knew he had to step it up a notch and he thought he knew exactly how to do that.

* * *

"Lexi?" He asked sweetly the next day. She appeared at the door to his office, her weary expression obvious. Klaus immediately felt bad. She'd been such a loyal friend and assistant over the years and she didn't deserve his Caroline-induced frustration. She didn't speak, just continued to stare at him. "I'm sorry," he started slowly.

"You said that in your card accompanying the coffee beans the other day."

"Oh come on, coffee beans are our thing."

"Since when are they our thing? I think you're just too cheap to splash out on flowers like any normal human being. Oh, that's right, you're not normal."

"I know I've been a little…"

"Grouchy? Grumpy? Moody? Snarky?" she shot back. "You know I could go on all day with unpleasant words to explain your recent behavior right?"

"And as much as I'd love to hear all of those adjectives, I'd really just like to apologise." Her eyebrows flew up in response and Klaus knew this was going to be difficult. "It's not fair to take my problems out on you, and I'm sorry."

"Well that's one way of putting it," she muttered hands firmly on hips, obviously refusing to accept his apology.

"I'm not good at, you know, feelings."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Ever since I lost Caroline I've been a mess, I just didn't know how to deal with it," he explained reluctantly. "So I may have been a bit of a…"

"An ass?"

"That's one word for it," he muttered thinking this apologising thing was harder than he'd expected. "It wasn't fair to take it out on you. All you've ever done was help me and I took you for granted."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I shouldn't have done that, I've never been in this position before."

"You mean in love?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," he blushed struggling to have such a personal conversation with anyone, even Lexi who he'd known for so long. "I completely panicked and made things worse."

"Well I hate to rub it in boss but that was your fault," she said before continuing. "That doesn't mean you can't try to fix things though. If you ask me Caroline still loves you, god knows why, but she does."

"Well thanks, I think," he uttered wryly. "That's what I'm planning to do." Her expression changed immediately from dubious to slightly hopeful.

"How exactly?"

"I'm just going to turn up unannounced," he explained thinking the plan seemed so much more fool proof in his head.

"Okay," she murmured. "Do you think you might need a game plan or something?"

"I'm telling you this in confidence because I trust you, Lexi," he began choosing to ignore her question. "It's not that I don't love my family and friends, it's just I don't think your meddling is helping."

"I seem to recall it was our so called meddling that ended with you two in bed together." Klaus closed his eyes momentarily trying not to get irritated all over again. As predicted, the news of their night together in Chicago had spread within the hour amongst his family and friends. Since then they had all taken turns interrogating him about it, which only frustrated him further. Not only because it was none of their business, but also because he couldn't remember a thing. Trust him to get too drunk to enjoy something he'd desperately wanted for months. He chose to ignore their attempts to psycho-analyse him and ended the conversations as quickly as they had begun. He also figured mentioning their impromptu engagement might create more drama than necessary, and their incessant questioning was already more than enough. Plus he knew Rebekah wouldn't appreciate anything taking away from her upcoming nuptials.

"You're scaring her away," he said simply, choosing to ignore her comment.

"No, I think that was you."

"Yes initially, and I fully accept that, Lexi, but trying to throw us together has only spooked her more."

"Okay, I can see how that could have happened," Lexi admitted. "We were only trying to reunite you because it seems like you and Caroline are the only ones who don't think you should be together."

"Trust me, I know we should be together," he replied confidently. "Caroline is the only one that needs convincing."

"And?"

"And I need your help, but only yours."

"Meaning you don't want me to tell anyone else?"

"Please?" He pleaded. "I know you have all had the best intentions, but I messed things up so I need to be the one to make this right."

"Fair enough," she shrugged her shoulders. "What do you need?"

"Where is Caroline? I know she's in Italy but if I'm going to surprise her I need to know exactly where?" He asked. "I'll even give you that raise I promised."

"Milan," she answered before adding. "And by the way I don't need a raise, all I need is to see you happy, boss."

"Let me guess, because I'm easier to work with that way?"

"God yes, but you deserve love just like the rest of us."She smiled. "Go and get your girl." Klaus couldn't help himself and stepped forward pulling her into his arm for a brief hug. Lexi had always been so much more than an executive assistant to him; Klaus just wished he'd shown his appreciation for her more over the years. To be honest Klaus had no idea where he'd be without Lexi, he certainly wouldn't be Chief Executive Officer of Christies that was sure.

"Thanks," he smiled into her hair. "But you can't do much about the raise because it's already official."

"What?"

"You deserve it," he grinned. "Not because you told me where Caroline is but because you are the most fiercely loyal person I know Lexi Branson, and I'd be lost without you, even when you're yelling at me."

"Thanks, boss," she beamed. "It's nice to feel appreciated."

"I'm glad, because I'm about to give you a lot more work to do," he said thinking about the plans he'd made to lighten his work load so he could spend more time with Caroline. "You're always telling me to stop micro managing and that's what I intend to do."

"Caroline will be pleased."

"Let's hope so because I can't live without her," he murmured. "I should probably go and pack my bags."

"Leave everything else to me," she promised. "I'll book your flights and track down her hotel. Oh and while you're in Milan, I wouldn't mind a new handbag."

"Don't push your luck! But if Caroline does forgive me she might be kind enough to help me find you something. I'll leave it to her because I have really bad taste."

"Yeah, that's what I was kind of hoping."

* * *

Klaus looked around his bedroom mentally checking that he had everything. To be honest Caroline was his priority and even clothing didn't rate that highly. He heard his phone beep, signaling an incoming email. Pulling his cell from his pocket he consulted the screen, his smile widening at her name. Until now he'd always been the one to instigate messages and Klaus was curious as to what had caused her to get in touch.

 _Hey, where's my sketch?_ Klaus consulted his watch realising he hadn't sent her anything today. He was so caught up in his search and recover mission in Milan that he'd forgotten. The fact she'd emailed asking sent a jolt of hope rocketing through him. He was going to respond with something cheeky but things were still fragile between them and Klaus knew that might not go down well. He photographed one of his favourite drawings before sending it via email with the subject line _Frosty_. It was Caroline laughing as she attempted to hide behind their creation as he pummelled her with snowballs.

 _You remember I did all the work; you had no idea what you were doing_.

_Nana didn't think so…_

_She has a thing for attractive foreigners, or maybe just men in general_.

_Are you calling me attractive?_

_No I'm channeling nana, don't want you getting an even bigger ego._

_Can't have that, love. You completely blindsided me with that snowball fight._

_I still maintain I won._

_After cheating? I thought we agreed to a rematch?_

_I was humouring you; but I would have won anyway. My dad taught me well_.

Klaus smiled liking that she mentioned her father which he knew was a sensitive subject.

_You're right, I didn't stand a chance, love._

Klaus gathered up the remaining sketches and placed them in his suitcase. Caroline hadn't seen the majority of them and he wanted her to know exactly how often he'd thought about her over the past six months. He grabbed the Twinkies he'd bought specially and placed them on top before zipping up his suitcase. Klaus figured if she didn't want to see him he knew at least she'd want the Twinkies. His eyes flickered towards the wall clock and he raced out the door, he didn't want to miss his flight after all this effort. 

* * *

Klaus watched as the scenery rushed past the taxi window. He hadn't been in Milan, or Italy for that matter, in a while and realised just how much he missed it. Lexi had managed to find out which hotel she was staying at and he was on the way right now, no need to prolong the inevitable after all. When he had decided to take the leap and go to Italy, he felt empowered and excited but as the hours on the plane increased, an overwhelming sense of anxiety had overtaken him. Multiple scenarios flashed through his mind. His worst one involved her slamming the door in his face, not appreciating the gesture he'd made.

He wanted to give her the space she'd asked for but Klaus was scared. He realised letting her go to London had done nothing to improve things; in fact, the distance had made everything so much worse. Still, there wasn't much he could do now, he thought, as the car pulled up outside her hotel, it was all too late. The Armani Hotel Milano was impressive, not only because it was located in the famous Fashion district, the Quadrilatero della Moda, but the building itself was chic and modern. Klaus walked inside, mentally steeling his nerves as he approached the reception desk to check-in.

His phone beeped and he checked the screen scrolling through his emails smiling as he recognised her name. The subject was only a question mark. She must have been having sketch withdrawals, not that he was complaining. Given he had no idea what her room number was, Klaus decided he might as well come clean about exactly where he was.

_Milan sure is beautiful this time of year._

He held his breath in anticipation wondering how she was going to reply. He busied himself with check-in hoping that by the time he was done she would have responded.

_Is that your convoluted way of telling me you're in town?_

He wasn't sure whether that response was good or bad. For once Klaus wished she'd use a smiley face every now and again just so he could be sure when she was teasing him. He walked towards the elevators thinking about how to respond next when his eyes fell on the familiar blonde sitting in the lobby lounge. Her clothing was immaculate as usual, her blonde hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She was transfixed by something in her hand and as he moved closer, Klaus could see her cell perched on her lap. Was she waiting for his reply?

Klaus couldn't help himself, positioning himself behind a nearby pillar so he could watch her without getting caught. Yes, it had a certain scary, stalker vibe about it but he couldn't help himself. He began to type.

_Well that depends, would you like it if I were in town?_

He sent it off then looked up eagerly awaiting her response. Her face softened slightly although she seemed to be biting on her lip, something she did when she was apprehensive. Klaus could tell she was struggling with how to reply. Caroline took her time, her face concentrating on the screen. When he eventually heard the beep Klaus wasn't sure whether he should be nervous or excited.

_I guess that depends on what you'd be doing in Milan?_

Well that was a start at least. He decided to start off slow and see what happened.

 _Looking at some art at the MC Magma Gallery_.

He watched her face fell as she read it and immediately felt bad for misleading her. Call him selfish but all Klaus wanted to know was that she missed him just as much as he missed her. Her expression seemed to be indicating just that. She looked up almost instinctively as if she knew he was watching and Klaus had to manoeuvre so she couldn't see him loitering. He knew that probably wouldn't be a good look right now. She looked back down again typing in a response.

_Work has an annoying habit of getting in the way of travelling._

_Who said I was working, love? I go to art galleries for fun, thought you might like to come along._

Her frown immediately turned into a grin, and he watched mesmerised as she quickly replied.

 _So all joking aside, you're in Milan?_

_Someone wanted another sketch and some Twinkies, so I thought I'd bring them to her._

Her whole face lit up and Klaus knew instantly that he'd made the right decision in coming.

_You brought Twinkies?_

Glad to see she was focusing on the important things.

_Well yes, and myself._

She twirled her hair around her fingers nervously as he waited, his mouth dry in anticipation.

_I suppose I can live with you, if you've brought Twinkies. Where are you now?_

_Turn around._

He watched as she swivelled in her chair, her long waves fanning out across her back. She looked around curiously and Klaus figured he should stop skulking in the shadows and actually show his face. He walked over slowly taking a deep breath; hoping this time was going to end better than their last few encounters.

"You realise stalking is illegal in all fifty states right?"

"Lucky we're in Italy then," he teased.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal here too," she shot back. "So where are my Twinkies?"

"Hello to you too Caroline," he joked. "It's good to see you, love."


	44. La Dolce Vita

**8 September, 5:59pm, Milan Italy**

"Who knew your Italian was so good?" Seated at Bar Bassa, they were indulging in the local custom of aperitivo. Drinking and grazing on pre-dinner morsels of arancini and antipasto. Caroline could definitely get used to this two dinners concept.

"I have many hidden talents, love" he replied, sending her his most adorable grin, dimples and all.

"Oh really?" She asked, against her better judgment knowing one of his best talents was in the bedroom. "And what would those be?"

"Languages, cooking, acting, you know general arts and crafts,"

"Crafts?"

"I make a mean macaroni bracelet," he joked. "If you want one, all you need to do is ask."

"I'll keep it in mind," she quipped. "And who knew I had a budding actor in my presence, anything I would have seen you starring in?"

"Well I received a standing ovation at my school's production of Oliver Twist," he boasted. "They are probably still talking about my outstanding rendition of the Artful Dodger."

"Oh, I'm sure they are," she drawled. "I think you need to add modesty to your long list of talents."

"Now that would just ruin it," he laughed. "So did you have a good day?" Caroline had had a free day from work and they'd explored Milan, beginning at the famous Duomo, visiting the MG Magma Art Gallery as promised and then finishing at the Castillo Sforzesco. If she was being honest Caroline had a lot of fun and knew it was all due to Klaus and his surprise reappearance.

"I did," she admitted. "I've been here a few times but I'm usually too busy working."

"You know what they say, all work and no play…"

"I'm not dull," she spluttered.

"No, that you're not," he grinned, holding her gaze. Caroline had to do all she could not to get lost in his blue eyes. "It's a shame we couldn't go to San Siro and watch AC Milan play though."

"AC Milan?"

"You know, AC Milan the football team."

"Oh, that's right, soccer."

"Please tell me you don't use that terminology in London?" He drawled. "You know they deport foreigners for that kind of thing?"

"Haha, I'll have you know I'm becoming quite the local," she argued.

"Oh really? I'm intrigued now, do tell."

"I've eaten fish and chips and I ride the tube."

"I hate to tell you this love but I think you've got a bit more work to do to consider yourself a local," he joked. "Have you ever tried black pudding?"

"Why doesn't that sound very appetizing? What is it exactly?"

"It's blood sausage," he explained.

"Now I'm even less inclined to try it," she shot back. "You're not doing a very good job of selling the local cuisine to me."

"Maybe you need to broaden your horizons a bit, love," he smiled, mischievously. "Speaking of which, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I am here to work," she clarified. "So maybe I'll do some of that and then I might have some free time for you afterwards if you're lucky."

"How generous of you, love," he chuckled.

"Hey, you were the one who gatecrashed my work trip."

"To bring you Twinkies," he argued. "I still can't believe you were craving those."

"Hey, don't judge, Mr. Cheetos" she joked. "You were also supposed to be bringing me more of those sketches, but you're already slacking off I notice."

"I've been busy entertaining you,"

"Excuses, excuses."

"Okay, okay, all in good time, bossy," he conceded. "So what would you like to do?"

"Well I need to buy some gifts for my mum and nana," she said. "Although, I'm not sure I can fulfill nana's request."

"I'm almost too afraid to ask."

"She wants a strapping, Italian stallion, as she put it," Caroline winced, trying not to imagine her grandma drooling.

"No, you won't be fulfilling that request," he shot back and she could see the jealousy flashing in his eyes, something which made her feel quite pleased. "How about you give her a nice snow globe with the statue of David inside? I'm sure some people might describe Michelangelo's work as strapping."

"But we're in Milan, not Florence."

"Details, love."

"Actually you might be onto something," she murmured. "She'd definitely appreciate the naked part."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I've really missed nana."

"I think she's missed you too," she shared. Her grandmother had told her on more than one occasion that she missed the British smoothie, as she liked to call him. Caroline had missed him too, not that she was going to admit it to him. Yes, he'd flown all the way to Milan to surprise her and yes, he'd sent her the most beautiful sketches but Caroline couldn't help but think that even if she took him back nothing would change. Sure, things would be good at first but then he'd revert back to the workaholic she knew all too well. Caroline wasn't going to be second to anyone, she deserved better than that. However, she was also willing to see how things went in Milan. She owed herself that much.

"I think I know what we can do tomorrow," she suggested, coming out of her Klaus-induced trance, desperate to change the subject.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"Where would the fun in that be?" She replied mysteriously, not bothering to elaborate.

* * *

Caroline eased her white dress over her head slowly and nervously consulted her appearance in the mirror. She couldn't believe she was anxious, but here she was trying on her tenth outfit. She had an interview scheduled first thing with an up-and-coming Italian designer and then she was going to meet Klaus at Milano Centrale train station. Little did he know they'd be catching a ferry from there. She figured if she got the outfit choices out of the way now she'd save time later.

Caroline heard some commotion from outside her hotel room and crept over curiously to investigate. She opened the door slowly, surprised to find a box sitting outside. She bent down and picked it up hoping it wasn't explosive or containing any spiders. She figured she was safe when she saw the familiar handwriting in the note attached to it.

_Ask and ye shall receive, K_

She hesitantly removed the lid, almost too afraid to look. Once she spied what was inside her breath hitched in her throat. They were his sketches, not just one but a whole box of them. What overwhelmed her most was how many he'd done over time. She rifled through them slowly, each sketch just as amazing as the last one, not that she was surprised. Her ice skating with the wind in her hair, her giving presents to the little Taylors on Christmas night, and even their New Year's together, his favorite graffiti street art in the background.

Just when she thought he couldn't surprise her again, he had to go and prove her wrong. She felt tears gather in her eyes, knowing how badly she wanted him to be the one. He always had been now that she thought about it. However, she also knew that wasn't enough. Before she knew it, the tears were streaming down her cheeks; Caroline had never felt anything so bittersweet in her life. Finding out she'd found the love of her life but scared it wouldn't work out how she'd hoped. Her phone rang out and she couldn't help but think what bad timing it was. She furiously swiped away the stray tears and picked it up shakily.

"Ms. Forbes?"

"Uh yes, this is she."

"Your driver is waiting downstairs."

"Thank you, I'll be right down." She replaced the receiver and consulted her appearance in the mirror thinking she was going to have to do some quick work to fix her blotchy face and red, watery eyes. 

* * *

"Now this I wasn't expecting," Klaus murmured, as they sailed into the picturesque town of Bellagio in Lake Como. The summer weather was spectacular, the sun shining down on them from the brilliant blue sky. They'd caught the train to Varenna and taken a short ferry journey into the centre of this famous vacation spot. "This is beautiful, but what are we doing here?"

"Oh, I'm interviewing George Clooney, you know he owns a house here, right?"

"You're not serious," he groaned. "I can't compete; women go weak at the knees for that silver fox."

"Well, it's probably a good thing I was joking," she quipped, watching the relief register on his face. He really was adorable when he was jealous. Ever since she discovered the sketches Caroline was determined to try and move past her earlier reaction. Maybe he had changed and Caroline owed him that chance to prove himself, although she had purposefully avoided mentioning the sketches. Klaus hadn't said anything; he was probably waiting for her to raise it first.

"So what are we doing?" He asked impatiently like a child as they disembarked the ferry.

"Someone's impatient, how about you just wait and see nosy."

"Wait and see isn't my kind of thing, love."

"You don't say."

"I thought you said you wanted to broaden your horizons," he said, and she knew he was just baiting her for a response. "I don't think luxury shopping and celebrity spotting really meets that brief."

"Oh ye of little faith," she replied, tersely. "You know if you're going to be annoying we can go right back to Milan."

"I'm sorry; I thought you liked my boyish wit and charm."

"When did I ever say that? And since when is that considered being charming?" She snorted.

"Okay, okay," he conceded. "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise. I'm just excited to find out what we're doing."

"We're going on the bus." She pointed to their mode of transport as it pulled up at a nearby stop. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the quaint town of Lezzeno. This, like all of the towns they'd passed on the waterfront, was stunning. "So, what do you think?"

"It's absolutely remarkable, but would it be rude to ask if we're there yet?"

"I don't remember you being this annoying during our road trip, but maybe I blocked it out."

"No, it's because I wasn't annoying at all, you were too busy trying to keep your hands off me."

"Yes, that's exactly how I remember it going," she shot back sarcastically as their destination finally came into view. "This, my impatient friend, is the Jolly Racing Club," she explained, as they took in the picturesque venue on the lake.

"This is impressive," he murmured.

"I thought some water sports might be fun."

"Water sports?"

"Well, what better way to experience the lake than actually on top of it, unless you're scared of course?"

"I think you forget who you're talking to, love," he boasted, puffing out his chest. "Name the sport."

"How about we start off easy with some water skiing?"

"Easy is right," he scoffed.

"Oh, so you've water-skied before?"

"Once or twice, it's not that different from snow skiing."

"You'd be surprised," she drawled.

"I think I can handle anything you throw at me, love, in fact, why don't we make a little wager?"

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously, thinking about their snow skiing bet, obviously, he hadn't learnt his lesson.

"Deathly," he responded, deadpan. "What? Are you chicken?"

"What, are you ten years old?" She scoffed. "Hell no, what did you have in mind?"

"The first person to fall loses, and when I win you have to answer any question that I have, and be honest," he suggested, looking deeply into her eyes. Caroline felt immediately worried that he'd ask something way too personal and she'd have no choice but to answer.

"Fine," she mumbled, hoping she'd be the victor and it wouldn't matter. "Easiest bet I'll ever win."

"Well, without further ado," he smiled, gesturing to the path in front of them leading to the club. "I just hope they have a spare swimsuit; otherwise Lake Como may see entirely too much of my assets." Caroline gulped, trying not to visualize his overly generous ones.

"I think they'll have something; you know nudity is frowned upon here."

"Are those your thoughts too?" He asked cheekily, arching his right eyebrow.

"Shut up and keep walking, I have a bet to win after all," she muttered, trying to erase the images of him naked from her mind, but failing. She needed to focus after all this was too important.

* * *

Caroline watched as the gorgeous scenery rushed past. They had been on the lake for about half an hour and the driver had been doing the obligatory instruction before they started. Klaus who had been cocky to begin with was starting to falter slightly. They'd done a few practice runs and even though she had to admit he had some natural talent he wasn't as good as her. Something Caroline was relieved about because she didn't want to have to answer his question, whatever it might be.

"So, are you ready?"

"Uh yeah," he murmured, barely audible, especially with all the background noise from the boat's motor.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I'm fine," he bit out, pausing to take an appreciative glance of her body which was encased in a fitted, white bikini. "Although you're cheating."

"In what way?" She balked, as his eyes continued to rake over her curves. She was trying not to get flustered but every cell in her body was telling her otherwise. It didn't help that his pair of purchased swimming trunks were sticking to him in all the right places.

"Distraction 101," he explained. "Wear the skimpiest bikini possible to throw off your competition."

"It's not that skimpy," she spluttered. Knowing what they were doing that day she'd packed it in her handbag. She may have chosen this particular one on purpose if she was being honest.

"I beg to differ, love," he replied, sending her a wolfish grin. "I'll do my best but if I get distracted you'll know why."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just do this and get it over and done with."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he teased. They were perched on the edge of the boat and Caroline took the opportunity to push him into the water. She laughed wickedly as he thrashed around, obviously shocked by her surprise attack. "Serves you right, Mikaelson." He didn't respond just sent her a look, his crimson lips curved into a smile. Caroline threw her legs over the side of the boat and dipped into the warm water. The instructor watched intently as they attached their skis and held onto the handles. He gave them a nod and revved the engine in preparation.

"Let's do this," she smiled glancing over at him, trying not to notice just how sexy he looked with water droplets running down his face.

"Game on, love," he replied flashing those adorable dimples again. The boat started up and they eased out of the water slowly, once they were on top of the lake Caroline steadied her balance loving the way the wind felt in her hair. The view was magnificent too which didn't hurt, but she knew she had to focus. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Klaus watching her intently. Probably not a good idea if he was trying to win a bet.

"What an amazing view," she shouted over the noise, refusing to return his gaze.

"I much prefer this one," he yelled back.

"You're not going to put me off with those lines mister."

"Who said it was a line," he argued. She shook her head trying to remove the untoward thoughts swirling through her mind. "Lake Como has nothing on you, love." She looked over instinctively, desperate to see his face, knowing that he was transparent when it came to her. His eyes bored into hers and Caroline knew she was a goner. Before she knew it, her skis had swerved ridiculously close to his and they collided, both hitting the water at the same time.

Caroline felt the water envelop her as she became submerged underneath. She felt an arm tug her back to the surface. She reached the top and let out the long breath she was holding. It was only when she finally opened her eyes that Caroline could see the lake and his worried face. "What happened?"

"Well, we kind of collided," he admitted, sheepishly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Have you not learned anything from Vail?" She growled, after she'd finally caught her breath.

"Uh, you were the one to run into me."

"Only because you were using dirty tricks to distract me," she huffed trying not to swallow any more water in the process. "Oh, no." She uttered in horrible realization.

"What's wrong?"

"I've um…"

"Spit it out, love, we don't have all day."

"Fine," she muttered begrudgingly. "My bikini top is missing, if you must know."

"Suddenly my day got so much better," His original anxiety replaced by a pleasing smile, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"Okay," she shot back. "I'm just going to go back onto the boat like this. Do you think Raphael wants to see me in my full glory?" Suddenly his expression changed and Caroline knew she'd made her point.

"Hell, no," he uttered, looking around the water hurriedly. "It must be around here somewhere."

"Now you're on my side."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're too busy making jokes to ever be serious," she spluttered, just as Raphael made his way over in the boat to collect them.

"Scuzzi," he began, before Klaus cut him off.

"We're fine Raphael, can you just give us a moment." He moved the boat further away, knowing that it was best he stayed out of their ensuing argument.

"Oh please, enough with the jealous act," she scoffed.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm trying to protect your modesty," he groaned, fishing around the water. "You know if you didn't wear such a…"

"Stop right there, you have no right to tell me what to do, Klaus. We aren't together anymore."

"Trust me, I know," he agreed. "But even after all these months apart, I still want to be with you, Caroline."

"Klaus…"

"No, please don't Klaus me," he implored. "I messed up, yes, I know. But you are the one for me and nothing is going to change that."

"So, we've been together for two days and you didn't think it was important enough to mention this earlier?"

"Like you can talk."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, maybe the box of sketches I left for you this morning that you haven't even bothered to acknowledge?"

"I was going to..."

"When? After we'd left Milan?"

"They were absolutely beautiful," she whispered. "Every single one of them. I loved them but I was so overwhelmed by this barrage of emotions."

"Good emotions, I hope?"

"Yes, but unfortunately with the good come the bad, Klaus," she murmured. "You said you'd fight for me, I'm still waiting. Yes, the sketches were amazing but it doesn't alter the fact that after this things won't change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, once we return to real life you are still going to be the workaholic that couldn't find room in your life for me."

"You were important to me."

"I saw things differently," she shot back, remembering all too well how heartbreaking it had been. "You know what stuff my top; I need to get away from you and from this broken record."

"I've changed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he admitted. "I've lightened my workload so we can spend more time together; you can ask Lexi."

"Well I'm sort of in the middle of Lake Como without a cell phone and a bikini top to do that," she argued. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I was trying to ease myself into it."

"Are we back here again?" She drawled. "Look, it sounds great in practice but I'm not sure I can put myself out there if this is all another broken promise."

"It's not," he urged, swimming closer and gazing into her eyes. "I'm in for the long haul, you're the one, Caroline. I love you and I'll do everything I can to make this work this time." She looked into his blue eyes hoping that she could believe him.

"I've been hurt before," she cried. "I'm sorry for being guarded but I don't know if I believe you."

"I don't know what else I can do," he said, his frustration obvious. "My heart is all I have left to give." She stared into his eyes trying to let go and let him in, her head was sending her another message though.

"Uh-hum," a voice interrupted. It was Raphael gingerly holding up what looked like her bikini top. She broke out of her trance and gave him an apologetic look before snatching it away.

"Grazie Mille," she uttered, completely embarrassed as he turned away. She hurriedly put it back on averting her gaze from Klaus in the process. She didn't know if she could deal with all of this right now. "This isn't the time or the place Klaus."

"Well if it isn't now, I don't know when it will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can only put myself out there so many times Caroline; if you don't think you could love me again then fine, just please put me out of my misery."

"Nothing like pressure," she muttered. "I don't respond well to ultimatums, Klaus."

"I'm sorry, but we need to talk about this Caroline. We can't just skirt around our feelings forever. I guess I thought now is as good a time as any." She held his gaze knowing that he was right. They'd been dancing around the elephant in the room but now it was time to face things head-on. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Of course I love you, I never stopped Klaus, even after everything that happened between us," she admitted.

"That's amazing," he grinned. "So, what's the problem then?"

"Love is important in a relationship, but so is trust," Caroline explained slowly. "I need to know that things will be different this time."

"I just told you they will be, Lexi is lightening my workload as we speak."

"I know, but I need more than words, Klaus," she murmured. "You've made a lot of promises the last six months, but I'm yet to see any difference."

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"I'm scared Klaus and I need to know that this is for real. I'm not ready to give up on us and what we could have just yet."

"You need more time," he murmured, and she could tell he was mulling things over in his head. She held her breath in anticipation hoping that he would understand. She wasn't ready to throw things away, not if they had a chance. "I understand, I'm willing to give you anything you need, love. Just so you know the fight has only just begun and that's not just words."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Now can we get out of this water before I turn into a prune?"

"As long as that bikini top is nice and secure," he warned. "Don't want Lake Como getting a view of something that I want for my eyes only."


	45. Let's Get Married

**15 September, 10:38am, Queens, New York NY**

"Meet me at the altar in your white dress. We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it. Been feeling you all the while, girl, I must confess. Girl, let's just get married. I just wanna get married," Kol sang out of tune and at the top of his voice.

"Who left him in charge of the music selection again?" Elijah groaned, from the driver's seat.

"He was complaining about not getting the front seat so we compromised, remember?" Matt recalled. "I'm beginning to regret that decision now given his woeful rendition of this song."

"I was getting us into the wedding mood. Anyway, you can talk given you took the passenger seat from me," Kol whined.

"I have longer legs than you, deal with it shorty."

"I don't have short legs," Kol shot back. "Do I? Niklaus, do you think I've got short legs?"

"I've never really noticed to be completely honest, Kol."

"I hope it's not genetic, my daughter cannot have short legs."

"I'd be more worried about her inheriting your vanity," Stefan chuckled.

"And tone-deafness," Matt agreed.

"Why did I agree to a road trip again?" Elijah asked, turning down the music much to the annoyance of his little brother. The boys were making the two hour trip from New York City to the Hamptons in preparation for the wedding of the year and were currently driving through Queens.

Klaus thought it was ridiculous that they had to travel down on Tuesday when the wedding wasn't until Saturday, but apparently his sister had a number of things planned. He was fairly certain it would involve some sort of forced manual labour on their part. "If I recall it was because you didn't want to be confined in a car with Rebekah-zilla and all her incessant questions, Elijah," Klaus quipped, using the nickname they'd bestowed on her early in the planning process.

"Hey, leave my wife-to-be alone," Stefan argued from the back seat. "She may be a bridezilla, but she's my bridezilla."

"Awww, how romantic," Kol laughed. "You are more than welcome to her obsessive-compulsive tendencies for the rest of your life, Stefan."

"I imagine she's giving her bridesmaids blow by blow instructions right now," Matt teased. The girls had travelled down together the day before and Klaus was fairly certain they'd be this much closer to muzzling his bossy sister. He let his mind wander to Caroline, wondering just how she was coping with the onslaught.

After their impromptu discussion in Lake Como, they'd returned to Milan. Things were different, that was for sure. Although it wasn't the outcome he'd wanted, Klaus felt like the uncertain haze between them had finally lifted. They weren't together, but Klaus knew she wanted to be with him and that was enough for now. He'd hurt her and the fact Caroline wanted to try to get back to what they had was encouraging. If anything it had given him more motivation to win her back, not that he needed it. He'd asked Lexi to lighten his workload but had jumped onto a flight to Italy before he could put things in place, hence Caroline's obvious hesitation.

As much as he hated to prove Lexi right, Klaus was a micromanager and the thought of actually relinquishing his responsibilities was a difficult one. He'd returned from Italy to a completely new system, Lexi was always too efficient for her own good. The emails in his inbox had halved, her rationale was that he didn't need to see everything. His appointments had also reduced considerably as Lexi had organized for his executive team to take on more clients. It certainly made sense and Klaus found it gave him more time to focus on their high-end clientele. He was trying to look at it as a self-imposed cleanse but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't a tough adjustment to make. The only thing reassuring him was that he would have more time to spend with Caroline, and that was the most important thing to him right now.

"And we all know how well Katherine takes instruction," Stefan joked, tapping the back of Elijah's seat.

"I have to say I would pay to see that play out," Matt chuckled. "Lexi has had to all but gag her to stop her from sharing her real thoughts on a few occasions."

"That's my girl," Elijah beamed, not bothering to hide his joy. "Not that I'm taking sides or anything."

"Sure you're not, I'm telling Rebekah," Kol teased.

"Please, don't, I like being alive."

"You should be afraid, very afraid," Klaus warned. "So does Katherine know about the whole 'never getting married' thing yet?"

"You don't want to get married?" Matt asked, incredulously.

"Thanks for sharing my business with the whole car, Niklaus."

"I thought they all knew, sorry."

"I just want to be there when he has to break the news to Katherine," Kol joked. "Now that I would pay to see."

"I don't need to have a piece of paper to prove my commitment to Katherine, no offence Stefan."

"None taken but Katherine can be pretty scary when she doesn't get her way," Stefan said, knowingly. "I just hope you're prepared, man."

"Well, now I'm going to have to be," Elijah groaned. "As much as I like talking about my love life maybe we need to be focusing on Niklaus and Caroline."

"Thanks, big brother."

"It serves you right," he replied, triumphantly. Obviously glad to have the attention diverted from his relationship to his brother's non-existent one.

"What is going on with you two anyway?" Stefan asked, curiously. "I honestly can't keep up."

"Nothing, well not yet anyway."

"Care to let us in on your plan to win her back?"

"I liked you better when you were singing really badly."

"More than happy to give you an encore later," Kol teased. "So by avoiding the question I assume, there is no plan. Have you learnt nothing this year?"

"I can't believe I'm being lectured by you of all people," he shot back. "Just because you and Bonnie are all sickeningly sweet."

"Sweet is one word I would never use to describe an overwhelmingly, hormonal, pregnant woman."

"Well, if Lexi's excitement is anything to go by, I'd say he has a plan of sorts," Matt said. "I've never seen anyone so excited to take on more work."

"Or assign it to others, my workload has practically halved so now I have more time to spend with Caroline."

"And that's it?" Stefan asked.

"Well no, but it's a good start."

"I think this calls for a grand gesture," Kol replied, excitedly. "Sing her a song on the bleachers, meet her on top of the Empire State Building so you can profess your undying love or, better yet, dazzle her with some giant flashcards."

"Seriously, Kol," Elijah muttered.

"I blame Bonnie for making me watch all those chick flicks, they've really messed with my head."

"Well, I sent her the sketches and turned up on her doorstep in Italy, I'm all out of gestures. Plus, that's not what she wants anyway. I just need to prove that I'm committed to her and a relationship."

"So basically you have no real plan?" Stefan reiterated.

"Can someone just turn up the music," he mumbled, watching as the scenery flashed past the window.

* * *

As the stunning Topping Rose House came into view, Klaus knew his sister was on the verge of yet another beautiful event. It was her wedding, after all, so he was hardly surprised. It was a stately white house in Bridgehampton that the owners had restored to its former glory and turned into a twenty-two room boutique hotel.

The pulled their bags out of the car and headed to the reception to check-in. Rebekah had hired out the entire property for the week and Klaus had to admit he was looking forward to the wedding. That, and the fact he would see Caroline for six days straight. The receptionist assigned them their rooms and as he made his way to his suite, Klaus wondered where Caroline was staying. He secretly hoped she was close, although given his sexual frustration it was probably better she was far, far away. He hadn't been with anyone since her, obviously by choice, but for him, that was a record and, if he was being honest, it had been tough going.

After unpacking his case, they ventured to the back patio. The outdoor area was impressive with perfectly manicured gardens surrounding a paved area and a large rectangular pool. Four very familiar women were laying around it lazily on lounge chairs. He gulped, immediately recognizing Caroline's curves on full show, encased in a red and white polka dot bikini.

"Glad to see you're all hard at work," Kol quipped, sliding onto Bonnie's chair and giving her protruding belly an affectionate rub.

"Excuse me?" Katherine cried, sitting upright, her oversized, floppy hat almost falling off. "We have been working our asses off, buddy."

"It's okay," Elijah murmured, placing a lingering kiss on her cheek by way of comfort. "We're here now."

"Why am I not filled with any confidence," she drawled. "I'm going to kill her, just so you know, I don't care if she's your flesh and blood."

"Charming, Kat," Stefan drawled. "I might go ahead and warn the bride to be she might not make it to her wedding day alive. Where is she anyway?"

"She is over in the restaurant, giving the wait staff strict instructions on how to handle cutlery," Bonnie explained, gesturing to the other side of the garden. "Good luck with that."

"How about a little help from the best Maid of Honour around, Lexi?" Stefan pleaded.

"You're on your own," she advised. "I'm taking a well-earned break with my boyfriend." She gave Matt a lingering kiss on the lips, obviously happy for the distraction.

"It's been that good?" Klaus asked, looking at Caroline in particular and trying not to imagine her naked.

"Your sister certainly knows what she wants, yesterday she had us checking the reception floor for any residual dirt." The reception was taking place in the old barn at the back of the property.

"Aren't barns supposed to be rustic?" Klaus queried.

"Try telling your sister that."

"And don't they have staff for that kind of thing anyway?" Elijah asked.

"Apparently they aren't up to scratch," Katherine answered. "I'm confused because I thought as an event planner you'd pay good people to do that."

"Rebekah is a bit of a control freak though," Klaus observed.

"I wonder where she got that from," Lexi teased, sending him a knowing glance.

"Whoever said being a bridesmaid was glamourous had obviously never been in Rebekah Mikaelson's wedding party," Katherine growled.

"Exactly why I'm glad to be pregnant and incapacitated," Bonnie grinned happily.

"No need to rub it in," Lexi groaned. "Look, we've got four and a half days until showtime, we can all get through this."

"Speak for yourself," Katherine muttered.

"Lexi is right," Caroline offered. "Just think about the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Says the girl who flew in from London a few days ago and will be flying out again just as quickly." Klaus felt his heart constrict, the thought of her leaving again, upsetting him all over again. He'd said he'd give her time and he meant it, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Which is exactly why I plan on being the best damn bridesmaid ever."

"Famous last words," Bonnie joked.

"I said you could have a quick break," Rebekah instructed, walking towards the group purposefully, Stefan tagging behind on her heels.

"Well it's only been fifteen minutes," Lexi said. "We assumed you meant we could at least be fed and watered in that time, you know to keep up our strength for the big day."

"Surely you need a break yourself, Rebekah," Caroline implored. "It's pretty hot out and you're already wearing your swimsuit. Maybe it's just what you need to relax."

"Don't poke the bridezilla," Kol teased, standing up next to his sister and nudging her playfully. "They don't respond well to other people's suggestions."

"No, I think Caroline has a point," she remarked, obviously weighing up her options. "As a matter of fact, I think Kol needs a good swim." Before he knew what was happening she'd pushed him into the water, fully clothed. "Bridezillas also don't take too kindly to being teased, brother."

"Looks like someone else is dying for a swim," Caroline said, her gaze landing on an unsuspecting Klaus, before leaning forward and pushing him into the pool to join his brother.

"I couldn't agree more," Lexi said giving Matt an unsuspected nudge and watching gleefully as he sailed into the water.

"Oh don't you even think about it," Elijah muttered, attempting to get away before both his sister and Katherine trapped him.

"Too late," Katherine grinned, sending Rebekah a smile as they pushed him into the water together. "See we can work in harmony when we try."

"How about I just jump in already?" Stefan asked, already knowing his fate had been sealed.

"Oh come on, at least let the fat, pregnant girl have some fun," Bonnie pouted. "I don't move around as easily as the others."

"Whatever you say, Bonnie," Stefan joked waiting for her to waddle over slowly and push him into the water. She grinned, watching them all flail about in their wet clothes.

"They are too easy," Lexi laughed. "I think our work here is done."

"Oh, not so fast ladies," Klaus chuckled, climbing out and heading towards Caroline to exact his revenge, as did the rest of them. She squealed, running around the outside of the pool while he pursued her closely. It was only when his arms finally found her waist and she attempted to fight his attempts to get her in the pool that he knew he had her.

"You're all wet," she shrieked, as he turned her around to face him and began to lift her up in anticipation.

"Well that's what happens when someone pushes you in the pool, at least you're wearing a bathing suit," he murmured in her ear, relishing in the feeling of her hot skin rubbing against him.

"I promise I'll be really good if you don't throw me in the water."

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"I just washed my hair," she replied feebly, biting her lip adorably.

"That was pathetic. So, any last words, Ms Forbes?"

"Mmmm yes, let them eat cake," she laughed, Klaus really had missed that melodic sound.

"This isn't a beheading, and you're really choosing Marie Antoinette right now?"

"She had the right idea, and on top of that you know how much I love desserts," she smiled cheekily. They held each other's gaze before he followed through with his threat and threw her into the already full pool. Maybe it could be considered ungentlemanly but Klaus figured he was a guy with a very big crush, so a little teasing was to be expected.

Before they knew it, the entire group was in the pool splashing water playfully at each other and having a generally good time, even Bridezilla herself. Klaus hoped this was a good sign for the week ahead.

* * *

Klaus had changed five times by now, no outfit seemed good enough, so he'd consulted his wardrobe for something better. Had he always been this self-conscious when it came to her? Klaus knew the answer was definitely yes. He heard a knock and went over to answer, wondering who it was. He opened the door, surprised to see Stefan's cheerful face on the other side.

"Well, if it isn't my brother to be, please tell me you're not here to say Rebekah's tendencies have caused you to run for the hills and you can't go through with the wedding?"

"No," he replied. "I'm not that fickle. She's still getting ready, as expected, and I wanted to see how my favourite, future brother-in-law is going."

"Well last time we spoke I was more than fine, Stefan. By the way, don't tell Kol I'm your favourite, he might not react too favourably to that."

"I'll bet," he said, knowingly. "You know I'm a pretty lucky guy to be marrying into this family."

"Don't tell me you're going to get all overly emotional, Stefan. I'm not sure how to handle such displays of affection."

"I mean it, man, I can't believe this has all come about because of a freak snowstorm. Thank you mother nature."

"Yeah who would have thought we'd be sitting here today?" He reminisced. "We co-own a business, you're marrying my little sister, Elijah and Katherine together, so too Matt and Lexi, and Kol and Bonnie are having a baby. A lot can happen in nine months."

"Or not happen."

"Come on Stefan, I know I stuffed up but it's not like I haven't been trying to make amends with Caroline."

"I know you have, and so does Caroline, she just needs some time to realise that you belong together," he explained. "She's been hurt before, I think she just needs to know it's the real thing."

"Oh, it's the real thing," he murmured, knowingly.

"I guess I just wanted to say don't give up."

"Not a chance in hell, Caroline is the one and you don't give up on the one. You should know all about that, Stefan."

"I think we'll have a good laugh about this conversation when we're getting ready for your wedding," Stefan said.

"One step at a time, although the thought has crossed my mind more than a few times."

"Ah, Rebekah will be in event planning heaven," Stefan joked. "Speaking of which I should probably get back before she thinks up another wedding chore for me to do in my absence."

"Well in that case you'd better run, mate," he teased, noticing Stefan looking at his outfit curiously. "Why are you still here?"

"I just can't leave without fixing that outfit."

"You really have been around my sister too long."

"Someone needs to save you from yourself, especially if you want to impress my fashion-conscious best friend," he instructed, pulling a shirt from his closet and handing it to Klaus. "After all this time you obviously have no idea. Caroline likes blue, Mikaelson."

"Thanks," he murmured begrudgingly. "So, that's it?"

"No," he answered. "She's more than a best friend, she's like a little sister to me, Klaus."

"I know."

"I need to know you'll be good to her."

"Of course I will, she's my world, Stefan."

"I'm glad, it could have gotten really awkward if I had to kill you for any wrongdoing on your part."

"Well I guess that makes us even because it's the same with my sister, Salvatore," he warned. "Just because we're supposedly going to be related doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"So, now we've got that out of the way, I should get going," he replied, clearing his throat. "And please for the love of god fix that hair, man."

"Yes, mother," he muttered, glancing at his appearance closely in the mirror. "You really have been around my sister too long."

* * *

The group had ventured out to the the Old Stove Pub for dinner, Rebekah had only allowed something casual because none of the other guests had arrived yet and Stefan had insisted. She figured she should at least give him that considering she got her way on everything else.

Unlike its name, the Old Stove Pub was actually a well-known Greek restaurant that opened in the 1960s. It was a rustic, weatherboard building perched on the sand with beautiful views of the water during the long summer days. The group had booked a table on the verandah and were inhaling the salty air and listening to the waves crash onto the beach. Their meal had been generous as as it was delicious.

For someone so work focused usually Klaus could definitely get used to this. It didn't hurt that he had a beautiful view across the table and he wasn't talking about the beach. Caroline always looked stunning and tonight was no exception, with her simple blue dress that accentuated her creamy skin and expressive blue eyes. Her golden waves were cascading down her back, exactly the way he liked. He had to keep reminding himself to stop staring at her. It was at some point in the evening that Klaus decided he wanted to make a speech to mark the occasion. After all he wasn't best man, that task had fallen to Matt, and it seemed right to do it in front of their small group of family and friends.

"Can I have your attention?" Klaus asked, glancing in Caroline's direction before averting his eyes, knowing he needed to concentrate. "I wanted to say a few words."

"This isn't in the schedule," Rebekah muttered, helplessly as Stefan laid his hand comfortingly over hers. "I'll take that as a thank you, dear sister. Who knew we'd be here this time last year? Although I couldn't be happier with how things turned out." He murmured, his gaze drawn to Caroline, yet again.

"I've met some great new friends and had the chance to spend more time with my family. I was always too preoccupied to appreciate what was important but I've realised, maybe a little late, that life needs to be lived. It should be filled with family and friends and love because, without it, nothing really matters."

Klaus had to do all he could not to stare into her blue eyes, hoping she was getting the message he was desperately trying to send.

"So, to Rebekah and Stefan, I want to say thank you for bringing us here to celebrate and share in your big day. I'm so lucky to have you both in my life and I wish you all the happiness in the world." He stole a glance at Caroline and Klaus could tell he'd made an impact. He just hoped it was enough.

"Thank you, Niklaus," Rebekah murmured. He could make out the unshed tears in her eyes knowing that she was moved, albeit temporarily. "Okay, so let's move onto assignments."

"Assignments?'' The guys all asked in unison, as she pulled out what looked like an extensive to-do list.

"Welcome to our world," Katherine muttered, earning a dirty look from Rebekah in the process.

"Right that's it, for that little wisecrack Katherine and Elijah are now on Bomboniere duty," she instructed, marking her paper with a pen that has just miraculously appeared.

"What's a Bomboniere?" Elijah asked, the confusion on his face evident.

"I can't believe I have to deal with such amateurs," she muttered, obviously unimpressed. "You two are in charge of packaging the Bomboniere, and trust me Elijah after you've done one hundred you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Bonnie and Kol need to pick up the suits," she ordered. "And no stopping for pregnancy food cravings on the way."

"You can't deprive a pregnant woman of food, Rebekah."

"Kol, I think Bonnie ate enough for about ten people tonight, I'm sure she won't starve," she remarked, checking another item off the list.

"For that insult I expect extra cake at the wedding," Bonnie shot back.

"Speaking of cake," Rebekah replied, not bothering to address her request. "Matt and Lexi need to go into town and check on the status of the cake."

"Check on the status?" Matt asked, perplexed.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave such an important task to a blonde," she noted, peering down her nose at him.

"Well two blondes are better than one," Lexi responded before Matt could share his thoughts on the matter. Klaus couldn't help but laugh aloud, this was certainly his sister at her very best or should he say worst.

"Just for that Niklaus, you and Caroline are on decorating duty."

"Don't they have trained specialists for that job?" He asked. "I think they're actually called interior designers."

"Funny," she shot back and he knew she didn't find it amusing at all. "Maybe you can work on your jokes while you're doing it."

"Rebekah, I've never really decorated," Caroline said.

"You put outfits together all day, surely you can just as easily put together some decorations."

"And what exactly are the bride and groom-to-be going to be doing while we're toiling away?" Klaus asked curiously.

"We need to speak with the Minister, I need to make sure he's not going to make any bad jokes, or go off the script."

"Unfortunately the 'till death do you part is compulsory, Stefan," Kol joked, brave enough to earn the wrath of his sister. At that point they all broke into laughter with even Rebekah managing to crack a smile.

* * *

Klaus pulled his keycard out of his pocket as he approached his suite door. All in all it had been a great night and he was looking forward to what the following four days would bring, even if it was more of Rebekah and her dreaded list of chores.

"Klaus," he heard her melodic voice waft down the hallway, immediately making him turn. She approached him shyly and Klaus could swear she was nervous.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, love?" He asked warmly.

"I just, uh, wanted to say that speech you made was beautiful."

"I'm glad someone appreciated it, especially given it wasn't on the schedule."

"Just so you know, I wouldn't take back the last year for anything," she smiled. "I've met all these wonderful people and I just wanted to say thank you, I guess."

"I know it hasn't all been smooth sailing but I'm happy to hear you feel that way, Caroline."

"No matter what's happened, I'm glad you came into my life, Klaus." He felt like the air had been knocked out of his chest at such a simple statement, which meant so much to him.

"Me too, love," he grinned. "Me too."

They held each other's gaze, her blue eyes unflinching. Klaus knew all he wanted to do was kiss her but he also didn't want to scare her away. Everything he needed to know was in her eyes and that was enough for now.

"So, I hear Lexi has been ordering you around," she coughed, eventually blinking.

"I needed it, Lexi was right, although don't tell her I said that. I'd been taking on far too much for no reason and this way I get more time to spend on other things."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, like sketching," he grinned. He noticed her face light up and knew she was excited by that prospect, Klaus couldn't stop drawing her if he tried.

"I, uh, don't want you to think that you have to give up everything, that was never my intention. I know how important your job is at the end of the day, Klaus."

"It is, but so are you," he replied. "Look, my life has only ever been about work. I think asking someone to pose as my girlfriend to get a promotion is proof of that fact." She just chuckled in response. "But when I met you I realised there was more to life than work, even if it did take me a while."

"Thank you," she murmured, holding his gaze once again.

"No, thank you, love." All he wanted to do was bundle her in his arms and never let go, but Klaus knew she had to be the one to make the first move. The ball was in her court, after all.

"So, I should really be getting to bed, you know given decorating duty is scheduled for the crack of dawn."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline." He smiled as she walked away knowing that they'd advanced another small step and he couldn't have been happier.


	46. Kiss the Bride

**16 September, 8:29am Bridgehampton, New York**

"Are you singing Elton John?" Caroline asked, recognizing the familiar tune as she approached Kol in the garden.

"I'm just getting into the wedding spirit," he explained.

"I'm not sure singing about wanting to kiss your sister is really appropriate, people might talk."

"I think you need to work on your jokes, Forbes," he quipped. "You must have been around my brother for too long."

"Hey, I'm offended! I'm way funnier than him," she joked. "So, why exactly are you standing in the garden singing all alone?"

"Bonnie and I were about to go into town and pick up the suits for the slave driver but her tiny bladder couldn't wait, as usual, and we didn't even make it to the front door."

"Just another wonderful side effect of pregnancy."

"It's not all bad," he murmured, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know, I never got a chance to thank you."

"For what exactly?"

"For being there for Bonnie."

"I love her," he said simply like it was the easiest thing in the world. "At the end of the day, that's all that matters."

"There's more to a relationship than just love though," she replied, knowing she wasn't strictly talking about them anymore.

"Maybe, but I think if you really love someone then you're willing to move heaven and earth to make it happen."

"Yes, but you weren't even together at the time. And as much as I love Bonnie she has this stubborn way of pushing people that care away."

"Things certainly weren't easy I'll admit, but I think that just made me want this even more. What's that saying about no pain, no gain? I think you and my brother would know something about that."

"Mmmm," she answered, knowingly.

"He can be an ass, I know that better than most people, but he loves you and I know he's willing to do everything he can to be with you, Caroline."

"I know that," she agreed, without hesitation.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's stopping you?" Caroline thought about his question wondering exactly the same thing, what was stopping her? She loved him, and everything else that happened and she'd agonized over, seemed to all fall away at that exact moment.

"I suppose, nothing anymore."

"Then please, for the love of god consider taking him back Caroline," he pleaded. "There's only so much of moody, love-sick Niklaus that I can take."

"You know you're pretty wise about these sorts of things," she smiled, thinking how much she'd underestimated his younger brother.

"I'm actually a very serious and deep individual."

"Well I wouldn't go that far," she teased. "Although I do think you will both make great parents. I know it couldn't have been easy finding out you were going to be a father all those months ago, but here you are both happy and about to have a baby in two months."

"Yeah," he replied, his smile now replaced by a deep frown. "Not long at all to go now."

"I think it's natural to be nervous," she offered, attempting to allay his fears.

"It's not that," he admitted. "I just don't think I can handle living apart from them. I mean my place is bigger, it's closer to the park…"

"I'm impressed, Kol. You really have thought about all of this."

"I have, and it's not just about the practicalities, I'd really like to give this a proper go and I think living together as a family would be a good start to little Ireland's life."

"I don't think saying Ireland is going to make Bonnie change her mind," she chuckled. Kol had taken to using the name incessantly in the hope that it would stick, but Bonnie had already vetoed his suggestion and all other country and city names along with it. "So, what does Bonnie think about living together?"

"I, uh, haven't suggested it, to be honest. I wanted to say something but I'm mindful not to push her, you know, given our history."

"I think she's a very different person now and she'd probably understand where you're coming from, Kol."

"Well I hope so, but if not, the little surprise I've organized may work in my favor."

"A surprise?" She asked, curiously. "Oh come on! You have to tell me now."

"What surprise?" Bonnie interrupted, waddling towards them, her hands resting on her protruding belly. Kol gave Caroline a silencing look.

"A surprise for Rebekah," Kol uttered.

"Isn't he a wonderful brother?" Caroline chimed in, hoping it didn't sound as fake as it was.

"Well that's certainly a change of heart given all your complaining about her bridezilla ways," Bonnie muttered. "Speaking of which, I don't care what she says, we're stopping for food. I could really go some pancakes, ice cream and bacon."

"Together? Sounds really appetizing, Bon."

"Hey, don't judge," she accused, pointing her finger in Caroline's direction. "Just wait until you're pregnant with weird cravings."

"Who's pregnant?" Klaus asked, interrupting their conversation. Caroline hoped her cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt. Why did he have to walk up at that exact moment? Of course, she'd thought about having children and if she was being honest every time she'd visualized their father his face would appear, not that she'd admit that to anyone.

"Well, I think that would be me," Bonnie drawled. "What gave it away?"

"I think we better get going so we don't have to endure Rebekah's wrath," Kol complained. "Shall we, milady?"

"Enjoy that decorating, kids," Bonnie said, giving Caroline's shoulder a quick squeeze before walking away.

"I'm not sure enjoyment really goes hand in hand with decorating," Klaus groaned. "I could think of much better things to do with my day."

"I think we all could," she agreed, thinking exactly what she'd prefer to be doing and trying to ignore the associated lust coursing through her veins.

"How does one decorate to Rebekah's high standards, anyway?"

"You work in the art industry, how hard can it be?"

"Yes I paint a few spots on canvas and call myself an artist, you mean?"

"Pretty much," she teased, remembering their conversation in the car all those months ago. "Now, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Tell me again, what is this exactly?"

"It's Bomboniere, Elijah," Katherine recited. "Your sister plans on slowly killing us with it."

"No, I meant what is with all the painful clichés?" Rebekah was going with a farm theme to match the barn where the reception was going to be held. They were placing small jars of homemade jam and honey, complete with gingham material covers and pouches of wildflower seeds in rustic brown boxes.

"Oh come on how can you not like 'spread the love', Elijah?" Katherine joked, pointing to the label hanging around the jam jars.

"I'm still trying to get over the 'meant to bee' on the honey and don't get me started on 'let the love grow'," he replied shaking his head while pouring some seeds into a pouch displaying those words. "Why would anyone want conserves and flower seeds?" They were seated in the hotel lounge, the table acting as their workstation which was covered in boxes and ribbons in a rainbow of colors.

"I don't know, because preserves taste good and flowers smell nice?"

"Yes, and then the jam and honey are eaten and the flowers die," he shot back, busying himself with his task. As much as he hated the job his sister had assigned, Elijah was never one to turn down a challenge even if it was this mind-numbing.

"How very romantic," she muttered, attempting to tie up her box with a ribbon.

"I'm happy for my little sister, God knows she's been planning this day since she could talk," he murmured. "I guess I just don't understand the significance of something that's not going to last when marriage is supposedly forever."

"I'm not going to try to explain the inner workings of your sister's mind, Elijah."

"I suppose this wedding planning will always be a mystery to me," he muttered. "What do you think?"

"About weddings? I suppose I haven't really thought about it, to be honest."

"I just figured this kind of thing would be important to most women," he said, clearing his throat nervously, waiting for her response. Elijah was beginning to feel anxious that he might lose Katherine as a result of his personal preferences.

"Of course," she murmured her gaze downward. "That's not saying it isn't important to the groom. I mean, I know Stefan has to put up with this extravaganza but he does love Rebekah and wants to be with her for the rest of his life. How about you?"

"Well, it's not really something I think about often," he murmured awkwardly.

"Uh, how about you?"

"How about me what?"

"Well, what would you choose for the wedding favors?" Katherine's head shot up, regarding him seriously.

"Why is that relevant?" Elijah knew he didn't ever want to marry but after the boys' road trip and their unhelpful commentary he was starting to worry. He loved Katherine and could definitely picture happily ever after, as long as it didn't include a wedding. That wasn't too much to ask for, right? Although doubt had overcome him and he was beginning to fear that once she found out his thoughts on marriage she would leave. The pain in his chest was a clear sign that the thought of living without Katherine Pierce, meant not living at all. He was realizing that maybe he needed to compromise, even if it was something he didn't really want.

"Well, given what we're doing right now."

"I don't know, I suppose a donation to charity."

"So you'd want that then?"

"Well, I think it's a nice gesture. Why are you being so weird, Elijah?"

"I'm not being weird."

"Why does it seem like we're not talking about Bomboniere anymore?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in his direction. "Oh, do you mean…"

"What do you think I mean?"

"Well, all this wedding talk, I just assumed you were saying…"

"I'm just curious…." he interrupted, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Obviously she wanted to get married and Elijah knew he'd have to agree, even if he didn't want to. He figured that's what you did for people you loved. "So you want to get married?"

"Do you?"

"Doesn't everyone?" He murmured, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Katherine replied, suddenly finding her Bomboniere box very interesting. A silence fell upon them. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. For someone who wanted to be married, Elijah didn't think she sounded that excited by the prospect. He figured she was probably downplaying it, not everyone was Rebekah Mikaelson after all.

"So, if I were to ask you…"

"Woah," she cried, reeling backward in her chair. "What exactly are you going to ask me, because I'm not sure I'm quite prepared for that."

"I just meant further down the track, in case you wanted to…" Elijah stumbled, wondering what had come over him to be proposing marriage.

"Marry you?" Katherine murmured, her eyes now firmly on his. "Well yes, uh, I suppose if you want to then…"

"What do you mean by that? Don't you want to get married?"

"Well," she trailed off. "It wasn't part of my future plans but I do love you and if that means…."

"Wait for a second, are you telling me that you don't want to get married?"

"Well, no," she spluttered. "But again, if you want…"

"I don't," he replied, confidently, feeling the relief wash over him. "But I thought, well you know…."

"Hell, no," she shot back. "I think I've seen more than enough reasons over the years to stay well and truly clear of matrimony."

"So why did you say..."

"Because I thought you wanted to," Katherine answered, helplessly. "I couldn't think of anything worse, no offense intended of course."

"Well funny that you mention it, I can't help but agree," Elijah joked. "This whole time I was so worried I might lose you and as it turns out we want exactly the same thing."

"Yeah, to not get married," she laughed. "We might just be a perfect match."

"Although you realize that doesn't mean I have any intention of going anywhere, Miss Pierce."

"Oh really?" She smirked, cocking her left eyebrow and leaning across the table. "What a coincidence because you're stuck with me too, Mr Mikaelson."

"I don't think we've ever agreed on so much," he grinned, looping his arms around her neck and pulling Katherine closer.

"Don't worry, it won't last long," she joked, closing the distance and capturing his lips with hers.

* * *

"You are really bad at this," Caroline observed, watching Klaus attempt to hang a lantern from the roof.

"It's easy to say that when you're the one on the ground watching."

"I'm supervising, Klaus," she replied. "This is what supervisors do."

"Oh, is that what you call standing around and criticizing my technique?" He quipped. "It doesn't help that this ladder is below standard unless you're secretly rocking it to sabotage me."

"It's fine, you're just trying to find excuses now," she teased. "That's it; I can't stand all the whining, get down so I can show you how it's done."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she confirmed. "Never send a boy to do a woman's job."

"Someone seems sure of themselves."

"You bet your ass Mikaelson, now move it," she ordered. "Otherwise I will rattle this ladder especially for your benefit."

"Fine," he conceded. "If you're going to be so bossy, who am I to stop you, Forbes?" He made his way downward. Caroline tried to ignore the shivers that reverberated through her body as his arm grazed hers. After her discussion with Kol, everything seemed so clear but vocalizing it was another thing. Even after everything they'd been through, Klaus had been so persistent and patient with her. Caroline needed to know that he had changed and was willing to really commit to a future together.

That future was so close, it was almost in her grasp and it was her turn to fight for what she wanted. Caroline knew all she wanted was him. She brushed off the feelings his touch had evoked and closed her eyes momentarily to try and block out those adorable dimples. Climbing up the ladder she steadied her breathing, determined to get this stupid job over and done with.

"Now, watch how the experts do it," she challenged, reaching the top and busying herself. She felt the ladder move slightly and stumbled trying to keep her balance. "That's not funny, Klaus."

"I'm not doing anything, I told you this ladder is faulty." She shook her head not believing his excuse. Just as she was about to attach the lantern the ladder moved again, causing her to lose her balance completely. She let out a surprised cry, unable to stop her momentum as she toppled towards the ground. She fell against his broad chest, and Caroline immediately felt safe as his arms captured her. She could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins and finally peeled open her eyes, faced with those crimson lips curved into a relieved smile she knew so well.

"You scared me, love," he said his breath ragged. She noticed that his grip on her hadn't loosened at all if anything he was only holding her tighter.

"If you wanted me in your arms, you didn't need to move the ladder," she grinned, feeling light-headed and knowing that it wasn't due to the fall but his close proximity. Caroline had forgotten how good it felt to be snuggled in his arms.

"I didn't," he argued, before his expression changed, obviously registering what she'd said. "What exactly are you saying?"

"I love you, Klaus," she murmured, leaning closer and nuzzling her nose against his. He seemed to hesitate and Caroline knew why after everything they'd been through. "I don't want you to ever let me go." Those few sentiments were all it took for Klaus to make a move, his lips finding hers. The kiss was slow at first, almost hesitant as they reacquainted themselves with each other.

His tongue traced its way teasingly along her top lip before delving into her mouth. Caroline knew exactly what she'd been missing these past few months and it only made her want more. She felt hypnotized by his kisses, allowing the sensations to overtake her whole body. Before she could truly lose herself, he pulled away abruptly, the space between them making her instantly cold. He regarded her seriously, the confusion etched on his face not lost on Caroline. "What are we doing?"

"I thought it was obvious," she murmured, feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

"I need to know, is this the real thing, Caroline?" He whispered, his blue eyes gazing deeply into hers.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Bonnie growled, as they walked along Hampton Street.

"You just ate three courses, and that was only for breakfast," Kol said, his arm intertwined with hers.

"Are you judging me?"

"No not at all, darling," he responded quickly, not wanting to earn a very pregnant woman's wrath. "We just need to pick up the suits, that's all."

"How could I forget the wedding of the decade," she drawled. "That's okay, the ice cream parlor is right next to the menswear shop so we can multi-task."

"How do you know that?"

"I may have searched food venues close to the store," she replied, defensively. "I didn't want to starve or anything."

"No, we couldn't have that," he chuckled, knowing that was impossible given the amount of food she'd put away already today.

"You could at least pretend you're not teasing me."

"I happen to love you and your weird and enormous appetite, Bonnie," he smiled pulling her closer. "Little Paris is one lucky baby to be so spoiled."

"What did I tell you about place names?"

"Why? What has Paris ever done to you?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to name my child after it," she snorted. "It's back to the drawing board. I have to say I'm a little worried about what else we haven't organised given how soon this baby is coming."

"We'll be fine," he replied, trying to comfort her.

"You keep saying that but according to all the online articles I've read, my apartment is a deathtrap waiting to happen and is in desperate need of some serious childproofing," she huffed.

"Funny you should mention that," Kol murmured, thinking this was his opportunity, especially given he'd had his apartment already specially child proofed. No one could ever say he wasn't organised. "I'd, uh, like to show you something."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he answered, inhaling slowly, hoping his plan would work. He fished his cell phone from his pocket and scrolled through to his photo gallery.

"What do you think about this?" She looked at the screen, her face softening at what she was seeing. He hoped her pleased expression would match her response.

"This is so beautiful, Kol. How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That the Jungle Book was my favourite story growing up?"

"I didn't, but it does make sense given your upbringing. Mowgli was an orphan found in the Indian jungle and befriended by this amazing group of animals."

"Are you trying to say that Katherine and Caroline are Bagheera and Baloo?"

"Katherine certainly has that predatory, feline quality," he teased. "No, it's just such a beautiful story and I would love our daughter to grow up with it."

"I couldn't agree more, and the fact you've designed her nursery like this means so much to me, Kol."

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured. "Is there any chance you'd maybe consider making it her permanent home?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want us to live all together, like a family," he suggested. "I love you and our unborn daughter and I don't want to spend anymore time apart." He looked up slightly startled as Bonnie began to whimper, maybe he'd gone too far.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones," she sobbed, the tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Yes, I'd love to live with you. The fact that you've done this, gone to so much trouble, it means everything to me. I spent so much of my childhood feeling alone and neglected, but no one has ever gone to so much trouble and wanted to look after me before."

"Well, that's what you deserve and so much more, Bon," he murmured, tracing his fingers across her cheeks and wiping away her tears.

"And of course little Ireland too."

"See, I knew you'd come around to that name."

"I was only messing with you, we are not naming her that."

"Way to get my hopes up," he chuckled. "Our little girl, whatever her name is, will have two doting parents that will smother her with embarrassing displays of affection every single day."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"As difficult as it is being this wonderful Bonnie, I think I'm the lucky one," he replied, encircling her waist and placing a sweet kiss on her nose. "Now that's settled, how about that ice cream?"

* * *

"I know I've been hesitant …" Caroline admitted. "I suppose we've both made a mess of this, haven't we? I mean pretending we liked each other wasn't the best way to start out a relationship."

"Not entirely, I wasn't pretending to like you Caroline."

"That part was real for me too, but we lied to our friends and family and that didn't exactly set an honest example for the future. We've had to learn to do that along the way, and to trust each other."

"So are you saying that you trust me now?"

"I wasn't sure I could, you hurt me so much all those months ago, but your commitment, your change in working life, the way you have been around for me without making demands have shown me how much you want us to work. I know it seems like I was testing you but I was so scared to put my heart on the line again. I needed time and reassurance."

"And now that you have?"

"I know it's taken me a while to get to this point but I know what I want."

"What do you want, love?" He asked, staring at her intensely.

"I want you and I want us. I thought by running away I'd protect myself but I realised that I was just denying the truth."

"Which is?"

"That I love you, Klaus. I've only ever loved you and there's no one else that will ever hold that place in my heart."

"Now, that sounds familiar," he murmured placing his finger underneath her chin and pulling it upwards so their eyes met. "I'm sorry that I ever gave you a reason to doubt me, but I plan on making it up to you every day for the rest of my life because I love you, Caroline. I was scared too, scared of commitment, scared that you couldn't really feel what you said you did, terrified you'd leave. I pushed you away, messed it all up, but I promise I will spend the rest of my life showing you that you are the most important person in my life."

"I could really get used to that," she sighed happily. "Now, as much as I love decorating for your sister, how about we get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied with a wolfish grin. "I'd even bear the wrath of Rebekah-zilla just for you."

"Now that is love."

"It sure is," he grinned, mischievously. "How about we delve a little deeper and explore that scenario?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to taint the reception venue, maybe we need to discover each other far away from here?"

"Like maybe your hotel room?" He suggested, sending her a cheeky wink. "You know away from prying eyes."

"I'm all for that plan," she smirked, knowingly. "Let's go and work on that." Before he could reply, she'd pulled him close planting her lips firmly on his. It didn't take long for his arms to snake around her waist and pull her tightly against him. She was now pressed against his chest as they explored every inch of each other's mouths, Caroline didn't remember him tasting this good. His hands moved southward, tracing the curves he knew intimately and she relished in the fact that she had another chance to revel in that feeling.

"Yes, let's," she purred, as they eventually broke apart, their breathing ragged. "It's been six months and boy do I have plans for you."

"Just so you know, I'm extremely supportive of that idea, love, now, let's get the hell out of here."


	47. White Wedding

**September 18, 9:03am, Southhampton NY – 30 hours and 27 minutes until the Salvatore/Mikaelson nuptials**

"Mmmm I forgot about that special talent you have with your tongue," he murmured, pulling her closer as she massaged his neck. "Don't stop, ever."

"Well if it wasn't for your sister and her unrealistic wedding demands then we could stay in bed and do this all day."

"Really, Caroline? Why did you have to mention my little sister right at this moment?"

"Well, this wedding is all she ever talks about, including all of the preparation that apparently still needs to be done..."

"Can't we forget this ridiculous wedding and just indulge," he asked, pulling her towards him and claiming her mouth with his. She tasted just as delicious as he remembered all those months ago, a mixture of cream and strawberries from their room service binge a few hours earlier.

"Well, last time I checked we'd indulged multiple times during the past two days," she smiled mischievously, licking her lips at the recent memories.

_**2 days earlier…** _

_They raced towards her room, Klaus never remembered it being this far but given his arousal, it was hardly surprising. He could feel his growing erection straining against his jeans thinking all it took was the thought of sex with her to cause this reaction. He had been celibate and waiting for about six months, so Klaus figured his premature excitement was justified._

_They slowed when they walked inside the hotel trying to remain discreet, especially if they happened to run into any of his nosy siblings or friends which was highly likely. He just hoped it wasn't Rebekah because Klaus knew he definitely wouldn't be getting any action if that was the case. They'd arrived at her door unseen, Klaus devouring her with his eyes, wondering just how long it would take to strip off her clothes. He wondered which lingerie she was wearing, but it didn't matter given it wouldn't stay on for very long given the urgency. She fumbled with the key, trying numerous times to slot the card inside, obviously, someone was just as excited as him. Klaus loved that he had this effect on Caroline still after all this time._

_"_ _Here, let me, love," he murmured, his husky tone not lost on either of them. She handed it over without any questions obviously desperate to get inside as well. He managed to do it first go, even in his current state._

_They fell into the room as shoes were discarded at a rapid pace, Klaus pulling her greedily towards him so that she was flush against his chest. His hands roamed over the thin fabric of her white dress and made their way downwards, cupping her taut bottom and lifting her in one swift move. Caroline reacted immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist and descending on his mouth, greedily attacking his lips with fervour. It really had been too long, for both of them._

_Klaus manoeuvred her towards the queen size bed, not losing momentum as their kisses only became deeper and faster. He broke apart briefly, laying her on the bed and taking in the beautiful sight before him. Her blonde waves were strewn across the bedspread, her blue eyes blazing, her usually creamy cheeks tinged with excitement. Klaus grabbed the hem of her dress and bunched it up over her long legs, watching as every exquisite inch of skin was revealed. He knew he'd missed her but seeing her lithe body in its full glory still floored him. Her dress was now up to her neck and Klaus revelled in the lacy white lingerie she was wearing. He could make out the swell of her breasts moving in time with her heavy breathing._

_She lifted her arms and Klaus pulled off the dress, unable to contain his excitement. His pants, shirt and underwear flew off after that and Klaus lunged towards the bed, like a lion stalking its prey and straddled her possessively. His erection rubbing against her leg enticingly, causing Caroline to moan from his touch. Klaus leaned down, continuing his assault on her mouth and enjoying the feeling of his tongue exploring it. She groaned against his lips and Klaus knew he had to have her. He pulled back, causing Caroline to send him a disapproving look for stopping._

_"There's more than enough time for that later, love," he murmured, beginning his journey downwards, his lips nipping at her neck playfully before his tongue travelled across her collar bone then slipped between the valley of her breasts. She bucked her hips against his and Klaus knew she was getting impatient; he was feeling exactly the same way. He lifted her up slightly and unlatched her bra, watching as her breasts sprang free from all restraint. Her rosy nipples looking good enough to eat._ _He didn't waste time, attaching his mouth to one and rubbing the other between his thumb and forefinger. Her moans were louder now and Klaus continued his attack as her body reacted to every sensation. Klaus let his hand wander, pushing her panties down and working his way to her centre. She was already wet and it made his entry easier, his fingers playing with her silky folds. She shuddered and Klaus could tell she was close to release._

_"Mmmm, please Klaus," she cried, her body unable to stop shaking. He detached his mouth after tugging hard on her nipple for extra effect._

_"What do you want?" He growled, watching her frenzied expression with interest._

_"I want you, now," she managed to bite out._

_"All you needed to do was ask," he groaned, sitting up and positioning himself at her wet centre and pushing in slowly, loving the way she felt as she enveloped him. They began slowly at first, almost like they were reacquainting themselves with each other after all these months apart. It didn't take long for the rhythm and speed to increase as he thrust back and forth, her cries only spurring him on further. He leant down to feather kisses along her heaving chest and then along her neck. She pushed up her hips, relishing in the sensations he was causing as he went deeper if that was possible._

_Caroline whimpered, running her fingernails down the length of his back and Klaus knew she was close, just like him. He pushed harder, willing her to climax and within a few thrusts she did, tightening around him and crying out in pleasure. He followed soon after exploding into her as the months of pent up sexual energy he'd been harbouring was finally released. Klaus was actually impressed he had managed to hold on this long, but it was more than worth it. He let the waves of desire ripple over him before collapsing on top of her, his breathing ragged, only matched in intensity by hers._

_"Wow," she managed to pant, after a few minutes of silence._

_"I'm not sure wow would even cover that, love," he grinned, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before rolling over. "Maybe we should try again and see if any better adjectives come to us?"_

_"There's no complaints here," she chuckled, cuddling into his side and placing kisses along his chest._

"I have no intention of letting you leave this bed."

"So what's the problem with enjoying ourselves a little longer?"

"The problem is about yea high with blonde hair and blue eyes," she explained. "Goes by the nickname of Bridezilla. She's already interrupted our serenity a half dozen times. First it was our supposed half-assed decoration job in the barn…"

"Well I told you to tell her we were too busy having sex and our attention to detail may have been slightly compromised."

"We couldn't even hang up one lantern before your paws were all over me," she argued.

"Oh, my paws were all over you," he grinned. "I seem to recall someone pretty desperate to get me back to her lair so she could seduce me."

"And the problem with that is?"

"No problem at all, exactly why we should stay put," he murmured, pulling her closer and snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"Then there was that close call yesterday afternoon when you dragged me into your room as I innocently passed by."

"I don't seem to recall you complaining when I did that thing you love with my mouth," he said, knowingly. "What were you screaming about again, because I don't remember you asking me to stop."

"No, it was quite the opposite," she acknowledged with a sly grin on her face. "Although you were compromising our cover by doing that."

"Well, what about your excuses about feeling sick at dinner last night and needing some fresh air. I walked out to the gazebo afterwards to find you in a compromising position and with a lot less clothing than you had on at dinner."

"Funny how you didn't advise me to cover up before we ended up in the flower bed," she purred. "I just hope Rebekah doesn't notice that flattened patch of daisies."

"So, what's wrong with continuing our fun?"

"Your sister would definitely suspect something and we can't have that."

"You've been on about secrecy for days. I seem to recall our friends and family adamant about getting us back together, so I don't understand what the problem is?"

"Your sister revels in attention..."

"You don't say."

"If she found out we'd reunited then she'd think we'd be taking away from her big day," she explained. "I, for one, do not want to be responsible for poking the Bridezilla and telling Kol will do just that because when he knows something, everyone else does." Suddenly there was a sharp rapping at the door, making them break apart like startled animals from the interruption.

"Caroline! I know you're in there, get up," Rebekah yelled. "I expect you to be out here in five minutes fully dressed. If you didn't realise it's Friday and I expect a perfect rehearsal dinner tonight."

"How could we not know that after she mentions it every five minutes? She's going to be the death of me, I'm just going to tell her to go away," Klaus growled, attempting to get out of bed.

"No," she hissed pulling him back down. "I do not have a death wish and if you were smart you wouldn't want one either."

"So, what exactly are you saying?"

"Do I hear voices in there?" Rebekah asked as Klaus rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Let's just wait until after the wedding," she suggested, quietly. "It's only another forty-eight hours give or take once all the festivities have completed."

"Well, I suppose I've waited longer than that," he acknowledged, gruffly. "After that, you are all mine and I don't care what anyone thinks, demanding Bridezillas included."

"I think I can live with that," she grinned, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"When I say I want you out here now, I mean it," Rebekah ordered, her knocks only becoming louder. "You're not special enough to be relegated to the second bridesmaid, you know."

"Oh what an absolute disaster," Klaus whispered, capturing her mouth in another kiss.

**Friday, September 18, 10:57am - 28 hours and 33 minutes until the Salvatore/Mikaelson nuptials**

"What's with that weird grin on your face?" Kol asked, looking at his brother curiously. "Last time I checked canopy detail wasn't fun." The brothers had been charged with stabilising the floral, wedding canopy given Rebekah was adamant it was crooked.

"I'm putting on a happy face," he stuttered, not even realising he was wearing such a grin. It was Caroline's fault, after all. "You know in case sister dear decides to burst in and take attendance."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Elijah agreed. "She was knocking incessantly at 8:30 am, I had to restrain Katherine from bursting open the door and sharing her colourful thoughts." Klaus chuckled thinking just how familiar that scenario was.

"Try waking a hormonal, pregnant woman," Kol advised. "Rebekah is lucky she's still breathing after Bonnie's reaction."

"It's not long now," Klaus said, trying to reassure them as Caroline had done the same with him.

"Why are you so zen all of a sudden. You're only like that when…" Kol trailed off covering his mouth in realisation. "You had sex!"

"That's crazy," he replied, trying to sound somewhat believable. "I think your judgment is off given all that sleep deprivation from the pregnancy."

"Yes Kol, maybe you should just relax and try to focus on Bonnie right now," Elijah added, sending Klaus a knowing glance.

"I swear, she is going to drive me crazy," he muttered. "The sooner she gives birth the sooner things will go back to normal." Klaus wasn't quite sure it would be normal but thought it best to refrain from telling his younger brother otherwise. "I'm going to get some water; anyone want anything?"

"No, we're fine," Klaus answered, watching as his brother walked through the garden.

"Now that wasn't very nice of you Niklaus, Kol thinks he's going crazy or something."

"You agreed with me!"

"I was just covering your backside," Elijah shot back. "You are the worst liar, anyone could tell you're somewhat happier than usual and we all know why. If it were a crossword clue it would be eight letters. A song by Neil Diamond entitled, sweet what?"

"Caroline swore me to secrecy, she didn't want little sister getting upset about it," he explained. "I would have been happy to come clean but apparently we don't want to mess with Bridezilla."

"Your girlfriend is a wise woman, I've always said that," he laughed. "I'll keep your little secret even just for the peace."

"I assume you want something in return?"

"No, I think I'm more than okay."

"So you and Katherine had your little talk then I assume? You know about the future."

"We did and it turns out she doesn't want to get married, we are more perfect for each other than I ever thought."

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order, then?" He asked, unsure of how one celebrated this particular milestone.

"Same with you," Elijah replied.

"So, does this mean you two will be getting married soon?"

"Calm down there, we haven't even come out publicly yet. So one step at a time big brother. I mean she does still live in London, after all."

"You haven't spoken about that particular obstacle yet?"

"We've been distracted, to say the least."

"Well you can't ignore geography forever Niklaus," Elijah warned. "But given all you two have been though I have no doubt you'll work something out. I'm truly happy for you, Niklaus," Elijah expressed warmly. He didn't usually show this much emotion so Klaus knew he was sincere.

"I'm actually pretty happy for myself too," he grinned, thinking how the heartbreak of the past six months and the lessons he'd learned had been worth every moment because now they were together and he hoped nothing would get in their way, even distance. "Now all we have to do is get through the next couple of days alive."

**Rehearsal Dinner, Friday 18 September 7:03pm – 20 hours and 27 minutes until the Salvatore/Mikaelson Wedding**

Klaus straightened his tie in the mirror hoping it would be up to his sister's high standards so he didn't have to go back to his room and change. One last look in the mirror and Klaus left wondering exactly what Caroline would be wearing and how long it would take him to get it off. He didn't have to wait long at all, seeing the familiar backside of his favourite blonde walking ahead of him up the hallway, her flowing peach coloured dress only highlighting the tan she'd acquired during their stay in the Hamptons.

"Just when I think you couldn't look more gorgeous, you had to go and prove me wrong," he murmured, watching as she turned around. The front was even more spectacular than the back, not that he should have been surprised.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No, only the blonde ones called Caroline Forbes," he teased, sending her a wolfish grin. "I'd be more than happy to discuss this further if you'd like?"

"If we're not there punctually she'll come after us, trust me."

"Well, luckily we're running a few minutes early and there's a closet over there that has our name written on it."

"You want me to go into a dirty broom closet in this?" She baulked.

"Correction, I want you to come in there with me. Did you happen to notice my clever use of double meanings?"

"I did," she chuckled. "It was pretty bad but even so I probably should reward you somehow."

"I like your train of thought," he growled, pulling her towards the closet, making her yelp in surprise.

* * *

The rehearsal dinner was being held at the beautiful Bridgehampton Tennis and Surf Club on their exclusive stretch of beach and as usual his sister hadn't scrimped on anything. Two long tables were set out on the white sand, the only light emanating from grand candelabras on each. Pre-dinner drinks were being handed out on silver platters from wait staff at the water's edge as the guests mingled, the gorgeous sunset providing the perfect backdrop. Caroline and Klaus found themselves rushing to the venue, realising just how long their activities in the closet had taken.

"I'm definitely going to be bridesmaid number two now," Caroline mumbled.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Katherine is like the worst bridesmaid ever and I'm not sure I could stand her being promoted above me."

"There you are!" A voice exclaimed and they both looked up sheepishly, knowing they were caught. "And look, seventeen minutes late."

"Sorry Rebekah, we got caught up," Caroline offered feebly, looking to Klaus for assistance.

"Yes, I had a tie emergency and Caroline nicely offered to fix it for me," he explained.

"Don't you mean she helped you untie it? You've known how to do that since you were eight, big brother, I should know given how weird I thought it was."

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, approaching his soon-to-be wife's side. "Oh didn't you know, Caroline and Klaus have been sneaking around together," she informed him. "I won't go into all the dirty details, I mean we do have to eat shortly."

"You mean they are?"

"Yes, they're back together, Stefan, have been for a few days now."

"Should I really ask how you knew all of this?" Klaus asked.

"Probably best not to, but when it comes to my wedding I know everything," Rebekah confirmed. "I've known about your little reunion since the beginning."

"Who's back together?" Lexi asked approaching the group, looking between them as the rest of the bridal party approached curiously.

"Klaus and Caroline."

"I knew it," Kol exclaimed. "Thanks for making me feel like I was going crazy, Niklaus."

"I'm sorry, we just didn't want to take away from your wedding," Klaus explained and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Oh you mean like talking about this during my rehearsal dinner?" They were all silent not sure what to say next. "I'm so happy for you both, but can we get back to me now?" She insisted, before walking away purposefully.

"I think that's our sister's idea of a blessing," Kol joked when she was out of earshot. "You should take what you can get."


	48. Chapel of Love

**Bridgehampton, New York Saturday September 19, 11:17am – 4 hours and 13 minutes until the Salvatore/Mikaelson Nuptials**

"So you and Klaus finally got your act together, hey?" Katherine asked, pinning back Caroline's hair into a stylish chignon at the nape of her neck. The girls hadn't had time to chat given everything was supposed to be about Rebekah and nothing else but they had snuck into the other room with Bonnie in tow. While she wasn't in the wedding party, Rebekah had insisted that Bonnie be involved in wedding day preparation, much to the chagrin of Bonnie who said she would have much preferred to poke her eyes out than be there.

The girls had changed into their bridesmaid dresses which were all the same blush pink colour but a different style to suit each one. Caroline had to admit Rebekah had outdone herself with the choice given she'd half expected her to dress them in orange taffeta just so she could outshine them on her big day.

"Yeah, it only took like six months," Bonnie joked from the couch, happily dipping her pretzels in ketchup and stuffing them in her mouth greedily. It was obvious those cravings weren't going anywhere, even this late in the pregnancy.

"For very good reasons, Bon," Caroline replied, thinking how they needed that time apart to realise what was important to them. Luckily they'd discovered it was each other. The past few days had been a dream and not just because of their sizzling reunion. She felt like they could get through anything.

"So what are you going to do now?" Katherine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last time I checked you both lived in different places. Call me crazy but that's a pretty big obstacle to overcome."

"It is," she acknowledged. To be honest she'd been trying to avoid that pesky little problem, given they only just got back together and Caroline wanted to enjoy it. "We've been a little busy to talk about that just yet."

"Yes, busy getting busy," Bonnie teased. "You are going to have to talk about it soon though, Care."

"I know," she grumbled. "I promise we will, after the wedding. This is supposed to be all about Rebekah, after all."

"Pushing that preposterous notion aside," Katherine shot back. "After the wedding you're getting on a flight back to London and Klaus will be driving back to Manhattan."

"I know," she argued. "I don't really know what to say just yet."

"Well, what do you want to do, Care?" Bonnie asked, finally putting the bag of pretzels aside.

"Everyone I love is here and I would be lying it I said it wasn't tempting to come home, but I'm torn because I'm enjoying my job and the career progression it's giving me."

"So, just tell Klaus the truth," Bonnie implored. "He can't begrudge you that opportunity and I don't think he would."

"Even after I broke up with him because he put his career above our relationship?"

"Why can't you have a career and Klaus?" Katherine asked. "Yes, it may take some compromise but if you're both committed to this relationship, which I'm sure you are, then you can make this work."

"Exactly what she said," Bonnie agreed. "You won't know unless you talk about it Caroline, sooner rather than later."

"You're both right, however we do have a bride to get down the aisle in four hours and then we'll talk about it, I promise."

"This is a disaster!" Rebekah cried from the next room, making them look up in surprise.

"Speaking of Satan," Katherine muttered, as they moved, or waddled in Bonnie's case, to the sound of her voice.

"Rebekah, you'll ruin your make-up," Caroline ordered, attempting to calm the hysterical blonde down. "What's wrong?" She watched as Rebekah continued to sob, her lower lip wobbling as she stared in the mirror forlornly. Lexi looked on helplessly and gestured towards her half zipped dress.

"This is what's wrong," she sobbed. "My dress doesn't fit; this is a complete disaster."

"No, it's not ,Rebekah," Caroline insisted, trying to calm the bride-to-be. It seemed to be a job she was quite familiar with now. "This happens all the time at Vogue."

"Oh I'm sure all those super skinny models can't fit into their clothes all the time," she groaned, flopping onto the nearby couch. "I'm a whale."

"Okay not to take away from this little mini drama but I think the only person who can actually call themselves a whale is me," Bonnie piped up.

"While I find all this whale conversation fascinating, this is not the end of the world," Katherine muttered. "I have a pair of skinny jeans just like this, you just need to lie on the floor and put in some extra effort."

"I'm not sure this is quite the same thing," Lexi murmured. "All you need to do is take some deep breaths and relax Rebekah and everything will be fine."

"Someone sounds like they've been listening to self help tapes," Caroline whispered in her ear, trying not to anger their frazzled bridezilla further.

"Well, I had to get through this Maid-of-Honour experience somehow, Caroline," she hissed back. "How about a cucumber finger sandwich, I know how much you like them."

"I think food is what got her into this predicament in the first place," Katherine replied, unable to help herself.

"Katherine, that's not very nice," Caroline chided. "Don't listen to her Rebekah, you're going to make a beautiful bride."

"No Katherine, my idiot of a fiancé got me into this predicament," Rebekah huffed. "I can't decide whether I want to marry him or kill him right now."

"There's no need for death threats," Lexi warned, attempting to keep the atmosphere calming but failing miserably.

"Wait a minute," Caroline exclaimed, ignoring Lexi's remark. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "I wasn't supposed to say anything yet because I'm only six weeks along but this dress drama is stressing me out, not to mention everything else about this wedding. Have you tried planning a wedding when your head is stuck down the toilet every morning?"

"That's amazing Rebekah," Lexi beamed, enveloping her in a hug followed closely by Caroline. "Well, not about the throwing up but I'm so happy for you."

"Well, I'll be much happier once this dress fits."

"I hear you," Bonnie agreed. "The weight gain was a tough adjustment to make at first."

"Suddenly this all makes sense," Katherine said, the realisation sweeping over her face. "You're usually demanding and temperamental but all those added hormones is why you've been all sorts of cuckoo this week."

"If that's your weird idea of a compliment, I think you need to work on your people skills, Kat." Bonnie drawled. "Believe it or not this is a blessing, Rebekah, and although the side effects can be trying it will be worth it in the end."

"I'm not unhappy about this," she admitted. "If anything I'm scared; I make it my life's work to be good at everything, but motherhood is such a foreign concept to me."

"Well, we can all do it together," Caroline smiled, squeezing her hand affectionately. She really did like Rebekah especially when she wasn't being demanding or bossy. "Starting with this dress, let's get to work ladies. This will not defeat us, we've come to far to let it."

**Saturday 19 September, 3:41pm – eleven minutes past the Salvatore/Mikaelson nuptials.**

She looked out the window at the large group of guests waiting for Rebekah to make her grand entrance. The surrounding garden was beautiful, even with the slightly flattened daisies hiding in the corner of the grounds. Caroline smirked remembering just how fun their garden foray was, even if the flowers had to suffer for their pleasure.

"Looks like we're ready to go," Lexi grinned, pulling down Rebekah's veil. She really did look stunning. Her strapless, ivory gown was fitted to the waist and fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. It had been a difficult process but her zip was fastened even if it did take a group effort. Although Caroline knew Rebekah would be looking forward to the end of the day when she could take it off and breath again normally.

"You look beautiful, Rebekah," Kol murmured, taking in her appearance. It was unusual to see her cheeky brother so emotional but it was obvious he was moved by the moment like all of them.

"I wish I'd recorded you saying that so I could hold it over you for the rest of your life," she teased, busily fixing his collar.

"So, how about we get me married?" Katherine nodded, smiling at Rebekah and mouthing a good luck before opening the patio door and making her way towards the groomsmen at the front. Although she was biased, Caroline thought Klaus was definitely the most handsome in his grey suit, even though Stefan didn't scrub up too badly either. She took a deep breath and made her way towards the floral canopy, her gaze settling on her best friend who looked nervous but at the same time deliriously happy.

She gave him a little wink and then her eyes flickered across to her boyfriend. Klaus was grinning like an idiot, his crimson lips curved into the most beautiful smile as she approached. Caroline felt a weird sensation take over at first almost like this was her wedding day and she was walking down the aisle towards her groom ready to make a vow to spend the rest of her life with him. It was at that point Caroline could see their entire future together; including marriage, careers and children and knew that a little distance wasn't ever going to change that.

She took her place at the front her eyes not leaving Klaus, well until Rebekah made her long awaited entrance and the guests got to their feet in preparation. Caroline caught a sly glance at Stefan, noticing the unshed tears in his brown eyes. She'd had her doubts at first but they really were a wonderful couple and Caroline knew they'd make amazing parents. Stefan stepped forward eagerly, giving Kol a cheeky tap on the shoulder and taking Rebekah's arm with his. He whispered loud enough for them to hear that she was beautiful and Caroline felt the tears begin to fall, she really should have brought some tissues.

"Dearly beloved…"

**Saturday September 19, 8:49pm – About five hours since the Salvatore nuptials**

"I'm not very good at speeches, but being the groom I actually had no choice," Stefan joked, looking around the dimly lit barn, the multiple white lanterns the only source of light. "Thanks, Beks." Everyone laughed knowing just how true that was. "I'd like to reiterate my thanks and appreciation to everyone that has contributed to this amazing day. Including our good friends and family who were hard at work this week making sure everything was perfect, even under some trying circumstances."

"Trying is right," Katherine muttered across the table.

"I would like to take this opportunity though to acknowledge my BFF, for those of you who don't know it means Best Friend Forever and although it sounds completely childish I'm proud to call her that. Without you, Caroline, I wouldn't have met my beautiful wife and I have you to thank for that. It's actually an interesting little story that took place about nine months ago when my crazy friend decided to bring a stranger to Christmas Eve dinner and pretend he was her boyfriend. Turns out the stranger is none other than my now brother-in-law. Now they do say honesty is the best policy but I think in this case a little white lie didn't hurt anyone, in fact it created so many beautiful relationships that are here on display tonight, including ours."

"He is so dead for this," Caroline muttered to Klaus as Stefan continued to relay the story to an interested audience.

"Well, it is true, love."

"Yes, but not something I'd really liked broadcast to all of these people," she hissed.

"I like how we met," he chuckled, pulling her closer so that her back was nestled firmly against his chest. "Just think about how fun it will be to tell our children." Caroline was taken aback at first but so happy that he also saw the future she had envisaged earlier.

"You want to have children?"

"No," he murmured, kissing her earlobe tenderly. "I want your children, sweetheart." Caroline closed her eyes revelling in the bliss she felt at this exact moment and that their hopes and dreams were finally on the same page.

"So, I'd like to make a toast to you, Care Bear," he grinned. "For being the reason that I am so happy and grateful today for everything that I have." Caroline raised her glass and returned his smile knowing that all eyes were on her.

"Not only does he tell my embarrassing story to all these complete strangers he just had to go and use that awful nickname he knows I hate," she whined.

"Just wait until our wedding and then I'll exact my revenge."

"You want to get married?"

"No," she paused for extra effect. "I want to marry you."

"Ladies and gentleman it's now time for the first dance," Kol announced as they made their way onto the dance floor. Caroline watched in awe, snuggling into his chest and watching the happy couple float around like they were on a cloud. It wasn't long before the Bridal Party were called upon and Klaus took her in his arms.

"Are we going to maybe talk about the elephant in the room?" He murmured, into her ear as they swayed from side to side.

"If you mean London, then yes I suppose we should," she agreed, pulling back so she could look in his eyes.

"I don't want you to give up your dream," he said. "I know how much you love working over there."

"I do," she conceded. "But everyone I love, you, are here at home."

"While I can't bring all your friends over to London," he began, making Caroline look at him curiously. "How about you settle for little, old me?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I looked into a few things and it turns out a visit to London wouldn't be all that much of a stretch for the Christies' CEO," Klaus explained. "I spoke with Lexi and there are definitely some high-end clients we need to court in Great Britain and what better way to do that than in person?"

"Are you serious?"

"Deathly, love," he laughed. "I can only promise three months at this stage given I can't ignore our American clientele but all I know is that I need to be with you, now."

"Well, London and I would be happy to have you," she beamed, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"No, not in the last five minutes, so feel free to do it again."

"I plan on doing that for the rest of our lives," Klaus grinned, tightening his grip around her waist and knowing that he would never let her go.


	49. Deck the Halls (Epilogue)

**24th December, 5:59pm, Chicago Illinois**

**3 months and 5 days later**

"I think I'm too old to be nana's drinking buddy this year," Stefan groaned, dropping onto the couch next to his pregnant wife, who clearly didn't seem impressed by the disturbance. "Katherine, I'm officially passing the baton to you."

"Why me?"

"You weren't here last year, so it's about time you started to make up for it," he growled. "I thought nana was otherwise occupied this Christmas?" The family had been surprised when she had brought her 'plus one' to Christmas Eve Dinner. Stan was quiet, compliant and completely at nana's whim, and they were all secretly worried for him.

"Have you met nana?" He drawled rolling his eyes at her. "She needs a lot of attention."

"Fine, but I expect a reprieve during dinner," she added, standing up and looking hopefully into her boyfriend's brown eyes. "Fancy some eggnog, Elijah?"

"Well, apparently you haven't experienced a real Forbes Christmas until you sample some of nana's eggnog," he half-joked, standing up wearily and taking the hand she extended. "I'll warn you though, I'm a cheap drunk."

"Nana will toughen you up, I've seen her drink a few people under the table in my time," Stefan said knowingly.

"Urgh, I feel woozy already."

"Oh, you're woozy? Try being almost five months pregnant," Rebekah shot back. "I thought you were going to get me some marshmallows and tabasco sauce?"

"Together? I thought you were joking," Stefan teased, Rebekah's angry glare told him his poor excuse for humor wasn't welcome.

"She's charming," Liz whispered to Caroline as they made some personal touches to the Christmas Tree.

"Rebekah grows on you, eventually," she giggled. "You know I think this tree is even better than last year."

"We both know that's impossible given I cut that one down with my bare hands," Klaus boasted, threading his arms around Caroline's waist and pulling her towards him so her back was firmly against his chest. She snuggled into him, relishing in the happiness she felt being there with him and her family, especially compared to how apprehensive she'd felt last year.

"I think that Jesus did most of the heavy lifting," Caroline teased.

"Probably because you did nothing if I recall correctly," he grinned, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I was wearing my best Jimmy Choo boots and was trying not to get killed by a possible serial killer."

"A serial killer? I don't remember that part of the story, although I shouldn't be surprised. I can't believe that was a year ago though," Liz commented. "And now here we all are again, and thankfully without your cousin."

"Where is Hayley anyway?" Matt asked, fixing one of the decorations. "Not that I don't appreciate the peace and quiet without her drama."

"She's in Tokyo, dancing apparently," Liz murmured.

"Don't tell me Hayley fulfilled that prophecy I had last year about her pole dancing?" Matt asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Pole dancing?" Lexi asked, walking towards them and regarding her boyfriend seriously. "I'm almost too afraid to ask what or who you are talking about."

"No one important, Lexi," Caroline assured her. "All I can say is thank you to Japan for taking her off our hands this Christmas." When she'd found out Hayley wasn't going to be there she was secretly relieved, she couldn't be responsible for her actions if she tried to make a move on her boyfriend for the second time.

"As weird as it sounds maybe you should be thanking Hayley," Klaus murmured into her ear, tickling her earlobe with his hot breath.

"How do you figure that?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Well, she brought you me didn't she?"

"There's that modesty we all know and love," Lexi drawled, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Have I threatened to fire you lately?"

"Not in the last five minutes," she chirped. "It's good to see some of your Scrooge-like behavior hasn't diminished while you've been over in London the past three months."

"It did actually, I only reserve this particular charm for you, Lexi," he shot back without a beat. "Have I mentioned how much I've missed you?"

Not that he'd usually admit it aloud but Klaus had really missed his bossy assistant. It seemed she hadn't felt the same running the New York office with ease and finding time to shack up with her boyfriend while he was away. Things were obviously getting serious between her and Caroline's cousin. All Klaus cared about was that he treated her right otherwise Matt would hear about it, he didn't care if he was his business partner or related to his girlfriend.

"Not in the last five minutes," she repeated. "It will be weird to have you breathing down my neck 24/7 now that you're back in the States for good. I much prefer your temper from a distance, via video conference or cell."

"Now that we're back in the States for good," Caroline murmured emphasizing the word we're. She'd been surprised but ecstatic when the editors at Vogue had offered her a correspondence position in America. Now she was able to return home but also continue to progress her career, which was all she ever wanted.

Not that London hadn't been wonderful and having Klaus there by her side was even better. He'd taken her to all his favorite places and they'd had the time and space to be able to settle into their relationship. Even though she loved them, it helped that they didn't have their nosy friends and family and their running commentary around to interfere. Both of their jobs would always involve travel, which she was extremely happy about, but Caroline truly felt grounded for the first time and it was the best feeling in the world.

"I must say it's good to have my baby finally home," Liz grinned, squeezing her arm affectionately. "And that you both got your act together, whoever was to thank."

"Well, that storm brought you to me Klaus, so we probably should be thanking Mother Nature."

"Mother Nature, Hayley, Tyler, Jen, Ben, Gloria, Grumpy, Jesus, take your pick," he reeled off, sending her a wolfish grin. "Thanks for an amazing year, love."

"Well, it hasn't all been amazing, but I think we've more than made up for it the past few months." She smiled, placing a lingering kiss on those crimson lips she knew almost as well as her own.

"Must you do that in such close proximity," Stefan complained placing Rebekah's snack on her protruding baby bump, pretending to shield his eyes. "There's a turkey with my name on it and I'd like to maintain my appetite."

"Someone has his grumpy pants on tonight," Caroline teased.

"You're telling me," Rebekah yawned. "I just hope our son hasn't inherited his father's moody temperament." Caroline figured this baby had no choice given his parent's personalities. Always wanting to be organized Rebekah had found out early on they were going to have a son. Stefan was so excited it was difficult to keep the smile off his face most days, well expect when Rebekah was ordering him around which was often.

"I'm not moody," he argued. "I'm a complete gentleman, isn't that right Mrs F?"

"Well you have your moments," she chuckled, albeit sarcastically. "Actually would you be able to help lift this spare table into the dining room? I had to get another one to accommodate all of our new guests this year."

"Thank you for having us, all of us, Liz," Klaus smiled, warmly. "It really does mean a lot that you've embraced all our family and friends."

"The more the merrier, Klaus, plus it's always good to have extra distractions for your grandmother, it lessens my workload substantially." She winked at him slyly and directed Stefan over to furniture moving duty.

"I think I'm drunk," Elijah sighed, sitting down next to Rebekah. "What on earth are you eating, little sister?"

"You only had two glasses," Katherine groaned joining him. "You really are a cheap drunk, maybe I should have known about this before we go into business together, I mean what would our clients think?" They'd all been surprised when Katherine and Elijah had floated the idea of opening their own legal practice. Caroline had warned her about it early on saying it wasn't wise to mix business with pleasure but they really had proven her wrong. Plus, Caroline figured with their combined arguing power they would be completely invincible. If she ever wanted a divorce she'd definitely visit Mikaelson and Pierce.

"How about you focus on all the client schmoozing and social events and I'll stay happily in the background?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Katherine agreed, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"So, who exactly is looking after nana?" Liz asked, looking around frantically. She was like a small child you couldn't leave her unattended for too long.

"We left her in the kitchen. I did manage to stop her from spiking the pudding though," Katherine promised.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Bonnie asked, interrupting their conversation, her arm resting on nana's back. "I found her upstairs in the bedroom."

"Thanks, Bon," Caroline said. "Were you sleeping off the eggnog already? This is earlier than usual for you, nana."

"Uh, no she wasn't," Bonnie murmured. "I was calming the baby down when…"

"We heard noises," Kol interrupted, obviously unimpressed while rocking his gorgeous little daughter in his arms. "I think we're all scarred for life."

Harper Grace Mikaelson had come into the world a month earlier and had inherited all of the most photogenic aspects from her handsome parents including her dark mop of hair, chocolate-colored skin and deep brown eyes. Although she did have a big set of lungs, something the Mikaelson siblings all knew came from their noisy brother. They'd been living together for a few months so it was easy to settle into parenthood after Harper was born. Kol was completely smitten with his baby girl and it was beautiful to see them together. Bonnie liked to joke it was difficult to have any time with her daughter because Kol liked to monopolize her time.

"I don't think I want to hear," Liz groaned, looking at her mother skeptically. "What have you been doing? Hang on, I don't want to know. There are some green beans with my name on them." Liz escaped racing towards the kitchen.

"Nana!" Caroline chided. "It's Christmas!"

"What better way to celebrate during the festive season," she piped up.

"Even still you and your boyfriend…." Stefan trailed off, grimacing at the mental image in his head in the process.

"I'd prefer to refer to Stan as my lover, not my boyfriend."

"Urgh," they all said in unison.

"If anyone was hungry that has all well and truly ruined their appetite," Katherine noted, Bonnie and Kol nodding knowingly after their unexpected discovery.

**Friday, December 25 - Chicago Illinois, 3:59am**

"Caroline?" She turned over sleepily, determined to ignore his voice. He tapped her shoulder obviously not getting the message she wanted to be left alone. "Caroline?"

"I think my reaction is enough to warn you to stay away," she growled, her eyes firmly closed still.

"It's Christmas Day." Caroline peeled her eyes open reluctantly, the flashing red digits on the bedside clock telling her that it was still only 4am."

"Go back to sleep," she murmured, throwing the pillow over her head.

"That's not what you said last year, love," he argued, removing the pillow and turning on the bedside lamp only making her more frustrated.

"It was 5am, Klaus," she shot back, her growing frustration obvious as she buried herself further into the covers. "Wake me up in an hour, when all the normal people are up."

"I'm too excited to sleep," he shared, throwing off the bed covers and climbing out of bed to change.

"My, how things have changed in a year," she growled, peeling open one eye and trying not to get overwhelmed by his bare chest and skimpy boxer shorts on full display. "If you're expecting me to jump out of bed and not pull you back in, I suggest you dress quickly."

"I'm just that irresistible, huh?"

"If you want me to even venture out from under these covers I suggest you do as you're told, Mikaelson."

"Well, if you put it that way then consider it done," he grinned, throwing on a cable knit sweater followed by dark jeans. "We are going to make the best snowman ever this year, I just know it."

"I thought your creation last year was a masterpiece," she snorted. Climbing out of bed, her blonde waves sticking up in all directions, her tartan pajamas slightly disheveled from sleep.

"There's always room for improvement," he said, not only referring to the snowman. "Speaking of which I'm going downstairs to gather a few items. You're not going to climb back into bed are you?"

"Unfortunately not after that wake-up call," she muttered, locating her jumper as he bounced out of the room. What was making him suddenly so excited?

"Took your time," he observed, taking in her haphazard appearance as they stood by the back door. Klaus had gathered up all the props for their snowman and had been impatiently waiting for her to make an appearance.

"I seem to recall pulling your sorry ass from bed last year," she mumbled. "At least I gave you an extra hour sleep-in."

"Okay enough grumpy," he replied, smoothy down her hair affectionately. "Let's build a snowman." They walked outside the cold air hitting them immediately as they attempted to acclimatize themselves to the winter chill.

"Now, do I have to tell you how to do this again?' She asked, mischievously, grabbing the shovel from his outstretched hand.

"I know exactly what I've been doing, in fact, I have been studying up for months, love."

"Is that a challenge, Mikaleson?"

"You bet your ass it is, Forbes," he smiled, deviously. "Now let's see what you've got." About a thirty minutes later a rather smug-looking snowman stared back at them. His dimensions were practically perfect, so too his facial features including his carrot nose. Caroline was struggling to give him the praise she knew that would give Klaus an even bigger head than usual.

"Your dad would be so proud, love," Klaus murmured huskily, pulling her into his embrace. Caroline loved the fact that he'd taken on her tradition as his own, that was one of the many reasons why she loved him. She melted into his arms, enjoying the sensations his touch was causing, letting herself fall into his embrace. What she didn't expect was the cold feeling seeping through her hair.

Caroline looked up to realize he'd begun the usual snowball fight early, just like her father would. The water dripped onto her forehead and down her cheek as she looked at him in shock, the only thing on her mind was revenge.

"I shouldn't have told you about this part of proceedings," she admitted, pulling away, hurriedly making snowballs as he pummelled her mercilessly. She hid behind their creation trying to avoid his attacks but failing miserably. As she attempted to make a getaway he grabbed Caroline hitting her with another snowball. She cried out in pain as it hit her calf, dissolving before her.

"Did you put rocks in that one or something?"

"You could say that" he murmured, watching as the familiar black box fell at her ankle. She looked at him wordlessly before picking it up slowly. "Now I know why it hurt so much," she smiled.

"Open it," he instructed quietly, almost willing her to do it. Caroline inhaled sharply, trying to calm her nerves, knowing what was coming next. Caroline fumbled slightly, her cold hands unable to grasp it. Once she'd gained control she popped it open, her eyes widening as she watched the ring come into view. She wasn't quite sure what to say it was that overwhelming.

"I love you so much Caroline Forbes and would be honored if you would you marry me, love?" He asked tentatively, kneeling in the cold snow before her. "Make me the happiest man in the world?" She was speechless for a while, knowing exactly what she wanted to say but too shocked to form the words.

"You hit me with a box." Not the first words he imagined would come from her mouth.

"It sounded better in theory than in practice," he admitted, sheepishly.

"I take it you didn't run this past Lexi because if she helped out you wouldn't have hit me with a hard object," she teased.

"Well, I was trying to be romantic and if you hadn't noticed my leg is currently succumbing to frostbite," he pleaded.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she smiled as he leaped up to pull her into his arms. "I love you too. Klaus Mikaelson"

They wouldn't know it at that exact moment but that spot would become the site of many memorable family moments over the years with their children Harry and Olivia as they kept the tradition alive of making that snowman on Christmas morning, just as they had all those years ago when they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! That's a wrap for this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you get chance check out my other stories and let me know what you think : ) xox


End file.
